


The Woods of Arcadia

by YamatosSenpai



Series: The Woods of Arcadia [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 167,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, This supernatural horror/drama follows two paths, that of Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, two Samurai from Japan and a runaway Parisian noble, Coyote Starrk and his younger half-sister. During the Renaissance the three of them unknowingly stumble upon an evil that has been ravaging mankind for centuries. YAOI/BL Shunsui x Jushiro X Starrk, Aizen X Starrk *Rated T* L,V,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Woods of Arcadia

**The Woods of Arcadia**  
“What brings you to Falaisia, stranger?” The Barkeep was rather plump, his apple cheeks stained red. He pushed the soiled rag into the tin cup he was holding, inspecting it in the dim lighting before shrugging. “What can I do you for?”  
“My business is my own.” The dark stranger replied dryly, his dark blue eyes searching the sleepy inn and its degenerate patrons.  
“Well if ya ain’t got business, get to gettin’. We don’t like strangers here, especially strangers with mean looks.” The Barkeep paused a moment, scratching at his unshaven chin in thought. “Best not to leave too late, either. These woods are cursed.”  
“How much for the night?” the dark stranger spoke aloud, his deep, commanding voice rousing a drunkard at the end of the bar.  
“I don’t think you’d like the place.” The Barkeep muttered, weighing in his mind the cost of trouble against the price of a room.  
The dark stranger swung his legs to the side, standing from the barstool silently. He tossed back his long, brown curls and shot one last look around the room. He opened his satchel, the Barkeep noted the fine camel leather, and placed twenty gold drachmae on the bar with a clatter. “I require room and board for a fortnight.”  
“Ah! Welcome, Master…?” The Barkeep cried out jovially, a wide grin spreading his fleshy face.  
“Starrk.” The dark stranger answered simply, his heavy boots pounding on the wooden floor as he walked to the door.  
“Master Starrk, I am Christoforos Petros, proprietor and barkeep of this most noble establishment,” Christoforos the Barkeep explained with a grin.  
“I am out for the night. I require no further assistance.” Starrk, the dark stranger commanded, his face vacant except for his smoldering blue eyes, locked on something in the distance.  
“What about dinner and breakfast?” Christoforos Petros called after him, scooping the heavy gold coins into his apron. “Wait! Master Starrk!”  
Starrk turned and held up a large, gloved hand. “I require no further assistance Christoforos Petros of Falaisia.”  
“Aye, Master Starrk, but I have to warn ya. The woods are cursed, best to stay away.” Christoforos murmured and several patrons shook their heads in agreement. “Especially at night.”  
It wasn’t long before the news of the strange visitor had reached the entire village. “Is he a Christian?” “He’s a Turk!” “So he’s a Muslim!” “I’m not entirely sure he’s not a Venetian, ya know.” “What could he want?” “Why is he here?” “He spent a golden drachma at Petros’ Inn.” “Inn? Everyone knows it’s nothing but a pit for drunkards!”  
Naturally, the most titillating gossip came from Christoforos Petros himself, who couldn’t complain about the boost in business. He hurried from place to place, pouring bottles of wine and pints of beer, and actually charging full price. “Ya know, I couldn’t say if he was Christian or Muslim, but I can tell ya menfolk, he has a mean look.”  
“Is he trouble?” Eteocles Gogola exhaled heavily, his dark brows knit together in concern. “I have not one but four daughters to worry about, ya know.”  
“Christoforos can’t say he’s trouble or not, but I can say a man wandering around by himself is suspicious.” Chryses Kalfas exclaimed to a murmur of agreement. “If he ain’t selling and he ain’t buying…”  
“Now keep your minds, gentleman!” Christoforos Petros complained, knowing all too well that this kind of talk was a staple in his establishment. “He paid me full and upfront for a fortnight. The man wants his privacy, that’s the least I can do for an honored guest.”  
“Starrk.” Chryses Kalfas muttered to himself. “What kinda name is that?”  
“Deutch, I think.” Christoforos Petros suggested with a shrug.  
“Mercernary from the Holy Roman Empire.” Chryses Kalfas whispered. “Here to spy on the Ottomans no doubt.”  
“Well no matter,” Christoforos Petros clicked his tongue approvingly. “If that’s the case, we are all good Orthodox Christians. We’ve nothing to hide.”  
The bell jingled at the door and two broad men entered the inn. The townsfolk of Falaisia dispersed quickly, making room for the two foreigners to approach the bar. The dark haired warrior smirked, speaking to his partner in a strange tongue before leaning against the bar and addressing the room in very disorganized Greek. “Evening, gentlemen.”  
“Ah! Masters Kyoraku and Ukitake.” Christoforos Petros fumbled over toward them, pouring two large glasses of wine. “Have you heard the news? You are no longer the new guys in town.”  
Shunsui Kyoraku’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned to the white haired man, relaying the message in their own tongue. The Falaisian villagers watched them in awe, it was a rare treat to see the beast hunters from Far Away. “Is that so? And where does our new friend hail from? Surely not as far as we?”  
“It’s a mystery.” Christoforos replied with a smile. “I’m afraid I have nothing but speculation.”  
“He’s a Turk.” “A Venetian!” “Obviously a mercenary from the Holy Roman Empire.”  
Chryses Kalfas cleared his throat loudly before turning to face the two foreigners straight on. “I don’t know what he is, but a Foreigner is a foreigner and we’ve had enough of ‘em. Ottomans, Venetians, even Edo or Yamato or whatever ya call yourselves.”  
“We call ourselves Samurai, Mr. Kalfas.” Shunsui Kyoraku explained with a smile. “And let me assure you, once our task is complete, we are on our way.”  
“Task.” Chryses Kalfas laughed to himself. “Oh yes! Your task to eliminate the monsters of our forest. How could I forget? You killed a werewolf last month!”  
Jushiro Ukitake, the white haired warrior who had fallen ill at the beginning of their journey stepped forward. His green eyes narrowed and his low voice rumbled. The townsfolk stared at him in wonder, completely unable to understand a word he spoke.  
“Don’t you dare!” Eteocles Gogola cried out, his forehead breaking out in a thin layer of sweat. “He could be cursing us! It’s a bad omen to speak in unknown tongues!”  
“I can assure you, Mr. Gogola.” Shunsui Kyoraku groaned in frustration. “We mean no harm.”  
“Strangers bring death. You can’t argue with that fact, Mr. Warrior-SAN.” Chryses Kalfas called out in challenge. “Those woods were good when I was young. Stranger came one day, we let ‘em into our fold set him right and now we can’t even step in ‘em woods without bringing death to our house.”  
“Well, we don’t mean to upset anyone,” Shunsui explained with a kind smile. “We’ll take our supplies and be on our way.”  
“You still staying in that shack on the hill?” Christoforos called over his shoulder as he hefted a large bag of grain onto his shoulder.  
“Wouldn’t you know first if that were to change?” Shunsui asked with a laugh.  
“Well ya know,” Christoforos offered with a wriggle of his eyebrows. “There are several maids of marrying age in the village. Two men can’t keep a house, if ya know what I mean.”  
The townsfolk laughed, the tension breaking like ice. Shunsui laughed along easily, relaying to Jushiro what the joke had been. Jushiro Ukitake laughed, responding in his own language with a smile.  
“Wha’did he say?” Christoforos asked curiously.  
“He said no woman would want me.” Shunsui admitted, his ears growing red at the chorus of laughter.  
“Eh, fine built man like yourself could find a pretty little girl if ya wanted, especially with all that money ya keep on you.” Christoforos teased, placing the last bag of supplies on the counter. “I have a niece, she might be a bit plain but she’s young and unknown by man.”  
“Oh, it is such a compliment, but no thank you.” Shunsui bit down on his cheek, resisting the urge to laugh. “I’m afraid no woman would want me, truly.”  
“Good evening then, Master Kyoraku.” Christoforos called after him. “And you as well, Master Ukitake.” They had no more than stepped out the door before the townsfolk began to buzz in conversation.  
Coyote Starrk nudged the ravaged carcass with his boot, brushing his thumb through the cold blood. The creature had been dead at least four hours. He licked his finger clean, searching the area with intent. The breeze shifted and the hair on the back of his neck bristled. He sniffed the thick air and frowned. “Where are you?”  
He climbed a nearby tree, his thick, long nails digging into the bark. He pulled himself onto a dense branch and laid his head against the trunk. He fought to keep his eyes open, red beams of dying sunlight warming his face. His stomach clenched painfully, complaining of hunger but he ignored it, watching with detachment as the sun faded into the West.  
With sundown came a salty breeze and Coyote felt rejuvenated. He dropped from the branch, dropping limberly to his feet. He stretched his body, pulling his gloves from his breast pocket and pulling them over his long, thin fingers. He opened his satchel and removed his sickle-shaped blade, a Falcata sword. He licked his lips hungrily, his pronounced canines blindingly white.  
Jushiro swallowed a mouthful of green tea, the warmth spreading down his chest and to his stomach. He sat beside the window, watching Shunsui unhitch the mules from the wagon. Shunsui’s shirt was slicked against his skin, his pronounced muscles flexing as he carried about with the manual labor.  
Jushiro took another sip of tea with a thoughtful frown. Snow was beginning to fall on the mountains behind them and already there was a light dusting around the shack, it was cold. He shivered, pulling his robe more tightly around himself. He was suddenly very homesick, yearning for the warm kotatsu and delicious yosenabe.  
The door banged open and Shunsui stepped into the shack, little flakes of snow melting to the floor. “Brrrrr.”  
“You should wear a coat.” Jushiro suggested with a smile, gesturing to a freshly poured cup of tea on the table.  
“Mmmm.” Shunsui licked his lips after downing the tea in one gulp. “Needs some liquor but it’s still good.”  
“Not so fast.” Jushiro chastised halfheartedly, shaking his head as Shunsui poured himself a glass of spirits. “When the green tea is gone it’s gone, until the Chinese traders return we won’t be able to get more.”  
“Well, they should be around the next few days, before winter really hits and the mountain is impassable.” Shunsui looked out the window absently, his eyes focused on the horizon.  
“What do you see?” Jushiro’s deep voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
“Hmmm?” Shunsui turned, shaking his head as if to clear it. “What was that, love?”  
“Do you see something out there? In the woods?” Jushiro pressed, leaning forward in his chair with expectation.  
“No.” Shunsui answered quickly and firmly, turning away from the window and busying himself with the fire stove.  
“Shunsui…” Jushiro’s voice was gentle and coaxing. “Has he come?”  
Shunsui exhaled heavily and leaned against the wall of the shack, his dark brown eyes wandering back to the window. He ran a hand over his goatee and shook his head sadly. “He’s bound to come for me… since she’s gone…”  
“If we explain, he’s bound to understand reason! Surely, the dark end you envisage is not the only outcome…” Jushiro crossed his arms over his broad chest, a heavy strand of white hair falling over his shoulder. “After all this time…” Shunsui murmured something under his breath and Jushiro allowed the comment to pass. “Are you hungry?”  
“Eh,” Shunsui shrugged his thick wool coat over his shoulders. “I’m gonna run a perimeter check.”  
“Alright,” Jushiro replied quietly.  
“Don’t wait up.”

* * *

  
 **Part II: Ancien Rẻgime**  
It started with a headache. And then she couldn’t even stand the firelight. Next come the nausea and vomiting. For two days he ignored the signs, hoisting her up against the wall in the alley and washing her face and body with the runoff water. He swallowed heavily, his hand brushing against the lumps on her inner thigh and abdomen.  
“It burns, Coyote.” She whispered, her teeth grinding across each other.  
“Shhh!” Coyote growled, covering the small girl with a blanket as a rowdy group of prostistutes passed. “Bite your tongue.”  
“I’ve got it,” the girl groaned in misery, scratching her bitten nails at the pools of black under her skin. “Just leave me to die.”  
“Lilinette,” Coyote whispered running his hand over her small, upturned face. “I would rather gut myself as a coward.”  
“You’re so stupid.” Lilinette grumbled, swatting his hand away from her face. “I’m dying. Go away!”  
“You are my responsibility, Lilinette Gingerbuck.” Coyote spoke lowly, his dark blue eyes smoldering in the torchlit alley. “As long as you breathe, I shall remain by your side.”  
“Come on, Coyote. Jus’ cause yer daddy stuck his co-” Coyote’s large hand covered her mouth, silencing her with a sad frown.  
“Don’t break my heart.” Coyote whispered, pressing his lips to her sweaty forehead. He brushed her matted vert jaune hair out of her eyes and smiled down at her kindly. “I’m a worthless man. What would I do without a purpose?”  
“You’re too close.” Lilinette whispered, rubbing her hands over her eyes with a loud sniffle. “You’ll catch it.”  
“Catch what? You’re a picture of health.” Coyote answered self-assuredly. He rose to his feet, covering the small girl with their one possession, a soiled threadbare blanket. “I have to go for a little while, will you be alright alone?”  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna go to sleep.”  
“Rest will do you well.” Coyote agreed, pulling his ruffled shirt up and over his mouth.  
“Hey, Coyote,” Lilinette called after him. Coyote turned around, dropping the shirt from his face. “It’s okay if you don’t come back. I won’t hold it against you.”  
“Don’t be such a simpleton.” Coyote muttered, waving lazily before heading back down the alley. “I will return shortly, mademoiselle.”  
Coyote stepped out onto the uneven cobbled street and threw himself forward, thrusting his hands in a nearby horse trough. He rubbed his hands together briskly, splashing water on his face and spitting. His hands shook and for a moment he thought he might cry. He cleared his throat and looked around, aware of the critical glances.  
“Washin’ will kill ya, Garçon,” a beautiful woman spoke aloud, her muddy boot resting inches from Coyote’s face. “Black death ain’t a pretty way to go.” Coyote climbed to his feet, sparing the prostitute a curt nod. “If ya wish to die, I can send ya to Heaven for a fair price.”  
“I regretfully decline, Mademoiselle.” Coyote’s arched brows knit together in thought and he frowned. “Many an honest man has met his decline by the seduction of a courtesan.”  
“You sure talk fancy for being in such ragged shape… fall on misfortune lately, Garçon?”  
Coyote nodded dismissively once more, ignoring the taunts of the prostitute. He walked with his head down, his shirt over his mouth, paying careful attention not to come in contact with anyone who looked ill. He paused a moment outside of a clockworks shop and slowly looked at the sign as it caught his eye.  
Nuremberg and Fremersdorf Style  
Finest Quality Spring-Driven Clocks  
Coyote pressed his face and hands into the shop window curiously, his breath steaming up the stained glass window, a product of the ‘so called’ Renaissance. He peered inside the tiny shop, his dark eyes lingering on the shiny gold pieces.  
“May I help you?” Coyote looked up at the large man with a sheepish grin. He was broad shouldered and handsome, with thick brown hair slightly curling around his face. He didn’t smile at Coyote, instead he seemed intent on shooing him away.  
“Pardon,” Coyote raised a hand apologetically, stepping away from the shop display. “I was simply admiring your work.”  
“Ah.” The shopkeeper smiled at last, and even though it was warm and bright it sent a chill down Coyote’s spine. “Have you an interest in timekeeping?”  
“Well… no, to be honest, I once saw a Nuremberg piece as a child visiting the Duke of Burgundy.” Coyote explained, his eyes locked onto the man’s as if hypnotized. The shopkeeper’s brown eyes were heavy but it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling.  
“As a child? You can’t be much more than sixteen winters along now, can you? And the Duke of Burgundy? Certainly you hold prestigious company.” The shopkeeper ushered Coyote into his shop, pushing him down on a low stool. “Who do I have here?”  
“Gentilhomme Seigneur Coyote Starrk, Vicomte of the County of Nevers.” Coyote blurted out before he could stop himself.  
“And what purpose do you have in Paris, Vicomte?” the shopkeeper moved forward, his hands wrapping around Coyote’s slender wrists. Coyote recoiled from the touch but was unable to move, as if his body was frozen to the spot.  
“We’ve run away…” Coyote whispered.  
“We?” the shopkeeper moved a dark strand of hair from Coyote’s cheek.  
“My sister.” Coyote exhaled slowly. “My half-sister, Lilinette Gingerbuck. Her mother was an English whore…”  
“Where is Mademoiselle Gingerbuck?” the shopkeeper pressed and suddenly Coyote snapped to. He pulled his hands free and stood, sending the stool scraping backward nosily.  
“Actually, that is why I am about at this unholy hour. She has fallen ill and I am falling upon the mercy of the streets of Paris.”  
“You will find none.” The shopkeeper replied coldly, his broad shoulders shrugging.  
“I beg of you, in exchange for some nourishment and a warm place for my sister to sleep, I will render myself into your service.” Coyote stood at his full height, rolling his shoulders backward and sticking out his chest.  
“And what would I do with a girl dying of the Black Death and an unskilled worker such as yourself?” the shopkeeper challenged with a wry smile.  
“She… the Plague… I…” Coyote stammered before pausing a long moment to regain his thoughts. “Unlike everyone else in this cursed place, I can read and write and complete complex arithmetic. I am a hard worker and she will be of little nuisance to you.”  
“Vicomte Starrk, what if I ask you to do terrible things? What if I do terrible things to you? Are you so eager to make bedfellows with a complete stranger?” the shopkeeper suggested absently, turning to rummage through the papers on his impeccable desk.  
“You may do as you wish with me so long as my sister has food to eat and a warm place to sleep.” Coyote burst out, and he knew it in his heart to be true. He would do anything for his younger sister. “She doesn’t have long.” Coyote paused, clearing his throat. “She does not deserve to die in the streets, surrounded by filth.”  
“You will sign a contract.” The shopkeeper instructed, pulling a scroll from inside his dress coat. The sight struck Coyote as queer and a shiver crept down his spine once more. “Sign yourself away to me, if it’s worth it to you.”  
Coyote reached out for the scroll, taking the proffered quill. He began to skim the handwritten contract, his mouth growing dry as he realized his name had already been filled in. The shopkeeper leaned forward indicating a space at the bottom of the parchment. “Don’t take too long to decide, your sister is not long for this world.”  
Coyote scribbled his name along the bottom of the page hurriedly and in the next moment the scroll and quill were snatched from his hands. “Perfectly wonderful decision, Vicomte Starrk. May I call you Coyote?”  
“Yes,” Coyote replied with a slow nod.  
“My name is Sosuke Aizen.” The shopkeeper explained calmly, his eyes traitorously dancing in excitement. “And as you may already suspect, I’m not from these parts.”


	2. The Werewolf of Alt-Marrin

** Part III: The Werewolf of Alt-Marrin **

_“About sixty years ago in Alt-Marrin there lived a man by the name of Gust K. He too possessed a wolf strap, with which he brought about much damage and misery. Finally the strap was taken from him, and it was to be burned. Three times the baking oven was heated up, and three times the strap was thrown into the glowing fire, but each time it jumped back out of the flames._

_Nor would water damage the strap. It always returned._

_However, the pastor from Fritzow finally burned it up. When Gust K. died, the pastor at Alt-Marrin could not finish the Lord's Prayer, and they called on the pastor from Fritzow. The latter said, "Away, away with it!"_

_When they tried to lower him into the earth, the grave opening was too small, so the pallbearers had to trample him down with their feet. For a long time afterward there was always a hole in his grave mound, but it will have closed up by now, for grass has been growing over the story of Gust K. for a long time now.”_

-F. Asmus and O. Knoop, "Der Werwolf zu Alt-Merrin”

* * *

 

Jushiro Ukitake groaned miserably, clutching onto the edge of shallop ship tightly. The salty sea air filled his lungs and he quailed. There was a hearty slap on his back and he bit down on his cheek, drawing blood. “Not use to the sea, China-man?” the sailor asked, his own ignorance escaping him.

“We are from the Island of Japan,”Shunsui Kyoraku replied dryly, his Polish tediously slow but accurate. “My friend merely suffers from a delicate constitution.”

“Eh?” the sailor arched a curious brow. “And what brings you to the Baltic Sea? I don’t see many China-men mixing with other folk.” Shunsui shrugged, it was true. For all practical purposes most of Asia was cut off from the Western world. “You guys Shaolin?”

“We are not Chinese.” Shunsui explained with a sigh.

“Mercenaries?” the sailor pressed, pulling out his knife and digging the muck out from underneath his fingernails.

“Samurai.” Shunsui internally groaned, a forced smile splaying his lips.

“One more time, I couldn’t understand that with your accent.”

“Nie mówię po polski.” Shunsui exhaled heavily turning around and facing the blue waters of the Mediterranean.

“What was he saying?” Jushiro asked after the sailor had wondered off, finally bored of the two foreigners.

“He asked how much you charged for your body.” Shunsui heaved a sigh, covering his mouth to hide his lying smirk.

“What?” Jushiro demanded, his pale skin blushing. His green eyes went wide and he crossed his hands over his broad chest with a curse. “How dare him! How insolent! What did you tell him?”

“I told him you were no such thing, of course. I told him how disgusted I was at the very idea…” Shunsui pulled a long strand of white hair into his hands and smiled. “I told him that the only person to lie with you would be me.”

“What?” Jushiro swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and shook his head. “You said what exactly?”

“I told him you were all mine.”

“Should I throw you into the sea?” Jushiro challenged icily. He bristled further as Shunsui laughed heartily. “I will, Kyoraku-san. I made the decision, back in England, that I would carry on the journey alone if needed.”

“Ah, come on, Shiro-chan,” Shunsui teased, his dark eyes glittering flirtatiously. He smirked wide at Jushiro’s indignation at the nickname. “We are on a wild goose chase! The Daimyo has gone soft in the head in his old age. Do you really think we need to be serious?”

“Yes, I do. It is our duty.” Jushiro admonished sincerely. “If the Daimyo asked me to bow down and kiss his dirty feet, I would. So when the Daimyo asks me to vanquish100 monsters, I will not rest until I have vanquished 100 monsters.”

“And so far…?” Shunsui arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest with a smile.

“And so far you have degenerated into a drunkard who frequents every pleasure district in every land we come across…” Jushiro smiled, evidently pleased with the insult before he lurched forward, a coughing fit tearing from his chest. His throat and lungs burned and he covered his mouth weakly, his eyes widening as warmth spread over his hand. He stared down at the crimson spots in his hand blankly, taking a few moments to register that it was in fact his own blood.

“Are you feeling alright?” Shunsui took a step forward, extending his hand to Jushiro’s shoulder and then thinking better of it. He pulled a handkerchief from his person and silently handed it to the visibly ill man. He bit down on his thick, bottom lip and wiped at the sweat that dripped down his cheek.

“That’s consumption, your friend there is numbered.” A stout sailor nodded toward Jushiro with a frown. “He must get off this ship.”

“What did he say?” Jushiro hissed as a group began to assemble in an ominous circle around them.

“Nothing. Hold on.” Shunsui snapped, turning back toward the sailor defensively. “What? What do you mean he has to get off the ship? We paid for passage to the Holy Roman Empire. Surely, you can’t be afraid of a winter cold?” Shunsui raised his hand peaceably, attempting to correct the initial impression of aggression.

“What are they saying, Kyoraku-san?” Jushiro repeated, suppressing another coughing fit.

“He’s been ill this whole time.” “He’s infected.” “He will infect all of us.”

“They eat in their own rooms, every night. Has anyone come into contact with them?”

“They can’t stay on board!” “No one said they were sick when they paid the fee!”

“Enough!” Shunsui roared, raising himself to full height. “Leave him be and get us to the Goddamn port or so help me God, I will cut you all down.”

* * *

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Shunsui spoke quietly, brushing his thumb over his lip thoughtfully. He snuck a quick glance at Jushiro before nervously looking away. “Are you ready to go?”

“Go where?” Jushiro shook his head angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Where can I go? What do I do?”

“We find an onsen! There has to be a hot spring here, right? We relax, regroup our thoughts…” Shunsui suggested halfheartedly. “We can write the Daimyo for the funds for our return…”

“Your fool heartedness never ceases to amaze me!” Jushiro cried out in exasperation. “Were you awake when the doctor was talking to me?”

“He said… now wait! He said that you can live nearly fifteen years after the illness begins, if you’re lucky.”

“Lucky? There is nothing fortunate about this.”

“You’re killing me!” Shunsui groaned, rubbing his hands over his mouth irritably.

“I’m the one dying, asshole!” Jushiro shouted, banging his fist on the table. He stood up, swinging his coat over his shoulder and headed out the door. He ignored the curious people outside of the examination room and strode out into the street without a backward glance.

“Jushiro!” Shunsui called after him. “Jushiro! Goddamn it, stop for a minute, Ukitake-san!”

“What do you want from me? Just leave me alone! We’re not friends, we’re not relatives, mind your own business, Kyoraku-san.” Jushiro blinked in wild surprise as Shunsui’s lips smashed into his. He opened his mouth to protest, Shunsui’s warm tongue pressing into his mouth without invitation. Jushiro’s hand flew out, leaving a throbbing pink handprint on Shunsui’s cheek. He stammered, unable to find any words.

“I don’t want to live without you, Shiro-chan,” Shunsui admitted as his hands slid down Jushiro’s back down to his waist. “Ever since we were children, I have…”

“You were mean to me.” Jushiro interjected. “You teased me.”

“I adored you.”

“You joined the same Kenjutsu academy after you heard that’s where I was going. You vowed to place higher than me…” Jushiro’s green eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips in victory as Shunsui’s cheeks blushed pink. “Because of you, our Kenjutsu academy had the first ever stalemate. My father was furious.”

“Jushiro…” Shunsui exhaled shakily. “I…”

“You’re late.” Jushiro answered simply, nodding his head toward the physician’s office behind them. “My mind has been made up for me.”

“Jushiro, please,” Shunsui pleaded. “You have time.”

“You have women and liquor. Amuse yourself elsewhere.” Jushiro spat, turning around and walking down the narrow street. He opened his coin purse, counting out the golden zloty they had exchanged for at the harbormaster’s office. He turned, tossing one after the other at Shunsui, who let them clatter to the ground. “Wander on home now.”

“And where the fuck are you going?” Shunsui called after him.

“To die honorably.” Jushiro replied, tapping his finger on the hilt of his kanto sword.

“You can’t perform seppuku,” Shunsui jogged down the street, gripping Jushiro by the arm and pulling him into a side alley. “You’d really disembowel yourself? You think that’s better?”

“Better than slowly decaying until I can no longer feed or bathe myself? Yes, I do think it’s preferable. It is an honor to end myself when I am no longer of use.”

“That’s bullshit!”

“You are no Samurai, Kyoraku-san!” Jushiro bristled. “The Bushido Code; Justice, Courage, Mercy, Politeness, Honesty, Honor, and the two you most notably lack, Loyalty and Character!”

“I never wanted to be a Samurai!” Shunsui pushed his hands against the wall, leaning into Jushiro closely.

“Then why would you dedicate the last ten years of your life to the way of the sword! That’s idiocy!”

“Because that’s what _you_ were doing! That’s where _you_ were. That’s all I wanted. Just to be near you, whether you thought I was an ass or not.” Shunsui kicked out at the wall, turning his head to the side to curse.

“Kyoraku-san,” Jushiro began unsurely.

“It’s the truth.” Shunsui admitted, his eyes dropping to the ground.

“I’m very confused right now.” Jushiro ducked out from under Shunsui’s arm and began to walk away. “I need some time to think alone.”

“Where are you going?” Shunsui spoke, the words barely clearing his throat.

“I saw a place down a ways, called the Spadł Hotelu.” Jushiro answered. “Get us lodging, I will return for dinner.”

“I will.” Shunsui murmured to himself before heading back out of the alley and into the street.

In a few minutes he was standing outside of the Inn with a frown. The sign was beautifully intricate and the façade was well lit. He brushed a hand over his chin thoughtfully and considered turning around. He reread the sign many times, just to be sure.

“May I help you?” Shunsui nearly jumped as the Innkeeper spoke aloud. He smiled, the kind of smile someone makes when they really must, but wish not to.

“I was looking at your sign.” Shunsui straightened up, towering several inches over the other man. “I was wondering how my companion could read it, but then I saw that it’s in Japanese as well as Polish.”

“Ah, yes!” the Innkeeper smiled ear to ear. He brushed a hand through his wavy brown hair with a chuckle. “Do you happen to be interested in linguistics as well?”

“I’m from Japan.” Shunsui answered measuredly, his dark brown eyes narrowing at the other man. “You can read Japanese? It’s very complicated. Over half of Japan can’t even read Japanese.”

“And you can as well,” the Innkeeper deflected, gesturing Shunsui inside with a smile. Shunsui’s stomach twisted tightly and he shook his head in refusal. Something about this man did not sit right with him and he was never one to ignore his instincts. “Come inside, I’ll tell you of my travels and you can tell me yours, Samurai.”

“I’m afraid I must be on my way,” Shunsui called over his shoulder as he turned and headed away from the unnerving lodgings.  The golden zloty jangled merrily in his pocket and he cursed under his breath. He turned his head, looking back at the sign and the Innkeeper thoughtfully. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like him, and he didn’t want to stay there, but if Jushiro returned and saw that he didn’t accomplish his task, what then? “Actually, I require lodging, room and board.”

“For two guests?” the Innkeeper smiled.

“Yes.” Shunsui pulled the money from his pocket expectantly. “How much?”

“Oh, please, you do insult me!” the Innkeeper admonished slowly. “I’m not asking for money.”

“What?” Shunsui snapped, his stomach twisting into a painful knot.

“And you’re not asking for lodging. So come inside and let us discuss our real business…” the Innkeeper continued, his big brown eyes burning into Shunsui.

“I’m afraid you have me confused with someone else,” Shunsui began.

“Kyoraku Shunsui, of nobility, a second son, too bad, really, your older brother isn’t nearly as talented as you…” the Innkeeper interrupted, no trace of good humor left to him.

“How did you…?”

“You are easy to read and even easier to understand.” The Innkeeper never raised his voice, but it was quite clear the niceties were over. “Now come inside. I have a proposal.”

Shunsui entered the inn cautiously, his fingers twitching with a desire to clutch his sword. He sat down at the table and looked across at the Innkeeper with a frown. “Who are you?”

“My name is Sosuke Aizen.”

“A Japanese first name, but I’m afraid that surname is unfamiliar to me.” Shunsui replied slowly, his brain working a million miles a minute. Had he ever heard that name before? Did he know this man?

“Aizen is a Yiddish name. It means iron, rather harmless don’t you think?” The Innkeeper smiled and it sent a chill down Shunsui’s spine.

“And dull.” Shunsui added, looking around the room for the first time. “Is no one else staying here?”

“I have many vacancies.” The Innkeeper, this Sosuke Aizen, spoke slowly, as if every word he spoke was precious and to be cherished. “You may have your pick, any room but the one at the end of the hall.”

“Why not that one?” Shunsui questioned, his interest piqued.

“That room is unavailable.” Aizen stared at Shunsui intently another smile tugging on his lips. “Now, let us discuss our transaction.”

“I’m not gonna kill your wife for you, if that’s what you’re askin’.” It wouldn’t be the first time Shunsui had been offered such a proposal.

“I have no wife.” Aizen replied with a tinkling laugh, he looked at Shunsui as if he were a young child who had said something cute and unintelligent. “I want your soul.”

It was Shunsui’s turn to laugh. It was a bewildered laugh and had anyone else heard it they would have felt the hair on their arms rise. “What are you going on about?”

“I don’t want to keep it forever, mind you,” Aizen explained without pause. “It’s more like a lease. For a certain number of years you belong to me entirely.”

“Shinigami.” Shunsui whispered and for several seconds he felt a vise of fear crushing his heart. It passed and he laughed, shaking his head to clear it. “Alright, you Sir, are crazy.” Shunsui scooted the chair back noisily and stood up, looking down at Aizen with pity. “I am sorry for troubling you.”

“I am not insane. I am completely sound of mind.” Aizen spoke aloud and the room was suddenly cast into darkness. Two candles along the fireplace flickered, flame abruptly spouting from the wick. Shunsui’s skin gooseprickled as a strong draft rushed over his body, seemingly coming from Aizen’s location in the center of the room. “Do you know what tuberculosis is?”

“I…”

“Of course not, it won’t be called that for a few more centuries still. Consumption, is that better, or should I use Rogai? It’s called a gentle death. Why, it’s said that a person suffering from Consumption is even more beautiful than those unaffected. Do you find him beautiful? His pale skin, flushed cheeks, bright eyes? Such harmless symptoms. And then the coughing, little flowers of red blooming in his hands. People are cruel to find it beautiful but we do. It is romantic is it not? To witness someone in their prime, holding hands with Heaven while death kisses their lips?”

“Who are you?”

“His death may be gentle but what happens afterward is pure violence.” Aizen ignored Shunsui’s question and continued onward, his brown eyes reflecting the candlight. It made it look as if his eyes were glowing red and Shunsui could no longer claim not to be frightened. “First is the Death Chill, and it’s true, minutes after death the body loses warmth. Within six hours the blood has pooled and settled and the body stiffens. Within a few days his pancreas will actually digest itself. As one organ after another begins to break down he will turn green, then purple and lastly black.”

“Stop.”

“The smell will be unbearable, the corpse will bloat. His eyes will bulge out and his swollen tongue will flop out of his mouth. A week after his death, his skin will blister and if you were to touch it, it would disintegrate. A month after his death, his hair, nails and teeth will fall out as well. It doesn’t sound very gentle at all.”

“I don’t want to hear this filth.” Anyone would have left the Inn at this point, even the bravest of men, but years later Shunsui would insist that he was no more capable of moving from the spot then flying like a bird. “What do you want from me?”

“Your soul.” Aizen repeated. “You aren’t asking the right question, Kyoraku-san.”

Shunsui looked around the room, truly startled. “What am I supposed to ask?”

“Think, Kyoraku-san. Think hard.”

“What do I want?” Shunsui muttered. He saw Aizen’s mouth twitch and he knew he had come to the right answer. “What do I get in exchange for my soul?”

“What is your Soul worth to you?” Aizen answered the question with another question.

“What is within _your_ power?” Shunsui retorted. Aizen shrugged coyly and sat silently, waiting for Shunsui to speak first. Shunsui was terrified, his entire body was covered with a cold sweat. His initial reaction was that this man was insane, but that was only wishful thinking. Shunsui could feel the evil dripping off of this man. It nearly choked him as it filled the entire room. “Alright.”

“Alright, what?”

“The price for my soul is Jushiro Ukitake’s life. Keep him alive. All those things you said, I don’t want that to happen… I want him to stay like he is now.” Shunsui’s words came out in a rush. He was so nervous his teeth chattered.

Aizen produced a dusty scroll from midair and handed it to Shunsui along with a pen. “Sign the contract.”

“Can I read it first?” Shunsui asked slowly.

“Do you really want to?” Aizen asked with a grin. “The terms are as follows, you are supplying me with one human soul for the next one hundred years, and in exchange Jushiro Ukitake will not die.”

“One hundred years?” Shunsui breathed as he signed the parchment in front of him. “I’m not going to live that long. People don’t live that long, I’m already 26…”

“You belong to me now,” Aizen snapped, rolling up the parchment and tucking it away. “Don’t even dare to think death releases you.”

Aizen snapped his fingers. Shunsui looked at him in confusion before looking around the empty room. Footsteps pounded down on the floor noisily overhead and the next moment there was a young man bounding down the steps, two at a time. “Yes Master Aizen?”

The boy froze on the landing, his dark blue eyes searching Shunsui’s face. His lips turned down in a frown and his shoulders sagged as he came to stand in front of Aizen. Aizen smiled warmly, patting his lap in gesture. The boy sat down in Aizen’s lap, flinching as Aizen’s large hands squeezed his shoulders affectionately. “Shunsui Kyoraku meet Coyote Starrk.”

“Hello.” Shunsui replied in greeting. He looked the boy over, from his dirty brown curls to the scars at his wrists. His dark eyes had no light and with just one look Shunsui could tell that long ago the boy’s will had been broken.

“Good evening, Monsieur Kyoraku.” Coyote replied back politely, in the most beautiful, fluid French that Shunsui had ever heard.

“Who is this?” Shunsui asked curiously.

“A stupid guy like you,” Coyote growled bitterly.

“Coyote is your ‘Senpai’,” Aizen suggested with a wry grin. “Why don’t you show Shunsui to his room, Coyote?”  Coyote slid from Aizen’s lap, jumping as Aizen’s palm smacked loudly against his backside. “And then, Coyote, start dinner, we have one more guest we’re expecting.”

* * *

 

Jushiro smiled as the boy spooned the stew into his bowl. He cleared his throat, “Dziękuję,” he thanked the boy, looking around to see if his pronunciation was too terrible.

“Oh, please do not trouble yourself.” The Innkeeper exclaimed with a smile. “He speaks fluent Japanese as well; please make yourself comfortable during your stay.”

“It’s very surprising,” Jushiro admitted for the dozenth time. “We haven’t met anyone in our travels that could speak or understand Japanese.” Jushiro looked over at Shunsui, who sat with his head in his hands, completely silent. He wanted to ask Shunsui if everything was okay, but with the other two men speaking Japanese, it limited their privacy.

“We’ve been many places.” The Innkeeper answered absently, watching Jushiro spoon the gruel into his mouth, bite after bite. “But no matter where I go, it’s always the same.”

“Do you think so?” Jushiro asked, shaking his head. “I can assure you, nowhere is quite as good as home.”

“I wouldn’t know, really,” the Innkeeper admitted evenly. “I haven’t been home in a very, very long time.”

“And where is home for you, Mr…?” Jushiro questioned with a polite smile.

“Ah, look at the time; it’s bedtime for you, young ones.” The Innkeeper suddenly exclaimed with all seriousness. “Ukitake-san, if you need anything, please let us know.”

“Uh… well, goodnight, Uncle,” Jushiro replied unsurely, exchanging a look with Shunsui.

As Jushiro and Shunsui climbed the stairs they both felt uneasy. A muffled voice echoed down the staircase and Jushiro turned to Shunsui, “Is it a baby crying?”

“It’s a Kawaakago!” Shunsui hissed, pulling Jushiro’s arm and trying to drag him down the staircase.

“It’s a river spirit? In a boardinghouse in Poland?” Jushiro shook his head in disbelief. “What has you so spooked?”

“Daimyo was right,” Shunsui groaned. “There are things… things… that… things that feed on people… and… evil things…”

“Are you feeling well?” Jushiro’s brows knit together in worry.

“We need to get out of here,” Shunsui whispered. “I’ve made a terrible mistake. These people are bad people…” Shunsui handed the coin purse to Jushiro, thrusting it into his hands desperately. Jushiro weighed the bag in his hand and his eyes narrowed.

“How much did you spend on the room?” Jushiro inquired, a strange feeling of uneasiness coiling in the pit of his stomach.

“It doesn’t matter,” Shunsui growled pulling Jushiro down the stairs. “We can’t stay here.”

“All thirteen coins are here…” Jushiro shook his head in confusion, allowing himself to be led away. “How did you pay for it?”

“He didn’t want our money.” Shunsui blanched and Jushiro was truly frightened for the first time.

“You didn’t… your body… did you?” Jushiro exhaled in wide eyed shock.

“We need to leave. We have to get away from this place.” Shunsui pulled Jushiro after him, his fingers leaving white marks on his skin.

“I’m afraid that would be a breach of contract,” the Innkeeper spoke from a dark corner of the room.

Jushiro turned, startled as two yellow eyes glittered in the darkness.

“Aizen, let _him_ go. Let me get him away.” Shunsui bargained quickly.

“What?” Jushiro snapped impatiently, tired of all the confusion and misleading. But then there was a _SNAP!_  It was as if the entire world had been turned upside down. He gripped onto Shunsui for support, his head twirling uncomfortably. _Aizen._ The name itself was a curse. The moment it left Shunsui’s lips, Jushiro felt the chains wrap around his ankles. The veil lifted and for a moment Jushiro could see Sosuke Aizen, complete and undisguised.

He was no man, but a hideous creature. His face was pulled tight and the skin was waxy. Instead of a nose, he had a snout, with a metal hoop pushed through the end. His wavy brown hair was gone. Instead he was covered with thick, matted black fur. The creature stood in nakedness, his entire body scarred and ripped flesh.

There was a terrible howl. It was painful, miserable, dripping in agony. It clawed at Jushiro’s heart and nearly brought him to his knees. Aizen had not made the sound and that realization was the single most terrifying moment in Jushiro’s life.

A second beast bounded toward him, bearing down on top of him. Jushiro drew his sword, but the beast was too heavy, weighing in at nearly 400 pounds. Claws slashed down on his face and neck and suddenly he could no longer breathe. He choked on the liquid pouring down his throat and into his mouth. He coughed, the pain no longer bearable. He sputtered uncontrollably and moved no more.

“No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Fuck no! Fuck! Don’t you dare! Fuck! Fuck!” Shunsui screamed, spit flying from his mouth as he barreled toward the beast. His sword struck it in the side and it whined, retreating back into the corner with Aizen.

“The contract can only be terminated if both parties are in agreement.” Aizen exhaled, clicking his tongue.

“No. I don’t want this.” Shunsui sobbed, pulling Jushiro’s mauled body into his lap. “I’m sorry.” Shunsui looked down at Jushiro. His white hair was stained pink, his smooth, porcelain skin shredded into coils of sickly ribbon.

“Good.” Aizen said simply, snapping his fingers. Coyote crawled out of the corner, holding the bloody wound in his side. His mouth and hands were stained with blood and his naked body was speckled with crimson. _Jushiro’s blood,_ Shunsui thought. “Kyoraku-san, go upstairs, wash up, when you’re finished come down. I have work for you to do.”

“But Jushiro…” Shunsui wept.

“Is exactly how he was this morning.” Aizen answered slowly, making a sweeping gesture with his hand. Shunsui’s stomach dropped and he looked down at Jushiro, who lay, as if sleeping on his lap. His clothes were torn, but his chest heaved up and down with each breath.

“What? How?”

“Enough questions.” Aizen snapped. “It is simply a part of our contract, nothing more. Coyote, take Kyoraku-san upstairs. Help him bathe and then bring him back to me.”

“Yes Master Aizen.” Coyote whispered, his hand still pressed to the scarlet pouring from his body. “Follow me.” Coyote instructed turning as he walked to make sure Shunsui followed.

“Do you need a Doctor?” Shunsui asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“I can’t die.” Coyote muttered. “Not even when I want to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Woodcutter's Wealthy Sister

** Part IV: The Woodcutter’s Wealthy Sister **

_“In this fine Syrian cautionary tale, a She-ghoul convinces a poor woodcutter that she is his sister and invites him to bring his wife (who brought their scrawny cow) and ten children to live in her home, where they feast and live a life of ease. The woodcutter's wife is always suspicious, and one night she hears the She-ghoul trying to talk her way past the cow into the house to eat the family. Next day, the "sister" asks her brother to kill the cow, for she is hungry for beef. The wife plots an escape for herself and her children, but the husband is eaten as, bite by bite, he recognizes he was deceived.”  
_ Arab Folktales, translated and edited by Inea Bushnaq

 

* * *

 

“Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous! Fire! Réveillez-vous! Vous allez brûler!”

Coyote Starrk stirred from his sleep. He was instantly alert, rolling onto his feet limberly. He pulled his wool jacket more tightly around himself and stepped to the window, cautiously peering outside. He stared down at the young boy from the village market and smiled sadly. “Why are you here, Jẻan Martin?”

“My father!” Jẻan called up to the hay loft where Coyote stood. “He set fire to your fields! He’s on his way here now!”

“Tch.” Coyote groaned, his breath curling out in wisps. _It’s too early and too goddamn cold for this shit,_ Coyote thought to himself. “Why are you here, Jẻan Martin?”

“You have to leave before they get here!” Jẻan cried out, turning around to point at the flaming horizon. “They’ve come for blood!”

“Yabbe yabbe.” Shunsui groaned from his bedding on the floor, pulling the blanket over his face exhaustedly. “Is the sun up? Are my eyes open? Then shut the fuck up.”

“Apparently a lynch mob is coming for us.” Coyote replied dryly, turning away from the window and wrenching the blanket from Shunsui’s grip. He dropped to his knees, his hand gentle rousing Jushiro from his sleep. He wrapped Shunsui’s blanket around the larger man’s shoulders and ran his gloved hand through his white hair. “We have an early morning, Ukitake-san. Please head downstairs.”

Coyote returned to the window of the hay loft and smiled down at Jẻan once more. “Thank you, Jẻan, you’re very brave coming here.” Jẻan Martin, the boy in his sixteenth winter, who just two nights ago had laid with Coyote, blushed deeply and tossed up a heavy satchel. Coyote opened it, his blue eyes quickly examining the hearty rations the boy had hurriedly prepared. “Merci, Jẻan Martin.”

“Are we being lynched because of the dead bodies found in Niederanven or because you’re a pervert?” Shunsui asked, groaning with effort as he hoisted a heavy, wooden trunk onto his shoulders. He gestured to Coyote who grabbed the large silver urn, holding it protectively against his chest. Shunsui leapt from the hayloft, landing with a loud boom on the wooden floor of the barn. He eyed the decomposing bodies in the corner and said a prayer under his breath. “Thank you for the lodgings, rest in peace.”

“They can’t hear you,” Coyote interjected with a scowl, pushing ahead of Shunsui and running out the door.

“Don’t just run off while I carry _your_ trunk, little shit.” Shunsui complained, shaking his head as Coyote laughed lightheartedly. The sun was still tucked away behind the mountains but the scorched flames cast the entire farm in a rich, red glow. Jushiro stood calmly, a sea of lights washing over him. He pulled the blanket just under his chin and smiled, his puffing breath escaping into the cold air.

“We’re in danger. Why do you look so chipper?” Shunsui teased, adjusting the trunk on his back with a huff.

“You look so handsome when you’re serious.” Jushiro admitted, taking the silver urn from Coyote and placing it under the blanket. “So manly.”

Coyote jogged ahead of them, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck uncomfortably. This part was always the hardest and most bothersome. “Goodbye, Jẻan Martin.”

“Take me with you.” Shunsui whispered under his breath moments before Jẻan leapt into Coyote’s arms.

“Take me with you!” Jẻan exclaimed, pressing his tear streaked face into Coyote’s muscled chest. “I would go anywhere with you.”

“I’m sorry. You cannot.” Coyote narrowed his eyes at Shunsui as he passed, Shunsui smiling victoriously. “It is too dangerous.”

“I can’t live without you…” Shunsui mouthed to Jushiro who shook his head in admonishment.

“You are cruel.” Jushiro chastised. “Imagine if you were poor, innocent Jẻan Martin.”

“I can’t. I haven’t nearly enough imagination.” Shunsui laughed before suddenly stiffening. His ears pricked, the villagers were close. “Starrk, with haste!”

“I can’t live without you!” Jẻan Martin sobbed. 

Coyote shook his head softly, his lips kissing at the tears that fell from Jẻan’s big, brown eyes. “No. You can’t live _with_ me. I’m no good.”

“But you are good, you are kind and sweet and funny and…”

“I am a monster who does only my Master’s bidding. I have no conscience and no morals… and I absolutely am not capable of love.” Coyote interrupted sternly. “I have killed and ravaged and stolen and harmed. There is no end to my wickedness. Forget me, go on, marry a pretty girl, have a few children and for the love of all things good, never stray.”

“Did you kill those boys in Niederanven?” Jẻan Martin called out, his voice ringing in the cold air. Coyote didn’t turn around, his gloved hands stuffed into the pockets of his wool jacket. A rock hit him in the back, but he ignored it, walking through the dewy grass painstakingly. Another rock pelted him at the base of the neck and he flinched, but still did not turn to his face his attacker.

* * *

 

“Willkommen, Masters!” the applecheeked taverness called from behind the bar. “Welcome! Bienvenue, Messieurs!”

“Ah, yes, hello, Madame.” Shunsui smiled at the woman, ignoring Coyote’s smirk. Shunsui truly hated having to speak French in front of Coyote. “We are looking for a place to stay, one night or two, not very long…”

“Certainly, Messieurs.” The taverness chimed merrily. “I have a very nice room for rent. Only 2 Dutch Guilders for the three of you, including meals.”

“Fantastic.” Shunsui clasped his hands together in front of himself as Jushiro tossed four silver guilders onto the bartop. “We pay extra for wine and privacy.”

“Of course, Messieurs.” The taverness blushed, nodding her head with understanding. “Daan, come down and show these gentleman upstairs. Carry that trunk! Be a good boy, now!”

Daan, a boy of no more than thirteen, eyed the heavy wooden trunk and then the three large, strong men with a frown. Shunsui laughed and hoisted the trunk back onto his shoulder. “No worries, Daan. Simply show us to our room, I will carry the luggage.”

“Your French is terrible.” Daan muttered the moment the four of them were alone.

“Both of your French is terrible.” Coyote replied with a lopsided grin. “I’m from Nevers, France, I would know.”

“Ah, I see,” Daan scoffed, pushing his white blonde bangs from his face. His bright blue eyes glimmered in the candlelit hallway. “That’s why you smell like a dog.”

“What is he saying?” Jushiro asked in Japanese irritably. It was absolutely miserable to be the odd man out.

“He says he still wets the bed.” Coyote answered back in Japanese. The three of them laughed and Daan’s translucent skin flushed. “Little shit.”

“Here is your room, Messieurs.” Daan propped the door open with his foot and gestured the three foreigners inside. He lit a matchstick and lighted the candelabras around the room, gesturing around the barren, dumpy room. “I will bring up extra blankets.”

“And the wine?” Shunsui asked quickly.

“And the wine.” Daan nodded, backing out of the room and bounding noisily down the stairs.

“This place is too crowded.” Jushiro shook his head nervously. “They’ll be on to us by morning.”

“We still have five nights until the full moon.” Coyote mentioned quietly, his hand skimming over the wooden trunk. “We can find a farmhouse by then.”

“I’m tired of this.” Shunsui whispered, his head falling into his hands.

“Be thankful, there will be an end.” Coyote stood beside the window. He pushed the curtain to the side and watched as the street buzzed with life. “How many years do you have left now?”

“Ninety-three.” Jushiro answered instantly, his green eyes searching Coyote’s face.

“Hmmm.” Coyote traced his gloved finger along the window, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes settled on the form of another young man. He watched the man heaving sacks of flour into a cart and he smiled unconsciously. “That’s not too bad I suppose. I have eighty-five…”

“And do you really believe that when our time is up we get to go?” Shunsui demanded with a humorless laugh. “I have my doubts.”

“Messieurs, your blankets and wine.” Daan announced stepping into the room with a curt nod. “And three goblets. Just call on me when you require more.”

“Daan,” Coyote called out to the boy absently. “Come to the window.” Daan stood beside Coyote and peered out the window, jumping slightly as Coyote wrapped an arm over his shoulder. “Who is that there, the man with the flour on his cart?”

“T-t-that’s the baker’s son…” Daan replied a shudder coursing through his body at Coyote’s touch. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, actually quite the opposite, and the boy leaned into the innocent touch.

“Does the baker’s son have a name?” Coyote pressed, resting his forehead against Daan’s. Daan was surprised by the contact, Coyote’s flesh was unbearably hot. He turned back to the window, almost certain there would be a heat blister blossoming on his face.

“Aisslinger Wernarr.” Daan answered quietly, his big turquoise eyes staring ahead blankly.

“Thank you, Daan.” Coyote watched the young boy leave the room. Once the door had clicked shut he gestured for Shunsui to come over to the window. He pointed down at Aisslinger Wernarr with a frown. “That’s our guy.”

“Are you sure? I thought we decided this place was no good.” Shunsui answered, studying every detail of the man before he disappeared down the street.

“We won’t find anyone better by the full moon.” Coyote sat on the window sill and watched the people below. “We can’t mess it up again. Last time Master was furious.”

“What’s he gonna do? Kill me?” Shunsui muttered irritably.

“You’re very foolish if you think death is the worst he can do.” Coyote snapped back.

“What can I say? I have no imagination.”

* * *

 

“Willkommen, Sir.” Herr Wernarr called out hurriedly in German as he kneaded a ball of dough. “Only one moment good sir.”

“Can we speak French?” Coyote suggested with a tight smile. “I’m afraid my German is sub par.”

“Ah, one moment.” The old baker nodded apologetically. “Aisslinger, come up to the front, please.”

“What,Vati?” Aisslinger stepped into the front of the shop, flour dusting every inch of his clothes. He was broad shouldered and heavy with silvery white hair even though he was no more than twenty winters along. He had black eyes that were small and narrow and overall he had a rather strange appearance.

“Our customer needs assistance in French,” the baker relayed hurriedly before smiling at Coyote, as if assuring him that this was quite alright with him.

“You don’t speak German?” Aisslinger asked in French, his beady eyes narrowing even more. He looked Coyote over from head to toe with a scowl. “So you’re not from here?”

“Luxembourg? No, no. I’m from the County of Nevers.” Coyote explained with a precocious grin. “I’m a Frenchman.”

“Hmm.” Aisslinger nodded his head in understanding. “So you speak German, you just like to show off. How can I help you, Monsieur?”

Coyote laughed at the goodnatured ribbing and leaned across the counter, his dark curls falling over his face. “I’ve heard many things about Luxembourg’s plum bread. Do you serve it here?”

“We do.” Aisslinger nodded, wiping his hands on his apron. “Is that all I can interest you in?”

“Your father, does he speak French?” Coyote asked quietly.

“Luxembourgish and German only.” Aisslinger replied with a shake of his head. “Why?”

“Aisslinger Wernarr, I have a proposition for you…” Coyote straightened up, pulling at the finger of his glove slowly.

“How do you know my name?” Aisslinger asked suspiciously.

“Your father called you by your name, of course,” Coyote laughed it off with ease. “Now do you have time to listen, Aisslinger? I may have something that will interest you.”

“What sort of thing?” Aisslinger exhaled shakily, his dark eyes traveling over Coyote’s form pointedly. He looked back at his father, who was busy at work, before running a hand over Coyote’s smooth cheek. “How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?”

“How old do I look?” Coyote deflected, his blue eyes staring into Aisslinger’s seriously.

“How old are you?” Aisslinger repeated more firmly this time and Coyote did not miss the aggression.

“Thirty one.” Coyote replied honestly. Aisslinger laughed out loud, his dark eyes disappearing into slits.

“You are cheeky.” Aisslinger tapped the edge of Coyote’s nose, using his other hand to pinch his cheek.

“You don’t believe me?” Coyote questioned innocently.

“You aren’t a day over seventeen.” Aisslinger insisted, looking over every inch of Coyote that was exposed. Coyote smiled, pulling the glove completely back on his hand and stuffing it into his pocket.

“I’m staying at the tavern across the street. I’d like you to deliver some plum bread and if you have the time, I have a proposal for you to consider.”

“So you say.” Aisslinger replied curiously. “How many? Got money?”

Coyote nodded, tossing a silver Dutch Guilder onto the counter. “Surprise me.”

“Thank you, come again.” The old baker called out with a smile, taking the guilder into his hands happily. “Thank you, come again.”

Coyote stepped out of the shop and slowly made his way back to the tavern. He evaded Daan and the taverness and loped up the stairs, two at a time. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him, listening for the click. “He’ll be coming tonight.”

He turned from the door and stood frozen in his tracks, a blush spread across his face and ears and he turned back to the door with an apologetic groan. He crossed his arms and uncrossed them before crossing them again and walking back into the hall. He shut the door behind him and stood silently.

The bed creaked and the floor groaned and impossibly erotic moans escaped unbidden from lips. Coyote cleared his throat, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. Several minutes later the door opened and Jushiro gestured him inside. He stared at the two of them for a long moment, taking in every detail.

Jushiro’s beautiful white hair was disheveled and knotted, his Japanese style robes, which he had never stopped wearing, fell down his shoulder, exposing his developed chest. His sandals were abandoned under the bed and he wore only one sock.

Shunsui laid on the small bed, his chest and arms fully exposed. A sheet was draped over his nakedness, with one muscular thigh jutting out from the blanket. His long brown curls lay around his head like flower petals. Coyote looked him in the face and Shunsui smiled, nodding triumphantly.

“Are you that proud of yourself?” Coyote sneered, checking the lock on the wooden trunk in an effort to busy himself.

“Yes, I think he is.” Jushiro answered, dressing himself with a smile. “How did it go with Wernarr?”

“He’s coming tonight.” Coyote repeated.

“We’ll be ready.” Shunsui replied, standing up and letting the sheet fall to the floor. He redressed slowly, his eyes hardly leaving Jushiro’s. Coyote scoffed, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“I’m taking a nap.” Coyote pouted. He kicked off his boots and laid his wool coat onto the floor. He pulled a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself, dropping to the floor like a sack of flour. “I’m tired.”

* * *

 

“Monsieur?” Aisslinger Wernarr rasped on the door loudly. “I’m afraid I forgot your name? Monsieur Frenchman? I have your plum bread.”

Coyote took a deep breath and opened the door, a wide smile on his face as Aisslinger raised his fist again to knock. “Coyote Starrk, nice to meet you.”

“Coyote Starrk?” Aisslinger laughed. “Such a terrible name for such a pretty Frenchman.”

“It means trickster.” Coyote winked, gesturing to Aisslinger to come inside.

“So you are naturally cheeky.” Aisslinger teased, offering the bread to Coyote. Coyote’s ungloved hand brushed against Aisslinger’s gently and the large man shuddered from the warm contact. “Are you travelling all alone?”

“Well actually,” Coyote tossed the plum bread onto the small wooden table before turning back to Aisslinger with a sigh. “I am travelling with my Master and my companions.”

“What business brings you to Luxembourg?” Aisslinger questioned throwing an arm over Coyote’s shoulder with a smile. “Are you the prostitute of some French nobleman?” Aisslinger laughed at the suggestion, pushing Coyote down onto the bed and sitting next to him. The bed creaked beneath his weight as he scooted closer to Coyote, his dark eyes taking on a lusty expression.

“Ah, no, well,” Coyote explained, watching as Aisslinger’s hands slipped under the hem of his shirt. “It’s much more complicated than that…”

“Oh yeah?” Aisslinger replied absently, his tongue trailing over Coyote’s neck.

“Yeah.” Coyote nodded slowly, making no effort to stop Aisslinger’s hands from roaming over his body.

“You’re so hot, your body is on fire…” Aisslinger gasped, ripping Coyote’s shirt and letting it drop down his shoulders. “Damn, so many big scars… Are you feverish? Or is it desire?”

“It’s hellfire.” Coyote replied casually, his blue eyes darting to the wooden trunk across the room. “It burns me alive.”

“What?” Aisslinger shook his head with a laugh, his teeth crushing down on Coyote’s neck mercilessly. “You’re strange.”

“No, I…” Coyote groaned, flinching as Aisslinger pinched at his flesh. “I work for the Devil. I really do…”

“Why don’t you be quiet for a bit?” Aisslinger barked, smacking his palm across Coyote’s mouth roughly. He pushed his thumb into Coyote’s mouth and pried his teeth apart with a grin. “I can think of a better use for a mouth.”

“Me too.” Coyote agreed, pulling out of Aisslinger’s grasp and walking across the room. The trunk began to shake, banging against the floor loudly. He dropped to his knees, using his thick, long fingernail to unlock the trunk. The lid flew open of its own accord and Coyote shrunk down, slinking away quickly.

“What the fuck is that? What’s in there?” Aisslinger cried out in German, pointing at the trunk in terror.

“Go take a look.” Coyote replied with a frown, coming to stand behind Aisslinger as if he were a shield.

“What game is this?” Aisslinger demanded, his fingers bruising into the flesh of Coyote’s arms.

“This is no game.” Coyote replied gesturing Aisslinger forward. “Inside of the box is my most horrific crime. Look upon it yourself and all you will see are your own misdeeds.”

“Crime? Misdeeds? You’re fucking crazy… A crazy little bitch.” Aisslinger’s large hand connected with Coyote’s face, hard enough that the smaller man should have fallen, but instead he stayed firmly in place. Aisslinger pushed him with all of his strength, but Coyote did not budge. “You… you are very strong… yes…”

“ _Are you lost?” Aisslinger’s voice crept out of the box, like a scurrying little mouse._

_“Yes, Monsieur…” the small child’s voice echoed in the box._

_“And all alone?” Aisslinger pressed._

“What is this? What is this shit?” Aisslinger demanded, punching Coyote squarely in the jaw and spinning around on his heels. “Fuck you.” Aisslinger gripped the doorknob, twisiting every which way, uselessly. “Why won’t this door open?” He yelled, knocking his fists into the door loudly. He beat down on the door with both hands, spit flying from his mouth. “Open this door at once or I’ll kill you!”

“ _I want to find my Mama…” the child’s voice cried. “I want my Mama…”_

_“Come with me, be quiet now, be quiet now.” Aisslinger insisted. “Do you like sweets?”_

“What is this?” Coyote threw the question back with a scowl. “Shouldn’t you know?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know! Whatever you are doing stop!” Aisslinger’s voice cracked, his fear etched all over his face.

_“It won’t hurt for long…” Aisslinger’s voice called out from the box. A cacophony of grief stricken children resonating from the box._

“What do you want?” Aisslinger began to plead as he realized there was no exit, his dark eyes wide with terror. “Anything…”

“I want you to look in the trunk.” Coyote demanded flatly, pointing a slender finger. “I want you to see what you’ve done.”

“What I’ve done…” Aisslinger murmured as if in prayer. “What I’ve done…”

“What _you’ve_ done.” Coyote repeated with contempt.

“What will happen to me?” Aisslinger cried out, his large hands clawing at his cheeks miserably.

“You will feed my Master.” Coyote turned his head to the side, a vindictive smile spreading across his face.

“No… no! No! No! No! I don’t want to die! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for what I’ve done! I couldn’t help it! Those children… they…” Aisslinger’s words were cut off abruptly as a clawed hand swept across his chest and stomach.

“Never.” Coyote growled between his teeth. “Never ever say such a thing. It is the most deplorable thing anyone could ever say. To blame a child…”

“I’m sorry, you’re right…” Aisslinger gasped, his hands tentatively touching the fresh wound on his abdomen. He struggled back and forth, weighing his fear of Coyote against his fear of the cursed trunk. “I will repent.”

“No.” Coyote snapped impatiently. “You will die. Your body will feed my sins and your Soul will feed my Master.”

Coyote kneeled on the floor, using his grotesque claw-like nails to undo another lock. This time chains rattled noisily and Aisslinger was thrown into madness. He ran across the room, throwing the bed at Coyote, he lunged for the window, throwing his fist out in an attempt to break through.

Coyote clicked his tongue with a dry laugh. “No… no… no… Monsieur Wernarr, it’s too late for that. You are already mine. It is much too late now.”

“Why? How! I can fight to the last.” Aisslinger shouted. “Help! Someone below! Help!”

“You are already dead,” Coyote explained pointedly pulling his glove over his disfigured hand.

“No! Fuck you.” Aisslinger spat. “I am alive. I’ll kill _you_ , bitch!”

“This hand,” Coyote expounded with a sigh. “Was a gift from my Master. It allows me to find individuals such as you. You are my Master’s preferred taste.”

“Who is this Master?” Aisslinger whispered.

“Who knows.” Coyote admitted slowly. “The Devil? A monster? I think he may be older than words and beyond our reason.”

“I don’t want to die…” Aisslinger begged, dropping to his knees.

“I do not care.” Coyote turned his back on Aisslinger and closed his eyes. “And neither does she.”

“She?” Aisslinger gasped as a shadow darted out of the trunk. There was a strangled cry ripped from his throat as a small creature leapt upon him. He screamed in agony, in terror, in disbelief, blood pouring from his fatal wounds. His body twitched and spasmed and the screaming stopped. For several long minutes his body shook, the external force of the creature feasting on his corpse.

“Enough.” Shunsui muttered, stepping out from the wall, which he had been leaning against the entire time, unseen by Aisslinger. He kicked at the body with his foot, startling the blood crazed beast backwards. It scurried over toward Coyote, its small hand reaching for his.

“I’m sorry, you must go back in the trunk.” Coyote exhaled, a sharp agony shooting through his chest. He looked down at the wretch and forced himself to smile. “I’ll let you out as soon as I can, Lilinette.”

“It’s so cold out here.” The creature replied, the flesh of her rotting face covered with the gore of her kill. Her pink eyes studied Coyote sadly.

“Go back where it’s warm.” Coyote encouraged, biting down on his bottom lip for restraint. He held her hand in his gloved hand, leading her back to the trunk. She climbed inside and he threw the chains over her, imprisoning her. He pulled off his glove, letting his hand rest on her forehead for a moment. “Sleep well, sister.”

He slammed the trunk shut, shoving his clawed nail into the keyhole and twisting it shut. He curled into a ball, his long brown hair falling over his face. His lungs and throat burned and his eyes began to fog over. He blinked them in confusion, distraught as actual tears began to drop from his eyelashes.

“I’m sorry.” Jushiro spoke softly, rubbing soothing circles over Coyote’s back. “I’m sorry, Coyote.”

“I swear to God, I swear to the Devil, I swear to the Earth herself, I will destroy that bastard.” Coyote cried out, his air coming in jerky breaths. “Why… she did nothing… she did nothing ever… why must she be punished…?”

Shunsui and Jushiro exchanged a look wordlessly before Jushiro lifted Coyote to his feet. “Lie down, we will clean up the mess.”

“I was so stupid.” Coyote sobbed, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling pitifully. “Keep her warm and fed! So stupid! That asshole and his fucking contracts…”

“You had no way of knowing…” Jushiro assured Coyote, pulling the blankets up to his chin and tucking them down around him. “You had no way to know.”

“Where is the comfort in that?” Coyote spat bitterly. “There is none.” Coyote sat up suddenly, pointing a finger at the silver urn with contempt. “One day, Master, you will end. Everything must end.”

“We owe him that much.” Shunsui spoke aloud, shaking his head. “I feel he’d be disappointed if we didn’t try.”

“But we are slaves now.” Coyote said in a hushed voice, his eyes going wide with fright. “He could harm the ones we love.”

“Then we wait until our contracts expire.” Shunsui suggested with all seriousness. “And then we fucking kill him.”


	4. One Thousand and One Nights

** Part V: One Thousand and One Nights  **

** Arabian Night **

Jushiro pushed the heavy wooden trunk against the wall, brushing his hand over the smooth lid. He had never met the girl, but he mourned for her all the same. In the prime of her life her fate strings were cut and she was left nothing but an empty doll to be used against Coyote. Jushiro had his doubts that the _real_ Lilinette was kept in the trunk, but nevertheless it was devastating to Coyote at every full moon. “Are you finished?”

Jushiro turned around when Shunsui didn’t answer and nearly cried out. A massive black wolf was dining on the remains of Aisslinger Wernarr. Blood and gore covering the snout of the beast like a warrior’s markings.  “Shunsui…”

The wolf lifted its head, tilting it to the side curiously, flesh falling from the corner of its mouth. It growled, the noise erupting from deep in its belly, before whining, jittering on its legs. Jushiro tapped the hilt of his sword, his green eyes narrowing. “You growl at me again and I will gut you.” Jushiro stood slowly, his eyes never leaving the beast’s. “I’m going down for supper. Hurry and get rid of this mess before someone finds it.”

Jushiro crossed the floor, never turning his back on the black wolf. _I can smell your fear_ , the wolf seemed to taunt. Jushiro suppressed a coughing fit, twisting the doorknob slowly before stepping out of the room and slamming the door shut. He cursed under his breath, kicking out at the wall in frustration. “You stupid man.”

Jushiro’s lungs began to burn, a dry painful cough erupting from his throat. His body seized and he slid down the wall feebly. He covered his mouth with the sleeve of his robes, inhaling the humid air. He dropped his head back and propped his knees up, miserably coughing a few more times until his body was back in his control. “I hate you sometimes,” Jushiro spoke aloud, even though no one was there to listen. “Only you could make such a mess.”

Jushiro climbed to his feet, brushing off his kimono and adjusting his obi. He walked down the stairs slowly, smiling at the taverness warmly. He sat down at the bar with a wide smile belying the panic he felt.

“How can I help you, Monsieur…?” the taverness called cheerfully.

Jushiro smiled wider and nodded his head slowly. “Yes.”

“Yes…?” the taverness asked with a confused smile.

“French. Wrong. Sorry. Yes. Hungry.” Jushiro began to spew forth the little words he knew.

“Oh, you’re hungry. Of course, sweet dear.” The taverness winked, holding up a finger. “Hold on, just a minute.” She returned a few moments later with a steaming bowl of soup. “There you are.”

“Itadakimasu!” Jushiro spoke, bowing his head politely. “Thank you.”

He self-consciously ate, spooning the watery soup into his mouth in silence. The other patrons stared at him for a long while, until eventually even a Samurai in Luxembourg couldn’t win against cold ale.

“Lemme buy you a drink, China-man.” A small man, with a mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth offered, pointing at his mug of ale pointedly. “Driiink… you want beer?”

“Yes.” Jushiro grinned nervously, shaking his head. He prayed that ‘yes’ was a correct response.

“You don’t undersstand French? What about German?” the man smiled, and to Jushiro, he looked exactly like a shark. “Englisssh?”

“He only speaks Japanese.” Coyote said as he slid onto the stool beside Jushiro. He turned to Jushiro and smiled at the blush that had crept into his cheeks. He explained in Japanese, “He’s asking you if you’d like a beer.”

“I only drink wine.” Jushiro shrugged apologetically. “And sake of course.”

“He said to piss off.” Coyote translated back with a smug smile. “What could you possibly want from him anyway?”

“Ah, now, don’t be like that.” The man spoke quickly, looking Coyote up and down critically. Coyote smirked as the smaller man lisped. “I juss’ wanted to chat a bit.”

“You can’t speak Japanese, no?” Coyote argued, crossing his hands over his chest. “And he can’t speak anything but. Nothing to discuss, Monsieur…?”

“Monsieur Rinker.” The smaller man introduced himself, taking a theatrical bow. “Di Roy Rinker.”

“Well, Monsieur Rinker…” Coyote began.

“And who are you, boy? Don’t ya know how to introdusse yourssself?” Di Roy Rinker interrupted with a scowl.

“My name is Coyote Starrk.” Coyote gestured to himself fluidly. Di Roy nodded to Jushiro and Coyote sighed heavily. “And that is Jushiro Ukitake. But you have to call him Ukitake or it’s insulting.”

“Youkatabi? I like it.” Di Roy snapped his fingers loudly shouting to the taverness, “Two beers for my new friends.”

“We are getting entirely too much attention.” Jushiro hissed at Coyote.

“Yeah, well… it’s not my fault.” Coyote muttered in Japanese, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just came down to get more blankets. You’re the one chatting people up.”

“Chatting up? Hardly! I came down to eat. I have to do that every so often, I apologize.” Jushiro snapped.

“Here ya go, Messieurs.” The taverness slammed the drinks down noisily, beer sloshing over the side. “Enjoy.”

“Might as well drink up.” Coyote suggested, taking a swig of the ale. He smacked his lips together thoughtfully before taking another reluctant drink. “It tastes like swill.”

“Sss’not tha bad.” Di Roy laughed, patting Coyote on the back roughly. “The more you drink the lesssss you think!”

“Oh, that’s a proper goal.” Coyote muttered in disapproval.

“What did he say?” Jushiro asked, eyeing the mug cautiously.

“He said he’s a dipshit drunkard who will drink anything he can afford,” Coyote suggested gravely. “He’s a lowlife. You shouldn’t drink it.”

“It’s impolite to refuse a gift.” Jushiro explained, bringing the mug to his lips and taking his first drink. He looked up at the ceiling as he swallowed, tasting once more before declaring, “It’s actually rather good.”

“Wha’ did he ssay?” Di Roy pressed, throwing his arm around Jushiro’s neck.

“I’m not a translator.” Coyote sneered, standing from the stool and turning to Jushiro. “I’m going back upstairs, you should come too. This guy gives me a bad feeling.”

“Let me finish my drink first.” Jushiro swallowed a mouthful of beer before frowning. “I just need to be out of that room for a while.”

“I understand.” Coyote exhaled heavily. “Just… please… don’t stay down here all night…”

“One beer, that’s all.” Jushiro agreed with a warm smile. “Just let me finish this one.”

* * *

 

“Youtabby…” Di Roy slurred drunkenly, throwing his arm around Jushiro’s waist. “My house is only a little further…”

“It’s Ukitake…” Jushiro repeated for the hundredth time. “I am Ukitake. Ooh-ka-ta-key.”

“I can’t understand a sssingle word you ssay, friend.” Di Roy muttered, dragging Jushiro  further down the street. Di Roy stumbled and Jushiro barely managed to hold him up. “My houssse is there, turn there, I ssaid turn!”

Jushiro’s body felt heavy and hot, and his sweat smelled like ale. He swallowed nauseously, searching for a place to rest. He began to apologize in Japanese, “I feel sick, I don’t think I can help you home.”

“Alright then, China-man…” Di Roy spoke loudly, his drunken slur instantly gone. “Give me your money. All of it.”

“Yes.” Jushiro nodded without understanding. He jumped as a figure moved in the shadows of the alley and he turned, meeting a blow to the head straight on. Jushiro fell to the ground with a groan, blood dripping down his face. “Rinker…?”

Di Roy Rinker laughed maniacally, whooping as several other men stepped into view. “We juss want your money, China-man. We ssaw you drop four guilderss without batting an eye. Give usss your money.”

“Money?” Jushiro repeated slowly. He looked at the five men standing over him and he cursed loudly. “I not understand.”

“Fuck.” Di Roy spat on the ground mere inches from Jushiro’s face. “Sssearch him, Edrad.”

A man of enormous girth, with dark skin, and red hair dropped to the ground beside Jushiro. He punched Jushiro in the stomach, knocking him back to the ground as he tried to sit up. He cried out in pain as Jushiro pulled his blade from his obi, slicing across his hand. “He’s got a fucking sword, Di Roy! You asshole.”

“It’s juss a little ssword,” Di Roy muttered unapologetically. “And he’ss drunk as’ssshit after ssseven beers.”

Jushiro staggered to his feet, brandishing his sword with anger. He adjusted his kimono, turning in a defensive circle as the five men watched. Jushiro dabbed at the blood on his forehead, but the wound was already closing. “You will die if you continue.”

“I don’t know what that means.” The man called Edrad barked.

“We’d better hurry,” Di Roy urged with a scowl. “He hass two companionsss.”

Edrad pulled a silver coin from his pocket and showed it to Jushiro impatiently. “This. We want this. Money. Guilders. Give it to us.”

“Oh,” Jushiro breathed out heavily. He couldn’t help but laugh, turning out his empty coin purse with a shrug. “No.”

“Liar.” Edrad spat, picking up a piece of wood tossed out as refuse. He swung it like a bat, striking Jushiro in the shoulder. To his surprise, Jushiro leapt forward, his sword slicing through the flesh of his abdomen. He cursed in agony, letting out a roar. He rushed forward, smacking the wood against Jushiro’s head and neck.

Jushiro dropped his sword as he collapsed into the street. He felt warmth spreading over him and he began to cough. His heart pounded in his ears as another man climbed on top of him. This man was tanned skin and so fat Jushiro felt as if his bones were crushing beneath the weight. His hands tore at Jushiro’s clothes, searching for money they would not find.

“Nakeem! Did you find it?” Di Roy asked impatiently, searching the deserted street for any sign of approaching life.

“Nothing.” Nakeem replied simply, climbing off of Jushiro without another word.

“Such a waste of time, Di Roy, you asshole.” Edrad complained, lifting the plank of wood above his head and bringing it down on Jushiro’s skull without mercy. “Goodbye, China-man.”

“Did you have to kill him? He could’ve fetched a high price.” The long haired blonde complained, leaning over Jushiro’s lifeless body and clicking his tongue. “He’s not young young, but he’s young enough and fair. Exotics always sell well…”

“Too late now.” Edrad shrugged. “Next time, speak up sooner, Yylfordt.”

“The opportunity has passed,” Yylfordt replied quietly. “You should think before you act, brother. The fault lies with you.”

“Less’ quit talkin’ and get the fuck outta here.” Di Roy suggested, fishing Jushiro’s sword out from the puddle of blood. “We might be able to sssell thiss.”

* * *

 

Jushiro sat up with a cough, blood spraying his hand. He climbed to his feet, scratching at the blood clotted in his long, white hair. He paused, realizing at once that his sword was gone. He cursed, barely restraining himself from kicking and screaming. He walked into the street silently, submerging his head in a horse trough and running his fingers through his hair.

He inspected his silk kimono with a scowl, the blood had already stained. He ripped his kimono off angrily, balling his obi into his fist. He adjusted his hakamas and walked down the abandoned street until he reached the tavern. He considered his options carefully before wrapping his obi around the iron pole outside.

He climbed the pole easily and rasped loudly on the upstairs window. Shunsui’s curious face pressed against the glass and Jushiro’s mood soured further. Shunsui threw open the window and groaned as Jushiro climbed inside, not even waiting for him to move out of the way. “Whoa! What’s going on?”

“Shut up.” Jushiro muttered, throwing his kimono on the floor and wrapping himself in a blanket.

“What happened?” Shunsui demanded, twisting a strand of Jushiro’s hair around his finger. “Why are you wet and half-naked?” Shunsui inhaled deeply and his brown eyes darkened with desire. “Why do I smell blood? Your blood. Where were you bleeding? What happened?”

“Shunsui, stop asking so many questions.” Jushiro ordered, checking to make sure Coyote was really still asleep. “I was attacked.”

“By who?” Shunsui nearly shouted.

“I was downstairs, this guy offered to buy me drinks…” Jushiro began to explain hurriedly. “I drank more than I should have… he lead me to an alley… and then this, this, gang jumped out and attempted to rob me.”

“Whoa!” Shunsui held up a hand in confusion. “You went off with some stranger?”

“Yeah, he needed help walking! Well actually that was a lie, he wasn’t really that drunk…”

“Were you gonna fuck him?” Shunsui blurted out, his cheeks turning red.

Shunsui closed his eyes as Jushiro punched him. Jushiro growled in frustration, hitting him again, furious that Shunsui’s body remained unmoving and unyielding to the force. “You are the most selfish creature I’ve ever known.”

“I love you.” Shunsui whispered, grabbing Jushiro’s balled fist and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

“You love to love.” Jushiro pulled his hand from Shunsui’s grasp and crossed his arms. “I am not a possession. And I am not some whore. I am a man, with values and pride. Do you really think so little of me?”

“I think the world of you.” Shunsui argued, his voice cracking. “And I hate the thought of harm befalling you.”

“What’s happening?” Coyote questioned with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Why are you yelling? People will hear you.”

“Jushiro was attacked. They tried to rob you? How many? What did they look like?” Shunsui began to pace.

“Calm down and I will explain.” Jushiro suggested with a sigh. He avoided Coyote’s eyes as he sat down at the edge of the bed. “The most important thing is that this is not over yet. They took my sword and I _will_ be getting it back.”

“We can buy you a new sword.” Coyote offered, attempting to keep the ‘I told you so’ expression off his face. “We have unlimited funds, you could get the best sword in the entire world.”

“The Daimyo himself had that sword forged. It was given to my Father the day I graduated from the academy. He gave it to me and told me I had become a man. It is irreplaceable.” Jushiro explained with a frown.  “I will have no other.”

“Those thieves are going to sell it the first chance they get.” Coyote sighed.

“Exactly.” Jushiro narrowed his green eyes in contempt. “We have four days until the full moon. I will find my sword in four days.”

“I will help, of course,” Shunsui offered with a sympathetic smile.

“ _We_ will both help.” Coyote corrected. “It shouldn’t be too hard. I can still smell that little freak’s scent on you.”

“There is one more thing you need to know.” Jushiro added reluctantly. “They killed me and left me in the street to rot.”

“And they will pay for that.” Shunsui choked out with a great effort.

“I will return that favor tenfold.” Coyote vowed, sharing a murderous look with Shunsui. “You will be avenged.”

* * *

 

“I am not a dog.” Coyote complained, holding the stained kimono underneath his nose and inhaling.

“Are we close or not?” Jushiro ignored Coyote’s complaint, turning to check on Shunsui as he lowered the trunk to the ground with a pitiful groan.

“So heavy.” Shunsui whined, arching his back and placing his hand there for support. “Yabbe yabbe. This is getting old.”

“You literally brought it upon yourself.” Jushiro admonished, knitting his dark brows together. “You two are like women, you protest so much.”

“We’re close.” Coyote whispered and suddenly the two cursed men’s demeanor changed. The atmosphere crackled with electricity and the warmth evaporated. Jushiro shuddered, pulling his haori more closely to him.

Shunsui lifted the trunk to his shoulder as if it weighed no more than air. He gestured for Coyote to proceed and the three of them continued down the uneven road. Coyote signaled Shunsui, mouthing something that Jushiro couldn’t quite hear. Shunsui walked over towards a large tree, dropping the trunk onto the ground. The chains inside jangled noisily and Jushiro felt his heart quicken.

Shunsui and Coyote began to strip naked, the daylight exposing them fully. Jushiro turned from side to side, too embarrassed to watch and too proud to look away. Coyote removed his gloves last, placing them carefully beside the trunk. He looked up at Jushiro and frowned. “I will unlock the box first.”

Coyote kneeled beside the trunk, twisting his long, thick nail into the keyhole. The lid popped off and a scream erupted from inside. “The light! The light! The sun! It kills me!”

“Shhhhh…” Coyote unlocked the chains restraining the creature and firmly held it in place. “The sun cannot kill you. The sun is warm and clean. Do not leave this box until you are meant to.”

Coyote remained kneeling and nodded at Shunsui. Shunsui dropped to his knees, a moan of agony escaping his lips. Their skin began to steam in the cold air and then it darkened. Brown, waxy skin stretched across their bodies and with a grotesque crack their bones began to elongate.

Jushiro looked away, unable to watch them defenseless and vulnerable as the curse overtook them. His green eyes scanned the mountains to the north and he wondered how sustainable life was at all possible in this beautiful but infertile land.

The whimpering behind him gave way to small barks and he spun on his heels as a howl escaped the smaller wolf’s mouth. “Which way?”

The smaller wolf circled the wooden trunk noiselessly before nipping at the massive wolf’s hind legs. They snarled at one another before they bounded off, bolting down the hill. He turned to look at the open trunk in confusion and shook his head. “Are we leaving this?”

Jushiro began his descent down the hill slowly, stopping every so often to look behind him, terrified that a voice would call down to him from the trunk. He raised his hand to his eyes, watching the two wolves playfully sprinting back and forth. “Idiots.”  Jushiro couldn’t help but smile as he watched them.

Shunsui and Coyote did not always get along. They were too alike, Jushiro had decided, and they couldn’t tolerate the other’s insufferable personality. _Like father and son_ , Jushiro thought, even though Coyote was actually the older of the two. Jushiro heard the two wolves howl and this time he understood, danger was near.

“Well, well, well…” a voice called from behind him in Chinese. “So you didn’t die.”

Jushiro turned, the sun blinding him temporarily. “Who’s there?”

“My name is Shawlong Koufang.” The man continued in Chinese. “Can you understand me?”

“My name is Jushiro Ukitake,” Jushiro answered. “I know some Chinese.”

“Good.” Shawlong smiled, pulling his braided black hair over his shoulder. “Can you tell me how you found us, Ukitake-san?”

“I owe a debt to Di Roy Rinker and a man named Edrad. I came to repay it.” Jushiro answered stiffly. “But first, I want my sword returned.”

“It is a fine sword.” Shawlong commented with a frown. “Can you afford to pay for such a sword?”

“Why would I pay for my own sword twice?” Jushiro challenged, his fingertips tingling with adrenaline.

“You are outnumbered.” Shawlong gestured to the brush around them. “You are only a little rabbit that has wandered into our den…”

“I am no rabbit.” Jushiro derided.

“You look well for a dead guy.” Di Roy called out, jumping down from an obscured branch. He leaned against the tree and smirk. “Ssure are brave, China-man.”

“He can’t understand you.” Shawlong pointed out with a shake of his head.

“Then you tell him in Chinesse.” Di Roy shot back unperturbed. “He wa’ better off dead, we ain’t gonna kill him thisss time…”

“Is your sword worth your life?” Shawlong asked Jushiro softly.

“Yes.” Jushiro simply replied. He looked further down the hill, searching the long grass for a sign of the two wolves. He turned his attention back to Shawlong and Di Roy with a frown. “I would like the chance to fight for it.”

“Who? All of us?” Shawlong’s long face appeared to stretch even further as he frowned.

“Who took my sword? I will fight them.” Jushiro explained impatiently. “And if I win back my sword I will fight Edrad.”

“Edrad Liones?” Shawlong asked his brow arching upward. “He’s very strong.”

“I am strong too, when I am not intoxicated and outnumbered.” Jushiro spoke firmly.

“I will need a moment to translate.” Shawlong spoke after a long pause. “Please follow me inside.”

“Inside?” Jushiro exhaled, looking around the hilly countryside in confusion.

“Yes, follow me.” Shawlong replied enigmatically. He gestured Jushiro forward and he followed, turning every so often to check on Di Roy’s proximity. Shawlong lead Jushiro  back up the steep hill and Jushiro’s skin prickled. What would happen if they walked past the open trunk?

Much to Jushiro’s surprise and relief they did not go up the hill, but instead Shawlong began to push aside thick brush. He pointed to a narrow opening in the earth and Jushiro realized that this hill was not a natural hill, but instead was dug out. A perfect place for the roving bandits’ hide out. “You first, Ukitake-san.”

Jushiro eyed the opening suspiciously before dropping to the ground and sliding through. He landed in a narrow tunnel, the sides and roof held in place with thick lumber. He stepped to the side, waiting as Shawlong slid through himself. Shawlong led the way down the sloping tunnel and Jushiro followed, Di Roy taking the rear.

“Ya know, we could kill him sso easssy right now.” Di Roy called out to Shawlong. “Or do you think sssomeone would really pay money for ‘im?”

“I think that Yylfordt knows what _daffy_ men want a little more than we do.” Shawlong said pointedly, turning around to look at Jushiro. In Chinese he whispered, “It’s about to get very dark.”

Once they left the opening of the tunnel, it did get very dark. Pitch black. Jushiro crept down the passageway, his hands gripping onto the wooden beams. A few hundred yards felt like an eternity. “How much longer?” He wasn’t afraid, his companions had all but eliminated fear from him, but he was anxious.

“Only a little further.” Shawlong called back. “Our leader is out, so we will have to take a vote to decide what to do with you.” _How Greek_ , Jushiro thought to himself.

Eventually the narrow hallway took a sharp turn and widened. There was light flickering in front of them and Jushiro sped up subconsciously. Shawlong stepped into a well lit room and Jushiro followed, his curiosity replacing caution.

They may have been underground but that did not steal any beauty from the splendor before him. Piles of treasure were stacked ceiling high. Elaborate chairs were covered in furs, the finest Persian rugs were rolled up and lying in the corners. Beautiful silk screens, of the hand painted variety were set up along the entire back wall.

It was only one room but it was nearly the size of Jushiro’s manor back in Japan. He spun around in a small circle, ignoring the laughter of the other men. “It’s like ‘One Thousand and One Nights’…”

“Ali Baba and the Forty Theives...” Shawlong agreed.

“One sword would make no difference to you,” Jushiro turned to face Shawlong. “You have enough riches to make it to Heaven and back.”

“We aren’t headed for Heaven,” Shawlong shot back with an unnerving smile. “Now, please be quiet for a moment and let me discuss your offer.”

Jushiro stood silently, watching the exchange between thieves. The blonde man, though large and broad, was quite effeminate and Jushiro found it odd how his hands moved as he spoke. Jushiro kept special watch on Edrad, the man who had crushed his skull with a beam of broken wooden. A strange smile twisted Edrad’s lips and Jushiro felt his heart pumping in his ears.

“You can fight for your sword.” Shawlong called out after long last. “If you earn back your sword with your bare hands, you can keep it. If you lose, we will tie you up and sell you off. If you win, you can fight Edrad. If you lose and are still alive, we will tie you up and sell you off.”

“And when I win against Edrad?” Jushiro questioned.

“If that happens,” Shawlong laughed. “I will invite you to join us for dinner.”

Jushiro said nothing, looking from one face to another. He pulled up his hair in a top knot and dropped his haori to the ground, loosening the obi around his kimono. He stretched his arms, rolling his shoulders back slowly. He heard Di Roy and Edrad laughing so he paused, turning to smile at them. “Keep laughing, motherfuckers.” Jushiro growled beneath his breath.


	5. The Pale-Horned Prince

** Part VI: The Pale Horned Prince **

“Not too bad, China-man.” Di Roy Rinker called out, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the dusty ground.

“I am not from China.” Jushiro chewed on his words tersely. He may not be able to speak French but he understood perfectly well what _Chinoise_ meant.

Di Roy rushed forward just as Jushiro prepared a round house kick directly into his stomach. Di Roy hunched over in agony, mouthing a curse as his breath was knocked out of him.

“Ki-ai!” Jushiro shouted quickly landing blows on Di Roy’s pressure points, disabling the movement in his arms.

“What the fuck? How the fuck?” Di Roy shouted angrily, his arms dangling uselessly at his sides. Jushiro did not hesitate, hitting Di Roy with a forward and then a reverse punch. Di Roy staggered from side to side before crashing onto the ground facedown.

“My sword?” Jushiro asked the instant Di Roy had fallen. He held out his hand to Shawlong, wiggling his fingers in gesture.

“Such a serious face.” Yylfordt cooed from his perch. He had watched the fight with little interest but now that Jushiro had won, he had all of the blonde’s attention. “You’re too handsome to make such a face, brother.”

“I’m not translating that.” Shawlong complained, taking Jushiro’s sword from Nakeem and handing it back to the rightful owner.

“You are such a bore, brother.” Yylfordt chimed, tossing his long blonde hair behind his shoulder. Jushiro watched him as he spoke, curious about his mannerisms. He moved and spoke like a woman, his hands gesticulating in the air. He was fair and handsome but exposed an unusual amount of skin.

He wondered idly if Shunsui would find the man handsome as well. The long, soft hair, the unique sparkling eyes, and his smooth, unblemished skin. Men and women belonged together. That was how the human race survived. But then, men like Shunsui, who liked men, did they search out men like Yylfordt Granz?

Jushiro shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was moments from engaging in a second battle and he was wondering what Shunsui Kyoraku’s type was. He scolded himself, clicking his tongue in aggravation. _It’s not like I care anyway,_ Jushiro reminded himself.

“Alright, my turn.” Edrad Liones crowed, hopping out of his chair and swinging a large mace around his head.

“NO!” Yylfordt screamed, jumping down to the floor and running over to Edrad. He heaved the mace away from the larger man and tossed it behind him. Jushiro was impressed by the strength hidden in his body. “You mess up his face and we can’t sell him. Take him down without maiming him and we can get at least twenty guilders off ‘im.”

“Got it.” Edrad replied simply, turning and taking a sword from Nakeem. “I’ll finish this quick.”

“Just finish it, I’m hungry.” Nakeem groaned, rubbing his fat sadly. 

“Shawlong, tell him that I’m gonna have him tonight.” Edrad taunted. “I’m gonna have him until he wishes he was dead and then we’re gonna sell him. And then some old man will have him… tell him, Shawlong.”

“Edrad wants me to tell you,” Shawlong reluctantly began in Chinese. “That you will become a whore when you lose.”

Jushiro was silent for a moment, a blush creeping into his cheeks which infuriated him further. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. “You tell Edrad that I am going to kill him the most painful way possible.”

“Wha’did he say?” Edrad grinned wickedly.

“He said he looks forward to it.” Shawlong said simply, crossing his hands over his chest. “Begin.”

Edrad charged forward, whooping loudly. He brought his sword down quickly, sending sparks flying as it hit Jushiro’s. They began to circle each other slowly, Edrad occasionally swiping at Jushiro unsuccessfully.

“Ya know, brother,” Yylfordt whispered to Shawlong as they watched the match. “I was thinking that he really recovered fast. I mean, there’s no bruising…?”

“Between you and me,” Shawlong exhaled heavily, his voice barely a whisper. “I’m not entirely sure he’s human.”

Jushiro felt a sudden chill and shivered, bringing his sword down on Edrad’s forcefully. The heat began to dissipate from the room and Jushiro cursed beneath his breath. _Not yet,_ he screamed in his head, _I’m not ready yet._

“Just stay still and die!” Edrad roared, no longer willing to capture Jushiro alive. He slashed and hacked the air, screaming in rage as Jushiro’s sword cut his chest. He was cut twice more on the neck before he realized he had underestimated Jushiro. “You have talent, I’ll give you that, but you’re outnumbered.”

Nakeem drew his sword, attacking Jushiro from behind. Jushiro landed a back kick, knocking Nakeem to the ground without ever turning away from Edrad. Edrad spit on the ground with a curse, “Since you’re not a good boy, I’ll just have your corpse.”

Jushiro exhaled heavily, his warm breath coming out in wisps, he gestured Edrad forward with a smile. “Are you stupid? I still don’t speak French.” Jushiro ducked, spinning around quickly with a hook kick to Edrad’s knees.

Edrad cursed loudly, falling to one knee. Jushiro drew his sword from his obi, piercing Edrad through the shoulder and then the other. Edrad’s arms dropped to his sides and his face paled. “I can’t move my arms! I can’t move! Somebody help me!”

Jushiro showed no hesitation, swinging his sword against Edrad’s neck, a clean cut. Edrad’s head flew sideways, rolling across the dirt until it came to rest by Yylfordt’s feet. Yylfordt’s face blanched, his unique eyes widening with fear. His mouth opened, as if to scream, but instead he stammered, pointing a long, thin finger at the decapitated head.

_AH-WOOOOOOOOOOO_

Jushiro froze to the spot, his eyes closing as two black blurs leapt past him. He counted to three with his eyes tightly shut and pushed his sword back into his obi. Like a floodgate, screams began to rush over him, drowning him. Without a backward glance he tread softly toward the tunneled exit.

His fingers clawed at the earthen walls of the tunnel, the pitch blackness beginning to eat away at his nerves. The sound of agony and terror reached him so far as the mouth of the dugout. He climbed awkwardly through the opening, rolling down the hill until he regained his bearings.

Jushiro brushed his clothing off in silence. Had he been wrong to come here? Was he a terrible person? Jushiro looked down at his esteemed sword with enmity. Was a sword worth five lives? Had he done something immature and conceited? Jushiro’s body tensed as he sensed someone standing behind him.

_“Daphne, do you want to see something you haven’t seen before?” Di Roy Rinker’s voice floated down the hill and Jushiro’s skin prickled._

Jushiro was lobbed forward by the force of a vicious blow to the kidney. He dropped to his knees with a grunt, unable to move for a few moments. Di Roy’s foot connected with his jaw and he was rolled onto his back. “You’re gonna die now, fucker.”

_“Yes! What is it brother? Is it a surprise?” A maiden’s voice cried out in excitement._

_“Sssshut up, bitch! Ssshut up!” Di Roy lisped in anger. “It’sss not ssssuposssed to be funny.”_

Di Roy spun on his heels, his eyes wide and pupils small. “What? What wasss that?” Di Roy flattened Jushiro with another kick, leaning down and driving his dagger into Jushiro’s hand, pinning him momentarily to the spot. He left Jushiro, stalking up the hill in bewilderment.

_“Where is your sister?” a woman sobbed, her cries echoing throughout the trunk. “Where is she?!?” the trunk rattled and shook violently. “You bastard! You lame tongued bastard! Where is she?”_

_“We’ve found the Fraulein…” a man spoke suddenly, regret and pity drenching his voice. “Dead. Frozen in the ice. Frau, I’m sorry, her clothes are amiss from her person and her neck appears to have been broken…”_

“What? What isss thiss?” Di Roy whispered, his face paling. He looked between the trunk and Jushiro and began to cry. They were not ugly, sniveling tears, but instead the big, fat tears that children often cry from heartbreak. “What are you?”

Jushiro pulled the dagger from his hand and sat up, holding his bleeding appendage against his chest. “That box contains your greatest sin.”

“Ah, I ssee.” Di Roy answered simply, falling onto his knees slowly. He knelt, his head bent forward and tears streaming from his eyes. “I…”

AH-WOOOOOOOOOOO

Di Roy shivered as the wolves’ howls ripped through the cold air. He kept his head down, his hands twisting between his legs. He sobbed uncontrollably, the tears soaking his bloodstained shirt. “I’m sssorry,” Di Roy choked out, twitching slightly as Coyote’s scorching hand brushed against his shoulder. “I’m sssorry Daphne, I’m ssorry, Mama.”

The wooden trunk vibrated forcefully before heaving onto its side and spilling the contents. A girl with handsome flaxen hair rolled out, her skin as white as first snow. Her blue eyes stared blindly ahead, her purpling lips slightly ajar. Her hands were curled, as if beckoning the men to her.

“Daphne!” Di Roy wailed, crawling forward on his hands and knees. He pulled the frozen corpse into his lap, stroking her hair, her face. “Oh, I’m sso sssorry. I didn’t mean to!”

Coyote redressed quickly, pulling a glove over one hand with a scowl.  Shunsui looked from Coyote to the trunk in confusion. “What is this?”

“He’s not the Master’s preferred taste.” Coyote shrugged, snapping his fingers loudly. The corpse in Di Roy’s lap morphed instantly and he screamed in fright. The small creature hissed, crawling backward hurriedly.

Lilinette scurried to Coyote, only standing upright once she was at his side. She pushed her hand into his and he led her back to the trunk. “I’m hungry.”

“I’m sorry.” Coyote apologized quietly. “But you can’t eat this one.” He lifted her into the trunk as she resisted with all her might. Blood spurted from Coyote’s face and neck as she tried to claw her way out, like an alley cat. “I’m sorry, love. Only a little while longer.”

Coyote forced his claw like nail into the keyhole, pinning her down. He slammed the lid shut, having to sit on it to get it closed and locked. He sat there for a moment in silence before standing up, pulling his other glove over his hand.

“You.” Coyote’s voice was gruff and harsh as he lifted Di Roy to his feet by his shirt. “Do you understand what just happened?”

“I… no… I… sshe… Daphne…” Di Roy stammered in bewilderment.

“You cannot go to Hell for something you are truly sorry for.” Coyote explained impatiently. He looked from Shunsui to Jushiro with disappointment. “Even though you thieve and manipulate and witness murder, you yourself can be forgiven.”

“Lucky day.” Shunsui muttered.

“You have been given an opportunity. Do not fuck it up. Do not hurt people. Do not steal. Do not hold company with those who do.” Coyote continued with contempt.

“Oh, God. Yesss. I won’t…” Di Roy murmured, wiping tears from his eyes. “I am sssorry. I will do better! Angelss! You are divine!” Di Roy scrambled forward on his knees, kissing Coyote’s boots.

“Listen to me,” Shunsui interrupted with a scowl. “Maybe God or whoever can forgive you, but I’m not so nice. Go. Now. Before I eat you.” Di Roy rose shakily to his feet, he backed down the hill in terror, breaking into a run as Shunsui howled noisily, impressive and awe inspiring even in his human form.

“How could that guy…?” Coyote began, shaking his head in uncertainty.

“It makes a lot more sense if you accept that God is not real,” Shunsui snapped bitterly. “God is dead or worse, never existed. And the Devil only wants the very worst for his company. Or perhaps, he knew Di Roy Rinker still had evil to do…”

“Please…” Jushiro sighed, rubbing his forehead in worry. “It’s no good to lose what hope we have.”

“You have hope?” Coyote asked, arching his brows. “Are you feebleminded?”

“No.” Jushiro tried his best not to become impatient with the two men. “You may be cursed. But I am cursed too. You may suffer agony. But I do as well. You have to keep hope, not for God, or to spite the Devil, but for you! If you have no hope, all is lost.”

Shunsui hoisted the trunk onto his shoulder with a grunt. “Where to? We can’t go back to the tavern now can we?”

“No.” Jushiro agreed with a nod. “Aisslinger is known to be missing, we took off, the gang has been murdered, Di Roy is on the loose. We must move on.”

“So, which way do we want to walk?” Shunsui exhaled, rubbing his chin in thought.

“East.” Coyote answered after a long silence. “Into the Holy Roman Empire and then after that… I’ve always wanted to go to Italy.”

“Italy?” Shunsui ran the thought over in his mind. “I wouldn’t mind seeing the carnivals.”

“There are many people, from all over, it’s a great place to blend in,” Jushiro added logically. They began to walk east, the sun blazing overhead even though the air was cold.

“I hear the food is divine and the young men are insatiable.” Coyote smiled, tugging at his belt. “Perhaps what they really need is a Frenchman.”

“If you have so much energy,” Shunsui grunted. “You can carry the trunk.”

* * *

 

 “Are you cold?” Jushiro looked up as Coyote spoke, smiling as Coyote covered him with the heavy wool blanket.

“Yes.” Coyote admitted, using every ounce of restraint he had to keep his teeth from chattering.

“Here,” Coyote exhaled, lifting his shirt over his head. “I’ll warm you up.” Jushiro opened his mouth to protest as Coyote climbed over him, moving to sit behind him. He pulled Jushiro backward, laying him across his bare chest.

Jushiro’s body eventually relaxed, as if melting against Coyote’s sweltering body. He was suddenly conscious of Coyote’s breath against his ear, his arms around his shoulders. His well-developed chest pressed against him, his groin at the small of his back. “I think… that this is… a little beyond... normal, uh, boundaries.”

“Huh?” Coyote tilted his head in confusion, playfully tugging on Jushiro’s ear lobe with a gloved hand. “Are you still shivering? No? Then good. Be still and quiet.”

“Am I crushing you? I outweigh you easily.” Jushiro grimaced in worry.

“Ha.” Coyote laughed, a smirk tugging across his features. “You’re a man, you’re supposed to be heavy. I can handle it.”

Jushiro turned his head forward, pulling the blanket up under his chin, his cheeks stained with blush. He cursed himself, why was he making this weird? Why was he seeing innuendo in everything Coyote said? Eventually he settled down and sighed, “It’s warm.”

“Nice, huh?” Coyote muttered, leaning his head against the tree trunk exhaustedly.  His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his legs around Jushiro’s lower body. “I could just go right to sleep.”

“Shunsui will be right back.” Jushiro pointed out turning to look at Coyote. He watched Coyote’s eyelashes flutter and his face twitch. And in the next moment he began to snore. Jushiro laughed softly turning back to the front with a smile. “Only you could fall asleep here.”

Jushiro scanned the dense forest for signs of Shunsui’s return. He had gone ahead to scout sometime during the early evening, as the sun was just beginning to set, and now that night had fallen he had still not returned. “Hurry up, idiot,” Jushiro breathed, biting down on his lower lip with worry.

Jushiro let his head fall against Coyote’s shoulder and he snuggled closer, seeking the warmth Coyote emitted from his body. His dark lashes batted slowly and the next moment his eyes closed. He jumped in his sleep, wiping his hand over his mouth with a sigh.

Jushiro jolted awake, the first rays of sun rising from the East. He panicked for a moment, unable to move his body, but relaxed realizing it was Coyote’s heavy body weighing him down. During the night they had rolled to their sides and Jushiro blushed deeply at the compromising position he found himself.

Jushiro pushed Coyote’s arm off of him, the cold rushing over him and chilling him to the bone. He stood up, blinking slowly. “Shunsui?” Jushiro spun in a small circle, his fingers brushing against the hilt of his sword. The wooden trunk was still resting under the tree, the silver urn atop it. “Shunsui!”

Coyote groaned sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. He yawned, lazily covering his mouth with his hand. “…he back yet…?”

“No.” Jushiro retorted. “And its morning.”

“Huh?” Coyote snapped to attention. “So it is.” Coyote jumped to his feet, climbing up the nearest tree without effort. He swung wide, gripping the trunk as he reached for the taller branches. He moved quickly and with ease until he was nearly at the very top. He cupped his hands around his mouth and without hesitation or self-consciousness, he howled.

The wind carried his voice away and he paused expectantly. For several long moments the entire forest was silent. Coyote sighed and inhaled deeply, releasing another howl at the top of his lungs. He didn’t wait for a response. Instead he dropped from branch to branch haphazardly, sending the browning leaves to the ground.

“Coyote.” Jushiro spoke in a hushed tone. “You’ll have to track him.”

“The full moon is in three days.” Coyote shook his head slowly. “We have to find accommodations before then.”

“Of course, but we can’t just leave him.” Jushiro replied, his dark brows knitting together. “What if he’s hurt?”

“Jushiro,” Coyote began slowly. “He can find us. We have to start walking, especially since I have to carry the trunk now. It’ll take twice as long.”

“No. I can’t.” Jushiro breathed, his eyes wide. “I can’t leave him.”

“He went east. We’re headed east.” Coyote pointed out with a sympathetic smile. “We will run into him.”

“I suppose.” Jushiro conceded with a frown. “Unless he had to go another way when he returned.”

“We don’t have time. The idea was the Holy Roman Empire. Let’s stick with that.” Coyote urged impatiently. “We’ll probably run into one another this afternoon.”

* * *

 

_Free Imperial City of the Holy Roman Empire, The City of Mainz_

Coyote read the sign to himself, grunting with exhaustion as he lowered the trunk to the ground. He pointed across the road at a little shop with soaped windows. “I’m going to see what money can buy. Wait here.”

Jushiro did as instructed, resting the heavy silver urn on top of the wooden trunk. It had been a two days journey to the nearest town. His legs ached and his feet burned from overuse. He watched Coyote approach a wizened old man, Coyote easily and charmingly introducing himself.

A few minutes later Coyote waved Jushiro over with a smile. Jushiro obliged, smiling in return. In Japanese Coyote explained. “They want six Thalers for this shop. Rather expensive, they think they are playing me a fool.”

Jushiro reached into his empty coin purse, unraveling six threads from the bag and tossing them to the old Mainz man. He eyed the silver Thalers in awe, a greedy smile stretching his face. Jushiro never saw anything but thread when he paid the merchants but by the look on their faces he knew it appeared to be the genuine article.

“All is in order, it’s yours.” The old man rasped, twisting the doorknob slowly. “Get yourself some kindling, it’s gonna be a cold night.”

“Thank you,” Coyote spoke in German quickly, running across the lane back to the wooden trunk.

“And welcome to Mainz!” the old man shouted, chuckling softly.

* * *

 

“Where are we?” Jushiro asked suddenly, tossing a map down on the bed in front of Coyote. Coyote stared at the map, covered with carefully drawn Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana. Coyote exhaled heavily, knowing he couldn’t lie if Jushiro had a Japanese map.

“Here.” Coyote answered, tapping his finger against the map. “The Holy Roman Empire.”

“So we left Luxembourg?” Jushiro asked, his green eyes narrowing. “I thought you said we had a ways to go.”

“I didn’t want you to worry…”Coyote began to explain.

“You lied to me.” Jushiro snapped, his mind racing. “You think I’m stupid. You think you can trick me because I can’t speak a dozen languages like you.”

“No.” Coyote defended himself. “That’s not it… it’s just that…”

“We didn’t run into him, Coyote!” Jushiro nearly snarled, his entire body growing rigid. “We are here and he is not.”

“I have to set up shop. I have to ready everything for the Master’s arrival.” Coyote explained with a frown.

“ _You_ have to! Not me! I should’ve stayed behind!” Jushiro shouted, the veins in his neck visibly throbbing.

“And what? I was to leave you behind in the forest? You wouldn’t make it alone.” Coyote snapped, immediately regretting the moment it escaped his mouth.

“Oh?” Jushiro barked, his eyes wide with anger. “You were a childish, stupid noble prick before you got mixed up in this. I was a goddamn warrior!” Jushiro kicked out at the bed, breaking its leg, the wood splintering out in every direction. “You have some nerve. You, who are forever stuck an immature brat! I am a man! You are a boy! Do not charge yourself with my wellbeing.”

“Aie pitié de moi, Dieu…” Coyote muttered under his breath before turning to Jushiro. “I am sorry. I did not mean to insinuate anything. I just now, had I left you in that forest, Shunsui would have skinned me alive.”

“He has no business in my business either.” Jushiro rolled up the map and tucked it into his robes. “I swear, men who desire men are the worst. I am not a docile pet. I am not a woman to be had.”

“You’re worried and I’m worried too.” Coyote raised his hands in surrender, trying to diffuse the situation. “Maybe I was wrong about him being here. But he can’t die. He really can’t. He will show up soon.”

“I don’t care.” Jushiro retorted, standing up and walking over toward the window anxiously.

“Okay. You don’t have to care.” Coyote spoke softly and patiently. “I’ll care and I’ll worry for both of us… so please, don’t leave me alone. It would truly be the worst thing.” Jushiro turned to look at Coyote, really look at him. Here he was, the right hand of the Devil, a slave to his misfortune, and all he really wanted was to have someone near him. “I hate being alone.”

“It’s okay.” Jushiro whispered. “I won’t leave you alone.”

Jushiro blinked in surprise as Coyote’s warm mouth covered his. Coyote groaned into his mouth as Jushiro’s knee connected with his groin. Coyote whimpered, his hand drifting to his nether regions in agony. “Yeah, I was wrong, I am sorry.”

“Learn your place.” Jushiro challenged, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “I am not a woman.”

“Ah, don’t you get it at all?” Coyote groaned, sitting down on the bed and bending at the waist uncomfortably. “We don’t want women. If we wanted women we would get women. We want men. It’s not an insult, you know, to be desired.”

Jushiro blushed furiously, turning back toward the window in confusion. “A man with another man is pointless.”

“You’ve done it with Shunsui before.” Coyote paused until he heard Jushiro’s intake of breath. “And it was pointless? If so, he wasn’t doing it right.” Coyote lifted his head, his eyes scanning Jushiro’s face as the pain subsided.

“This conversation is not suitable.” Jushiro changed the subject hurriedly.

“Why? We’re both adults.” Coyote smirked, his smile warm and bright in the cold shop. “And besides, did I ever imply that _you_ had to take the role of the ‘woman’?”

Jushiro nearly choked on his own tongue, spinning on his heels to look Coyote in the face. “Excuse me? I know your Japanese is impeccable, but do you really know what you just said?”

“I think,” Coyote spoke slowly, using his teeth to pull off his gloves. “I said…” Coyote pulled the ties of his shirt, tearing it off over his head. “That I…” Coyote pulled down his pants and spread his muscled legs apart. “Would gladly take…” Coyote smiled, his bright white canines exposed as Jushiro’s cold hand brushed against his thigh. “Your manhood.”

Jushiro rushed forward, planting a dozen kisses on Coyote’s lips and face, down to his neck. He pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Coyote’s nude form and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, you’re lovely, you’re handsome. But I believe one person should hold each heart.”

Coyote opened his mouth to reply, his blue eyes blinking stupidly. His throat constricted painfully and somehow, to his dismay, he began to cry. He wiped at the tears, smacking his face roughly as a sob wracked his body. “Shit. What is wrong with me?” Coyote stood up, grabbing his clothes and walking out of the small studio hurriedly. He walked into the main part of the shop, pulling on his trousers.

“Coyote.” Jushiro called after him, his voice heavy with guilt and something else, was it pity? “I’m sorry, please don’t be angry…”

“Fuck.” Coyote muttered under his breath. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Please don’t cry, I…” Jushiro was cut off as a long piece of iron, used and abandoned by a smithy, flew past his head. It struck the wall with a deafening thud, wood breaking as it was smashed to pieces.

“Don’t pity me!” Coyote screamed, his usually calm demeanor shattered. “Don’t you dare! You are the weird one! Letting a man take you, and then saying it’s not right! You are a hypocrite! You and Shunsui should just go back to fucking Japan. I can take care of the Master by myself. He doesn’t need you! He doesn’t like you! He likes me!”

“You say shit like that, about love! Ha!” Coyote cried out in French, his heart and mind in total disarray. “The two of you make me sick! You waste so much time, tipping between friends and lovers! It is ridiculous! If I had a chance, like you two, I would take it! I would never let it go! And you’re so damn cool about it. How?”

“Coyote, I can’t understand you.” Jushiro spoke softly in Japanese.

“And I can’t understand you!” Coyote exclaimed in Japanese. “How can I be with you people and still be so damn alone?”

Coyote’s eyes clenched shut as Jushiro’s arms wrapped around him. He pushed Jushiro away irritably only for Jushiro to knock him back on the bed, his weight advantageous. Coyote, however, was much stronger from the curse, and easily lifted him off and set him aside.

Jushiro, undeterred, wrapped his legs around Coyote’s waist, his arms tangling around Coyote’s neck. Coyote and Jushiro grappled for several long moments before Coyote surrendered, laying back on the bed with a frustrated groan.

“Can you feel me?” Jushiro breathed. “Can my warmth reach you?” Coyote opened his eyes, looking up at Jushiro with a frown. Jushiro laughed softly, delicately, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I cannot love you like I love Shunsui, but I love you with all my heart.” Coyote’s body froze as he stared into those deep, green eyes. “I am not like the two of you. My heart is not on my sleeve. I am cold and…”

“Shh.” Coyote whispered, his lips kissing away the tears at Jushiro’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter. I will keep you warm.” _Warm and fed_ , the words turned over and over in Coyote’s mind. “I will not fail this time. Just please, all I need…” Coyote paused for a moment in thought. “I’m tired of feeling empty. I need something here,” Coyote breathed thumping his hand over his heart in gesture. “I only want to be happy.”

 


	6. Dies Irae

** Part VII: Dies Irae **

** Day of Wrath **

Coyote stepped onto the last rung of the ladder, eyeing the sign above his head critically. “Is it straight?”

“Sure.” Jushiro called over his shoulder without sparing a glance. He busied himself, cleaning the shop window vigilantly, perhaps even obsessively.

“Did you even look?” Coyote complained, hooking his arm through the ladder and hoisting it onto his shoulder. He twisted the ladder sideways as he entered the shop, laying it against the wall with a sigh. “Are you even listening?”

“Whatever you think is best.” Jushiro replied, his short fingernails scratching over a speck of wax still clinging to the glass. He narrowed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip, leaning even closer to the window.

“You are completely ignoring me.” Coyote whispered, waving his hand in front of Jushiro’s face slowly. Jushiro snapped to attention, a guilty smile crossing his face. Coyote frowned, crossing his hands over his chest. “We have lots to do before tonight. “

“Of course,” Jushiro retorted with a shrug, turning his attention away from the shop window at last. He plucked the broom from the corner and began to clean the cobwebs that infested the crooks. “I’m working as fast as I can. I’m only human.”

“I hate to say it,” Coyote began slowly, knowing perfectly well that Jushiro’s mind was on Shunsui. “But _he_ will know exactly where Shunsui is. All I have to do is ask, he’ll either tell me or he won’t.”

“It’s been days! Where could he be? What could be keeping him?” Jushiro paused in his chores, wringing his hands over the broom handle anxiously. “What will happen when he’s not here tonight?”

“I will handle it.” Coyote assured him softly. “The Master favors me anyway.”

* * *

 

_When the Judge his seat attaineth,_  
And each hidden deed arraigneth,  
Nothing unavenged remaineth.

_What shall I, frail man, be pleading?_  
Who for me be interceding,  
When the just are mercy needing?

_Day of judgment! Day of wonders!_  
Hark! the trumpet's awful sound,  
Louder than a thousand thunders,  
Shakes the vast creation round!  
How the summons wilt the sinner's heart confound!

_While the wicked are confounded,_  
Doomed to flames of woe unbounded  
Call me with thy  [ _saints_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint) _surrounded._

 (A selection of metres from Dies Irae, a 13th century Latin hymn for the dead)

* * *

 

Jushiro took several steps backward and kneeled, bowing his head to the floor. From his position he watched Coyote pacing back and forth anxiously, his big, black boots pounding against the floor with a boom. “It’s time, Coyote.”

“Mors stupebit, et natura,Cum resurget creatura, Iudicanti responsura.” Coyote began to chant, his dark blue eyes beginning to tear up. He dropped to his knees in front of the silver urn, his hand reaching for the long knife resting beside it. “Ingemisco, tamquam reus: Culpa rubet vultus meus: Supplicanti parce, Deus.”

Jushiro closed his eyes tightly as a cry issued from Coyote’s mouth. He had seen the ceremony enough times to know that Coyote had pierced the knife through his own abdomen. The heavy scent of blood filled the room and the wooden box began to tremble.

Coyote grunted, pushing the pain to the back of his mind. He pressed his fingers to his wound forcefully, and using his hand like a paintbrush, began to draw a circle around himself. “Dies iræ, dies illa, dies tribulationis et angustiæ, dies calamitatis et miseriæ, dies tenebrarum et caliginis, dies nebulæ et turbinis, dies tubæ et clangoris super civitates munitas et super angulos excelsos."

Jushiro shuddered, the words meant nothing to him, but he knew the results. He clenched his hands into fists angrily, as Coyote staggered to his feet, blood pouring from his stomach. He lifted the knife again, sparing only a moments glance toward the shaking wooden trunk, and drove the knife through his throat.

Jushiro clamped his eyes shut, unable to shake the image from his mind. Blood spurted from Coyote’s mouth as he dropped to the floor, wheezing for air. He choked on his own blood, his body twitching. He extended his cursed right hand toward the silver urn and opened his mouth as if to speak, pools of blood dripping down his chin. He murmured unintelligibly before falling quite still, his dark blue eyes settling on something unseen.

A terrible cry issued from the wooden trunk. The trunk shivered and pitched, bumping against the wall and floor noisily. The chains rattled and groaned, and a shriek pierced through the room like a knife. Jushiro’s skin prickled and he exhaled shakily, “It’s okay, child. He’s not really dead.” The trunk slid forward before being knocked onto its side. Jushiro cursed under his breath, never moving from his position against the far wall. “He’s only asleep.” Jushiro assured the trunk unsurely. “Coyote will wake in a moment.”

Sweat dropped from Jushiro’s forehead, seeping into the wooden floor. He stared at it a moment, an unquenchable thirst overtaking him. He looked up, watching as the beautiful silver urn caught fire. The flames were blue, white even, and they melted the solid silver as if it were sugar.

Liquid silver fluxed down the table into puddles on the floor. The flame died down, extinguishing itself as soon as the urn was completely destroyed. Jushiro stared at the molten metal for a long moment, the heat in the room temporarily paralyzing him.

The metal vaporized and the next moment Jushiro was staring at the being called Sosuke Aizen.  Aizen smiled politely at Jushiro as soon as their eyes met and Jushiro looked away hurriedly. “Good evening, Ukitake-san.”

Jushiro made no answer, instead staring resolutely at the floor. Aizen clicked his tongue with humor and turned his attention to Coyote. He used the pointed tip of his boot to knock Coyote’s lifeless body flat, shaking his head with a laugh. “He made a mess of himself.” Aizen pressed the heel of his boot against the palm of Coyote’s cursed hand, grinding it violently. “Wake up, Coyote.”

Coyote gasped, sitting up abruptly. He looked around in confusion before the pain in his hand registered. He looked up at Aizen with large, wide eyes. “Master.” Aizen put more weight onto Coyote’s hand, a sadistic smile on his face. “Master?”

Aizen waited a few more seconds before removing his boot from Coyote’s hand, pleased with the color that had returned to the boy’s face. “Good evening, Coyote.”

“Good evening, Master.” Coyote returned the greeting with a cautious smile, the pain beginning to subside as his wounds healed themselves.

“You should get off the floor,” Aizen suggested with a grin. “I’m ready to take my tea and it seems you have twice the work to do.”

“Oh, uh, of course, Master.” Coyote stammered, jumping to his feet with a grimace. He wiped at the blood on his hands, rushing over to the wash basin. He reached into his pocket, pulling his gloves on quickly, before putting the kettle over the spit. “I was wondering, actually, Master, if you could tell us…”

“Where Kyoraku-san is?” Aizen finished dryly, sitting down in a chair and resting his feet on the wooden trunk. His dark eyes wandered over to where Jushiro was kneeling and his smile widened.

“Yes, Master,” Coyote nodded his head in confirmation. “He went out to…”

“Mr. Kyoraku went ahead to scout, he never returned, and now you are worried he might be lost or worse… is that right?” Aizen interrupted, his eyes burning into Jushiro’s head.

“Yes, Master.” Coyote replied, his stomach twisting in knots. Aizen wasn’t going to tell them, Coyote realized, not until Jushiro asked.

“Oh, I don’t know that it concerns you, Coyote.” Aizen clicked his tongue in mock thoughtfulness. “I hold an exclusive contract with Mr. Kyoraku just as I do with you.” Aizen turned away from Jushiro and focused intently on Coyote, his brown eyes searching every inch of him. “After you prepare my tea,” Aizen instructed. “Take a bath, wash your hair, get under your fingernails, between your toes, you get the idea…”

“Yes, Master.” Coyote answered, staring intently at the kettle of water.

“Aisslinger Wernarr, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Shawlong Koufang, Nakeem Grindina, five souls, five nights. We open for business tomorrow.” Aizen crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in the chair comfortably. “Good work.”

“Thank you, Master.” Coyote replied, spooning ground tea leaves into the kettle. “We wanted to make up for last month’s blunder.” A shuddered passed over Coyote’s body as he recalled how furious his master had been with the one single soul they were able to obtain at the last full moon.

“I am pleased.” Aizen said simply, gesturing Coyote closer. He wrapped his arms around Coyote’s waist, pulling him into his lap. Coyote’s body stiffened as Aizen trailed a finger down his nose before outlining his jaw. Aizen tugged at Coyote’s ear with his teeth, his hands entangling in Coyote’s lush, brown curls. “Tea and then a bath, my goodness, hurry. You smell like a wet dog.”

“My apologies, Master,” Coyote muttered, standing up and returning to the steeping tea. He poured a steaming cup, adding a sugar cube and stirring. He clumsily reached for a saucer, nearly knocking everything to the floor. He cursed softly, handing the tea to Aizen with an apologetic smile. “Enjoy.”

Coyote cast one last look at Jushiro’s kneeling form before rushing upstairs. Aizen took a sip of steaming tea and smacked his lips in pleasure. “Ah, tea is good for the soul, wouldn’t you agree, Ukitake-san?” Aizen smiled, fully expecting the other man to ignore him, as he had every night for the last seven years. “Reminds me of Japan.” Aizen arched a perfectly shaped brow and sighed. “I did enjoy myself in Japan.”

“Though,” Aizen spoke aloud, his eyes closed peacefully. “If we are talking tea, I must say India wins my devotion.” Aizen took another sip of tea before placing the cup on the table beside him. “I had lots of fun in India too. So many superstitions they never knew what to call me.” Aizen chuckled to himself. “Europe lacks imagination in many ways.”

“Except for torture.” Aizen whispered, a grin twisting his face as Jushiro looked up from the floor. “The Iron Maiden, the Pear, Punishing Shoes, the Hanging Cage…” Aizen began to list some of the most torturous devices ever created by man. “It takes nothing more or less than absolute psycho-sexual deviancy to create such items.” Aizen tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair. “How long do you think it would take to confess if you were forced onto the Judas Cradle? Slowly lowered, naked, onto the sharp pyramid point… how soon do you think they break? Physically, mentally, break down and wish for death?”

Jushiro balled his hands into fists, leaning as far forward as he could manage. He chewed on his lips miserably, his eyes clamped tightly shut. His white hair fell like a curtain, blocking his face from view, but he knew Aizen was still watching. Aizen desired nothing more than to witness complete agony.

“Ah, but maybe European torture doesn’t interest you? What about Japanese Water Torture? Water is forced down the victim’s nasal cavity, and if I’m correct, someone jumps on the waterlogged stomach and it bursts, killing the victim…” Aizen shook his head with a laugh. “I could never be as cruel to humans as humans are…”

“I can only imagine the agony of such brutality. It would have to be the most horrid of deaths.” Aizen continued pensively. “Unless, of course, you were an anomaly who couldn’t die. Can you imagine!? The agony of surviving these tortures? Over and over again! Healing your wounds but still feeling every ounce of misery!”

Jushiro rested his head against the floor, his hands remaining stoically at his sides. Aizen smiled happily, taking another sip of tea. “It’s too bad Kyoraku-san couldn’t be here this evening. He’s tied up with other work right now.” Jushiro’s eyes opened wide, his mouth twisting in a silent scream, his breath coming out in pants.

“Master,” Coyote called from the landing of the stairs. He smiled bashfully, water dripping from his curls, down his shoulders and disappearing into the cloth at his waist. “My clothes are dirty… should I…?”

“No, no, that’s perfect.” Aizen breathed, his warm brown eyes roaming over Coyote’s exposed body. “Good evening, until tomorrow, Ukitake-san.” Aizen stood from his chair, pulling his jacket off as took the stairs two at a time. “You smell good, Coyote Starrk.”

“I don’t smell like a wet dog?” Coyote replied coolly before realizing his mistake. Luckily Aizen simply laughed, his lips brushing across Coyote’s shoulder.

“No,” Aizen replied, his perfectly straight, white teeth biting at the nape of Coyote’s neck. “You smell like the darkest part of the forest. You smell like sex. You smell like life. You smell like struggle.” _Struggle?_ Coyote thought to himself, heat spreading over his stomach and groin. “You’re the one with the good nose… what do I smell like Coyote?”

Coyote paused in thought, turning around as Aizen wrapped his arms around his waist. Aizen pulled the wet cloth from around him and tossed it forgotten onto the ground. Aizen grabbed a handful of Coyote’s hair, tugging gently. “What do I smell like to you?”

“Earthy.” Coyote answered quickly. He paused in thought, inhaling Aizen’s scent. “You smell like morning dew on grass. Like, maybe you smell like soil…” Coyote looked up at Aizen, his blue eyes searching his face. “Your scent is everywhere and on everything. I smell you wherever I go…”

“Do you?” Aizen pressed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Coyote’s neck. “That pleases me.”

“Perhaps we should continue in the room. The bed is how you like it, it even has two pillows.” Coyote whispered, his eyes darting to where Jushiro remained kneeling on the floor.

“I shall have you there.” Aizen agreed with a grin. “After having you here and anywhere else I wish to have you.”

“Yes, Master…”

* * *

 

The door of the shop swung open slowly, the bells on the door tinkling in alarm. A portly man with a red, round face stepped inside, peering around the shop curiously. “Eh, Good morning? Are you open?”

“Yes.” Coyote answered simply, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “What services do you require?”

“The sign said…” the man muttered nervously. “The sign said you sell… special… powders…”

“Of course,” Coyote gestured the man inside lazily. “Come this way.” The man startled as they passed Jushiro, bent down on the floor in a kneeling position, having remained since the night before. “Don’t worry about him,” Coyote instructed. “The Japanese have peculiar ways.”

“Japanese?” the man asked in excitement. “You don’t see many of them! In fact, I’d say it’s likelier to see a dragon!”

“Dragons are nicer.” Coyote teased, ushering the man past Jushiro and up the stairs. “Follow me, my Master is upstairs and he…”

“Ah…” the man paused on the stairs skeptically. “Are you going to rob me? Is this a scam?”

“Sir, I have no intention of lying to you. The man upstairs can give you anything you deem fit to ask for.” Coyote explained impatiently. “He is genuine in his talent. If you can pay the price, anything can belong to you.”

“Ah, I see,” the man swallowed greedily and resumed climbing up the stairs with great effort.

Coyote knocked on the door to Aizen’s room, loud and clear two rasps. “Master?” The door opened, of its own accord, smoke and perfumes coiling into the hall and Coyote gestured the man inside.  “Master, you have a customer.”

“Ah, how can I help you?” Aizen asked disinterestedly, checking the timepiece on the table in front of him.

“I want to kill my father-in-law.” The man blurt out. Coyote nodded toward Aizen and stepped outside the door, clicking it shut softly behind him. He jogged down the stairs, squatting next to Jushiro with a sigh.

“Are you hungry?” Coyote asked softly. “Thirsty?”

“I will not eat in the house of my enemy.” Jushiro replied simply. He looked up from the floor and met Coyote’s gaze. “I will not drink in the house of my enemy.”

“I know, I know.” Coyote groaned, after seven years this habit of Jushiro’s was to be expected. “But five nights is an awfully long time to go without. You can’t stay in one spot for that long…” Jushiro’s green eyes fell back to the floor and Coyote sighed unhappily. “Alright, I will leave you alone.”

The door swung open nosily, the bells striking against the wooden door. “Hello? Hello? Anyone here?” Coyote stood up, brushing his clothes off as he walked into the front of the shop.

“Yes? May I help you?” Coyote asked the old woman who stood in the door.

“Your accent.” The woman complained, narrowing her eyes and wrinkling her nose. “Are you Luxembourgish?”

“French,” Coyote answered with a shrug.

“Ah. Bah!” the woman clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “What do the French know about witchcraft and devilry?”

“Excuse me?” Coyote asked, arching a brow.

“Your sign, you simpleton! It says in big, thick german letters that you are devout catholics who persecute sorceresses!” the old woman hitched her thumb behind her in gesture.

“I am a devout catholic who by God’s design happens to be French.” Coyote smiled, his handsome face warming her heart, if only a little. “And what can I do for you? My Master is with another client at the moment…”

“Coffee! I’m an old woman and I need warmth!” the old woman declared, sitting down with a thud in Aizen’s large armchair. Coyote blanched and forced himself to turn around, setting himself on task. “Aren’t you gonna ask me about them witches?”

“Ah, yes, Frau, please do tell me, if you so see fit.” Coyote called over his shoulder.

“That Ada girl, the baker’s widow’s daughter…” the old woman explained. “I seen her, clear as I see you, down by the river, dancing and singing, and in nothing but her trousers!”

“I beg your pardon, Frau,” Coyote interrupted with a warm smile. “Cream or sugar?”

“Ah, yes, two sugars and no cream, thank you.” the old woman nodded in approval as Coyote set the steaming cup of coffee in front of her. “That Ada, she’s a queer one I tell you. Her brother is just as queer, never married even though he’s handsome as a statue…”

“Coyote, please bring the next guest upstairs.” Aizen called from the landing, smiling as the fat man descended the stairs. Coyote lifted the tiny, old woman into his arms, carrying her upstairs at Aizen’s bequest.  “Thank you, Coyote.”

“He’s such a good boy,” the old woman gushed, patting at her wrinkled cheeks. “I have a granddaughter…” Coyote sighed in relief as the door clicked shut behind her. He lifted her mug of coffee, throwing it out into the fire and setting the dish aside to be washed later. He grabbed a cleaning rag from under the counter and scrubbed at Aizen’s armchair meticulously.

Coyote tossed the rag aside and leaned his head against the wall dreamily. Many years ago, when he first signed his contract, working at the stores had bothered him. He had felt pity for the victims, coming into the shop and exchanging their souls for temporary satisfaction. He had warned a few of them, only to be severely disciplined by Aizen, or else worse, have the victim doubt him completely.

Coyote had spent years watching men and women of nearly all ages and castes flock to Aizen. No matter their need, the sign, the store, and Aizen’s abilities suited perfectly. Every full moon, Aizen returned, feeding on the souls offered by his slaves and laying claim to countless other souls for later harvest.

Coyote no longer pitied them. He pitied the people they harmed; the countless husbands, wives and lovers who had been killed for greed, the businesses that collapsed, and the heartbreak that was, at the root, caused by Aizen and to some degree himself.

“Coyote,” Aizen’s voice floated down the stairs. “Close the shop for the night.”

“Yes, Master.” Coyote obeyed, holding the door for the little old woman as she made her way out.

“And Coyote…” Aizen called out dreamily. “Why don’t you let _her_ out for a bit? She’s been cooped up for quite some time.”

“Yes, Master.” Coyote answered, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily.

* * *

 

“There are seven hours until daybreak.” Aizen noted with a tight smile. “You have seven hours to swallow your pride.” His dark eyes pierced into Jushiro’s, the corners of his mouth twitching. “If you don’t ask me in the next seven hours you cannot ask me again for another 24 days.”

“It’s alright,” Aizen conceded with a shake of his head. “If you don’t wish to speak, I can’t force you… Coyote, come here, I’d like to show you something.” Aizen tossed his jacket over the back of his chair, untying his white shirt and folding it neatly onto the table.

“Master?” Coyote exhaled heavily, fear gripping his heart tightly.

“Do you know what a cat paw is?” Aizen asked, and without waiting for a response, slashed a metal post across Coyote’s chest. Coyote cried out, his hand holding his shredded shirt to his blood chest. “A cat paw is used to rip flesh from the body.”

“Have I displeased you, Master?” Coyote asked quietly, moisture dropping unbidden from the corners of his eyes.

“Yes.” Aizen snarled, the grin never leaving his face. “Coyote, Darling, you should never have let little Shunsui wander off. As the eldest you have a responsibility…” Aizen cooed, brushing his thumb over the wound on Coyote’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Coyote licked at his lips nervously. “It won’t happen again.”

“Of course it won’t,” Aizen exclaimed with a chuckle. “Do you know why?” Coyote shook his head fretfully. “Because, once you punish a dog, thoroughly, they won’t repeat the same offense. Dogs are smart, clever creatures. And they have only one goal, to be loved.” Aizen tapped his finger on the end of Coyote’s nose. “Do you know what a pear does?”

 “Do you know what a pear does?” Aizen demanded, pushing Coyote onto the table and fumbling with the boy’s belt. With one clean pull, he disrobed the lower half of Coyote’s body.

“Ah, wait, wait, I don’t…” Coyote stammered uneasily. “I’m sorry that I angered you…”

“Do you want to know what Shunsui is doing? Do you want to know where he is?” Aizen taunted, knocking Coyote’s knees apart. “Isn’t it only fair you share in his pain?”

“Stop.” Jushiro demanded, his green eyes burning into Aizen’s.

“Stop?” Aizen paused, his fingers tapping against the table. “Would you like to make a contract?”

“No.” Jushiro shook his head slowly, pulling himself to his feet. “I want to know where Shunsui is.”

“I know where he is, of course,” Aizen smiled slowly, his hands still pinning Coyote to the table. “But what do you have to exchange? What is the information worth to you?”

“My pride.” Jushiro answered.

“Ah, yes, I see.” Aizen replied thoughtfully. “I will raise the price, not by much, however…” Aizen grabbed one of Coyote’s legs and rolled him onto his stomach. “The price is your pride… and a kiss.”

“A kiss?” Jushiro asked, shaking his head in confusion.

“Yes. One little kiss.” Aizen raised his hands as if in surrender. “No tricks.”

“I accept.” Jushiro replied firmly.

“Coyote,” Aizen whispered, almost lovingly, placing small kisses all over Coyote’s back. “Be a good boy now.”

“Yes, Master.” Coyote breathed shakily, still pressed painfully into the table.

Aizen released Coyote and turned grabbing Jushiro by the hair and pulling him forward forcibly. Jushiro grunted as Aizen’s lips pressed into his violently, his tongue pushing inside of his mouth.  Aizen’s teeth snapped painfully at Jushiro’s lips, drawing blood. Jushiro’s hands balled into fist, but he refused to defend himself against the attack.

A strange, copious liquid filled Jushiro’s mouth and he began to cough, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Jushiro fell to the ground, his entire body seizing.  Coyote rolled off the table, pulling his pants up quickly. “Jushiro! Jushiro? Are you okay?”

“He’s fine.” Aizen replied dryly.

“What did you do?” Coyote demanded angrily.

“I gave him directions.” Aizen shrugged innocently. “Isn’t that what he wanted?”

Coyote leaned over Jushiro, lifting his head into his lap. He brushed the hair from his face, stroking his cheek gently. “Jushiro? Jushiro?”

Jushiro could not respond, he could not even hear Coyote or feel his hand on his cheek. Inside Jushiro’s head, as if he was there himself, he saw Shunsui, strapped to a table in a dark room. Jushiro turned his head, looking every which way at a dungeon full of torture devices. Shunsui screamed in agony and Jushiro felt the bile in his stomach rise. Jushiro tried to close his eyes, tried to cover his ears, tried to run away but he couldn’t , he was trapped inside his own head. He was a prisoner to this delusion.

Coyote cursed as Jushiro vomited, the sick covering both of them. Coyote rolled Jushiro onto his side, hoping to stop Jushiro from choking on his own spew. “Master? Master, what do I do?”

“Coyote, darling, sweet boy…” Aizen murmured softly. “Can Jushiro die?”

“...” Coyote looked up at Aizen with wide eyes. “No, Master.”

“Then clean yourself up, I have a few more hours left on this Earth.” Aizen grinned wickedly. “Hurry, go.”

“What about Shunsui? Won’t Jushiro…?” Coyote began anxiously.

“Jushiro won’t wake up until I leave.” Aizen explained. “Isn’t that convenient? He’ll sleep an hour for each day that Shunsui’s been missing.”

“And he’s sleeping?” Coyote pressed.

“You might say so.” Aizen replied. “It doesn’t really concern you. Aren’t you supposed to be bathing?” Coyote silently turned around, jogging up the stairs quickly. Aizen kneeled next to Jushiro’s prone form, brushing his thumb over his bleeding mouth. “You gave in too easy, Ukitake-san. I’m almost disappointed.” Jushiro tossed fitfully and Aizen smiled, “But you’re still not broken yet.”


	7. Strappado

** Part VIII: Strappado **

Shunsui Kyoraku intended to quickly scout the area and return before nightfall. He paused, inhaling the scents on the air deeply. Horses and men. Shunsui cleared his throat, spinning around on his heels and heading back the way he came. It was greatly preferable that he did not encounter any strangers. He had been walking only an hour or so and if he ran, he might make it back to Jushiro and Coyote before the sun had completely fallen in the west. 

Shunsui was fast, faster than any human ought to be, and he easily retraced his steps. That was the sole benefit of the curse, in his opinion, he had _abilities_.  The horses and men had fallen greatly behind and Shunsui smiled, crisis adverted.

**SNAP!** Shunsui grunted, stumbling forward off balance. He fell to the ground, his face buried in the leaf strewn forest floor. He had only a moment of confusion before the agony erupted through his foot, shooting up his leg. He cursed, banging his fist against the ground.

“Fucking bear trap.” Shunsui laughed humorlessly as he pulled himself up, tapping the metal device with a scowl. “A fucking trap, Shunsui. Dumbass…”

Shunsui exhaled heavily, steeling himself for the uncomfortable maneuver he was about to undertake. He brought his hands to the jaws of the trap, pulling them apart easily. He cursed quietly, pulling his leg out and letting the trap snap shut on empty air.

Shunsui groaned in annoyance, pulling himself to his feet slowly. It hurt, terribly, in fact the bone was most definitely broken, but in a few minutes he would be good as new and he moved forward with effort, continuing his trek.

**SNAP!** Shunsui felt the bone snap in his other foot and he stumbled, falling to the ground. **SNAP!**  His wrist snapped backward as a third trap enveloped his hand. “Oh, yabbe, yabbe.” Shunsui groaned, biting down on his lip in pain. “Fuck, fuck, fuck this.” Shunsui growled, his eyes clamped shut tightly. A small little seed of panic began to bloom inside and he hastened to remove the trap from his hand.

It was impossible to do. He struggled in vain, nearly severing his hand at the wrist. The scent of horses and men filled the forest and he hurriedly switched to the trap on his foot. “Damn it.” Shunsui grunted loudly, his bones and ligaments snapping loudly. His panting breath began to come out as barks as his body transformed, one limb at a time.

Now that his foot was long and thin, he pulled it easily from the trap. He focused on his hand, watching as his long, thick fingers darkened, shrinking into pads. For a moment the small wolf thrashed around in his clothing, and then with a great burst of heat, the wolf swelled to twice the original size, the clothes shredding to rags.

The enormous wolf whimpered, licking at its wounds. It cautiously sniffed the leafy forest floor, searching for more traps. It took a few steps forward before collapsing, the scent of fresh blood thick in the air. The wolf curled into a ball, its black spotted tongue darting over its injuries. Its nose lifted into the air, sniffing, its hackles raised.

Shunsui once again began to transform, the fur falling out in thick tuffs, his skull breaking and reforming. He panted miserably, only crying out in pain once his human vocal chords had restructured. He curled back into a protective ball, cradling his injured hand against his chest, his wounded feet and ankles underneath his bottom. “Please, God. Please, God. Please, don’t let them find me. Oh, please…”

Realizing he was only feet from the traps, he crawled forward on his belly. He clawed at the tree, wrapping his hands around the trunk and pulling himself up, rolling, at last, into the thick brush. The brush scratched his exposed skin, leaving long, thin cuts that bled an inordinate amount. “Please… please… please…” Shunsui chanted under his breath, the vibrations of horse hooves pulsating the ground.

“Damn! It got away! Find the beast! It’s wounded!” a man shouted in German.

“Loose the hounds!”

“Fuck.” Shunsui growled, his hands dropping protectively to his bare groin.

Within a moment, five snarling canines were at Shunsui, their large, wet mouths closing down on his arms and legs rapidly. Shunsui cried out, keeping his hands firmly in place while sending two of the dogs flying with a kick.

“Back! Heel! Bad doggies!” an older gentleman shouted, his boot connecting with the head of one of the dogs. “We’ve got a man! He’s wounded.”

“He’s naked.” Another man, no older than Shunsui, exclaimed, tearing his sporting jacket from his body and covering Shunsui quickly. “Can you speak? Are you terribly injured?”

“I…” Shunsui managed to sit up with great effort. “I was robbed. I am traveling…and I was robbed.”

“Oh, the poor wretch.” Shunsui’s head snapped to attention as a beautiful woman with violet black hair dismounted her horse. She tossed the reins to yet another man and smiled, her matching violet eyes travelling over every inch of Shunsui’s exposed body.

“He’s not properly attired, Cirucci, avert your eyes, Fraulein.” The young man insisted, going so far as to place his hand over the lady’s eyes.

“It seems he’s fallen victim to your traps, Father.” Cirucci clicked her tongue turning away from Shunsui with false modesty. She snapped her fingers, smiling as she was placed back on her horse, side saddle as befits a lady.

“How truly dreadful! First robbed and then to stumble into a bear trap!” the old man gestured to his valets who lifted Shunsui from the ground. They staggered under his weight and Shunsui shook his head in refusal.

“Please don’t bother. I must return to my party as soon as possible…” Shunsui struggled to be put down, a blush creeping into his cheeks at the state he was found in. “If you have any sort of clothing on you… it would be much appreciated.”

“You can’t walk!” the young man cried out in disapproval. “What sort of Christians would we be if we left you without aid?”

“Cirucci, return to the manor.” The old man instructed measuredly. “Call for the Doctor…”

“Oh, no, that’s not necessary.” Shunsui refused with an uncomfortable laugh. “I heal quickly.”

“You are in no position to refuse.” The old man said in such a way Shunsui realized that there was no use in arguing. “Go Cirucci.”

“Yes, Father.” Cirucci smiled happily, whipping her horse and escaping into the forest at a canter.

“Excellent, Valet… remove your trousers and give them to our guest.” The old man instructed much to the dismay of the largest valet.  “Tesla.” The old man turned to the fair-haired young man and smiled kindly. “Take our guest here back to the manor. Konrad and I will search for the thieving scoundrels.”

“Yes, Uncle.” Tesla replied, waiting patiently for the valets to dress Shunsui.  “What is your name, Sir, so that I may address you properly?”

“My name…” Shunsui began unsurely. “Shunsui of the noble house of Kyoraku.”

“A nobleman indeed,” the old man replied with a shake of his head. “No one else is worth the task of robbery. Unless of course a maiden is involved? Do you have any maidens in your party?”

“No,” Shunsui shook his head, clenching his teeth as he balanced his weight on one leg. “I am travelling with two other nobles, one Japanese and the other a Frenchman.”

“Are you familiar with horseback riding?” Tesla asked gesturing to the horse politely.

“Yes, of course,” Shunsui replied, exhaling in pain as the two valets lifted him onto the horse, behind the saddle. Tesla agilely climbed into the saddle, bringing the reins into his gloved hands. “Hold on tightly, my horse is very fast.”

Shunsui rolled his eyes, wrapping his good hand around Tesla’s narrow waist. Tesla blushed a startling crimson and after turning from the sight of his uncle, he dropped Shunsui’s hand lower, onto his hip. Shunsui was the one to blush this time, studying Tesla in silence as they rode.

After twenty minutes at a trot, Tesla and Shunsui entered a clearing. The sun had set while they were in the forest and several small fire pits lined the road leading to the manor. Shunsui looked up at the grand estate with apprehension. It was beautiful, an architectural splendor of timber, with a tall pointed roof so associated with Germany.

“Welcome to Gilga Manor.” Tesla breathed, turning his head to the side so suddenly that Shunsui’s mouth grazed upon his neck.

“Gilga Manor?” Shunsui repeated, arching his back to maintain the appropriate distance.

“Yes, I live here with my uncle Wilhelm Sanderwicci and his daughter Cirucci, the head of the house is actually another cousin his name is-” Tesla began to explain.

“Tesla! Stranger! Welcome back!” Cirucci called out from the steps of the house, waving her thin arms in the air. “The Doctor is on his way.”

A valet approached Shunsui offering assistance as he dismounted. Shunsui grunted, his feet crunching sickly beneath his weight. Tesla slid out of the saddle nimbly, removing his leather gloves and tossing them to another valet. “Please prepare our guest some tea in the sundry room.”

“Yes, Master Tesla.” The valet nodded before scurrying off.

“Bring him the invalid’s chair.” Tesla instructed.

Shunsui sighed in relief when, a few moments later, he was sat down in a chair with wheels. A large valet with a very crooked nose, pushed him over the gravelly lane, picking him and the chair up and carrying him up the stairs.

The valet grunted, but never complained, carrying Shunsui up three more flights of stairs before pushing him into a salon. The valet lifted Shunsui wordlessly, placing him on a soft, red chaise. “The doctor will be here shortly, he lives just down the hill.” Cirucci purred, chewing on a long, painted nail absently.

“Thank you.” Shunsui smiled uneasily. “But you really shouldn’t go out of your way. It’s not as serious as it looks.”

“Lady Cirucci.” A withered old chambermaid barked. “I am bringing him fresh clothes now, be a good girl and move along.”

“Ah.” Cirucci murmured. “Too bad.”

“What was that?” the chambermaid screeched. “Wicked girl! Get a move on!” She shook her head, chuckling once Cirucci had left the room. “You mustn’t blame the girl… no, no… it is hard on a young lady to lose their mother…”

“I am sorry to hear that.” Shunsui apologized, taking the neatly folded garb from the maid with a frown. “Thank you.”

“Lemme help you,” the chambermaid clicked her tongue impatiently. “You’re injured, fool!” Shunsui’s eyes widened as the old woman stripped his borrowed clothes, wiping a wet rag over his blood stained skin. “Ah! There you are! Such a handsome man when you’re clean!”

“Thank you…” Shunsui chuckled, nearly toppling over as she lifted his leg above his waist. “Whoa! Hold on, Madame! Frau! Wait!” The little old woman tugged up Shunsui’s undergarments quickly, even going so far as to reach inside and adjust his manhood. “Hey!” Shunsui switched to Japanese in surprise. “What exactly do you think that is? It’s supposed to be attached! Hey! I can do that myself!”

“Oh, whoa!” the maid laughed, starting to tug a pair of trousers up over Shunsui’s legs. “He speaks in tongues!” She slapped Shunsui’s hands away, tying the leather straps at his waist. “Lemme do it! You’re not the first little boy I’ve dressed…” she clicked her tongue in thought, laughing to herself. “Well… then again… you’re not a little boy are ya?”

“Oh, leave him alone, Frau Emma.” Tesla entered the room, his arms crossed over his chest. “He is an important guest.”

“Master Tesla,” the chambermaid grinned mischievously. “It’s good for the infirm to get bothered. It raises their fighting spirit.” She pulled the shirt over Shunsui’s arms and began to button it rapidly. “I’m only thinking of him, Sir.”

“Of course, Frau.” Tesla sighed, propping himself on the arm of a red chair. He watched Shunsui carefully, his amber eyes settling on Shunsui’s wounds, his delicate mouth turning down in a frown. “How many?”

“How many?” Shunsui asked in confusion.

“How many men attacked you?” Tesla explained the question, nodding as a valet brought in a tray with tea. “You are such a … _sturdy_ man… to be robbed of everything on your person; it’s rather unthinkable for a modestly built man such as me.”

“Well,” Shunsui began, his mind racing. “Four men and three bear traps.”

“I do regret to say that is our fault.” Tesla sighed sadly. “We have quite a slew of brown bears in our forest and they make a remarkable feast of our livestock.” Tesla stood up, pouring a cup of tea and offering it to Shunsui with a smile. “How on Earth did you end up so far into the woods anyway?”

“My party and I…” Shunsui chewed on his bottom lip nervously. “Were hunting, I went out to scout the area, got lost, and happening upon a group of strangers, I asked for directions. They of course, turned out to be thieves…” Shunsui took a sip of tea, resisting the urge to spit the weak liquid back into the cup. “Just when I thought I had escaped the scoundrels I ended up in the traps.”

“How terrible.” Tesla whispered, his eyes wide with fear. “When the Master of the house returns, you will have to repeat this story. He would be most interested in…”

“Good evening.” A man called out, rather loudly. He smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose, his amber eyes narrowing on Shunsui. “Are you the hapless victim?”

“Ah, Doctor Granz,” Tesla grinned, his eyes crinkling as he crossed the room to meet the doctor. He took the other man’s coat and handed it to a valet wordlessly. “Thank you for coming, this is Shunsui Kyoraku, he is a traveler from Japan.”

“Oh?” The doctor spared no glance for Tesla, instead crossing the room and kneeling in front of Shunsui with a grin. “Are you in great agony?”

Shunsui looked down at the effeminate man in confusion. His skin was milky white, and his features were handsome, but his hair was the most peculiar shade of pink. Shunsui smiled, extending his hand to the doctor politely. “I’ve been worse.”

“Really? You must lead quite an exciting life.” The doctor sighed before, without warning, tapping his finger against the wound of Shunsui’s foot. “This is a rather nasty bite.” The doctor rose to his feet, brushing his hands on a handkerchief. “Well, I’m certain infection will kill you in a week’s time.”

“Oh, no!” Tesla gasped.

“Do not worry, sweet boy,” the doctor whispered, his fingers running through Tesla’s blonde locks. “That would only happen if I did not treat him. I will bleed him, ridding him of the infection. And then I will dress his wounds.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Tesla wrung his hands nervously.

“Mr. Lindocruz, may I have a bottle of brandywine? No glass is necessary.” The doctor instructed, pulling a small kit from his medical bag.

“Of course, I will be right back.” Tesla called over his shoulder, hurrying from the room.

Shunsui groaned, his eyes dropping to his feet and then his heart plummeted. He swallowed painfully, his heart pounding in his throat. He stared at the dried ring of blood on his ankle, the skin beneath unbroken and completely healed. Shunsui cursed under his breath, reaching down quickly and piercing his nails into the flesh.

The wounds were healing and they were healing fast. Shunsui stood up, limping for effect. “Excuse me, where is the latrine?”

“Where are you going?” the doctor questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “You can’t get far with that dying body of yours.”

“I’m not dying.” Shunsui assured the man with a tight smile. “I need the restroom.”

“Listen to me, Mr…?” the doctor began impatiently. “I hold the Master of this house in the highest esteem, and he will be none too pleased if his honorable guest loses a leg or two in my care…”

“Look, Doctor…”

“Granz.” The Doctor interjected. “Doctor Szayel Aporro Granz.”

“Doctor Granz, I can promise you, I will be fine, I do not require your care…” Shunsui paused as a sense of acquaintance surrounded the man. The name, it was unique, he wouldn’t forget hearing it but the scent… the man’s scent was just so familiar.

“Fine.” Doctor Granz lifted his hands in surrender. “Simply let me take your pulse and I will leave it at that.”

“Fine.” Shunsui agreed with relief. He sat down, offering his arm as the doctor reached for it. There was a pinch and Shunsui’s body jerked. He stared down at the needle in his arm and growled angrily, ripping it out and tossing it to the floor. “What is this?”

“You require medical attention.” The doctor answered simply.

Shunsui stood up, bolting toward the door. His vision tunneled, his body suddenly feeling like lead. He gripped the door frame, his head reeling. “What is… this?” Shunsui groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slumped unconscious to the floor.

* * *

 

_Shunsui dreamed he was back in Japan, in attendance of his omiai meeting. He smiled nervously, watching his potential bride fanning herself. Her listed black eyes narrowed, a frown turning down her beautiful face. She made a gesture, visible only to Shunsui, as if she were announcing that she knew, exactly, what he was._

_Shunsui sat back in his chair, smiling amiably as his father patted his shoulder in affection. He looked back at the girl warily, matching her intense glare with one of his own. He disliked her as strongly as she him. His father turned to him, a pleased smile splaying his lips, “I approve of this match.”_

_Shunsui’s stomach twisted painfully and his smile was replaced with a grimace. He felt as if his entire body was on fire and he couldn’t breathe. “Father, I don’t think I agree…”_

_“Kyoraku-sama,” his bride purred. “Is there a fault I possess?”_

_Shunsui shook his head to clear it; the only thing he could think of was long, white hair tickling his chest. When he looked at her forced smile the only thing he could see were bright, green eyes glittering in candlelight.  “I …”_

_“Tell me your secrets, Kyoraku-sama…” his bride pressed, suddenly the only person in the room. His vision tunneled in his dream and soon all he saw was her. She had no color except for bright, pink lips. Shunsui watched her mouth as she spoke as if entranced. “Surely, you have many dark secrets…”_

_“I don’t much favor the company of women.” Shunsui admitted easily. He let out an escaped breath. It was so much easier to confess in dreams where there was no consequence or conscience to manipulate the truth._

_“Have you ever laid with a woman?” his bride questioned, the top of her kimono slipping down over her shoulder._

_“Once.” Shunsui shrugged. “It wasn’t unenjoyable. She was pretty and nice. She was actually a servant in our manor…” Shunsui paused, lost in thought. “She was with child when she left, it couldn’t have been mine, the time was off, but I gave her money and a letter of recommendation for future employment.”_

_“How do you know it wasn’t yours?” Her black eyes widened innocently. “Have you any idea who the Father truly was?”_

_“Well,” Shunsui groaned. “I laid with her only two months before she left, her belly already showing. And as for the Father, I have my suspicions but I never did ask.”_

_“Your Father?” she tapped her fingers against her chin as she spoke._

_“Of course not!” Shunsui exclaimed with an abrupt laugh. “My Father is the finest of men. He conducts himself with honor and character!”_

_“Unlike you?”_

_“Yeah!” Shunsui agreed. “My brother and I may be lacking certain qualities but I can assure you my Father is not.”_

_“So your brother violated the maid?” She sat back, brushing her thumb across her bright pink lips._

_“I can only assume, I never asked either of them.”_

_“Interesting.” She leaned forward suddenly, her ladylike demeanor nonexistent. “And is he unusual like you? Does he eat human flesh?”_

_“I…” Shunsui stammered stupidly. He shut his mouth, his eyes narrowing. “What did you say?”_

_“Is he cursed as well? Who are you travelling with? How many of you exist in the world?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shunsui insisted, standing up from his chair. He took a few steps before doubling over in pain, agony shooting down his arms. He dropped to a knee, taking short, shallow breaths._

_“Does that hurt? You can feel pain, can’t you?” His bride questioned with a wide smile._

* * *

 

Shunsui woke up with a cry, his arms popping out of socket at the same time. He cursed in agony, his arms tied behind his back and his body suspended from them. His legs kicked in midair and he blinked furiously around the dimly lit room. His swung from his dislocated arms, curses spewing from his lips.

“Good morning,” Doctor Granz chimed, twirling Shunsui and watching him spin. “I was wondering how much longer you could possibly sleep.”

“Who are you?” Shunsui grunted, looking around the room at four walls covered with malicious contraptions.

“I’m Doctor Szayel Aporro Granz, we met last night.” The doctor explained as he adjusted his white rimmed glasses. “And you are Shunsui Kyoraku, correct? Would you mind spelling that for me? I’d prefer my notes to be as accurate as possible.”

“Yeah? Well fuck you!” Shunsui spat, sweating dripping down his face as his shoulders snapped back into socket of their own accord. He snarled as Szayel gave his body another push, dislocating his shoulders once more.

“I can do this all day.” The doctor assured Shunsui with a bright smile. “I have no qualms about it.”

“Where the fuck am I?” Shunsui growled angrily.

“How about this…?” the doctor suggested, gesturing wildly. “You answer a question, I’ll answer a question. So on and so forth, until I’m done with you.”

“K-y-o-r-a-k-u S-h-u-n-s-u-i from Edo E-d-o.” Shunsui answered slowly, his eyes clamped shut tightly. “Where am I?”

“Gilga Manor,” Doctor Granz replied simply. “The Master has just returned and should be down to welcome you shortly.” The doctor scribbled down Shunsui’s information quickly. “How old are you?”

“Thirty-something… I think…” Shunsui answered, panting as his shoulders repaired themselves.

“You think?” Doctor Granz clicked his tongue unhappily before sending Shunsui swinging back and forth, his shoulders popping sickly. “Science must be exact.”

“I was twenty six the last I celebrated my birthday,” Shunsui groaned his dark eyes narrowing on the other man with distaste. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I am going to thoroughly examine you until your body falls apart and then I am going to examine your corpse.” Doctor Granz retorted with complete honesty. “How long have you had this amusing regenerative ability?”

“Seven years.” Shunsui kicked Doctor Granz, hooking his leg around him and bringing him closer. Shunsui wrapped his legs around his head and squeezed, choking the doctor. Doctor Granz beat his fists against Shunsui’s legs, his teeth biting down on the exposed flesh of his thigh. “Fuck you, I’m not letting go.”

“We… h-have… him…” Doctor Granz choked out, the blood vessels bursting in his amber eyes. “J-J-Ju…”

“What?” Shunsui released the smaller man, letting him fall to the floor coughing. “What did you say? You have who?”

“Got your attention did I?” Doctor Granz rasped, his throat damaged from the pressure. He straightened his glasses on his face and stood up from the floor. “I think I’ll let you think about your actions for a few hours…”

“Wait!” Shunsui bellowed as the doctor weakly made his way to the staircase. “Wait! Where is Jushiro? Wait! Please! Please talk to me! Is he here?”

“Fuck you.” Doctor Granz spat, rubbing his throat miserably. “You’ll be sorry you fucked with me.”


	8. The Burggraf of Rothenburg ob der Tauber

** Part IX: The Burggraf of Rothenburg ob der Tauber **

Coyote removed the glove from his right hand, squatting on the ground. He brought the tattered shirt to his nose, his tongue darting out and licking the blood stains curiously. “It’s definitely his shirt and his blood.” Coyote called over his shoulder, raising his hand in a halting gesture. “Wait…”

“What is it?” Jushiro asked, holding the silver urn to his chest tightly.

“I smell something… blood everywhere… very heavy scent…” Coyote murmured standing up and ripping a branch from above his head. He tossed the branch into the blanket of leaves and Jushiro jumped in alarm as two sets of metal teeth clamped shut. “Traps.”

“What sort of animal needs a trap that large?” Jushiro questioned, looking around the forest in interest.

“Bears.” Coyote answered, pulling another stick from the tree and tossing it in front of him. “Which is odd because I haven’t seen any bear tracks, or even smelled a bear, for quite some time…”

Coyote squatted down once more, bringing the heavy metal trap to his nose. He inhaled the scent, his eyes closing softly, his tongue running over the gore left clinging to the iron teeth. “He was on his way back, no doubt, but was off his original path by mere yards, and fell into these traps…” Coyote explained before pausing in thought. “His clothes, the clumps of fur, he obviously transformed…”

“What about the horse hooves?” Jushiro asked nodding his head toward the numerous indents in the earth. “They go in two directions…”

“Well, that is where your information comes in very handy.” Coyote stood and pulled his glove over his hand with a frown. “Using the information you have given me and the information you kept to yourself… how right am I?”

“Right.” Jushiro confirmed and if the situation had been less dire, he would have been impressed with Coyote’s tracking abilities. “He was taken to a castle.”

“A castle?” Coyote grimaced. “Or a big house?”

“It is bigger than the Daimyo’s manor…” Jushiro offered with an apologetic smile. “I don’t know how to tell a European manor from a castle…”

“Did it have turrets?” Coyote pressed, jogging back to where he had put down the wooden trunk. With a loud grunt he pulled the box onto his shoulder, his body visibly sagging beneath the weight.

“No…” Jushiro shook his head, recalling every detail of the vision with great effort. “It had a pointed roof, with pointed tips, and was mostly wooden.”

“Not a castle.” Coyote replied, walking around the pit of bear traps and gesturing Jushiro to follow. “And that’s good. That’s good news for sure. I can’t take on a whole fucking castle.”

“ _We_ ,” Jushiro interjected. “I am the warrior, you know, I have actual training.”

“Who needs training?” Coyote smirked. “I have bright eyes and a bushy tail.” Jushiro laughed, the feeling pure ecstasy after the last few days of strain. “What? I have thought more than once I would just stay put, beg on the streets for food, follow some old woman home and live my days as a lovable pet.”

“You would make a rather intimidating house pet.” Jushiro commented, following behind Coyote quickly.

“That’s why I will pick an old woman, her eyes will be shot to shit and she won’t be able to see me properly.” Coyote wriggled his brows with a smirk.

“I like this,” Jushiro whispered. “This is fun.” They walked in silence for a few moments before Jushiro spoke again. “We need to come up with a plan. We can’t just walk up to these people and start attacking…”

“Well, first things first, who are they?” Coyote questioned, grunting as the trunk slid forward on his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Jushiro bowed at the waist apologetically. “They were speaking in German, I think…”

“Well, luckily…” Coyote panted with effort. “If they are really nobles, I may just know them already…”

* * *

 

Tesla Lindocruz steeled himself, taking a deep breath before pushing open the double doors to his cousin’s office. “Excuse me.”

“Eh, Tesla.” The large man sitting at the desk muttered, glancing up from his papers. “What?”

“I wanted to know, well actually, Uncle, Cirucci and myself, wanted to know where Mr. Kyoraku went.” Tesla explained, watching the larger man with a mixture of apprehension and anger. He was mortified of his cousin and it took an unbelievable amount of courage to stand there and question him. “What has happened to the poor fellow?”

“None of your business.” The head of house replied, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on his desk. “It’s my house, Tes.”

“Of course it is.” Tesla agreed, with an exasperated sigh. “That man, he was hurt, I left for only a moment and when I came back he…”

“Huh?” The large man squinted his dark gray eyes, tossing his black hair behind his shoulder. “Why do you care? Were you going to fuck ‘im or somethin’?”

“What? Excuse me? Of course not!” Tesla stammered in surprise. “Why would you even ask that?”

“Cause you like being buggered.” The man shrugged his shoulders, his toothy grin splitting his face. Tesla blanched before turning an alarming shade of magenta. “I’m not wrong am I?”

“You are wrong, Mr. Gilga. You are wrong and crude and very unbefitting of a gentleman.” Tesla turned on his heels, hurrying for the doors in humiliation.

“Eh, Tessssla,” The man groaned, standing up and quickly crossing the space of the office. He reached a hand up, pushing the door closed and leaning down to face the smaller man. “Don’t be like that…”

“Mr. Gilga,” Tesla began, his brown eyes wide with panic. “Please take a step back.”

“Nnoitra…” The man ordered. “How many times must I tell ya to call me Nnoitra, little Tes…?”

“At least once more.” Tesla replied, his hand fumbling for the doorknob.

“Call me Nnoitra,” Nnoitra dropped his head lower, knocking his forehead against Tesla’s softly. “Or I’ll fucking gut ya.”

“Nnoitra, where is Mr. Kyoraku?” Tesla swallowed a lump in his throat. “What did Doctor Granz do to him?”

“Why should I tell you, Little Tes…? Nnoitra asked with a hearty laugh. “Do you really want to know? What are you gonna do about it anyway?”

“Just let him go,” Tesla pleaded.  “He was a nice man… he meant no harm…”

“Don’t interfere with my work, Little Tes…” Nnoitra chastised, tweaking the end of Tesla’s nose. “Don’t worry yer pretty lil’ head with complicated things.”

“Your work?” Tesla mouth gaped wide. “You mean he was…”

“A criminal of sorts, yes…” Nnoitra interrupted with a self-satisfied smile. “And like a valiant knight, I swooped in and saved the maiden fair.”

“Cirucci will be thankful.” Tesla retorted.

“I meant you…” Nnoitra teased, running his hand through Tesla’s blonde hair. “After several days of interrogation, it is quite clear he is a bugger.”

“Don’t.” Tesla muttered, slapping away Nnoitra’s hand.

“Don’t what?” Nnoitra pressed, pushing Tesla against the doors.

“I don’t want to know what you’ve done to him.” Tesla snapped, ducking under the large man and backing away toward the desk.

“You shouldn’t play so hard to get, you’re a man, and it’s not cute.” Nnoitra complained as he turned. Nnoitra heaved a sigh, standing with his hands on his hips. “Now I’m in a foul mood. It’s your fault.”

“I’m sorry, Mr…. Nnoitra.” Tesla apologized crossing his arms over his chest. “I never meant to upset you. You are a dear cousin to me.”

“Eh, Tesssss,” Nnoitra clicked his tongue impatiently. “You’re mother and my mother share a mother. That’s not so impressive. The bitch hardly matters in breeding…”

“My Mother was a Lady.” Tesla snapped.

“Ha! A lady! A lady! Who gives a fuck about ladies? They are beneath men. They shouldn’t even be allowed to share our space.” Nnoitra raged, cornering Tesla behind the desk. “Nothing pisses me off more than a _lady_!”

A knock at the door roused Nnoitra back to his senses and he smoothed his hands over his clothes before calling out, “Come in.”

“Master Nnoitra,” Doctor Granz spoke softly as he entered the room. His amber eyes met Tesla’s gaze, a wicked smile splaying the doctor’s lips. “We have a confession.”

“Perfect!” Nnoitra clapped his hands together excitedly. “Tesla, why don’t you come with us? I can remind you what happens to people who displease me.”

“Do I have a choice?” Tesla sighed.

“Not at all, Tes.” Nnoitra smirked. “I’ll lead the way.”

Tesla walked between the two men, his head bowed as if being led to his own execution. He forced a smile as he passed his Uncle Wilhelm, whose eyes widened with concern for the young man. “Nnoitra? What’s going on here? Where are you taking Tesla?”

“For a walk, old man,” Nnoitra growled, his large hand twisting over his uncle’s head. “It doesn’t concern you, move along…”

“I’m fine, Uncle,” Tesla assured the older gentleman. “He’s taking me to see our guest.”

“Now, listen to me, Nnoitra Gilga!” Wilhelm Sanderwicci exclaimed in frustration. “Your dead mothers asked me to care for the both of you. Therefore it is my business! Leave your cousin alone!”

“Am I not an adult now?” Nnoitra looked from person to person with an intimidating scowl. “Did my dumb bitch of a mother tell you to wipe my ass until you died? Hell no. Fuck off. The only reason you still live under _my_ roof is because of my God damned good nature…”

“You’re a regular Saint.” Cirucci drawled mockingly.

“Be quiet, girl.” Wilhelm commanded, his eyes going wide in disbelief.

“What? He is a liar.” Cirucci continued angrily, her violet eyes narrowed. She lifted a finger and pointed it at Nnoitra accusingly. “The only reason he keeps us around is to have someone to boss around! Are you so afraid of dying alone? Are you regretting your life decisions already?”

“Don’t stay here for me, no, no...” Nnoitra whispered, gesturing with his hand. “I don’t want you here.”

“Cirucci, shut up at once.” Wilhelm ordered, his hand slapping against her pale cheek roughly. “Nnoitra, we simply are concerned for your wellbeing. After the accident, you seem to…”

It was clear to everyone that Wilhelm Sanderwicci had said the wrong thing. Nnoitra’s smile fell from his lips, his dark gray eyes turning into slits. “What did you say? Don’t even dare to talk about the accident! You bastard! You libertine! My head is fine! I am in complete control! You can go bugger yourself, asshole! What have I done that seems overly voluptuous to you? I work hard! I bring honor to my family name! What do you three do? You live off of me! You would be in the poorhouse if it weren’t for me! Remember your place! You, who are noble in name only!”

“Tesla, Szayel, follow me.” Nnoitra barked, pushing against his uncle roughly as he passed. Wilhelm staggered from the force, nearly toppling to the ground before Tesla extended an arm for balance. Nnoitra caught the movement, wagging his finger in correction. “Don’t help them, Tesla. They are nonentities. They no longer exist to us.”

Tesla nodded his head in silence, his stomach clenching in knots as they descended a long, winding staircase. Tesla had been in the dungeon three times in his life, all at the mercy of one Gilga or another. His skin crawled and his hands shook and he almost couldn’t make it down the stairs.

“Well, well, well,” Nnoitra muttered, spinning a chair around and sitting on it backward. “Hello, Shun-Shun. I brought a friend over to play.”

Shunsui’s eyes opened in an instant, a look of panic etched into every feature. His glazed over brown eyes settled on Tesla and he sighed, a small smile tugging weakly at his lips. “Ah… good.”

Tesla’s brown eyes teared up of their own accord, and he swallowed a painful lump in his throat. The man before him was wretched, hardly resembling the man he had met at all. His hair was matted with blood and matter, his skin was blackened with grim and dried blood. It appeared that most of his fingers and all of his toes were amputated in the crudest means imaginable. “Why?” It was the only word Tesla could form.

“Your confession.” Doctor Granz urged with a patient smile. “Master Gilga has arrived to hear it.”

Shunsui’s head lolled forward, snapping against the strap on his forehead. He smiled and it sent a chill down Tesla’s spine. Shunsui licked his cracked lips slowly and without further hesitation began to recite unusual poetry with every ounce of seriousness he possessed. _“_ _There was a young belle of old Natchez_ _,_ _Whose garments were always in patchez._ _When comments arose_ _,_ _On the state of her clothes,_ _She replied, "When Ah itchez, Ah scratchez.”_

_“Eh?” Nnoitra tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What?”_

_“Your confession…” Szayel pressed the smile slipping from his face. “Repeat what you told me.”_

_“_ A lively young damsel named Menzies, Inquired: ‘Do you know what this thenzies?’  Her aunt, with a gasp, Replied: ‘It's a wasp, And you're holding the end where the stenzies.’” Shunsui continued chuckling at the end deliriously.

“Shut up!” Doctor Granz snapped, balling his hand into a fist and striking Shunsui in the jaw.

“No actually, I liked that one…” Nnoitra replied slowly before grinning widely. “That was funny. The silly bitch is gonna get stung.” Nnoitra tapped the back of the chair absently. “Got anymore?”

“Oh, let him down.” Tesla cried out, covering his face with his hands. “He has suffered enough! He’s gone mad!”

“A pirate, history relates, Was scuffling with some of his mates, When he slipped on a cutlass, Which rendered him nutless, And practically useless on dates…”

“That’s quite terrible.” Nnoitra wrinkled his nose in empathy for the fictional pirate.

“Mr. Kyoraku, tell Master Gilga what you told me about Sosuke Aizen. Remember?” Szayel questioned impatiently.

Shunsui’s eyes widened with fear and for a moment he was evidently still in possession of a sound mind. His body trembled and his mouth opened to speak, “A new farmer's helper named Kull, Accidentally was milking a bull, The farmer said, ‘Boy yer dumb, You done milked the wrong one!’ Said the boy, ‘But me whole bucket's full.’”

“Oh, you miserable little creature.” Szayel exclaimed, covering his head with his hands. “You poor, poor thing. Making me angry isn’t wise. Surely you have figured that out already…”

“There was a gross man, Mr. Kleeman. Who fancied to eat his own semen. But to everyones' shock, He had a big cock, And now every guy wants to be him.” Shunsui smiled proudly, nodding his head as much as was allowed in his position.

Nnoitra snorted with laughter, slapping his hand against his slender thigh. “I like you. I really do. You have balls. You must be so very brave to fuck with me and I like that.”

“I like you too,” Shunsui whispered, laughing merrily. “I also like persimmons. I don’t think you have them here and that makes me sad. Persimmons are sweet. They’re ugly but taste so good…”

“Persimmons?” Nnoitra exchanged a questioning look with Doctor Granz. “Is that food?”

“A tree fruit.” Doctor Granz clarified.

“My mother makes persimmon pudding for the new year each year. It’s my favorite, I always eat the most and I get scolded.” Shunsui continued, gazing off dreamily.

“I don’t give a fuck about your whore of a mother,” Doctor Granz raged. “What are you? Tell him! Tell him about C-”

“LALALALALALALALALALALALA!” Shunsui shouted at the top of his lungs. His throat burned from the misuse but he ignored it, drowning out Doctor Granz’s voice completely. “On a knoll a young maiden named Molly, Her innocence lost through young folly, His name was Sing Chum, And too soon he did cum, And all he could say was "I'm solly!"

Nnoitra stood up, his chair falling to the ground with a clatter. He shook his head, rubbing Doctor Granz’s shoulders soothingly. “Szayel, it appears you’ve lost your touch…”

“I… I’ve lost my touch?” Doctor Granz mouthed in shock, his insult evident. “He is a freak of nature! It isn’t me! It’s him! He heals! Everything I do! He goes and heals it!”

“I’m gonna go upstairs and eat. Call me down when you actually have something.” Nnoitra instructed.

“But I do have something! He said that a man named Sosuke Aizen made a contract with a boy named C-” Szayel began to explain hurriedly.

“There once was a man Robin Hood, Who lived in a Knottingham wood, He learned how to fuck, from old Friar Tuck, And made Marion whenever he could!” Shunsui called out loud, yelling himself hoarse to overpower Szayel’s voice.

“I’ll be back tonight after I’ve supped.” Nnoitra shrugged, gesturing for Tesla to follow him up the stairs. “Put a little effort into this, Szayel. I’m counting on you.”

“Yes, Master, of course.” Doctor Granz retorted, adjusting his glasses in agitation. “You can count on me always.”

* * *

 

“This is the worst plan I have ever heard.” Jushiro shook his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. “Absolutely… Only a complete imbecile could think of it!”

“Stop, you’re making me blush.” Coyote groaned, buttoning up the tailored vest. He inspected his reflection in the mirror, flashing a charming smile. “I look quite dashing, actually.”

“I have to agree.” Jushiro snapped impatiently. “You will look quite the dandy as you’re captured. Shunsui will be very pleased to have well-dressed company.”

“Hey, if my plan doesn’t work,” Coyote bargained with a smirk. “I will do your laundry for the next five years.”

“Ten.” Jushiro insisted with a scowl. “Ten years and for every piece you damage, I add a year.”

“Deal.” Coyote agreed. “This will work, I promise.”

“It had better, because I do not want to see this guy,” Jushiro gestured to the silver urn as he spoke. “If you are both captured and can’t revive him. I don’t even want to know what pit of hell he will chase us to.”

Coyote clasped his hands behind his back and turned to face Jushiro. “How do I look?”

“Like a proper gentleman.” Jushiro complimented barely resisting the urge to run his hands over his slicked back curls. Coyote adjusted his tie anxiously before pulling a beautiful timepiece from his breast pocket. “Of course I’m running late.”

“You slept too long.” Jushiro chastised halfheartedly.

“Alright then. Do you remember where you’re going?” Coyote questioned. “You remember what to do?”

“Yes.” Jushiro replied shortly. “I have the mental capacity to remember your harebrained plan.” Jushiro sighed heavily and frowned. “I’m sorry, I’m just worried. Good luck, Coyote. Be careful.”

“You too, Ukitake-san.” Coyote jogged across the room, brushing his gloved hand over the wooden trunk. “I will be with you again soon. Be good. Be patient.” The trunk sat quiet and still. “I love you, ‘Netto.”

Coyote left the rented room quietly, sparing a momentary glance at the proprietor as he passed. “Good evening, Vicomte Starrk. Your carriage is ready for you, Sir.”

“Good.” Coyote answered stiffly, his blue eyes hooded and disinterested. He paused at the door, stepping through once it had been opened for him. A valet opened the door of the carriage and he agilely hopped onto the runner, climbing inside.

“Have you announced my arrival?” Coyote asked, staring out the window instead of looking at the man he spoke to.

“Yes, Vicomte,” the valet answered quickly. “He sent a letter, inviting you to dine with him this evening.”

“Am I late?” Coyote asked sternly.

“Vicomte, there is…”

“If I am running late, perhaps you should close your mouth and drive the carriage.” Coyote retorted fiercely, turning to examine the valet intensely. He felt terrible for the man, but he had a role to fill and he intended to play it perfectly.

“Vicomte.” The man mumbled, shutting the door of the carriage without another word. The carriage rolled along noisily, bumping along the gravel road. The ride was uncomfortable but short and Coyote was relieved.

“Welcome, Vicomte Starrk, to Gilga Manor.” One of the Gilga’s valets addressed him, extending an arm to assist him out of the carriage. “Master Gilga would be most pleased if you were to join him for dinner.”

Coyote placed his hat on his head, following behind the valet into the house. He feigned disinterest, coolly looking over the priceless art with a critical eye. He followed the attendants in silence, entering an enormous and highly adorned dining hall. Coyote smiled warmly, raising his hand in greeting. “Welcome to the home of Burggraf Nnoitra Gilga of Rothenburg ob der Tauber.”

“Introducing Gentilhomme Seigneur Coyote Starrk, Vicomte of the County of Nevers.” The Valet announced, with certain difficulties concerning the French pronunciation.

“So… what brings a wee little French lad to the Holy Roman Empire without even his wet-nurse?” Nnoitra teased, extending his hand in greeting. He shook firmly, pleasantly surprised by the decisiveness of Coyote’s grip. “You aren’t here to speak religion are you? I must maintain that a French pope would be terrible…”

“Oh, good Heavens, no!” Coyote laughed merrily, reaching out for Cirucci’s hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing softly. “A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle.”

“Hello…” Cirucci bat her eyelashes flirtatiously, a pretty pink staining her cheeks. “I’m Cirucci Sanderwicci.”

“Please have a seat, Vicomte.” Nnoitra offered politely, his gray eyes gleaming. “This is my dearest uncle Wilhelm Sanderwicci and my darling cousin, Tesla Lindocruz.”

“Pleased to meet you, Vicomte Starrk.” Wilhelm shook hands with Coyote briskly.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Tesla murmured, looking down at his place setting rather glumly.

“Will the Doctor be joining us for dinner as well?” Wilhelm asked, looking around the table as if the man might suddenly appear.

“He said he was too busy.” Nnoitra raised his hands in surrender and grinned. “You know how men of superior intelligence are… always running around like a chicken with its head cut off.”

“Ah, well, I’m afraid I’m French, we’re too cool to act like that…” Coyote teased, gesturing for a valet to fill his goblet with wine.

“Or maybe you as a people just don’t possess superior intelligence?” Nnoitra suggested with a wry smile. “I jest, of course.”

“I apologize for this, Mademoiselle, but I would like to speak to the Burggraf about the reason of my visit. I must further apologize because I feel it opposes proper digestion.” Coyote warned, a curl escaping from its hold and falling forward into his face.

“Eh?” Nnoitra murmured. “Now I am very curious, Vicomte.”

“The noble house of Gilga is certainly aware that, like you, the Starrk family made a name for ourselves during the crusades.” Coyote explained. “As a proper catholic family we have persevered through the dark ages but not without considerable loss.”

“The crusades…” Nnoitra scoffed. “That was about 600 years ago… I’m not really into social studies…”

“I have a purpose, I can assure you,” Coyote lifted his hands in a peaceable gesture. “I am here today for one reason.” Coyote paused for dramatic effect. “I am have hunted a beast to your very forest…”

“What?” Wilhelm began but Nnoitra raised a hand to silence him.

“I have hunted a creature, for months I journeyed until, at last, he caught our scent and attacked at nightfall. I wounded the beast but was forced to retreat. It is in your forest that I lost sight of the creature.”

“Wow, that is rather fantastical,” Tesla breathed, his hand covering his mouth in shock.

“Every word of it is true. I swear it upon the grave of my dear mother…” Coyote crossed himself, closing his eyes dramatically.

“How many do you travel with?” Nnoitra asked after a thoughtful pause. “You couldn’t do this alone, could you?”

“Myself and three companions.” Coyote explained, internally thanking Jushiro for that seemingly minor detail. Nnoitra seemed to accept the comment, sitting back as his mind whirred into action.

“What sort of creature?” Cirucci asked, her violet eyes glittering in the candlelight.

“A wolf.” Coyote answered simply, taking a slow sip of wine.

“A wolf?” Tesla repeated, looking from Nnoitra to his uncle in confusion. “Just one? That is rather odd. Wolves travel with their mate and their children, even when the children have reached adulthood…”

“You know a lot about wolves?” Coyote asked with a grin and for a moment, when his eyes met Tesla’s, there was an overwhelming desire to smell the blonde, to run his hands through his hair. Coyote cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed, and turned his attention back to Nnoitra. “This wolf isn’t a gray wolf. This wolf does not fear man. It does not content itself with meals of goats and rabbits.”

“I’m listening.” Nnoitra waved his hand, dismissing the pretention and indicating for Coyote to continue.

“I want permission to search your forest. My three companions are currently assembling a team of hunters. We aim to catch it before it ravages this place.” Coyote explained simply, wiping his gloved hands against one another in the air.

“I’d like to show you something…” Nnoitra offered suddenly. He stood up from his chair and for the first time Coyote saw how monstrous in size the man truly was. Nnoitra excused himself hurriedly and Coyote followed suit. “I have something unique I think you’ll be very interested in…”

“Oh?” Coyote asked innocently. He calculated the distance Nnoitra’s arms could reach and he maintained that distance at all times as he followed the Burggraf down a hallway. Coyote fought the urge to retch, covering his mouth and nose hurriedly. Blood. Shunsui’s blood, Shunsui’s scent invaded his nostrils and he nearly shrank away in disgust.

“What’s the matter?” Nnoitra turned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I…” Coyote began nervously. “I felt a sudden chill, as if I were approaching pure evil…” Coyote lied quickly, his gloved hand pinching his nose closed as discreetly as he could manage.

“Eh,” Nnoitra muttered to himself. “So you say.” Nnoitra opened a heavy, fortified door and gestured Coyote inside. Coyote paled, he would have to approach the giant and even worse, he had the possibility of being thrown into the room and locked up. “Come on… hurry up… I’m not exactly patient. Especially not for a little kid like you…”

“I’m not a kid,” Coyote insisted, scurrying passed Nnoitra anxiously. “I’m probably older than you are.”

“Eh? What are you, sixteen? Seventeen? I’m a grown man,” Nnoitra laughed, reaching in front of him and pulling a brown curl into his hand. He brushed his thumb across Coyote’s hair before bringing the curl to his nose and inhaling. “Your hair smells good.”

“Thank you, Burggraf,” Coyote replied awkwardly.

“Call me Nnoitra.” Nnoitra said with a wide, toothy grin. “I insist.”

“Thank you, Nnoitra.” Coyote retorted with false bravado. “I feel most welcome here.”

“I’m glad.” Nnoitra stepped passed Coyote and starting down the staircase slowly. “Will you be staying long?”

“Oh, I’m not sure.” Coyote answered. “It depends on how soon I catch the beast and the damage it has done.”

“I’d like it if you’d be my guest.” Nnoitra offered politely. “At least until after the holidays.”

Nnoitra gestured Coyote forward and the moment he stepped off the last stair he had found Shunsui. He couldn’t see Shunsui, not at all, but the way that his blood flowed from the iron device he knew that he was inside.

Coyote growled, against his will and better judgment, his sharp canines protruding from his mouth in warning. He inhaled a shaky breath, his claw like fingernails digging into his hand, even through his gloves. He forced himself to speak, “What? Who?”

“I found your creature.” Nnoitra exclaimed, his face twisted into a rapturous smile.

“Who is this?” Doctor Granz questioned, arching a shaped brow.

“This is Vicomte Starrk from Nevers.” Nnoitra introduced them, unaware that Coyote’s demeanor was crumbling. “Coyote this is Szayel Granz, my personal doctor.”

“Coyote? Starrk? Coyote?” Szayel began to panic, his amber eyes growing wide.

“My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured, Thin I am quick, Fat I am slow, Wind is my foe, What am I?” Everyone turned apprehensively toward the iron maiden. Coyote nearly choked on his own tongue as rage took over his entire body. His vision went spotty and he rushed toward the iron maiden.

Without another thought, Coyote began to claw at the coffin-like object, searching for the seam. There was a demented chuckle from inside and suddenly Shunsui spoke. “Hey, hey! Don’t open it if you can’t answer it. What am I?”

“A fucking loon!” Coyote shouted, throwing open the iron maiden and throwing his arms out to catch Shunsui. He expected Shunsui to fall forward but he was stuck on the spikes like an insect.

Coyote felt a prick of cold steel on his back and he sighed heavily. He turned flashing the doctor a guilty smirk. “What was your name again?”

“Szayel Aporro Granz.” Doctor Granz replied tersely, pressing his blade more painfully into Coyote’s back.

“What the fuck is going on?” Nnoitra asked in confusion.

“Is no one going to guess?” Shunsui demanded angrily, pulling himself free of the spikes impaling him. “I’m a candle.”

“Coyote Starrk is this guy’s co-conspirator!” Doctor Granz screamed. “They’re together!”

“Together?” Nnoitra repeated lamely, tilting his head from side to side slowly. “The Vicomte is a monster hunter from France.”

“He lied to you!” Doctor Granz snapped in agitation. “Use your damn head and think for once!”

“Nnoitra…” Coyote began carefully. “I am looking for a wolf. What is this? Who is this? And why on Earth am I being threatened by your doctor?”

“Oh, for God’s sake Szayel, put down your knife.” Nnoitra instructed, waving his hand dismissively. “And put this guy back, he’s bleeding all over my floor.” Nnoitra pointed at Shunsui with distaste.

“Master Gilga, you do not understand…” Doctor Granz continued. “This fellow is a monster as well! I shall prove it!” And without another word he plunged the dagger deep into Coyote’s back. Coyote cried out, dropping to his knees. He groaned loudly, blood pouring from the wound. “And in a moment it will be completely healed.”

Nnoitra stiffened, torn between anger and curiosity. He and Doctor Granz stood in silence, watching the blood continuously flow unchecked. “It’s not stopping, Szayel.” Nnoitra growled.

Szayel’s face twisted in horror and he dropped to the ground, pulling his own jacket off to staunch the bleeding. In a panic he jumped up, rushing over for his medical kit. He set to work, flustered beyond redemption. “Oh my God, I am so sorry, please, I beg you, forgive me…”

“You asshole.” Nnoitra snapped. “You dumb bitch.” Nnoitra began to pace back and forth in a frenzy. “What do we do now? What have you done? What will happen to me?”

“Gentlemen,” Coyote spoke at last, standing once Doctor Granz had patched his wound. “It was an honest mistake. Better safe than sorry…” Coyote grimaced in pain for effect. “I will be right again after some rest and some good coffee. Doctor?”

“Yes, Vicomte?” Doctor Granz replied hurriedly.

“Would you please mix me an elixir of some kind, so that I may sleep?” Coyote pressed, hoping to get both gentlemen upstairs at the same time.

“Of course he will.” Nnoitra answered before Doctor Granz had a chance. “He is at your complete service. Do as you will.”

“An elixir will do.” Coyote nodded good-naturedly. He hobbled weakly up the stairs behind Nnoitra, making sure to keep his hand pressed forcefully against the bandaged wound. He reopened the wound continuously, having learned from Shunsui’s mistake

Once upstairs, Coyote was sent into the salon. He laid down on his side, propping the luxurious pillows under his arm. Doctor Granz approached, sitting in the armchair beside him and began to mix together a strong smelling tonic.

Doctor Granz looked familiar and had it not been for his strangely hued hair, Coyote would have thought they had already met. It took a moment before the realization set in; he had smelled this man’s scent before. Well, not exactly, but it was a close enough relation that it struck a chord.

“Granz?” Coyote spoke aloud, deep in thought. “Any relation to an Yylfordt Granz?”

“Yylfordt?” Doctor Granz spat angrily. “My older brother? How do you know him?”

“I met him a few weeks back. He and some of his friends had me over for dinner.” Coyote smiled to himself, pleased with his own irony.

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Nnoitra commented dejectedly.

“Oh,” Doctor Granz sighed. “We aren’t very close.”

_That’s probably best_ , Coyote thought to himself.

“Master Gilga!” a valet cried out, running into the room out of breath. “Master Gilga! The manor is under attack!”

“What?” Nnoitra stood up abruptly, upsetting the table with Doctor Granz’s supplies. “What do you mean?”

“There are men outside the walls,” the man puffed uncomfortably. “I counted over twenty!”

“What the fuck do they want?” Nnoitra snapped. “Bring me my guns. Now.”

Coyote sat up, faking a pain in his back. “I’ll help, do you have a sword?”

“You’re wounded.” Nnoitra snapped dismissively. “I can handle twenty men by myself.” Coyote looked up at Nnoitra in surprise and Nnoitra smiled proudly.

“But isn’t that dangerous?” Coyote asked, actually quite impressed.

"I live for the fight.” Nnoitra admitted with his perpetual toothy grin. He took the gun that his valet offered and he threw his coat over the back of the couch. "I wanna be cut so that my breath is gone before my body hits the ground. That's the kind of death I wanna have."

“Brilliantly put, Master Gilga,” Doctor Granz complimented.

“Szayel, protect the Vicomte.” Nnoitra instructed before turning to face his valet. “Alert Tesla immediately. Have him prepare.”


	9. An Educated Man

** Part X: An Educated Man **

The wooden trunk quaked and the chains rattled. Jushiro sighed, sliding off of the bed hesitantly. “It seems like it’s always the two of us together, doesn’t it.” Jushiro noted, casting one last whimsical look at his kimono and hakamas. He adjusted the waist of Coyote’s slim fitting pants, fiddling with the ties of his shirt nervously. “I look weird,” Jushiro spoke aloud, half expecting the girl to raise her voice in agreement.

Jushiro shrugged Coyote’s worn, wool coat over his shoulders and clicked his tongue, the shoulders almost too tight to move his arms. He felt like a fool and the nervousness he felt over his part in the plan did nothing to assuage him.

He pulled his hair out of his topknot, tying it loosely at the base of his neck and he pushed his large feet into a pair of boots that Coyote had stolen the night before from the very stoop of the man’s house. He grabbed his sword and the item Coyote had prepared and turned from the mirror, crossing the room to the door.

“I’ll bring him back, I promise,” Jushiro assured the trunk, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked down the stairs slowly, smiling at the proprietor politely. He lifted the small board, scraping his chalk across it noisily.

“Ah, yes, Sir,” the proprietor smiled before turning around to address the other attendants. “This is the Vicomte’s guest. He is deaf and dumb and can only scribble on this board, the poor soul…”

_I require a guide,_ Jushiro wrote in perfect German, showing the board to the proprietor. The proprietor nodded, gesturing to the young man beside him.

“Ah, yes, the Vicomte told us,” the proprietor spoke quickly. “Though I suppose if you’re deaf, I don’t need to explain things aloud, do I?”

_Take me to the vilest place you know_ , Jushiro wrote neatly, showing the board to the teenaged boy.

“Huh?” the boy shrugged.

_I am sure_ , Jushiro wrote promptly.

Jushiro followed the boy to the stables, where they both mounted. They rode for several miles, stopping only once they had reached the outskirts of town. Jushiro looked up at the large building and internally groaned. In Coyote’s plan, Jushiro would go into a tavern and find the toughest, strongest, most demoralized men. This place was clearly not a tavern.

The boy led Jushiro into the foyer and they both stood waiting until a blonde woman with deep, brown skin appeared. Jushiro immediately noticed her bright green eyes and even though she was obscured by a shawl, he could tell she was beautiful. “We don’t welcome little boys,” the woman purred, her voice much lower than Jushiro would have anticipated. “Go home,” She brushed a dark hand over Jushiro’s jaw, “You can stay.”

“Actually, Miss,” the boy spoke up, clearing his throat. “He is deaf and dumb, I am here as his guide. He uses a little board to write on… hold on… there he has it…”

_I need fighters_ , Jushiro wrote on the board, his hands starting to shake nervously.

“Fighters?” the woman turned her head to the side, her messy blonde hair falling into her face. “I charge extra for bruising my girls.”

_I am willing to pay_ , Jushiro wrote next, completely oblivious to the exchange. He simply wrote the words he had memorized the night before after hours of practice.

_I need as many fighters as there are brave men,_ Jushiro showed the board to the woman and her green eyes narrowed in confusion.

“How much money do you have?” the woman questioned, eyeing his clothing critically.

“He is here with the Vicomte of Nevers, he is probably loaded.” The boy answered.

“What’s a Vicomte?” the woman asked disinterestedly.

_I am going to attack the Burggraf of Rothenburg ob der Tauber_ , Jushiro drew the letters carefully showing them to the woman who wiped the slate immediately, her eyes widening with fear.

“Why?” the woman demanded, looking between Jushiro and the boy. “Who sent you here? What do you want? Haven’t we suffered enough?”

Without knowing how to respond or even what she was saying, Jushiro opened up his coin purse, pulling twenty five threads out of the bag and handing them to the woman. She held the threads in her hand, shaking her head in confusion.

“What the fuck are these?” she let the strings fall from between her fingers and Jushiro felt all the color drain from his face. The boy gasped, dropping to the ground and pulling the strings to his chest greedily.

“So much money!” the boy moaned. “I’d let you bugger me for this much money.”

“Go home, boy.” The woman snapped. “I already told you as much.”

“But I…” the boy looked at Jushiro expectantly.

“Wait for him outside then,” the woman instructed, placing her hands on the boy’s back and pushing him outside. She bolted the door hurriedly and dropped the shawl from her face. Jushiro steeled himself, refusing to show an insensitive reaction.

The shawl had hidden the lower portion of her face, which was mutilated beyond repair. Her lower jaw was missing the lip, the bone exposed openly in many spots. Scars disfigured her caramel skin, marring what would have otherwise been absolute perfection.

“Who are you?” Jushiro asked, unable to ask in anything but Japanese.

“Who are _you_?” The woman deflected immediately, her Japanese fluid and natural.

“You speak Japanese?” Jushiro’s green eyes widened in shock.

“My name is Tier Halibel.”  She divulged at last. She beckoned him forward, spinning around on her heels and starting up the stairs.

“Girls! Girls! Come down!” Tier Halibel cried out in German.

Doors flew open and several scantily clad, beautiful women rushed into the halls in various state of undress. Jushiro blushed deeply, his face growing hot. He found himself looking at a pair of breasts for the first time. They were heavy but perky, with pink little nipples in the middle.

“What is it Mama Halibel?” The girl closest to Jushiro asked gruffly. He pulled himself away from staring at her breasts and focused instead on her unusually colored eyes. One was ice blue and the other was amber. It suited her perfectly well with her chin length black hair.

“Apacci,” Tier smiled, holding her finger up in gesture. “Please wait until everyone has assembled.”

“Who’re you?” Apacci growled at Jushiro, lazily pulling her blouse down over her head.

“He can’t understand you,” Tier sighed, brushing her hand over Apacci’s forehead affectionately. “Be nice.”

“I am nice.” Apacci mumbled.

“Ha! Nice as lice.” Another girl remarked, covering her face with her hand delicately. She shook her straight, long hair and giggled to herself.

“Shut it, Sung-Sun.” Apacci barked.

“You fighting with everyone again?” A large breasted woman with dark skin interjected. Apacci and the other woman began to squabble and the girl called Sung-Sun approached Jushiro with a wry smile.

“Do you speak Japanese?” She asked softly.

“Yes. And you as well?” Jushiro smiled in relief, giving a slight bow at the waist. “I am Ukitake Jushiro.”

“Sung-Sun Cyan.” Sung-Sun replied, her long sleeve covering her mouth as she spoke. “It is nice to meet you Ukitake-kun…” Jushiro smiled, a bit caught off guard by the use of ‘kun’. He returned his attention to Tier Halibel as the house fell into silence.

“Sung-Sun, will you translate kindly for this man as needed?” Tier asked.

“Of course, Mama Halibel.”

“This man has come to hire our services.” Tier called out, making her voice heard to everyone assembled. The group was nearly fifty young ladies in all, each exquisitely beautiful. “But he has no money…” The room fell into an uproarious laughter and Tier held up her hand for silence. The only sound was Sung-Sun, carefully and quietly translating Tier’s speech, word for word.

“It gets better,” Tier spoke at last. “He wants to put us in danger. He wants us to risk our lives…” Tier paused as several women shouted out in disgust. “I don’t know who he is and I have no reason to like him. He can’t pay me, so he could just fuck right off, right?”

Many women nodded and murmured in agreement. Tier swallowed, wiping at her disfigured face self-consciously. “I can’t ask you to endanger yourselves for nothing and I won’t…”

Tier turned to Jushiro and began to address him. “Why do you want to attack the The Burggraf?” She waited patiently for Sung-Sun to translate.

“Because he has my friend…” Jushiro admitted. “He is torturing him.”

“Why?” Tier asked. “The Burggraf is the law in these parts. Is your friend a criminal?”

“Not by his own choice, no.” Jushiro replied and his response actually surprised the woman. She nodded, smiling sadly.

“Is there anyone here who is willing to fight such a powerful man? With no compensation and no assurance of victory?” Tier asked the assembly.

“And him? Is he fighting? Or is he just to look at?” Apacci questioned impatiently.

“He is a Samurai,” Sung-Sun explained, not bothering to translate the question for Jushiro. “They are the great men where I come from. He will fight…”

“I will fight.” A woman called from the back. She raised her hand slowly, her wavy hair cascading down her well-endowed bosom.

“Nel?” the dark-skinned woman asked in surprise. “You? You will fight him?”

“I will,” the woman confirmed.

“Then I as well,” the dark-skinned woman agreed.

“If you’re going, I’m going.” Apacci insisted.

“This is actually the one thing I would _ever_ do for free,” Tier spoke at last. “I would do anything to rid us of that man.”

“Mama Halibel?!” the assembly murmured in unison.

“I don’t hate men,” Tier explained after a thoughtful pause. “I simply hate men like Nnoitra Gilga. If man truly did not need woman, whether mother or lover, there would have been no Eve…”

“But he is so strong! He’s a giant!” “Yes! A monster!” “If you don’t kill him, he’ll kill you!” “Or worse!” “He’ll break you on the rack!”

“We are not alone.” Tier pointed to Jushiro, wriggling her finger. “This man has a friend. A very special friend, if my intuition is correct. A friend who will not be defeated so easily, not even against a giant.”

Tier turned back to Jushiro and smiled, the act in itself rather terrifying. Jushiro smiled back, surprised as she took his hands into hers. “I will help you. But as I am also helping myself, I must warn you, if for any reason you were to betray my trust, or abandon us, I will find ways to haunt you from beyond the grave.”

“I am genuine,” Jushiro assured her. “I only want my friend back.”

“This friend must be very special to you.” Tier whispered, wrapping her shawl back over the lower half of her face.

“He is.” Jushiro admitted.

“Alright, come with me. Tell me everything you know, without losing any details.” Tier instructed, pulling Jushiro back down the stairs and into a large parlor. “First things first though, why on Earth would you came to a whore house looking for warriors?”

“It was quite accidental,” Jushiro laughed in disbelief at the outcome of it all. “But I rather think I found a better group than I would have otherwise…”

“Oh, for certain you have.” Tier agreed. “I was once a beautiful woman of high birth, I even married well but then I was accused of witchcraft by an enemy and tortured mercilessly. After some time, when I remained alive, they lost interest and threw me into the gutter. Shamed, I was unable to return home to my husband and child. I stood up, woke up, and moved on with my life…”

“I am sorry…” Jushiro replied lamely, unsure of how to comfort the woman or what to even say.

“I opened this house, on my own. I had no man to help me.” Tier continued. “It was a place to get the girls off the streets. It was safer. There weren’t killings each night, there weren’t rapes or robberies. The girls had a roof and got fed and I was happy…”

“And then the Gilga family came upon their higher status…” Tier paused in thought. “His Father was actually worse, it’s no wonder the child ended up the way he did. I wish I could say I didn’t blame the boy, but I do. I hate him so much I taste bile.”

“What did he do?” Jushiro asked curiously.

“He murdered the previous Burggraf, who was a good man, ravaged his wife and daughter and stole every possession they owned. The mother killed herself shortly after, leaving the daughter a penniless orphan. You saw her just now, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck,” Tier explained. “She had nowhere to go and no one would take the poor girl in, except me.”

“He takes every opportunity to call upon her.” Tier continued. “Like he hasn’t done enough to her already. He breaks into my home, beats my girls, ridicules my girls, rapes my girls. He taxes me beyond my ability to pay. Are there enough reasons for my hatred? Because I have one more yet still…”

“I can’t imagine.” Jushiro replied simply, his hands twisting in his lap.

“The fucker is my own son.” Tier’s thick blonde eyelashes batted slowly.

Jushiro’s mouth hung open in absolute shock. He closed his eyes, his head reeling from this last bit of information. “Nnoitra Gilga is your son? That giant man? You don’t even look old enough to have a child half his age!” Jushiro stammered unintelligibly for a few moments. “He is so heartless to his own mother?”

“I will tell you something and I probably don’t even need to…” Tier explained with a sigh. “Not everyone who is accused is guilty but I was.”

“You’re a witch?” Jushiro asked.

“Yes.” Tier shrugged unperturbed. “I had never harmed anyone or anything, so I never thought that it might, in fact, do me in. Though, I suppose you are quite the same in that regard…We are getting sidetracked,” Tier replied, her green eyes narrowing. “Tell me everything quickly.”

* * *

 

Coyote groaned pitifully, burrowing himself into the soft pillow. He wasn’t entirely sure he could get up if he wanted to. The sofa was so comfortable and warm and the pillow was cool and yielding. It was an ecstasy he had been deprived for many years.

“How are you feeling, Vicomte?” Doctor Granz asked with a guilty smile, wiping his hand over Coyote’s forehead. His amber eyes searched Coyote’s face critically and for a moment Coyote thought the Doctor might attack him. “Your gloves… they’re covered in blood. Let me take them.”

“No.” Coyote spoke firmly, sitting up abruptly. “No, thank you.”

“It’s unsanitary. I’ll have the maids wash them for you.” Doctor Granz extended his hand outward impatiently. “You don’t need them inside anyway.”

“You are very bossy, aren’t you?” Coyote asked with an irritated laugh.

“I’m an educated man.” Doctor Granz replied simply. “People should listen to me and put aside their stubbornness.”

“I said no thank you.” Coyote repeated, standing up and crossing the room to the window.  He pushed aside the curtain and looked down at the lawn where several small figures stood. He squinted into the darkness, catching instead a reflection of the movement behind him.

Coyote remained unmoving, seemingly staring out the window as the Doctor moved silently behind him. “You shouldn’t move with such an injury. You should rest.” Doctor Granz suggested, silently lifting the poker from the fireplace. He hid the weapon behind his back, stalking up behind Coyote.

“I’m fine.” Coyote breathed, his warm breath fogging up the glass. “I’m already healed.” Coyote smiled as Doctor Granz froze to the spot as his words sunk in. He was done with this charade and had entered the hunt. “You’re very clever, Doctor Granz.”

“Excuse me?” Doctor Granz laughed nervously, bringing the fire poker in front of him like a sword.

“Did Shunsui talk?” Coyote asked, inhaling Szayel Aporro Granz’s individual scent and letting the taste settle in his mouth. “If he did, you must’ve really been cruel.”

“I was terribly cruel.” Doctor Granz sighed, almost as if lost in recollection.

“I was expecting bigger men.” Coyote mumbled to himself, watching the figures on the lawn setting fire to the stables. They were fast, but small, and Coyote doubted if they could stand up to a man the size of Nnoitra Gilga. Coyote didn’t care about the survival of the assassins, but he did need them to last long enough for the plan to work.

“Are those your men?” Doctor Granz asked, nodding toward the window, approaching Coyote bit by bit.

“No.” Coyote answered, his blue eyes following Doctor Granz’s reflection. Coyote smiled as the fire poker pressed into his back, piercing through the bandage and out through his stomach. Coyote gasped, grasping the tip of the weapon and pulling it all the way through.

Doctor Granz startled, blanching and began to back away slowly. “Your friend felt pain. Can you not?”

“I feel plenty.” Coyote sputtered, bending the iron poker over his knee and tossing it onto the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks unchecked. He placed a hand over his exit wound, nearly retching as his hot blood poured out over his hand. Using his teeth, he pulled the glove off his right hand before dropping it to his side.

“Your hand.” Doctor Granz breathed. “It’s grotesque. Shunsui didn’t have any such deformities.”

“I’m special.” Coyote said simply.

“How so?” Doctor Granz questioned.

“Would you really like to know? You aren’t long for this world.” Coyote asked.

“Oh, yes, I would.” Doctor Granz confirmed. “I am a scientist, after all.”

“Well, what do you want to know?” Coyote shrugged, sitting down in the red armchair and resting his head on the back.

“First of all, why is your hand malformed?” Doctor Granz moved closer, reaching out to touch Coyote’s hand. Coyote snatched his hand away quickly, pulling it into his lap and covering it with his other hand.

“Don’t touch yet.” Coyote instructed. “My hand is a gift from my Master…”

“Sosuke Aizen?”

“Yes, but don’t interrupt…” Coyote chastised impatiently. “My hand was cut off after I signed my contract. I was given this hand, which originally belonged to my Master. Don’t interrupt, I will explain. My Master is not human. I believe he is the devil, but I can’t be sure if he is _the_ Devil or not.”

“Fascinating.” Doctor Granz muttered in rapture.

“My Master has two purposes.” Coyote continued. “The first is to obtain human souls on the one day that he is free to roam the Earth each lunar month.”

“So, your Master can only appear on the full moon…?” Doctor Granz asked in confusion.

“Yes and no.” Coyote sighed in annoyance. This was all rather bothersome. “Master can only awaken himself for one night, on the full moon. The second thing my master desires are human servants. He makes a contract for them, enslaving them for one hundred years in and exchange he grants them a favor.”

“A favor?”

“I won’t go into that.” Coyote snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “My Master wishes us to collect souls for his use. For each soul we provide he can remain on Earth for a day. But that is actually our secondary purpose…”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Coyote rolled his eyes and sank further into the chair. “My Master is trying to resurrect his true, perfect form, and to do that, he gives each of his servants a piece of his own body.”

“So his hand… is now your hand?” Doctor Granz shook his head in disbelief.

“Exactly. He told me once that his body had been cut into 666 pieces and strewn all over the world.” Coyote murmured, inhaling the familiar scent in the air with a smirk. “Aren’t you going to ask me what part of Shunsui belonged to the Master?”

“If you’ll tell me.” Doctor Granz exclaimed in excitement.

“His spine.”  Coyote offered.

“Alright, now, my second question…” Doctor Granz sighed. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? You are surely capable…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of killing you.” Coyote laughed, waving his hand in front of his face.

“And why not?” Doctor Granz smiled wickedly. “If your little coup d’état fails, I will torture you mercilessly…”

 “You’re an educated man, I’m sure you have already realized.”  Coyote answered simply, a charming smile on his lips. “I’m saving your death for Shunsui’s hands.”

* * *

 

Tesla Lindocruz ran down the halls quickly, taking the stairs two at a time. He pulled at the door to the dungeon, cursing loudly to discover it was bolted shut. Tesla rushed up the stairs and back down the hallway. He slid into the kitchen, startling the staff into shrieks of terror. “Excuse me, pardon me, where is Frau Emma?”

“Here I is, darling. Whaddaya need from me?” the elderly maid questioned curiously.

“Your keys.” Tesla panted, adjusting his jacket and rubbing at the stitch in his side.

“Yes, Sir.” Emma tossed the keys to Tesla with a knowing smile. “Do your Mama proud, lil’ one.”

Tesla stuffed the keys down the front of his shirt and once again ran to the dungeon. Once he had arrived, he pulled his shirt out from the waist of his pants and shook, the keys falling to the floor with a jangle. He bent down, retrieving the keys and began to search for the skeleton key.

He shoved the key into the lock and turned, sighing in relief as the lock audibly turned. He pushed open the door, rushing in with an exhalation. “Mister Kyoraku! Mister-”

Tesla rattled in pain as a large mitt carved down the front of him, ribbons of blood spurting from his chest. Tesla stumbled backward with a scream, blood spraying from his mouth. He landed on the ground, striking his head forcefully, an enormous black wolf snarling at his throat. He blinked slowly, unable to comprehend what he was actually seeing and then he saw no more.


	10. Here Comes the Chopper

** Part XI: Here Comes the Chopper **

“If there is anything I can do for you, Sir, let me know.”

Nnoitra Gilga ignored the valet, shaking the powder into the barrel of the gun. He blew the powder down the shaft and sealed the barrel, bringing a matchstick to the powder. There was a plume of black smoke and an overpowering smell before the weapon fired. A small lead ball sped toward its target, striking the cloaked figure squarely under the jaw.

Nnoitra grinned, tossing the smoking weapon to his Valet and taking another one. He loaded the barrel with explosive powder, walking toward the fallen attacker slowly. He rolled the body over with his boot, stepping back in surprise as he looked down at one of his own attendants, his mouth gagged, his hands tied behind his back. Nnoitra lowered his weapon, turning around in a slow, thoughtful circle. He called over his shoulder to the valet, “How many did you say there were again?”

“Nearly twenty, Sir.” The valet answered.

“There is something-” Nnoitra’s voice was drowned out as an explosive shook the ground, the stables going up in flames. Nnoitra cursed himself hoarse, hurriedly preparing his gun for the next shot.

A second cloaked figure darted out from behind the burning stables, running from the scene of the crime. Nnoitra lifted his gun to his shoulder, squinting one eye as he focused on the moving target. He lit the powder, the figure dropping to the ground moments later.

Nnoitra ran over to the fallen man quickly, rolling the still breathing man onto his back. Nnoitra cursed in anger, reaching down to remove the gag from his bound attendant’s lips. There was a low whistle and Nnoitra jumped in shock as two arrows pierced the man’s neck.

“Get inside.” Nnoitra ordered his valet. “Where the fuck is Tesla? Where the fuck is my Uncle?” Nnoitra tossed the valet his weapon, jogging back toward the manor in confusion. “What the fuck is going on?”

“ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  A woman’s voice began to sing, as if it was a lullaby to a child. The hair on Nnoitra’s neck bristled and his mouth turned down in a frown.

“Who’s there?” Nnoitra demanded, turning in a wide circle, his valet suddenly gone.

_“Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_ The singing continued, the sound drifting down the hill. Smoke filled the air and Nnoitra waved his hand in front of his face, his eyes stinging.

“I don’t like to play games.” Nnoitra called out to the darkness. “Come on out and face me, bitch.”

“ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  

Nnoitra opened his mouth to reply smartly but he paused, the color draining from his face. He realized he had no weapon, he had given it to the valet who disappeared. Nnoitra cursed the stupidity of the valet, spinning around and jogging back toward the door of the manor.

“Burggraf Gilga.” A woman’s voice called out to him. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes, focusing on the silhouette in recognition. She was a shapely woman, young and supple, and Nnoitra despised her more than almost anyone else in the world.

“Are you the bitch singing?” Nnoitra spat, storming toward her in anger. “Huh, Nel? Are you mocking me? Are you pushing me?”

“Singing?” Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck asked quietly, her beautiful face drawn tight. “I don’t think now is the time to be singing.”

“I agree.” Nnoitra barked, his large hand wrapping around her wrist. He lifted her off the ground by her arm, leaning down into her face. He grinned widely, his gray eyes searching hers. “Why are you here?”

“I came to kill you.” Nelliel replied honestly, her hazel eyes wide with panic. “But I can’t do it.”

“Of course you can’t.” Nnoitra laughed humorlessly. “A woman can’t kill a man unless he’s fast asleep. Your kind are cowards that way.”

“I’m not afraid to do it.” Nelliel retorted, pulling her arm out of Nnoitra’s grip as her feet touched the ground once more. “I can’t kill someone like you is all.”

“Someone like me?” Nnoitra questioned irritably, looking around him suspiciously. “What do you mean like me?”

“You used to be a good person.” Nelliel began to take a few steps backward, giving herself a healthy distance from the giant.

“Huh?” Nnoitra muttered, his wide grin slipping into a pronounced frown. “You mean when I was a kid?”

“You were good.” Nelliel repeated softly. “Before your accident, you were good.”

“Accident? There was no accident! Why does everyone lie all the fucking time?” Nnoitra fumed, pacing back and forth over the grass. “Where are the fucking attendants too? My stables are burning to the fucking ground! Make yourself useful and get a fucking bucket!”

“I was the one to set it on fire.” Nelliel exhaled anxiously. “I’m not going to put it out.”

“What?” Nnoitra laughed, shaking his head, but then his face changed and his eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Why did you kill my father? Why did you rape my Mother? Why did you attack me? We were promised to one another. Everything my father had, was to be yours one day…” Nelliel shook her head in dismay. “Why did you become so horrid?”

“It’s easy to be a woman!” Nnoitra barked. “You can’t even imagine the pressure of being a man! Everything is expected of you! Failure is not an option! There is no one to take care of us in this world… we have to do it ourselves!”

“You killed my Father because you disliked being a man?” Nelliel sighed heavily, shaking her head.

“What? No! That’s not what I’m saying,” Nnoitra groaned. “I killed your father because I was told to.” Nnoitra’s eyes opened wide in surprise at his own confession and he stood for a long moment, simply staring at Nelliel in silence.

“Who told you to kill my father?” Nelliel asked. “The Count? Your father? Did he tell you to ruin my mother too?”

“I killed your father because I wanted to. I took your mother because I wanted to. I ruined you because I wanted to. I never wanted to marry you, you disgust me.” Nnoitra barked. “Women are weak, dependent creatures and I never needed one to promote my station. I was never beneath you or your father and I proved it with my own hands…”

“ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  

Nnoitra turned his head toward the source of the noise, a wicked smile on his lips. “I almost forgot why I’m outside in the first place. I’ll deal with you later, go back to your whorehouse, wench.”

“You should just leave.” Nelliel warned. “If you go inside you’ll be killed.”

Nnoitra and Nelliel exchanged one last look before Nnoitra scoffed, making an obscene gesture with his hand. “They can try, sure, but they won’t win. You should take your own advice, woman.”

Nnoitra walked into the manor quickly, calling out for a valet. “My guns! Quick! And someone find Tesla!” Nnoitra stood for a few moments waiting for a response. “Hello!?!? Fucking hell! Are you listening, you Goddamned fools? I need my fucking guns! Tesla, get your ass down here now, you little shit!”

Several candles in the foyer blew out at once and a shudder tickled down Nnoitra’s spine. “Hello?” He walked through the lower floor quickly, searching for the staff. He burst into the kitchen, sliding forward into the table forcefully as his boot slipped over spilt liquid.

He stared down at the scarlet smears beneath his feet in confusion. “What the fuck is that?” Nnoitra brushed his finger through the mess, surprised to discover the liquid was warm. He brought it to his lips and cursed, belatedly realizing it was a thick pool of blood. “Emma? Gertrude? Hans? Uncle Wilhelm?” Nnoitra began to shout, as if the giant man had been replaced by a frightened child. “Cirucci? Tesla?”

Nnoitra ran from the kitchen, gasping as his foot connected with the body of Hans, the butler. Hans had been decapitated, his throat mauled grotesquely. Nnoitra retched, the sick spraying down the front of his clothes.

“ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  The song continued, and replacing the irritation he felt earlier, Nnoitra Gilga was presently terrified. “ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  “ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  “ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  

“Shut up!” Nnoitra screamed, covering his ears. “Shut the fuck up!” Nnoitra ran past the corpse of his butler and up the stairs, rushing toward Tesla’s room. He was petrified of what he might find there but he had to search for him. “Tesla? Tesla! Where are you?”

Nnoitra threw open the door to Tesla’s chambers. He ran about the neatly organized room but it was evident that Tesla was not there. “Shit. Tesla! Tesla!” A thought occurred to Nnoitra and he bolted back down the stairs, heading for the dungeon at neck-breaking speed.

He groaned miserably as he approached the dungeon. Blood was smeared down the entire hall, as if some wounded beast had crawled the length on its belly. The heavy, steel door of the dungeon was open wide and Nnoitra took the steps slowly, holding his breath.

“Tesla?” Nnoitra breathed, barely above a whisper. He squatted down low, covering his face in his large hands. He fought the urge to openly sob, only managing by biting down on his knuckles and breaking the skin. He lifted Tesla’s boot, the only item remaining, from the pool of blood, holding it in his hands.

He crouched there for a long while, the heavy leather boot resting in his lap. Nnoitra exhaled slowly and stood up, staring engrossed at the fresh pool of blood. “I’ll find you, Tes. I promise.” Nnoitra walked over to the wall, pulling a mace from a hanger. He weighed the heavy weapon in his hands and grinned. “Oooh, you fucked with the wrong guy. You’re gonna be sorry now.”

* * *

 

Coyote sat up abruptly, his attention turning toward the door. Doctor Granz’s gaze followed and he smiled when Shunsui burst into the room. “I need a doctor!” Shunsui cried out unexpectedly, carrying someone in his arms.

Shunsui placed Tesla Lindocruz on the floor, turning toward Doctor Granz impatiently. “Aren’t you a fucking doctor? Do something!”

Doctor Granz snapped to attention, grabbing his kit and dropping onto the floor next to Tesla. The doctor took his pulse and paled, grabbing a needle and thread from his bag. “He’s lost too much blood.”

“What happened?” Coyote asked, so relieved to see Shunsui he could hardly think of anything else.

Shunsui charged forward and pulled Coyote into his arms. He squeezed Coyote tightly and kissed his lips. It was a wet, forceful kiss and it tasted like blood. Coyote shivered as Shunsui’s teeth bore down on his lip. “I’m so fucking glad to see you,” Shunsui breathed, planting a dozen small kisses on Coyote’s lips. “Sure as hell took you long enough.”

“Sorry,” Coyote answered softly, his gloved hand tracing his lips in shock. “The Master kept me busy.”

“Are you fixing him?” Shunsui asked, turning his attention back to Tesla and Doctor Granz.

“He’s already dead,” Doctor Granz pushed his glasses up his nose and wiped his bloodied hands on his shirt.

“Oh.” Shunsui mumbled. He dropped to his knees and brushed his hand over Tesla’s handsome face. He licked his thumb and scrubbed at a stubborn speck of blood. “I’m sorry. Thank you for the hospitality.”

Shunsui half expected Coyote to tell him that Tesla couldn’t hear him, but he didn’t and Shunsui was thankful. He climbed to his feet and exchanged a knowing look with Coyote. The room’s temperature began to rise and sweat dripped down Doctor Granz’s forehead.

“I’m going to find Jushiro,” Coyote called over his shoulder, giving a small wave. “He’s got a package for me.”

Shunsui didn’t answer and Doctor Granz turned to face him curiously. “I suppose you plan on taking a little revenge? I’ll tell you now, I am immune to mostly every kind of pain…”

Doctor Granz’s mouth hung open as he looked upon the large, black wolf. He didn’t scream or shriek. He merely smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m glad I got to see you like this. It’s truly beautiful and unique… Do you suppose Hell needs a scientist?”

The wolf growled, lunging forward and shredding his teeth over Doctor Granz’s hand. The doctor exclaimed in pain, a moment later his other hand being completely torn off at the wrist. Doctor Granz laughed maniacally, insane from the pain. “Oooh, you are so cruel… you are playing with your food…” The wolf knocked Doctor Granz onto his back and snapped viciously at his throat, spit flying. “Go ahead, end me… Master Gilga will kill me now that Tesla is dead… I’m dead anyway…”

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Coyote called out to Jushiro, looking around the lawn in confusion. “Where did everyone go?”

“Well…” Jushiro turned in a small circle, looking at the women who had volunteered their services. “This is who came.”

“Where are the men?” Coyote rephrased the question, smiling politely at the women as they considered him. “The soldiers you paid?”

“I did exactly as you said!” Jushiro began to fume. “And the little brat took me to a damn whorehouse. I wrote everything exactly as you showed me… I did everything perfectly…”

“Whoa… whoa, whoa… a whorehouse? That kid took you to a whorehouse?” Coyote pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “What a mama’s boy.”

“Nevermind that.” Jushiro admonished. He hiked his thumb toward the wooden trunk and shook his head. “Three of the girls helping ran home because of this. It’s very agitated.”

“She, not it.” Coyote reprimanded with a scowl. He looked around and whispered, “Where is Master? Back at the inn?”

“No, I left him at the depository, just like you told me to.” Jushiro explained in annoyance. “Did you see him or not? I’m tired of being patient.”

“Yes. He’s fine. Did you bring him clothes?” Coyote questioned quickly. “This fire will draw attention. The sheriff is bound to come eventually, we have to hurry.”

“I brought everything you asked for.” Jushiro replied, tossing a large satchel to Coyote. “Do you what have to. I’m ready to get out of this place.”

* * *

 

Nnoitra walked up the stairs and out of the dungeon, a maniacal smile on his face. He took the stairs slowly, methodically, his large feet hanging off the edge of each step. Blood was smeared on the steps and he wondered how he had not noticed the first time.

Without knocking he entered Cirucci’s suite. It was completely ransacked. Everything of value was already gone. He threw open the cupboards and the empty closet and kneeled to look under the bed. There was no sign of Cirucci or of foul play. He picked up a vase of orchids from the side table and threw them at a portrait of Cirucci’s mother in anger. “You sure jumped ship fast, little bitch.”

Nnoitra walked quickly to the next set of rooms belonging to his Uncle Wilhelm. Wilhelm’s room was also in disarray and Nnoitra’s rage was beyond what he had been known to possess. He brought his mace down on the vanity chest, smashing the fine mirror into tiny shards. The shards flew in every direction, several of the projectiles burying themselves in his flesh.

Further enraged to the point he was seeing stars, he stormed to Tesla’s chambers, searching every inch of the tidy boudoir. He dropped to the floor, inspecting the fine Persian rugs for blood. The room seemed untouched and even through his fury that gave him some relief. Wherever Tesla was at the moment, he hadn’t run away from him.

“Szayel.” Nnoitra murmured as an afterthought. In fact, he had just remembered that they had guests at all. Nnoitra jogged toward the salon, carrying the heavy mace in both hands.

* * *

 

“You should go in,” Sung-Sun whispered, rubbing her hand over Jushiro’s shoulder.

Jushiro smiled sadly and shook his head. “I want to.”

“Then why are you out here?” Sung-Sun continued to press, crossing her arms. “Both of your friends are in there…”

“I can’t go in.” Jushiro answered simply. “I don’t have the same sort of invulnerability they do.”

“You mean the curse they’re under?” Sung-Sun questioned. Jushiro looked at Sung-Sun in surprise and Sung-Sun merely smiled, “I’ve seen lots of strange things in the years I have worked for Mama Tier. You don’t seem exactly pure yourself…”

“There is a difference between killing in self-defense or battle and killing to kill…” Jushiro explained slowly. “If I go inside and end up killing someone innocent, I pay with my soul.”

“You’re worried about your soul?” Sung-Sun laughed. “You’re still so young. Only an aged man makes amends…”

“Yeah, well,” Jushiro replied with a shake of his head. “My companions are attracted to dark souls. They reap them. The more sins I commit, the more dangerous they become. They can’t even help it, it’s their job.”

“Hmmm.” Sung-Sun said thoughtfully, covering her face with her long sleeve. “That’s quite a predicament. So now here you are… helplessly waiting for your friend.”

“I’m not helpless.” Jushiro retorted impatiently. “If I am under attack or clearly attending to someone who is, I have full reign.”

“Sounds complicated.” Sung-Sun noted dryly.

“Yeah, it is,” Jushiro admitted, feeling like he couldn’t properly breathe in the Western style pants. He tapped his foot impatiently; forcing himself to smile at the few women who had remained after the house had been dominated. “I guess God doesn’t see things in black and white.”

“After all of this you still believe in God?” Sung-Sun shook her head with a laugh. Clearly she found the idea ludicrous.

“I believe more _now_ than I did before.” Jushiro confided seriously. “I’ve met the Devil himself. He exists. If he exists and hasn’t devoured the world completely, I believe there is has to be someone stopping him.”

“Is that him?” Sung-Sun pointed toward the house.

Shunsui met Jushiro’s gaze and he smiled crookedly, his brown eyes wrinkling at the corners. He ran forward, and despite Shunsui’s size, it appeared so graceful. Jushiro laughed to see Shunsui’s spirits so high. And then, before he knew it, he was running too.

They collided with enough force to knock the wind out of both of them, but they didn’t seem to mind. Jushiro wasn’t sure what to expect next, perhaps Shunsui’s hands roaming over him and pulling him closer. Perhaps he would kiss him passionately right there on the lawn in front of curious eyes. And would Jushiro let him? At this moment, he believed he would.

Instead Shunsui grabbed Jushiro’s hands, holding them tightly in his. His head fell forward onto Jushiro’s shoulder and they stood in silence for a long while. Shunsui’s warmth was like the sun and Jushiro realized how dearly he had missed it. Jushiro cleared his throat before speaking, “I missed you.”

Shunsui nodded silently, unable to speak as his throat constricted painfully. Jushiro released Shunsui’s hands and stroked his hair, surprised to find it wet. Of course Shunsui had bathed before redressing and Jushiro inhaled the scent of the soap happily. “I am so relieved…”

Again Shunsui made no response and Jushiro sighed. He had to hear him speak. He had to hear his voice again. He needed to hear him laugh, to tease him, anything to eliminate the terrible screams that Jushiro had heard last. “I was scared,” it was a simple confession for most, but not for Jushiro Ukitake.

“Me too.” Shunsui spoke at last. Jushiro had expected a hoarse voice, gruff from misuse but his vocal chords had healed as well.  Jushiro held Shunsui at an arm’s length and inspected him. His hair was brushed and clean, his clothes were freshly laundered, and his handsome face was unmarred.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Jushiro blurt out so suddenly that he surprised even himself.

“Okay,” Shunsui agreed, his large warm hands entangling in Jushiro’s white locks. “I won’t.” Shunsui’s lips pressed Jushiro’s softly. It was a delicate kiss followed by another and another until Jushiro had lost his breath. “I love you.”

“I…” Jushiro panicked. “I… me too.”

“Nuh uh.” Shunsui clicked his tongue playfully, pulling Jushiro’s bottom lip into his mouth gently. “Say it. Say it just once and I’ll cherish it forever.”

Jushiro knocked his forehead against Shunsui’s softly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, “I love you.”

* * *

 

“Szayel! Szayel?” Nnoitra called out, throwing the double doors of the salon wide open. He held his breath anxiously, the mace shaking as his hands trembled. “Is Tesla in here?” Nnoitra paused, his head tilting slowly from one side to the other, his mouth agape. “Why’re you here? Where is Szayel? Where’s Tesla?”

“Come inside, Nnoitra.” Tier Halibel instructed calmly, crossing her legs as she adjusted herself in the chair. Nnoitra approached slowly, jumping as the doors were shut behind him. He cried out in shock, cursing himself afterward, as two women latched the doors of the salon. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Where’s Tesla? Where’s the doctor?” Nnoitra repeated quietly, his nerves on edge.

“Dead.” Tier answered simply, sadistically gaining pleasure from Nnoitra’s distorted expressions of grief.

“Why Tesla?” Nnoitra moaned miserably. “He was your own nephew! He never hurt anyone!”

“He allowed you to continue with your wickedness. He was guilty of inaction.” Tier stood from her chair, pulling a pointed dagger from behind her back. She removed the shawl wrapping her face and she smiled as Nnoitra grimaced.

“Where is he?” Nnoitra demanded, pointing his mace at the two women behind him threateningly. “I want to see him.”

Tier lifted a thin finger, pointing behind the sofa. Nnoitra rushed over, dropping the mace to the floor noisily. He screamed in anger, his knees buckling and sending him onto the ground. He balled his hands into fists and beat down on the wooden floor in anguish.

Tesla was laid on the floor, a blood soaked cloth covering his face, his blonde locks dyed startling pink with blood. Nnoitra removed the cloth, gasping as Tesla’s brown eyes seemed to be staring straight at him. Tesla’s chest had been mauled and his entire body was speckled with bloody spray. It had been a most violent end.

Nnoitra spared a moment’s glance toward Doctor Granz’s prone body. He had suffered a similar yet more gruesome fate, his hands and feet severed off and missing. Doctor Granz’s throat had been mutilated and Nnoitra suspected he was in fact decapitated. His entire body had been ravaged by a murderous culprit full of absolute hatred and rage.

“Who did this?” Nnoitra asked, lifting Tesla from the ground and laying him on the couch. He took off his vest, placing it gently over Tesla’s haunting face. “Who killed him? Was it you?”

“No.” Tier admitted, bringing the sharp tip of the dagger to the end of her finger. She cut herself, squeezing her fingertip until several drops of blood dripped down her hand.

“What are you doing?” Nnoitra narrowed his eyes, picking up the mace he had abandoned on the floor.

“I was told it is attracted to fresh blood.” Tier answered, her green eyes smoldering in the candlelight.

“It? What?” Nnoitra asked, shrugging his shoulders, trying to convince even himself he was not terrified.

“ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  

The latched doors of the salon shook and the doorknob rattled. “What the fuck is that?” Nnoitra backed toward the wall, the mace held in front of him defensively.

“I’m not exactly sure myself.” Tier admitted, nodding her head in gesture to the two other women. They unlatched the door and backed away quickly, kneeling down on the floor with their heads bowed.

“ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  The voice sang from the other side of the door threateningly. Nnoitra glowered at the door, his eyes opening wide as the handle began to turn. The door opened slowly, creaking the whole way. Nnoitra shivered, the skin of his arms goosepimpling.

Nnoitra saw nothing and perhaps that was worse. The doorway was empty and he nearly shouted in terror. He turned toward Tier as she approached, a frown turning down his face. “Why’re you here, woman?”

“I want you to try and kill me.” Tier murmured, her green eyes staring into the emptiness at the door.

“No! Mama Halibel!” Apacci and Mila-Rose cried out in unison, lifting their heads from their kneeling positions.

“Shush.” Tier ordered, sparing them a rebuking look.

“What? And why should I?” Nnoitra demanded, as if the question was absolutely ludicrous.

“Well, because I plan on killing you.” Tier answered, turning her attention back to the open door. She drew the knife across her arm, gasping as her skin was sliced open. Blood poured down, dripping onto the floor.

“I don’t want to…” Nnoitra said softly and Tier lifted her head in surprise. “You’re my mother, ain’t you?”

“You’re an animal. You have no right to live.” Tier insisted rushing forward and stabbing her dagger into Nnoitra’s body. He defended himself with a cry, the knife piercing through his thin arm repeatedly. He struck out, easily sending Tier to the floor.

“ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.”_  

Nnoitra cursed loudly and colorfully, jumping from one foot to the other in fear. “Fuck this. Just make it stop. I don’t want to hear this anymore! Please!”

_‘What are you doing? That hurts! Stop! Please stop!’ a small child’s voice floated into the room._

Nnoitra’s eyes opened wide and he backed toward the window slowly. He let out a shriek as Coyote strode into the room, pulling his glove off of his hand with a sigh. He looked from Nnoitra to Tier silently before stepping to the side and leaning against the wall expectantly.

_‘Be quiet, child!’ a woman hissed. ‘You must do as I say…’_

_‘I wish you were never born! You’re no good! Just like your useless father! You little fucker! You worthless shit!’_

_‘Owww! Stop! That hurts!’ the child screamed in agony._

“What is this?” Tier asked suddenly, her eyes wide with panic.

‘ _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_ _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.’ The woman sang gleefully. ‘Hold still, little one…’_

 “I don’t want to hear anymore! Make it fucking stop!” Nnoitra growled, dropping the mace to the floor and covering his ears with his hands.

“It will end in a moment.” Coyote whispered, focusing intently on Tier’s trembling figure.

_‘What are you doing? Leave the boy alone! Stop! You’re killing him!’ a man shouted in alarm._

_‘A witch! She’s a witch! She has to burn!’ a chorus of angry voices shouted._

_‘If you burn me, I will curse you all! I will start with you, Burggraf Odelschwanck!’ Tier threatened. ‘I’ll ruin you!’_

“I…” Tier began in shock, shaking her head as Apacci and Mila-Rose gasped in disbelief. “I didn’t kill that man! I didn’t! Nel will tell you! It was Nnoitra!”

“I don’t remember doing it!” Nnoitra wailed, suddenly his entire demeanor collapsing into despair. “I don’t remember…I know I did it, but I just don’t know why…”

“What is happening… what was in that box?” Tier questioned, fumbling for the dagger as Coyote approached her.

“It doesn’t matter.” Coyote exhaled slowly, resting his hand on the top of her head softly. He patted her blonde hair before pulling away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You won’t have to keep up with your lies for much longer.”

“I’m a witch I will curse you! I will ruin you!” Tier shouted, thrusting her dagger at Coyote. “I won’t be outsmarted by a man!”

“You’ve already been judged.” Coyote sighed heavily. “And you’re going to pay for what you’ve done.”

“It’s not fair!” Tier shouted. “I never wanted to get married! I didn’t want children! He was a nuisance! And they! They tortured me! The Burggraf mutilated my face! I was once beautiful and he ruined me!”

The candles extinguished themselves and several people in the room screamed. The screaming intensified as Tier began to be torn apart by a small creature. She screamed and struck out at the beast and then she moved no more. Coyote cleared his throat, lighting a match and relighting a few of the closest candles.

Apacci and Mila-Rose screamed in horror once they saw Tier’s half eaten body. They screamed even louder, tears streaming from their eyes as they saw the creature at fault. It was a sickly creature, resembling the corpse of a child. It was yellowed and bruised and smeared with grime and gore. “Don’t run or she will chase you.” Coyote instructed the women, walking over to place his hand upon Nnoitra’s head.

Coyote stood there for a long moment, looking down into Nnoitra’s wide gray eyes. “You’re so warm.” Nnoitra said at last, swallowing a thick lump in his throat.

Coyote shook his head and squatted in front of the giant with a sigh. “You have got to straighten yourself out.”

“Huh?” Nnoitra asked in confusion.

“You’re not bad in your heart.” Coyote explained. “I can tell… but you can’t keep hurting people. That’s wrong. You don’t know any better, I suppose, but now you do, okay? You cannot hurt other people. You cannot force them to be around you or to love you…”

At those words Nnoitra’s eyes welled up with tears and Coyote stood up. “I’m all alone… I’m all alone…”

Coyote snapped his fingers, wrapping his hand around the small hand of his cursed sister. He squeezed it gently and led her from the room. He walked slowly, his heart heavy in his chest.

“Is it finished?” Jushiro asked as Coyote placed Lilinette in the waiting trunk. She barely resisted and Jushiro wondered why they both seemed unusually subdued. Coyote shrugged his shoulders and after locking the trunk, replaced his glove.

Shunsui lifted the trunk to his shoulder, groaning uncomfortably as it settled. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. I fucking hate the Holy Roman Empire.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Jushiro agreed.

Glass shattered behind them and they turned around in time to see a large object plummet from the third story window. It landed on the rocky ground below and smashed into several pieces. Jushiro considered giving into curiosity but his two companions’ reactions had answered his question. The scent of blood filled the air and Nnoitra Gilga breathed his wretched last breath.


	11. Love Cervere

** Part XII: Love Cervere **

_“A_ _Panther_ _is a creature out of ancient myth that resembles a big cat with a multicoloured hide._ _Under_ _medieval_ _belief after feasting the panther will sleep in a cave for a total of three days. After this period ends, the panther roars, in the process emitting a sweet smelling odor. This odor draws in any creatures who smell it (the_ _dragon being the only creature immune) and the cycle begins again._ _The ancient Greeks believed the panther was one of the favored mounts of the god Dionysus. Other names for this creature are_ _pantera,_ _pantere, and_ _love cervere.”_

-Listing from Medieval Bestiary

* * *

 

“I’m tired.” Coyote complained irritably, halting on the very spot.

“Come on, we’re miles and miles away from anything. We can’t stop now.” Shunsui called over his shoulder, grimacing under the weight of the wooden trunk he carried.

“I’m fucking tired, Shunsui.” Coyote shouted, plopping onto the hard, frozen ground. He pulled his knees to his chest with a scowl, wrapping his arms around his legs. “I’m tired of walking. I’m tired of being so fucking cold. I’m tired of you. Why are you in charge anyway? Who made you the leader?”

Shunsui shook his head, laughing humorlessly; he slid the trunk down his back and to the ground. Shunsui brushed his sweaty hands off and rolled his shoulders backward. “Yabbe, yabbe…”

“Yabbe, yabbe…” Coyote mocked angrily. “You say that all the time and I don’t even know what that means.”

“It means ‘I can’t believe how stupid the people around me are.’” Shunsui snapped.

“Shunsui, Coyote, shut up.” Jushiro resisted the urge to rap them both on the top of their heads. “I am not your mother. Don’t force me to treat you like children.”

“Just leave me here to hibernate.” Coyote cried out, throwing himself onto the ground dramatically.

“Wolves don’t hibernate.” Shunsui groaned impatiently. “Jackass.”

“So I’m a bear instead.” Coyote muttered, opening his eyes in shock as he was hoisted off of the ground.  “Ah! Ukitake! What the hell are you doing? Jushiro?”

Jushiro smacked his hand several times against Coyote’s rear roughly, his hand stinging. Coyote whined, letting his body fall limp against Jushiro’s broad figure. “I have five little brothers and two little sisters…” Jushiro huffed as Shunsui lifted the trunk to his shoulders without another word. “I am not afraid to spank a few naughty children.”

“This is so humiliating…” Coyote exhaled heavily, hanging over Jushiro’s shoulder like a hunting trophy.

“Yeah, I bet it is,” Shunsui laughed merrily. The sound was very welcome after the last few weeks of nearly complete silence from him.

“I can walk on my own, Ukitake-san,” Coyote grumbled in embarrassment.

“Oh?” Jushiro’s green eyes sparkled playfully. “Your tantrum has passed?”

“Whatever,” Coyote slipped down from Jushiro’s shoulder and the two other men laughed heartily. “You are both peasants.” They only laughed harder and Coyote stalked ahead of them in anger. “I hope you both get pubic lice.”

“We’ve done it now…” Shunsui whispered to Jushiro. “We’ve been cursed.”

“Keep laughing.” Coyote called over his shoulder. “I’ll give you fleas next.”

“What was that?” Shunsui teased playfully. “You want to carry the trunk the next hundred miles?”

“I have weak ankles.” Coyote replied turning and trotting backward, a smirk on his handsome face. “You are big and fat, much better suited for heavy lifting.”

“I’m not fat.” Shunsui laughed. “Wolves have winter coats.”

“You’re hairy enough.” Jushiro quipped and Shunsui’s eyes widened in surprise. Coyote howled in laughter and a guilty smile spread across Jushiro’s face. “I apologize, that came out before I could think about it.”

“Uh huh.” Shunsui shook his head and pursed his lips in playful indignation. “Some people just can’t handle all of this...” Shunsui wiggled his hips, nearly losing his balance as the trunk rolled to the side. He overcorrected and the trunk fell to the ground, the lid splintering loudly. “Oh, fuck.”

“What the hell? How could you drop her?” Coyote screamed running toward the trunk in horror.

“I didn’t! The trunk rolled over on its own and nearly took my hand with it!” Shunsui kneeled on the ground examining the smashed wood anxiously.  The chains rattled loudly and Shunsui jumped in alarm. “So creepy…” he murmured nervously, brushing his hands over the cracked wood.

“It’s not time to wake up, Lilinette, my dear…” Coyote spoke soothingly, glowering at Shunsui whenever the larger man looked up. “This imbecile dropped you… go back to sleep…” There was a bloodcurdling scream and the chest was knocked onto its side. Coyote and Shunsui leapt forward, both too late, gaping openmouthed in shock as the wooden trunk rolled down the hill and smashed open against a tree.

“Kneel down! Now!” Shunsui barked at Jushiro sliding down the sloped hill after Coyote. Coyote reached the trunk first and jumped onto the shards of wood, using his weight to keep the creature in place. Coyote’s body shook and jerked and went rolling as the chains burst. Metal links flew through the air, a piece striking Shunsui in the eye.

Shunsui crouched on the ground, holding his eye in silence. Blood streamed down from the socket and Shunsui found it nearly impossible to think of anything else. He stared down at the creature as it rummaged through the splintered wood. He wondered only a moment before the creature brought up a shard of wood, brandishing it like a dagger.

“Coyote…” Shunsui called down to the motionless form. “I know you’re awake...”

“Nuh uh.” Coyote laid face down on the ground, moving his head from side to side.

“I’m being threatened.” Shunsui groaned, pulling himself to his feet. “And I don’t fight girls.”

“Such a gentleman.” Coyote murmured, pulling his glove from his hand and snapping his fingers. He pulled himself into a sitting position and sighed, opening his arms to receive her as she scrambled forward. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Soooo cold…” the creature hissed as she ran toward Coyote. “Soooo hungry…” She bit down on Coyote’s neck, her teeth tearing into his flesh.

“No! No!” Coyote scolded her, inserting his fingers into her mouth to pry open her jaw. “No biting!” Coyote shook his head adamantly, groaning as she chomped her jaw down on his fingers. She couldn’t tear through the flesh of his cursed hand and it seemed to rouse her back to her senses.

“I’m sorry.” The child whined, rubbing her head against Coyote’s shoulder, much like a cat. “I’m just so hungry…”

“This box is beyond repair.” Shunsui called over to them, kicking at the pile of wood with a scowl. “This complicates things.”

“Then start a fire.” Coyote ordered, wrapping his coat around Lilinette’s small shoulders. “It’s too cold out here for her. She doesn’t even have shoes.”

“I hate to be an ass here, but we can’t exactly let her walk behind us the rest of the way.” Shunsui scratched at his goatee with a frown. “She’s gonna attack us in the middle of the night or run off and attack someone else…”

“So cold. So hungry.” Lilinette repeated as she snuggled against Coyote’s chest for warmth. Shunsui had always been alarmed by the child-like demon but the longer he looked at her the more and more human she seemed. She had fingers and toes and a cute little nose. _If you ignore the rotting flesh and bloodied body she’s not so bad,_ Shunsui thought with a groan.

“Here.” Jushiro extended his hand and offered a long, thick piece of jerky to Lilinette.

“Don’t get too close…” Shunsui hissed in warning. It was quite possible that the creature would eat Jushiro and himself for that matter.

Lilinette sniffed the air, grabbing the jerky and sinking her teeth into it. She growled in effort, chewing on the rough meat and smacking her lips in satisfaction. She devoured it all and without a word extended her hand out for more. Jushiro simply smiled and handed her another salty strip of meat.

“You know…” Jushiro spoke softly as he settled onto the ground next to Coyote. “I’ve always wondered… is the box magic?” Everyone turned and looked at the pile of broken wood and sighed. It certainly didn’t seem to have any magical properties. “The voices that would come from it… have we really destroyed something so powerful or…?”

“Or is it her?” Shunsui completed the thought as he too settled down on the other side of Coyote.

“So cold.” Lilinette groaned.

“Is that all she ever says?” Shunsui wracked his mind in recollection. Had he ever heard the creature say more than those few simple sentences?

“I can speak, asshole.” Lilinette snapped back so quickly that Jushiro and Coyote both began to laugh.

“Oh, now, now…” Jushiro chastised softly. “That language does not befit a lady.” Lilinette didn’t need to formulate a reply; the look she shot at Jushiro said it all. Jushiro clicked his tongue and shrugged. “Children grow up too fast nowadays.”

“You really sound like an old man, ya know?” Lilinette replied. Shunsui and Coyote both shot a look at Jushiro as if to say ‘Are you really fighting with the flesh-eating, mind-reading monster?’

“Ah, forget it. Apparently good manners have gone out of fashion.” Jushiro laid down on the leaf strewn forest floor, propping his hands under his head like a pillow.  He sighed comfortably before bolting upright and pointing a finger at Lilinette. “Wait! How on Earth do _you_ speak Japanese?”

“Huh? What the hell is Japanese?” Lilinette snapped, looking up into Coyote’s face in confusion.

“When you speak…” Shunsui tapped his fingers thoughtfully. “It’s in many different languages.”

“Huh, now that you mention it…” Coyote scratched his head in deliberation. “Even your French was shitty to begin with.”

“Well excuse me…” Lilinette stood up, her head barely above Coyote’s while he sat. She pulled at the hair of his sideburns roughly and knocked their foreheads together. “I am English.”

“This is surreal.” Jushiro confessed with a tense laugh. “You seem so normal. I never expected you to sit here and converse with us. I don’t see why you were even in the trunk to begin with.”

“Nothing rings a bell?” Shunsui rolled his eyes before raising his hands and imitating a monster’s walk.

“The trunk is for her own safety.” Coyote insisted, sensing Shunsui’s motion behind him and striking out blindly. “She had already died when I signed the contract…” Coyote whispered, divulging for the first time a bit of his past to the other two men. “The airtight container slows her decomposition. And ignoring the fact she looks dead, she also has no impulse control and would feast upon any number of people before I could stop her.”

“Tch.” Lilinette grumbled.

“The only reason she is behaving herself now is that there isn’t anyone to eat.” Coyote’s blue eyes settled on Jushiro. “Well no one she sees as meat.”

“Thank you for not eating me.” Jushiro smiled amiably and the action surprised the two men. He reached out a large hand and ruffled her filthy hair. “Come on, these two will set up a fire and we will find the water.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Shunsui interrupted, exchanging looks with Coyote.

“There is no one out here and besides, we can’t have anyone see her looking like this…” Jushiro gestured to her horrifying state of uncleanliness. “I would rather not be sent to prison.”

Shunsui shuddered violently and Jushiro immediately regretted suggesting such an outcome. Shunsui nodded and gestured them away with his hand. “True. Go on. Hurry up and come right back.”

“Be a good girl.” Coyote called after them, narrowing his eyes as a mischievous smile spread across Lilinette’s lips. “Hey! I mean it! Don’t try to drown him or nothing!” Lilinette began to skip alongside Jushiro, reaching out to hold his hand in hers. Coyote sputtered, hopping to his feet, “Do you hear me Lilinette Gingerbuck?! You be good, dammit!”

“Eh, relax a bit.” Shunsui groaned as he climbed to his feet. “He’s good with kids.”

“What? I hardly think that’s the issue here.” Coyote groaned apprehensively.

“Relax…” Shunsui repeated pushing his thumb forcefully against the middle of Coyote’s forehead. Coyote moaned and closed his eyes, it felt so peaceful. “Jushiro can handle himself. The worst that could happen is she could run for it, in which case we will go and get her. She’s fast, I know that from what I’ve seen so far, but we’re faster.”

“We have to get a new trunk.” Coyote whispered, looking over his shoulder to check that she was out of earshot. “She’s murderous. She is a danger to anything with a beating heart.”

“Okay…” Shunsui agreed. “I just don’t know how that’s possible without tools.”

“And I am saying that we don’t have the luxury of waiting.” Coyote hissed. “You weren’t there at the beginning. You didn’t see the things she is capable of. Whole houses, even the children. She will devour anything and everything. She is never full…”

“What do we do then?” Shunsui questioned. “All we have is broken chain and broken wood.”

“I’ll need you to do it.” Coyote exhaled heavily. “I can’t. I can’t do it.”

“Do what?” Shunsui asked exasperated. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Coyote gestured to the silver urn at the top of the hill, “In there.”

“What? She can’t fit in there! I know she’s small but come on!” Shunsui began, shaking his head. “Ashes can fit because they are teeny tiny… oh, no. No. You can’t be serious, can you?”

“I am serious. I can’t do it but you could…” Coyote suggested slowly.

“Hell no! I cannot cut your sister up, Coyote.” Shunsui mouthed the words in shock.

“You have to!” Coyote whispered back. “She’ll go back together in a few days.”

“That’s not the point!” Shunsui breathed, the whole exchange no more than a whisper in volume. “She’s a girl! And a kid girl! That’s two big no-no’s for me…”

“She is _my_ sister!” Coyote hissed, smacking Shunsui on the shoulder. “Stop being so damn selfish.”

“There has to be another way!” Shunsui mouthed in response, slapping at Coyote’s hands irritably.

“What the fuck are you bastards doing?”

Coyote and Shunsui turned, looking up at a young man with a shock of powdery blue hair. “Who are you?” Shunsui asked after a long silence, gesturing for Coyote to retrieve the urn.

“Eh, I’m Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.” The man introduced himself with a hitch of his thumb. “I’ve been looking for the two of you’s everywhere.”

“And why is that exactly?” Coyote asked, puffing his chest out as he approached the young man. He reached for the urn, mortified as Grimmjow hooked his finger around the handle and lifted it into his grasp.

“Did you think you were alone?” Grimmjow asked with a wide smirk. “Did you think you were the first?”

“What are you talking about?” Shunsui barked, growing impatient. “Quit beating around the bush. Why were you looking for us? How do you know who we are?”

“Well, I don’t know _who_ you are but I know _what_ you are…” Grimmjow explained, tossing the urn to Coyote forcefully. “And since you left such a mess in my home I decided to pay you a little visit.”

“Your home?” Coyote exchanged a confused look with Shunsui.

“A little place in Luxembourg.” Grimmjow explained flashing two rows of perfectly white teeth. “You made quite a mess of my subordinates.”

“Oh shit.” Coyote blurt out before covering his mouth in embarrassment. “You mean that Granz guy and the others?”

“Exactly.” Grimmjow’s smile was absolutely terrifying, his intense blue gaze burning into the two men. “My entire crew was wiped out except for Di Roy and he was so fucking scared he’s completely useless to me.”

“Good. They were pricks anyway.” Coyote retorted.

“Look, I’m remarkably not here to fight…” Grimmjow continued after a long pause. “I just wanted to see how weak the Master’s new bitches were.”

“What?”

“I already told you, did you really think you’re the first?” Grimmjow let out a strange roar and scrambled forward on his hands and feet. His hands were warped, with long thin claws and he scratched up the tree trunk and leapt over their heads in an instant. “You have no fucking clue how many of us there are.”

“You signed a contract?” Shunsui realized belatedly.

“Yep. And I did my time too.” Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest and smirked confidently. “I served him for one hundred years alright, over two thousand fucking years ago.”

“Two thousand…” Coyote and Shunsui sighed in unison.

“How are you…?” Shunsui began to question him, his brown eyes wide in disbelief.

“How am I still alive?” Grimmjow finished the question with a shrug. “You know what he wants right? You know he wants his own permanent body here on Earth? Well, how is he gonna do that? He does it by giving away all the pieces until one day, his entire body is here. And then,” Grimmjow explained with a maniacal grin. “He’s gonna reap them. He’s gonna come a-calling on us. He’s gonna take back our gifts. And then he’s gonna be fucking unstoppable.”

“You have a piece as well?” Coyote asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Grimmjow barked in laughter. “My fucking guts.”

“My hand.” Coyote replied simply. Grimmjow and Coyote looked toward Shunsui expectantly and he sighed in surrender.

“A small little collection of bone and cord called the spine.” Shunsui answered with a tight smile. After a few moments of awkward silence Shunsui spoke again, “So have you come for retribution? If so, I can assure you that is the very reason those men had to die.”

“No, I already told you that, keep up. I came for another reason.” Grimmjow spoke softly, his demeanor suddenly sobered. “I came to warn you, once the contract is up, the contract is up. Whatever he promised you or gave you will disappear…”

“I figured as much.” Shunsui replied dryly. “Everything will go back to how it should be.”

“Not exactly.” Grimmjow challenged. “You won’t. A hundred years is a long time to suffer. Two thousand is even worse. What keeps you alive isn’t your contract, it’s the piece of him inside you.”

“And there’s something else I need to tell you,” Grimmjow continued. “That bastard, that motherfucking bastard isn’t content with you two schmucks. He has dozens of helpers at any given time.”

“Well then he’s pretty much won, hasn’t he?” Shunsui sighed, calculating the number of “gifts” that would have been given out over at least two thousand years.

“Not all who sign a contract are compatible with a part of the Master. And not all who are compatible live. When you die, the piece dies too. After a period of regeneration, he has to find someone else to take it.”

“But we can’t die… can we?” Coyote asked.

“We can’t die _easily_ …” Grimmjow corrected with a wide smile. “There are many ways for us to die though.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Shunsui asked suspiciously. “What are you after?”

“I make it my business to mind my own business,” Grimmjow stated gruffly. “But when you wandered so close to my den curiosity got the best of me. I may seem sentimental but I wanted to see the ol’ bastard one last time,” Grimmjow gestured to the urn. “The next time I see him, he’ll gut me like a pig.”

“How many of us are there? That you know of?” Shunsui asked abruptly.

“Hmmm…” Grimmjow paused in thought. “I was never really good with numbers… I’d say, right now there are probably three hundred plus.”

“Oh wow.” Coyote whistled lowly.

“I’ll also warn you about something else,” Grimmjow cleared his throat. “There is a group, a little one, I’ll admit, that hunts our kind. They know how to kill us and they do it well.”

“Where?” Shunsui demanded. “England? France? Luxembourg?”

“Everywhere.” Grimmjow replied with a shrug. “The Quincy are everywhere.”

“Great.” Shunsui groaned, rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

“Well, I’m off then,” Grimmjow called out, scrambling up the trunk of a tree with ease.

“Wait.” Coyote rushed forward, waving his hands in a halting gesture. “I don’t really believe that you’d show up randomly and give us all this information for free… nothing is free…”

“Ha!” Grimmjow barked in laughter. “Nothing is free? That’s something poor people say… Besides, what could the two of you possibly give me? You saw my endless riches and that’s only a small, little portion… I don’t even care about money… not really…” Grimmjow continued, standing perpendicular to the tree trunk in a gravity defying display of power.

“So why track us so far?” Shunsui questioned. “If not money, what do you desire?”

“Well, you guys are weak so it doesn’t really matter,” Grimmjow began to explain slowly, a smirk twisting his handsome face. “You can’t give me what I want.” Grimmjow swung around a branch limberly, hanging by his knees upside down. “I’ve lived a long time and when I found the bodies of my crew I thought someone had finally come for me. But nah, you two are hapless children.”

“Hapless?” Coyote shook his head with a humorless laugh.

“Children?” Shunsui groaned.

“Don’t deny it…” Grimmjow smiled, slowly flipping himself over and landing feet first on the ground. “Just the fact there are two of you is proof enough.” Coyote and Shunsui shared a look of confusion and Grimmjow simply laughed. He brushed his thinly clawed fingers over their shoulders and smiled. “You are both wolves, right? Two dominant males can’t share a territory, which would mean, you two _aren’t_ dominant males…”

“Eh, I don’t feel fighting between us is necessary.” Shunsui shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s a pain. And if I drove him off I’d have twice the work to do…” Coyote added in agreement.

“You’re still both very young… just little cubs…” Grimmjow chewed on a clawed finger thoughtfully. “In another fifty or so years you’ll have reached puberty and you’ll be at each other’s throats...”

“I’m starting to think you’re just making fun of us.” Coyote suggested with a frown.

“Hey, don’t take it personally, I’ve met thousands of people like you and every time they let me down.” Grimmjow explained with a noncommittal shrug. “I’ll tell you what… If you wake up one morning and you realize what I've told ya is true, come find me. I’ll just warn ya now, if you can’t kill me, you can’t kill the Master.”

“How do you know…?” Coyote began to ask, his voice faltering as Shunsui’s hands squeezed his shoulders gently.

“Oh, come on now…” Grimmjow chuckled. “Everyone wants to kill the Master.”

A branch snapped behind them and Shunsui and Coyote turned expectantly, searching the thicket for a sign of movement. A deer thrashed through the brush and Shunsui and Coyote turned their attention back to the mysterious man who was no longer there.

They exchanged a look and sighed heavily. “And he’s gone.”

“That was really odd.” Coyote whispered and Shunsui shook his head in agreement. “I mean how the fuck could I not smell him? He was tracking us and I couldn’t tell?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with you?” Shunsui asked in all seriousness, rapping his hand on top of Coyote’s head. “You know I’m terrible at tracking… it’s up to you…”

“Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu!” Coyote shook Shunsui’s hand off of him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you think he’ll be back?”

“Didn’t sound like it…” Shunsui muttered, honestly befuddled by the whole exchange.

“So…” Coyote sighed. “Rock, paper, scissors who has to tell Jushiro?”

“Oh, man,” Shunsui shuddered. “We have a broken trunk, a walking corpse and now a mysterious fucking wood sprite.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Coyote grunted. “She’s not a corpse…”

“I dislike you.” Shunsui insisted. “I really want to like you but you make it impossible…”

“Says the man who was kissing me like a blushing maid but a few days past.” Coyote teased, ducking out of Shunsui’s reach as he lunged forward.

“Oh, man,” Shunsui challenged playfully chasing after Coyote and sending him rolling down the hill. “That guy was right. I have the strongest urge to dominate you into submission…”

“Oh, how dreadful…” Coyote bayed in exaggerated misery. “I don’t want to have to kill you…” Coyote swatted at Shunsui with the sleeve of his coat before suddenly halting in his tracks. “Wait! Shhh! What was that?”

“Boo!” Grimmjow cried, dropping from a branch overhead and tossing a thick, heavy rope to Shunsui with a grin. “A token of friendship.”

“Huh?” Shunsui asked in surprise, looking from the rope to Grimmjow in confusion. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a rope.” Grimmjow shook his head with a laugh, believing Shunsui to be the slowest mind amongst them.  “You tie things with it.”

“Why are you giving us a rope?” Coyote asked with a frown.

“For your little avatar.” Grimmjow explained, looking from one to the other. “You can’t exactly let it wander about, killing to and fro…”

“What’s an avatar?” Shunsui asked slowly, beginning to feel dense.

“It’s…” Grimmjow paused in thought, scratching his long nails through his powdery blue hair. “Ah, man, how to explain it… it’s an object that holds a piece of a deity… in this case Master…”

“My sister?” Coyote spat, shaking his head in refusal. “My sister was cursed is all…”

“Oh, I see…” Grimmjow replied impatiently. “She probably ate human flesh a lot before you signed your contract. And I’m guessing the rotting flesh is hereditary…”

“Ignore him and explain yourself.” Shunsui requested as politely as he could muster.

“She’s dead.” Grimmjow exclaimed as if that itself was an explanation. “Dead people don’t walk and talk, do they?”

“Well not in normal circumstances, no, but this is a unique situation…”

“Get the fuck out! You guys are special?” Grimmjow’s blue eyes sparkled mischievously and he turned as if to walk away. “I suppose I don’t have anything useful to tell ya after all…”

“Wait!” Coyote called out reluctantly. “What are you talking about?”

“What do you say?” Grimmjow asked with a frown.

“What?”

“What do you say when you want something?” Grimmjow continued, yawning in boredom.

“Uh…” Coyote stammered. Grimmjow gave a small wave and Coyote called after him urgently, “Please! Please tell me.”

“That little avatar isn’t your sister.” Grimmjow explained with a sympathetic frown. “It may look like her and talk like her, but once you are dead you are dead. And once you are dead, your body is free domain, no contract required.” Grimmjow paused to let the information settle in Coyote’s mind. “That is your sister’s rotting body but her soul is wherever it was meant to go, for better or for worse.”

“So my contract… when I signed it and she was already dead. I got nothing…” Coyote realized in horror. He wiped at the moisture in his eyes and he swallowed roughly. “But… but I had to get something… I…”

“You got bamboozled.” Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly. “He just took advantage of your feelings and ignorance and used her body to host a piece of his.”

“What? She has a piece? How?” Shunsui asked curiously. As an afterthought he placed a comforting hand on Coyote’s shoulder.

“Goodbye, you bastards are too fucking stupid for me.” Grimmjow cursed, buffering his nails on the leg of his pants. “I don’t actually like kids very much and I find you rather annoying.”

“Hey! You’re the old fucking fogey who was around with Jesus so get over yourself!” Coyote shouted and to his surprise Grimmjow merely grinned in response.

“Well, actually, I was a wee bit before the man, but I get your point.” Grimmjow conceded with a small bow. “I wish I could tell you more, but I have got to run. I can’t let the little avatar see me.”

“Really? Why? Where are you going?”

“Oh, now, loves, calm down…” Grimmjow replied playfully. “I’ll keep an eye on ya. And when I’m good and ready I’ll come to you, but you’ve got to lose the avatar. Everything it sees, he sees.”

“But… she’s my little sister…” Coyote spoke softly.

“No.” Grimmjow shook his head adamanatly. “It’s a little wrapper with nothing but crumbs of memories.”

“We don’t know you! We have no reason to believe you at all!” Coyote shouted. “In fact, you are pretty daft looking to me!”

“Fine.” Grimmjow raised his hands in surrender. “Go on then. Take the rope, free of charge. I don’t care. But when your contract expires and the little thing goes wild on ya and tries to eat ya and consume that ugly, ol’ hand of yours… you’ll know I was being truthful…” Grimmjow scaled a tree and leaned languidly against a branch. “You know, you’re not the first stupid bastard to get stuck with an avatar for an entire century. I learned from my own mistake, little cub. I suggest you learn from someone else’s.”

Shunsui and Coyote stood in absolute silence for a very long time, only stirring once they heard Jushiro and Lilinette returning through the forest. Lilinette ran ahead of Jushiro, her hair and skin scrubbed clean. Her body was still marred by symptoms of the plague but the blood and gore had washed away and she wore one of Jushiro’s freshly laundered kimonos as a long dress.

“Wow.” Coyote blurt out in surprise, taking her small hand in his and sighing heavily. Shunsui and he shared a look and Coyote pulled Lilinette more tightly against himself. She smelled like soap and her hair was soft and silky. She smiled up at Coyote and he smiled back. “I’m so glad to see you again,” he whispered, kissing the top of her hair softly. “You have no idea.”

 


	12. The Taunt

** Part XII: The Taunt **

_Coyote dreamt he was back home in Nevers. He was visiting an uncle at the Ducal Palace and from the window he could see the entirety of the valley of the Loire. He didn’t want to stop looking; he wanted to gaze out that window forever at the beautiful sloping hill and the river and all the soft, green grass._

_His cousins called for him, demanding that he join them in a game of chase. He refused, staring out that window with determination. If he could only stay here forever looking at Nevers. If he could just allow himself to forget about his responsibilities, and duties and pride, and just stay at that fucking window._

_But even in his dream he was compelled to give chase. He ran down the great spiraling staircase, following the sounds of laughter echoing around the stone shaft. He reached the bottom, running after one cousin and then another, too slow to actually catch the older, more athletic boys._

_“Wait!” Coyote cried out, running after the flutter of cloth he caught at the corner of his eye. “Hold on! Florent! Louis! Wait for me!”_

_Coyote ran further and further, losing himself inside the palace completely. His subconscious kept reminding himself that he was dreaming, that he was no longer a child, but he couldn’t save himself from feeling the fear._

_Coyote found himself at the end of the hallway staring up at a big stone dead end. There was a tapestry hanged on the wall of King Francis I, a relative that the Starrk family very proudly claimed. Coyote stared at the cloth visage of the King with gratification, he may not be the King of France but he was surely destined for greatness._

_The dream morphed, as dreams often do, and Coyote was no longer looking at the great King Francis I but instead was seated in an armchair in his father’s office. Coyote’s legs swung in the air and he twiddled his thumbs in boredom. “The Vicomtess is dead.”_

_“Mother?” Coyote wasn’t sad and not simply because he knew it to be a dream. He felt as little emotion that day as he felt now, many years later. “How did she die, Father?”_

_“She died with a mighty spite for her husband and selfish disdain for her child.” The Vicomte answered flatly. “If you have no further questions, hurry along, I’m rather busy.”_

_“Who is the little girl in the kitchen?” Coyote asked, his blue eyes settling on his father’s. “The skinny one with the horrid accent…”_

_“I’m afraid that I’m too busy to familiarize myself with the staff.” The Vicomte retorted as he lifted a stack of papers and began to sort through them._

_“I saw her leaving here two nights past.” Coyote challenged icily, not easily swayed by his father’s intimidating demeanor. “She’s even younger than I, so I assume she can’t be much use in the kitchen where she works.”_

_“Ah, the little English beggar.” The Vicomte acknowledged at last. “Her mother came to me, offering her daughter’s services in exchange for a place to sleep. England has brought God’s wrath down upon it. Not everyone can have the good grace to be born French.”_

_“And where did the mother go?” Coyote asked without hesitation._

_“Back to England I suppose.”_

_“What does the word ‘whore’ mean, father? It is an English word I am not familiar with.” Coyote secretly relished the uncomfortable expression on his father’s face. “Would it be the same as a prostituée?”_

_“What are you really asking me?” The Vicomte questioned dryly._

_“Did you kill my Mother?” Coyote crossed his arms over his chest defiantly._

_“Of course not, don’t be a fool. The woman had a weak constitution.”_

_“Did you kill that English whore?” Coyote spat out, not giving his father a chance to recover. “Did you know her? Do you know that girl?”_

_“You’re nearly eleven now, Coyote,” the Vicomte began with a sigh. “Soon enough you will understand how the world really works. When you are a man you will understand that not everyone is equal…”_

Coyote woke from his bizarrely meticulous dream and lay quietly for a few seconds, comforted by the feel of Lilinette’s sleeping body next to his. She had struggled for hours, unhappy to be bound by the rope but at last she had fallen asleep. Coyote sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Why am I thinking of you?” Coyote asked aloud to the father who he would never lay eyes on again. “I’m through with you.”

Lilinette’s rose-colored eyes opened and she looked up at Coyote curiously. “Who are you talking to?”

“Myself.” Coyote sighed heavily. “I had a dream about our Father and I can’t imagine why…”

“Oh, forget him. He’s as dead to me as our mother.” Lilinette grumbled, struggling once more at her restraints.

Coyote’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and he wrapped his wool coat more tightly around his sister. “ _Our_ mother?”

Lilinette looked at Coyote quietly, just watching him for a long while. “What do you think your greatest sin would be?”

“Well I…”

“After all the years of watching men being crushed beneath the weight of guilt, have you ever thought about what _you_ would hear?” Lilinette pressed, her shoulders wriggling uncomfortably against the rope.

“Lilinette,” Coyote began with heavy reluctance. “Who are you? Are you the sister I dragged to Paris? I really want to believe you are but…”

“What do you mean?” Lilinette gasped, hurt clearly expressed on her face. “You’re the one who is different.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” Coyote agreed, staring up at the silvery stars in the black sky. “It’s early in the morning and I’m thinking crazy.”

“Did someone say something?” Lilinette asked, looking around as if expecting to see a great number of enemies. “Was it Kyoraku-san? Ukitake-san? Who?”

Coyote once again bristled at the strange choice of words that Lilinette had used. “No, it wasn’t them… They like you too.”  Coyote groaned, tapping his fingers against his chin with an exhalation. “I do wonder though, do you remember the fun we had together in Nevers? It was summer and very hot and we tried rice pudding for the first time.”

“It was good and sweet.” Lilinette murmured in agreement, watching Coyote out of the corner of her eye.

“And I taught you how to ride and mother scolded us because it’s improper for a lady…” Coyote lied, forcing himself to smile.

“It was so fun.” Lilinette smiled at the recollection before shivering. “Coyote, I’m so cold…”

“Lilinette, we don’t have the same mother… you remember that, right?” Coyote whispered. “And we never spent time together in Nevers. You worked in the kitchen as a servant… and… and… our mothers were both dead before we ever met…”

Lilinette glared at Coyote, “So? It’s been a while. It’s hard to remember much when you’re locked in a trunk for nearly ten years… Which is _your_ fault, Coyote…”

“My greatest sin is pride.”  Coyote spoke after a very long stretch of silence. “I think that, perhaps, if I stood in judgment, I would hear myself telling you to come with me. I would hear my stupid idiotic self, telling you that I would take care of you, that I would save you… I would probably have to listen to you crying all over again, telling me how cruel the streets were and I would laugh and tell you not to fear… because I… I am a fucking fuck… I thought I knew so much… I don’t know anything…”

“I’m hungry…” Lilinette whimpered.

“It’s okay…” Coyote murmured, surprising Lilinette as he took her head into his hands. He kissed her on the lips forcefully but not in a sexual way, simply kissing her with every ounce of love he could muster. “I couldn’t save you and I’m so sorry… but I can fix this… I can… I can put it right…”

Lilinette’s eyes opened wide as Coyote’s hand covered her mouth. She screamed into his hand, shaking her head back and forth in horror. Coyote pressed his lips to Lilinette’s forehead softly, warm tears rolling down his cheeks and into her hair. Coyote’s other hand gripped onto her throat tightly and twisted, her neck snapping cleanly.

“I couldn’t save you…” Coyote sobbed. “But I can damn well make sure that bastard can’t use you…”

* * *

 

“Shunsui…” Jushiro breathed. “Wake up.”

“Huh?” Shunsui groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. “It’s too cold to be morning.”

“It’s started to snow.” Jushiro exhaled into his hands, rubbing them together for warmth. “I need you to wake up and help me.”

“What’s wrong?” Shunsui asked, sitting up abruptly. “Where’s Coyote?”

Jushiro closed his eyes and waited for Shunsui to climb to his feet. Shunsui held his breath, staring at the trail of bloody footprints leading away in the snow. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I’ll go look now that you’re awake.” Jushiro replied, walking over the lightly dusted ground, the snow crunching underfoot. “Lilinette is gone as well. I wonder what could have happened.”

“I’m coming with you.” Shunsui called after Jushiro, grabbing the silver urn and following the trail of blood. They walked slowly, deliberately, quite fearful of reaching the end of the path. They stopped in their tracks, rather surprised to see Coyote sitting crosslegged in the snow.

“Hey…” Jushiro began cautiously, looking around at the grotesque scene in digust. “Has something happened? Where is she?”

Coyote looked up at Jushiro and shrugged, gesturing around himself, “I found it, by the way…” Coyote lifted a pearly white piece of tissue, round with thick flap-like folds. “The piece of the Master…”

“Wait…” Shunsui breathed in shock. “What have you done?”

“What is that?” Jushiro asked, blanching.

“It’s the vocal folds,” Coyote motioned to his own throat, gesturing to the muscle across his larynx. “I guess it explains a lot, her having the voice of the Master…”

“What have you done?” Shunsui repeated. He looked around at the blood soaked snow and slowly closed his eyes, unable to believe what he was really seeing.

“No matter what I do to it, it just won’t break or tear or rip…” Coyote sighed. “I can’t imagine what to do to destroy it.”

“Your sister…” Jushiro shook his head in disbelief.

“Is dead.” Coyote spoke softly. “And instead of burying her properly, I let some monster deface her memory. I really could get no lower…”

“You didn’t have to do that…” Shunsui began slowly. “You don’t know for certain that what he said was true…”

Jushiro cleared his throat at the mention of the mysterious man. He hadn’t seen the man but he had been told of his appearance though both Coyote and Shunsui were reluctant to go into any details of the conversation. The only proof that he had actually appeared was the rope that Coyote and Shunsui had in their possession.

“I had a dream about my father,” Coyote replied. “I think he was trying to tell me… I really do. I think I had that dream because he wanted me to know that a man has certain responsibilities to his family…”

“I am so shocked I don’t even know what to say, Coyote.” Shunsui admitted, shaking his head from side to side slowly. “You’ve torn her apart…”

“It.” Coyote corrected, extending his hand out to Shunsui and presenting the small folds of white organ. “The only thing I need from you is an answer, how do we destroy a piece of the Master?”

Shunsui reluctantly took the organ from Coyote and crushed it in his hand firmly. The piece was unyielding no matter no hard he crushed, pulled or yanked. He handed it back to Coyote with a defeated sigh. “It’s no use.”

“There is a way,” Coyote insisted. “That Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez told us there was.”

“And he could’ve been two pence short of a shilling!” Shunsui exclaimed in disbelief. “You should have waited! You should have made sure! You can’t let your feelings be swayed so easily!”

“Fuck you, Shunsui!” Coyote shouted, his voice low and commanding. “Do you think I had no doubts? My sister was good. She wouldn’t fucking murder people and eat them. I was asking her questions and she couldn’t answer any of them… I don’t know what you expected me to do… Some imposter was masquerading around in my sister’s clothes! But of course, with my fucking luck, it wasn’t her clothes it was her body. I let that happen! I let my loneliness be used against me…”

“I never saw that fellow and you won’t tell me what he said, but I can tell you that I never once believed it to be Lilinette inside the chest.” Jushiro interjected after a length of silence. “I’ve been thinking over and over about how she could have been replaced by the Master or some demon. It scares me… I… I feel like myself… but…”

“You are you.” Shunsui assured Jushiro quickly.

“How are you so sure?” Jushiro shook his head slowly and stepped back out of Shunsui’s reach. “It’s unnatural for me to heal in such a way. I’ve felt death’s final blow three times but I keep waking up…”

“You were alive when I signed the contract…” Shunsui explained, his own mind racing over the possible horrifying conclusions.

“Grimmjow said that we don’t heal because of the contract,” Coyote argued. “We heal because of the piece of the Master inside us…”

The three men blanched and Shunsui and Coyote began to look Jushiro over from head to toe critically. Had Jushiro been given a piece of the Master without their knowledge? How much of what the blue-haired man had said was the truth?

“Has the Master ever touched you?” Shunsui demanded angrily, grabbing Jushiro by the arms and beginning to search the visible areas.

“Over the last several years, I should think so… he kissed me the last time I saw him…” Jushiro began to explain as Shunsui turned him every which way in examination. “But I never remember him mutilating me the way he did you. He very purposefully cut your back open and removed the bone to put in another. He’s never done anything like that.”

“Gentleman, that is an issue for a later date.” Coyote called out. “We’ve got to get rid of this first. I don’t suppose we could bury the thing?”

“That won’t destroy it,” Shunsui cleared his throat. “We wanna be destroying these things.”

Coyote and Shunsui took turns in an all-out attempt to destroy the vocal folds. No matter how they chewed, ripped or smashed the cursed little organ remained unharmed. They tried beating it with rocks to no avail before trying something so simple as to pierce it with sticks. No method they tried made any impact and after several hours of effort they settled on the snow-covered ground in exhaustion.

“Let me try.” Jushiro spoke patiently, extending a hand forward to receive the cursed item. He had watched them in silence for nearly three hours and at last he thought he had come to a solution.

“Be my guest,” Shunsui shrugged skeptically as he handed the piece over to Jushiro, who was after all, merely a human.

Jushiro held the thing in his hands nervously, uncomfortable of where it had been earlier that night and where it had originated from. Jushiro sighed and closed his eyes, taking both hands and pulling at the sides firmly. The organ tore apart, slowly and straight like silk. Jushiro opened his eyes and extended a half to each man.

Coyote and Jushiro exclaimed in surprise, their mouths agape as the organ shriveled into dust before scattering into the wind. “How did you-?” Both men doubled over in agony, Coyote holding his hand and Shunsui grabbing his back sorely.

Coyote kicked the ground as he whined, his hand in his lap. He looked up at Jushiro and began to smile as the sensation quickly passed. “How on Earth did you do that? You did it like it was nothing…”

“After giving it some thought, I reached the conclusion that as the only non-contract holder here, I was the only one who could do it.” Jushiro explained with a pleased grin. “If you wanted to subjugate the entire world, surely you would arrange it so your subordinates couldn’t destroy you.”

“Our weakness,” Shunsui spoke aloud just as Coyote was realizing it himself. “The very thing granting us regeneration is susceptible to regular human strength.”

“You really need to tell me more about that man…” Jushiro insisted with a frown. “You two are behaving very strangely…”

“He made it sound as if it were spying on us…” Shunsui gestured to the remains strewn around and was disgusted to find that the decomposition had set on rapidly. The meat was putrid and green, smeared with black gore and maggots already infested the remains. “Let’s get out of here first,” Shunsui suggested, offering a hand to Coyote.

“I feel really stupid,” Coyote admitted as they followed the blackened blood trail back to where they had set up camp. “I’m so stupid, I can’t even think about thinking…”

* * *

 

It had taken well over an hour to retell the encounter with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in its entirety. Jushiro waited patiently, prodding every so often when he thought he was hearing a half truth. He didn’t really understand why the others were acting so suspiciously. What could they have to hide from him at this point?

“Let’s just get out of here.” Coyote insisted. Jushiro looked up at the everlasting youth with a thoughtful frown, he initially believed Coyote acted rashly but the more he thought about it, the more terrifying the idea became. Perhaps the Master wasn’t omnipresent but instead had a solid network of informants? “I’m tired and cold and the snow will only worsen Ukitake-san’s cough.”

“Any one of us could be spies.” Shunsui muttered, remaining seated on a rotting log as the others stood. “It’s more logical to say we _are_ spies. The contract holders each have a piece of him… but what about Jushiro? If he can’t die… why? How? It’s enough to drive a man mad! All these questions!”

“We will figure it out.” Jushiro promised, extending his hand to Shunsui’s shoulder slowly. “We have plenty of time.”

“No, we don’t…” Shunsui groaned. “We have a responsibility to destroy that bastard. We have to find all 666 pieces and send him back to hell! It’s our duty…. It has to be the reason for my existence… I… all the way from Japan… what are the chances…?”

“The Daimyo doesn’t seem quite so infirm now, does he?” Jushiro meant the comment to be a lighthearted jab but Shunsui’s skin paled and he shook his head apologetically.

“Being a samurai was so easy for me. So natural… I took it for granted. I never even realized…” Shunsui’s brown eyes widened. “We really do have a higher purpose.”

“Oh, sweet, Virgin Mary.” Coyote mumbled. “You amaze me.” Coyote extended his hand to Shunsui with a smirk. “We need you and you gloat, the whole world needs you and you lose your head.” Coyote clicked his tongue in playful scorn. “What are we to do with you?”

“Yabbe, yabbe…” Shunsui chuckled, pulling himself to his feet. “I’m a bit proud, am I not?”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Coyote teased, rapping his knuckles under Shunsui’s chin. “We let you get this way.”

The three of them began to walk, Jushiro cradling the silver urn with a growing desperation. Shunsui sighed heavily, the absence of the heavy trunk almost unbearable. It was a peculiar feeling. It was uncomfortable. And before long the two samurai realized how deeply they were actually affected by the loss of their fourth escort.

“I hate Europe.” Jushiro confessed bitterly. “It’s cold and frigid and unsympathetic.”

“Is Japan much better?” Coyote asked, not in an aggressive way, but instead genuinely curious.

“No.” Shunsui answered quickly, nodding his head pointedly.

“Japan is better.” Jushiro claimed, his green eyes narrowing. “It has reason. It has tradition…”

“Europe has traditions…. No, no… Europe has traditions… don’t…” Shunsui and Jushiro began to argue, neither one letting the other finish his thought.  “Japan is exactly like every other place.” Shunsui insisted. “There is death and hunger and disease and…”

“We’ve had nothing but misfortune in Europe! No matter where we go we are miserable!” Jushiro shouted angrily.

“Shhhh!” Coyote hushed them both with a tight smile. “Italy will be different. There are huge festivals and carnivals and so much art and booze and sex…” Coyote nodded his head in confirmation. “Italy is balmy compared to where we’ve been. A mild climate, food that will seem like Ambrosia compared to the last few years… The humidity will ease your suffering, Ukitake-san…”

“Italy is Heaven then?” Jushiro arched a dark brow skeptically.

“Heaven on Earth.” Coyote answered simply.

“You’ve been there?” Shunsui asked, looking from Jushiro to Coyote hopefully.

“Of course!” Coyote lied easily, shrugging his shoulders and smirking. “You will love it.”

“It has been the plan to go to Italy…” Shunsui spoke slowly. “No need to sell it.”

“I’m not selling anything…” Coyote drawled in his low and quite sensual voice. “I’m just encouraging a fast pace…” Coyote’s blue eyes clouded. “Though, I suppose there’s really nothing to slow us down now.”

“I don’t know what to say to make you feel better, I’m sorry…” Shunsui exhaled heavily, rubbing his hand over his neck. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

“I already know you have no imagination.” Coyote laughed, putting every ounce of strength he had in continuing to walk.

“I don’t know what to say, either. I wish I could say something helpful…” Jushiro’s voice trailed off and they walked in heavy silence for several long minutes.

“You two don’t need to say anything.” Coyote shoved his hands in his coat and watched as his breath curled upward into the cold air. “Words cannot make me feel better.”

“We didn’t mean it like that.” Jushiro assured Coyote softly, brushing the dusting of snowflakes from Coyote’s dark curls. “We simply mean to say, our condolences.”

“One day, this will be Shunsui…” Coyote snapped, his throat burning painfully. “He will be the one with blood stained hands and you will be dead.”

Jushiro stopped walking, his breath catching in his throat. He looked at Coyote, his eyes wide with shock before turning toward Shunsui. Jushiro had expected Shunsui to be outraged, to go barreling toward Coyote for a violent tussle. Instead Shunsui stood quietly, his eyes downcast, his shoulders sloped in defeat. Jushiro swallowed a lump in his throat and continued walking in silence. Shunsui was not angered by the comment, because he had already accepted that possibility. The realization was almost too much to bear. _You’ve never been one of them_ , his mind taunted him. _And you know it._

 


	13. Coax

** Part XIII: Coax **

Shunsui sat on the bed with his hands in his lap, twirling his fingers around one another awkwardly. Jushiro cleared his throat and placed his tea cup onto the table slowly. “Thin walls,” Shunsui chuckled quietly.

“Yes. Apparently.” Jushiro agreed, looking in any direction but Shunsui’s.

“Sounds like he’s having fun…” Shunsui continued uneasily.

“He deserves a bit of fun every now and then.” Jushiro agreed stiffly.

“He should be finishing up any minute now…” Shunsui reasoned, clearing his throat.

“You said that nearly fifteen minutes ago.” Jushiro arched a dark brow, a smile tugging at his lips. “He has stamina, I’ll give him that.”

“He’s not human, don’t get too impressed.” Shunsui replied dryly, running his hands through his curling ponytail.

“He’s forever a teenage boy.” Jushiro was suddenly struck by the heaviness of that realization. “For better or for worse.”

“I do.” Shunsui answered quickly, a wide grin on his face.

“What?” Jushiro tilted his head in confusion, studying Shunsui quizzically. “You do what?”

“Nevermind.” Shunsui waved his hand in dismissal. “To explain a joke is to kill it.”

A loud outburst of blaspheme, expletives and moans poured out of the room next door and then all was silent. Shunsui shook his head with a laugh and Jushiro exhaled in relief. “I was afraid we would have to drag him out,” Jushiro admitted, a pink blush staining his pale cheeks. A few moments later Coyote appeared at the door, a freshly rolled cigarette in his mouth. He nodded toward Shunsui casually before sparing a wink for Jushiro, who narrowed his eyes irritably. “You look proud of yourself.”

“I love Italy.” Coyote exclaimed, plopping himself into the chair next to Jushiro. He adjusted the waist of his pants and ran a hand lazily over his bare stomach. “I love Italians.”

“That’s great, I’m happy for you, I am…” Shunsui began tersely. “But we have only three days left. We have to find somebody...”

“Whoa! Take it easy, Pops. This isn’t my first time, ya know.” Coyote laughed easily. “It’ll be too easy to find people in such a populated place.”

“I hope you’re right.” Shunsui looked at Coyote pointedly. “You’re the one who’s going to get into trouble.”

“Why must you ruin my euphoria?” Coyote groaned, rocking himself forward into a standing position. “Fuck you and fuck the Master.”

“Where are you going?” Jushiro called after Coyote nervously.

“To meet our quota.” Coyote snapped. “Since Shunsui is a worthless sack of flesh and can’t manage to do anything without me.”

“Hey, I can’t… I don’t have the hand…” Shunsui defended himself angrily.

“You are such a fool. Do you think the Master would make only one of us capable of helping him? How about when my contract ends? Do you use that head of yours or is it merely decoration?” Coyote’s low voice rose in volume. “You can do everything I can do.”

“Oh.” Shunsui could think of no response. To be honest, the thought had never occurred to him. He couldn’t imagine how he would even complete the task with the ‘gift’ he was given.

“Let me guess, after this many years, you still don’t know how?” Coyote’s anger dissipated and he smirked. “You truly are a hopeless case.”

“Well, it is _your_ fault. You’re the one who trained me!” Shunsui insisted in embarrassment.

Coyote shook his head and chuckled heartily. “I rather like when you play the helpless babe…”

“Yabbe, yabbe…” Shunsui groaned in frustration. “I’m coming with you then.”

“Are you sure?” Coyote teased merrily. “I don’t want you to accidentally do some work…”

“He’s always been this way.” Jushiro interjected with a nod of his head. “Always resisting the tiniest requisite of effort…”

“I’m feeling bullied now…” Shunsui eyed Coyote and Jushiro dryly, clicking his tongue as they laughed at his expense.

“Oh, come on,” Coyote instructed, gesturing for Shunsui to follow. “We’ll be back, Ukitake-san, eventually.”

“I’m going to take a little nap after I’ve supped,” Jushiro decided aloud, smiling in farewell. “Oh, and if you’ve the time, bring me back some of that red wine.”

* * *

 

“So, what’s first?” Shunsui asked excitedly, barely restraining the urge to run around the meadow. “Show me how to steal souls.”

“First of all, we can’t _steal_ souls…” Coyote corrected in a rather patronizing manner. “We can coax them out, but if they really wish not to come, we cannot make them.”

“DiRoy Rinker?” Shunsui asked disjointedly, but Coyote understood the implication and nodded.

“Exactly.”

“Alright then…” Shunsui recovered quickly. “Teach me how to coax souls.”

“First of all, you’re too excited about this.” Coyote scolded Shunsui with a frown. “And secondly, please be quiet and give me an opportunity to speak.”

“Fine.” Shunsui shrugged nonchalantly, his cheeks blushing pink despite his best efforts to hide his embarrassment.

“What is the best thing you’ve ever done?” Coyote asked suddenly. “What is your happiest memory or your proudest moment?”

“The happiest I’ve ever been was when I became a Samurai…” Shunsui answered thoughtfully. “Jushiro and I placed together at the top of our class. His father was furious, mine was shocked silent. Our mothers asked for blessings to keep our fathers apart. But Jushiro was pleased. He smiled and laughed but still kept so humble and proper…”

“Cute.” Coyote teased with a smirk, brushing a strand of dark hair from his face.

“Rokudenashi…” Shunsui muttered under his breath irritably.

“Am not.” Coyote replied back shortly. “And I can understand you, asshole.”

“I know, that’s the point.” Shunsui shot back.

“Listen! You have your favorite memory.” Coyote called out loudly, bringing the attention back to his lesson. “Now, give it to me.”

“Give it to you?” Shunsui spoke hesitantly, nearly jumping out of his skin as Coyote’s hand brushed against his shoulder.

“Master never did this?” Coyote shook his head in disbelief, laughing bitterly as Shunsui shook his head. “Well, I do apologize for the intrusion…” Coyote placed both hands on Shunsui’s shoulders, pulling Shunsui close enough their chests touched. “Still have that warm, fuzzy memory?”

“Yeah…” Shunsui breathed out expectantly, fearfully. Coyote pressed his lips to Shunsui’s firmly, taking one deep breath after another. Coyote never loosened his grip, his kiss morphing into something completely sinister. Shunsui’s breath was stolen and he turned his head from side to side fighting for air. Shunsui’s head felt light and his body heavy as Coyote pulled away at last.

“What is your favorite memory?” Coyote asked with a frown.

“I… I guess it would be…” Shunsui stood for a few moments in stunned silence, unable to comprehend why nothing could come to mind. Only moments earlier he had answered this exact question, hadn’t he? “It’s… well…”

“Good.” Coyote cleared his throat, his whole manner much more sober than before.

“What did you do? What did you just do to me?” Shunsui demanded angrily. “I just said it and now I can’t remember!”

“I coaxed the memory from you.” Coyote answered softly. “Hate me for it if you will but it was absolutely necessary to do.”

“What was it?” Shunsui asked. “What did I say?”

“Shunsui are you completely miserable? Do you wish for death to free you from your contract? Do you look forward to the day the Master rips out his piece of you and finishes you off?” Coyote questioned slowly.

“No.” Shunsui admitted with a shake of his head. “I wanna live and defeat him.”

“Then I will keep it.” Coyote answered simply. “Collect souls for the Master, kill over and over again, live a hundred years in slavery, and then kill our Master. By the time you’ve done all of those things you will pray for the end… you will have no happiness, no light… I will give you that light. Let me keep it. I will return your memory when you need it.”

“Tell me.” Shunsui shook his head adamantly. “Just tell me what I said.”

“No.” Coyote responded firmly, his low voice heavily accented as usual when he was tense. “You asked me for help. I am helping you.”

“You’re not helping me! You’re just trying to make me as miserable as you are!” Shunsui accused, pressing his finger into Coyote’s chest.

“Enough.” Coyote barked. “Shut up so I can teach you.”

“I don’t even care anymore.” Shunsui turned, stalking from the meadow. “I expect this shit from the Master, not from you.”

“Shunsui Sozosuke Kyoraku no Jiro!” Coyote’s voice thundered and for a moment he thought he might transform on the spot. “If you walk away from me, I will dismember you with my bare hands and carry you around in a pine box for the next century…”

“Why would you take that from me?” Shunsui’s confusion and betrayal was clearly evident in his voice. “And don’t call me by my full name like that….” Shunsui shrugged and Coyote shrugged and in the next moment Shunsui had broken into laughter. “I’ve lost my mind.”

“Just come back here.” Coyote insisted with a reassuring smile. “It’s not anything hard. You’ll learn it in no time… In fact, you already do it unconsciously…”

“Oh?” Shunsui narrowed his eyes curiously and gestured for Coyote to continue, hurrying back toward Coyote with a sigh.

“Seduction.” Coyote answered simply, a smirk twisting his lips.

“Seduction?” Shunsui repeated with a heavy dose of skepticism.

“Of course.” Coyote pulled his glove from his hand and flexed his fingers. “I use my hand not because it is cursed but because it is sensual. Let me show you…” Coyote walked in a circle, closing in behind Shunsui intimately. Coyote’s body heat filled the space between them and Shunsui was suddenly very aware of Coyote. His warmth, the beating of his heart, the smoothness of his skin, the bouncy brown curls of his hair… Shunsui’s stomach whirled as Coyote’s hand came to rest on top of his head.

Shunsui had wondered how the deformed hand would feel and the thought had almost made him sick. But this feeling was nothing he had expected. Coyote’s hand was large but slender and the heat was enough to make the balmy air seem chilled. Coyote’s fingers ran through Shunsui’s waves and Shunsui closed his eyes. It felt nice. Coyote’s breath caressed the back of Shunsui’s neck sending goose bumps down his arms.

“Accuse a man of great sins and he will get defensive.” Coyote spoke at last. “Make a man feel good and in that moment he will give you the world.”

“So you’re saying you have seduced every person we’ve collected from?” Shunsui snapped back to reality, putting some distance between himself and Coyote. Coyote merely smirked, replacing his glove slowly.

“Seduction is not always sexual.” Coyote pointed out. “Were we not seduced into servitude?”

“I suppose.” Shunsui conceded with a heavy sigh. “But how do I get someone to give me their soul?”

“You can tell a bad person by their scent, right?” Coyote asked rhetorically. “Well, the rest is easy.”

“For you, maybe! How do you expect me to rub all over people?” Shunsui asked in all seriousness. “I don’t look like a teenage boy. I’m a bit more threatening…”

“You are the most flirtatious person I’ve ever seen and I am French!” Coyote laughed in disbelief. “To seduce is to tempt! To seduce to is be romantic and persuasive! You are the absolute embodiment of seduction.”

“For some reason, I can already hear Ukitake-san laughing at me.” Shunsui shook his head slowly.

“Let’s practice.” Coyote suggested.

“But there’s nobody here…” Shunsui pointed out with a laugh. “I suppose I can also seduce the trees and little bunnies of the meadow?”

“You can seduce anything with a soul.” Coyote ignored Shunsui’s teasing. “Start with little things. If you can convince someone to follow your directions eventually you can convince someone to sell their soul.”

“Did the Master teach you all of this?” Shunsui questioned.

“No.” Coyote admitted. “What I have learned, I’ve learned from observation. I’ve seen how he works, how he does it…”

“He’s very powerful, I don’t think…”

“He may be powerful, but unless you give into him, he cannot harm you.”

“What about Jushiro then, eh? How did he get involved? Me. I brought him into it but he is the one being punished. I…”

“He was seduced inside and to the dinner table.” Coyote pointed out. “Jushiro was tempted by the sign and by Master’s smile, he told you which Inn to stay at, am I right? Jushiro was charmed by the Master, even though you were clearly uncomfortable.”

Shunsui stood in stunned silence and Coyote cleared his throat. “Come on, let’s practice. If you can seduce me before nightfall, I will let you have my turn to bathe first.”

“Seduce you?” Shunsui laughed in surprise. “First of all, how can I do that? And secondly, why would I?”

“Seduction does not have to be sexual! Do you ever listen?” Coyote groaned, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. “If you want to learn, you must practice. If you can’t get their soul, you run a risk of exposing us or of murdering a person for nothing.”

“Fine.” Shunsui agreed reluctantly. “I feel stupid doing this.” Shunsui placed a hand on Coyote’s shoulder, rubbing it back and forth lamely.

“This is a waste of my time.” Coyote stepped out from under Shunsui’s arm and turned to leave.

“I’m sorry, wait. Let me start again…” Shunsui called after Coyote, his large hand intertwining with Coyote’s. Coyote looked up into Shunsui’s soft, brown eyes, surprised as Shunsui brushed his thumb over his chin. “Don’t go.”

“I won’t.” Coyote conceded simply. His eyes narrowed as Shunsui pulled him closer, their hips and groins touching. “Minus five points for crudeness.”

“Shut up.” Shunsui breathed heavily. “I’m nowhere near done trying.”

A shiver ran down Coyote’s neck and he swallowed with effort. Shunsui’s broad, developed chest pressed against Coyote’s and Shunsui’s eyes darted around the meadow anxiously. “Minus another five for distraction.”

“I’m not distracted.” Shunsui’s breath tickled Coyote’s flesh. “I’m making sure we’re alone.” Coyote opened his mouth to reply but was silenced as Shunsui’s warm mouth met his. Shunsui’s tongue pressed inside and heat instantly spread throughout Coyote’s belly. Coyote’s eyes closed as Shunsui’s lips pressed gentle kisses onto his cheeks and forehead, lightly pressing to his closed eyes. “Coyote?”

“Yeah?” Coyote moaned as Shunsui’s hand snaked under his shirt, his thumb teasing the ticklish flesh of his abdomen.

“Can you get down on all fours for me?” Shunsui asked huskily. Coyote nodded, kissing Shunsui hungrily before letting go and dropping to the ground. Shunsui pushed Coyote’s shirt up, kissing from the waist band up to his neck. He bit down on Coyote’s neck firmly, causing the smaller man to yip. Coyote groaned as Shunsui pressed against his thigh, his firmness evident through his pants. “Coyote?”

“Yeah?” Coyote inhaled sharply as Shunsui’s teeth nipped along his neck roughly.

“I get to bathe first tonight.” Shunsui teased merrily, rolling off of Coyote’s back and climbing to his feet. Coyote remained motionless for several long moments, blushing furiously. He cleared his throat and sat back on his feet, readjusting his clothing without a word. “Come on. Ready to go?”

“I’ll be a moment…” Coyote answered stiffly. “You go on ahead.”

“Are you sure?” Shunsui asked as he looked around the meadow. “It’ll probably be dark soon.”

“Yeah.” Coyote nodded his head vigorously. “I’m going to get a start on the quota tonight. That way you can take your time in a real life scenario.”

“Okay.” Shunsui agreed, adjusting his pants uncomfortably. For the first time, in a long time, Shunsui was worried he may have been out of line. He cleared his throat and walked from the clearing, suddenly feeling very anxious about his own behavior. _It’s not like we were gonna have sex,_ Shunsui thought, _he knew that._ Shunsui walked back to the hotel, still unsure why exactly he felt like such a bad person.

* * *

 

Coyote walked the cobbled streets absently. There was music and laughter and flowing spirits. Rome was alive with passion and art.  But Coyote didn’t seem to have the time to enjoy it. He ignored the women’s offers and bristled when the men tried to solicit him. At last he found himself in a dark alley, facing a dirty tavern with unscrupulous clientele.

“I’ll take a cognac.” Coyote told the barkeep as he sat down on the stool.

“We don’t serve French crap.” The barkeep snapped.

Coyote looked up at the barkeep, his blue eyes glittering dangerously. Any sane person would fear such a remarkable scowl and the barkeep blanched.  “How about Polish crap then? Have vodka?”

“Aye, we serve vodka.”

“Where’re ye from, stranger?” the older gentleman at the end of the bar asked nosily.

“Nevers, France.” Coyote replied, turning his nose up in the air proudly.  As soon as the glass was placed in front of him, Coyote downed it in one gulp, snapping his fingers in gesture. “I’ll have another.”

“That’s straight liquor…” the barkeep warned.

“And I asked for another.” Coyote replied simply. He rested his head in his hands and sighed, wiping his face slowly before sitting up. He scanned the tavern quickly, sizing up the occupants unfavorably.

He stood up and crossed the room, his hand reaching for the door. “Hey! Pay up, little fuck! Pay up!”

Coyote slid the bolt on the door, twisting the knob and crushing it in his hand silently. No one would be able to go in or out through that door. Coyote smiled and opened his jacket, searching for his wallet. “Of course, of course… I am not trying to skip out on my tab.”

“Just pay and get the fuck out!” the barkeep ordered, having had quite enough of the intimidating stranger in his bar.

“I thought I’d have a little bite to eat first, if you don’t mind.”

“I do mind. Fuck off!” the barkeep shouted, pulling a rusted blade from inside his apron. Several men around the bar stood up abruptly, their chairs scraping the floor.

Coyote smiled and shook his head in disbelief. “You’ve made it too easy for me.” Coyote pulled his glove from his hand and stuffed it into his pocket. He reached for his second glass and downed the vodka in an instant. “Another.” The man obeyed wordlessly and Coyote swirled the liquid around, inhaling deeply before sitting it untouched back on the counter. “I’ll save this for after dinner.”

“I’m telling ya, we don’t serve food!”

Coyote clamped his eyes shut, gritting his teeth against the pain of his transformation. His agony was such that he was barely conscious of the screams. The worst had passed and Coyote was able to move, hastily annihilating all of the drunkards in the tavern. Without delay, he collected all seven souls, the fear easily coaxing them into giving in.

He hadn’t wanted to tell Shunsui about this way. He hadn’t wanted to tell Shunsui, who despite all pretenses was truly gentle, that violence was the greatest motivator. It was hard to resist the absolute terror and agony of being ripped apart limb from limb. Coyote liked to believe that he only resorted to it on necessity but perhaps his anger had shown a new side of him.

Coyote was angry. He was angry at himself and angry at Shunsui. He was humiliated. And if seven scumbags had to die to make him feel a little better, then so be it. It was no skin off his back.

* * *

 

“So apparently the trick is to seduce the victim.” Shunsui explained as Jushiro listened patiently. Shunsui could see the corners of Jushiro’s mouth twitch but he didn’t say a word which surprised Shunsui. “We have to coax the souls out…” Shunsui continued, feeling rather foolish the longer he spoke. “Coyote told me to practice… do you mind?”

“You want to practice your seduction techniques on me?” Jushiro arched a dark brow and smirked, his green eyes narrowing.

“You’re probably the hardest nut to crack to be honest.” Shunsui answered playfully.

“Uh-huh.” Jushiro replied unconvinced. “And what on Earth are you going to do to me if I agree? What if I completely fall under your spell? Are you willing to take responsibility if I act unbecomingly?”

“I am offended. Of course, I will uphold your honor at any expense on my part.”

“Shunsui,” Jushiro spoke quietly. “I know I’m confusing…”

Shunsui’s eyes widened in surprise, where they having this conversation now? “What do you mean?”

“Just listen.” Jushiro requested gently. “I know I’m not the most liberal of people… and… I’m working on it… I am reserved and quiet…”

“I like you how you are.” Shunsui promised, his large, warm hand cupping Jushiro’s face.

“Well I don’t.” Jushiro confessed. “I wish I could be like you. I wish I could be open and free and flirtatious… I want to be fun but I don’t know how to be any different… Japan wants people like me, obedient, pensive, respectful and genteel.  I was raised to be all those things. You are creative and romantic and funny. How? How did you get to be so much? I’m not jealous of you, honest, I am simply wanting to be more than I am.”

“Jushiro, you are creative and funny and charming and, and kind too. You are all those things.”

“I’m boring.”

“You are the immortal Samurai mate of a Japanese werewolf serving a demon in Europe, while in the traveling company of a French werewolf… you are hardly boring.”

“Those are things _you_ have done.” Jushiro countered. “I’m boring.”

“I disagree.”

“Well you are blinded by affection for me.” Jushiro groaned.

“When I see your swordsmanship I get turned on.” Shunsui admitted rather loudly. Jushiro laughed and shook his head but Shunsui was undeterred. “I think you are sexiest when your hair is tied back loosely. You have the loveliest, snowy hair. Your eyes are like dewy grass. Your skin is pale but softer than anyone else’s I have touched. Your shoulders are broad but you are slender. You tower over everyone back home and many people here. You are beautiful and delicate but god damn it, when you have a sword…” Shunsui paused in thought. “You are alive, every inch of you. You are on fire. You are graceful but forceful. You are dangerous.”

Jushiro sat in silence, his pale cheeks flushed. “Do I need to keep going?” Shunsui asked with a smile. “If you don’t know Jushiro Ukitake, don’t talk shit about him.”

“Is this part of your practice?” Jushiro questioned in all seriousness.

“No, but if it’s working, I’ll take it.” Shunsui replied, closing the distance between them, their lips mere inches apart.

“It’s working.” Jushiro admitted, smiling into Shunsui’s kiss.

“Good,” Shunsui kissed Jushiro deeply before pulling away. “Any chance I can coax a little more than a kiss from ya?”

“The chances are abnormally high.” Jushiro laughed, yelping in surprise as Shunsui lifted him from the chair and dumped him onto the bed. Shunsui looked down at Jushiro, his eyes roaming from his face to his exposed chest. His hair had come undone, lying around his head like a halo and his kimono had slipped down his shoulders.

“Exactly who is seducing who, Ukitake-san?” Shunsui asked, the familiar jerk in his abdomen rushing the blood away from his head.

“We’re all alone, Shunsui.” Jushiro whispered, his hand reaching up to take hold of the belt around Shunsui’s waist. “You don’t have to call me Ukitake-san.”

“How about Shiro-chan? Ya wanna be my lil’ Shiro-chan?”

“I already am.” At Jushiro’s words, Shunsui swallowed heavily, his own cheeks burning bright red. “I love you.”

“Oh, baby, I love you too…” Shunsui muttered, kissing all over Jushiro’s exposed shoulders and chest. “I love you too.”


	14. The Piazza Navona

** Part XIV: The Piazza Navona **

“You must try the gnocchi!” the small framed man insisted, pushing the soup and dumplings toward Jushiro. “Eat! Eat! You are all too thin!” He plopped a bowl down in front of Shunsui before patting his stomach with a smile. “Except you, you are a good size!”

Shunsui looked down at the stranger’s hand on his stomach and he tilted his head, chuckling awkwardly. “Err, thank you?”

“What is this?” Jushiro asked, prodding a semolina dumpling with his spoon.

“It’s Italian food.” Coyote answered simply, spooning heaps of gnocchi into his mouth. “Second only to French cuisine.”

“Must all European food swim?” Jushiro groaned, stabbing the gnocchi with distaste.

“Eh? He doesn’t like my Grandmother’s gnocchi? I give him something else!” the petite man snatched the plate of offending food from in front of Jushiro and bowed apologetically. “Someone tell him, I bring him something much better.”

“You’re being rude, Ukitake-san,” Coyote groaned, polishing off the meal and smacking his lips. “Italians are sensitive.”

“Well, my apologies, but I have a fickle stomach.” Jushiro explained, forcing a cheerful smile as the small man buzzed around them. “And it doesn’t help that I can never understand what anyone is saying. It gets rather annoying.”

“You’ve got a hundred years to learn…” Coyote pointed out dryly.

“Fine.” Jushiro crossed his arms, arching a dark brow in frustration. “You will teach me French.”

“Fine. Easy. You should have learned when we were in France, though.” Coyote pointed out, the frustration from the night before still fresh in his mind.

“Since we have a hundred years, you should probably learn how to fight then, eh?” Jushiro commented, merely nodding as a steaming blob of tomato paste was placed in front of him.

“Would you like parmesan?” the man asked, looking from Coyote to Shunsui for an answer.

“No cheese.” Shunsui shook his head in response. “Thank you.”

“I know how to fight.” Coyote replied, snapping his fingers loudly for a refill of wine.

“That is a joke.” Jushiro sat back in his chair and stuck his fork into the breast of fried chicken. He lifted the entire piece to his lips and began to tear at the flesh with his teeth. The red sauce dripped down his chin and onto his kimono, but he paid it no mind as he met Coyote’s gaze.

“I know how to fight.” Coyote repeated.

“You know how to stumble about until you wound your opponent. That is not a skill.” Jushiro wiped across his face with a rag. “You teach me to speak French and I will teach you to fight. If I am ignorant for only speaking the languages that I required, you are ignorant for being unable to defend yourself… and you can’t. You rely on that _thing’s_ power…”

“I started fencing when I was four years old! I am a Vicomte! I obviously have…”

“Let me see then.” Jushiro stated calmly. “Fencing is perfect, kendo is my forte after all.” Jushiro turned to look at Shunsui who simply shrugged before staring down at his half eaten plate. “You think I am being difficult, Kyoraku-san? I am not being difficult, I am being rational. If I am expected to learn every single silly language from Japan to Hell then Coyote can admit he isn’t a fighter.”

“Okay, okay… after dinner we spar.” Coyote waved his hands peaceably.

“And for the record, the only reason the two of you can speak and understand these people is that _thing’s_ power as well…” Jushiro picked up his knife and began to cut the chicken breast into bite sized pieces. “Please remember that everything I do must come from my own talent and ability.”

“I apologize, Ukitake-san, I am not feeling like myself today.” Coyote sighed heavily. “I just feel like…”

The door of the restaurant swung open, the wind sending it banging against the wall loudly. It was a tremendous uproar as the wind seemed to howl, the noise raising the hairs on the back of Shunsui and Coyote’s neck. Three men stepped inside, their entire bodies shrouded with heavy travelling cloaks.

“The tavern, down the alley and across the way,” the man spoke, his gruff voice thickly accented.

“The Humble Holly?” the waiter offered unsurely.

“Yeah.” The man spoke from the entry way, he dropped the cloak down from around his face and peered around the restaurant. “They are all dead. Murdered. Ravaged as if by some foul beast…” Coyote and Shunsui exchanged a look.

There was a fearful murmur spreading throughout the restaurant. Someone ran out to find the constabularies and many more ran toward the shady little tavern, driven by morbid curiosity. “There is a beast among you, if you want to live join me at the Piazza Navona in one hour.”

“And who are you, Sir?” Coyote asked, looking over the middle aged man’s face with uncertainty. He was a rugged man, heavily scarred and broad shouldered. He wore his dark hair long, with a mustache currently popular only in Bavaria.

“Meet me at Piazza Navona.” The man drawled, his dark eyes burning into Coyote. “I loathe repeating myself.” And without another word the man turned, spinning on his heeled boots and heading out the door, his two silent companions in tow.

“He’s merry.” Shunsui commented with a frown.

“Oh, my dear friend, Signor _Ky-Ky-yo-rock-koo_ ,” the waiter wagged his finger in gesture. “That man is no good. Oh no. He’s the scariest man in Rome.” The waiter paused in thought before adding, “He’s a monster hunter from Prussia or someplace the like. He should just go back.”

“Monster hunter?” Coyote asked, exchanging a glance with Shunsui. “That’s an odd sort of occupation, is it not?”

“I don’t believe in monsters.” The small framed waiter confessed, busying himself with the plates on the table. “But I do believe in the Holy Father… and if the Holy Father is real so is the Devil… and that man always brings death, like a devil.”

“Death? How so?” Shunsui questioned, his interest unquenchably piqued.

“Piero!” the withered woman in the kitchen bellowed touchily. “Hold your tongue.”

“Yes, Nonna!” the waiter replied sheepishly. “Anything else I can get you, signores?”

“Ah, yes, please tell me how to get to the Piazza Navona.” Coyote requested politely, a charming smile splaying his lips.

In less than an hour there had gathered a sizable crowd in the Piazza Navona. Shunsui, Coyote and Jushiro stood together, speaking in hushed tones, even though no one there could possibly understand Japanese. “I don’t like this. We should just go,” Shunsui breathed.

“We have to know what’s going on.” Coyote countered.

“You return to the inn.” Jushiro suggested kindly. “I will stay and keep the young’un out of trouble.”

“You won’t be of much use with Italian.” Coyote pointed out.

“I will still be of use if you encounter danger.” Jushiro refuted quickly.

“I’m the strongest, I have to stay…” Shunsui groaned. “I just don’t want to.”

“Strongest?” Coyote and Jushiro remarked at the same time. They smiled at one another tersely before eyeing Shunsui with disdain.

“Ah, come on, you two aren’t dragging me into your little tiff…” Shunsui shook his head and raised his hands in a peaceable gesture. “I simply mean, brute force, I am clearly the strongest one.”

The sun had fallen from the sky and the plaza was lit by firelight. It was beautiful and haunting at the same time. Jushiro wished to brush his hand across the Fontana del Moro, he desired to touch the cool stone of the four magnificent tritons. He moved forward, suddenly aware of some outside force compelling him from his spot between Shunsui and Coyote.

He walked quickly, slinking through the crowd with ease. He reached up a pale hand, caressing the sculpted Moor with interest. The stone Moor stood upon a conch shell, wrestling a dolphin between his thighs and, to be honest, Jushiro couldn’t understand the piece.

“It was supposed to be Neptune, God of the Sea,” Jushiro turned toward the source of the information, a tall man with long fair hair.

“I cannot understand you.” Jushiro admitted with a shake of his head.

A gust of wind whipped through the plaza and Jushiro brushed aside his loose hair impatiently. A large man stepped onto the basin of the opposite fountain, the Fontana del Nettuno, his heavy boots pounding against the marble. He dropped the hood of his white cloak and smiled menacingly. “My name is Yhwach.”

Whispers began to circulate through the crowd and the fair haired man speaking to Jushiro disappeared. Jushiro searched the crowd for Shunsui and Coyote before sitting down on the Fontana del Moro. They most likely hadn’t even noticed his absence.

“Many of you know me already.” Yhwach added slowly. He looked over the crowd, his dark eyes narrowed. “I am the Monster Hunter of Wandenreich.”

Jushiro sighed, adjusting the sash around his waist. He studied the crowd’s reaction to the brusque man’s speech.  He couldn’t know for sure but it seemed that the man frightened many of the Romans. But those who weren’t frightened clearly displayed an insolent attitude of frivolity.

Jushiro pulled his haori more tightly around himself as the chill of the night reached his bones. He covered his mouth with the fabric, breathing deeply into the humid air. He began to cough slowly and it built until his entire body heaved with a violent force. His throat burned, his chest tightened and blood sprayed onto his haori and kimono. He stood up and moved away from the curious onlookers, heading for the protection of a large construction.

The building would be beautiful once it reached completion but for now it was cold and empty. Jushiro leaned against the façade and doubled over, doing his best to protect his nose and mouth from the cold outside air. In a few minutes the man would finish his speech and Shunsui and Coyote would come find him. He scolded himself silently on the very thoughts inside his head. He wished for them. He needed them. _I don’t feel good,_ he wanted to tell them. _I just need some sleep._

As he had predicted, Shunsui and Coyote hadn’t noticed Jushiro slipping away. Their every thought was on the man before them, this Yhwach of Wandenreich. His long black hair and severe mustache were at odds with the crisp, tasteful white uniforms that he and the two other men wore.

“So you say we have monsters? This is Roma! Of course we do!”

 “Show us some proof or something!”

“The Humble Holly had it comin’! Nothing but low lifes!”

“Pack animals.” Yhwach murmured under his breath, so low that surely no one but his two companions could hear. “People are stupid.”

“How are you going to find them?” Coyote called out, his blue eyes scanning Yhwach. “How are you going to stop them?”

“They will show themselves in due time,” Yhwach answered simply, his head turning ever so slightly in Coyote’s direction. His pitch black eyes seemed to quiver in the firelight and a smiled twisted his stern face. “And I’m going to kill them.”

“Well, it sounds like you have a plan. Why call a meeting at all? Won’t these people simply get in your way?” Coyote continued, his accent twisting his words sloppily.   
“Are you a fear monger?”

Yhwach stood silently as he watched Coyote, looked him over, from head to toe. At last Yhwach smiled, but there was no confusion on Coyote’s part that Yhwach was not impressed. “Rome needs to know what is happening to Rome and how much worse it could get.”

“You want neighbor to turn on neighbor?” Coyote suggested and Shunsui cleared his throat pointedly.

“You have gone too far.” Shunsui hissed in Japanese, wringing his hands over Coyote’s shoulders. “Don’t draw so much attention to yourself.” _Or me_ , he wanted to add.

“I am not on a witch hunt, Mister…?” Yhwach began slowly.

“Coyote Starrk.”

“Mister Starrk, I am not hear to haul every beautiful young woman with covetable assets into the streets. I am not here for the infirm or the cripples. And I certainly do not hunt Gypsies…” Yhwach explained patiently but Coyote recognized the pretense. Yhwach was mad and he did not like Coyote’s questions one bit. “I am looking for able bodied men with the powers of the Devil. These men all have certain characteristics. I do not bend these to my whim, they are absolute.”

Yhwach nodded at his companions and the youth stepped forward. He smirked, running his hands over his most peculiar hairstyle. His head was shaved on both sides with a strip of long hair that stood up on end. Coyote had heard of several overseas British colonies sporting such a look, but it was absolute chaos to be seen in Europe.

“Good evening, gents.” The young man shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets. “They call me H, The Heat of the Wandenreich.” Coyote arched a brow contemplatively; eyeing the young man’s knee high boots with derision. “I will tell you _three easy ways_ to identify a monster among you…”

“One, shifters, as we have come to know them, are nearly impervious to mortal weapons. I’ve taken off fingers that have grown back in the time to takes to reload a crossbow. Shifters do not heal fast, they regenerate.” The Heat of the Wandenreich, H, smiled, looking from Yhwach to the other man proudly.

“Two, shifters are hot blooded.” H clasped his hands behind his back. “They cannot sweat, therefore their heat accumulates inside. A shifter is not just warm to the touch, they are uncomfortably so. To touch them would be to touch a roasting spit. Such great heat would also travel through the hair and clothes.”

“And the third way to identify a shifter is by their brands. These would look like nothing more than a scar to the untrained eye. A scar, a birthmark… But if you look at the blemish, you can see, clearly visible, that the shifter has been branded with a number.”

The crowd was uproarious as each Roman inspected his neighbor for one of the three signs. Coyote had to shout again and again before his question was finally heard. “Why a number? What does that mean?”

H turned and looked at Yhwach and the three men were silent for a long moment. Yhwach stepped forward, hopping down from the fountain basin. He strode through the crowd and stopped a few feet in front of Coyote. He forced a smile but Coyote didn’t bother to return it. “You are a very curious boy.”

“Oh? I don’t know about that.” Coyote replied dismissively.

“Where are your parents? Do they know their son is out so late? Rome is a dangerous place especially for handsome little boys…” Yhwach breathed out.

“My Father is at home in France and my Mother is dead.” Coyote divulged, dropping his head forward and looking up at Yhwach with wide blue eyes. “And as for the other, Rome is safe now that you’re here, right? I mean _your_ tastes don’t bend that way, do they?” Yhwach’s jaw twitched and Coyote smiled.

“Let me tell you something,” Yhwach continued. “I could smell your stench from the fountain.”

“Coyote, shut the fuck up _now_.” Shunsui barked in Japanese. He grabbed a fistful of Coyote’s hair and knocked his head forward in a bow. “He’s sorry to be such a pain, Mr. Yhwach,” Shunsui growled, digging his nails into Coyote’s neck. “Please forgive a mouthy child.”

“You should keep your whore on a tighter leash.” Yhwach whispered menacingly. “I would hate for him to get _you_ into trouble someday as well.”

“Most people don’t get riled up by a _child_ …” Coyote retorted.

“Okay,” Shunsui shook his head vehemently. “Go! Get! Wait for me.”

“Sure.” Coyote backed up, his blue eyes piercing into Yhwach angrily.

“I am sorry.” Shunsui apologized. “My friend can be an imbecile.”

“Friend, huh?” Yhwach replied tersely. “Friends are for the weak minded. Quincys don’t have friends. We have structure and discipline and if your _friend_ causes a scene again, my _friends_ will take care of him…”

“Not necessary.” Shunsui raised his hands in a peaceable gesture. “He didn’t cause any harm and you’ll probably never see us again.”

“Good.” Yhwach turned, his white cloak flowing behind him.

Shunsui stood in stunned silence for a few moments before slowly shaking his head. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“Which part? I hate repeating myself.” Yhwach called over his shoulder.

“You said you were from Wandenreich…” Shunsui spoke slowly.

“Yes.”

“Ah… what’s a Quincy then?” And there he had it. The horrible sinking feeling he had been feeling all day. The absolute terror he felt when he heard the pounding of their boots on marble.

“ _I_ am a Quincy. We are men chosen by God and the church to hunt down the Devil.”

“Good luck.” Shunsui said simply before turning and walking through the crowd.

Shunsui’s shoulder knocked against Coyote’s roughly. He hooked his arm around Coyote’s and bumped his head against the smaller man’s furiously. “I could murder you right now,” Shunsui hissed into Coyote’s ear. “Are you trying to get us all tortured and killed?”

“I’m sorry.” Coyote breathed heavily, wincing in pain as Shunsui’s nails dug into his forearm. “That type of guy just pisses me off the most…”

“They.are.Quincys!” Shunsui chewed his words anxiously. “Does that ring a bell?”

“Where’s Ukitake-san?” Coyote paused, trembling on his legs as Shunsui collided into the back of him. Coyote looked around the crowded plaza, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He inhaled deeply and nodded his head in the direction of the Sant’Agnese, a church currently under construction.

Jushiro looked around as he wiped his mouth with the wide sleeve of his kimono. The large mustachioed man had finished speaking and disappeared into the adjacent tavern but the square was still alive with conversation and activity. “I’m ready to go home now,” Jushiro muttered to himself.

A shadow loomed over Jushiro and he looked up at the fair-haired man from the fountain. He was thinner than Jushiro had originally noted but handsome, even despite his frown. He extended his hand and shook Jushiro’s politely. “My name is Jugram Haschwalth.”

“I cannot understand you.” Jushiro replied absently, scanning the crowd for Shunsui and Coyote.

“Je M'appelle Jugram Haschwalth,” the man repeated in French. “Mein name ist Jugram Haschwalth,” the man spoke quickly in German, clearly his native language. “My name is Jugram Haschwalth.” “Mitt namn är Jugram Haschwalth.” “Nazywam się Jugram Haschwalth.” “Meu nome é Jugram Haschwalth.” “Is é mo ainm Jugram Haschwalth.” “내 이름은 Jugram Haschwalth입니다.”

Jushiro’s eyes widened in surprise. “My name is Jushiro Ukitake,” Jushiro spoke in Korean. “I am Japanese.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know any Japanese.” Jugram admitted, a smile twisting ever so slightly at the corner of his mouth. “I wanted to ask you if you’ve seen a doctor.”

“A doctor?” Jushiro repeated unsurely.

Jugram ran his palm over Jushiro’s chest, his fingers brushing softly across his throat. “For your cough?”

“Ah, yes.” Jushiro replied with a sigh. “I have.”

“Your health is failing.” Jugram commented. “You should go again.”

“Are you reaching the limits of your Korean?” Jushiro asked with a laugh.

“Ah, yes, you’ve found me out.” Jugram’s face twitched as he suppressed a smile. “I’m afraid my Korean is very bad as well.”

“Ukitake-san!” Coyote called out as he approached. He glowered at Jugram as he came to stand in front of Jushiro protectively. “Is this guy bothering you?”

“Hardly.” Jushiro snapped in embarrassment. He stepped out from behind Coyote and offered another smile to Jugram. “This is Jugram Haschwalth.”

“My name is Jugram Haschwalth,” Jugram nodded toward Coyote and extended his hand politely. After a long stretch he looked down at Coyote’s gloved hand at his side and lowered his own. “You should take your friend to the doctor.” Jugram spoke in French. “He is very sick.”

“Thank you for your concern.” Coyote replied impatiently before turning to Jushiro, “Let’s get back to the tavern. We need to go. Now.”

“Good evening,” Jushiro spoke in Korean politely. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Haschwalth.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Jugram returned with a nod of his head.

“Yo! Jugo! Are ya comin’?” H, as he was called, yelled from the opposite end of the square, waving his arms above his head wildly.

“I believe in absolute fairness.” Jugram spoke to Coyote, ignoring his companion’s loud taunts. “I’ll warn you, as you two are now, you have no chance against us.”

“Excuse me? What do you mean?” Coyote sputtered in surprise.

“As Lord Yhwach said, we could smell you from across the plaza.” Jugram studied Coyote’s reaction objectively.

“Ukitake-san, go back to the tavern, check on Shunsui. Now!” Coyote demanded gruffly, his low voice almost a growl. He swallowed slowly and closed his eyes for a moment, his brain racing wildly. “What do you intend to do?”

“Well, you have already separated yourself from both of your companions.” Jugram tilted his head from side to side slowly. “I could very easily kill you where you stand.”

“Well, you’ll have to stab me in the back.” Coyote called over his shoulder as he turned, walking quickly toward the tavern.

 “You’ve left a very bloody trail, Mr. Starrk.” Jugram’s voice followed Coyote across the plaza. “It will be too easy to find you again.”

Coyote inhaled through his nose and out through his mouth in an attempt to stop hyperventilating. He hurried into the tavern and up the stairs. He threw open the door of their suite and threw himself down at Shunsui’s feet. “I fucked up.”

Shunsui exchanged a look with Jushiro and Jushiro nodded in understanding. He stood up quickly and began to hurriedly pack their meager belongings. “Coyote…” Shunsui began unsurely, surprised as Coyote took hold of his hand and began to press desperate kisses all over it.

“Shunsui, I fucked up… I fucked up so badly.” Coyote groaned miserably, his mouth pressed to Shunsui’s large, warm hand. He rubbed his cheek against Shunsui’s hand and Shunsui shuddered involuntarily. His body reacted strongly to Coyote’s submissive state, his wolf instincts sending heat to his groin.

“We’re leaving.” Shunsui muttered, using his other hand to softly pat Coyote’s head.

“They know what we look like, they know our names…” Coyote dropped his body lower to the floor wretchedly. He wrapped his free hand around Shunsui’s leg, resting his head on his thigh.

“They are waiting for something.” Shunsui noted, leaning back on the bed to look out the window. “And I don’t plan on waiting around to find out why.”

“We’re ready.” Jushiro announced, cradling the silver urn to his chest.

“Come on, get up, let’s go,” Shunsui spoke soothingly as he rose to his feet. Coyote’s hand snaked up his thigh as he obediently climbed to his feet. Shunsui swallowed with difficulty as he brushed a thick curl from Coyote’s forehead. “Are you afraid?” Shunsui asked, almost disbelieving the way that Coyote was acting.

“Yes.” Coyote admitted without hesitation. “Aren’t you?”

“Of course, but… you… I’ve never seen you scared…” Shunsui spoke softly, his brown eyes closing as Coyote’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“I used to think that I had nothing else to lose.” Coyote answered simply.

“It’s time to leave.” Jushiro interrupted, unsurely patting Coyote on the back.

“We are going by carriage.” Shunsui looked from Coyote to Jushiro thoughtfully. “We charter passage to Venice.”

“But _we_ are faster on foot.” Coyote shook his head dismissively.

“We are _not_ going to show them our abilities.” Shunsui’s voice was quiet but absolute and Jushiro and Coyote both nodded in understanding. “They have no idea what we are capable of, Grimmjow, he said that we each have different abilities. We cannot transform, we don’t know when we are being watched…”

“We will go by carriage. We can sleep safely, we’ll be protected from the elements and prying eyes but most importantly, they will learn we are headed for Venice and they will go there. And we aren’t going to Venice.”

“Understood.” Jushiro pulled several strings from his pouch and handed them to Shunsui. “Go and request the carriage. Pay them extra not to disclose our destination. It will look more genuine that way.”

Shunsui took the strings carefully and hurried from the room, his feet pounding on the staircase as he descended. Jushiro smiled at Coyote uneasily, unsure of how to reassure the other man. “Coyote,” Jushiro began slowly. “I can’t promise that nothing bad will happen, but I can tell you that they are human. Shunsui and I were trained for this exact purpose. No matter how talented they may be, a human is still a human…”

“Ukitake-san,” Coyote exhaled heavily. “They said that they were from the church…”

“The church? The Roman Catholic church?” Jushiro asked, he was slowly being accustomed to western religion and their outright bloody reputations.

“I can only assume, what with their white uniforms and flashy crucifixes.”

“Well, I have fought holy men in my home country. They fight just the same and die just the same.” Jushiro replied with a shrug. “Blood spills regardless.”

“If the Devil is real then God is real.” Coyote said simply, total conviction in his eyes. “Don’t you think the soldiers of God have the ability to smite us?”

“There is no reason to panic.” Jushiro raised his hands peaceably. “We will protect you.”

“Even if I deserve to die? Even if God himself wishes me dead?” Coyote spoke rapidly, spittle flying from his mouth. “I kill and kill and kill. I lie with man. I steal. I take the Lord’s name in vain! I worship false idols! I sold my Goddamn Soul! I-”

Jushiro exhaled heavily as his palm connected with Coyote’s cheek. “I’m sorry I hit you, but regain your senses. You are no longer a child. You are a man. You either stand as a man and face your obstacles or I will treat you as a child and discipline you as such.”

“I’m ashamed.” Coyote whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Our carriage is ready.” Shunsui announced as he entered the room. He looked around the suite once more before taking the urn into his arms. “Let’s go.” The three men walked down the stairs slowly. Shunsui waved away the old proprietor and her grandson with a smile. “We really must go. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“We hate to see you go so suddenly, Signores.”

“Leaving town?” Jugram Haschwalth stood outside the tavern, his hands fidgeting inside of his heavy white cloak.

“Yes.” Jushiro answered simply. He absently wondered how the man had even learned Korean at all.

“Please take this.” Jugram offered a small brown bottle of tonic to Jushiro, a frown etched deeply on his face.

“What is that?” Shunsui asked in German impatiently.

“I come from a long lineage of doctors.” Jugram shrugged without further explanation.

“Thank you.” Jushiro nodded his head quickly.

“Take a spoonful every four hours.” Jugram instructed, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulder.

“Who knows what the shit is.” Shunsui snapped, snatching the bottle from Jushiro’s hand and throwing it to the ground. The glass shattered and the medicine soaked into the stone. “You two get in the carriage.”

“You have thrown away your own life, is that not enough? Your companion is ill. He is dying.” Jugram’s voice rose in volume, his pale cheeks flushing red with anger. Shunsui forced a smile as he shut the carriage door, blocking out the continuation of Jugram’s rant.

“Why did you do that?” Jushiro asked after a long silence. The cobbled road of Rome made for a most uncomfortable carriage ride and Jushiro’s back and neck ached.

“It could have been poison.” Shunsui explained.

“What would be the purpose?” Jushiro questioned, his green eyes narrowing. “Even if it was poison, it wouldn’t kill me… but what if it had helped?”

“It can’t cure you…” Shunsui sighed. “You had consumption when I signed the contract…”

“It would have caused no harm.” Jushiro shook his head in frustration.

“He’s going to come after us. He’s going to try to kill us.” Shunsui spoke slowly, bewilderment evident on his face. “I suppose that makes no difference to you?”

“And I suppose my suffering and misery means nothing to you?” Jushiro retorted angrily. “As long as I’m weak I need you… right? Is that it?”

“We are all overexcited.” Shunsui sighed heavily, wiping at his mouth. “Let’s not fight.”

“I want to fight.” Jushiro snapped back.

“Well, I don’t.” Shunsui leaned forward in his seat, his head resting in his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t consider your feelings. I saw him as a threat to all three of us… but clearly, he’s only after Coyote and I…”

They rode in silence as Rome disappeared into the horizon. Coyote frowned, disappointed that the city had held such little respite for them after all. He had already fallen asleep when Shunsui’s hand brushed his knee. “You awake?”

“Yeah,” Coyote murmured, his blue eyes snapping open. Night had already fallen and Coyote looked out the window at the stars longingly.

“We’re getting out.” Shunsui had barely finished speaking before the door to the carriage was swung open and Shunsui leapt out. Coyote watched him roll in the grass, surprised as a moment later Jushiro had joined him. Coyote cursed under his breath, pulling the door to the carriage shut. He braced himself, sliding one leg out of the small window. He took a deep breath and pushed off from the side of the carriage.

He hit the ground awkwardly, the carriage wheel rolling over his left arm and leg. The bones in his arm crunched loudly and he bit his lip to stifle his cry. The carriage continued onward, the driver completely unaware of the incident. He fell back into the grass and stared up at the night sky.

 The next moment, Shunsui and Jushiro were standing above him offering him a hand. He gripped their hands, wincing as his left hand ached. They both patted him on the back before turning and heading down the hill, back in the direction they had come.

“Where are you going?” Coyote jogged after them. “Rome’s that way.”

“Ah. Yes.” Shunsui replied enigmatically.

“We’ve just left Rome.” Coyote spoke slowly, unsure of what Shunsui was thinking.

“Yes, and so have the Quincys.” Shunsui winked at Coyote, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“You can’t possibly be thinking of going back to Rome?” Coyote muttered in disbelief.

“I am.” Shunsui answered simply. “We gave them a false lead, but they will anticipate that. There will undoubtedly be someone to meet the carriage in Venice. I also assume someone will be sent to Florence or Naples or Milan. Now do you think anyone will have stayed behind in Rome?”

“Genius.” Coyote whistled lowly.

“It won’t work for long,” Jushiro interjected soberly. “But it will buy us time.”

“I don’t wanna run from these guys,” Shunsui admitted. “I don’t wanna be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life.” Shunsui paused. “We’re gonna fight.”

“Can we fight them? It’s a huge organization…” Coyote began uneasily.

“I want to go home.” Jushiro’s eyes met Coyote’s for a brief moment and Coyote understood exactly what Jushiro meant. “I don’t care what stands in my way, I will cut it down.” Coyote nodded, wondering to himself what exactly had been said while he was asleep.


	15. A Woman's Touch

** Part XV: A Woman’s Touch **

Coyote pulled his hat further over his head, blocking the sunlight from his face. He breathed in and out slowly, his body twitching as he eased back into slumber. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth subconsciously, chewing on the skin as his gloved hand travelled to the waist of his pants, scratching absently. A loud snore rattled from his nose and for a moment he had startled his eyes open. He blinked slowly, throwing his arm over the hat on his face with a sigh.

A blade of grass tickled his cheek so, still asleep, he rolled onto his side. He slapped at the irritant, annoyed at its persistence. The tickle traveled from his cheek to his lips, down his neck and to his exposed chest. Coyote groaned, his hand snaking across his body toward the peculiar sensation.

The blade of grass danced across his chest and as his lower stomach twisted a moan escaped his lips. Heat filled Coyote’s cheeks and his eyes opened abruptly. His hand shot out, gripping Shunsui’s wrist tightly. He eyed the weed in Shunsui’s hand critically before slapping the larger man’s hand away. “I was sleeping…”

“You’re supposed to be working.” Shunsui said with a chuckle. “I don’t care if you are sleepy.” Coyote sat up slowly, wiping his face as he surveyed the clearing. “Remember the fence you’re supposed to be building?”

“It’s so much work.” Coyote complained, letting out his breath all at once in a heavy sigh.

“You’ve got the same amount of work as Jushiro, and less than me.” Shunsui reminded him with a smile.

“It’s too much work.” Coyote reiterated.

“You are such a lazy asshole.” Shunsui dropped back onto the ground, his arms folding underneath his head. “I’m so jealous.”

“Don’t fight me… join me…” Coyote suggested as he lowered himself back to the grass, his shoulder touching Shunsui’s. 

“I can’t.” Shunsui tucked a blade of grass in his mouth, staring up at the clouds comfortably. “I have too many things to do.”

“It will take twice as long if you’re tired…” Coyote said.

“You’re such a villain.” Shunsui halfheartedly chastised, the grass swishing around in his mouth as he spoke. “Maybe… just a minute or two…”

“A little break never hurt anyone…” Coyote nodded slowly in agreement, pushing his hat back down over his eyes.

When Shunsui’s eyes next opened the sky was black. “Shit.” He sat up quickly, wiping his sleeve over his face. He shoved the sleeping figure next to him roughly, “Wake up, Starrk.” Shunsui groaned impatiently as he climbed to his feet.

“Je ne ‘eux pas me réveille’, ‘aman…” Coyote muttered incoherently.

“Wakey wakey…” Shunsui cooed, his booted foot nudging Coyote gently.

Coyote sat up quickly. “Oh my God. It’s night.”

“Do you think he knows where we are?” Shunsui spoke as if he were a child, fearful of receiving his father’s anger. “Do you think he knows we’ve been asleep this whole time?”

“Oh, I think he knows…” Jushiro called out clearly.

“Good morning, Ukitake-san,” Coyote spoke around a yawn.

“Why didn’t you wake us up?” Shunsui’s eyes narrowed, his wolfish eyes easily making out every detail in the darkness.

“I thought about it.” Jushiro said with a shrug. “But I am neither your wife nor your mother. If you want to sleep away your responsibilities, who am I to stop you?”

“Thank you…” Coyote enthused. “I knew you’d see my way eventually.”

“You two.” Shunsui shook his head in aggravation. “We have a deadline. Our lives are at risk!”

“Don’t scold me, Kyoraku-san.” Jushiro said. “I finished my chores, bathed, supped and then stood guard over two sleeping maidens...” Jushiro smiled victoriously. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.” Shunsui admitted.

“Famished.” Coyote burst.

“I’m sure, well, I had rabbit. It would have been much better with vegetables and dumplings but it alleviated my hunger pangs nonetheless.”

“Yum.” Shunsui’s mouth began to water and he swallowed loudly. “I’d love some.”

“Get hunting then.” Jushiro said simply. “I’m sure the two of you could manage rather quickly if you put your minds to it.”

“You’re mad.” Shunsui exchanged a look with Coyote before walking over to where Jushiro sat leaning against a tree. “I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“I’m not mad. I actually find it rather amusing.” Jushiro insisted.

Coyote groaned as he brushed his clothes off, dry grass flying in every direction. “I’m not much of a hunter to be honest.”

“You’re kidding right?” Shunsui asked tapping the hilt of his sword absently. “You’re usually competing with me.”

“Well, of course I can hunt… with a gun…” Coyote’s stomach trembled noisily and he frowned. “I assume the no transforming rule is still in effect?”

“Fine. Fine.” Shunsui waved his hand in dismissal. “I will catch it and skin it, you cook.”

“Deal.” Coyote agreed gladly.

“Add that to the growing list of things Jushiro should teach you…” Shunsui called over his shoulder as he headed into the forest.

“One hundred years to live and we hardly have the time to do anything.” Jushiro said with a sad smile.

“It’s important not to get caught up in their pace, Ukitake-san,” Coyote replied with a grin.

“Whose pace?” Jushiro arched a dark brow quizzically.

“The world’s.” Coyote explained. “I don’t mean the world world, I mean the civilized world. Them in the Us versus Them…” Coyote’s low voice rumbled slowly. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Oh, I understand, but I don’t agree.” Jushiro said with a laugh. “I think we’ve completely detached from society. We have no home, no job, and no friends. If I don’t make it back to Japan soon, I can never return… for all intents and purposes, my family has lost the eldest son…”

“And why can’t you go back?” Coyote questioned.

“Do I look to be in my thirties?”

“No.” Coyote admitted.

“And as time goes on, it will be harder and harder to pass off as a fluke of nature…” Jushiro sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know Shunsui was supposed to be married when we returned.”

Coyote snickered quietly, shaking his head back and forth. “That lady dodged a bullet.”

“I’m sure he’s equally relieved.” Jushiro pointed out. “He was quite a charismatic youth, not the type to settle down…”

“What about you, Ukitake?” Coyote asked. “You’re the definition of a gentleman. I’m sure you had an overabundance of options.”

“I’m a noble by name only.” Jushiro said simply. “I have no fortune and my estate is modest at best. Not to mention my peculiar looks…”

“What’s wrong with the way you look?” Coyote blurt out in shock.

“When I was a child, I got very ill,” Jushiro began hesitantly. “The doctors in our village tried everything but I just worse. My mother, she never went to school, mind you, claims that I died and was brought back to life by a mountain spirit…” Jushiro swallowed loudly before continuing. “The only thing I know for certain is before the sickness, I had rich, dark hair and afterward it was completely white.”

“No offense, but you owe your sweet mother an apology,” Coyote insisted. “After all you’ve seen you still don’t believe her? She birthed you! If she says you were brought back from the dead by mountain trolls then you were brought back from the dead by mountain trolls…”

“Mountain spirits, not trolls…” Jushiro corrected quietly. “Well, back to my point, the other children thought I was a bit odd after that.”

“Well, a smart woman wouldn’t want to marry someone who is cruel to his own mother…” Coyote chastised.

“I’m not cruel to my mother!” Jushiro snapped irritably. “Did you even listen to my story?”

“Alright, dinner will be two rabbits and an ugly bird with a funny hat.” Shunsui called out as he walked back into the clearing. He tossed the skinned and gutted carcasses to Coyote who looked mildly offended. “You eat raw meat all the damn time. Don’t get an attitude with me.”

“I don’t have an attitude.” Coyote mumbled.

“I think he’s reached the difficult teen years, Shunsui,” Jushiro teased with a wry smile.

“Spare the rod, spoil the child.” Shunsui clicked his tongue loudly.

 “Mom, Dad, you’re stifling me.” Coyote replied playfully as he worked on setting a campfire. “How on Earth did you even catch these things so quickly?”

“Oh it’s easy for a man…” Shunsui chuckled to himself. “I simply followed Jushiro’s path and checked the traps he set earlier.”

“Ah.” Coyote shook his head and sighed. “I see why they kicked you out of Japan.” Coyote bent over at the waist, blowing on the smoking pile of brush on the ground. The fire ignited and he quickly tossed wood onto the stack. “I had this image in my head of the Japanese. I thought they were all strong, silent men with furrowed brows and no senses of humor.”

“We were not ‘kicked out’, we are on a mission.” Jushiro interrupted sternly.

“Overseas…” Coyote pointed out. “When Japan is a closed country…?”

“Maybe they would exile Shunsui, but I am here too.”

“Well, maybe you are here because the real Ukitake-kun was switched with a mountain troll, whitey.” Coyote suggested absently, grunting as he pieced together a makeshift fire spit.

 “I am not a changeling,” Jushiro said as he scratched his dark brow. “It was a mountain spirit, not a troll and do not call me names.”

“I’m so hungry…” Shunsui groaned. “Shouldn’t you have started earlier?”

“I am not a woman.” Coyote complained. “I am not suited for women’s work.”

“Well, we told you to build a goddamn fence and you couldn’t handle that….” Shunsui spoke lazily, his voice devoid of anger.

“And you,” Jushiro smiled, rubbing his shoulders as he shivered. “Did you finish today’s task, Shunsui?”

“Oh, no, I cannot understand you! Your teeth are chattering so loudly.” Shunsui teased, draping his own coat over Jushiro’s shoulders. “I will make it up tomorrow.” Shunsui promised.

* * *

 

Coyote’s arms ached. He dropped to the dirt floor with a thud, taking off his damaged gloves. The cursed right hand was unaffected by the weeks of manual labor but his left was cracked and blistered, completely embedded with thick splinters. “I cannot do this anymore.”

“You are almost done.” Jushiro spoke soothingly as he stirred the simmering pot of stew. “It is down to the details.”

“Kyoraku! Kyoraku!” Coyote barked, using his teeth to pull a long splinter from his palm.

“Starrk?” Shunsui didn’t even look up as he spoke, carefully running the sword over the end of the wood wedged between his legs, sharpening it into a point.

“If I have done all of this work and we still die, I will kill you.” Coyote muttered.

“I don’t care.” Shunsui exhaled slowly, his entire attention focused on his task.

“Come take a break.” Jushiro began to ladle stew into a bowl. He smiled to himself as he placed the meal in front of Shunsui. He would never admit it aloud, but there was something very gratifying about domestics. “Eat it while it’s still hot.”

“Thank you for the food.” Shunsui dropped his sword to the table with a clatter, taking the bowl in both hands and swallowing the thick substance in four gulps. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before retrieving the sword and continuing the meticulous work.

Jushiro closed his eyes, sighing loudly as he placed a second bowl in front of Coyote. “Smells delicious.” Coyote pulled his tattered gloves back on and picked up his spoon, wincing. He was starving but he ate slowly, enjoying the taste. He smiled at Jushiro and patted his belly. “It was great, thank you, Ukitake-san.”

“There’s more.” Jushiro spoke quietly, his eyes focused on something outside the window. He leaned forward in his chair, his head resting against the wooden wall of the house. Coyote eyed the noisy legs of the chair suspiciously, after all he had been the one to make it, and he doubted its reliability. “We have company.”

“Eh?” Shunsui’s head shot up in panic. “Is it time?”

“No.” Jushiro answered quickly, sitting back in his chair with a smile. “It’s Coyote’s little friend.”

“God damn it!” Coyote cursed, kicking out in anger. “She’s gonna be killed in that forest. Can’t she take a hint?”

“Just get rid of her.” Shunsui ordered, returning to his work irritably.

“I tried!” Coyote said as he walked toward the door. He jiggled the heavy wooden door until the knob turned and he pulled it open awkwardly. He scanned the tree line, shaking his head as the young girl came into sight. She waved enthusiastically and he could swear he heard Jushiro laugh. “Why are you here?” Coyote demanded as soon as she was in ear shot.

“I came to see you!” The ginger haired girl announced, the smile never leaving her face. She waved continuously and for a moment Coyote felt sorry for her. She must be very lonely living in such an isolated place.

“I don’t want company, that’s why I live in the middle of the fucking forest.” Coyote hurried over to her side, glancing quickly in every direction. “This part of the forest is not safe. You shouldn’t walk in there.”

“I’ve lived down the hill my entire life,” she said with a shrug. “You moved her last, remember?”

“Orihime.” Coyote raised his hands peaceably. “Please. Please. Please, just have some common sense. Three surly men live in the forest with no wives. A beautiful maiden such as you should be more aware of her surroundings.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Orihime spoke firmly. “I have a sixth sense about these sorta things.”

“People will think you are a witch if you speak so.” Coyote reprimanded her as he hooked his arm through hers. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“But I just got here.” Orihime pouted, escaping Coyote’s grasp and gesturing to the pack she carried over her shoulder. “I brought gifts.”

“You’ve known me for four weeks,” Coyote squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Actually five weeks, it took me a week to figure out how to get over that barricade you made.”

“It’s called a fence and it means I want you to go away.” Coyote felt a strange twinge of sadness grip his chest and he looked at Orihime in surprise. He swallowed with great difficulty and shook the familiar sensation from his mind. He didn’t need or want friends. This girl was nothing more than an annoyance and at worst a complication to the plan.

“For you.” Orihime smiled as she presented a parcel to Coyote. “I have something for the other two if …”

“Listen,” Coyote spoke through gritted teeth. He threw the package to the ground and lifted Orihime into his arms, stalking down the hill. “You were clearly left brain addled by a disease so I will help you. We are not friends. You should not be here. Do not come back.”

“But I’m so bored at home!” Orihime complained, her big brown eyes glistening with tears at the ready.

“Not my problem.” Coyote looked away quickly, searching for the landmarks of the forest to give him direction.

“But I’m so lonely.” Orihime continued pleadingly.

“I don’t care.” Coyote hopped from one foot to the other, nearly sinking into a hole. He shook his head and continued walking even faster than before.

“You smell like food.” Orihime commented.

“I just ate.” Coyote replied. There was a loud grumble and Orihime gripped her stomach in pain.

“I’m hungry.”

“Ask your Mother to cook you something.” Coyote answered simply. He put Orihime down for a moment as they approached the twenty foot tall perimeter fence. Coyote examined the rope she had used to climb over and he shook his head in disbelief. He wrapped the rope around his hand and tossed Orihime over his shoulder, climbing over with ease.

“I don’t know where she is.” Orihime admitted in a small voice.

“Your Daddy then.” Coyote tugged at the rope until it dislodged from the fence and then continued on his way.

“I don’t know where he is either.” Orihime nestled her face against Coyote’s shoulder.

“Oh.” Coyote’s voice rumbled in his chest. “Who takes care of you then?”

“My brother used to.” Orihime whispered, her breath becoming slow and steady.

“And where is he? Can’t he cook?” Coyote nearly ran the rest of the distance to the girl’s small shack. He had only seen it from a distance before and the closer he got the more unease he felt. He considered the possibility that it was a trap, but the idea came and went swiftly.

“He’s dead.” Orihime said, the heat of her breath sending chills down Coyote’s spine. “He took us away… our Mother and Father… they were cruel… he saved me…” Orihime’s body twitched and she subconsciously snuggled closer to Coyote’s warmth.

Coyote’s stomach plunged painfully and if he had not been holding the young child he would have fallen to his knees. He grimaced, a grunt escaping his lips. He stood motionless for a long moment before straightening up and continuing on the path toward Orihime’s shack.

The shack was modest, enough room for two sleeping pallets and a small sewing table. There was no door, merely a thin cloth to keep out the cold and elements. Coyote looked around for valuables, using his one free hand to stuff all of her belongings, valuable or not, into a sack. He quickly left the home, searching around the shack for anything important.

There was a campfire and roasting spit, but they had been unused for quite some time. A tangle of weeds and flowers caught Coyote’s attention and he walked over, squatting down onto the ground next to a marked grave. _Sora_. Coyote shook his head slowly _. Stupid big brother,_ Coyote thought bitterly. _You’ve left her all alone._ Coyote could smell the rotting flesh through the thin cover of the shallow grave and he wrinkled his nose. _I’ll take care of yours, if you take care of mine,_ Coyote bargained. He wanted to laugh at the stupidity of speaking to the dead but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He truly believed the exchange was possible.

Coyote climbed back to his feet, glancing even further down the hill toward the village below. Orihime was able to see everything from her shack, the bustling streets, the smoke rising from the baker’s chimney. It struck Coyote as odd that the girl would search for friendship in the forest rather than in the active community, just outside of Rome, below.

Coyote walked slowly uphill, dreading each step that brought him closer to Shunsui. What would Shunsui say about Orihime? Would he let her stay? Coyote shook his head forcefully to clear it. _This is a mistake_ , Coyote thought to himself. _I know I am going to regret this._

Coyote looked around guiltily as he cleared the fence, his body half transformed. Shunsui would be furious if he saw him breaking yet another rule. _I’m not a child_ , Coyote brooded as he readjusted the sleeping child on his shoulder. Within seconds Coyote caught Shunsui’s scent, he was out in the forest, diligently working on the plan no doubt. Coyote smiled and quickened his pace. Luck had finally smiled upon him. Jushiro would be much easier to break the news to.

Coyote entered the house quietly, lowering Orihime onto his sleeping mat. She twisted and turned before settling right back into a deep sleep. Coyote looked up to find Jushiro watching him, a warm smile on his face. Coyote dropped the sack of belongings onto the dirt floor and pulled out a chair next to Jushiro.

“You can’t claim she followed you home.” Jushiro crossed his arms, his green eyes scanning Coyote critically.

“She’s an orphan.” Coyote explained with a sigh. “She lives in a tiny shack all alone. I was in there. She doesn’t even have any food…”

“She can’t stay here,” Jushiro spoke reluctantly. “She could be killed. We have no idea what is going to happen with the Quincys. And what about us? She will realize we are not normal very soon. And I haven’t even mentioned full moons yet…”

“She… She’s just a little girl… and… she reminds me… of…” Coyote stumbled over his words awkwardly. “My sister.”

“And wouldn’t you want a better life for Lilinette? You hated what you _thought_ this life had done to her…”

“She’s going to die either way.” Coyote whispered, hitching his thumb in her direction. “She is going to freeze to death, starve to death, get some terrible disease or worse, end up a whore on the streets.”

“Coyote…” Jushiro frowned, deep in thought. “Wake her up and give her some stew.”

“Can she stay?” Coyote asked quickly and then cursed himself for sounding so childish.

“We will ask her.” Jushiro suggested. “We will give her the choice.”

“What about Shunsui?” Coyote asked.

“Don’t you think he already knew the moment you both came back in this direction?” Jushiro’s smile had returned and it irked Coyote somehow.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Coyote growled, his ears growing hot with embarrassment.

“I’m not.” Jushiro insisted. “I just think it’s cute.”

“Sure.” Coyote muttered, spooning stew into a clean bowl. “You mountain trolls and your senses of humor.” He nudged his boot gently into Orihime’s thigh. “Wake up. Wake up, Orihime…”

Orihime shot upright, rubbing her eyes groggily. “Huh?”

“Time to eat.” Coyote barked, lifting her up by her shoulders and placing her in a chair.

“Whoa…” Orihime gasped, looking around the cabin in awe. “You built something this nice so fast?”

“Eat.” Coyote commanded, pushing his gloved hands into his pockets.

Orihime ate quickly, licking the bowl and spoon in contentment. “It’s so yummy!”

“Say, you wouldn’t know how to cook would you?” Coyote asked excitedly.

“Of course I can cook!” Orihime beamed proudly. “I’m a great cook! My brother said I was the very best.”

“Hello,” Jushiro spoke in Japanese. He pointed to himself and smiled. “I’m Jushiro.”

“He said hello and that his name is Jushiro,” Coyote translated absently before paling and turning toward Jushiro accusingly. “I have to call you Ukitake-san yet _she_ can call you Jushiro? That’s not fair.”

“You’ll get wrinkles if you get excited over every little thing.” Jushiro pat Orihime on the head before smirking at Coyote playfully.

“Mountain troll.” Coyote mumbled, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

“That would be mountain troll-san to you.” Jushiro teased, covering his face with his sleeve as he laughed.

“I’m finished with you.” Coyote nudged against Jushiro, squirming his way onto his lap. He wiggled on Jushiro’s lap, in a good-natured attempt to crush the other man.  “Orihime, I need to ask you something.”

“Yes?” Orihime pulled the empty spoon out of her mouth with a _pop!_

“I thought perhaps, for some time, you might want to stay here with us… but there are several conditions…” Coyote explained slowly, watching as Orihime’s head bobbled as she listened. Coyote reached forward holding her head in place with a frown. “I’m serious here.”

“What conditions? I’d love to live with Coyote and his brother and…this fancy guy.” Orihime admired Jushiro’s silk kimono with a smile.

“First of all, Shunsui is not my brother. Second, he’s not fancy, he’s Japanese, actually he is fancy but never mind that…” Coyote took a deep breath to redirect the conversation. “People are after us. Enemies. We don’t want them to find us, but they will and when they do, they will try to kill us…”

“You owe money.” Orihime nodded her head in understanding.

“No. We don’t owe money.” Coyote scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I got it… Can you keep a secret?”

“I’m very good with secrets.” Orihime smiled proudly.

“I have magical powers.” Coyote explained. “And there are people who hate magic. These people want to kill me.”

“Are you a fairy?” Orihime narrowed her brown eyes critically.

“No, I’m not…”

“Do you have a pot that makes porridge?” Orihime continued.

“No…”

“Can you fly?”

“No.”

“Can you shoot fire from your eyes?”

“No.”

“Do you have a pet dragon?”

“No! No! Just stop!” Coyote waved his hands in a halting gesture. “I’m less magical and more cursed…”

“Oh.” Orihime’s face dropped. “That’s sad.”

“Yeah, well, it is what it is.” Coyote shrugged.

“Did you steal from a witch’s garden?” Orihime asked suddenly, her face lit up with curiosity.

“I sold my soul to the Devil.” Coyote answered solemnly. “And I work for him now.”

“The Devil is bad.”

“Yes,” Coyote sighed heavily. “And I guess that makes me bad too.”

“And people want to kill you because you work for the Devil?”

“Exactly.” Coyote chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “There’s a chance you could be hurt by accident if you’re around us.”

“Oh, I see.”

“So, I understand if you don’t want to stay here with us.” Coyote spared a glance toward her sack on the floor. “We aren’t the good guys in this fight.”

“That’s okay, I’ll stay.” Orihime said simply. “All you three need is a woman’s touch.”

“You can’t tell anyone what we’ve just talked about alright? It’s a secret.” Coyote instructed raising his finger to his lips.

“Secret.” Orihime agreed.

Coyote sighed in relief before remembering he was only half way done. He jumped in surprise as the heavy door swung open and Shunsui stepped inside. Shunsui loomed down over Coyote intimidatingly before turning, dropping to his knees and grinning widely. “Oh, sweet little girl! I love little girls! So cute! So fun!”

“Orihime,” Coyote spoke slowly, watching Shunsui’s actions with a smile.

“Yes?”

“This is Shunsui, he thinks he’s my boss.” Coyote winked at Jushiro as he spoke. “What we just talked about, you need to ask his permission first.”

“Okay…” Orihime said simply before standing up and throwing her arms around Shunsui’s neck. “Can I stay? Can I stay? Please, oh please! I won’t be a nuisance. I’ll cook and clean and sew… and I won’t get killed, I promise…”

Shunsui straightened in surprise, turning to look Coyote in the eye. “You son of a bitch, Starrk.”

“I get that a lot.” Coyote smirked, patting Orihime on the head softly. “So, it’s settled then. You can stay.”

“You son of a bitch.” Shunsui repeated, rolling to his feet. “This is not a good idea. It’s not even a bad idea; it’s a fucking terrible idea…”

“She can help me.” Jushiro interjected. “I will take full responsibility of her.”

“What are you going to do with a six year old?” Shunsui asked.

“I’m seven.” Orihime corrected seriously. “I’m not a baby.”

“Ah, pardon me, m’dear.” Shunsui apologized, pressing his lips to her small hand playfully. “I misspoke. And for the record, I’m not angry with you, I’m angry with that idiot.”

“For the record, I’m good at a lot of things.” Orihime mimicked. “I can even get the medicinal herbs at the top of the big cliff.”

Shunsui and Coyote exchanged a look and Jushiro smiled tightly. “Once again I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Are you familiar with healing herbs?” Shunsui asked.

“Of course,” Orihime spoke quickly. “My brother taught me everything he knew and he knew a lot.”

“Your brother?” Shunsui questioned.

“He’s dead.” Coyote quickly explained.

“Was he a doctor?” Shunsui asked, excitement growing.

“No, no, not a doctor.” Orihime shook her head. “He actually helped people. He was a healer, he had the gift.”

“I’m waiting.” Jushiro snapped.

“This kid is useful,” Shunsui answered simply.

“If she can prepare the meals, I can spend more time helping you.” Jushiro pointed out. “That’s useful in and of itself.”

“Actually, this works perfectly.” Shunsui nodded his head, his thoughts whirling at a million miles per hour. “She’s the final piece to our plan.”

“That sounds dangerous.” Jushiro said. “If she is going to get hurt…”

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take.” Shunsui spoke softly, looking from Coyote to Jushiro before turning toward the door. “I’m going to do a perimeter check. I’ll be back.”


	16. Gifts, Credit and the Absence of Chocolate

** Part XVI: Gifts, Credit and the Absence of Chocolate **

Coyote lifted the package to his nose, inhaling the scent with curiosity. The paper wrapping was old and musty, disguising the contents thoroughly. “And this is for me?”

“Yes.” Orihime nodded, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently. “I brought everyone gifts.”

“That’s sweet.” Shunsui said, flashing her an indulgent smile. For a moment jealousy washed over Coyote, when had Shunsui ever treated him as nicely? He cleared his throat and tore open the wrapping, surprised and equally touched to find brand new, leather gloves.

“Wow.” Coyote spoke quietly. “These are very nice.” He pulled off his tattered gloves slowly, expecting Orihime to recoil from his grotesque deformity. Instead, after he had pulled on the new pair, she began to pull and tug on his hands, checking for a good fit.

“I think I did well for not knowing how large to make them.” Orihime beamed from ear to ear. Her smile was infectious and soon Coyote was also grinning like a fool.

“They’re the most handsome gloves I’ve ever owned.” Coyote complimented.

Orihime’s pale skin flushed and she wordlessly handed Shunsui and Jushiro their own packages. They opened the parcels slowly, taking their time to appreciate the hard work she had put into them.

“Oh, my…” Jushiro took the steel mirror into his hands, turning it over and over in examination. For a young girl of Orihime’s social standing, it was clearly a prized possession. “It’s very beautiful.”

“He likes it.” Coyote translated.

“Tell him that spirits have never come out of that mirror. Not even once.” Orihime instructed.

“Ah.” Shunsui nodded his head, suppressing a chuckle. He held up two identical hair pins fashioned into pink flowers. “I love them.”

“Do you really?” Orihime pressed, her hand slowly reaching out to touch a strand of Shunsui’s wavy brown hair.

“I will wear them always.” Shunsui promised, pushing the pins into the base of his pony tail. “How do I look?”

“They really suit you.” Coyote teased.

“Alright, back to work.” Shunsui clapped his hands loudly.

“Workaholic Shunsui scares me.” Coyote murmured and Jushiro nodded in agreement.

“He is either passively indifferent or aggressively motivated. He seems to have no middle ground.” Jushiro turned toward Orihime and crossed his arms. “And you, little miss, need to start your Japanese lessons.”

“Maybe you can teach this old troll some Italian.” Coyote suggested with a laugh.

* * *

Shunsui slept fitfully, the sheets sticking to his body despite the cold. In reality, he reached his hand into the air, his fingers clawing through empty space, but in his mind, the scene was much more sinister. _He clawed at the iron, his hands pinned down at his sides. He screamed in agony, the sound muffled by the metal covering his face._

_The only part of his body that was free were his eyes. They leaked with free flowing tears, blinding him. He blinked again and again, two amber eyes coming into focus. He knew those eyes. They made his stomach lurch and his heart freeze_. In reality, he gripped his chest tightly, his heart threatening to burst.

_The iron maiden swung open, but he remained pinned onto the spikes. He closed his eyes, counting under his breath. One, two, three, something touched his face, four, five, he was pulled off the spikes violently, six, seven, eight, he was pushed backward onto a table, nine, ten._

_His eyes were forced open and he let out a yell. He was staring at death. It was a young man, his throat cut into slivers, his dirty blonde hair stained red. The man reached out his hand, and smiled, his soft brown eyes creasing. Shunsui shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him. Tesla Lindocruz’s corpse wrapped himself around Shunsui. ‘Get off me!’ Shunsui grunted, pushing against Tesla’s shoulders with all of his strength._

_Tesla did not budge and instead tightened his grip, pressing his lips to Shunsui’s. ‘Kiss me, Mr. Kyoraku.’_

_‘I don’t want to. Let me go!’ Shunsui clamped his lips together tightly, moving his head from side to side._

_‘It’s your fault I’m dead.’ Tesla released Shunsui and sat up, looking down at Shunsui morosely._

‘I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I regret it every single day. I made a mistake. It was an accident.’ _Shunsui attempted to sit up but Tesla simply pushed him back to the table._

_‘It’s your fault I’m dead.’ Jushiro’s low voice boomed and Shunsui’s eyes widened in shock. Where Tesla had been seconds before now Jushiro leaned forward, his long white hair grazing Shunsui’s chest. ‘I’m going to suffer and suffer until you destroy me. You’ll have to rip me apart, just like Lilinette…’_

_‘No. No. I will fix this…’ Shunsui shook his head adamantly. ‘I won’t hurt you. Not you. Never…’_

_‘You’ll do whatever it takes, no matter who it hurts.’ Jushiro accused, pressing his finger into Shunsui’s chest._

_‘I… I…’ Shunsui stumbled over his words._

_‘It’s just a chance you’re willing to take.’_

“Just leave me alone!” Shunsui shouted, his entire body quivering. _Jushiro’s image dissolved and Shunsui lay completely still, terrified of what would come next._

_‘Shunsui…’ a small voice called out, faraway._

_‘Lilinette… no… no… I haven’t done anything so terrible, have I?’ Shunsui groaned, sitting up on the table. He moved forward, jumping in surprise as a bear trap snapped around his hand. He cursed loudly, running as fast as he could. The blackness of his dream became a forest and with every step another bear trap snapped closed._

_Shunsui tore his arm free, his hand severed by the force. He screamed as he ran, like a wild animal at the end of a hunt. And then he fell, he fell and fell. Further and further into a black hole of nothingness. He looked down and gasped, falling onto a wooden stake. It impaled him and he wheezed for breath, consumed by agony._

_‘Shunsui!’ Lilinette called out, her small hand brushing against Shunsui’s. ‘Take my hand.’_

_‘I’m too heavy. You can’t pull me out.’ Shunsui muttered, his head spinning. The strong smell of blood filled Shunsui’s nostrils as blood poured into his mouth. ‘It’s too late…’_

_‘It’s not too late.’ Lilinette pleaded. ‘Just take my hand.’ Shunsui grabbed ahold of Lilinette’s small hand. It was warm and soft and full of life. The blackness of the pit began to fade and Shunsui found himself in the snow. He turned in a small circle, taking in the surroundings. ‘Where do you want to go?’_

_‘I want out of here.’ Shunsui admitted. ‘I want to wake up.’_

_‘You’re not asleep.’ Lilinette said, the words sending a chill down Shunsui’s spine. ‘Where do you want to go? Here or there?’ Lilinette gestured in two separate directions._

_‘Where should I go?’ Shunsui asked._

_‘Follow me.’ Lilinette began to walk, never turning around to see if Shunsui followed or not. The path she took became progressively difficult and rugged but Shunsui kept on. He walked for days, his feet numb from the cold and overuse. ‘Take my hand.’ Shunsui grabbed her hand and she smiled. ‘You’re okay now.’_

_‘Thank you.’ Shunsui replied awkwardly, trying to analyze the sudden turn his nightmare had taken. He bowed down,_ placing his lips against her hands.

“Are you alright?” Orihime asked, her face full of worry. Shunsui blinked awake, surprised to find Orihime’s hand in his. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Shunsui looked around the dark cabin. Jushiro was still sleeping soundly on the pallet next to him and Coyote was snoring on the other side of the room. Shunsui could tell he was really awake and it made him curious that he feigned sleep.

“You talk in your sleep.” Orihime squeezed Shunsui’s hand until Shunsui pulled away.

“Nothing too troubling I hope.” Shunsui laughed uneasily.

“I couldn’t understand what you were saying.” Orihime answered with a smile. “You dream in Japanese.”

“Well, I’m okay now. Go back to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Shunsui rolled onto his side, exhaling heavily.

“Yea! I can’t wait to go to town! And this time I can get a sweet bun! Or maybe I can get my hair braided! Oh, I can’t wait!” Orihime ran back to her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. “Goodnight, Shunsui…”

“Goodnight, lil’ ‘Hime.”

* * *

 

“You shitty little liar.” Coyote grumbled over his breakfast. He dropped the spoon to the table and shoved away his bowl. “This is inedible.”

“I’m sorry…” Orihime whispered. “You don’t like it?

“Who could?” Coyote retorted with a humorless laugh. “I never want to hear Italian cuisine compared to French again!”

“I don’t think this is Italian… I don’t know what it is…” Shunsui wiped his mouth and lowered his spoon with a frown.

“I think I’m back to cooking the meals.” Jushiro prodded at the gruel with a quizzical look.

“Who knew someone could mess up porridge?” Coyote bopped Orihime on the nose. “You are something else.”

“Get us some more porridge while you are in town,” Jushiro instructed, handing Coyote several loose strings from his pouch. “We need bread, fruit, an onion and some tea.”

“Tea might be hard to find.” Coyote smiled apologetically.

“If there is no tea, buy coffee.” Jushiro compromised. Coyote turned and grinned from ear to ear in delight. “And do not lie and say there was no tea. You know I don’t favor coffee.”

_Tea sucks_ , Coyote thought to himself with a smirk. “Yes, Ukitake-san… I mean, yes, Jushiro.”

“Alright, be careful.” Jushiro brushed his hand over Coyote’s wrinkled clothes, smoothing them out as best as he could.

“I’ll be fine.” Coyote shrugged it off with a smile. He adjusted his coat and tossed several brown curls out of his face.

“Oh and buy her something…” Jushiro called after Coyote and Orihime as they stalked down the hill. “Let her pick out a toy or a dress or…”

“I got it! I got it!” Coyote waved his hand dismissively. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Give me your bowl…” Shunsui gestured impatiently until Jushiro passed it over to him.  “I’m going to go burn the leftovers so a demon doesn’t crawl out of it.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Jushiro chuckled.

“Yes, yes it is.” Shunsui insisted. “I’ve eaten delicious food, I’ve eaten terrible food, I’ve gone hungry and I’ve eaten things not even considered food, but I’ve never eaten food that made me wish for death before.”

“You are entirely too dramatic.” Jushiro chastised.

“It’s because I’m not built for high stress situations.” Shunsui complained, his thick bottom lip jutting forward into a pout. “I’m supposed to be the lovable yet dashing protagonist.”

“You’ve been working very hard.” Jushiro acknowledged. “I’m sure you’re physically and mentally exhausted.” Shunsui nodded in agreement, his large, warm hands rubbing Jushiro’s neck softly. Jushiro rolled his head forward with a sigh and Shunsui stepped closer, his body pressing into Jushiro’s back. “That feels nice.”

“Good.” Shunsui said softly, his hands rubbing soft circles onto Jushiro’s back. He leaned forward, tipping Jushiro’s head backward. Shunsui kissed Jushiro softly, cautiously. Jushiro had a stubborn streak that often refused to be tamed.

Shunsui pulled away slowly and opened his eyes. Jushiro’s green eyes were locked onto his, sparkling with yearning. Shunsui smiled as Jushiro’s hand snaked upward, pulling Shunsui back down to his lips. They kissed deeply, Jushiro’s hands placed on either side of Shunsui’s face.

“I love you,” Shunsui breathed in-between kisses. His cheeks were flushed and his voice had deepened into a husky purr. “I always have and I always will…”

Jushiro nodded, silently, pressing kisses onto Shunsui’s temple. He kissed down to Shunsui’s jaw, biting ever so gently. “And I love you…”

“Thank you,” Shunsui dropped his head, resting heavily against Jushiro’s shoulder.

“Thank you? For what? What’s the matter?” Jushiro asked, smoothing his hand over Shunsui’s hair softly.

* * *

Orihime twirled in a wide circle, her arms rising and falling like wings. She laughed merrily, shaking the thick curls free from the pins that held them. The hairdresser tsk-ed quietly, irritated that over an hour of work had gone to waste so quickly. The shopkeeper, however, grinned widely, rubbing his hands together with greedy anticipation. “She looks like a doll.”

“Eh?” Coyote was startled awake as the shopkeeper brushed against his shoulder. He yawned, tapping his hand to his mouth lazily. “How long was I asleep?”

“Oh, Sir, you earned a little rest.” The seamstress seated across from him said. “For a man to be taking care of such an energetic child without the help of her Mother.”

“Ah, yes,” Coyote dropped his eyes to the floor, his hands fumbling in his lap anxiously. “My wife, I lost my love two winters past…” Coyote paused for dramatic effect. “The doctors said her heart had turned black…”

“The sure sign of a poisoner!” the hairdresser hissed excitedly.

“Aye.” Coyote whispered. “It was my very own brother…”

“Oh! That horrid man! It was for money, land and title, wasn’t it?” The Shopkeeper shook his head sadly.

“Mama…” Orihime’s wide brown eyes began to glisten with tears. “I miss Mama!”

“Now, now…” Coyote exhaled shakily, his gloved hand covering his face for a moment of privacy. “She’s watching over us from above…”

“Oh the poor dear!” the seamstress pulled Orihime to her chest, hugging her tightly. “Such a poor, poor child!”

“Mama!” Orihime began to wail, big, fat tears rolling down her plump cheeks.

“I beg your pardon, we must go.” Coyote stood up abruptly, his chair knocking against the wall noisily. “I will send a valet to settle my account later.”

“Ah…” the shopkeeper frowned, counting up the total cost in his head. “I suppose it will be fine… s’long’s you can provide a signature for credit…”

“Of course,” Coyote waved his hand dismissively, taking the proffered pen from the shopkeeper. Coyote scratched his signature across the paper, his fine, handsome lettering perfectly legible.

“Ah, thank you Signori… Haschwalth?” The shopkeeper stumbled over the difficult name. “Is that correct?”

“Yes, Jugram Haschwalth.” Coyote confirmed before turning around, a smile stretching across his face.

“Please return again, Signori Haschwalth!”

Coyote looked down in surprise as Orihime took ahold of his hand. His mouth twitched downward into a frown before he spoke, “Are you ready to go back yet?”

“Oh! But I wanted to go to the confectionary…” Orihime whined.

“You are entirely too much trouble.” Coyote groaned. “This is the last stop. Being around all these regular people is too bothersome.”

The two of them entered the confectionary, the thick perfume of warm sugar inviting them inside. Coyote licked his lips unconsciously, his blue eyes scanning the rows and rows of sweets behind the counter. Coyote tapped his gloved hand over the counter impatiently, smiling wide as the busy young man behind the counter turned to face him. “May I help you, Signori?”

“Do you take credit here?” Coyote questioned, his finger grazing along the plate of candy confettiin between them. “I have a rather large order to place.”

“Ah.” The man smiled shyly, nodding his head slowly. “Getting married?”

“Oh, good Heavens, no!” Coyote laughed easily. “I am merely a glutton.”

“Well, we do take credit, provided you can sign your name and pay ten percent at the time of order.” The young man explained, his eyes following Coyote’s movements transfixed. He swallowed the lump in his throat before meeting Coyote’s gaze. “Is that your daughter?”

“Hell no.” Coyote retorted with the arch of a brow. “I just found this kid outside.”

The young man laughed loudly before covering his mouth in embarrassment. His hand tugged self-consciously at his shaggy black hair and he bit his lip thoughtfully. “I realize that was a stupid question, I’m sorry… and to ask a gentleman like yourself…”

_“Comparaison n'est pas raison_ ,” Coyote murmured, strumming his fingers against the counter noisily. “You’re not stupid.”

“Can I get a tart?” Orihime asked, pulling on Coyote’s arm eagerly. “A big, big, big, big lemon tart?”

Coyote pulled a string from his pocket, tossing a golden florin to the man behind the counter. “I don’t care, get whatever you would like.” Coyote pulled several more strings from his coat pocket and smiled. “Do you have chocolate? I would pay handsomely for chocolate.”

“Chocolate?” the man behind the counter frowned. “I’m afraid I’ve never made chocolate. Is it French?”

“Ah,” Coyote groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment. “Of course there is no chocolate in Italy.”

“I apologize, Signori. Perhaps you can tell me what it is made of?” The young man suggested hopefully.

“Cocoa beans from the New World.” Coyote crossed his arms childishly. “Cinnamon, nutmeg, sugar, cloves, allspice, vanilla… but it’s impossible without the cocoa.”

“Do you like custard? I make very good custard.” The man continued, obviously crestfallen by the change in Coyote’s attitude.

Coyote sighed deeply, clapping his hands together in front of his mouth. He smiled widely and leaned forward, pushing a strand of shaggy black hair from the man’s face. “I would love some custard. In fact, that is what I will order, custard and tarts.” Coyote placed the strings on the counter and the man took the florins into his hand quickly.

“If you wish to use credit, this is way over ten percent.”

“Make that ten percent of my order.” Coyote instructed with a mischievous wink. “I told you I’m a glutton.”

“Glutton or not!” the man exclaimed. “There is no way to eat that many sweets!”

“I’m having a party, silly.” Coyote replied playfully, stroking the young man’s cheek.

“I’m so stupid.” The man groaned, shaking his head.

“Just young.” Coyote said.

“And what about you? You can’t even be my age yet!” the man groaned. “I have no excuse.”

“I’m older than I look.” Coyote replied with a shrug. “Now, let me sign for my order.” Coyote smiled happily, the pen scratching across the paper quickly.

“Thank you, Signori.” The young man studied the paper anxiously, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

“My name is Jugram Haschwalth.” Coyote explained, realizing that the young man was unable to read. “I will return in a month exactly for my order.”

“Thank you, Signori Haschwalth.”

“Call me Jugo.” Coyote added with a grin before turning toward the door. “Get your tart, Orihime, it’s time to go."

* * *

 

“Nothing’s the matter, really… I… it’s just I keep having… doubts…” Shunsui exhaled softly. He closed his eyes as Jushiro’s hands smoothed over his neck and hairline.

“About the plan?” Jushiro asked softly, his low voice calm and soothing. “What is the worst that could happen? Death is not something to be afraid of.”

“I’m not afraid to die.” Shunsui lifted his head from Jushiro’s shoulder and backed up against the wall, leaning with his arms crossed over his broad chest. “I’m afraid of failing. I have never been in charge of anything my entire life. Why am I suddenly thrusting all this responsibility upon myself? Why did I think I was smart enough, strong enough?”

“Coyote and I trust you. You didn’t take this on by yourself. We listened to your plan and we agreed to it.” Jushiro explained. “I understand that you’re nervous, we are all nervous, but it’s too late to doubt yourself. _Keizoku wa chikara nari. Perseverance is strength_.”

“Gah!” Shunsui groaned in irritation, pulling the hair around his ears roughly. “I can’t stand it anymore. What are you thinking? What do you think about?”

“What? Me?” Jushiro stiffened in surprise. “What are you talking about?”

“Do I kiss you? Do I not kiss you? Do you love me? Do I irritate you? Do you like being with me? Should I just send you home?” Shunsui blurted one question after another. “Do you lay with me out of desire or need or loneliness?”

“How did we suddenly change topics?” Jushiro’s green eyes widened in shock.

“I feel like I love you more than you love me…” Shunsui admitted, growing silent immediately after.

Jushiro considered several responses before standing slowly. He pulled at his obi and placed it on the table, he pushed his kimono off his shoulders, letting it fall down to his bent elbows. He untied the sash at his waist and let his hakamas fall to the floor. With the kimono draped over his backside, he reached his arms out, gesturing Shunsui closer. “Look into my eyes,” Jushiro whispered, his breath catching in his throat as Shunsui’s burning body pressed against his. “Hear my voice.”

“I love you.” Jushiro said. He stared into Shunsui’s deep brown eyes. “I am cold and you are warm.” Jushiro pressed a kiss onto Shunsui’s chin. “I am not always comfortable being me but you make me feel strong.” Jushiro’s hands snaked into Shunsui’s wavy hair. “I feel like I am drowning in pools of sadness and you are my raft.” Shunsui kissed Jushiro deeply, once, twice. “The only reason I can continue is because you have taken my hand.” Jushiro gasped as Shunsui lifted him from the ground. “If you ever doubt my love for you again, I might die. My heart will break into a hundred pieces.”

“I’m sorry.” Shunsui breathed as Jushiro wrapped his legs around his waist. “I’m just-”

“Shut up.” Jushiro spoke between kisses. “If you need reassurance, here I am.” Jushiro bit down on his lip as Shunsui’s hand pressed against him. “You’re the only one for me.”

“You don’t always let me kiss you…” Shunsui bit along Jushiro’s shoulder softly. “You don’t always let me hold you...”

“We aren’t always alone.” Jushiro explained, letting his head fall back in ecstasy.

“I never liked Coyote.” Shunsui teased, closing his eyes.

“Don’t.” Jushiro commanded. “Don’t even think of anyone else when we’re together.”

“There is no one else.” Shunsui groaned as he dropped backward onto his sleeping pallet, Jushiro on top of him. “I love you.”


	17. I Find No Peace

** Part XVII : I Find No Peace **

_I find no peace, and all my war is done._

_I fear and hope. I burn and freeze like ice._

_I fly above the wind, yet can I not arise;_

_And nought I have, and all the world I season._

_That loseth nor locketh holdeth me in prison,_

_And holdeth me not--yet can I scape no wise—_

_Nor letteth me live nor die at my device,_

_And yet of death it giveth me occasion._

_Without eyen I see, and without tongue I plain._

_I desire to perish, and yet I ask health._

_I love another, and thus I hate myself._

_I feed me in sorrow and laugh in all my pain;_

_Likewise displeaseth me both life and death,_

_And my delight is causer of this strife._

_-Sir Thomas Wyatt_

* * *

Shunsui smiled, settling his head on top of his folded arms. The sun was warm and comfortable, the breeze lifting his shirt and flapping it across his exposed stomach. Birds chirped melodiously as they toiled away. Shunsui’s long list of unfinished chores flashed across his mind before he laughed, taking off his shirt and rolling it up to block the sun from his eyes.

“It’s a nice day.” Coyote said idly as he pulled off his boots, tossing them into the grass.

“Yep.”  Shunsui exhaled slowly.

“Look how fast the clouds are moving.” Jushiro lifted a finger to the bright blue sky. “Big, fat, fluffy clouds.” He sighed, closing his eyes as Orihime continued to tug on his hair.

“All we need now is chocolate.” Coyote jabbed, only irritating himself with the comment. “I’m considering walking home to get some.”

“We can all go to France _after_ we’ve settled things here.” Shunsui said matter-of-factly. A few seconds later he twitched slightly, waking himself up.

“All done!” Orihime proclaimed, waving her hands around Jushiro’s head in presentation. “Who’s next?”

“Coyote.” Shunsui replied instantly, dropping the rolled shirt from his face and snickering to himself. “You look fantastic, Shiro.”

Jushiro smiled, using his hands to tentatively explore the braided and flowered creation Orihime had constructed in his long, white hair. “I’ll use my mirror.” Jushiro pulled out the small steel mirror and examined his distorted reflection. “I look lovely.”

“Coyote,” Orihime held out her hands in presentation of two flowers. “White or pink?”

“Oh, hmm.” Coyote sat thoughtfully. “I should think white would look best with my hair.”

“I thought so too.” Orihime nodded her head in approval. She took a twig, separating Coyote’s curly hair into sections. “I’m going to make you beautiful.”

“He’s already beautiful.” Shunsui corrected, scratching his lower stomach absently. “You’re going to make his hair look beautiful.”

Coyote’s face grew hot and he cursed himself as a blush spread across his cheeks. He cleared his throat and continued staring straight ahead, focused intently on a buttonquail searching for food in the scrub. “ _He that blesseth his friend with a loud voice, rising early in the morning, it shall be counted a curse to him_.”

“Huh?” Shunsui lifted his rolled shirt from his eyes and raised his head. “What does that mean?”

“It’s Proverbs 27:14.” Coyote answered simply. “It’s something my Mother would often say. God hates flatterers.”

“Flattery is the very least of my problems.” Shunsui laughed, climbing to his feet and stretching. “I need to speak with you, when you’ve finished…” Shunsui unrolled his shirt and shrugged it over his head quickly. “I’m going to do a perimeter check. I’ll be back.”

Coyote watched him go, noticing belatedly that Jushiro was watching him intently. Coyote smiled sheepishly and Jushiro smiled back, leaning forward to pat Coyote’s knee affectionately. “The two of you need to work it out sometime.”

“Work what out?” Coyote questioned in confusion. “We get along pretty well considering the situation.”

“I’m speaking of being alpha.” Jushiro explained. “To use a more crude term…”

“Ha.” Coyote laughed tensely. “I have zero interest of a full out fight with Shunsui.”

“And I would agree with you,” Jushiro spoke calmly. “Except that you aren’t entirely human. Your instincts control you.”

“I control me.” Coyote barked.

“Of course.” Jushiro raised his hands apologetically. “I was only trying to help.”

* * *

“You have to learn. _You_ said you wanted to learn.” Coyote pointed out calmly, his blue eyes following Shunsui’s unsettling movements. “I’ll help you. I know I hate doing it to myself.”

“Uh uh.” Shunsui shook his head, wiping his hand over his mouth roughly. He sat hunched over in the chair, his foot tapping against the dirt floor. “I feel like I’m going to vomit.”

“That’s normal.” Coyote said. “I can’t even remember how many times I’ve thrown up. I’ve thrown up, urinated on myself, fainted…”

Shunsui’s head lifted slowly, his brown eyes searching Coyote’s face. “Okay.”

“Okay? You’ll do it?” Coyote reached out his hand slowly, taking a lock of Shunsui’s hair into his hand. He stroked Shunsui’s hair absently, gently pulling as he brought another strand into his grip. “We’ll both need to bathe first.”

“What are they saying?” Jushiro whispered to Orihime from their hiding place below the open window.

“I don’t know.” Orihime shrugged, her speech slowed by her limited Japanese vocabulary. “I don’t speak French.”

“Oh, fuck this.” Jushiro blurted. “Why do I bother?” Jushiro stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes with disgust. “Coyote, Shunsui, what’s going on? Why are you arguing?”

Shunsui and Coyote were surprised as both Jushiro and Orihime appeared suddenly at the window and they stood in silence for a moment before erupting into laughter. “Were you hiding outside? Eavesdropping?” Coyote laughed easily, tucking his gloved hands into the pockets of his trousers. “There’s no need to hide! I mean you can’t understand a word we said... what was the purpose?”

“What was the purpose of speaking in French anyway?” Jushiro retorted irritably. “You have made it very clear Shunsui’s French is terrible. What are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Shunsui insisted, raising his hands in a peaceable gesture. “We were discussing tonight is all.”

“Oh,” Jushiro nodded his head in understanding before squeezing Orihime on the shoulder.  “Let’s hurry and make supper. You start peeling the potatoes. I will be there in a minute.” Jushiro disappeared from the window, entering the cabin through the door a moment later. Jushiro waited for Orihime to grudgingly walk to the storage shed before continuing. “And what about tonight? What are we going to do with her? Is she going to kneel beside me for… how many days?”

“Only four this time.” Coyote murmured.

“Only four.” Jushiro repeated with a humorless smile. “Would a child be able to kneel for four days straight? With no food or water?”

“We won’t be here.” Shunsui cleared his throat. “He has to be around people… this place… he won’t like it… he wouldn’t get customers.”

“I am going to secure a room in town.” Coyote interrupted. “I will meet you outside the apothecary.”

“Alright.” Shunsui nodded his head in understanding. “I’ll be down to help as soon as possible.” Shunsui watched Coyote’s back as he walked through the door, following his movement through the window until he had disappeared completely from view. “You will be safe here. Even if the Quincy find us, they have no reason to come here…”

“I’m not worried about me.” Jushiro shook his head angrily. “I agree that she shouldn’t meet that _thing_ but you can’t intend to leave _me_ behind… what if the Quincys arrive? I am not a useless child!” Jushiro’s low voice began to rise in volume. “I cannot imagine what you are thinking! Leaving me behind? I am the best fighter. I am not a liability!”

“You don’t move when he’s out. Why do you do that to yourself? I can’t stand it. I hate seeing you suffer. This isn’t Japan! No one cares about your discipline…” Shunsui spoke quickly. “Besides, Orihime is just a child… if something happened and she was left…”

“Fuck that. Fuck her. And fuck you.” Jushiro snapped. “I agreed to cook the entire group’s meals out of necessity. Fine. But when in the hell did I become the deadweight left behind to take care of Coyote’s guilty conscience?”

“You suggested it yourself, Jushiro!” Shunsui laughed humorlessly. “You said you’d keep an eye on her! You, yourself!”

Jushiro opened his mouth to respond before closing it again. Shunsui was right, he had, in fact, suggested the idea. Jushiro crossed his arms over his chest and let out a stream of aggravated curses. Jushiro pulled a flower from his braided hair and placed it at the base of Shunsui’s pony tail. “Don’t you dare die.”

“I won’t.” Shunsui smiled sadly before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Jushiro’s temple. “I will be back in four days.” Shunsui kissed Jushiro, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently. He released Jushiro reluctantly, crossing the room with three wide steps.

“Don’t make me come and look for you.” Jushiro turned slightly, his neck elongating beautifully. Shunsui studied Jushiro’s profile, relishing every detail. “Be careful.”

“I promise.” Shunsui looked down at the ground before letting the heavy door slam shut behind him.

* * *

“Come in,” Coyote opened the door, stepping to the side as Shunsui strode inside the rented room. “What do you think?”

“It’s a bit small.” Shunsui noted, examining the space critically.

“I’ve taken care of that by renting the entire second floor.” Coyote said. “There is even a bathtub at the end of the hall with a maid to boil the water.”

“Wow.” Shunsui arched his brow in surprise. “How much did this place cost?”

“I put half of it on Jugram Haschwalth’s tab.” Coyote smiled devilishly.  “If our plan does fail, I will be rest assured he can never return to Italy.”

“If you think so.” Shunsui laughed.

“I do.” Coyote’s blue eyes opened wide. “Japan doesn’t have debt collectors? They are terrifying.”

“Well,” Shunsui stumbled over his words awkwardly. “I didn’t really know anyone poor in Japan… so… I’m not sure…”

“You didn’t have maids?” Coyote asked skeptically. “A valet? A cook?”

“Of course!” Shunsui laughed. “But I didn’t talk to them about their money problems.”

“Ah, well,” Coyote shrugged absently. “After spending time on the streets, I can assure you, kindness from strangers is directly related to wealth.”

After a long stretch of silence, Shunsui sat down at the table, bouncing his leg anxiously. “I don’t suppose you’ll go over the ritual with me before I do it?” Shunsui asked, his big brown eyes searching Coyote’s. “I don’t want to mess anything up and have to do it again.”

“You are just like a child.” Coyote teased halfheartedly. “But sure, I will help you.”

After nearly an hour of reviewing the ceremony, the sun had set behind the mountains and the orange candlelight flickered throughout the room. “It’s time, Shunsui.”

Without a word, Shunsui kneeled down in front of the makeshift altar. He pressed his fingers against the cold metal of the urn before sitting back. “Mors stupebit, et natura, Cum resurget creatura, Iudicanti responsura. Ingemisco, tamquam reus: Culpa rubet vultus meus: Supplicanti parce, Deus.” Shunsui began to chant as he reached for the ceremonial knife beside the silver urn. He showed no hesitation as he took the knife into his hand, turning it over and over before plunging it into his abdomen. _Almost like committing seppuku,_ Shunsui thought.

Shunsui didn’t grunt or cry out and Coyote watched curiously, disbelieving the self-control Shunsui showed.  “Dies iræ, dies illa, dies tribulationis et angustiæ, dies calamitatis et miseriæ,” Shunsui’s breath began to rattle in his chest. He rubbed his hand over his wound, covering himself with blood before drawing a circle on the floor.  “Dies tenebrarum et caliginis, dies nebulæ et turbinis,” Shunsui’s breath came in painful bursts and it took everything he had to continue. “Dies tubæ… et… clangoris super… civitates… munitas… et… super… angulos…excelsos."

Shunsui’s body began to convulse and he turned, silently imploring Coyote into action. Coyote nodded, leaning over Shunsui’s crouched figure and taking the knife. “I’ve got you,” Coyote whispered soothingly, his hand brushing across Shunsui’s face affectionately. “I’ve got you.”

Coyote pressed the knife to the exposed flesh of Shunsui’s throat. The closeness he shared with Shunsui sent a shudder down his spine and as his body reacted he dropped the knife, wrapping both his hands around Shunsui’s throat. Coyote twisted with such force the **snap!** caused his hands to twinge.

Coyote sat back, rolling to his feet fluidly. His body ached and his head swam. He drunkenly inhaled the overpowering scent of blood and pheromones, tearing off his gloves and throwing them onto the bed. His fingers curled and blackened, thick claws jutting from the ends.

Coyote consciously tried to slow his breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth. It was a losing battle and he realized it quickly. He whined loudly as his jaw unhinged, the bones snapping and elongating. He dropped forward, sprawled on the floor as his legs shattered backward. Coyote was drenched in sweat, mewling on the floor as he completely transformed.

What remained of the silver urn began to vaporize and there stood the Master, the being called Sosuke Aizen. “Good evening, Coyote.” Aizen kneeled beside Shunsui’s lifeless form. “This taste,” Aizen spoke slowly, his hand trailing through Shunsui’s blood. He brought his finger to his mouth, licking impishly. “This was a nice surprise.” Aizen’s foot crushed down on Shunsui’s face, moving his disjointed neck around sickly. “Wake up, Shunsui.”

“Why are you hiding over there?” Aizen asked, his cold eyes looking over Coyote quickly. “Transform back, _now_ … Have you bathed?”

Shunsui gasped, sitting up abruptly as he began to choke on the blood pooled in his throat. Blood dribbled down his chin and chest, his brown eyes unfocused. His hand absently pressed against the closing wound in his abdomen and his entire body began to shiver. Gooseflesh prickled down his arms and legs and the hair stood on end.

Coyote approached slowly, squeezing Shunsui’s shoulders with his ungloved hands. “Shunsui? Are you back yet?” Coyote tilted his head to the side unsurely as Shunsui’s hand covered his. “Shunsui?” Coyote grimaced as Shunsui’s nails pierced into and completely through his left hand. Shunsui threw his head backward suddenly, violently knocking Coyote in the face. Blood poured from Coyote’s broken nose and his hands flew up in defense.

Shunsui’s jaw unhinged as he turned around to face Coyote, blood splashing from his blackened tongue. “C'est quoi ce bordel?!?” Coyote murmured around his hands. He straightened his nose with a loud crack and shoved his hands in front of himself in a halting gesture. “That hurt.”

Shunsui began to transform unevenly, his hands and mouth warping grotesquely. The blood that oozed from his mouth darkened, looking more like tar than anything else. Coyote reached his hand out once more, patting Shunsui on the chest, a nervous smile etched across his face. “Are you back?”

A deep growl issued from Shunsui’s lips and he rocked forward threateningly. Coyote scuttled backward, backing into the wall with a thud. He brought his knees up to his chest and held out his hands peaceably. “I see that you’re not feeling well.” Coyote spoke softly. “That’s okay. It’s done for now and I won’t ask you to do it again.”

Coyote’s body hummed with electricity, begging to transform. He closed his eyes tightly and steadied his breathing, all the time aware of the immense heat pouring off of Shunsui. Aizen snapped his fingers, and like blowing out a candle, Shunsui snapped out of his daze.

Shunsui sat back on his knees, wiping his mouth with his torn and bloody shirt. He rubbed his tingling belly, inspecting the healed wound with apprehension. He looked around the room and swallowed loudly. “I feel terrible.”

“I don’t know,” Coyote looked at him with wide blue eyes. “That’s never happened to me before.”

“Where is Ukitake-san?” Aizen interrupted suddenly. He clicked his tongue and chuckled softly before amending his question. “I know _where_ he is, of course, but why is he not here?”

Shunsui and Coyote exchanged a meaningful look before Shunsui spoke, “He is preparing for them.”

“Preparing for whom?” Aizen asked to Shunsui and Coyote’s surprise. Aizen had obviously misspoken and he turned around quickly, bending down to look out the window at the bustling city below. “Coyote, you clean up first. Shunsui, after Coyote, bathe, and then wait outside until we’re finished.”

“Yes, Master.” Coyote answered dutifully.

“Don’t wear perfume next time, it gives me a headache.” Aizen complained, still intent on looking out the window.

Coyote lifted his arm to his nose, inhaling deeply. “I’m not wearing anything, Master.”

“You stink.” Aizen materialized behind Coyote. He grabbed a handful of curls and pulled Coyote’s head backward, nuzzling his neck. “You smell like poppies.” Aizen’s teeth grazed along the underside of Coyote’s jaw. “I don’t like it. I want to smell you.” Coyote let out his breath as Aizen’s arms wrapped around him. “The way you smell… I just want to consume you…”

“Should I go bathe instead?” Shunsui interjected pointedly.

“No. Go on, Coyote.” Aizen released him, instantly reappearing at the other side of the room in the chair. He rolled his shoulders backward, popping his neck loudly. “Shunsui, since you’re not busy, prepare me some tea.” Aizen turned back to face Shunsui and studied him thoughtfully. “On second thought, make it after your bath.”

* * *

“Hello?”

Shunsui’s head snapped to attention as a voice called up the stairs. Shunsui eyed the closed door that separated him from Aizen and Coyote. The Master had explicitly instructed him not to interrupt. Shunsui groaned and headed down the stairs. “Hello.”

“Ah, yes, I…” the young man stammered. “I saw your sign…”

“Of course,” Shunsui sighed heavily. “The Master is currently engaged. Would you mind waiting upstairs for a short while?” Shunsui climbed the stairs, leading the thin man into an empty room. “Please wait here.”

“Yes, thank you, Signori.”

Shunsui shut the door behind himself, his hand lingering over the knob. _So young,_ Shunsui thought sadly. _Too young to throw his life away…_ Shunsui briefly considered sending him away but quickly dismissed the thought; Aizen would be furious and most likely take it out on Coyote. _Just walk away_ , Shunsui instructed himself. _Just mind your own business._

Shunsui returned to his spot outside of Aizen’s room. He leaned heavily against the wall, his head aching from the hard wood pressing into his skull. Stimulating noises drifted into the hallway and he found himself bouncing his legs uncomfortably. Four days suddenly felt like a lifetime.

The clamor died down inside the room and a few minutes later Aizen opened the door, tying the sash of his robe around his waist. “I will receive him.” Aizen nodded toward Shunsui before walking back into his room, leaving the door ajar. Shunsui peered into his room curiously, his eyes slowly following the trail from the tangled bed sheets to the warm, tanned skin of Coyote’s leg.

Coyote lay motionless in the bed, his soft breathing indicative of sleep. He was fully bare, swathed in the white sheet, a section of his shapely buttocks exposed to view. Shunsui held his breath, stepping into the room hesitantly. He lifted the blanket quickly, letting it settle down over Coyote completely. Having covered Coyote, Shunsui backed out of the room and walked down the hall to the young man who sat waiting.

“The Master will see you now.” Shunsui gestured for the young man to follow and stalked back down the hallway. Shunsui pushed the door further open and nodded his head in gesture, “You can go in.”

The young man paused at the door, his hand gripping onto the frame firmly. He took a deep breath, gulping the air down noisily. He studied Coyote’s sleeping form before turning back toward Shunsui. “Is that Jugram Haschwalth?”

“Welcome.” Aizen interrupted suddenly, his attention on the gold pocket watch in his hands. The young man jumped in surprise, an embarrassed blush creeping over his cheeks. “How may I help you, I wonder?”

“I saw your sign…” the young man spoke quietly; sweat breaking out over his forehead.

“And what about my sign interested you?” Aizen asked impatiently as he looked from the young man to Shunsui. Shunsui stood in the doorway, curiosity pinning him to the spot. Coyote had always been the one to bring people in and out. Shunsui wanted to know what Aizen did. Were contracts involved? What sort of favor were people willing to lose their soul for?

“I…” the young man began to stammer, wiping his forehead nervously. “I… I saw you tell fortunes…”

“Ah…” Aizen spared the young man a discerning look. “Such a small favor. There is nothing else?”

“I am curious.” The young man shrugged.

“Take a seat.” Aizen waved his hand, sending the chair at the table backward, seemingly of its own accord. “Let me see your hands.”

“I don’t have much money.” The young man pushed the chair forward, sitting down at the table and placing his hands on top. “Perhaps we should discuss a price?”

“Money bores me.” Aizen replied with a smile. “I deal with much more valuable currency.” Aizen turned the young man’s hands over, brushing his thumb over the lines. “Tell me.” Aizen squeezed the young man’s hands roughly, his nails digging into his flesh and drawing blood. “What do you want from life? What I see is an unambitious fool. Tell me what you want.”

“That hurts.” The young man stood up suddenly, knocking his chair backward loudly. He pulled his hands away, shaking his head quickly. “I think I shouldn’t be here.”

“Why did you come here?” Aizen asked, his patience dissolving at an alarming rate.

“I heard that Signori Haschwalth had rented here.” The young man answered. “I was curious since no one had seen his daughter. I even made her a special treat.”

Aizen tilted his head to the side, leaning ever so slightly to glare at Shunsui. “What am I hearing?”

“You must be the confectioner Orihime has told me about so many times.” Shunsui smiled widely, extending his hand to the young man politely. “I’m H.” Shunsui grabbed hold of the other man and escorted him from the room as quickly as possible. “I apologize for the Master. He must have seen something he didn’t like.”

“Oh.” The young man’s eyes opened widely. “Do you suppose I will die terribly, Signori?”

“No.” Shunsui shook his head and smiled warmly. “It’s most likely the opposite. You have quite a future.”

“Why is Signori Haschwalth in such a place?” the young man questioned, resisting Shunsui as they reached the landing of the stairs. “Is his daughter in danger?”

“Yabbe, yabbe.” Shunsui groaned. He looked around him before chucking softly. “What’s your name, kid?”

“I am Shuhei Hisagi and I am not a kid.” The confectioner spoke defensively.

“Okay, look, Mr. Hisagi,” Shunsui began to explain. “Mr. Haschwalth has some private business with the Master. Orihime is at home, safe and sound. Now, if you have any sense in your head, you will leave and never come back to this room.”

“H, you said? Well, Mr. H, may I ask you-” Shuhei Hisagi’s question was cut off as Shunsui scooped him up, tossing him over his shoulder with ease. “Excuse me! I beg your pardon! What are you doing?”

Shunsui walked down the stairs in silence, crossing the inn’s floor and opening the door. He lowered Shuhei to the ground and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Listen. You are dumb.”

“Well I never…” Shuhei’s dark eyes widened in shock.

“You should never have seen that man upstairs.” Shunsui continued, letting the inn’s heavy door slam closed behind him. “Leave before his wickedness infects you.”

“But Signori Haschwalth…”

“Stop.” Shunsui shook Shuhei slightly. “Your job is to make candies. You have no idea what exists in the real world. You are young and dumb. If you want your entire life to fall apart then you’ll continue on your current path.”

“I don’t understand.” Shuhei shook his head, pushing Shunsui’s hands off of him.

“Whatever intentions you have for that Haschwalth upstairs, give up on it.” Shunsui spoke firmly. “He is mixed up in things you couldn’t imagine in your worst nightmares. Get lost. Go on, kid. You’re neck deep here.” _Just go,_ Shunsui pleaded in his head. _Just go. Just live. Just be happy._

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Go!” Shunsui shouted, pushing Shuhei backward as gently as he could manage. Shuhei was still knocked onto the ground from the force. Shunsui brushed his hands together in dismissal before turning back to the door. “Do Italians not feel shame?”

Shunsui ignored the curious glances of the innkeeper and climbed the stairs quickly. He pushed open the door to Aizen’s room and stepped inside. Coyote turned away from the window, where he had watched the entire scene unfold. He was still undressed, the bed sheet wrapped around him like a toga. “Why did you do that?”

“To save him, of course!” Shunsui said.

“Of course.” Coyote nodded in understanding, sinking back down onto the bed sullenly.

“Do I not show you enough attention, Coyote?” Aizen questioned, the vein at his temple pulsating. “Are you such an insatiable whore that I cannot satisfy you alone?”

“No, Master.” Coyote bowed his head. “You are enough.”

“And I will make sure you don’t forget it again.” Aizen threatened, his white teeth bared. “Shunsui sit down in that chair.”

“Master?” Shunsui asked nervously.

“I want you to be a friend to Coyote.” Aizen said simply. “When he gets lonely, remind him of my fixation with his body.”

* * *

Coyote rested his head on top of his knees, squishing his toes against the washtub basin. The water had finally cooled down to a comfortable temperature but he still found himself without the inspiration to wet his hair. His fingers crawled over the edge of the tub like a child at play and he sighed, using his free arm to hug his knees tightly to his chest.

_If only I never had to leave this room_ , Coyote thought to himself. His feet tingled and he wriggled his toes to keep them from falling asleep. Certain things kept replaying in his mind, like when a guilt wracked person tries to fall asleep. His whole body felt too heavy to move.  _If only I could sink to the lowermost place and never come back up_ , Coyote pondered as he pushed his legs out of the water, sliding his bottom down and submerging his head in water.

Coyote left his eyes open, looking up at the moldy ceiling through a thick veil of water. He released his breath, watching as the bubbles erupted upward to the surface. His chest burned as his lungs struggled for air. He smiled, closing his eyes. He gripped the sides of the tub forcefully, holding himself into place. The water was still as the last bubble scrambled away and Coyote’s head and chest ached dreadfully.

_Ah,_ Coyote thought with relief. His heartbeat faltered and slowed. _This isn’t bad._ His body felt light, even as it filled with water, and he let go of the side of the tub. His body floated in wide, slow circles, and the dim candlelight became the warm sun. Coyote smiled again, the pain in his head and chest dissolving completely. Coyote lifted his hand leisurely, as if to block his eyes from the sunlight. _It’s just like falling asleep_ , Coyote mused. Coyote’s body began to convulse and then he thought of nothing else. His heart quickened erratically and then stopped completely. 

...

Shunsui lifted Coyote from the tub easily, rolling him onto his stomach. Shunsui sat there in silence for several minutes before Coyote began to cough, spewing water and his stomach contents onto the floor. His entire body trembled. “What are you doing, Coyote?”

“I must’ve fallen asleep.” Coyote spoke between fits of coughing.

“Oh?” Shunsui asked skeptically.  “Tell me, what kind of masochist kills themselves when they can’t die?”

“I was enjoying a hot bath, fell asleep, that’s all.” Coyote repeated. “How long have I been in here?”

“It’s morning.” Shunsui leaned back, resting his head against the wall.

“I suppose he’s angry.” Coyote groaned.

“Angry enough to let you bloat.” Shunsui laughed humorlessly. “Get dressed. I’m tired of doing all the work.”

“Come out here, Coyote.” Aizen commanded from the other room. Coyote groaned internally as he wrapped a cloth around his waist. He grudgingly walked out, entering the cold room with a frown. “Ah, here you are.”

“Yes, Master.” Coyote stood silently awaiting further instruction.

“Come sit.” Aizen gestured to his lap with a devilish smile. Coyote sat down awkwardly, curling his shoulders forward to keep as far away as possible. Aizen’s hands snaked up Coyote’s thighs slowly, tickling his flesh mercilessly. “You smell delicious.” Aizen purred in Coyote’s ear. “Like sex.” Aizen bit down on Coyote’s shoulder roughly. “Like the wild.”


	18. So Long As Men Breathe

** Part XVIII: So Long As Men Breathe **

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate;  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

The Eighteenth Sonnet _-William Shakespeare_

* * *

 

“One moment, please.” The confectioner called out from his kneeled position on the floor. He was busy. Coyote should probably let him work. Coyote merely grinned and nodded silently, clasping his hands in front of himself. He began to rock back and forth impatiently, clicking his tongue. Shuhei Hisagi used one hand to push himself off the floor and brushing his hands on his apron, he turned, a friendly smile etched onto his face. “How may I help you, Signori?… ah, hello, Signori Haschwalth…”

“Good morning,” Coyote adjusted his coat as he spoke. “Today is the day. I’m here to pick up my order.”

Shuhei’s face fell, his emotions sliding from panic to absolute horror. “But.. but… I… I have it written down as Friday…” And in fact, Coyote _was_ early.

“Tsk. Tsk.” Coyote clicked his tongue. A sliver of guilt crept into Coyote’s thoughts but he pushed it down quickly. He simply loved the flustered look on the young confectioner’s face. “Is my order not ready?”

“I…” Shuhei began to stammer before lifting a finger in a halting gesture. “No, I am sure of it. It’s meant for Friday.”

“You got me. I’m only teasing.” Coyote admitted with a sheepish grin.

“You’re horrible.” Shuhei crossed his arms over his chest, his dark grey eyes searching Coyote dubiously. “What brings you here anyway?”

“Oh and now you are so cold to me.” Coyote pouted, his thick bottom lip jutting forward. “I’m not so bad, am I?”

“Signori Haschwalth, I don’t know you well enough to judge your character.” Shuhei shrugged.

“That’s fair.” Coyote nodded in agreement. “Let’s remedy this immediately. Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner tonight?”

“What?” Shuhei asked in surprise, looking around the shop quickly. “You want to have dinner with me? I’m only merchant class.”

“Tell me your name.” Coyote instructed with a smirk.

“Shuhei Hisagi.”

“Opportunity knocks only once, Shuhei Hisagi.” Coyote spoke slowly, his low voice rumbling. “What say you? Would you like to join me for dinner?”

“I’m only worth asking once?” Shuhei arched a black brow, a crooked smirk crossing his face. He bent over, lifting a heavy crate onto the counter with a thud. He pulled a knife from his chopping block, using it to pry open the crate of fresh, juicy strawberries. “You can do better than that, Jugo.”

Coyote’s smile faltered, he suddenly hated Jugram Haschwalth a little bit more. He shook his head to clear it, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting his name on Shuhei’s lips. “I will ask as often as it takes… but wouldn’t you rather spend tonight with me?”

A furious blush crept down Shuhei’s cheeks and ears to his neck. “I bet people rarely tell you no.”

“I’ve heard it once or twice.” Coyote smiled mischievously.

The door of the confectionary swung open and two women burst inside, both speaking a mile a minute. Shuhei rolled his eyes, flashing Coyote a quick smile. “I’ll think about it.”

“You’ll think about it?” Coyote repeated eagerly.

“Yes.” Shuhei nodded. “I’m busy now, go away.”

“Of course.” Coyote gave a small theatrical bow before heading toward the door. “I’ll be back around five.”

* * *

“Three years on the rock.” Jushiro said with a sigh. “You can’t learn Japanese overnight.”

“What rock!?!” Orihime asked in exasperation. “I’m so confused.”

Jushiro laughed and shook his head slowly. “You are very smart. You’ll be speaking six languages before you know it.”

“You should just learn Italian.” Orihime crossed her arms over her chest and nodded firmly. “It’s much easier.”

“I already speak three languages fluently.” Jushiro spoke defensively. “Just the wrong three, apparently.”

“I don’t see how your head has room for all those words!” Orihime waved her hand dismissively.

“Come on, time for a bath.” Jushiro brushed his hand through Orihime’s carroty hair affectionately. “The boys should be home soon.”

“Baths will kill you…” Orihime said seriously, shaking her head. “I’m not taking another one. I took one five days ago!”

“I can swear to you, bathing has never killed anyone.” Jushiro assured her with a smile. “That’s a myth.”

“Nuh uh.” Orihime resisted as Jushiro began to pull her along after him. “I won’t!”

Jushiro lifted Orihime into his arms and carried the wriggling child to the small stream on the east side of the hill. “Remove your clothes. We’ll wash them as well.” Jushiro removed his own clothes, with the exception of his fundoshi, folding them neatly. He sighed, chuckling to himself as he chased after Orihime, picking her up and carrying her back to the water. “Take a bath or I’m telling on you.”

“What?” Orihime asked, her brown eyes wide with fear. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I will,” Jushiro threatened. _I can’t believe what my life has become,_ Jushiro thought to himself. “Don’t mess with me.”

“Mountain troll.” Orihime hissed in Italian, slowly removing her clothing one piece at a time.

“I know what that means.” Jushiro crossed his arms over his chest and bent down, his forehead brushing against Orihime’s. “Big words from a _Ginga_.” Jushiro broke into laughter, planting a kiss on Orihime’s head. “Now wash up, little one.”

“Hey,” Orihime spoke after a long silence. She sat in the water, the cool stream flowing over her legs, Jushiro scrubbing her back with a rag. “Are you going to be my Daddy now?”

Jushiro’s hand faltered and he tilted his head to the side. A sharp pain stretched across his chest and he had to remember how to breathe. “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind.” Orihime said dismissively.

“What do you think, Orihime?” Jushiro pressed, beginning to scrub down her arms.

“I think you’d be good at it.” Orihime spoke softly. “Did you have a wife in Japan?”

“Uh,” Jushiro stumbled over his words. “No. I didn’t.”

“Then why do you want to go back?” Orihime asked innocently.

“I… Well, I…” Jushiro paused in thought. “I guess because Japan is home.”

“Don’t you love Shunsui?”

“Yes, I do.” Jushiro agreed quickly.

“Then isn’t he home?” Orihime turned slightly, her big brown eyes searching his.

“I never thought about it that way, Orihime.” Jushiro smiled, wringing the cloth out in the stream. “You’re quite the romantic.”

“Nah. Boys are gross.” Orihime stuck out her tongue in disgust. She paused, her body stiffening. She reached forward her hand grazing across Jushiro’s stomach. “What is that?”

“Ah,” Jushiro traced over the scars slowly. Years ago, Coyote’s claws had shredded the skin of his stomach, chest and neck, but oddly enough, only the stomach had scarred. “I was attacked by a wolf.”

“What sort of wolf?” Orihime eyed the scars apprehensively. “Shouldn’t it have used its teeth? That looks like a tiger got ahold of you!”

“French wolves are meaner.” Jushiro shrugged. “France has suffered the most in the entire world from wolves.”

“Who cleaned your wound?” Orihime turned around, pushing Jushiro’s hands out of the way. Her small finger followed the scars with interest, her lips pursed thoughtfully. “Were you sewn up?”

“Sweet child!” Jushiro exclaimed dropping the cloth to cover Orihime’s immodesty. “You may only be a child, but you have to be more decent.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Orihime muttered, her entire attention focused onto a section of thick scar tissue above Jushiro’s belly button. “Does it hurt when I touch it?”

“No. Not at all. I really can’t fe-”Jushiro tensed up as her thumb pressed into a sensitive spot. “Ow! That hurts!”

“There’s something in there.” Orihime whispered, looking up at Jushiro in worry. “It needs to come out.”

“No, it’s just thick from the scar tissue.” Jushiro explained, patting Orihime on the head. “Now let’s wash your hair.”

“No, there is _something_ inside you, something bad for you.” Orihime looked down at the hand that had touched his scars as if it might rot. “It needs to come out.”

“No, thank you.” Jushiro shook his head with a small laugh. “I’d much rather you not perform any surgeries.”

“You don’t understand!” Orihime pleaded, her small hand wrapping around Jushiro’s. “I can hear it. I can hear it growing inside of you.”

* * *

“Are you enjoying the spiced wine?” Coyote asked, lowering his own goblet with a smile.

“Forget the wine.” Shuhei muttered between bites. “This is pork roast. Pork! It’s so delicious.”

“It’s been a while for me too.” Coyote admitted. “Everything I eat is tragically gamey.”

“It’s so soft…” Shuhei murmured, enraptured by the dish. “I can’t even taste any barley. I am so sick of barley…”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Coyote said as he sat back in his chair, smiling smugly. “But if you continue on so, I will become jealous of your meal.”

“So be it.” Shuhei teased, his gray eyes lighting up. “I will devour this flesh and then likely die from the ecstasy.”

“It seems I should have bought you dinner earlier.” Coyote noted with a laugh.

“Well, you had to wait until your friends left town…” Shuhei spoke softly, his eyes lowered to his plate. “I understand that I’m beneath you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Coyote spoke firmly, causing several nearby diners to stare. “I eat with whoever I damn well please. And whoever I choose to dine with is worthy of it.”

“Be quieter.” Shuhei hushed Coyote with an embarrassed laugh. His hand brushed across Coyote’s lips and his face burned brightly as Coyote pressed a kiss to his fingertips. “People are staring.”

“Let them stare.” Coyote waved his arms theatrically. “I’ve nothing to be ashamed of. I’m here with the most beautiful man in Aventino.”

“A man doesn’t like to be told he’s beautiful. You sure are a precocious child, Jugo.” Shuhei admonished playfully.

“I’m older than I look,” Coyote said with a smile.

“And so am I.” Shuhei retorted, returning with a brighter smile.

* * *

 

Jushiro laid down on his sleeping mat, closing his eyes and gripping the blanket in his fists. “I’m ready.”

“Okay,” Orihime pulled the long sewing needle from between her lips, turning it over in the flame from the candle slowly. “This isn’t going to feel nice. Sit still.”

“I’m ready.” Jushiro repeated, opening one eye and watching as Orihime plunged the sewing needle directly into the scar tissue on his abdomen. “Fu- Damn, that hurts.” A drop of blood accumulated around the needle before falling, like a tear, down his skin. “Find anything?”

“You…” Orihime grunted, sitting up and pushing the needle further inside. “The wound I _just_ made is trying to close around the needle.” Orihime pulled the needle free with a groan, nearly falling backward. “I need something bigger. I’ll be right back.”

“You were just supposed to see if there is actually something in there. I never said you could cut me open…” Jushiro lifted his head, calling after Orihime anxiously.

“Oh, it’s in there.” Orihime stated matter-of-factly. “But I’ll get it out for sure.” Orihime swung Jushiro’s sword heavy down, bouncing it across the dirt floor dangerously. “Oops!”

“You are going to cut off your hand! Or mine! Don’t touch my sword.” Jushiro scolded her in shock. He sat up, reaching for his sword and shaking his head. “Never play with swords.”

“Ha-ha!” Orihime cheered, shoving a large, broad fishing hook through the thickest section of his scar. “Tricked it!”

“Oww! Fuck!” Jushiro dropped his sword, accidentally kicking out and knocking Orihime off of him. She rolled across the floor and into the wall, dust shooting in every direction. Jushiro brought his hand to his wound, crying out as his palm was pierced by a sharp blade. “What the hell?”

“Grab it!” Orihime shouted, scrambling toward Jushiro. “Don’t let it sink back in!”

Jushiro was struck by paralyzing shock. He stared down at the dense, black shard unblinkingly. It wasn’t a knife… Several black tentacles grew from the shard, wriggling of their own accord, fighting to return back into his body. “Get it out. Get it out. Get it out.” Jushiro began to chant calmly, unable to scream, unable to react aside from those three repeating words. “Get it out. Get it out.”

Orihime pushed Jushiro back onto his pallet. Using both hands she took hold of the pulsating _thing_ , pulling with all her strength. It was no use, she didn’t possess enough strength. She freed the hook from his torn flesh and began to hack at the protrusion. “I’m trying, Jushiro!”

Jushiro writhed in agony; it felt as if every bone in his body was connected to this parasite. Jushiro’s eyes watered and he blinked away tears, his hand reaching down to his blood soaked stomach. He felt the movement of a black vein and he grabbed it forcefully, pulling as hard as he could. “Disgusting.” Jushiro could hardly process any thought beyond this, this was disgusting.

Jushiro groaned in relief, the pain ebbing as he wrenched the parasite from his body. He flung it down, rolling onto his hands and knees as if he needed to pin it to the ground. “Is it all out?” Jushiro shouted, staring down in loathing at the dying organism in his hand.

“I…” Orihime gasped for breath. “I think so.”

“Check.” Jushiro ordered, twisting his hips to expose his stomach. Orihime’s small hand pressed against his wound and she nodded her head quickly. “Good… thank you…”

“What is that?” Orihime asked, kneeling beside Jushiro.

They sat in silence for several long minutes, watching the black tendrils break and dissolve, leaving behind a single object. It was curved, black and firm. Jushiro picked it up and examined it closely, an involuntary shudder passing over him. “It’s a claw.”

“A claw?” Orihime asked, reaching out a hand to touch the smooth item. “Lay down. I should probably wash you and stitch you up.”

“It’s fine.” Jushiro waved his free, blood-soaked hand dismissively. “It’ll heal itself.”

“When?” Orihime arched a brow, biting down on her lip with worry.

“Any… minute… now…” Jushiro sat up on his knees, examining his bleeding wound carefully. “That’s strange. It doesn’t normally take this long.”

“Come on.” Orihime pulled on Jushiro’s hand. “I’ll wash it and dress it.” Jushiro nodded wordlessly, clenching his fist around the claw. “Good thing I’m good at sewing!”

“Hey,” Jushiro asked, still obediently following behind Orihime. “How did you know? How could you possibly know?”

“I told you already. My brother had the gift. He taught me everything he knew.” Orihime smiled sadly.

“I wish I could have met him.” Jushiro admitted, rubbing his hand over his stinging wound.

“Me too. He would’ve loved you.” Orihime’s grip tightened around Jushiro’s hand. “I can tell.”

* * *

Shunsui sat perched on top of the perimeter fence, wobbling from side to side. His muscles flexed in his arms and legs and he closed his eyes, inhaling the licentious scent in the air. _Blood._ Shunsui’s eyes darkened, narrowing perceptively as he leapt from the fence, landing on his feet with a thud. Shunsui raced uphill, using his hands to pull at the grass for leverage. He scrambled on all fours, his body merging into a partial transformation. “Jushiro!” Shunsui screamed his throat raw, running the fastest his body had ever managed.

Shunsui threw open the door to the cabin, looking around the empty house in bewilderment.  He kneeled, brushing his hand over a pool of fresh blood. _It was Jushiro’s._ His mind went blank.

Shunsui’s clothes burst from the seams with a great **_ripppp!_**  The damaged pack on his back spilt to the ground, the silver urn rolling out and into the dust, the lid spinning around on the handle like a top, the contents mingling with the dirt of the floor.

Shunsui, now in predatory wolf form, sniffed the air before sprinting off down the hill to the east. The wolf stalked downhill, his muzzle to the ground. He lifted his head at long last, releasing a terrible howl and darting toward the stream.

* * *

Orihime held the needle over the open flame, turning it over and over. She jumped, dropping the hot needle into the grass. She made a face, looking to see if Jushiro had caught her foolish mistake. She picked up the needle and blew on it, sending a blade of grass flying. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Jushiro said softly, nodding his head. He kept one arm thrown over his eyes and the other hand holding his torn flesh into place. “Just do it.”

Orihime nodded, threading a bit of wet fishing line through the eye of the needle. She bent the needle, curving it slightly before pressing it into Jushiro’s skin. She pulled the thread tight and crossed back over the wound, knotting and cutting the thread. She sighed and began the process over again, repeating until the entire length of Jushiro’s wound was stitched closed. “All done with the hard part.”

“Good, good.” Jushiro nodded, dropping his hands to his side. He laid still, letting the hot sun warm up his cold flesh. Orihime began to wrap his wound with bandages and he let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, an earsplitting howl pierced the air, crackling like lightening through the atmosphere.

Jushiro sat up, turning his head from side to side anxiously. He scrambled forward, groaning as he pulled himself to his feet. He reached for his clothing, cursing himself as he flung his empty scabbard to the ground. “I left my sword.”

“What was that?” Orihime asked, her brown eyes wide with fright.

“A wolf.” Jushiro shook his head. “No, it’s only Shun-” Jushiro’s voice broke off as an enormous wolf bounded past him, its crushing weight toppling Orihime. “NO!!!! SHUNSUI! NO!!!!”

The wolf snapped, its sharp jaws grazing against Orihime’s cheek.  She didn’t scream and she didn’t cry, simply staring up at the beast with unblinking eyes. Jushiro dropped to the ground, his hand petting the wolf’s shoulder. “Shunsui? Shunsui?” He smoothed his hand over the wolf’s thick coat, realizing this was his first time to ever touch it. “Shunsui!” The wolf snarled, turning toward Jushiro indiscriminately. Jushiro’s mouth opened in shock, his green eyes narrowing perfidiously. “Don’t you dare, Kyoraku.”

“Jushiro,” Orihime spoke quietly, her handd slowly snaking out from under the wolf. She grabbed Jushiro’s hand and squeezed. “If you show him aggression he will return it.” Jushiro opened his mouth to speak, closing it again wordlessly. “Show him kindness and he will be kind.”

“I don’t think the world works that way.” Jushiro spoke between clenched teeth, swallowing loudly as the wolf’s breath tickled down his neck. “I’ll get his attention. You should run to the nearest tree and climb…”

“Is he the one who hurt you?” Orihime asked, turning her head to the side as Shunsui snapped at her face.

“Are you ready to run?” Jushiro asked, tensing his body as Shunsui turned his attention back to him.

“I’m not.” Orihime said matter-of-factly. “I can’t outrun this thing and you know it!”

“Well, this is ridiculous…” Jushiro said through gritted teeth. “Do as you’re told.”

“This is Shunsui, right? It’s ridiculous to be afraid of Shunsui!” Orihime argued. “Have you never been around him like this?”

“Of course, but he can’t always control himself, obviously…” Jushiro pointed out.

“He hasn’t eaten us yet.” Orihime said, her voice full of such optimism that Jushiro couldn’t help but alter his opinion of the situation.

“Come, come on out, slowly, slowly...” Jushiro insisted, pulling Orihime out from under the wolf gradually. “Let’s go…”

“Why isn’t he moving?” Orihime whispered, taking a few steps before Jushiro pulled her into his arms. He hoisted her up, against his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

“I don’t know.” Jushiro admitted. “And I don’t care at the moment.” The wolf turned, its tail swishing behind it, watching Jushiro walk uphill. He sped up slightly, slowing down instantly as the wolf took a few steps forward. “Ah, it seems he hasn’t made up his mind yet.”

Jushiro finally reached the cabin, the wolf maintaining an exact distance the entire way. Jushiro sighed, slamming the door behind them and lowering Orihime to the ground. “Oh my God. I thought we were going to die.”

“I didn’t.” Orihime pushed the chair to the window, peering out at the wolf pacing outside.

“Well, I’m glad you’re completely delusional.” Jushiro clamped his hands together to keep them from shaking. “I thought you were going to be torn apart… I’ve seen what he can do… when I think about that happening to a little girl… I…”

“Nothing happened.” Orihime waved her hand dismissively, pursing her lips thoughtfully. “Hey, when he changes back will he be naked?”

“That’s hardly an appropriate question.” Jushiro admonished, standing behind her and peering out the window at the wolf.  “I do wonder what he’s doing. Why isn’t he changing back?”

“Maybe he doesn’t wanna be naked with us watching?” Orihime suggested, tapping her finger against her chin.

“Alright, that’s enough nature for you today.” Jushiro picked up Orihime, grimacing as his stomach twanged painfully. He carried her over to her sleeping pallet and gave her a pat on the head. “Take a nap before dinner.”

“No fair.” Orihime pouted, rolling onto her stomach and snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Jushiro smiled to himself as he sorted through the stack of clothing. He pulled an outfit and walked to the door, opening it a crack. He peered outside, surprised to see the wolf laying on the ground. The wolf whined, sitting up, his ears down flat against his head. “And what is this about?” Jushiro asked, tossing the clothes into the grass.

Jushiro crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the cabin. “I don’t believe for a minute you’re just some random wolf, so if that’s what you’re playing at, give it up.” The wolf whined, lying back down on the ground, his paws covering his muzzle. “You didn’t want any Quincys seeing your abilities, right? This is hardly inconspicuous.”

“Where’s Coyote?” Jushiro asked, walking over to the storeroom and pulling out the supplies for dinner. “You didn’t lose him did you?” Jushiro arched a dark brow. “If you did, stay like that forever.”

Jushiro dropped down to his knees beside the roasting pit. He took a knife, cutting the carrots two at a time and tossing them into the pot. He looked over his shoulder, admiring the view of Shunsui’s fully naked form. He watched Shunsui dress, blindly slicing celery stalks all the while. “Are you planning on explaining yourself?”

“Not quite yet.” Shunsui murmured, leaning against the storehouse. “What happened to your stomach?”

“Long story,” Jushiro scratched his mouth against his forearm, returning his attention to the pile of unpeeled potatoes.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Shunsui exhaled heavily, kicking at a clump of weeds at his feet. “I saw your blood. The next thing I know I am above that girl, my teeth inches from her throat.”

“I don’t like being afraid.” Jushiro spoke quietly, lighting the fire below the hanging pot. “Especially not of you.” Jushiro sat back, gesturing to the pitcher beside him. “Can you fetch me some water?” Shunsui took the pitcher, his large, warm hand brushing against Jushiro’s.

A few minutes later Shunsui returned and Jushiro poured the water into the pot slowly, using a ladle to stir the vegetables. Shunsui cleared his throat and dropped to a squat next to Jushiro. “I’m sorry. You’re mad at me and I deserve it.”

“No, I’m not mad.” Jushiro shook his head adamantly, turning to look Shunsui in the eyes. “I asked you to come back and you did.”

“And I nearly killed you.” Shunsui retorted gruffly.

“You didn’t harm a hair on either of our heads.” Jushiro shook his head, an ecstatic laugh escaping his lips. He covered his mouth before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Shunsui’s lips. “I was so afraid but you didn’t. You could have killed her. You could have hurt me.  Even as an animal… you…”

“You’re giving me too much credit.” Shunsui admitted sadly.

“No. I haven’t been giving you enough credit.” Jushiro replied simply. “You know. I feel like weights have been lifted off my chest.” Jushiro laughed, crossing his arms. “I think Orihime may have given me some sort of drug…”

“You are really bleeding…” Shunsui groaned, pressing his hand to the stitched wound gently. “Care to explain this yet?”

“ _After_ dinner.” Jushiro said pointedly. “Trust me…”

* * *

“That was great.” Shuhei murmured, his hand tracing the curves of Coyote’s chest. “You are very good at that.” Shuhei placed a kiss above Coyote’s nipple, his tongue darting out and grazing across the sensitive flesh. “So extraordinarily warm. Your body is on fire.”

“Do I need to put my shirt back on?” Coyote asked, lifting his head to study Shuhei’s face.

“No, no, I like it. If anything, take off those gloves…” Shuhei pressed his head in the nook of Coyote’s arm, his thin leg brushing against Coyote’s.

“I was badly burned as a child, the air hurts my skin.” Coyote lied quickly.

Shuhei accepted the lie without hesitation, snuggling closer to Coyote and sighing, “I’ve never felt so good.”

“Me neither,” Coyote admitted with an involuntary laugh. “I didn’t know a man could bend his body in so many different ways.”

“Like that, did you?” Shuhei smiled coyly, his dark grey eyes creasing attractively. “I am a devout practitioner of tantra yoga. It definitely brings me to a more spiritual level during love making, let alone the physical benefits.”

Coyote tilted his head to the side, thinking over what Shuhei had said. “Yoga? Like from India? Have you been?”

“My wife is from India.” Shuhei explained, wrapping his hand around Coyote’s gloved hand.

“Really?” Coyote furrowed his brows in thought before sitting up abruptly. “Your wife?!?”

“Yeah,” Shuhei sat up, letting the blankets fall down his bare body to pool around his hips. “I’ve never been, but she seems to miss it terribly.”

“You’re married?” Coyote threw the blankets off, twisting in the bed and searching the floor for his pants. He scooped up his discarded clothing, dressing as quickly as possible.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Shuhei pulled the sheet around his waist, walking to stand beside Coyote as he dressed. “We have the room the whole night.”

“You never mentioned a wife.” Coyote turned to face Shuhei, his blue eyes darkening furiously. “You should have mentioned a wife.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Shuhei groaned. “She knows how I am. She knows how the world works. She’s not stupid.”

“It’s not stupid to expect your husband to be true to you!” Coyote shouted, his calm demeanor melting away. He clutched at his chest, his stomach quivering painfully. _My Mother was not stupid,_ Coyote thought bitterly. “Do you not like women? Is she not pretty? What is the problem?”

“I love my wife, she’s beautiful and good to me.” Shuhei laughed uncomfortably. “Sex is just sex. The world is changing. Men can love men like they used to. All of Italy is moving forward. Sure, there are a few old fashioned …”

“Well, I guess I’m old fashioned then.” Coyote cut Shuhei off, the snarl of his voice crackling in the air with finality.

“Wait, don’t go like that… didn’t you enjoy yourself?” Shuhei called after Coyote. “Hey! Wait! Will I see you Friday?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Coyote yelled, shoving his hands in his trousers and casting a sideways glance at Shuhei.

“I can’t believe that you’d be such a purist! I mean, you’ve been trying to bed me since we met… Just relax, it was fun. We had fun. No harm, no foul.” Shuhei spoke soothingly. “I can tell you’re lonely, you don’t have to be.”

Coyote’s breath caught in his throat. _Lonely._ God was that true. No matter how much he cared for Shunsui and Jushiro he needed more. “I am lonely, but I’m not that lonely.”

“Well,” Shuhei shrugged, a disappointed smile twisting his face. “If you change your mind you know where to find me.”

Coyote shut the door behind him slowly before heading down the stairs, letting his heavy boots pound down noisily. “Fucking hell.” Coyote muttered underneath his breath, striking out at the wall beside him. The wood splintered, his fist going through the wall. Coyote cursed loudly, freeing himself and very nearly running from the inn.

The moon was hidden behind the clouds and dark droplets of rain began to sprinkle over the earth. Coyote glowered, pulling his jacket more tightly around himself. He stalked down the street and away from town, bumping into a man standing in the middle of the road. “Get out of the way, asshole,” Coyote barked at the thin man, a long vertical scar at the mouth, marring his otherwise handsome face.

“Excuse me,” the man said calmly, his dark, narrow eyes following Coyote. “My mistake.” Coyote paused, turning to face the man. He sensed a weird vibe from the other man and was already in a foul mood, all he needed was a spark.

“Cang Du!” another man called out, waving the thin man over. “We’re going this way.”

“Please, pardon my rudeness,” Cang Du spoke softly, turning away from Coyote, his white travelling cloak flapping behind. “Good evening.”

Coyote stood motionless for a long moment, watching the cloaked figures walk down the stone street. He laughed, softly at first but then he doubled over laughing so hysterically his sides ached. “I don’t fucking believe it.” Coyote exclaimed loudly. “A God damned Quincy.” _Shut up, Coyote just leave. Just walk and don’t stop. Get back to the cabin,_ the voice inside Coyote’s head screamed. He closed his eyes and with great effort he began to walk home. Every step felt like agony.  Coyote thought, not for the first time, that it was unbearable to be the bad guy.

 


	19. Searching For My Hand

**Part XIX: Searching For My Hand**

_Ma petite mendigotte,_  
Je sens ta menotte   
qui cherche ma main.   
Je sens ta poitrine   
et ta taille fine,   
j'oublie mon chagrin.   
Je sens sous tes lèvres   
une odeur de fièvre,   
de gosse mal nourrie,   
et sous ta caresse,   
Je sens une ivresse qui m'anéantit. 

_My little beggar,_  
I feel your tiny hand  
searching for my hand  
I feel your chest

_and your small size_  
I forget my sorrow  
I smell on your lips  
a scent of fever  
of an underfed kid  
and under your caress  
I feel a drunkenness that kills me

-An excerpt from Complainte de la Butte by Jean Renoir and George Van Parys

* * *

“It won’t stop bleeding,” Shunsui said as he pressed his hand firmly against Jushiro’s abdomen. “There’s so much blood…”

“Get your dirty hands off of it.” Orihime slapped at Shunsui’s hand. She began to peel a small, cream colored plant, pushing the pungent herb into Jushiro’s mouth. “Chew.”

Jushiro chewed obediently, his face twisting in displeasure. The herb was strong, burning his lips and tongue. “What is this?”

“Garlic.” Orihime answered with a firm nod. “It will kill bad vibes that try to enter your wound.”

“Bad vibes?” Shunsui asked skeptically, brushing his hand over Jushiro’s sweaty forehead.

“It fights infection.” Orihime rephrased, dropping back on her knees and folding her arms. “The wound isn’t too terrible, really… I don’t know why it’s bleeding so much…”

“It should have healed by now.” Jushiro groaned, sitting up on his elbows and eyeing the wound. “I’ve recovered from worse much faster…”

Shunsui’s mouth dropped open, his dark brown eyes gaping wide. “Grimmjow told us…”

“What happened?” Coyote asked, his breath coming in jagged bursts as he burst through the door. He held his side, leaning against the wall of the cabin to catch his breath. “I smelled blood.”

“Coyote,” Shunsui tossed a wrapped handkerchief to Coyote. “Take a look.”

Coyote unwrapped the cloth, his gloved finger grazing over the smooth claw. He held it up to the lantern light, inspecting the item wordlessly. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking the sharp point cautiously. “This is mine. Where did this come from?”

Shunsui hitched his thumb, gesturing to Jushiro. “Orihime pulled that from his stomach this afternoon.” Shunsui nodded, his eyes locked on Coyote’s. “His skin had grown around it, scarred over the top…”

“How did you get it out?” Coyote asked, mildly disgusted. He eyed the blood-soaked bandages on Jushiro’s stomach and shivered.

“She cut it out.” Jushiro grunted, letting his head fall back to the blanket beneath him.

“That’s quite a bit of blood,” Coyote noted, clenching his fist around the claw.

“Yeah, and it’s not closing up.” Shunsui arched a brow, staring at Coyote pointedly. “He’s not healing.”

“How long has it been?” Coyote questioned.

“Hours.” Jushiro interjected, his teeth bared in discomfort.

“Does this ring a bell?” Shunsui pressed.

“That guy…” Coyote gasped with sudden realization. “He said it wasn’t the contract that healed us, but the piece of the Master…”

“And since Orihime removed the piece of the Master…” Shunsui continued. “Jushiro won’t heal anymore.”

“Is this wound fatal?” Coyote asked as he dropped to his knees. His gloved hands squeezed Orihime by the shoulders, nearly shaking the small girl. “Will he die from this?”

“Well,” Orihime looked at each of the men thoughtfully. “He is losing a lot of blood. It will be touch and go… but if he survives the night, he can survive this.”

“Are you suffering terribly?” Coyote asked, turning his attention to Jushiro. “What can I get you? More blankets?”

“It doesn’t hurt too badly,” Jushiro lied, his pallid skin blanching as he spoke. “I am cold, yes…”

Coyote ripped apart his own sleeping pallet, covering Jushiro snugly. “Is that better?”

“Yes, much…” Jushiro nodded sleepily. “I think I’m going to rest for a bit, if y-” Jushiro’s words died away as a savage cough racked his body. He rolled to the side, thick sprays of crimson covering Orihime and Shunsui.

“I’ll get some ginseng! Hold on!” Orihime began to panic, spinning on her bottom and pulling herself to her feet. “And white willow bark for pain!” She dashed around the cabin uselessly before throwing open the door and running outside.

Jushiro began to heave with every breath, his lungs burning painfully. He coughed, his throat tearing under the pressure. His green eyes watered, thick tears rolling down his wet cheeks. A scarlet stain spread across his lips and in the next moment he was completely still.

“Shiro?” Shunsui cried out, dropping his head to Jushiro’s chest, pressing his ear to his heart.

“Jushiro?” Coyote murmured, absolute shock paralyzing him for several excruciating moments.

“I’m… resting…” Jushiro sighed, his voice no more than a whisper. “Help… Quincys… I… you… put… it… back…”

“What?” Coyote leaned over, his ear inches away from Jushiro’s mouth. “Say it again.”

“Shhhh…” Shunsui instructed softly, his voice constricting audibly. “Just rest for a bit.”

“Coyote…” Jushiro whispered, his breathing nothing more than shallow rasping. “Put… it… back…”

Coyote sat up slowly. His mind raced as he weighed each option against another. He uncurled his fist, staring down at the claw in his hand. “I’m sorry for doing this twice.” Coyote lifted his arm above his head, bringing the claw down with as much force as he could muster. The claw pierced through Jushiro’s arm, curving around his wrist.

Jushiro’s body jerked violently, an agonized groan ripped from his lips. Shunsui wrapped his arms around Jushiro, holding him against himself tightly. He placed small kisses into his hair, speaking in a soothing tone. “It’s okay, Shiro… it’s okay… it’ll end soon…”

The claw pushed through the other side of Jushiro’s arm, nearly twisting out. Coyote cursed, digging the claw roughly into Jushiro’s flesh. He held the claw in place, impaling his own hand on the end. Jushiro’s body shook, thick white foam pouring from his mouth and nose. His body finally went limp and Shunsui let him slide back to the floor in exhaustion. “Is it over?”

Coyote and Shunsui sat in silence, watching Jushiro for signs of movement. As they watched, the open wound around the claw sealed, bright white scar tissue marring his pale skin. Shunsui lurched forward, tearing the bandages from Jushiro’s stomach. The wound had closed and scarred, the threads from the stitches absorbed into the new skin. Coyote sighed in relief, wiping his mouth with his bloodied hand. “Thank goodness.”

“Why didn’t you put it back where it was to begin with?” Shunsui asked after a long pause. “Less scars.”

“Samurai are supposed to be scarred.” Coyote replied simply. “Besides, the next time we remove it, we’re gonna destroy it. He can live without a hand.”

“I’m back! How is he?” Orihime burst into the cabin, letting the heavy door slam into the wall.

“He’s unconscious.” Shunsui said as he climbed to his feet, brushing his hands on his pants.

“Why? Why did you do it?” Orihime dropped the armful of herbs, looking from Shunsui to Coyote. Her big brown eyes welled up with tears, her bottom lip quivering. “That was bad! Why did you put it back?”

“Perhaps it was because some stupid little girl was going to kill him.” Coyote rapped Orihime on top of her head, his handsome face turned down into a stern frown. “If you kill Ukitake-san, you will follow shortly after.”

“Starrk!” Shunsui admonished, resisting the urge to pull Coyote’s sideburns. “She’s a little girl, be a man.”

“She’s not a normal little girl.” Coyote pouted, his bottom lip jutting out involuntarily. “She’s probably a witch, like that whore from Mainz.”

“I’m not a whore!” Orihime cried out, tears springing from her eyes. She covered her face, spinning away from the others before darting out the door.

“Perfect.” Shunsui snapped. “How gentlemanly… Calling a little girl names…”

“Was I the only one in the conversation listening?” Coyote blurted in exasperation. “I said she was a witch! A witch! I didn’t call her a whore…”

“Good. You need to apologize anyway.” Shunsui instructed, his tone laced with finality.

“No,” Coyote shook his head, laughing humorlessly. “I’m not going to apologize when I haven’t done anything wrong. I said she was probably a witch and she probably is…” Coyote sat down at the table, strumming his fingers noisily. “She definitely has some sort of ability.”

“You hurt her feelings. She’s seven. She’s a girl. She’s sensitive.” Shunsui explained impatiently. “You have to apologize.”

“You must be joking.” Coyote arched a brow, his cool blue eyes staring at Shunsui unblinkingly. “I really hope you are teasing me.”

“I’m completely serious.” Shunsui gestured Coyote away with a scowl. “Now go find her before she wanders into the forest and gets killed.”

“Good riddance.” Coyote spat on the ground, standing up abruptly. “I’ll go find the fair maiden and coddle her to your satisfaction. I would hate for her to feel bullied and unappreciated.”

“Are we still talking about Orihime?” Shunsui retorted with a dry laugh. “Do you feel bullied and unappreciated? Does the Master not appreciate you enough for all of us?” The moment it left his mouth, Shunsui regretted it deeply. Coyote’s face fell, darkening. His bright blue eyes clouded, his beautiful mouth turning down. His brows furrowed and he looked at Shunsui as if the other man had reached out and slapped him. “Coyote… I didn’t mean that…”

Coyote backed slowly to the door, his eyes dropping to the floor. He reached out a hand blindly, gripping onto the doorframe with a bloodied glove. He stepped out of the cabin, walking backward until he was out of Shunsui’s view.

“Now _you_ have to apologize.” Jushiro spoke suddenly, causing Shunsui to jump in surprise.

“You’re awake?” Shunsui dropped to his knees beside Jushiro’s pallet. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” Jushiro sat up, pulling the blankets up to his chin. “I’m just cold.”

“Let me start a fire.” Shunsui offered, stripping his own sleeping pallet and covering Jushiro. As Shunsui stood to leave Jushiro’s hand wrapped around his wrist. “What’s the matter?”

“Apologize.” Jushiro ordered, his mouth set strictly.

“I will, I promise.” Shunsui nodded his head in understanding. As Shunsui moved to stand, Jushiro yet again, held him in place.

“You’re mean to him.  You know that, right?” Jushiro confronted Shunsui calmly.

“I’m not mean!” Shunsui exclaimed in disbelief. He laughed at the ridiculousness of the suggestion and shook his head. “I’ll admit, what I said now was mean, but today is different. We get along fine.”

“You tease him.” Jushiro pressed.

“And he teases right back!” Shunsui said defensively. “He can handle it.”

“You’re attracted to him.” Jushiro said simply. It wasn’t a question and for several awkward seconds the cabin was silent.

“No. No. Nah. Coyote? No.” Shunsui spoke quickly, wiping his hands over his mouth.

“No?” Jushiro arched a dark brow skeptically. “He’s very handsome, he’s young, and he has an exceptional body… Don’t you prefer men? Why shouldn’t you find your own specie desirable?”

“My own specie?” Shunsui asked quietly, his mind reeling.

“I’m not trying to argue…” Jushiro insisted. “I am simply pointing out the obvious. You tease him because it excites you.”

“Gross,” Shunsui shuddered, freeing himself from Jushiro’s grip. He stood slowly, looking down at Jushiro in confusion. “I love you. I want you. That’s it. There’s only one of me and I’m yours.”

“And I love you too…” Jushiro said. “You don’t have to be so stubborn. You can listen to someone else occasionally.”

“That is unbelievable coming from you, love.” Shunsui leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Jushiro’s head, inhaling the clean scent of his hair. “I’m not going to fight with you. I hate it. So let’s just drop it.”

“Sure.” Jushiro conceded, suddenly remembering the similar end to his conversation with Coyote earlier that week.

“You rest now. I’ll get a fire going and start on breakfast.” Shunsui smiled at Jushiro, pleased when Jushiro quickly returned the gesture.

oOo

“What are you doing?” Coyote sighed, plopping down on the ground next to Orihime.

“Thinking.” Orihime huffed, watching Coyote with red, puffy eyes.

Coyote laid back slowly, propping his arms behind his head. He admired the first rays of sun peeking out from the east. The sky was pink and red with thin wispy clouds iced across the sky. “Thinking about what?”

“Life.” Orihime said without hesitation.

Coyote chuckled, ruffling Orihime’s hair softly. “You are so weird. When I was seven I thought about how to trick my nurse and the best hiding places to skip lessons.”

“I’ve never been to school.” Orihime admitted, ducking out from under Coyote’s arm. She laid down next to him, their shoulders brushing. “I always wanted to go.”

“My little sister never went either.”

“You have a little sister?” Orihime asked brightly. “Can I meet her? Does she like to play marbles?”

“I _had_ a little sister.” Coyote corrected.

“Oh, like I had a big brother?” Orihime nodded her head in understanding. “Think they’ll be friends in Heaven? Like how we’re friends down here?”

“There is no Heaven.” Coyote replied shortly. _Even though you’ve wished for the exact same thing,_ he scolded himself. _Hypocrite._   “Look, I came to find you because Shunsui wants me to apologize."

“Oh?” Orihime turned her head to the side, studying Coyote’s throat as it vibrated with every word.

“I am not going to apologize for what I said. You are not a Queen. If you’re going to live with three grown men, you had better toughen that skin. I didn’t even call you a whore. You imagined that slight in your own mind. I am not going to apologize for that.” Coyote explained, staring up at the morning sky. “I am sorry for calling you stupid and for threatening you. That is it. Everything else I stand by.”

“I’m sorry for making you angry.” Orihime whispered. “I don’t want you to make me leave… I’ll be better.”

“It’s fine… It’s okay…”Coyote waved his hand in dismissal. They sat staring up at the sky for several minutes. It was calming as well as beautiful. “So what are you thinking about now?”

“Hmmm…” Orihime tapped her chin in thought. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Coyote said with a laugh. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“Hey, Coyote…?” Orihime asked suddenly. “How’d your sister die?”

“The Black Death.” Coyote replied matter-of-factly. “And your brother?”

“He went to sleep and never woke up.” Orihime shrugged, her bottom lip quivering. “Two days later he stopped breathing.”

Coyote sat up, looking down at Orihime. “That is fucking terrible. What causes that?”

Orihime shrugged wordlessly, her body beginning to shake with silent sobs. Coyote closed his eyes, hooking his arm around the small girl. He hugged her awkwardly before pulling her into his lap, cradling her like an infant. He rocked her back and forth, debating in his mind whether to continue or push her away. Orihime wrapped her arms around Coyote’s neck, tears leaking from her eyes and soaking into Coyote’s shirt. “Life is cruel.” Coyote whispered, brushing her hair from her wet forehead. “Nothing is fair.”

Coyote cradled the small girl, trying to convince himself he was unmoved by her plight. He felt her tremble, smelled the despair rolling off of her. He looked around quickly before closing his eyes, he began to sing softly, “ _La lune, trop bleme,”_ Coyote brushed his hand through Orihime’s hair. “ _Pose un diadème sur tes cheveux roux.”_

_“ La lune, trop rousse, de gloire éclabousse ton jupon plein de trous...”_ Coyote looked down at Orihime, surprised to find her staring up at him intently. _“  La lune, Trop pâle,  
caresse l'opale de tes yeux blasés. Princesse de la rue, sois la bienvenue dans mon coeur brisé.” _

“You sing pretty.” Orihime said simply once Coyote had finished. She smiled crookedly before sitting up and pulling on Coyote’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

“You certainly recover fast.” Coyote laughed, wiping away at the moisture in his eyes.

“I can’t be sad.” Orihime reasoned with a smile. “Everyone else has gone through so much. If you can be good and happy, I can too!”

“We’re three miserable bastards. Who are you talking about?” Coyote asked doubtfully.

“You’re so funny! See! You can always turn the situation around…” Orihime tugged Coyote along behind her as she led the way back to the cabin. “You’re like a white knight!”

“I’m probably more like the dragon, but thank you, you ar-” _Shit. Shit. Fuck. I forgot_ , Coyote panicked. “Quick! We need to run. I need to talk to Shunsui.” Coyote easily lifted Orihime into his arms, running uphill as quickly as he could.

When they reached the cabin, Shunsui was outside, prodding the fire impatiently. “You getting along again?”

“Shunsui!” Coyote began to speak rapidly. “I saw them. I ran into one on the way out of town. The Quincys have tracked us here.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner? Did they speak to you? Did they follow you?” Shunsui began to rattle off questions at a mile a minute. “Was it Yhwach?”

“When I returned Jushiro was in tatters!” Coyote pointed out. “I was walking, not paying attention and I bumped into one of them, he was just standing in the road. He said ‘excuse me’ or something, and then another one, who I didn’t recognize either, called out to him. He walked away, I walked away.”

“Did they follow you?” Shunsui pressed anxiously.

“I don’t think so.”

“Did they follow you, Coyote?” Shunsui repeated.

“There has only been one person who could sneak up on me…” Coyote answered. “And he wasn’t human.”

“Good.” Shunsui nodded his head. “I want them to come to us, but the longer it takes the better.”

“Are the good guys coming to kill us?” Orihime asked, tilting her head from side to side slowly.

“Not ‘us’. They are only after Shunsui and me.” Coyote clarified.

“And it seems like we have a little more time to polish the details.” Shunsui said as he hitched his thumb, gesturing for Orihime to go inside. Once she had entered the cabin, Shunsui climbed to his feet. “Can I ask you to go into town one more time?”

“I have an order to pick up on Friday,” Coyote replied absently.

“That’s fine.” Shunsui nodded. “Just be careful.”

“I will.” Coyote smiled as he spoke. “I suddenly don’t feel like dying. At least not until my one hundred years is up.”

“I’m glad to hear. You’re desire for death always alarmed me…” Shunsui admitted with a nervous laugh.

“I’m starting to wonder if I serve a purpose.” Coyote turned away from Shunsui, looking down the hill and surrounding forest. “Perhaps I am meant for something.”

“Of course you are.” Shunsui spoke softly. “You are meant for many things. And right now I need you to keep me sane. I need you to fight next to me. I need you.”

Coyote turned to look at Shunsui, his face softened. He looked so young and Shunsui couldn’t help but smile at the expression. Coyote nodded his head, rubbing his arms briskly. “Thank you.”

“Ya know, Coyote…” Shunsui began awkwardly. “Earlier… I was wrong…” Shunsui clicked his tongue. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need an apology. That makes it worse,” Coyote muttered unhappily. “Let me just say my piece and then we can go back to pretending this sort of thing doesn’t happen.”

“Sure,” Shunsui agreed, relieved that the uncomfortable conversation would soon be over.

“I’m not going to be around forever.” Coyote shrugged, raising his brows and shoulders. “Who is going to replace me, I wonder?”

* * *

“Okay, remember, get in, get out. Don’t confront them, but let them see you…” Shunsui instructed.

“And stay in full view while in town,” Jushiro added. “Don’t take any shortcuts in alleys or go off with some hunky stranger.”

“Mother,” Coyote quipped. “I will be fine.”

“Alright, I trust you completely. Take care of the child. Don’t let him out of your sight for even one minute,” Jushiro said to Orihime, flashing her a playful wink.  

“Be careful, both of you.” Shunsui spoke loudly, drowning out Coyote and Orihime’s bickering. “Hurry and go. Come back in one piece.”

“Piggyback?” Coyote asked Orihime with a smile. She squealed in delight and took his extended hand. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his thin waist. “We ride!”

“Dear Kami, protect children and fools.” Shunsui groaned from the doorway, watching Coyote and Orihime disappear into the forest.

* * *

 

Heavy boots pounded against the wooden floor and Shuhei Hisagi’s heart skipped a beat. He smiled, lifting the heavy bag of flour from the floor and dropping it onto the countertop. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.” Shuhei’s smile faltered and he cleared his throat. “Oh, my apologies, I thought you were someone else. How may I help you, Signores?”

“I’m looking for someone.” The largest of the men in the white cloaks announced, presenting a crumpled piece of parchment to Shuhei. Shuhei took the paper and bit down on his lip, shoving it back toward the three men without a glance.

“How about you tell me what it says?” Shuhei suggested, brushing his hands on his apron. “While I work, I am the only patisserie in Aventino.”

“I’m looking for a boy,” the man continued. “No more than eighteen, no less than sixteen years of age. Tall, thin, fairly built. Brown, curly hair, and blue eyes. He wears his facial hair in a roguish display on his chin.”

Shuhei studied the man, taking into account the speaker’s own peculiar taste in a mustache. “I haven’t seen ‘im. What do you want ‘im for anyway?”

“He is… my dear nephew.” The man explained. “I believe him to be in trouble. He’s been associating with an unsavory lot.”

“Haven’t seen him.” Shuhei repeated, scratching an itch above his nose and leaving a floury trail.

“He always wears a pair of white, leather gloves.” The fair-haired man added, his handsome face set into a somber frown.

“That’s hardly necessary in an Italian climate…” Shuhei teased, trying to change to subject quickly. He did not intend to tell anything to the imposing strangers. “He should probably be very easy to spot.”

“Yes,” the man agreed solemnly.

“Are you sure he came to Aventino? Rome would be a much better place to run away to.” Shuhei suggested, pulling a heavy metal utensil from the cupboard.

“He definitely came here.” The mustachioed man insisted.

“Well, he must not have a sweet tooth,” Shuhei shrugged, smiling easily. “Because I haven’t seen him.”

“He was last seen with two Japanese gentlemen, one dresses in the Eastern style, the other wears European fashions.” One of the other men interjected.

“I’d definitely remember if I had seen such a fellow… sorry I can’t be of more help, Signores.” Shuhei cracked an egg, skillfully retaining the yolk and dripping the egg white into a small mixing bowl.

“The truth tastes better on the tongue, wouldn’t you agree?” the mustachioed man asked, turning to face each of his subordinates. He nodded in gesture and the man furthest from Shuhei stepped backward, leaving the shop silently. He returned a few moments later with two more men, also clad in white.

“My name is Yhwach.” The mustachioed man explained. “I am the Father of the Quincy, Leader of Wandenreich, Son of the Holy Father, Follower of the one true religion, of the one true church.”

“Shuhei Hisagi,  Confectioner.” Shuhei extended his floured hand to Yhwach, smiling politely. Yhwach laughed humorlessly, nodding toward Shuhei with a smile. A young man with a mohawk jumped over the counter, his hand crushing around the base of Shuhei’s neck. Shuhei’s head was slammed onto the counter into a mess of flour and eggshell. “What the fuck?!?”

“Listen closely, I hate repeating myself.” Yhwach spoke slowly, each word meticulously pronounced. “I am a monster hunter. I am searching for Coyote Starrk and Shunsui Kyoraku. If you have any information leading to their whereabouts, now is the time to divulge.”

“I don’t even know those people!” Shuhei yelled, grimacing as the mohawked young man twisted his head against the counter. His ear was folded painfully against his head and with every breath he inhaled flour. “I don’t fucking know anyone by those names!”

“Bazz-B,” Yhwach said simply, a smile tugging on his lips as Shuhei’s pained cry filled the air.

Shuhei groaned as Bazz-B’s well-formed fist pummeled down on his face. There was a snap and a gush of blood as Shuhei’s nose broke. He covered his face, throwing himself on the ground in an effort to escape Bazz-B’s grip. Shuhei kicked out at the mohawked man, kicking him firmly in the stomach. Bazz-B clutched at his stomach before flying forward in a blind rage, his heavy boot crashing down on Shuhei’s chest.

“This is hardly fair.” Jugram Haschwalth noted sourly, licking his dry lips. “He’s only human.”

“Haschwalth is right. Don’t cause any damage that would eliminate speech.” Yhwach instructed. “If he wants this to end, he _will_ talk.”

“Alright, I’ll just make you ugly, like this guy,” Bazz-B alluded to the thin Quincy with short black hair, a scar marring his lips. “Right, Cang Du?” Cang Du merely shrugged, his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

Shuhei moved quickly, grabbing hold of Bazz-B’s ankle and pulling. Bazz-B dropped to the ground next to Shuhei with a thud. He groaned, his eyes widening in surprise as Shuhei rolled on top of him. “I prefer to look my opponent in the eye.” Shuhei’s fist connected with Bazz-B’s jaw, once, twice, three times before Shuhei was knocked backward as Bazz-B threw his head against Shuhei’s.

“Fuck you. Don’t fucking touch me, sick bastard…” Bazz-B screamed. “We know you mated with it. We can fucking smell it on you. Fucking fuck!”

“Bazz, you’ve lost control of the situation. Go cool off.” Yhwach instructed. Bazz-B stood up instantly, jumping over the counter and walking toward the far wall of the shop. “Cang Du, replace him.”

Cang Du nodded his head, walking around the counter and studying Shuhei with his dark, narrow eyes. “We are looking for Shunsui Kyoraku and Coyote Starrk.” Cang Du grabbed the dipping tool, biting down on the strawberry impaled on the middle prong. He moaned, his mouth full of the juicy fruit. He chewed quickly, wiping his wet lips with his black fingerless gloves. “Do you know where they are?”

“I already told you. I don’t know anyone by those names!” Shuhei shouted, pinching his bleeding nose closed. “Now get the fuck outta my store!”

“To be fair, they may be using an alias.” Jugram suggested.

Yhwach nodded, his fingers twisting the end of his mustache absently. “It is possible.” He cleared his throat. “Cang Du, perhaps the description will jog his memory.”

“Shunsui Kyoraku, Adult Japanese male, very tall, large build, long brown hair, brown eyes. He wears European style clothing with a Wakizashi sword.” Cang Du turned the dipping tool over in his hand, staring down at Shuhei calmly. “Coyote Starrk, Teenage French male, tall, thin, curly brown hair, blue eyes. He wears white gloves.”

“Get out of my store.” Shuhei demanded, pulling himself to his feet. “Just get out. I can’t help you.”

Cang Du sprung forward suddenly, barely allowing Shuhei time to close his eyes and tense for impact. Cang Du sliced the three pronged dipping tool down Shuhei’s face. Shuhei cried out, his hands shooting toward his right eye. White hot pain seared from his brow to his chin and he screamed in agony. Hot liquid poured into his eye, dripping down his face. His hands grew hot and wet and he began to shake. “My eye… my eye…”

“You should really start talking. The next time I go through your eye.” Cang Du insisted, tossing the bloodied tool back onto the counter. “I don’t want to kill you.”

“I know a guy…” Shuhei sobbed, his hand clutching at his injured side. He was nearly beside himself with pain. “He fits the description… but…”

“But?” Cang Du pressed, bending down infront of Shuhei, his hand caressing Shuhei’s bloody chin.

“But he’s here with his daughter…” Shuhei began to hiccup, his breath jagged and painful. “He’s upper class. Spends a lot of money…”

“Daughter?” Cang Du shared a surprised look with Jugram.

“Coyote Starrk is a Vicomte.” Yhwach interjected dryly. “Continue. What is his name? Where can we find this man?”

“Jugram Haschwalth.” Shuhei confessed, nearly choking on his sobs. “He had rented a room at the inn, but he left a few days ago. I don’t know where he is staying. I don’t! I swear to God!”

“Oh?” Jugram arched a pale brow in surprise.

“Jugram Haschwalth, eh?” Bazz-B said with a hearty laugh. “Starrk has balls, I’ll give ‘im that.”

“The impudence.” Jugram muttered angrily.

“Let’s go.” Yhwach announced suddenly, tightening his white cloak as he walked to the door. “Burn it down.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jugram nodded his head in understanding. Bazz-B began to whoop loudly, bouncing from one foot to the other. Jugram turned to him slowly, tossing his long, blonde hair over his shoulder. “See that it’s done, H.”

“Aye, Aye, Jugo.” Bazz-B chimed excitedly.

* * *

“Something smells bad.” Orihime wrinkled her nose.

“Something is on fire.” Coyote whispered. He had already identified the smell from over six miles away.

“I hope nobody is hurt.” Orihime called out, jogging to keep up with Coyote as his pace anxiously increased. “Hey! You’re walking too fast.”

“Orihime, can you make it back by yourself?” Coyote asked suddenly. “If you needed to, could you run back to the cabin?”

“Sure, I think…” Orihime tapped her chin as she spoke. “It is a long way though.”

They reached the road leading into town and Coyote took Orihime’s hand, dragging her over the cobbled stone. She stumbled and without a word he picked her up, carrying her against his chest. “The patisserie is on fire.”

Rows and rows of men stood in front of the burning buildings, pouring bucket after bucket onto the flames. The patisserie had nearly burned entirely to the ground, the fire already spreading to the adjoining shops. A woman with caramel skin and thick black hair stood in front of the blazing building, wailing at the top of her lungs.   

“Please! My husband! Please! Someone save my husband!” She howled, her thick accent twisting her words incoherently. A small boy stood next to her, his hand clutching her dress. Coyote couldn’t help but stare at the young boy, his tanned skin and almond eyes mimicking his father’s.

“Orihime, I need you to stay here.” Coyote instructed. He lowered her to the ground and patted her on the head affectionately. “If I don’t return, walk back home without me.”

“What? Where are you going?” Orihime whined. “You’ll catch on fire! Or choke on smoke!”

“I don’t have time.” Coyote said simply before spinning on his heels and running full speed toward the burning building. He knocked two firefighters over as he leapt over them, crashing through the weakened wall. The wood fell down behind him and like a tidal wave the heat and smoke washed over him.

Coyote coughed, pulling his shirt over his nose and mouth, albeit belatedly. He threw his arm out in front of him, walking forward blindly. He tripped over a crate of fruit and cursed, walking around the counter. “Shuhei? Shuhei!”

There was no answer, the only sound the vicious hissing of the flames. Coyote pushed open the door to the kitchen, letting out his breath as he caught sight of the slumped figure. Shuhei was tied and gagged, propped against a vat of liqueur. Coyote grabbed ahold of his bound feet, pulling him along the floor quickly toward the far wall of the building.   
The front was consumed by fire and the back had no exit. Coyote closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists. He punched the wall forcefully. He pulled his arms free of the splintering wood and punched again, this time kicking out with his boot. The wall snapped under the pressure, smoke billowing out the hole.

He returned to Shuhei, throwing him over his shoulder and slipping out of the narrow opening. He lowered Shuhei to the ground, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air. He removed his gloves, using his claws to snap the rope. He pulled the gag from his mouth and brushed his hand over Shuhei’s blackened and bloody face.

“Oh, shit, what happened…?” Coyote murmured, sinking back onto his knees.

“I thought you m-might come to save him…” a young, thin man spoke suddenly. Coyote looked up, taking in his white uniform and intricate crosses. “Would you prefer to die with honor or face the flames?” Coyote stared at the boy in confusion as the other pulled an arrow from his quiver.

“Did you do this?” Coyote asked, his vision going spotty. “He didn’t do anything.” Coyote growled, his body tensing for a fight.

“On my pride as a Quincy, I will kill you before you can stand.” The boy challenged icily.

Coyote laughed, the noise taking on a sinister note as his body began to partially transform. He leapt forward, not even blinking as an arrow pierced his shoulder. He knocked the young man onto his back, snarling in his face. The Quincy’s dark blue eyes widened in fear and then Coyote felt the pressure against his heart. He looked down, surprised to find the tip of the arrow placed directly for a kill. He looked down at the Quincy, expecting to feel the sting of temporary death. “What are you waiting for?” Coyote asked.

“This won’t kill you.” the Quincy replied, his hand steady on his bowstring.

“No, it won’t.” Coyote agreed. “But _this_ ,” Coyote traced his claws across the Quincy’s throat, delighted as the boy shivered beneath him. “This will kill you.”

“So what are _you_ waiting for?” The Quincy retorted with a small indignant snort.

“I don’t kill innocent people. Especially little snot nosed brats.” Coyote sat up, straddling the thin Quincy’s waist. “You might as well release your arrow. You’ll never get this close again.”

“ **I am not a snot nosed brat**.” The Quincy insisted so vehemently that Coyote couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t care.” Coyote rolled to his feet, stepping over the Quincy and walking back toward Shuhei. “Are you going to kill him?”

“The human? No.” The Quincy shook his head, sitting up and crossing his legs on the ground. “It wasn’t in the orders.”

“I’m going to leave now, Quincy boy.” Coyote called over his shoulder.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that.” The boy stood up, adjusting his arrow against the bow.

“Come on, kid.” Coyote groaned. “Don’t you realize they left you here to die? You were supposed to attack me; I was supposed to kill you. Then I go home, the rest of the Quincys follow and **BAM!** They have my entire nest.” Coyote looked the young Quincy in the eye. “You were expendable to them. You realize that, right? They never expected you to win.”

“It would be an honor to die,” the Quincy began to explain. “For the church and for God.”

“Well you can meet up with your God some other time. I am not going to send you off today.” Coyote lifted Shuhei back over his shoulder and began to walk around to the front street. “But if I see you again, I might just do you a favor.”

“I swear on the pride of the Quincy, I will kill you.” The young Quincy vowed, his raven hair falling over his right eye.

“It is good to have goals.” Coyote teased, giving a small wave to the flustered boy. “If I do die, I hope it is you…?”

“Uryu Ishida.”

“I hope it is you, Uryu, who gets to finish me off.” Coyote smirked, turning the corner and quickly jogging through the alleyway. He came out on the main street and the crowd parted as Coyote carried Shuhei. “Is anyone a doctor? Healer? Midwife?”

“Oh, my husband!” The crying woman lunged forward, bowing down on the ground. “You’ve saved him! Bless you! Bless your name! Bless your family!” She placed her soft lips to Coyote’s boots and his eyes widened in embarrassment.

“No, my lady, please get off the ground.” Coyote placed Shuhei softly onto the ground, gripping onto his wife’s hands. “A Frenchman would rather die than be in the debt of a lovely woman.”

The woman’s large, dark eyes searched his and his stomach clenched nervously. In his mind he wondered if she could know. He wondered if she would hate him and spit on him. But the woman merely cried, pressing her lips against Coyote’s bare knuckles. He stared down in horror, realizing his gloves were left to the flames.

She kissed his hands, paying no mind to his deformity, her tears cooling off his skin. “You are a good man… a kind man… a brave man…”

Coyote was pushed to the side as the town doctor kneeled above Shuhei, pressing his head to Shuhei’s chest. Coyote stood, scanning the crowd for Orihime. She waved merrily, relief written all over her expression. Coyote smiled and waved, slinking through the crowd toward her.

“Think I showed enough of myself?” Coyote asked with a smirk.

“I think they will tell stories about the bravery of Jugram Haschwalth,” Orihime spoke before erupting into laughter. “You can’t catch a break, Coyote.”

“Eh, that’s okay.” Coyote admitted, grabbing Orihime’s hand and guiding her through the crowd. “I don’t need to be the hero.”

 

 

 


	20. Within a Forest Dark

** Part XX: Within a Forest Dark **

_Midway upon the journey of our life_

_I found myself within a forest dark,_

_For the straightforward pathway had been lost._

_Ah me! how hard a thing it is to say_

_What was this forest savage, rough, and stern,_

_Which in the very thought renews the fear._

_So bitter is it, death is little more;_

_But of the good to treat, which there I found,_

_Speak will I of the other things I saw there._

_I cannot well repeat how there I entered,_

_So full was I of slumber at the moment_

_In which I had abandoned the true way._

-An Excerpt from Canto I, Inferno from the Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri.

* * *

 

Coyote scaled the perimeter fence, Orihime hanging onto his back tightly. He dropped to the ground, letting his gloveless hands brush along the tall grass. He inhaled the air deeply, a strong animal scent infiltrating his nostrils. Coyote sneezed, shaking his head from side to side. “What is that smell?” Coyote asked, wrinkling his nose in displeasure.

“What smell?” Orihime asked as she raised each arm, sniffing the air. “I only smell you.” Coyote turned slightly, one blue eye glaring at Orihime humorlessly. “What? I didn’t say you smelt bad. I can just smell your hair…”

“There’s something in the forest.” Coyote spoke after a long pause. “Something I have never smelled before…”

“In here?” Orihime asked, her brown eyes wide with panic.

“No… At least, I don’t think so…” Coyote stood motionless, breathing deeply. “Humans followed us, but… there is something else… to the southwest…” Coyote turned, peering around the dark forest as if the beast would wander right up to them. “I think it’s still far away…”

“Good.” Orihime said, tapping her finger on Coyote’s shoulder repeatedly. “Let’s get home.”

“I’ve never smelled an animal like that before.” Coyote shook his head in confusion. “Not ever…”

“I wanna go home. It’s dark out here… and scary…” Orihime whispered, her grip tightening around his neck.

“Fine, hold on.” Coyote agreed. He clasped his hands over hers and ran down the memorized path. Within a few minutes the cabin was in view and Orihime breathed a relieved sigh. “We’re back!” Coyote called out, swinging Orihime down to the ground by one arm. “Shunsui, Ju-Ukitake-san!”

“Daddy! Papa!” Orihime cried, running toward the door as it swung open. Coyote’s mouth dropped open, his eyes widening in shock. He reached out for Orihime, caching her by the collar of her dress.

“What?!?” Coyote blurt out. Her face twisted with fear and he had to force himself to let go of her clothes. He brushed his hands over her clothes and smiled widely. “Sorry, sorry. What I mean is, what did you call them, silly girl?”

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re back!” Jushiro exclaimed, his hand knocking Coyote’s away. He smiled patiently at Coyote before dropping to his knees in front of Orihime. “Did you have fun? Get any sweets?”

“No, somebody tried to kill the confectioner.” Orihime said with a heavy sigh. “Coyote ran into a burning building though. It was amazing! Everyone thought he was dead but then he came around the street carrying the confectioner! Ooh! Ooh! And Coyote’s eyebrow got burned off!”

“No, it didn’t.” Coyote waved his hand dismissively, chuckling with restraint.

“Uh, yeah it did.” Shunsui argued, licking his finger and rubbing it over Coyote’s singed brow.

“Motherfucker…” Coyote cursed, feeling his face for the first time since the fire.

“Where are your gloves?” Shunsui asked.

“Never mind that!” Jushiro groaned. “What is this about a fire?!?”

“I told that kid to stay out of it.” Shunsui grumbled unhappily.

“I’m not sure what happened before I got there.” Coyote explained reluctantly. “I ran inside the shop, I found Shuhei tied and unconscious. I broke the back wall and carried him out. When I got outside, this baby Quincy challenged me…”

“Baby Quincy?” Shunsui asked, picturing the scenario in confusion.

“Challenged you?” Jushiro asked at the same time.

“He was a kid. A real kid.” Coyote clarified. “Probably fifteen or sixteen. Just a skinny, daffy boy.” Coyote caught another whiff of an unidentifiable scent and he bristled. “Can you smell that, Shunsui?”

Shunsui inhaled deeply, his eyes moving from side to side thoughtfully. “All I can smell is smoke.” Shunsui took a step away from Coyote and inhaled again. “And men.”

“Yes, the Quincys followed me, I would guess about fifty men or so.” Coyote nodded his head quickly. “But there’s something else… it’s an animal. I don’t know… and I don’t like it. Every part of me says I don’t want to meet that animal…”

“I can’t smell it.” Shunsui admitted in defeat, he blew his nose into his sleeve and inhaled again. “I am terrible at this.”

“Is it a bear?” Orihime asked fearfully.

“No, I’ve smelled plenty of bears before…” Coyote responded. “This has an even stronger smell. It’s marking its territory as it goes…”

“Wild beasts don’t concern me, humans do,” Jushiro interrupted anxiously. “Now that you’ve both returned, we need to finish setting up.”

“I’ll take south and east.” Shunsui said. “Coyote take the west, Shiro take the north.”

“What about me?” Orihime asked expectantly.

“You stay in the cabin.” Shunsui instructed as he jogged downhill. “Be a good girl.”

“He’s right.” Jushiro agreed. “We will be right back. You go inside.”

Coyote nodded in agreement before dropping to his knees in front of Orihime. “Actually,” he whispered lowly. “I have a job for you…”

“Of course! I will help!” Orihime tapped her fists together with determination. “I can do it!”

“I need you to go inside, light every candle, put some jerky into your pockets, grab a flask, make a lot of noise, maybe even throw some stuff around…” Coyote leaned in closely, his lips grazing against her ear. “And then, I want you to sneak out. Let no one see you. Make no noise. Climb into that big tree right there…” Coyote nodded his head towards the tree in question. “Be careful. Do not be seen. Do not come down.”

“But, why?” Orihime asked in confusion. “Shouldn’t I just stay inside if you’re going to make me hide too?”

“Oh, no, beautiful girl,” Coyote cooed. “When we made our plans, we anticipated that the Quincys would only harm us… I think that theory has been disproved tonight…” Orihime’s brown eyes widened in terror and Coyote placed a kiss on top of her carroty hair. “It’s okay to be afraid. But you must do as you’re told.”

* * *

A branch snapped and Shunsui’s body tensed. He pulled his shirt over his head and balled it sloppily, tossing it to the ground. He squeezed between two closely grown trees, the rough bark scratching across his bare back. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back to rest against the trunk.

He unsheathed his sword, letting it fall to his side. Another branch snapped, closer this time, and Shunsui licked his lips expectantly. He could smell the fear rolling off the other person, the scent was strong enough to taste. A growl escaped his throat, a blush staining his cheeks and nose.

“Show yourself, shifter.” The Quincy ordered, his thick German accent warping his speech.

“I’m right here.” Shunsui spun around the tree, walking directly toward the Quincy. His face remained emotionless as the Quincy released a bow, striking him in the chest. The wound stung, a strange fire spreading through his veins. His body became heavy, his lids threatening to droop closed in sleep.

Shunsui shuddered, wrenching the arrow from his chest. He crushed it in his fist, throwing it to his feet angrily. Shunsui brandished his sword, closing the distance between him and his opponent in a few steps. A second arrow struck him, piercing through his throat.

Shunsui frowned, blood dripping from his lips. He thrust his sword upward, through the Quincy’s stomach and into his chest. He twisted the sword forcefully, penetrating the Quincy’s lung. Blood spurt from the Quincy grotesquely, spraying Shunsui’s chest and face. Shunsui shook his sword, pulling it from the Quincy with a sickening slurp. The Quincy was flung into a tree with a thud, his spinal cord snapping. He laid on the ground, a nauseating gurgle the only sign of his fleeting life.

“I’m sorry, thank you for dying easily.” Shunsui brushed his fingers over the Quincy’s eyelids, pulling them closed. The Quincy wheezed as Shunsui’s sword slashed across his throat and then he moved no more.

Shunsui pulled the arrow from his neck, snarling as the arrowhead lodged in his esophagus.  He used a claw to dig it out, cursing loudly as it fell to the ground. He closed his eyes, fighting the nausea and unconsciousness from the poisoned arrows. He shook his head, smacking his palms against his cheeks.

Shunsui sheathed his sword, running uphill in retreat. He caught a familiar scent and a moment later he was knocked to the ground.  He reached out, grabbing the Quincy who had leapt on him, pulling him down the hill. They rolled over and over, flying through brush and landing on rough branches.

Shunsui stopped suddenly, ending up on his head, his body pressed against a tree trunk. He cursed and groaned, spitting blood from his mouth. He reached for his sword and wasn’t surprised to discover both the sword and sheath were missing.

“You alive?” Shunsui called out, rolling to the side, his hands rubbing his neck sorely.

“Unfortunately for you,” Jugram Haschwalth replied, stumbling as he tried to stand. His white uniform was stained green and brown, his pale face and hair covered in dirt and leaves. A twig had impaled Jugram’s side and he pulled it out irascibly, crushing it in his hand.

“I’m glad I get to fight you.” Shunsui wiped his bloody face across his arm. “If it’s the last thing I do, I have no complaints.”

“You’re an egotistical fool.” Jugram retorted, stringing his bow. “If I am here, where is Yhwach? Do you think you can afford to die here?”

* * *

Jushiro finished tying his hair and stood, rolling his shoulders back as he adjusted to wearing his full uniform. He pushed his wakizashi into his sheath, turning his katana over in his hand. The blade was balanced and powerful, the perfect sword.

Jushiro swallowed the lump in his throat and began to walk, his sandaled feet almost silent on the forest floor. There was a noise to his left and his body tensed. He closed his eyes, the other person’s breathing pounding in Jushiro’s ears. The other moved forward swiftly, his fingers brushing against Jushiro’s arm before disappearing.

An agonized scream cut through the unbearable silence and Jushiro turned, looking down into the trap. The foliage cover had collapsed, sending the man down to his slow death atop wooden stakes. Jushiro grimaced, unable to look away from the Quincy’s face, a spike piercing through his cheek and into his eye. Jushiro moved wordlessly, reaching down and pulling a second net from the side of the pit. Jushiro tossed the net over the pit, using his foot to push dry leaves and debris back onto the trap. Jushiro squinted, stepping back to admire his handiwork.

He continued down the path, careful to stick the prearranged safe zones. His hand trailed along the trees as he walked, pausing every few feet to listen to the forest. Jushiro may not have any exceptional inhuman abilities, but after so many years, he was completely comfortable in the obscurity of a forest. He couldn’t see in the dark like his companions, but his other senses heightened.

Jushiro’s skin prickled and he fought the urge to cough. A thick, gray fog rolled through the forest and Jushiro dropped to one knee. He pushed his sword into the ground, leaning against it heavily as a coughing fit hijacked his body. His throat burned, the smoke stinging his eyes. He pulled a handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

Jushiro’s eyes narrowed as a figure approached, his form steadily passing through the dense smoke. He stood, gripping onto his sword tightly. Jushiro cleared his throat, again and again, desperately trying not to fall prey to another round of coughs. “Who’s there?”

“Yo!” Bazz-B called out merrily, stepping into view with a wide smile. “I’m H.” Jushiro eyed the young man seriously, calculating the other’s ability. The Quincy smiled, running his hands through his sloppy mohawk. “Bazz-B…” he hitched a thumb toward himself. “You are… the Japanese fellow? The shifters’ little whore?”

“Bazz-B…” Bazz-B repeated slowly and loudly. “You…?”

“Ukitake Jushiro.” Jushiro replied, watching the Quincy as he pulled a short, fat blade from his uniform coat.

“Would you rather be gutted like a fish or sliced open like a whore?” Bazz-B clicked his tongue impatiently. “You can’t understand me at all, can you?”

Jushiro sheathed his katana, pulling his shorter wakizashi out for use. “Busby…” Jushiro gestured Bazz-B forward, his expression cold and unnerving. Sweat dripped down his back as the forest grew warmer and warmer and Jushiro wiped his hands dry quickly.

“Straight to the point,” Bazz-B said. “I can admire that.” He lunged forward, nearly stumbling off the pathway as Jushiro dodged. “You’re fast for a big guy…” Bazz-B spoke quickly, throwing his hand up and catching hold of a branch above his head. His left boot slid off the path, nudging against a bear trap. “That was close.”

“Damn,” Jushiro cursed, using his free hand to steady himself. He swung his sword widely, the tip slicing a thin line across Bazz-B’s cheek. Bazz-B wiped his face, staring down at the blood in bewilderment.

Bazz-B stepped forward, his knife blocking Jushiro’s second swing. The force shook Bazz-B’s hand forcefully and for several terrifying moments he couldn’t control his hand at all. He retreated a few feet backwards, barely avoiding another bear trap. He pushed his knife into his belt quickly, unhooking a heavy chain of iron links from his belt.

Bazz-B swung the chain slowly, moving his head with the motion of his hands. The chain whooshed through the air, increasing in speed rapidly. Jushiro clicked his tongue, deep in thought. The chain slashed toward him suddenly and he lifted his sword, blocking the chain.

The chain wrapped around the sword and Bazz-B tugged, wrenching the sword from Jushiro’s grip. Jushiro cursed, unsheathing his katana as quickly as possible. He parried the next blow poorly, the end of the chain striking him in the face. His lip tore open, a deep gash spreading from his mouth toward his eye. Jushiro stumbled backward, his sandaled foot dipping down into a trap.

One moment he was watching Bazz-B’s chain fly through the air and the next everything was black. He swallowed a mouthful of muddied water and he cursed, his fingers clawing at the limestone lined pit. Jushiro had fallen into a sinkhole. He looked up at Bazz-B looking down at him, a moment later his wakizashi being kicked into the pit.

“Bye, bye,” Bazz-B breathed, lowering himself carefully over the pit. He pushed one leg against the limestone and used the other leg to press Jushiro’s head down. Jushiro swallowed another mouthful of water before coming back up, choking miserably.

Bazz-B smirked, pressing Jushiro down again, his foot beating against Jushiro’s skull mercilessly. Jushiro held his breath, absolute rage coursing through his veins. His body tensed and he let go of the wall, his hands wrapping around Bazz-B’s ankle. Jushiro was pulled up to the surface as Bazz-B struggled.

“Come join me, Busby.”  Jushiro growled as he tugged. Bazz-B cursed, uselessly flailing his body to and fro. The walls of the pit began to crumble and Bazz-B’s hands lost grip. He plunged downward into the water, hitting the bottom and shooting to the surface.

Jushiro smiled at the irony, his hands slowly wrapping around Bazz-B’s throat. His thumbs pressed against Bazz-B’s jugular and, without a second thought, Jushiro pressed his bloodied lips to Bazz-B’s.

Bazz-B struggled, his fists beating down on Jushiro painfully. Jushiro closed his eyes, wrapping his legs around Bazz-B’s waist, his hands beginning to choke the life out of the young Quincy. Jushiro kissed Bazz-B, exchanging the blood and water in his mouth for the last gulps of air Bazz-B clung to.

Bazz-B’s body began to convulse and Jushiro tightened his grip, holding on so tightly that Jushiro’s body hurt. When Jushiro could take no more he released the Quincy, rocketing to the surface. He gasped loudly, gulping down air. Bazz-B remained facedown, his peculiarly styled hair floating in the water around him.

Jushiro sighed, his eyes traveling the several feet to the top, to freedom. He took a deep breath, diving down to the muddy bottom to find his swords. He grabbed them, swimming upwards agilely. He pressed his sword into the limestone, pulling himself up. His sandals slid over the slimy wall and he groaned, kicking off his sandals and digging his bare toes into the wall.

He unsheathed his wakizashi sword, gouging it into the limestone a foot above the other. He reached higher, letting his bare foot settle on the sword below him. Blood gushed from his foot as he came to rest on the blade of his sword. He groaned, pulling himself higher. He swung himself slowly, attempting to reach to top of the trap. His fingers brushed against grass and he closed his eyes, pushing himself to his toes.

With a groan he slipped, the sword slicing off two of his toes. Jushiro cursed, tears pouring uninvited from his eyes. His hand began to slide and he closed his eyes, preparing to fall back into the water unsuccessfully.

Jushiro’s eyes snapped open as a hand wrapped around his, pulling him up. “Give me your other hand.”

“Okay.” Jushiro nodded, offering his hand to the complete stranger. Jushiro stared into his blue eyes, captivated by the young man’s strength. “Why are you helping me?”

“Heh.” The young man rolled his eyes. “Who says I’m helping you.”

* * *

Coyote gasped for breath, flattening himself against the trunk of a wide tree. He grimaced, wrenching the numerous arrows from his flesh. A foul smelling gel oozed from his wounds and he dipped his finger into the substance, bringing it to his nose for closer inspection. He flicked his tongue against his finger, shaking his head from side to side as his tongue burned painfully.

Coyote inhaled slowly, his eyelids lowering of their own accord. His body twitched, a warmness spreading through his chest. His arms grew heavy and a bit of drool dribbled down his chin. He laughed deliriously, snuggling into the tree sleepily.

_Coyote, get up, Coyote, keep moving,_ a tiny voice in his head screamed. _You’re going to die if you stay here. Move, just keep moving. Don’t stop. Run!_

_Who the hell are you?_ Coyote wondered. _I’m trying to sleep._

_You have to get up._

_You have to fight._

_You have to win._

_If you don’t get up, Orihime will die._

_If you don’t fight, Jushiro will die._

_If you don’t win, Shunsui will die._

Coyote sat up, his eyes widening with sudden alertness. He stood, digging his clawed fingers into the poisoned wounds. He bled himself quickly, letting his regeneration fight the effects of the poison instead. He rolled his head from side to side, his neck popping loudly.

Coyote inhaled deeply before climbing the nearest tree. He climbed higher and higher, until he reached the canopy of the forest. He surveyed the dark sky, watching with interest as a section of the north forest was consumed by flames. Coyote licked his lips, catching another whiff of the mysterious animal. It was approaching from the west, quickly moving toward the center of the territory. _Toward the cabin,_ Coyote thought nervously. _Toward Orihime._

Coyote climbed downward to the thicker branches and began walking along the path, watching from above. He passed a cluster of Quincys, their fingers nervously strumming along their bows. Coyote smiled, lowering himself silently. He slinked behind them, targeting the Quincy in the rear. He smacked his hand over his mouth, twisting his neck before the Quincy even had a chance to scream. He dragged the man from the path, leaning him against a tree.

Coyote climbed back into the trees, following the group silently. His body thrummed, a strange sensation traveling from his stomach to his groin. Coyote pushed the feeling aside, lowering himself to the ground once more. A twig snapped under his foot and he held his breath, his body freezing.

The group of Quincys continued and Coyote found his next target. _Too easy,_ Coyote thought anxiously. Coyote broke the man’s neck in an instant, frowning as blood bubbled from the Quincy’s mouth. He discarded the body and returned to the trees.

This time he didn’t follow, instead he sat, his mind whirring thoughtfully. He shook his head to clear it, convincing himself he was merely paranoid. He continued stalking the group, lowering himself to the ground once the opportunity arrived.

Coyote snapped his head to the side, a moment too late to dodge the enormous spear soaring through the air. The spear impaled him through his back, severing the tendons in his shoulder. He cried out, dropping to his knees.

The group of Quincys ahead of him turned, releasing a volley of misguided arrows. Several struck Coyote, by sheer luck, and he fell face first onto the ground, several of the arrows breaking under his weight.

Coyote groaned as a heavy boot landed in the middle of his back. A thin, masked Quincy stood on top of him, using him as leverage to remove his spear. His long, black hair cascaded down his body tickling Coyote as he stared at the spiked mask, his body temporarily paralyzed by poison.

The Masked Quincy poked Coyote with his spear, bringing it down on him again and again. Coyote moaned in agony, his claws digging into the earth beneath him. The Masked Quincy studied Coyote, before bending over, his thin body unusually flexible. “Die easy, shifter…” the Quincy spoke. “Why do you hang on? Are you afraid to die?”

“I’m not afraid…” Coyote murmured, pushing himself on his hands and knees. “I’m not afraid to die…” Coyote growled as the spear twisted through his stomach. “But I… can’t lose…not… not this time…”

“He’s reached a temporary death.” The Quincy called out. “Seal him and take him to Yhwach.”

“Yes, Sir.” His subordinate spoke quickly.

“Go.” The Quincy ordered. “And make sure to tell Yhwach that As Nodt has not failed him.”

* * *

Orihime sat alone, the firm branch making her bottom go numb. She wiggled her toes, hugging her knees to her chest. She couldn’t see much from her hiding place and, having no concept of time, curiosity was beginning to persuade her. She fished a piece of jerky from her pocket and munched on it noisily.

She finished her jerky, swallowing with a gulp. She tapped her foot impatiently before opening the flask of water and taking a swig. “They’ve left me here to die!” Orihime threw her arm over her head with a sigh.

She felt a twinge of guilt as she climbed down, seeing it as divine punishment when her hair got caught in a branch. She rubbed her head sorely, a pout on her lips. She looked around the clearing before slowing walking toward the cabin.

She opened the door, casting a look around before skipping inside. _I’ll do something useful as I wait,_ she thought, collecting her sewing supplies into her arms. _Coyote needs new gloves… again…_

The door of the cabin slammed shut suddenly, several shadows passing the window. Orihime screamed, covering her mouth belatedly. She watched as her sewing supplies rolled away, her mouth left open unsurely. _It’s not time for the sun yet,_ Orihime thought in confusion, blocking her eyes from the dancing orange light.

A flat, wide plank of wood was pressed against the window and Orihime jumped. She moved forward slowly, her hand pressing against the wood unsurely. She couldn’t be certain, but she felt that someone was on the other side, holding the wood into place.

There was a strange hissing noise and the cabin’s air grew foul and hot. Smoke began to pour into the small structure as two walls erupted into flame. Orihime screamed, shrinking back in terror. The flames ignited the lantern and sparks shot out in every direction.

Orihime began to cry, wiping at her eyes with fists. _I’m so sorry,_ she apologized miserably. _I’m so sorry that I couldn’t listen. I’m sorry I couldn’t be good. I’m sorry I’m going to leave you._

“Hey!” a man’s voice barked.

Orihime screamed shrilly, spinning around in absolute terror. She stared at the young man in astonishment. Where did he come from? Who was he? Orihime took an involuntary step backward as he approached and he paused, lifting his hands peaceably. “I’m not going to hurt you…” the man promised, his long hair falling into his face as he spoke.

“We’re going to burn to death.” Orihime sobbed, clutching his sleeve anxiously.

“Hey, no we’re not. I am here to help, but we don’t have a lot of time.” The young man took her hand into his, leading her into the center of the cabin. “Can I show you a trick?”

“Uh huh.” Orihime nodded her head, her tears streaking her ashen face.

The young man smiled, a massive white tail curling around his body. The tail shot upward, hooking around the ceiling beam. Orihime looked up at hole in the roof, the stars shining brightly. The man offered his other hand slowly. His smile was bright and warm and Orihime took ahold of both of his hands without a second’s hesitation. He sprung upward, his tail coiling.

He pushed her through the opening first, a second man pulling her into his arms. Orihime closed her eyes and held her breath, her stomach dropping as they began to move suddenly, in fast, jerking motions.

Orihime opened her eyes as she was lowered to the ground. She looked around, turning in a small circle unsurely. “Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you good guys?”

“Hold on,” The man with the winding tail spoke softly. He pulled his long, red hair back with a tie before clearing his throat. “Catch your breath and we’ll explain everything.”

Orihime nodded, her knees buckling, sending her to the ground. She sobbed openly, her face covered in thick tears and profuse snot. “I thought I was gonna die… I thought it was over… I was so scared…”

The two men shared a look before the smaller male stepped forward, dropping onto one knee in front of Orihime. He brushed his hands over her cheeks, wiping the moisture from her face. He smiled, his brown eyes creasing attractively. “How did a little human get mixed up in all this?”

“The good guys are trying to kill my family!” Orihime snapped suddenly, her brown eyes narrowing. “Are you a good guy?”

“Nah,” the large redhead retorted.

“You’re too young to be so angry,” the smaller male admonished. “Sheesh. Hurry up and calm down. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Yo.” A gruff voice barked as two figures stepped into the clearing. Orihime studied the speaker in awe, his peculiar coloring piquing her interest. After a moment, her stomach fluttered, and she turned, seeing the second man for the first time.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Orihime cried, rushing forward with her arms open. She threw herself onto Jushiro, her tears flowing unchecked.

“It’s okay, Orihime,” Jushiro whispered, hugging the small child tenderly. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Probably.” The blue haired man interjected with a smirk. “I said probably.”

 


	21. Against God and Nature

** Part XXI: Against God and Nature **

Uryu Ishida kneeled beside Coyote’s corpse, swallowing uncomfortably as he was forced to touch him. He rolled him onto his back, exclaiming in surprise as his eyes met his. “It’s dead, idiot. Hurry up, before it wakes up.” The Quincy beside him admonished.

Uryu nodded wordlessly, pulling a velvet pouch from his coat pocket. He crossed himself quickly, bowing his head, _“Let us pray to our Father in heaven, who has given us these seals for our use.”_

_“Blessed are you, Lord God, king of the universe: you have made all things for your glory. Bless these seals and grant that we may use them in your service and for the good of all your people.”_ Uryu looked around at the other Quincys nervously. _“Father, we praise you through Christ our Lord. Amen!”_

Uryu pulled out a long strip of metal. It was pointed at the tip, thick like a knitting needle with a cross at the end. He pressed the sharp point against Coyote’s skin, pushing it inside. The skin was tough and dense and it resisted. Uryu wiped the sweat from his brow as he pushed a third cross pin inside Coyote’s deformed hand.

Copious black liquid oozed from Coyote’s wounds, the foul fluid actually steaming where it met the pins. “What is this?” Uryu asked, covering his nose in disgust.

“Blood.” The Quincy next to him answered as he pulled Coyote’s arm, lifting him off the ground. Another Quincy placed a circular block of wood down on the ground and the man holding Coyote let go. Coyote’s body fell onto the wood with a thud, his body remaining motionless. “Finish up, Ishida.”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Uryu complained irritably. “There is a proper way to do this. I’m not going to make any careless mistakes.” Uryu held the last pin in his mouth as he pressed one through Coyote’s hand. “It’s not like he’s gonna wake up, anyway, relax…” Uryu mumbled around the pin.

“Of course it’s gonna wake up,” the other man laughed. “The seals just keep it from transforming… and trust me they work… you can’t imagine how many people we lost before Yhwach discovered that trick…”

Uryu removed the pin from his mouth, placing it against Coyote’s hand. He studied the appendage in silence, moving the pin around, searching for an empty spot to place the final seal. “Are they all like this one?” Uryu asked quietly.

“How do you mean?” the Quincy shrugged. “They don’t usually travel together if that’s what you mean…” the other man lifted a hammer, piercing a thick iron spike through Coyote’s ankle, pinning him to the circular wood base. “It’s just like all the others though; it eats human flesh and serves the Devil.”

“Disgusting,” Uryu agreed, sitting back and replacing the velvet pouch to his coat pocket. “I’m done.” Uryu jumped as the hammer struck the second iron spike into Coyote’s other ankle.

Coyote’s body twitched, a low groan escaping his lips. The hammer struck iron twice more, impaling Coyote through the wrists. Uryu rolled to his feet, taking a few steps back. His stomach clenched painfully and he wrapped his arms around himself uncomfortably.

“This is your first time, eh?” the older man asked with a knowing smile. “It’s always hard the first couple of times… if you don’t get killed right away…” the Quincys lifted the wooden circle upright and began to roll Coyote uphill. “Hey, Ishida, come help us push!”

Ishida held his hand out unsurely, before pulling it back. He walked along beside them, every so often pressing his hand against the wood to steady it. Another low groan escaped from Coyote’s lips and Uryu ran ahead, nervously. “I’m going to clear the path,” Uryu explained quickly. “So he doesn’t get caught in the vines…”

Coyote’s eyelashes fluttered softly. He moved his head from side to side weakly, struggling to wake up. Something wet hit his face and he tried to wipe it off with his hand. His body refused to move and for a few seconds Coyote couldn’t remember what had happened.

Coyote opened his eyes and found himself staring up at nothing but trees. Coyote’s eyes narrowed in confusion, his brain unable to keep up with what he was seeing. _Tree tops, trunk, ground, trunk, tree tops, trunk, ground, trunk…_ His stomach lurched and everything clicked, his memories overwhelming him like a tidal wave.

Coyote closed his eyes, the breeze cooling his hot skin as he rolled uphill. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. _Now what, genius?_ Coyote thought. _I can’t move. I can’t escape. I’m going to die._ Coyote began to laugh bitterly. _Just when I decide I don’t want to die… isn’t life a joy?_ Coyote’s thoughts froze and he inhaled the scent in the air deeply.

The scent made the hair on his arms and legs stand on end. He opened his eyes and turned his head from side to side, inspecting his restraints. His stomach flipped in disgust as he realized he was staked in place. He cursed his luck and sulked, studying the needle-like spikes in his right hand curiously.

Thick black blood seeped from the gouges, dripping onto Coyote’s face. The pain in his arms and legs intensified and he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. He lapped at the fresh blood in his mouth, focusing on the metallic taste and not the agony.

As Coyote was rolled into the clearing he saw what was left of the cabin, nothing but ash and debris. Coyote twisted his neck uncomfortably, scanning the big tree quickly. His heart sank before he pushed the thoughts of Orihime from his mind. He didn’t have the luxury of worrying about anyone else.

“So begins the trial of Coyote Starrk.” Yhwach announced. Coyote turned his head to the side, scanning the row of uniformed Quincy until his eyes settled on Yhwach. “You are accused of witchcraft, creating a covenant with the Devil, murder, cannibalism, and sodomy.” Coyote exhaled heavily, closing his eyes. “How plead you?”

“Not guilty.” Coyote called out firmly, a smirk twisting his lips. “Except for the sodomy part, I won’t lie…”

Yhwach’s face twitched, his dark eyes narrowing. He was furious, Coyote could tell. Rage and hatred were etched deeply into his features, his entire body rigid and unyielding. “We have enough evidence.” Yhwach said simply. “Coyote Starrk, I sentence you to death. First you shall be drowned, and then eviscerated and emasculated, you will be quartered and your head will be severed, finally to be placed upon a spike for the birds to feast on.”

“That’s a bit severe…” Coyote exclaimed, his voice jagged as he was rolled downhill toward the river. “I’m a noble…” Coyote continued speaking, without any real hope. “Nobles get the guillotine.”

“This isn’t France.” Yhwach countered. “You must pay for your crimes against God and Nature.”

Coyote wanted to curse, he wanted to scream, he wanted to struggle until he freed himself. Coyote, however, did none of those things.  One look in Yhwach’s eyes told Coyote that he yearned for such a reaction. He desired it, the agony, the despair of his prisoner. Coyote smiled, a strange satisfaction spreading through him. _I won’t let you have it_ , Coyote vowed.

Coyote’s feet were first into the river and the cold water gave him a burst of adrenaline. “Whoo! That’s cold!” Coyote yelled before inhaling a big breath, the base turning. A second later his head was underwater. He held his breath, releasing air from his nose. The wooden base was rolled back and Coyote was pulled from the water.

Coyote gasped for air, his long, brown hair sticking to his face. His skin prickled in the cool night air and he let out an exhilarated laugh. He shivered involuntarily before spinning around, his head being forced underwater.  Nearly four minutes later, Coyote was rolled right side up.

Coyote coughed, clearing his lungs before shaking his head, his hair sending water flying. “You seem confident.” Yhwach noted irritably. “Do you think we don’t know how to kill you? We do. But I am not going to release you until you have first gone mad from the pain.”

“You seem confidant yourself.” Coyote retorted. “I’m not afraid. I’m not going to go mad. I’m not going to beg for you to end me.”

“We’ll see.” Yhwach snarled.

“Fuck you.” Coyote said. He jumped in surprise at a sharp pinch in his right hand. He spared a quick glance, inhaling deeply. As Coyote was forced back underwater, he watched his hand slowly ejecting one of the pins. The cross twirled, as if unscrewing, a black seaweed-like strand pushing the foreign object from his body.

Coyote’s pointer finger twitched on command and he accidently released a mouthful of air in his excitement. He focused on his finger, ignoring his burning lungs, and after an excruciating minute, the pin was pushed completely from his hand. It sank to the bottom of the river and Coyote smiled, his head whirling as he was rolled upright.

* * *

 

“I’m Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, this asshole is Ichigo Kurosaki, and the big, stupid monkey is Renji Abarai.” The blue haired man spoke gruffly gesturing to the other men impatiently.

“We used to be contract holders.” Renji Abarai, the man with the twisting tail explained. “A really long time ago.”

“They are like Shunsui and Coyote.” Jushiro whispered to Orihime.

“Nah.” Grimmjow snapped.

“No, not really.” Renji insisted.

“Not so much.” Ichigo spoke, all three in unison.  

“Lemme talk.” Grimmjow waved his hand at Renji in annoyance. “When I first met Shunsui and Coyote, I didn’t wish anything terrible on them but at the same time, I wasn’t gonna risk my skin for their asses… so I tol’ ‘em that I’d keep an eye on ‘em… do ya understand?”

Jushiro and Orihime nodded wordlessly.

“Good,” Grimmjow nodded in approval. “Well all of that has changed now.”

“How so?” Jushiro asked, his green eyes wide with anticipation.

“I need them.” Grimmjow answered simply. He nodded at Renji and Ichigo and turned to walk away. “Stay alive until I get back. I need you too.”

“Why?” Jushiro asked, looking from Grimmjow’s retreating figure to Orihime.

“I’m going to help the other shifter,” Renji called over his shoulder, running and leaping, his strong arms pulling him up into the trees.

Jushiro and Orihime turned to study the stranger in expectation. He smiled awkwardly, his brown eyes darting around the small clearing. “The two of you should stay by me.” The three of them stood in uncomfortable silence until Orihime cleared her throat.

“Are you a monkey too?” Orihime asked.

“No, thank God.” Ichigo answered quickly.

“Is that other guy a monkey?” Orihime continued curiously.

“Grimmjow?” Ichigo laughed, folding himself onto the ground agilely. He crossed his legs, bouncing them quickly. “No… he’s a panther,” Ichigo leaned in closely to Orihime. “He’s just a big kitty cat.”

“Are you a kitty cat?” Orihime asked, her brown eyes wide.

“No.” Ichigo simply smiled.

“Are you a wolf like Shunsui and Coyote?” Orihime continued.

“My God, you are curious!” Ichigo blurted suddenly, running a hand over his short orange hair. “Sheesh. I’m trying to listen to the forest.”

“Oh.” Orihime made a zipping gesture over her lips. She folded her hands in front of her, swaying back and forth. After a few seconds of silence she looked as if she might burst. “What is the forest saying?”

“I didn’t mean it literally,” Ichigo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose firmly.

“Are your friends going to fight the good guys?” Orihime questioned.

“Grimmjow’s not my friend.” Ichigo replied, shaking his head from side to side. “He’s an ass.” Ichigo sighed, rubbing his hand over his mouth. “Yeah, they are going to go save your friends.”

“Why aren’t you fighting?” Jushiro asked suddenly, surprised as Ichigo’s brown eyes met his. “Are you human?”

“I’m a shifter.” Ichigo answered quickly, his finger stirring the pile of leaves in front of him. “I just can’t fight like they can.” Orihime and Jushiro nodded and Ichigo realized they misunderstood. “I _can_ fight, I just can’t hold back.”

“Wow.” Orihime breathed, her pale cheeks stained pink. “I bet you turn into something really, really, really, really cool.”

Ichigo shrugged, extending his legs out in front of him, “I can’t say for sure, but if I could do it all over again, I probably wouldn’t sign my name.”

* * *

“Stay out of it!” Jugram snapped, throwing his arm out to stop the charging Quincys. “This is my fight.” Jugram pressed his hand to his jaw, his fingers tracing the deep cut tentatively. “Live or die, I do it alone.”

"Throwing away victory for the sake of manners is a rookie mistake.” Shunsui said with a frown. Shunsui sheathed his sword, unbuckling his belt and letting it fall to the ground. He released the ties of his pants, stepping out of them brazenly. He stood there, stark naked for a moment before Jugram realized what he was planning to do.

“Shoot him!” Jugram shouted, the vein in his forehead pulsating. “Take him down! Take him down now! He’s going to shift!”

A dozen arrows pierced his neck, chest and stomach, but he didn’t even flinch. “Your poisoned arrows earlier have made me a bit numb, forgive me for the disappointing reaction.” With a loud crack Shunsui collapsed on the ground, his bones snapping and shifting. He roared, his low voice morphing into a more sinister sound.

Jugram blanched, stringing three arrows onto his bow. He stalked forward, aiming directly at Shunsui’s heart. He released the arrows, a cautious smile on his face. Shunsui, or rather the wolf, whined and Jugram lost no time restringing his bow.

He released another arrow, through the throat. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, aiming at the transitioning wolf’s hind leg. Jugram reached for another arrow and another, taking aim at the wolf’s critical points. “Seal him.” Jugram called over his shoulder as he restrung his bow. “If I can’t kill him, I’ll just keep him kneeling.”

“Where is his wolf strap?” One of his subordinates asked nervously. “It’s not so obvious.”

“If in doubt,” Jugram spoke slowly, focused on maintaining the steady stream of arrows. “Two in the eyes, two in the ears, one in the tongue, one in the throat, one in the heart, one in gut, and two in groin.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“It is absolutely critical to use all ten. It is the only way to completely immobilize the wolf strap.” Jugram explained as he snapped his fingers, his quiver being refilled with a fresh round of arrows.

The wolf stood suddenly, shaking itself so vigorously that the arrows smacked against one another noisily. Jugram frowned, taking a wary step backward as he restrung his bow. The wolf seemed to be getting bigger and Jugram muttered his confusion under his breath.

The wolf enlarged to unnatural proportions, its black tail swishing behind agitatedly. The wolf sneezed blood and for a moment the forest was completely silent. Jugram’s eyes were locked onto the wolf’s, both unwilling to look away first.

“You’re bluffing.” Jugram said at last, a guarded smile crossing his face. “You barely have the strength to stand.”

_“Who’s faster? You or the wolf?”_   
Jugram startled at the unknown speaker, dropping the arrow in his hand. He let out his breath and closed his eyes. “Fuck.” The wolf was on top of him before the arrow hit the ground, the wolf’s enormous hind foot pressing excruciatingly into his stomach. “I guess we both lose.” Jugram thrust his dagger into Shunsui’s abdomen, arching the tip upward and into his heart. Clumps of hair began to fall from the beast, its body decomposing at an accelerated rate. 

Shunsui fell on top of Jugram, his hand snaking between them to pull the blade from his chest. Shunsui groaned as Jugram rolled him off in disgust. “Perhaps I was wrong. Looks like I win.”

Shunsui hit the ground, his eyes rolling in their sockets. “Don’t be so fucking naïve.”

Jugram grimaced, a sudden and intense pain nearly causing him to lose consciousness. He cried out, pushing himself into a sitting position. He looked down in confusion, a bewildered expression on his face. He reached down, his hand touching the red stain marring his uniform.

Jugram pressed his finger to the pink growth trailing down his stomach without understanding. There was a lot of blood, but Jugram was more concerned with the strands of twisting pink tubing. “Oh,” Jugram nodded his head slowly in understanding, dropping his entrails from his hand. “You got me.”

“I got you.” Shunsui said softly before his head dropped back down to the leaf-strewn earth, his breath rattling out of his chest. His eyes stared ahead unfocused, unseeing and with one last sigh everything stopped.

“Seal him.” Jugram instructed, his teeth stained pink with blood. “And… tell Yhwach… that…I…” Jugram’s jaw slackened, his eyes drooping closed.

Sometime later, Shunsui opened his watering eyes, his head pounding. “Yabbe, yabbe…” he groaned sitting up and looking around himself in confusion.  _Where the fuck did everyone go_?, he thought, too perplexed to be relieved.

“You are so lucky I came along.” Long, red hair fell like a curtain in front of Shunsui’s face and Shunsui found himself looking at another man’s upside down face. Shunsui exclaimed in surprise, his first reaction to fight. His balled fist connected with Renji’s jaw and the large man fell on top of him with a grunt. “What the hell, man?!”

“What the hell?!? What the hell, you!” Shunsui barked, looking behind himself in bewilderment. “Where did you come from?”

“I saved your ass.” Renji said, shrugging his broad shoulders and smiling smugly. “If it weren’t for me, you’d be sealed and on your way to Yhwach.”

Shunsui wrinkled his nose, an overpowering odor attacking his senses. He leaned forward, sniffing the large redhead curiously. “Is that horrible stench you?”

“Aww, man, really?” Renji  frowned, his hands reaching up and rubbing his tattooed temples. “You gotta be like that?”

“Who the fuck are you? What is happening?” Shunsui asked, shaking his head slowly.

“My name is Renji Abarai.” Renji offered his hand, squeezing a little harder than necessary. “I’m a shifter.”

“What happened to the Quincys?” Shunsui pulled himself to his feet, plucking his pants from the ground where they had been folded neatly. _Did that guy really fold my pants?_ Shunsui wondered.

“I took care of ‘em.” Renji shrugged, his beady brown eyes moving upward pointedly. “While you slept.” Renji arched his brows, or rather what would have been his brows, and smirked.

Shunsui looked up into the trees, bodies strewn like debris through the branches. The bodies were broken, necks and limbs jutting in unnatural directions. Drying blood stemmed from their noses, ears, mouths and empty eye sockets. Shunsui made a face, sparing a glance at the other man, “How did they die?”

“Slowly,” Renji whispered, leaning into Shunsui closely. “Now let’s move along. The little wolf pup is in trouble.”

“Shit…” Shunsui growled. “He’s so troublesome.”

“Tch.” Renji’s eyes narrowed mischievously, a white tail coiling behind him agitatedly. “Are you one to talk?”

“Never mind that, is Jushiro okay? He’s a human, white hair, green eyes…” Shunsui began to panic. “And a little girl, seven years old, ginger hair, brown eyes…”

“They’re fine.” Renji said before springing into the air, his large hands gripping the tree branches overhead. He swung upward to the stronger branches before whistling loudly. “Follow me. Quickly, quietly.”

* * *

Coyote swallowed the sick rising in his throat, his head falling back against the wooden base roughly. His vision blurred and doubled and he blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to focus. Coyote could no longer hold down the contents of his stomach and he spewed, covering his chest and the Quincy standing before him.

The group broke into uproarious laughter as Cang Du flung the sick from his boots. His scarred mouth twitched downward into a frown and his dark, narrow eyes darted to where Yhwach sat watching. “Disgusting…” Cang Du murmured as his hand unfastened the knife from his belt.

He pulled the knife upward, mere inches from his own nose, examining it closely. He nodded his head wordlessly, turning the blade over in his hand. Yhwach leaned forward in his seat, his head dropping in a subtle nod, his stern face creased with a constant frown.

Coyote spit bile from his mouth, his deep blue eyes following Cang Du’s motions curiously. “Are you scared?” Cang Du asked softly. He began to remove Coyote’s remaining clothing, easily slicing the knife through the thin linen.

“Not at all.” Coyote bumped his head against the wooden base loudly. “There’s not a lot that scares me…” he wriggled the fingers of his right hand with great effort, another long needle twisting out. It fell into the grass silently and Coyote smiled. “I’m not a fan of pain, though I’m used to it by now.”

Cang Du nodded after a moment of consideration, “Fair enough.” His hand flew forward, the blade piercing through Coyote’s skin with a loud **POP!** Cang Du dragged the knife upward, using both hands to cut through the thick tissue of Coyote’s abdominal wall.

Coyote grunted loudly, his lips spewing forth expletives. Cang Du paled as he continued eviscerating Coyote, warm crimson spilling over his hands. He removed the knife and took a step back, uselessly dabbing at his bloodied hands with a handkerchief. Cang Du’s frown deepened as he examined a deep gash in his palm, a result of forcefully wielding the knife.

Coyote blinked slowly, moisture falling from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. His body lurched forward as he struggled to remain conscious and he rolled his head from side to side sluggishly. He relaxed his body, letting his head flop forward. He gaped at the blood pouring from his stomach, staring intently at the bloodied canvas of grass.

Cang Du returned with a peculiarly shaped tool in his hands. The crowd began to grow impatient, screaming and hollering suggestions at the thin Quincy. He ignored them, his gloved hand pressing against Coyote’s bare thigh. His hand snaked upward hesitantly and Coyote began to struggle against the stakes holding him into place.

“Go to disembowel him and he doesn’t bat an eye…” Yhwach taunted with a wry smile. “But go after his manhood and he mewls like a woman.”

“You’d better hurry up and kill me…” Coyote barked, closing his eyes and grimacing as the tool was tightened around his very favorite parts. “If you don’t kill me, I will kill you… I will fucking tear you apart. Don’t you fucking dare… Don’t you fucking dare… You pieces of shit! You fucking pieces of fucking shit!” Coyote panicked, his right hand clenching into a fist. “You had better be fucking dead, Shunsui!”

The Quincy’s cheered in grotesque delight, their thunderous calls drowning out Coyote’s agonized screams. The overwhelming scent of blood assailed Coyote and his head swam sickeningly. He barely registered his surroundings as Cang Du placed the stolen flesh into the fire. Coyote was still alive, not because of his contract and not because of his piece of the Master, no, this torture was intended to be inflicted on a living person.

Cang Du took the axe that As Nodt extended toward him. Cang Du balanced the weapon in his hands before rushing forward, the axe severing Coyote’s left arm from his body. Cang Du pressed his boot into Coyote’s body, using him as leverage to pull the embedded axe from the wooden base. “Are you scared now?”

“Not at all…” Coyote whispered, blood spilling from his mouth as his lips parted.

“You are a terrible liar.” Cang Du spoke softly, groaning as he freed the axe at last.

“I’m not… lying…” Coyote grunted with great effort. “I’m not… worried… about me…”

“Your friends are going to die along beside you.” Cang Du insisted, his brow furrowing in agitation. “I wouldn’t dream of separating the three of you.”

Coyote intended to reply, but blood filled his throat and lungs and he began to choke. He murmured intelligibly, twisting his body in a weak attempt to free himself. Cruel laughter echoed in Coyote’s head, shooting through him like arrows. He growled lowly, his right arm burning to transform.

Cang Du brought the axe down against Coyote’s left leg and as Coyote’s body jerked from the force causing several of the pins in Coyote’s hand to drop to the ground. The axe had not severed his leg completely and it dangled sickly from the remaining tissue and sinew.

“Hurry and end this. We aren’t done.” Yhwach instructed.

Coyote looked up, the hair all over his body standing on end. He smiled, inhaling a deep breath of familiar scent. His blue eyes locked on Cang Du’s and with a whimper he wrenched his right arm free. He growled, baring his teeth as Cang Du dropped the axe to his side, stumbling backward in a panic.

“Kill him, kill him now.” Yhwach ordered. Several arrows struck Coyote, but he was bleeding so profusely the poison held no effect. “Fucking kill him!”

Coyote grimaced, using his remaining arm to push himself forward, pulling his right leg from the base weightily. The injured left leg was yanked from his body, remaining behind, pinned to the wooden base. Coyote fell into the grass and could move no more.

“Kill him! Kill him while he is down! Cut off his arm! Cut it off!” Yhwach’s deep voice boomed.

“Why didn’t they hold?” As Nodt mumbled, reaching down and picking up a long metal pin. He narrowed his eyes and stuck the pin back into Coyote’s hand. He scanned the grass, his eyes opening wide as he collected several more of the pins. “Why didn’t they work?”

“Nevermind the fucking pins, you fucking worthless sack of shit!” Yhwach growled. “If you’re going to be that close, chop off his fucking hand!” As Nodt lifted the axe into his hands and raised it above his head, his mask obscuring his demented smile. “Yes! Good boy! Kill him!”

As Nodt wasted no time, swinging the axe down against Coyote’s wrist. The axe bounced and As Nodt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The axe had, in fact, cut a deep gash into Coyote’s arm but the peculiar black substance had held it together, by sheer force of will, keeping the piece connected to Coyote. As Nodt lifted the axe once again, his long black hair twisting in the wind.

A deafening scream startled the group of Quincy and they looked around the clearing in a panic. The noise was definitely not human, a raw, powerful scream belonging to some animal.  “Don’t get distracted, As Nodt.” Yhwach commanded, his dark eyes shifting around his surroundings.

A massive white panther dropped from an overhead branch, his beautiful form slinking across the clearing. With every step his powerful shoulders rolled, his white and powdery blue coat glistening like a fresh blanket of snow.

“Jaegerjaquez…” Yhwach murmured, too drawn in by the beauty of the creature to do much more than stare. After a moment he returned to his senses and lifted his cloak, covering his nose and mouth instantly. “Masks! Cover your face! Attend to Jaegerjaquez. He is our priority!”

The panther’s tail swished back and forth agitatedly, his mesmerizing blue eyes locked onto the leader of the Quincy. The panther screamed, baring impressive, white fangs, the toes of his paws spreading as his claws extended.

“What are you doing here?” Yhwach questioned, pulling a sword from his belt. “This isn’t like you at all.”

_Coyote, can you move?_ Coyote groaned, unable to even shake his head ‘no’. _Get the silver out of your hand. You will heal faster. You need to get out of here. Now. Hurry._  Coyote cursed, spitting grass out of his mouth. He brought his hand toward his mouth, pulling the pins out with his teeth. He closed his eyes, giving into the strong pull of sleep. _No. You can’t sleep, Coyote._ Coyote cursed under his breath. Sometimes he really hated the voice in his head.

Coyote moved slowly, every inch agonizing. He pulled himself onto his side, lifting his head enough to see what was happening. A thick fog rolled throughout the clearing, leaving an intoxicatingly sweet scent in the air. The fog filled Coyote’s nostrils and mouth and he sighed, the pain subsiding greatly.

_Don’t breathe it in, Coyote. It’s a trap._ Coyote frowned, watching the Quincys curiously. Many had cloths over their faces and they hurried about the clearing, their attention on the white panther circling Yhwach. Even more men stood, completely silent and still, their noses and mouths exposed. They inhaled the saccharine fog as if it were their favorite drink, their eyes growing drowsy and their mouths dropping open with lust.

_You need to transform. You’ll heal faster._  Coyote groaned, the voice inside his head was functioning at a much higher rate. _Slow down,_ Coyote thought. _I’m not awake._

_You really will die. As Nodt is coming for you. Grimmjow can’t protect you for long. Go. Crawl if you have to. Just go!_

Coyote nodded, there wasn’t much else he could do. He grabbed a handful of grass and pulled. His body moved forward a few inches before he stopped, blades of torn grass in his hand. _Try again._ Coyote nodded, his blood moistened lips moving slowly, “I don’t want to die...”

Coyote inched through the grass, a thick smear of blood trailing behind him. His body had finally begun to repair itself, starting with the stomach. He only had to hold on for a little longer… Coyote moaned as a heavy, black boot crushed down on his fingers.

He turned his head to the side, blowing the wet hair from his face weakly. He stared up at the two Quincys, his face drawn tight and emotionless. The Quincy stepping on him was old and rather plump around the middle, but the other was young and handsome. “Uryu was it?”

“Uryu Ishida.” Uryu clarified severely.

“We’ll be the ones to kill it.” The older Quincy prattled excitedly. “We’ll receive the bounty.”

“You can’t kill me, you’re too ugly,” Coyote muttered, flashing his pink stained teeth merrily. “I have standards, even at the end.” Coyote’s blue eyes settled on Uryu and Uryu could have sworn the injured man winked. “I’ll let you kill me, Uryu…”

“Kill it, Ishida.” The Quincy clapped Uryu on the back roughly before stringing his bow. Uryu nodded, pulling at the knife secured to his belt nervously. He fumbled with the fastenings, his pale cheeks blushing. “Just pull the damn thing out, will ya?!?” The older Quincy tugged at the knife forcefully, causing a thin, needle-like strip of metal to fall to the ground.

Uryu’s eyes widened in horror as the pin bounced on the ground, the embellished cross sparkling treacherously. “What is that…?” The older Quincy bent down to inspect it when the realization hit him. “You didn’t use them all, did you?”

Uryu grunted as the other man’s substantial weight fell onto him. The young Quincy nearly folded under the pressure before letting the other man fall to the ground, Uryu’s knife sticking out of his chest. Uryu’s blue eyes widened even more, his entire body breaking into a cold sweat. “Oh my God…” Uryu looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to cry or to scream. “What have I done…? What did I do? What do I do?”

“Run.” Coyote instructed. “I won’t come after you, I swear.”

“I have to kill you!” Uryu shouted, pulling the knife from the dead Quincy’s chest and brandishing it at Coyote. “This was an accident! If I kill you, I’ll be forgiven…”

“I’m going to transform in the next thirty seconds,” Coyote grunted as the bones in his hand began to snap. “If I were you, I would run.”


	22. Stay: Not Yet

** Part XXII: Stay: Not Yet **

Uryu Ishida stumbled over the tangle of tree roots and vines as he ran. He fell forward, catching himself against the rough trunk of a tree, his wrist twisting at an unnatural angle. He gasped for air, his dark blue eyes scanning his surroundings. Beads of salty sweat dripped down his face, burning his eyes, coating his lips.

“Dear, God.” Uryu panted, pressing his hand to the stitch in his side. “Please don’t let me die in this forest…” Uryu held his breath as a thick blanket of fog began to roll throughout the wood. It rushed forward like gray waves, shooting up the trees and snaking around the vines until every bit of Uryu’s vision was filled with the vapor.

The fog chilled Uryu’s throat and he lifted his handkerchief to his mouth, tying it in place. The air had an intoxicatingly sweet scent and it made Uryu warm, almost uncomfortably so, until his cheeks stained pink with lust. The lids of his eyes grew heavy and his lips swelled gently, like he had just been passionately kissed.

Distantly, a howl shook the forest. Birds, long since settled for the night, took flight, beating their wings hurriedly. Leaves spiraled down from the canopy, showering Uryu softly. He looked up, the very first signs of a beautiful morning peeking through the cracks in the forest covering. The howl finally reached his bones, rattling through his skull, shaking down his spine until it tingled in his toes.

Uryu twitched as a sharp pain twinged in his finger and he looked down to discover the silver pin in his hand. The piercing end of the seal had punctured his flesh and a big, fat drop of blood began to accumulate at the very tip of his finger. He wondered vaguely when he had retrieved the item, but quickly drew his attention to another matter.

He had betrayed his purpose. He had betrayed his people. He had betrayed his God.

A second howl tore through the darkness and Uryu felt his skin crawl, goose flesh prickling all over his body. The creature was much, much closer than before. It’s hollow voice sent countless more woodland creatures scurrying for an escape route. Uryu followed the movement of a large stag, trusting the animal’s instinct over his own.

Though he had tried his hardest to keep up, the creature was much more agile than he and had escaped without him. Uryu clicked his tongue in frustration, using his bow as leverage to climb the nearest tree. He sat on the low hanging branch, his feet swinging absently while his mind whirred with solutions and calculations, each one seeming to be a bigger gamble than the first.

Uryu let out a strangled cry as he was pulled to the ground, his body crashing against the tree root painfully. Bright streams of light shot through his vision and he grabbed his head weakly. A foot connected with his jaw and he cried out, spitting a molar into the grass. He rolled onto his stomach, turning his head to the side angrily, “Who the hell do you-” Uryu’s words died in his throat as he stared up at As Nodt.

As Nodt tilted his head from side to side, his long black hair sliding to and fro. His big, dark eyes moved lazily, his obscured face free of any emotion. “You’ve betrayed the Quincy… I’m gonna fucking run this clean through…” As Nodt lifted a spike above his head, bringing it down with all the strength his slender body could muster. “You know I never liked you… I never thought you should wear the same uniform…”

Uryu shook his head, his hands roaming down his own body in search of the wound. Uryu narrowed his eyes, trying to focus in the low visibility. When As Nodt finally came into full view, Uryu gasped, shielding his eyes from the macabre sight. “How are you alive?”

As Nodt’s neck clicked noisily as he turned his head from side to side in confusion. Uryu nearly retched as As Nodt’s arms dangled from the sinew at his shoulders. His throat had been gouged by claws; his white uniform was matted with coagulated blood. His long black hair was wet, red pulp-like substance intertwined throughout.

As Nodt swung his miserable remains of an arm forward, the flesh pulled from the bone from the elbow down. Uryu couldn’t imagine how the Quincy was moving, let alone how Uryu had seen the spike raised above his head moments before.

“I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you, you fucking traitor. I’ll kill you… I’ll kill you…” As Nodt choked out, blood sloshing from his mouth. A growl rumbled through the trees and Uryu scrambled backward, merely watching in horror as a wolf leapt through the air, its fangs tearing into As Nodt’s flesh.

As Nodt’s body shook, blood spurting from his fresh wound, drenching the trees and Uryu with warm crimson. As Nodt nodded his head slowly, his eyes focused intently on Uryu, as if he never felt or saw the wolf at all. As Nodt moved his arm to lift it, his mask folding peculiarly, as if it covered a smile. His entire body shook as the wolf shredded the flesh of his legs, but As Nodt never acknowledged the beast.

“What in God’s name is this?” Uryu breathed, unable to summon the strength to run away.

* * *

“ _Love Cervere_.” Renji tilted his head to the side, his long red hair falling forward, a smirk crossing his face as he spoke, “We’re close.” Renji gestured to the fog spreading through the trees. The fog rushed over Shunsui, the sensation of empty moisture filling his mouth. “Jaegerjaquez has set the stage.”

“What is that smell?” Shunsui asked, his eyelashes fluttering. “It smells like sweet bread.”

“Don’t inhale it on purpose, boob,” Renji admonished knocking his balled fist over Shunsui’s head. “It’s poisonous.”

Shunsui nodded slowly, pulling his shirt over his face unsurely. “How poisonous?”

“Kids, man,” Renji sighed. “Look, if you inhale too much you’ll start hallucinating. That mist will have you scratching your eyes out or on top of the world; you could be a slave in Hell or even God himself, all the while Jaegerjaquez is chomping on your bones.”

“I get it.” Shunsui nodded.

“By the way, what you smell on me are pheromones…” Renji explained quickly. “The pheromones help negate the effects of the mist.” Shunsui’s face grew warmer as the redheaded shifter began to undress hurriedly. He was soon naked, folding his clothes neatly and stowing them safely in the nook of a tree.

 “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you but, kill everyone.” The redhead rolled his neck from side to side, his bones cracking audibly. His thick, white tail snaked back and forth agitatedly and his spine began to arch forward. His hand swelled, his fingers shortened, the thumbs becoming disjointed and unable to rotate away from the palm.

His beautiful scarlet hair darkened, spreading over his body in a thick fur coat. His face elongated, his tanned skin replaced by bright blue, rich red and vibrant yellow hair. Just when Shunsui recognized the distinct baboon shape, the shifter changed, the snaking tail shooting scales over the monkey’s legs. Shunsui murmured in confusion, watching the huge beast grow to even larger proportions.

It appeared that the shifter himself couldn’t direct the opposing forms, and Shunsui could only gape in awe as the commanding baboon and magnificent snake battled for control of the body. The creature screamed, baring his teeth and smacking his hands against the ground wildly before running off, speeding toward the river.

Shunsui waved his arm in front of his face as he stepped into the clearing, choking on the dense smoke and ash that clung to the air. The cabin had been entirely decimated, every single one of his remaining belongings burned into nothingness. His eyes caught a slight glimmer among the debris and he shook his head bitterly. _That fucking urn._

“There’s another!” “Keep on Jaegerjaquez!” “Finish him off!” The Quincys screamed, their throats tearing from the abuse. Shunsui looked down toward the river and frowned. Through the copious fog it was nearly impossible to make out the scene below, but Shunsui could catch glimpses of red splattering across the trees and grass.

Shunsui breathed in and out deeply, the mist chilling his nose and throat. His body felt strange, heavy. He took a purposeful step forward, his bare feet treading softly on the wet grass. The fog churned with motion and Shunsui tilted his head from side to side, his eyes narrowing. He leaned forward, his hand swiping through the gray mass.

Suddenly, a bird-like creature emerged from the haze, its face ending in a bulbous red, phallic nose. Shunsui fell onto his bottom, scrambling backward as quickly as he could.  The creature extended its wings, the black and white feathers ruffling noisily, giving it the rather odd appearance of a kite. “T-t-tengu…” Shunsui stammered, his brown eyes wide with disbelief.

The Tengu stepped forward, its human legs adorned with clog sandals. The demon loomed over Shunsui, the pom-pom sash around its neck trailing across Shunsui’s face. It pointed a clawed finger, wagging it in front of Shunsui mischievously. **“ _Shini… shini…shini…shini…”_** Shunsui swallowed the bile rising in his throat. **_“Shini… Shini…Shini…”_**

**_“Koroshi… Koroshi… Koroshi…”_** Shunsui rolled onto his side before somersaulting down the hill and away from the towering demon. He tumbled awkwardly before stopping, his head and neck pressed painfully into the ground. He climbed to his feet, clenching his eyes shut and rubbing them forcefully before opening them again.

“Oh, shit…” Shunsui groaned, blinking away the spots in his vision. The Tengu was nowhere to be found and he replaced the shirt over his nose and mouth as an afterthought.

Shunsui walked quickly, one hand in front of himself, reaching out to find something, anything, in the empty whiteness. He trekked downhill, the sound of the river growing closer and closer. He continued, confusion settling in. Was the clearing that wide before? Shunsui paused, listening to the sounds around him.

The screams had stopped.

The sounds of the river had stopped.

All noise had stopped.

* * *

 

Jushiro pressed his hand against Orihime’s mouth, her breath shooting heat across his palm in small panicked bursts. He leaned forward, pressing a hurried kiss on the top of her head. “Make no noise,” Jushiro mouthed, his green eyes tracking the movement through the trees.

Orihime’s brown eyes widened and she nodded, shivering as Jushiro pulled away. She backed herself against the tree trunk, pulling her knees to her chest and rested her head on her legs. Her carroty hair fell forward like a curtain and she closed her eyes, counting under her breath.

  1. The group of Quincy thrashed noisily through the trees.
  2. Jushiro climbed to his feet, his swords sliding against their sheaths.
  3. Orihime opened her eyes.
  4. Her eyes met another’s.
  5. The young boy smiled, pushing the white hood back from his face. Orihime screamed, so startled by the young Quincy soldier that she couldn’t help herself. Leaves shot everywhere as the large group of soldiers cleared the brush.



“Well, well, well…” One of the Quincy called out excitedly. “We finally found you.”

Jushiro turned his head slightly to look at Orihime, his face drawn tight and serious. His warmth was gone, replaced by a cold severity that gave Orihime the chills. “Be a good girl and stay put.”

“Yes.”

The word had barely escaped her mouth before first blood was spilled. Jushiro’s sword pierced through the closest enemy, slicing flesh like it was no more than rice paper. He moved at an ungodly pace, his swords working simultaneously, his entire body weaponized.

Jushiro didn’t simply slash with his swords; he used his elbows, his knees, even his head when space permitted. He fought with such precision, focus and speed that he didn’t know he had been hit until the fourth arrow struck his chest.

He faltered, agony spreading through his veins at an alarming rate. His body grew heavy, his swords slipping from his hands. He stumbled before dropping to his knees, another round of arrows hitting their target. But the screams of the Quincy didn’t stop. Orihime moved reflexively, wanting to rush to Jushiro’s aid but she paused, his blanched, stern face keeping her glued to the spot. “Don’t die! Don’t die, please!”

“Don’t die?” The young Quincy doubled over, a gleeful smile on his face. He leered at Jushiro, his messy fair hair falling into his eyes. “You won’t die so easy, will you? I can only imagine what I will have to do to you…” Guremi’s dark eyes glittered in amusement as he skipped past Jushiro toward Orihime. He ran his fingers through Orihime’s hair and grabbing a handful, pulled her to her feet.  “Are you a witch?”

“She’s just a child.” Jushiro stated calmly as he pulled the arrows from his body. “Like yourself.”

“My name is Guremi Thoumeaux,” Guremi smiled dangerously, his light colored hair curling against his face handsomely. “I’m a Sternritter. Do you know what that means? It means I’m the boss here… can you imagine? A kid like me is in charge of all of these soldiers here…”

“I can’t understand you.” Jushiro spoke softly, the sensation of pins and needles spreading across his entire body as the poison took effect.

“Seal him and take him to Yhwach.” Guremi ordered, his dark eyes studying Jushiro curiously. Guremi grinned, tightening his hold on Orihime’s hair, “Since I can’t kill you, I’m gonna kill this bitch instead. That okay?”

“Children shouldn’t speak so insolently.” Jushiro recognized the insult and admonished the boy, flexing his hand until he regained feeling in his fingers. “And a real man never speaks ill of women.”

“Imagine this,” Guremi leaned forward pointedly, keeping Jushiro’s gaze locked on him. “The shifter named Coyote Starrk is dead and Shunsui Kyoraku is next.” Guremi straightened up, rolling his shoulders backward. “Ya know, where I come from there are rules for people like you…” Guremi paused. “Whores must wear yellow mantles in public and if they don’t they are punished, stripped down to their rotten nakedness and paraded around for all to see…”

“I can’t understand you, but I can tell you’re an ass. You’re lucky that I don’t fight children.” Jushiro spoke softly; looking behind him as two Quincy tied his hands behind his back.

Guremi spit into Jushiro’s face, the large, warm wad sliding down Jushiro’s brow into his eye and down his cheek. Jushiro pursed his lips, his handsome face twisted with revulsion. “You can suck my cock.” The boy snapped rudely, a childish laugh ripping from his throat.

Jushiro lunged forward, head-butting Guremi forcefully. Guremi flew backward, his long trench coat wrapping around him, immobilizing him temporarily. Jushiro twisted his hands, releasing the shoddily tied binding on his hands. With a groan, Jushiro pulled his sword from the grass, turning and swinging blindly.

When Jushiro turned around he lowered his weapon, staring up at the scene in absolute shock. The group of Quincy, nearly thirty of them in total, had been lifted into the air, their bodies spinning rapidly. Jushiro stammered as the air rippled, the edges of a human form barely visible.

“He’s invisible.” Orihime whispered, her hand pressing against Jushiro’s firmly.

Jushiro nodded, watching in awe as the invisible force moved closer to its prey. The Quincys spun, their cries for mercy twisting away with the wind. Orihime flinched and goose flesh prickled over Jushiro’s skin as the noise stopped abruptly, the group of soldiers disintegrating into dust.

Copious black dust rained down from above, coating Jushiro and Orihime with ash. Jushiro couldn’t move, a nerve wracking combination of curiosity and fear wringing his insides. The air undulated as the creature turned and Jushiro caught the glittering of scales. He pulled Orihime into his lap, both of them turning to watch Guremi climb to his feet.

Guremi’s large eyes were wide with panic and he lifted his hand to the sky, collecting ash in his hand. He inspected the ash, unable to accept the horrible truth. Confusion knit his brow and he dabbed at the sweat running down his temples.

“What? How?” Guremi whispered, clenching his fist around handfuls of ash. “I don’t understand.” Jushiro crawled backward, keeping one hand on Orihime tightly. “What did you do?”

A small red orb materialized, growing and growing in size until it burst, blowing clean through Guremi’s chest. Guremi’s mouth moved with words lost to the wind, his body crumbling into black ash until he was completely gone.

Orihime closed her eyes as the creature turned; while invisible to everyone else the creature was vivid in her mind. It was like a lizard, but not entirely, with white and black skin morphing into scales and horns atop its head. It screamed, the air in the clearing sucking toward the creature like a vacuum.

“You’re scaring her.” Jushiro spoke suddenly, standing up and pulling Orihime behind himself. Jushiro could only gape as the creature appeared, the camouflage effect of its scales weakening. Slowly, the creature began to transform.

“Sorry.” Ichigo said softly after a long stretch of silence, his tone heavy and slow. “I tried to let you do it alone.”

“No, thank you, you saved us.” Jushiro shook his head, raising his hand peaceably. “It’s just that Orihime is special, she can sense things…”

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ichigo murmured, his brown eyes darting around the forest as he redressed quickly. “I hate fighting… but somehow I always end up with no other choice…”

“I’m not scared.” Orihime stated boldly, peering at him from behind the protection of Jushiro’s back. “I was just thinking…”

“Oh? About what?” Ichigo asked, kneeling down in front of Orihime. A small smile turned up the corner of his mouth and Orihime couldn’t help but be taken in by the attractiveness of the shifter.

“Are you a skink?” Orihime tapped her finger against her chin. “I used to chase them with my brother. They are super skinny like you and have itty, bitty, teeny, tiny, little legs. Your legs look normal but…”

“Orihime, it’s impolite to ask questions like that.” Jushiro chastised halfheartedly, a smile splaying his lips.

“I’m a chameleon.” Ichigo sighed in defeat. Orihime clapped her hands together, a wide smile on her face. “Does that hold some meaning for you? I don’t typically get that response…”

“Ichigo,” Jushiro interrupted hesitantly. “I was wondering…”

“Go ahead.” Ichigo nodded, his eyes meeting Jushiro’s knowingly. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Orihime,” Jushiro whispered, pressing his lips to her cheek. “Be a good girl.”

Orihime nodded, “Of course, I will! I’m just going to ask a few more questions…” Orihime paused as she looked up, surprised to find that Jushiro was gone. She opened her mouth to call for him but Ichigo shook his head, ruffling his hand through her hair affectionately.

“Let him go…” Ichigo said kindly. “It’s killing him to stay.”

* * *

 

  _You have often_ __  
Begun to tell me what I am, but stopp'd  
And left me to a bootless inquisition,  
Concluding 'Stay: not yet.'

-Miranda, _The Tempest_ by William Shakespeare, _Act I, Scene II_

* * *

 

“Hello?” Shunsui called out, his voice echoing in the cavern. He lifted the lantern, casting the tunnel in an orange glow. “Hello? Anyone there?” Shunsui peered into the darkness, the sensation of being watched gripping his heart.

A throaty chuckle echoed throughout the cave and Shunsui spun around in panic. “Whaydayya want, ya little shit?”

“Little shit?” Shunsui murmured, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting out his shoulders. “Who the fuck do you think _you_ are?”

“You’re the one coming to me, ain’t ya?” the hidden man spoke gruffly.

“I’m hallucinating.” Shunsui spoke aloud as a reminder to himself. “Where are you anyway, asshole?”

A deep laugh, more like a growl than anything, filled the room. Shunsui shivered subconsciously and grinned. Shunsui couldn’t explain, but he imagined he was actually speaking with a dragon as it coiled around its treasure. “Ya woke me from my nap.” The man called out, his tone intimidating. “I’ve killed men for less.”

“I’m high on panther juice.” Shunsui murmured to himself, kicking at a large stone beneath his feet. A shimmer caught his attention and, as he turned, a lake materialized in the center of the cavern. “What is this place?”

“Xibalba.”

“What’s that?” Shunsui furrowed his brow in confusion, sitting down on the nearest rock and letting his head rest in his hands. “I am too fucking busy to be here, doing this shit… Coyote is going to be so pissed off…”

“Xibalba is the Underworld,” the voice replied tersely. “Don’t ya even know what ya are?”

“I’m a Samurai.” Shunsui retorted lamely.

“You are a slave.”

“What do you mean?” Shunsui questioned, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

“You belong to one of the _twelve_ Lords of Xibalba.” The voice explained slowly. The lantern light flickered before it extinguished and Shunsui swallowed uneasily as he was cast into pure darkness. Laughter filled the cavern once more and Shunsui struggled to keep his hands from covering his ears.

“Aizen. Aizen’s a Lord of Xibalba.” Shunsui clarified.

“Wh’didya come here today, Kyoraku?” the voice echoed in the darkness. “It’s not your time to come before me.”

“I don’t know why I’m here. _I don’t think I actually am here_ … I need to save my friend…” Shunsui began to ramble, his low voice trailing off.

“Ya can’t save anybody with a half-assed shift like that.” Shunsui nodded dismissively as the rough voice continued. “You should probably shift _all the way_.”

“I shift when I need to shift.” Shunsui replied defensively, standing up and blindly feeling his way around the cave.

“I don’t mean the premature ejaculation shift you call a shift, maggot. I mean you need to fucking shift. No holds barred. All the fucking way. Do or die.” Laughter filled the cavern once more and Shunsui felt a blush creep into his cheeks. “Don’t tell me… ya don’t know how…”

“Who the fuck are you again?” Shunsui snapped.

“Listen, I’ll give ya a hint, a tip and a fucking helping hand.” The cavern began to shake, the water sloshing to and fro, sending rocks crashing down. “Easiest way to shift all the way is to become the alpha. The best tip I can offer is to read your fucking contract… and because I’m such a nice guy…” Fire erupted from the mouth of the cave, bright red and orange plumes that singed the hair on Shunsui’s face.

Shunsui raised his arm to block the immense heat from his face. The smoke stung his eyes and filled his throat. The stench was foul, like death and sulfur, and as he blinked he found himself standing in the middle of the river, drenched in water and blood.

Shunsui felt as if he were on fire, steam issuing from his skin into the cold early morning air. The water of the river bubbled menacingly, as if it considered boiling. Shunsui shook his head, brushing his hands over his scorching flesh, the dragon’s rank breath hanging in the air over him.

Finally, Shunsui realized where he was. He was back in the forest of Italy; only yards from where the cabin he built had stood hours before. A large white and blue panther stalked back and forth on the bank, more than two dozen arrows jutting from its body. Blood stained its beautiful white fur and with each painful breath it sank lower and lower to the ground. It let out a weak cry, blood tipped fangs threatening the soldiers as they approached. Shunsui met the panther’s proud, blue eyes and he nodded in understanding. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez wanted to die.

_I’ve lived long enough,_ the panther projected his thoughts to Shunsui directly. _I’m tired._

_You can die later,_ Shunsui thought. He closed his eyes and knelt down, the cool water washing over his heated skin. Shunsui groaned and grunted as the transformation ravaged his body. This time he focused, his intentions suddenly clear in his mind. I _must transform all the way._

_I’m not human anymore._

 


	23. Memento Mori

** Part XXIII: Memento Mori **

_Memento Mori_

_Remember, you will die_

* * *

 

_But who knows the fate of his bones, or how often he is to be buried? Who hath the oracle of his ashes, or whither they are to be scattered?_

-          A selection from _Hydrotaphia, Urn Burial_ by Sir Thomas Browne

* * *

The agony was unbearable. His bones snapped, his sinew split, his skin blistered and peeled away. The agony was unbearable. Tears leaked from his eyes, his lashes matting together, his nose running messily. The agony was unbearable. He cried out, unable to ease his own suffering, he contented himself with thrashing out, beating his fists against the ground. The agony was unbearable. He shouted, cursing and blaspheming until he could no longer use words, resorting instead to short barks and growls. The agony was unbearable.

Shunsui’s chest swelled, his heart beating so rapidly that he thought it might burst. Shunsui’s torso elongated, his shoulders broadened, curving forward. The bones in his feet fractured painfully as they morphed into great, big padded paws. Shunsui grunted as his ankles shattered, pushing backward. He dropped to his knees, watching curiously as his fingers grew upward. His hands twisted and blackened and he looked at the gnarled limbs in surprise. His hands hadn’t turned into paws.

“What in the name of God is that?” Cang Du called out to Yhwach, stringing his bow and taking aim at Shunsui.

“He’s matured.” Yhwach answered flatly, his dark eyes locked onto Shunsui. “I must kill him before the transformation is complete.” Yhwach walked calmly past where Grimmjow, in panther form, was fighting the Quincys and gestured Cang Du forward. “We must kill him, while he is defenseless.”

“Yes.” Cang Du replied as he released two arrows strung tandem on his bow. They whipped through the air toward Shunsui before they caught suddenly, halting in midair as a tanned hand gripped them. “There’s another one?” Cang Du’s passive face flickered with emotion, his scarred mouth twitching.

Renji crushed the arrows in his fist, flipping himself right side up and dropping to the ground. “I’m insulted. Don’t you recognize the most wanted shifter on your little list…?” Renji’s tail twitched, a peculiar rattling noise sending a shiver down Cang Du’s spine.

“Renji Abarai…” Cang Du realized, the shifters unique form a dead giveaway. “Funny thing is, we thought you were already dead…” Cang Du slung his bow over his shoulder, opting instead for a knife. “Berenice Gabrielli earned a promotion for taking you out… she didn’t kill you after all.”

“Hardly.” Renji smirked.

“You do look quite well.” Cang Du agreed with a small twitch at the corners of his mouth. “But now I have to kill you. But don’t worry, all your friends will be going with you. Your one thousand year reign must come to an end…”

* * *

Yhwach hadn’t spared even a glance toward Cang Du. It was of no import if his subordinate died for their noble cause. He continued on, rushing toward Shunsui with killing intent. If only he could dispose of _it_  before the transformation was complete… Yhwach smiled, fortune was on his side. He raised his sword, wasting no time in slicing down toward the prone shifter.

His sword struck something solid and, instead of piercing through, the weapon was pushed backward, twisting Yhwach’s wrist awkwardly. Yhwach cursed as the wolf barreled into him, knocking him flat onto his back. Yhwach grunted as the wolf’s mouth latched onto his arm, pulling and shredding the flesh.

“You’re still just a pup, Coyote Starrk…” Yhwach snarled, punching the wolf with such ferocity that it launched its heavy body into the air. The wolf rolled, skidding through the debris before splashing into the river. “Sit. Stay.”

“Now, where was I?” Yhwach muttered as he retrieved his sword from the ground. He walked slowly toward Shunsui, sparing only a moment to watch the wolf man writhe in agony. “Burn in Hell…” Yhwach pierced the tip of his sword into Shunsui’s shoulder slowly, methodically, wrenching every last miserable whimper he could from the vulnerable shifter.  “This is the end.”

Yhwach smiled, turning in time to thrust the sword into the lunging wolf’s chest. “Did you think I couldn’t see you?” Yhwach pulled his sword free, bringing the weapon above his head and swinging it down against the wolf’s neck. He frowned as his sword sliced through thin air and he spun around on his heels, searching for the beast.

The wolf’s mouth closed around Yhwach’s ankle, sharp claws gouging the flesh from his thighs. Yhwach yelled, his voice drenched with pain and pure rage. He crushed his boot down against the wolf’s head repeatedly, cursing as the wolf’s teeth separated flesh from bone. Suddenly the wolf was gone and Yhwach turned slowly, his ankle gushing blood into the earth.

“Lord Yhwach…” a dark skinned Quincy bowed lowly before grinning widely at Yhwach. “I’ve wounded the damn beast.” The enormous, ape-like Quincy lifted the oversized wolf into the air, a spike impaled through its chest.

“What is your name, Quincy?” Yhwach asked, grimacing as he placed weight on his grievously injured leg.

“Jerome Guizbatt, sir,” Jerome ran a dark hand over his light hair and smiled, exposing massive teeth.

“Go and die, Jerome.” Yhwach thrust his sword into Jerome’s abdomen, twisting several times before yanking it free. “Don’t ever step between me and my prey again.”

“Tsk.” Yhwach complained as he watched the wolf pull itself to its feet, stumbling away from the battleground. Yhwach grunted as he walked after the beast, limping heavily. He pulled his white cloak more closely around himself and smiled.

* * *

 

“I’m curious,” Cang Du grunted, slicing the knife over Renji’s forearm. He kicked Renji in the stomach, pushing the larger man away. He ran his hand over his neck sorely, one more moment and Renji would have snapped his neck.

“Yeah? About what?” Renji said smirking. His tongue darted out of his mouth, trailing against the open wound on his arm.

“What are you?” Cang Du questioned, stringing his bow and releasing an arrow. The arrow struck Renji in the throat and the shifter growled in anger. “I can see a monkey, but… I’m just not sure…”

“Heh.” Renji rushed forward, stabbing the broken arrow into Cang Du’s side. Cang Du pushed the knife toward Renji, cursing as the shifter disappeared into the trees. “I’m a baboon.” Renji explained with a shrug. “And I’m a snake.”

“Quite indecisive, aren’t you?” Cang Du teased as he released a few more arrows in rapid succession.

“Quite curious, ain’t ya?” Renji retorted, swinging around the trunk of the tree in an effort to dodge the arrows. “I signed two contracts.”

“Two?” Cang Du’s dark brows arched in disbelief. “Why?”

“None of your fucking business, asshole.” Renji sneered, dropping to the ground and clenching his fists. “I’m done playing this game. Hurry up and die.”

**HOW-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cang Du and Renji both jumped, their heads turning slowly toward the source of the noise.  Renji whistled lowly, clicking his tongue as the creature came into view. The wolf was enormous, larger than any wolf or any man. The beast was over seven feet tall, standing on its hind legs, weighing in at nearly six hundred pounds. Its chest was broad and muscled, every inch of the beast covered in long fur.

Renji nodded his head in approval, a smirk crossing his face. “Bitchin’.”

The werewolf stepped forward, walking upright as if a man. It reached a hand toward Cang Du, its thin fingers curling forward as if beckoning. “I need assistance! Assistance! Take it down!” Cang Du screamed in panic, his narrow eyes merely pin pricks in the socket.

“Leave…” the werewolf choked out, his voice gruff and inhuman. Cang Du’s mouth opened in shock, he had never heard a shifter speak in their animal form. “Leave my family… alone…”

Cang Du stared down at the ground, the rising sun behind the werewolf’s head blinding him. It was then that he saw the most peculiar movement. The werewolf’s shadow rippled, almost as if it was water. Cang Du narrowed his eyes distrustfully, taking a tentative step backward. “What is this?”

The werewolf’s mouth parted, a strange throaty chuckle issuing from its muzzle. The creature’s shadow spread out, flowing like magma toward Cang Du. The Quincy retreated quickly as Renji silently stepped to the side. Cang Du could no longer move; it was as if he was paralyzed. “What is this?”

Several Quincys arrived to assist Cang Du, each one discovering, to their horror, that once their shadows merged with the werewolf’s they could no longer move. The werewolf stopped advancing, dropping to all fours. His lips pulled back and he snarled ferociously, letting a bark rip from his throat.

**HOW-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

From the shadow emerged a dozen hands, each fluid, black hand wrapping themselves around the legs of the Quincy. The Quincy screamed in terror, using their swords and knifes to hack at their own legs. The shadow hands continued to pull, every second dragging the Quincys further down. The more the shadows consumed of the Quincy the more was exposed of the shadow people.

Cang Du screamed, the blood vessels in his eyes popping. “No! Please! No! Stop! Help! Help me!” Within moments a shadow person stood where he had been seconds before. The shadow people stalked forward, their bodies slick as oil. They had no eyes or ears or mouths, the appearance of having been tarred. Each shadow person grabbed ahold of a Quincy, wrapping around them before beginning to pool back into the ground. The shadows dripped onto the ground, leaving no trace of the Quincys behind. And as if nothing happened, the shadow returned back to the creature.

* * *

“I wonder,” Yhwach spoke softly, grinding his boot into the back of the wolf’s head. “How did you, a pathetic child, manage to release your seal?” The wolf grunted loudly, its body twitching as Coyote returned to his human form. “And when you freed yourself, why didn’t you run away?”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Coyote pushed himself up on his elbows, spitting blood and grass from his mouth. “I’m not going to run away.”

“And so you shall die.” Yhwach answered simply, brushing his gloved hand over the back of Coyote’s exposed thigh. He chuckled to himself as Coyote’s glowering blue eyes met his. “Like a rose picked before its bloom.”

“Touch me again and you’ll lose a hand.” Coyote growled, rolling out from under Yhwach and climbing to his feet. His hand traveled down his naked body, covering his nether regions awkwardly.

“There must be one handed men all over Europe.” Yhwach taunted with a deceivingly warm smile. Yhwach swished his sword through the air as a threat. Coyote swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized he had no weapon. His injuries had taken too long to heal, and after sustaining so much damage, Coyote wasn’t sure he could transform again.

“It’d be great if I also had a weapon.” Coyote called aloud, smiling sheepishly.

“You don’t need a sword anymore. We’re done playing. You have lost.” Yhwach whispered, taking measured steps forward. “It’s time to join your Mother in Hell…”

“My Mother left me.” Coyote snarled, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. “She killed herself and left me in this horrid world. If I have to be with her in Hell, then I refuse to go.”

Yhwach thrust his sword forward, slashing across Coyote’s chest with no resistance. Coyote groaned, backing away as quickly as he could manage. To be honest, he was merely decent with a sword and completely rubbish at hand to hand combat. This was the worst possible situation. “Even if you escape here, the church will hunt you down. You will spend an eternity looking behind you. You should just resign yourself to your fate.”

A small dagger struck the earth between Coyote’s feet and he realized quickly from Yhwach’s reaction that he had not thrown it. Coyote retrieved the dagger, bringing the hilt under his nose and inhaling the lingering scent of the young Quincy, Uryu Ishida. “How fortunate for me.” Coyote said with a smile, flexing his toes in the soft dirt. “I seem to have a rather humorous angel cheering for me.”

“So that’s how you broke the seal, hmm?” Yhwach rushed forward, forcing Coyote back against a tree. Coyote groaned, the small dagger barely sufficient in blocking the blade. “I will deal with the traitor later.”

“You speak far too much. You’re not nearly as significant as you think you are…” Coyote grunted with effort as he attempted to stop the blade at his throat. The sword pressed into his neck, a thin line of blood smearing down his neck.  He gave a final push, sending the sword and Yhwach flying backward. “Stop underestimating me.”

“Then show me something.” Yhwach barked angrily. “From what you’ve shown me, you have no talent, no exceptional wit… You are a freak. You are an abomination. You are a filthy, foul, sickening fiend. Where am I wrong? Pray, do tell.”

“Actually, that sounds about right.” Coyote acknowledged impishly.

“You disgust me, whore.” Yhwach spat. “Everything you’ve touched must be purged from this world. I’ve been cleaning up after you for years… I’m sick of it…”

“What do you mean?” Coyote asked, an uncomfortable warmth spreading over his stomach.

“All those boys you left behind…” Yhwach’s gruff voice was no more than a whisper. “All those boys you _tainted_ …”

“You bluff.” Coyote’s brows knit together in agitation, his cheeks growing warm with anger.

“I would never bluff.” Yhwach retorted, slicing a bit of flesh from Coyote’s hip. “We killed them all. We could still smell your stench on their skin.”

“Do you believe the shit that spews from your mouth? Do you think you’re a good guy? Do you think God approves of your actions?” Coyote began to ramble, his entire body burning with fever. His eyes ached, feeling as if they might boil and explode in their sockets. “Do you think you can push and push and push me and I won’t budge? I am not a toy. I am a fucking person.”

“You are not a person. You are scum. You are less than the grass my horse shits out every day.” Yhwach continued, his deep voice thundering. “Are you going to cry? My body stiffens at the very thought of your face covered in tears.”

“I thought you were holy. I thought you were a man of God…” Coyote muttered, his blue eyes unfocused.

“I am.”

“No,” Coyote shook his head, suddenly looking up at Yhwach. “You’re a terrible person. You hurt people, innocent people. You are worse than me.”

“I’ll kill you for that statement.” Yhwach growled.

“You’ve been saying that for some time now.” Coyote said, a strange smirk crossing his face. “Come and get me.”

Yhwach lunged forward with a snarl, his sword thrashing wildly. He missed Coyote by mere inches, hitting a tree and sending leaves shooting in every direction. Coyote ducked low, pushing the dagger into Yhwach’s abdomen. Yhwach roared, reaching for the dagger and wrenching it from Coyote’s grasp.

“Shit.” Coyote cursed, scrambling for control of the dagger. Yhwach’s blood had coated his hands and it was impossible to get a strong grip _. I can’t die now. I can’t die here._ Yhwach’s dark eyes widened with triumph as he shoved the knife into Coyote’s throat.

Blood spewed from Coyote’s mouth but he ignored the pain, focusing all his strength and energy into his next move. He began to scream, tearing his throat and stealing his breath. He screamed, shouting in primal fear, he screamed his will to survive. Within seconds he stood, the knife shredding the flesh of his neck.

“Just fucking die!” Coyote screamed, punching his left hand through Yhwach’s stomach. He rushed forward, plowing Yhwach into a tree violently. “Just fucking die! Just fucking die!” He pushed upward, his fist passing Yhwach’s ribs and reaching the chest cavity. “Just leave me alone and fucking die!” Coyote’s fingers touched the pulsating organ and his fist closed around it.

Coyote wrenched his arm free, maniacal laughter escaping his lips. He looked down at the bloodied tissue and nodded slowly, the pain in his neck and his own blood loss taking effect. “I just want you to know…” Coyote began weakly. “I did it with _my own_ hand. Not my Master’s…”

Coyote collapsed to the ground, Yhwach’s heart still clutched tightly against his chest. Yhwach’s eyelashes fluttered rapidly and he frowned, staring down at Coyote in confusion. _Why is he so pleased with himself?_ Yhwach wondered before looking down at his injury. _Oh…_ Yhwach slid down the trunk of the tree, slouching over, his head resting on his chest. He let out a heavy sigh and then he moved no more.

“Don’t die now, fool.” Uryu whispered as he climbed down the tree he had hidden in. He walked past Yhwach anxiously, crossing himself. He kneeled beside Coyote and brushed a hand over his matted brown curls. “Are you awake?”

“I’m dead.” Coyote wheezed, his esophagus badly damaged. “It’s only temporary, though.”

“I’m glad.” Uryu spoke softly. “Thanks to me, really.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Coyote said, his small laugh turning into a coughing fit. “You should get outta here. The fight should be over by now.”

“I’ve been trying to leave!” Uryu blurted in frustration.

“Hey,” Coyote whispered with great effort. He would pass out very soon.

“Yes.”

“Is it true? Did the Quincys kill those people?” Coyote asked, his blue eyes staring up at the morning sky.

“Yes.”

“So everyone I have ever loved is dead.” Coyote realized, his chest clenching painfully. His throat burned terribly and he fought the urge to cry. “Everyone who loved me… everyone who saw the good in me is dead.”

“Not everyone.” Uryu murmured, placing a sweet kiss on Coyote’s forehead. His black hair brushed against Coyote’s skin and Coyote blinked away tears as Uryu’s lips touched his softly. “Goodbye, Coyote Starrk.”

“Goodbye, Quincy boy.” Coyote breathed, his body stilling.

* * *

Jushiro approached the cabin site quickly, his stomach dropping painfully as he discovered it in ruin. The little house had never been intended for more than temporary shelter, until the plan could come to fruition, but it had been the first place the three of them could really call home. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Jushiro tapped the hilt of his sword as he neared the river, stepping carefully over the thick pools of blood. His sandaled foot brushed against a severed arm and he swallowed down the sick that rose in his throat. He hesitated at the bank of the river, the white and blue panther pausing in his meal to watch him.

The panther was lying down, his beautiful snowy coat stained with red. At long last, the panther broke eye contact, returning to the carcass in front of him. He nestled his muzzle against the appendage, a deep purring noise escaping his lips. He had no interest in attacking Jushiro.

Jushiro looked around him. The sun was beginning to shine, casting the grotesque scene in a bright yellow glow. Bodies littered the ground and the trees, even more bodies were face down in the muddy bank, and countless had surely already disappeared down the river. Everywhere Jushiro looked there was evidence of the battle. “Shunsui?” Jushiro called out, quickly scanning the bodies. “Coyote?”

“Here.” Coyote groaned, lifting an arm into the air and waving it in gesture.

“Oh, sweet, Kami. What has happened to you?” Jushiro gasped, fighting the tears that threatened to flow. His chest swelled at the sight of Coyote, he couldn’t put his relief into words. “You’re alive.”

“Hey,” Coyote breathed weakly, lifting a finger and holding Jushiro’s chin gently. “I won, Jushiro… I actually won…”

“I expected nothing less from you, Coyote-kun,” Jushiro said seriously, squeezing Coyote’s cheek affectionately.

“Shiro, Coyote!” Shunsui called out, tying his tattered pants as he jogged toward them. “You’re alright.”

“No, I’m not alright, I’m just alive.” Coyote clarified. “Do you have any idea what I’ve gone through?”

“I’m sorry.” Shunsui apologized, kneeling beside Jushiro and giving him a deep kiss. He turned his attention to Coyote and smiled. “You did good.”

“Fuck you.” Coyote spat, sitting up and covering his nakedness with his hands. “My cock was cut off and burned in a fire. What if that had been permanent?”

“Yo!” Renji called out, approaching the three of them with a crooked smile. “Looks like we’ve beat them.”

“With zero casualties.” Ichigo spoke suddenly, appearing with Orihime out of thin air.

“We ain’t too bad of a group, ya know.” Renji acknowledged, looking around at each person.

“I work alone.” Grimmjow called out, redressing as he talked.

“Oh? What about people like D. Roy and Shawlong?” Jushiro arched a dark brow skeptically. He smiled down at Orihime as she climbed into his lap.

“I work mostly alone.” Grimmjow rephrased his statement with a wide grin.

“So, is this done? Are the Quincys gone?” Shunsui asked, looking at the older shifters expectantly.

“Yes.” Ichigo replied. “We’ve killed their leader and almost every general, or Sternritter, they won’t be able to regroup for quite some time. They won’t be strong enough to cause harm for at least another hundred years. And by then… well, the world will be a different place.”

“So is this goodbye?” Shunsui questioned.

“Almost.” Renji replied quickly, hesitating over what to say next. “We have a few favors to ask you.”

“Sure. Of course, anything…” Shunsui responded with a wave of his hand. “We owe you so much. You saved our asses.”

“We want our wolfstraps removed.” Ichigo requested firmly.

“Wolfstrap?” Jushiro shook his head in confusion. “What is that?”

“A piece of our old masters.” Ichigo explained. “We heard that you were able to remove wolfstraps without killing the person afflicted.”

“I can.” Orihime stood up, nodding her head enthusiastically. “I know how to do it.”

“She’s never done it on a shifter.” Coyote interjected, shaking his head in concern. “It may not work on us, she’s never tried.”

“I’ll go first.” Ichigo spoke up. “Mine is very complex, if it works, yours should work too, Renji…” Ichigo turned to look at Orihime, “Just don’t kill me, okay?”

“No pressure, kid.” Grimmjow said with a laugh, using a nail to pick at the meat stuck between his teeth.

“Are we doing this now?” Orihime asked unsurely.

“No. We need rest first.” Renji answered, tossing Coyote a pair of pants. “We need to heal up before you start hacking us into pieces.”

“I don’t need to heal. I didn’t get hurt.” Ichigo pointed out with a proud smile.

“Well, I was in a battle.” Renji retorted.

“I was too.” Ichigo teased. “I managed to not get hurt.”

“Why, you…”

“Come on, I’m tired.” Shunsui gestured Jushiro closer. Shunsui laid down, cradling Jushiro in the nook of his arm. He winked at Orihime and she climbed between his legs, settling her head against Jushiro’s hip. Shunsui turned his head to the side, meeting a pair of beautiful blue eyes. “You too, Coyote…”

Coyote huffed loudly, but rolled onto his side anyway. His shoulder brushed against Shunsui’s and he started in surprise as Shunsui pushed his arm under Coyote’s head as a pillow. Coyote smiled at Jushiro warmly, sticking his tongue out at Orihime before snuggling more closely against Shunsui’s large frame.

“We survived.” Jushiro breathed out in relief.

“Somehow.” Shunsui added.

“You guys don’t seem very confident in your skills.” Grimmjow spoke slowly as he climbed into a tree, settling himself in for a nap.

“We survive on 20 percent skill, 30 percent dumb luck and 50 percent the Master.” Coyote muttered. “We never know what day will be our last.”

“That’s how everyone lives, even our Masters.” Ichigo pointed out, resting his head against the trunk of a tree. “ _Memento Mori_. It means, Remember, you will die. Life is special because it’s fleeting.”

“I’m gonna fucking live forever.” Grimmjow replied smugly. “And that little ginger kid is going to make it possible.”

“Be careful what you say, Grimmjow.” Ichigo admonished seriously. “It’s exactly those kinds of people who end up becoming Masters.”

 

 


	24. A Good Gift

_**Part XXIV: A Good Gift** _

“Are you ready?” Orihime asked, her big brown eyes wide with concern. “It’s going to hurt… more than a little.”

“I’m ready,” Ichigo replied, laughing softly. “I’m pretty tough.”

Orihime nodded, her shaking hand clutching the knife tightly. She breathed in and out slowly, closing her eyes and saying a prayer. She cleared her throat, placing her hand on her elbow to support her trembling arm. “Here I go.”

The knife cut into the flesh on Ichigo’s chest, cutting thin incisions down the breastbone. She bit down on her lip, pushing the two flaps of skin and tissue to the side, exposing the heart. “Can you hold it open?” Orihime asked, clenching her eyes shut in revulsion.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Renji choked, jogging away and quickly emptying the contents of his stomach into the grass.

Grimmjow slinked carefully beside Ichigo, holding the incision open wide enough to see the entire heart. It wasn’t pink, as she had expected, but grey with slimy black tentacles growing around it like vines. “I’m going to do it.”

“Do it.” Ichigo grimaced, profuse sweat dripping down his face. He bit down on his lip, breaking the skin, his entire body convulsing from the pain.

“You could die…” Coyote said softly, his body firmly facing the opposite direction.

“It’s okay.” Ichigo nodded, his lips turning purple. “I just … wanna… be free…”

“I’m going for it!” Orihime yelled, taking the knife and pressing it against the pulsating organ. “Shunsui! Open a wound!” Orihime ordered and Ichigo screamed out, his body thrashing violently. Jushiro cursed, pushing Ichigo’s shoulders down with all his weight. “Keep him still!” Renji rushed back, forcing Ichigo’s legs together and sitting on them.

Orihime removed the heart, plopping it down onto Ichigo’s stomach carelessly. She began to hack at the black tendrils, ripping them from Ichigo’s insides like she was carving a pumpkin. “It’s clear!” Orihime cried out, grabbing a wriggling black tentacle and turning to Shunsui. “Put it inside!”

Shunsui took the wolf strap and pushed it inside the open wound he had created on Ichigo’s arm. Ichigo gasped, his body growing rigid and collapsing back onto the ground. His eyelashes fluttered and then his brown eyes opened wide, unseeing.

Ichigo’s peach skin greyed, the only color on his face tiny drops of scarlet smearing his lips and chin. For several long excruciating moments there was no movement. Renji turned his back, his hands squeezing at his temples. “I can’t look anymore… I can’t…” Renji murmured, his throat constricting painfully.

“He’ll wake up.” Grimmjow barked, his blue eyes scanning Ichigo’s lifeless body.  He reached out his hand, wanting to touch the other man’s face or hair, but in the end he pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s Ichi, that bastard ain’t ever gonna die.”

The grey, damaged heart lying on Ichigo’s stomach blackened. The organ began to swell, and then to turn green. The stench was terrible and soon the entire group was gagging. Jushiro snatched a piece of cloth from his person and wrapped the heart quickly, carrying the seeping, rotting flesh away from the group. He placed the heart on the ground, nearly retching as the wrapped package began to wriggle. Despite his own mental protests, he lifted the handkerchief finding the heart consumed by hundreds of maggots.

“What the fuck is that?” Shunsui groaned, his eyes watering from the discomfort.

“Lilinette too.” Coyote murmured cryptically, his back still facing the others. “Same thing.”

“But the claw?” Jushiro wondered as he exchanged a look with Shunsui.

“Flesh rots.” Grimmjow said with a shrug. “Claws are made from keratin, that doesn’t decay the same way.”

“And Ichigo’s an older shifter. His wolf strap is ancient…” Renji added, refusing to look anywhere near Ichigo’s corpse.

“I’m a murderer!” Orihime wailed suddenly, throwing herself forward onto Ichigo’s body. “I’ve killed him!”

“I don’t like children…” Grimmjow spoke lowly, almost as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear. “I think you’re annoying. And I don’t think you’re cute… but, listen, Ichi’s gonna be fine. And if he ain’t fine, I’m gonna fuckin’ kill ‘im.”

“That makes no sense.” Renji snapped.

“Blow me, Red.” Grimmjow replied with a crooked smirk, arching a thin blue brow.

“Fuck you.” Renji shot back, beating his hands against his chest in gesture. “Wanna go, pussy cat?”

“Anytime, anywhere, ya fuckin’ piece o’shit…”

“ _Hurts…_ ”

“Right now then.” Renji thundered. “I’m gonna fuck you up, bitch.”

“Bitch?” Grimmjow laughed humorlessly, his handsome face twisting in anger. “I’m no bitch. How about I make you my bitch and shove my d-”

“Let’s not fight.” Shunsui urged, waving his hands in a peaceable gesture. “We all share a common goal, so even if we aren’t friends we…”

“Common goal? Fuck that!”

“Fuck you! He was talkin’…”

“ _Hurts…”_

“What a bunch of idiots.” Jushiro admonished, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I suppose Ichigo waking up is less important than your childish squabble?”

“ _It hurts…”_ Ichigo groaned, sitting up suddenly, turning his head from side to side. His eyes sparkled like glass, unfocused and distant. “It hurts bad.”

“You’re alive!” Orihime cried out, wrapping her arms around Ichigo’s neck. He grimaced and she let go, smiling guiltily.

Ichigo rubbed over the fresh pink skin on his chest. He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt the heart beating in his chest. “It’s out… it’s actually out.”

“Don’t fucking scare the kid like that, asshole. She thought she killed you.” Grimmjow barked, knocking Ichigo over the head softly.

“Thank God, you’re okay.” Renji sighed heavily, knocking his head against Ichigo’s affectionately.

“Thanks you two.” Ichigo smiled warmly, his body trembling slightly as it recovered. “How unexpectedly sentimental of you…”

“Heh?” Grimmjow shook his head in denial. “I just think anyone who bullies a little girl is a bastard…”

“You owe me money, remember?” Renji spoke quickly, rubbing his palms over the legs of his pants.

“I do not.” Ichigo muttered, looking around the clearing slowly. He turned to Orihime and smiled. “So, you think you can take this one out now?” He lifted his wrist and shook it in gesture.

“We should wait a little longer.” Orihime suggested. “You won’t heal once I remove it, after all.”

“Makes sense.” Ichigo admitted, a little disappointed.

“Ya know, you’re pretty amazing…” Renji said suddenly. “How’s a little girl know how to surgically remove a heart?”

“I don’t.” Orihime shrugged innocently. “I just cut.” Ichigo and Renji exchanged a look and Grimmjow simply laughed. “Well, I mean, I watched my brother do it a couple of times…”

“This brother of yours…” Shunsui began slowly. “I want to hear more about him…”

“No time for that now.” Renji interrupted, tearing off his shirt and pants haphazardly. “My turn, Orihime.” Orihime bat her eyelashes as Renji laid down on the bare earth, his shoulder nudging against her. She blinked in surprise as Renji slapped his thigh, the loud smack reverberating in the clearing. “I’m ready.”

“She’s just a child, she should rest…” Jushiro suggested with concern.

“I’ve waited 638 years to be rid of these damn things,” Renji spoke lowly, his jagged voice barely more than a growl. “Are you going to make me wait even longer?”

“Let’s move Ichigo somewhere more comfortable first.” Coyote said. He stood awkwardly, his stomach still queasy from the previous operation. He lifted the sheet under Ichigo, Grimmjow taking the other side, and carried him under the shade of a tree. “Better?”

“Yeah…” Ichigo whispered, tracing his finger over his heart absently. “Thanks…”

Coyote looked down at his cursed hand and frowned. One day he would be the one under the knife. His hand would be severed from his body and a new one would slowly grow to replace it. A strange sensation twisted Coyote’s stomach as he realized he would miss the cursed appendage. He laughed humorlessly, rubbing his left hand over his gnarled right. He was foolish to feel that way, he knew it, but he couldn’t help but feel attached to it. After all, it had made him, weak, powerless him, strong. His wolf strap had made him special.

Renji cried out and Coyote turned in time to see Orihime and Shunsui hacking at his kneecap. Black tendrils curled around the blade in Orihime’s hands and twisted up Shunsui’s arms as they attempted to detach the cartilage of Renji’s knee cap. Renji cursed and blasphemed uncontrollably as Grimmjow leaned over him, using his razor sharp claws to slice at the oily black appendages.

Coyote turned away, dropping into a squat, his hands snaking up toward his ears. He wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t disgusted, but instead was gripped by a vice of sadness. Sadness so deep and profound, that he had to bite down on his clenched fist to stop himself from screaming.  He had fucked up everything, he realized suddenly. His entire existence was a mistake. He should be at home in Nevers, drinking coffee and eating chocolate. He could sneak into the kitchen and see his sister, working, sweating, and thin but she would still be alive. She wouldn’t have screamed, louder than Ichigo, more pathetic than Renji. She wouldn’t have been torn apart with his own hands.

“Hey.” Ichigo’s voice reached Coyote’s ears but didn’t quite reach him. He vaguely registered Ichigo’s warm hand on his shoulder. “Coyote… are you okay?”

Coyote couldn’t reply. The screams, her screams, continued echoing in his head. She begged, she pleaded… Coyote could see the blood on his hands, clear as day as tiny drops of blood began to form, splattering his hands in red. He began to wipe at his hands, desperate to remove the blood before it stained.

“Coyote…” Ichigo said. He might’ve been beside Coyote or he might’ve been a world away. “Coyote, can you hear me?” Coyote lifted his head slowly, unseeing, unhearing. Ichigo cleared his throat, concerned by the blood that profusely flowed from Coyote’s nose. The blood flowed down into his mouth, staining his teeth, dribbling down his chin and smearing down the front of his shirt. “Hey! Guys… Stop! Coyote needs help!”

“Wait a minute, Starrk!” Shunsui yelled, wiping his brow with his forearm. His body actually ached with the effort of removing Renji’s wolf strap. “We’re a little busy, kid. We still have another wolf strap to go…”

“Shunsui…” Jushiro spoke as he stood quickly, his head swimming as he caught sight of Coyote. “Coyote needs help…”

* * *

 

Coyote woke, whispering voices catching his attention immediately. He kept his eyes closed, trying to return his breathing to an inconspicuous pattern. He settled back down, snuggling into the inexplicably soft bedding beneath him. He wondered vaguely where the blankets had come from before the conversation piqued his interest.

“His sister had been dead the whole time…” Shunsui explained, his melodious voice unnaturally harsh as he whispered. “It was a bit of a shock. He ended up… well…”

“He ended up tearing her apart by himself.” Jushiro finished firmly. “We woke up and there was blood everywhere. We found him sitting in a pool of blood, holding her wolf strap. It was gruesome.”

“I had sisters.” Ichigo spoke softly. “I can’t imagine the agony…” Ichigo trailed off and Coyote understood that Ichigo felt their loss, regardless of the absence of violence at their ends. “I would assume it is stress from that.”

“Take your fuckin’ pick,” Renji muttered, a groan escaping his lips as he shuffled about. Wood creaked under his foot and Coyote realized they were inside, somewhere. “Sister’s dead. Signs a contract, with no silver lining, gets tortured and mutilated monthly, then gets captured by religious zealots and gets tortured and mutilated…”

“Wolf straps are amazing, _terrible_ but amazing.” Ichigo whispered, his intriguing scent wafting toward Coyote as he repositioned himself. “But it can’t fix what goes on in his head.” Ichigo cleared his throat and his voice grew even lower. “We lose more shifters to madness than anything else…”

“I don’t understand…” Jushiro interjected, and Coyote could imagine his arms crossed over his chest. “Removing your wolf straps triggered this reaction in Coyote. Why are we assuming that it’s permanent? He’s not crazy…” _Thank you_ , Coyote thought peevishly, still feigning sleep. “He is strong, too strong, maybe. I’ve only seen him afraid once or twice since I’ve met him…”

“I’ve seen it a hundred times…” Grimmjow spoke finally, a thudding scrape indicating that he was balancing precariously on two chair legs. “Strong guys saddled with weak hearts and weaker minds. They can never kill their Master. They can’t even function after the contract expires. Coyote is one of those. He’s just a pup. I like ‘im. I do. The bastard is damn near lovable, but he ain’t much… He ain’t gonna be of use to you… or to me…”

“I disagree.” Jushiro stated firmly, his rising irritation clearly evident.

“I appreciate ya removin’ my wolf strap…” Grimmjow spoke lowly, his gravelly voice inexplicably lusty. “But I don’t wanna tie myself to such a heavy burden. Maybe one day, when you lose yer baggage, you can find me. Ya seem like an okay guy, Shunsui…”

“Well, I hope you’ll reconsider.” Shunsui spoke after a long pause. “You have around 90 years to make up your mind.”

“I’ve already made it.” Grimmjow said with finality. “I’d like to see the world one more time. Travel to every corner, make some friends, fight some enemies… After all, without the wolf strap, I may not even be alive in 90 years…”

“Goodbye, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.” Shunsui sighed, undoubtedly disappointed. “I can never thank you enough for your help.”

“See ya.” Grimmjow said simply and then his absence settled into the room like a cold draft. It chilled them to the bone and each person shivered unconsciously.

“It’s a terrible loss that he won’t join us.” Ichigo said after such a long pause that Coyote had almost fallen asleep. “As an elder, his strength is unmatched.”

“Are you an elder?” Jushiro asked curiously.

“Yes.” Ichigo said. “I am one of the six elders left.”

“You, Grimmjow… Renji?” Shunsui questioned unsurely.

“Nah. I’m not an elder.” Renji admitted, his voice catching peculiarly. “I’m nothing like that.”

“The other four…” Jushiro redirected the conversation carefully. “Would they be willing to help? Where can we find them?”

“Grimmjow will join us.” Renji insisted. “Whether he admits it or not. If Ichigo is fighting, Grimmjow will too.”

“It is highly likely.” Ichigo agreed. “He’s unbelievably competitive.”

“It’s not competiveness, it’s something else…” Renji spoke suggestively.

“ _The other elders_ …” Ichigo spoke forcefully. “They won’t speak to you now. You must finish out your contracts before they will see you. There are other requirements, it’s rather ceremonial and takes some time as well…”

“There’s so much I don’t know.” Shunsui admitted and Coyote could almost picture the desperate face he was making.

“Read your contract.” Renji instructed. “Just ask him for it when you see him next. He has to let you read it. You do like to read right?” Renji said suddenly, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“I have to leave.” Ichigo said suddenly. “You do understand? I can’t be here with your Master.”

“No, I understand. Go ahead…” Shunsui said. “When will I see you again?”

“I don’t know.” Ichigo answered truthfully. “I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“Don’t die.” Shunsui attempted to tease.

“I’ll try.” Ichigo said with a laugh. “By the way…” Ichigo began unsurely. “I wanted to speak to you… about the girl…”

“Orihime… yes, what is it?” Jushiro interjected with a snap.

“I’m sure you realize she’s in danger.” Ichigo began to explain. “The Master can’t be allowed to be around her. She can’t stay with you. She needs to live a proper life.”

“She will die with you.” Renji added. “I know. All shifters know. It’s the price we pay to be with a human. And it’s painful. The guilt…”

“I understand.” Jushiro barked. “What should I do with her exactly?” His voice boomed, his low voice rising in volume. “No one wants her! She has been ostracized from her village because they thought she was a witch! She has lived alone in these hills… She had no future out there. We can protect her… We can keep her fed!”

“Until the Master forces her into a contract?” Ichigo questioned without missing a beat.

“I have not signed a contract. We will stay away while he is out.” Jushiro reasoned.

“You have not signed a contract _yet_.” Ichigo said.

“What if you are discovered and hunted down and she is mercilessly killed?” Renji asked quickly.

“If we could defeat the Quincies we can manage.” Jushiro retorted.

“You had help.” Renji pointed out.

“The average woman’s life ends at 70.” Ichigo said. “You will still be as you are now. Young and strong and handsome. She will wither and gray and decline…”

“I don’t think you understand.” Jushiro nearly shouted. “She needs us.”

“You need her.” Ichigo sighed. “And in the end, it will hurt more than saying goodbye.”

“I am punished every day for Shunsui’s sin!” Jushiro cried out. “I signed no contract! I have done nothing! Why must every happiness be taken from me?!”

Coyote sighed, his stomach twisting into knots. He was entirely ready for a nap. He wished he could sleep forever…

* * *

 

“Good morning,” Jushiro spoke softly, his cold fingers twisting around a brown curl. “How are you feeling?”

“Eh, thirsty…” Coyote said, his dry tongue lapping against his lips uncomfortably. He sat up quickly, sending his head reeling. He gripped at his temples and groaned. “And hungry…” He looked around the sunlit room and frowned, scratching his stomach lazily. “Where are we?”

“Toulon.” Jushiro sat back on the bed, pulling his knees under him. He handed Coyote a small glass of water and smiled.

“We are _in_ _France_?” Coyote’s blue eyes widened in disbelief. “How? How did we get to France?”

“By boat.” Jushiro explained, pulling at a string on the hem of his arm.

“What happened?” Coyote asked, but he had already pieced most of it together.

“You collapsed, burning with fever and with a terrible nose bleed.” Jushiro said. “We waited two days before moving you. We walked to the coast and took a boat.”

“How long have I been asleep?” Coyote shook his head in disbelief.

“Let’s see, four days walking, one day to Corsica and then from Corsica to Toulon. So you have been asleep for seven.”

“Where is Shunsui?” Coyote asked suddenly, looking around the small room as if Shunsui might be there hiding.

“He is running an errand.” Jushiro said with a shrug. “He and Orihime should be back soon.”

“Orihime came with?” Coyote asked in surprise, the conversation with Ichigo still fresh in his mind.

“Of course.” Jushiro nodded slowly. “Are you feeling up to eating? I made stew.”

“Famished, feed me, now…” Coyote insisted, pushing his hand against his belly in gesture.

“Don’t overdo it now.”  Jushiro spoke softly as he crossed the room. He dipped a small bowl into a large pot and brought the steaming dish back to Coyote.

“I am not a child.” Coyote insisted, immediately regretting the childish tone and phrase as soon as they came out of his mouth. Jushiro merely smiled and Coyote’s blush deepened. “So, what on Earth happened to me anyway?”

“I believe that Ichigo called it facultative hibernation.” Jushiro explained uneasily. “Shunsui can explain it better.”

“You can explain it to me just fine.” Coyote said with an arched brow. “Don’t even pretend that Shunsui is smarter than you.”

“It’s a state of forced hibernation.” Jushiro clarified. “Apparently shifters can hibernate for long periods of time, he, Ichigo, says its one way that the elders have lived so long. They don’t have to eat or drink, and their bodies drop temperature… that sort of thing… Well forced hibernation happens when a shifter is stressed, either lack of food or even sustaining damage…”

“I had a temporary mental breakdown and hibernated?” Coyote interrupted with a frown.

“Yes.” Jushiro nodded unsurely. “But please remember something, Coyote.”

“What?” Coyote asked, embarrassment causing sweat to drip down his neck.

“Shunsui was once so frightened and out of his mind that he could only speak in riddles and limericks.” Jushiro spoke softly and then, without a second’s hesitation, his lips pressed against Coyote’s. “Thank you for waking up.”

“Sure,” Coyote whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap.

There was a lazy knock on the frame and the door swung open. “We’re back.” Shunsui stepped into the room, juggling several boxes piled high. “We got tea and I finally found some c-”

“Guess who’s awake?”  Jushiro interrupted pointedly.

“Coyote!” Orihime cried out, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Starrk.” Shunsui sighed, placing the boxes on the table and turning to face the other man. “You are one lazy fucker. You’ve got a lot of nerve making me carry you across Italy…”

“I’m sorry.” Coyote shrugged, a smirk crossing his lips. “You could use the exercise.”

“Why you!” Shunsui yelled playfully, his fist knocking into the side of Coyote’s jaw gently.

“Are the others gone?” Coyote asked, placing the empty soup bowl on the bed next to him. He gestured for Orihime to come closer and she climbed into his lap obediently. “Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji?”

“Yeah,” Shunsui nodded. “Each their own ways.”

“I would’ve liked to say goodbye.” Coyote admitted.

“We’ll see them again,” Jushiro said. “Ichigo and Renji have promised to help us destroy the Master.”

“Why would they help us do such a thing?” Coyote wondered aloud.

“They want us to help kill their Masters.” Shunsui explained simply.

“Eh, makes sense enough.” Coyote shrugged.

“Look, Jushiro, Orihime, can you go downstairs and order some brandy?” Shunsui asked awkwardly.

“Yes, of course,” Jushiro agreed, much too easily for Coyote’s comfort.

Shunsui smiled as Jushiro brushed his hand along his shoulder, watching the two until they had exited the room. He spun the chair around before straddling it, facing the bed with a hesitant grin. “Coyote, there’s something I need to say…”

“Oh?” Coyote spat, his nerves coiling inside him.

“I want to apologize.”

“Huh?” Coyote’s blue eyes widened and he looked at Shunsui uncertainly.

“I’m an ass. I am impatient and unforgiving.” Shunsui began. “But I…”

“You?” Coyote pressed curiously.

“I care about you.” Shunsui admitted softly.

“AHEM!” Jushiro’s coughed pointedly outside the door and Coyote let a small laugh escape his lips.

“Brandy! Now!” Shunsui shouted irritably. He straightened his clothes and turned his attention back to Coyote. “I love you… and I want to put all of our bad feelings behind us. Any wrong I have done to you, I ask for you to forgive me.”

“I thought you didn’t like me?” Coyote asked, arching a brow.

“I’m a miserable liar.” Shunsui conceded with a bow of his head.

“I’ll forgive you, but on one condition.” Coyote said with a gleam in his eye.

“What?” Shunsui asked suspiciously.

“You can’t tease me anymore.”

“Nah. No deal…” Shunsui shook his head with a laugh. “Can’t do it… I tried…”

“Okay, okay…” Coyote compromised with a smile. “You can’t tease me so much…”

“Deal.” Shunsui said, extending his hand. Coyote took Shunsui’s offered hand and they shook energetically. “And now for our peace offering…” Shunsui twisted on the chair, lifting a box from the table. He handed the box to Coyote and grinned from ear to ear. “Open it.”

Coyote took the box and unwrapped the finely tied ribbon. The scent hit him before he had even lifted the lid and he dropped his head forward, actual tears dripping down his cheeks. He cradled the box to his chest before, at last, removing the paper.

He stared down at the slab of milk chocolate and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with moisture. He brought his hand to Shunsui’s cheek and brought his face to his lips, kissing loudly. “You…”

“A good gift?” Shunsui asked with a quiet laugh. “Is chocolate really so good?”

“You will know in a minute…” Coyote muttered as he snapped a chunk off and pressed it into Shunsui’s palm. “My friend, nothing short of sex has ever tasted so good.”

 

 

 


	25. The Butterfly Counts

** Part XXV: The Butterfly Counts **

_The butterfly counts not months but moments,  
and has time enough._

_Time is a wealth of change,  
but the clock in its parody makes it mere change and no wealth._

_Let your life lightly dance on the edges of Time  
like dew on the tip of a leaf._

\- Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

 

She had fallen the night before. She had always been a bit clumsy after all.  It wasn’t a serious fall but it had taken a toll on her body. Her hip jutted out at a peculiar angle, rather pathetically matching the bowing of her knees. The fall was only partly to blame, the true fault lying with time itself. Her shoulders curved dramatically forward, hunching her, as if she had shrunk. Her skin was incredibly soft, but thin, blue veins lining her body like worn tattoos. Her beautiful, full hair had gone pure white, so thin in spots that her scalp was visible.

A pillow was propped behind her, supporting her into a sitting position. She smiled every so often, staring out the window of the small shack. “Is he coming?”

“Yes, he’s on his way,” Jushiro lied quickly, brushing his hand over Orihime’s cheek.

“Who is dear?” Orihime asked suddenly, turning to face Jushiro in confusion. Jushiro cleared his throat, nodding his head sadly. He had to bite down on his lip before he could manage an answer.

“No one. Don’t worry about it.”

“Sweetheart…” Orihime began slowly, her head shaking softly with a tremor. “Have I ever told you about when I was girl? Oh, I had so many adventures!”

“Did you?” Jushiro asked softly, climbing into the bed next to the frail old woman. She lifted the covers, blanketing him with a smile.

“Would you like to hear about when I fell in love?” Orihime asked, her brown eyes twinkling with the last flicker of her life. She absently began to stroke her necklace, her finger tracing the broken tooth that embellished it.

“I would love to.”

“When I was just a small girl,” Orihime began. “I learned about real magic.”

“Magic?” Jushiro asked skeptically, he already knew the part he was intended to play in this performance.

“Yes. Now shush! I don’t want to hear you say you don’t believe in magic.” Orihime scolded, flashing an indulgent smile to let Jushiro know he wasn’t in too much trouble. “My brother Sora, he was my very first love. He had this power, this divine gift. He could see otherworldly things. He wasn’t scared of anything. He loved the world. And I believe that’s why he died. He was needed elsewhere. He was too wonderful. Too amazing…”

“After his death I was at a loss. Humans aren’t so suited to tragedy. I was hurt down to my bones. It wasn’t just Sora I had lost, but the entire world! I knew that magic existed but I was unable to see it, to touch it, to taste it. I lost a lot when Sora died.”

“And then…” Orihime smiled widely, her pale cheeks flushing with color. “I met Coyote Starrk.” She paused, lost in her own little world, a warm smile on her face. “He was lazy and grumpy.” Jushiro laughed softly. “He wasn’t the hero type. He wasn’t the kind of man to end up in Olympus.” Jushiro nodded to show he was paying attention. “And I fell in love the instant I saw him…”

“Girlish love, of course…” Orihime amended with a nod of her head. “I loved him in such a pure way. I wanted him, all of him and I wanted him to accept me. But Coyote, he was never one to trust. Well to be fair, he would trust a stranger to protect his life but he would never let anyone hold his heart.”

“He sounds like a sad man.” Jushiro said, rather off script, his green eyes staring blankly out the window.

“Oh, he was.” Orihime nodded. “It consumed him.”

“Let’s not talk about him.” Jushiro suggested. “Tell me about your adventures.”

“Oh, but we couldn’t have any adventures without love.” Orihime insisted. “I joined Coyote’s little troupe. Shunsui Kyoraku was the leader, a broad back and intuitive mind, Jushiro Ukitake was the watchman. Like a coin, he had two different sides, he was free and easy going, loving… and on the other hand he was stern, like a sentinel, his swords could cut through anything or _anyone_ who blocked his path.”

“Did I ever tell you about the time we met the vampires?” Orihime asked, suddenly distracted. “They’re very territorial, surprisingly, and I really thought I was a goner then!”

The door swung open and Shunsui came into the cabin, a heavy sack of vegetables on his back. “Mornin’, loves!”

“Ah, you’re home.” Orihime opened her arms widely, gesturing Shunsui closer with her fingers. “Give me a hug.” Shunsui embraced the old woman softly, smiling as her lips left a wet kiss mark. “Ooh! Your stubble’s poking me!”

“Yabbe, yabbe…” Shunsui groaned, placing another kiss on her creased forehead. “You know I look sixteen when I shave…”

“Don’t resent youth in front of an old lady, if you don’t mind…” Orihime teased, pulling Shunsui’s ear playfully. “Pull up a chair, you’re just in time for this old woman’s story.”

“Oh?” Shunsui arched a dark brow, exchanging a glance with Jushiro.

“She’s retelling her adventures.” Jushiro explained with a patient smile.

“Wonderful!” Shunsui exclaimed, settling down at the foot of the bed, and leaning his back against the window. “Tell me again about the time you were captured by pirates.”

“Another time, perhaps,” Orihime suggested. “I have a story that I’ve been saving for a special occasion…”

“Is today special?” Shunsui asked.

“I’m 100 years old,” Orihime said with a hearty laugh. “I may not have a tomorrow.”

“You’re 100 _and a half_ ,” Shunsui said pointedly and Jushiro and Orihime laughed softly.

“I suppose that’s right, one tends to lose count after so long…” Orihime said, her head shaking with a tremor. She coughed, the spit accumulating in the corner of her thin mouth. Jushiro reached up, brushing his thumb across her lip. She smiled warmly, a silent thank you, and Jushiro forced himself to return the kind gesture.

 “I’ve fallen in love with many people over my lifetime,” Orihime said, returning to her storytelling. “Many times, the same person all over again,” Orihime swallowed uneasily. “But I never married… I never found the _one_ … I suppose I was too busy for that kind of love. But don’t pity me. I was a happy girl. I spent my youth running the world.”

“And I did.” Orihime licked her dry lips. “I was a Princess, beautiful and untamed. I had my two shining knights and my handsome dark horse. We made many friends, we made even more enemies… we were a foolish bunch… Times were different then, you see. We actually believed the world was opening her blouse for us. And for a while it did…”

“I wanna hear about the pirates again,” Shunsui insisted, resting his head against the window, the sunlight casting a beautiful yellow halo around him.

“Or even the vampires.” Jushiro suggested with a nod.

“Oh, boys, you act like you don’t know them by heart.” Orihime said with a laugh and, for a gorgeous moment, she knew exactly who they were sitting on her bed. “There are things I need to say. Things I can’t tell a ghost. Things I need you to remember… to pass on for me…”

“I was in my twentieth summer,” Orihime began once Shunsui and Jushiro had settled back into the bed comfortably. “We had journeyed to Spain, Shunsui and Coyote built a cabin, not unlike this one. We lived in the Pico de Almanzor Mountains.It was a beautiful place, but also one of the more isolated. Coyote called it a granite coffin, but he was like that… Always thinking of death…”

“For a time, he was brilliant, like a sun I could absorb his warmth. Coyote was the one thing we each had in common. And to us, at that time, life actually revolved around him. Shunsui was the leader, unquestionably, but Coyote Starrk was the heart. You never really appreciate your heart until it no longer beats…” Shunsui made a peculiar nose and Jushiro admonished him silently, shaking his head sternly. “Where Coyote wished to go, we followed. Shunsui made our decisions, but Coyote told us what we wanted.”

“But, Pico de Almanzor, Spain, yes, I was speaking of our summer there.” Orihime nodded as he continued speaking. “We had a cabin, next to a river, where the melted snow of the mountain provided us with cool, fresh water…”

_Orihime waved her hand back and forth excitedly, her toes squishing further into the sandy bank of the icy river. She smiled, laughing happily as the three men stalked down the hill unsurely. “Isn’t it a beautiful morning?!?”_

_“The sun…” Shunsui murmured in distaste. “It’s drying me up.”_

_“Don’t be such an old raisin!” Orihime called out, her hands resting on her hips exaggeratedly. “You wouldn’t be thirsty all the time if you laid off the drink…”_

_“It’s true.” Jushiro agreed with a sigh, lazily tying the sash around his kimono. He smiled at Orihime, lifting his hand to block the sun from his eyes. “What are you up to?”_

_“What time is it?” Coyote asked, stifling a yawn with his gloved hand. “The fucking birds are still singing.” He tugged at the heavy chain tethered to his pocket, examining the watch without comprehension. “What’s before XIII?”_

_“XII.” Jushiro answered, a mischievous smirk crossing his face._

_“Seven.” Shunsui replied after a long stretch of silence._

_“It’s 7:35.” Coyote said, his dark blue eyes meeting Orihime’s glance. “Why on Earth are you happy?”_

_“Don’t be silly!” Orihime chastised halfheartedly. “It’s today!”_

_“It is today, thank you.” Coyote nodded his head slowly. “And I am off to bed.” Orihime swiped a stone from the water, tossing it into the air before launching it at Coyote, it struck him in the back of the head and he spun around, a sour expression on his handsome face. “What?”_

_“It’s our anniversary.” Orihime said matter-of-factly, twisting back and forth and watching her skirt twirl. “Thirteen years.”_

_“Ah.” Coyote murmured, nodding slowly. “Is it now?”_

_“I can’t believe how much our little girl has grown…” Jushiro crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, his eyes twinkling nostalgically._

_“Yeah…” Shunsui looked Orihime up and down thoughtfully. “Not so little now…”_

_“You’ve become a beautiful young woman,” Jushiro said._

_“Let’s see…” Shunsui clicked his tongue as he began to fondly recollect their adventures. “In only thirteen short years, you’ve learned Japanese, English and French, you can tie a knot better than a sailor and you’ve eaten dinner at a three thousand year old vampire’s castle…”_

_“We saw the King’s Men perform, that was fun…”  Jushiro continued on. “We snuck into Japan, causing such a ruckus that we were banished…”_

_“It’s not my fault… I will say it again… I had no idea that they were so afraid of mountain trolls. I thought it was a ‘thing’. I thought they saved sickly children…” Coyote interrupted adamantly._

_“I have told you a thousand times… mountain spirits! Not trolls!” Jushiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “And it doesn’t matter. We got to say goodbye, that’s all we wanted…”_

_“We spent that summer in China, we caught crickets and ate Zeen Doy.” Orihime chattered excitedly, her round cheeks spread into a grin. “And in that winter we travelled all the way to Morocco. The bastillas were so good… mmmm…” Orihime’s words drifted off as she thought about the flaky crusted meat pies, warm and cinnamony._

_“French cuisine is supreme.” Coyote muttered, but the others ignored it. They all knew at this point that a Frenchman could never recognize another country’s fare as superior. “That was a good year… but how about when we went to Florence. Many of the greatest artists of the world hailed from Florence, Botticelli, Da Vinci, Michelangelo…”_

_“I can hardly remember Florence. Orihime fell in the channel and caught that nasty cold. Lasted nearly a month…” Jushiro recalled with a frown. “I thought many times, while you were growing up, that you’d be the death of me.”_

_“I know.” Orihime smiled sheepishly. “That’s why I want to make it up to you.”_

_“Children can’t make it up to their parents.” Shunsui clucked with a wry smile. “And we won’t ask you to.”_

_“I figured you’d say that, but I don’t intend to take your word for it.” Orihime replied. “Do you remember what you told me? What you said when I turned 18?”_

_“We asked if you wanted to stay…” Jushiro said, panic creeping into his voice. “Why?”_

_“Has something changed?” Shunsui questioned, his body tensing with worry._

_“No, nothing like that…” Orihime answered quickly. “I just wanted to tell you, to make a promise…” Orihime stepped out of the river, reaching for Jushiro and Shunsui’s hands. She gripped their hands in one hand, pulling Coyote closer with the other. “I promise I will take care of you.”_

_“Huh?” Shunsui asked in confusion. Jushiro elbowed Coyote as he burst into laughter._

_“Don’t laugh, I’m serious…” Orihime admonished sadly. “I promise, until the day I die, I will protect the three of you.”_

_“We…” Shunsui began unsurely._

_“Thank you, Orihime, that’s sweet.” Jushiro whispered, brushing his lips against her warm forehead._

_“You don’t believe me.” Orihime realized with a frown. “You don’t think I’m useful.”_

_“That’s not true.” Jushiro said firmly. “No one thinks that.”_

_“Think what you will. But I’ll live one hundred years if I have to. I’ll be old and wrinkly and ugly and you’ll still need me!” Orihime snapped._

_“Actually, I’m glad we’re having this discussion.” Coyote spoke softly. “I’ve been trying to find a way to bring it up.”_

_“What?” Orihime demanded, rather childishly._

_“I have a solution.” Coyote grinned from ear to ear, a rather rare sight. “You don’t have to grow old. You don’t have to shrink and wrinkle and gray…” Coyote reached into his pocket, pulling out a broken tooth. Actually, it was his broken tooth that had once been lodged in Shunsui’s hind leg after a little friendly sparring. “This is all it takes.”_

_“Oh.” Orihime’s face fell and suddenly it was like the sun had fallen out of the sky, hidden on the other side of the mountains. “Coyote…”_

_“What?” Coyote asked, unsure about the sudden change in her demeanor._

_“That’s not an option for me.” Orihime replied quickly. “Thank you,but I can’t do it.”_

_“No, don’t worry.” Coyote laughed at the misunderstanding. “You don’t have to have a contract… Jushiro doesn’t, after all…”_

_“No, Coyote. I still can’t use it.” Orihime cut Coyote off uneasily._

_“Why?” Coyote asked, his dark brows furrowing in confusion. “You don’t understand. You’re going to get old. You could get sick. You could get really hurt. You should’ve done this ages ago, in all honesty…”_

_“Coyote, let’s not worry about this now.” Jushiro interjected with a forced smile. Being the most intuitive of the group, he could feel the trouble brewing._

_“Now is the time to talk about it. You’re lovely, young, physically fit. Wouldn’t you like to be a maiden forever?” Coyote questioned onward._

_“Do you like being a child forever? Stuck as a teenage boy?” Orihime asked, her brown eyes wide with desperation. “You are frozen.”_

_“It’s not so bad,” Coyote admitted. “I have two other people who understand.”_

_“And you’ll always be the third wheel because of it.” Orihime spoke softly, but her volume had little effect on the effect on Coyote. He stepped backward, as if he had been struck, his blue eyes narrowing sharply._

_“Orihime.” Jushiro growled in warning as he narrowed his green eyes irritably._

_“You know, I think my favorite place was two winters back. Greece had the most beautiful sea…” Shunsui said, rather more loudly than necessary. He smiled warmly, struggling to steer the conversation back in the right direction. “The sky was the bluest blue and the sea bright turquoise. Remember on the beach, all those white rocks and white houses, as far as the eyes could see? The food was beyond good. The wine was even better…”_

_“Yeah, Greece was nice.” Coyote spoke at last, and Jushiro actually sighed in relief._

_“I wouldn’t mind going back.” Shunsui continued with a lazy smile. “Maybe in my golden years I can settle down and become a sea hermit.”_

_“Ah-ha! Then that is that! That’s how I’ll make it up to you…” Orihime cried out happily. “I promise, we will all go back to Greece!”_

_“Eh…” Shunsui shook his head with a dry laugh._

_“Yeah, honey, that’s not really much of a gift, considering you go where we tell you to go…” Jushiro said with a serious look, his dark brows furrowed._

_“Oh, take it easy on her,” Coyote said with a laugh, hooking his arm around her neck playfully. He mouthed the next words, “She’s not so bright.”_

_“Coyote’s right.” Shunsui said after some thought. “It’s a nice promise.”_

“Ah,” Orihime snapped to attention as Shunsui’s hand brushed against her shoulder gently. “Was I asleep long?”

“No, not at all.” Jushiro answered, handing her a steaming cup of green tea.

“Falling asleep during my own story, how embarrassing…” Orihime took the tea in one hand, covering her face with the other. “You boys must be bored to tears…”

“Of course not.” Shunsui assured her. “We both love your stories.”

“I was wondering, though,” Jushiro asked between sips. “What does your story have to do with love? It seems rather sad, actually.”

“You are so impatient.” Orihime chastised, knocking her finger against the tip of her nose. “Love isn’t neat. It isn’t pretty, either. And most importantly, it isn’t always happy…” Orihime took a sip of tea and sighed in satisfaction. “Now, that wasn’t the last time Coyote suggested that I place the wolf strap tooth into my body. He mentioned it many times over the summer, and to be honest, I was running out of polite refusals…”

_“Coyote?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Do you think there’s a Heaven?”_

_“Hmm…”_

_“Well, do you?”_

_“No.”_

_“No? Really? You seem romantic to me, that answer surprises me.”_

_“Do you believe in Heaven, Orihime?”_

_“No.”_

_“Now, you seem like the foolish type of girl who would.”_

_“I think that we are just reborn again and again. This time I am a roaming maiden, bolstering my salty crew and next time, who knows… perhaps I’ll be a butterfly, one of the pretty ones with black and orange.”_

_“I’d like to think that’s not true.” Coyote said with a heavy sigh. “All the dumb mistakes I make aren’t so bad when I’ve only had so long to learn.”_

_“Maybe this is your first life.” Orihime reasoned._

_“This conversation is way too existential for me.” Coyote admitted with a soft laugh. “Orihime the Philosopher.”_

_“I think mortality has a sweet taste when you’re young.” Orihime explained, sitting up in the grass and looking down at Coyote._

_“It doesn’t have to taste bitter.” Coyote suggested, patting his pocket in gesture. “Life can be sweet forever.”_

_“Too much sweetness will rot the teeth.” Orihime joked._

_“Shut up.” Coyote barked, suddenly his body growing rigid with aggression. “Just stop talking. How much of an idiot are you? You want to die? You really want to? You may not be old. You may die tomorrow. You may die horribly. Is that okay?”_

_“It’s okay.” Orihime insisted, gently placing her hands on Coyote’s arm. “I am okay with that. I think it’s you that’s not…”_

_“Why would I be okay with it? Why would I want to watch you die? I am helpless! I am powerless all over again! You came in and made me love you and now you… you… kill yourself. Selfish bitch! If you were going to leave, you should have never stayed.”_

_“Coyote, I have so many years left. You don’t need to worry about it…”_

_“Shut up!” Coyote shouted. “My sister, my flesh and blood sister, she died at thirteen years old. She didn’t want to die! She didn’t have a choice! You have a choice and you are throwing it away! You are ungrateful!”_

_“I’m sorry about Lilinette.” Orihime replied, in shock at how angry Coyote was getting. “But this is not a choice. I cannot do it.”_

_“Why?” Coyote demanded. “Something your gifted fucking brother said no doubt.”_

_“This isn’t about Sora.” Orihime insisted. “I won’t do it. I can’t do it.”_

_“What’s going on?” Jushiro asked as he walked toward them, his face swollen from having been waked from his nap._

_“I’m waiting for a valid reason.” Coyote said._

_“Because I don’t want to be cursed! I don’t want to be cursed like all of you!” Orihime screamed, dropping to her knees and wailing in misery. “I can’t take it… the Devil’s body inside me… I can’t have it… I don’t want it…” Orihime covered her face wretchedly. “I can feel him watching me… I can feel his fingers crawling over my skin… He comes to me in my sleep… I don’t want it…”_

_Coyote looked up at Jushiro, his eyes softening for just a moment. Jushiro swallowed painfully and nodded, his heart breaking into two as he realized what must be done. Coyote cleared his throat before narrowing his eyes. He spat onto the ground, digging the broken tooth from his pocket. “I can’t stay here and watch this silly little girl kill herself… if you two,” Coyote paused as he looked over at Shunsui, the sweat rolling down the larger man’s back. “If you two are too cowardly to leave her to her own demise, so be it… I’m leaving…”_

_“What? Wait! No! No you can’t!” Orihime began to cry harder, wringing her hands in her lap. “That’s not what I want… it’s not what anyone wants…”_

_“Listen up, little girl,” Coyote whispered gently, brushing his thumb along Orihime’s chin. “In this life, nobody gives a damn what you want.” He took her hand into his, placing a kiss on her wet hand. “Goodbye, Orihime Inoue.”_

_“Coyote…” Shunsui began, reaching out his hand to grab ahold of Coyote’s shirt, or arm, or anything he could reach… but Jushiro shook his head and Shunsui lowered his hand._

_“No…” Orihime cried, staring down at jagged tooth in her palm. “I’m sorry…”_

_“Come inside.” Jushiro spoke softly, his voice nearly faltering. “Come on, come inside…”_

_“Is he really leaving? He isn’t is he?” Orihime asked, a flicker of hope burning in her chest._

“I never saw him again.” Orihime said quietly, her finger absently stroking the tooth on her necklace.

“I don’t think you quite understand romance…” Shunsui sighed.

“Says who?” Orihime cackled. “I’m not done yet!”

“I think the story might be beyond saving.” Shunsui whispered, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Jushiro.

“Now listen, Shunsui Kyoraku, I never saw Coyote Starrk again, but you know what? I never saw the Devil again either. The day Coyote left he took that cursed urn with him and Sosuke Aizen never darkened our door step again…” As Orihime spoke, Shunsui’s body stiffened and Jushiro nearly dropped his mug of tea in surprise. “Coyote Starrk didn’t leave to scorn me. He did it because he loved me… and I have a feeling you know it…”

The room was silent for a long time before Orihime spoke. “I made you a promise and I think I can finally make right…” Orihime rest her head against the pillow and smiled, tears running from the corner of her eyes. “After ninety three years together, we have fought pirates, we have escaped a vampire den, we even made friends with a panther, a chameleon and a snake monkey, we were thrown out of Japan, worshipped in India, and Coyote Starrk sacrificed himself, getting a second chance at saving the little sister he never could. Your contracts are now at an end… Coyote will be free… and everyone… everyone can be together again… in Greece…”

“You’ve always been a good storyteller,” Jushiro said softly, once he had managed to find his voice.

“I just wish he was here to listen.” Orihime sighed.

“He’s on his way.” Shunsui whispered, brushing a strand of white hair from her face.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Orihime laughed. “At least, as far as I’m concerned…”

“I can’t lie to the people I love, not well at least.” Shunsui said, his voice catching at the end.

“I am sorry,” Orihime rasped. “I am sorry that I can’t see you to the end… I’m sorry I wasn’t able to remove your wolf straps… but you’ll manage…”

“He’s coming…” Shunsui gasped, his breath catching painfully in his throat. “He’s coming as fast as he can…”

“Who is dear?” Orihime asked, a pleasant but vacant smile on her face.

“Nobody.” Jushiro answered when it was obvious that Shunsui could not speak. “Get some sleep, Orihime.”

And for two quiet, lazy days Orihime Inoue slept. And on the third day, long after her heart had stopped beating, she slept on.

* * *

 

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_  
I am not there; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sun on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.   
I am the soft stars that shine at night.   
Do not stand at my grave and cry,   
I am not there; I did not die.

Do Not Stand By My Grave And Weep, Mary Elizabeth Frye


	26. The Woods of Arcadia II

** Part XXVI: The Woods of Arcadia **

Coyote Starrk inhaled deeply, the dwindling scent filling his nostrils. He released his breath slowly, as if he couldn’t stand to lose the little bit of Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake he could possess. He looked around the street, his blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, before pushing open the door to the tavern.

“What brings you to Falaisia, stranger? What can I do you for?”

“My business is my own.” Coyote murmured as he looked around the sleepy tavern. They had been here, recently, at least within a month’s time. Coyote’s stomach fluttered with hope and he lowered himself onto a barstool with a heavy plop.

“Well if ya ain’t got business, get to gettin’. We don’t like strangers here, especially strangers with mean looks.” The Barkeep paused a moment, scratching at his unshaven chin in thought. “Best not to leave too late, either. These woods are cursed.”

“How much for the night?” Coyote asked, intrigued by the man’s statement. 

“I don’t think you’d like the place.” The Barkeep muttered, weighing in his mind the cost of trouble against the price of a room.

Coyote swung his legs to the side, standing from the barstool silently. He tossed back his long, brown curls and shot one last look around the room. He opened his satchel, the Barkeep noted the fine camel leather, and placed twenty gold drachmae on the bar with a clatter. “I require room and board for a fortnight.”

“Ah! Welcome, Master…?” The Barkeep cried out jovially, a wide grin spreading his fleshy face.

“Starrk.” He answered simply, his heavy boots pounding on the wooden floor as he walked to the door.

“Master Starrk, I am Christoforos Petros, proprietor and barkeep of this most noble establishment,” Christoforos the Barkeep explained with a grin.

“I am out for the night. I require no further assistance.” Coyote said firmly, his eyes searching out the window, scanning the fog drenched hills.

“What about dinner and breakfast?” Christoforos Petros called after him, scooping the heavy gold coins into his apron. “Wait! Master Starrk!”

Starrk turned and held up a large, gloved hand. “I require no further assistance, Christoforos Petros of Falaisia.”

“Aye, Master Starrk, but I have to warn ya. The woods are cursed, best to stay away.” Christoforos murmured and several patrons shook their heads in agreement. “Especially at night.”

Coyote let the door slam shut behind him before grinning from ear to ear. _I’m counting on it._

* * *

 

The bell jingled at the door, announcing Shunsui and Jushiro’s arrival. The townsfolk of Falaisia dispersed quickly, making room for the two foreigners to approach the bar. Shunsui smirked, speaking to Jushiro in Japanese before leaning against the bar and addressing the room in Greek. “Evening, gentlemen.”

“Ah! Masters Kyoraku and Ukitake.” Christoforos Petros fumbled over toward them, pouring two large glasses of wine. “Have you heard the news? You are no longer the new guys in town.”

Shunsui felt a vicelike grip around his heart, but he knew he must feign ignorance. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned to Jushiro, relaying the message in their own tongue. The Falaisian villagers watched them in awe, it was a rare treat to see the beast hunters from Far Away. “Is that so? And where does our new friend hail from? Surely not as far as we?”

“It’s a mystery.” Christoforos replied with a smile. “I’m afraid I have nothing but speculation.”

“He’s a Turk.” “A Venetian!” “Obviously a mercenary from the Holy Roman Empire.”

One of the townsfolk cleared his throat loudly before turning to face the two foreigners straight on. “I don’t know what he is, but a Foreigner is a foreigner and we’ve had enough of ‘em. Ottomans, Venetians, even Edo or Yamato or whatever ya call yourselves.”

“We call ourselves Samurai, Mr. Kalfas.” Shunsui explained with a smile. “And let me assure you, once our task is complete, we are on our way.”

“Task.” The man laughed to himself. “Oh yes! Your task to eliminate the monsters of our forest. How could I forget? You killed a _werewolf_ last month!”

Jushiro stepped forward. His green eyes narrowed and his low voice rumbled. The townsfolk stared at him in wonder, completely unable to understand a word he spoke.

“Don’t you dare!” A nervous looking man cried out, his forehead breaking out in a thin layer of sweat. “He could be cursing us! It’s a bad omen to speak in unknown tongues!”

“I can assure you, Mr. Gogola.” Shunsui Kyoraku groaned in frustration. “We mean no harm.”

“Strangers bring death. You can’t argue with that fact, Mr. Warrior- _SAN_.” The first man called out in challenge. “Those woods were good when I was young. Stranger came one day, we let ‘em into our fold set him right and now we can’t even step in ‘em woods without bringing death to our house.”

“Well, we don’t mean to upset anyone,” Shunsui explained with a kind smile. “We’ll take our supplies and be on our way.”

“You still staying in that shack on the hill?” Christoforos called over his shoulder as he hefted a large bag of grain onto his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t you know first if that were to change?” Shunsui asked with a laugh, inwardly groaning.

“Well ya know,” Christoforos offered with a wriggle of his eyebrows. “There are several maids of marrying age in the village. Two men can’t keep a house, if ya know what I mean.”

The townsfolk laughed, the tension breaking like ice. Shunsui laughed along easily, relaying to Jushiro what the joke had been. Jushiro laughed, responding in Japanese, “You wouldn’t even know what to do with a woman…”

“Wha’did he say?” Christoforos asked curiously.

“He said no woman would want me.” Shunsui replied, his ears growing red at the chorus of laughter.

“Eh, fine built man like yourself could find a pretty little girl if ya wanted, especially with all that money ya keep on you.” Christoforos teased, placing the last bag of supplies on the counter. “I have a niece, she might be a bit plain but she’s young and unknown by man.”

“Oh, it is such a compliment, but no thank you.” Shunsui bit down on his cheek, resisting the urge to laugh. “I’m afraid no woman would want me, truly.”

“Good evening then, Master Kyoraku.” Christoforos called after him. “And you as well, Master Ukitake.”

They exchanged a look as they stepped out of the tavern, their fake smiles and demeanors falling away. Jushiro nodded curtly and Shunsui understood, they had to keep up the act, at least until they knew who was following them.

* * *

 

 Coyote Starrk nudged the ravaged carcass with his boot, brushing his thumb through the cold blood. The creature had been dead at least four hours. He licked his finger clean, searching the area with intent. The breeze shifted and the hair on the back of his neck bristled. He sniffed the thick air and frowned. “Where are you?”

He climbed a nearby tree, his thick, long nails digging into the bark. He pulled himself onto a dense branch and laid his head against the trunk. He fought to keep his eyes open, red beams of dying sunlight warming his face. His stomach clenched painfully, complaining of hunger but he ignored it, watching with detachment as the sun faded into the West.

With sundown came a salty breeze and Coyote felt rejuvenated. He dropped from the branch, dropping limberly to his feet. He stretched his body, pulling his gloves from his breast pocket and pulling them over his long, thin fingers. He opened his satchel and removed his sickle-shaped blade, a Falcata sword. He licked his lips hungrily, his pronounced canines blindingly white.

And then the wind whipped in another direction and the scent reached him. He nearly hyperventilated, enjoying the rapturous scent so completely, that it filled not only his nose, but his mouth and throat. Another thicker scent began to overpower the first and he wrinkled his nose unhappily, almost furious. His hand tightened around the hilt of the blade and in the next moment he was running.

* * *

 

Jushiro swallowed a mouthful of green tea, the warmth spreading down his chest and to his stomach. He sat beside the window, watching Shunsui unhitch the mules from the wagon. Shunsui’s shirt was slicked against his skin, his pronounced muscles flexing as he carried about with the manual labor. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Jushiro would’ve given in to his arousal.

Jushiro took another sip of tea with a thoughtful frown. Snow was beginning to fall on the mountains behind them and already there was a light dusting around the shack, it was cold. He shivered, pulling his robe more tightly around himself. _Snow will cover our tracks_ , Jushiro thought nervously.

The door banged open and Shunsui stepped into the shack, little flakes of snow melting to the floor. “Brrrrr.”

“You should wear a coat.” Jushiro suggested with a smile, gesturing to a freshly poured cup of tea on the table. Jushiro played his role perfectly, never sure when he was on stage.

“Mmmm.” Shunsui licked his lips after downing the tea in one gulp. “Needs some liquor but it’s still good.”

“Not so fast.” Jushiro chastised halfheartedly, shaking his head as Shunsui poured himself a glass of spirits. “When the green tea is gone. it’s gone, until the Chinese traders return we won’t be able to get more.”

“Well, they should be around the next few days, before winter really hits and the mountain is impassable.” Shunsui looked out the window absently, his eyes focused on the horizon. It was almost unbearable to sit there and pretend as if nothing was happening.

“What do you see?” Jushiro’s deep voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“Hmmm?” Shunsui turned, shaking his head as if to clear it. “What was that, love?”

“Do you see something out there? In the woods?” Jushiro pressed, leaning forward in his chair with expectation. He couldn’t contain his emotions much longer. Something had to give eventually.

“No.” Shunsui answered quickly and firmly, turning away from the window and busying himself with the fire stove.

“Shunsui…” Jushiro’s voice was gentle and coaxing. “Has he come?”

Shunsui exhaled heavily and leaned against the wall of the shack, his dark brown eyes wandering back to the window. He ran a hand over his goatee and shook his head sadly, he had to stick to the plan. “He’s bound to come for me… since she’s gone…”

“If we explain, he’s bound to understand reason! Surely, the dark end you envisage is not the only outcome…” Jushiro crossed his arms over his broad chest, a heavy strand of white hair falling over his shoulder. “After all this time…” Shunsui murmured something under his breath and Jushiro allowed the comment to pass. “Are you hungry?”

“Eh,” Shunsui shrugged his thick wool coat over his shoulders, his finger quickly brushing over the dagger hidden at his waist. “I’m gonna run a perimeter check.”

“Alright,” Jushiro replied quietly.

“Don’t wait up.”

Jushiro sat in his chair, his hands shaking as he reached for his mug of tea. To anyone who cared to look, Jushiro Ukitake was dying. Once a broad shouldered man with incredible strength, he was now reduced to an emaciated appearance, his handsome face sunken around the eyes. And as he sat in his chair, a coughing fit sending little explosions of blood into his handkerchief, he had everyone fooled.

As he sat, infirm and frail, staring out the window, he watched the man in the woods. Every day for weeks, he had sat in that chair, whispering his paranoia, vocalizing his discord with Shunsui. Every day for weeks he let that watcher in the woods think that he had the upper hand.

Jushiro’s face twitched as he fought the urge to smile. Jushiro didn’t mind playing the withering flower role; to be honest it suited his compassion. But it would be unfair to disown the part of him that itched for battle. And he nearly smiled as he thought about his two swords stashed underneath the table. He nearly smiled as his knee knocked against the hilts.

* * *

 

As soon as Shunsui Kyoraku’s contract had expired he had been a threat marked for death. _That bastard,_ Coyote thought with anguish, _that bastard is afraid of what he’ll do…_ And it was true. Shunsui Kyoraku and Coyote Starrk, two shifters from the same Master, were together responsible for destroying five wolf straps and, on his own, Shunsui had destroyed seven more. Twelve wolf straps. That was twelve more pieces separating Sosuke Aizen from his goal.

Coyote wasn’t worried about the contract holders in the woods. Sure they were strong, vicious, and had to follow orders, but they were young, weren’t comfortable with their abilities yet. Coyote was worried about the Master. If Coyote’s intuition was right, the Master would be on his way. It was a race, him against the Master, who could get to Shunsui first.

_‘Stay out of my path, Coyote… I will kill even you if you defy me… and I hate when I have to break my toys…’_ The Master’s warning reverberated in Coyote’s head and he ran even faster, his arms and legs moving in sync. His breath came out in bursts like steam, and he growled, his legs moving so quickly the material of his clothing grew warm. _‘You’ve been a good pet. Go enjoy your freedom… I promise, when it’s time, I’ll put you down gently…’_

Coyote didn’t even slow as he crossed another shifter and, surprisingly, the shifter didn’t bother to stop him. He couldn’t understand why, but it hardly mattered. If anyone tried to stop him, he would kill them. Nothing could stop him from reaching that cabin in the woods of Arcadia.

* * *

 

Shunsui walked in a big circle, not even bothering to scan the forest. His ‘perimeter checks’ were just an excuse to get out of the small cabin, to escape Jushiro’s constant hacking and coughing. Shunsui kicked at a fresh pile of snow, sending it smashing into a nearby tree. All he wanted to do was go inside, grab Jushiro and kiss him. He wanted to kiss his breath away, make him dizzy and then pull him outside. He wanted to lift Jushiro over his shoulder and he wanted to run. He wanted to find Coyote.

Knowing he was out there. That he was close. That he would be seeing them soon. It was almost unbearable. 93 years had passed. That was more time apart, then together. 93 years of servitude. 93 years of pain. 93 years of misery. 93 years of being utterly alone.

He had wondered for 93 years if he would ever see Coyote Starrk again. It had been a terrible thought and it had haunted him. The loss consumed not only him but Jushiro and Orihime as well. Nothing had been the same. Every victory and every joy was tainted by his shadow. Every failure and every heartbreak was devoid of his light.

A sudden urge came over Shunsui and he laughed softly at the idea. He threw his head back and howled, loud and clear and commanding. It felt good, as if something in his chest had lifted. He howled again, even louder and, for the first time in 93 years, a howl answered him back.

**AH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Coyote’s blood boiled, his vision blurring as his eyes seared with heat. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but he had to resist, he couldn’t transform here. Coyote couldn’t afford to expose himself to unknown enemies. His pace quickened and he smirked mischievously.  His alpha was calling him home.

Oh, God. His head swam in ecstasy. Their scents were strong as he ran through the forest. The mountains were crawling with their echoes. The hair on the back of Coyote’s neck raised and gooseflesh prickled over his arms. It felt so good. He felt so free. He realized that he had forgotten what it felt like to hope.

And then he saw it, the little cabin that Shunsui and Jushiro had spent weeks building. It was slightly lopsided, but sturdy, with a modest garden on one side, and a small corral on the other. Coyote skid to a halt, lifting his hand slowly and reaching for the muzzle of the closest mule. It backed against the fence, its back hoof ready to dish out a kick. They began to bray loudly just as Coyote caught movement behind him. The mules, it seemed, were more than just useful transportation.

Coyote regretfully turned away from the cabin, where he knew Jushiro was sitting mere feet away. He could smell the green tea in his mug, _oh that tasteless drink_ , and his stomach panged with want. Jushiro wasn’t who they were after and seeing Jushiro now would only put him in danger. He pulled himself away slowly, continuing uphill, into more mountainous terrain.

Coyote followed Shunsui’s tracks easily, stopping just a few yards shy of where Shunsui had laid down in the snow. Coyote peered at Shunsui’s prone form, thinking, for a moment, that he might be dead. But when Coyote threw his satchel right in the middle of Shunsui’s stomach, the larger man bolted upright, a strange hiss escaping his lips.

“Sleeping outside?” Coyote asked with a smirk.

“Just a little nap.” Shunsui answered, a foolish grin on his face.

“In trouble with the missus?” Coyote teased.

“You know he’d make us pay for that statement.” Shunsui pointed out with a soft laugh.

“You do know you’re being cased, right?” Coyote asked, looking around suspiciously.

“Of course.” Shunsui nearly groaned, climbing to his feet awkwardly. “I’ve just been waiting for you.”

“Is this something Jushiro can’t handle?” Coyote asked.

“He’s getting worse…” Shunsui muttered, his voice trailing off.

“He’s still got the wolf strap…” Coyote countered, a strange pit growing in his stomach.

“Yeah… I guess magic has a limit…” Shunsui whispered.

Coyote cleared his throat. “What’s the plan? I’m assuming you do have one.”

“Like I said, I’ve been waiting for you.” Shunsui sighed heavily, brushing the wet snow from his pants. He reached forward in gesture, extending his arms widely for a hug. Coyote accepted, stepping into the hug awkwardly. “I’m afraid our grand and happy reunion has to wait, Coyote Starrk…”

Shunsui’s eyes went wide, a peculiar tearing sound filling the narrow space between them. He looked down, staring numbly at the curved blade impaling him through the gut. Coyote smiled, arching a brow coolly. “Did you think I’m a fool? Did you think I can’t smell your stench, you fucking little pig?”

“Coyote? It’s me… Coyote… its Shunsui…” Shunsui groaned, dropping to his knees and gripping at the blade weakly. The blood splattered against the snowy ground, bouncing into tiny red balls before falling back to the snow in a steaming pool.

“What have I done? What I have I done? Oh no!” Coyote mocked, waving his hands back and forth dramatically. “Quit fucking around and get up…” Coyote nodded impatiently as Shunsui’s form quivered, the stranger slowly returning to his usual appearance.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Coyote Starrk.” Coyote eyed the transforming man thoughtfully, taking in his handsome appearance and scrutinizing every detail. His dark, curly hair was greasy, his smooth face was a little too elongated. His brown eyes were narrowed and his lips were twisted into a menacing smirk. “I’m not too thrilled to have your blade in my stomach. If you’re not careful, I’ll beat your brains in and fuck your eye sockets.”

Coyote smiled, shrugging easily. If this man, with his fur collared coat and immodestly tight clothing, thought that a few harsh words could still bother Coyote Starrk, he had another think coming. “And to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“Kugo Ginjo,” the man replied, brushing his knuckles against his clothed arm. “Master sure does have a type, eh?”

“I don’t understand what you’re insinuating, except perhaps that he’s in love with his own reflection…” Coyote turned around, plucking his satchel from the ground “I’m more curious about your first statement. Why exactly were you waiting for me?”

“Time is a mortal concept.” Ginjo replied simply. “As an immortal I have no need of it. I figured as soon as you showed up, Kyoraku’s contract had finally ended.”

“Interesting plan and a rather dangerous ability.” Coyote nodded in approval. “But I must apologize, I’m a mortal and time is very fleeting. Get to the point. Why the elaborate set up?”

“The Master has a proposition.” Ginjo explained. “He has an offer that is too good to re-”

“Oh, fuck no.” Coyote spat on the ground. “Go away. Come back with your army. Until then, leave us be.”

“You’ll die.” Ginjo called out to him. “You’ll die if you fight Aizen. I’ve seen how it plays out.” Coyote’s interest piqued, but he kept his head down, rearranging his belongings in the satchel methodically. “He kills you himself.”

“That’s too bad.” Coyote muttered.

“Join me.” Ginjo offered. “I’m like you and there are others like us too. Shunsui Kyoraku can never understand.”

“I don’t understand. How are we alike?” Coyote said skeptically.

“The Master’s rage is terrible.” Ginjo spoke slowly. “His _love_ is even worse.”

“So you don’t work for the Master?” Coyote questioned unsurely.

“Well…” Ginjo replied. “It’s complicated.”

“No. It’s really not.” Coyote spat. “You either work for the Master, work with the Master, or work against the Master.”

“And what will fighting him get you?” Ginjo pressed. “He will torment you in the next life too.”

“I don’t believe in the afterlife.” Coyote answered simply.

“That’s a lie.” Ginjo muttered.

“Why are you here? Why Shunsui Kyoraku?” Coyote asked.

“The Master wishes him dead.” Ginjo said with a shrug. “There’s a great reward for making it happen.”

“So we’re enemies.” Coyote stated matter-of-factly.

“I guess so.” Ginjo agreed. “Should I give you a head start?”

“Don’t make me laugh.” Coyote barked. “Come back with your army.”

“You’re cocky.” Ginjo snarled.

“No, I just know something you don’t know.” Coyote admitted with a smirk.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Ginjo whispered, closing the space between them threateningly.

“Shunsui’s not the only one,” Coyote purred, brushing his lips across Ginjo’s ear softly, “Who can fully transform.”

Coyote watched Ginjo disappear into the forest, his mind racing. It was only a matter of time before the army did arrive, the Master himself included. _God, I hope you’ve been preparing, Shunsui,_ Coyote thought.

“Hey, kid.”

Coyote turned around slowly, somehow managing to keep his face from pulling into a foolish grin. “Hey, Kyoraku. Did you hear all that?”

“Yeah, I did unfortunately…You got… big.” Shunsui realized, approaching Coyote as if he might suddenly blow away in the wind. “You’ve grown tall and broader…” Shunsui took Coyote by the shoulders, holding him at a good distance to look him over. “You’re not a kid anymore…”

Coyote nodded nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder. “I don’t understand it completely, but I think it has to do with being around the Master after my contract expired.”

Shunsui nodded, not understanding, not even caring for an explanation. Coyote Starrk was standing in front of him, inches from him, beautiful and strong and there… actually there. “She really missed you.” He said, finally finding words again.

“Yeah.” Coyote sighed, looking down at the ground to escape Shunsui’s intense gaze.

“He really missed you too.” Shunsui whispered, his fingers touching Coyote’s face softly.

“Yeah. What about you?” Coyote asked, laughing softly, fully expecting a smart and playful response.

“I missed you the most.” Shunsui breathed so softly that Coyote almost missed it entirely.

“I missed you too.” Coyote said after a long pause. “I missed all of you.”

“What you did…” Shunsui exhaled heavily. “Was too much. It was too hard for one person to…”

“It’s over.” Coyote interrupted, bowing slightly at the waist. “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to see Jushiro now.”

“Of course,” Shunsui agreed with a laugh, but when Coyote moved forward Shunsui found that he was frozen in place, his hands wrapping around Coyote in a tight embrace. Coyote smiled sadly, a flicker of something dark in his eyes, and then he leaned into the touch, letting himself go.

“It hurt.” Coyote barely managed to say, his throat constricting painfully. He didn’t cry, maybe even couldn’t, instead those two words released everything he had held in for so long. _It hurt to leave them. It hurt to be alone. It hurt to remember. It hurt to serve the Master. It hurt to be beaten.  It hurt when he thought he was forgotten. It hurt to hurt people. It hurt to be hated. It hurt to be a monster. It hurt to be cursed. It hurt to be unable to help them. It hurt to wonder how they were. It hurt to forget their voices. It hurt to forget their faces. It hurt to dream about them. It hurt to not be able to say goodbye. It hurt to be Coyote Starrk._

Shunsui didn’t know what to say and it probably wouldn’t sound genuine anyway. He couldn’t know what it had been like, he couldn’t understand absolute despair. But he loved Coyote and he had his share of hurt. So they stood there, for a long time, holding one another. Shunsui too afraid to let go incase Coyote might disappear.

They walked by starlight back to the cabin. They didn’t speak but it was a comfortable silence and Shunsui couldn’t help but admire the manly physique that Coyote now possessed. He had always been handsome, charming even, but now he radiated.

Jushiro was waiting at the door of the cabin, looking pale and emaciated but when he saw Coyote his green eyes lit up and the warmth reached his cheeks. He rushed forward and Coyote threw out his arms, welcoming him into an embrace. But instead Jushiro dropped to his knees, his cold hands searching for his.

Jushiro planted kisses over Coyote’s gloved hands, pausing only a moment to reach down and kiss his feet. Coyote’s eyes widened in surprise and he dipped down quickly, pulling Jushiro to his feet. Coyote kissed Jushiro on the lips, on the forehead, on the cheeks before resting his head on Jushiro’s shoulder.

“You came back.” Jushiro spoke softly, his long white hair falling into his face. “You came back.”

“Of course I came back.” Coyote murmured, twirling a strand of white hair around his finger. “This is where I belong.”

“You grew up.” Jushiro said after a long stretch of silence. “Somehow you ended up even more handsome…”

“… than Shunsui…” Coyote added with a straight face. “Yes, I know. It was previously though impossible, but I have done it.”

“Watch it,” Shunsui said, rapping Coyote on top of his head playfully. “Lying makes your nose grow.”

“We need to discuss our plan,” Coyote said reluctantly. “There isn’t much time.”

“Don’t worry, we have a few friends keeping lookout tonight.” Shunsui explained.

“Yeah, forget everyone else.” Jushiro said softly. “Tonight it’s just us. Tonight you’re ours.”

Coyote meant to laugh at the statement but instead he shivered, surprised as Jushiro’s fingers danced across his shoulder. He looked at Jushiro’s face, his cheeks stained pink and his green eyes hooded with lust. “Hey, uh…” And then every thought in the world evaporated as Shunsui’s mouth crushed against his.


	27. Carcer

** Part XXVII: Carcer **

Coyote woke slowly, the warmth beside him and the soft sheets making it nearly impossible to withdraw from the bed. He stretched, his eyes still closed, and he jumped, surprised that both his hands had brushed across exposed flesh. His eyes opened and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. He was awake and he remembered.

Coyote sat up, the sheet pooling at his waist, and looked down at the two men still sleeping alongside him. Coyote combed his fingers through his hair and sighed, pulling his knees up toward his chest. He wanted to touch them, to smooth their disheveled hair and feel their chests move up and down with each breath. He leaned to the side slowly, lowering himself until his lips brushed against Jushiro’s. And then he switched, his lips softly touching Shunsui’s.

Coyote smiled widely as he stood, stepping carefully around the bodies in the bed before leaping off, onto the floor. Coyote reached for his pants, pulling them on and tying his cord lazily. He scratched his belly, rather pleased with himself for the way last night had transpired. _Not too shabby, Starrk,_ Coyote thought, grinning to himself foolishly.

And then he stepped on something… _and it moved_ … Coyote caught himself as he fell forward, his weight slamming the wooden table into the wall of the cabin. Coyote cursed and then yelped as the thing let out a terrible cry. The noise was nearly indescribable, almost like a braying mule with a head cold.

Coyote looked down and snarled, plucking the black and white creature from the ground. He lifted the _thing_ into the air, considering seriously whether to throw it out the window. “Wait! Oh no!” Jushiro sat up in bed, his fingers wiggling in gesture. He swung his legs to the side and stood, rushing toward Coyote in only the most modest of underclothing. “You haven’t been introduced.”

Coyote looked from the creature to Jushiro in confusion. “It’s a fat pigeon, no?” Coyote questioned, rather disgusted to be holding the thing, its slick feathers brushing his hand.

“Oh! Shush!” Jushiro exclaimed as he took the bird, cradling it to his chest.

And in the next moment the bird had disappeared and Jushiro was holding a boy who wriggled and struggled to break free. “Put me down, Ukitake. Put me down this instant! And you! You stepped on me! You had no right to pick me up, Starrk!”

Coyote sat down, scratching his head in confusion. He stared at the small boy with his insignificant, thin body and his shock of white hair. Coyote looked from the boy to Jushiro and then back again. “Are you a mountain troll?”

“You know what?” the boy said calmly. “Fuck you. I’m going outside.”

“What just happened?” Coyote asked once the door had been pulled shut behind the boy. He had been thoroughly befuddled by the exchange.

“You just met Toshiro Hitsugaya, he’s one of us… sort of…” Shunsui mumbled from bed. He rolled onto his side, his bare body wrapped elegantly with the tangled sheets. “He’s not so bad if you learn how to handle him.”

“He turns into a fat pigeon? Please say this is not part of your plan?” Coyote whispered, crossing the room and climbing onto the bed.

“Too early to discuss the plan…” Shunsui said with a yawn. He leaned forward, his mouth pressing against Coyote’s bare shoulder. “Good morning, handsome.”

Coyote opened his mouth to protest but closed it again, a deep blush staining his cheeks. “Why is that kid here?”

“He’s not a child,” Jushiro said. He began to measure out green tea leaves and put them in the tea pot. “In fact, he’s older than us.”

“He’s older than _me_.” Renji Abarai spoke suddenly, dropping from the roof, the wooden floor groaning from the abuse. “He’s not too bad. Bark is worse than his bite.”

“Where did you come from?” Coyote asked with a laugh. He looked around the room, fully expecting to see an entire audience of people. “Shifters are coming out of the woodwork…” Coyote grasped Renji’s hand, shaking firmly.

“Glad you’re back, man.” Renji said with a smile. “What you did, man, that’s amazin’, I know I couldn’t do extra time like that…”

“Didn’t you sign _two_ contracts?” Coyote asked, raising a brow skeptically.

“Yeah, I did. But I also got something from it…” Renji explained with a frown. “You did it for free.”

“It’s because I’m stupid,” Coyote mouthed, an ironic smile twisting his face.

* * *

 

Coyote stood on the far side, away from the group. He watched as Shunsui cut the watermelon with his sword, to the delight and applause of his spectators. Jushiro sat down, sipping from his mug religiously, constantly turning to the side to hide and suppress his cough. Renji had grabbed a quarter of watermelon and buried his face deep into the juicy fruit, wetness dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Toshiro was armed with a spoon, digging at the flesh of the melon and scooping it into his mouth happily. Coyote had never quite felt so out of place.

“Melon?” Shunsui offered, picking up a quarter and waving it in the air in presentation.

“No thanks.” Coyote answered, turning his back toward the others and brushing his hand along the mule’s back. The mule was cute, he decided, with dusty blonde fur and a diverting mouth. The mule looked bored and as if it were tired of the same old hay, but it did love to be scratched between the ears and Coyote was happy to oblige. The mule also didn’t look at him with sad eyes.

“What’s his name?” Coyote asked suddenly, turning toward Shunsui and Jushiro.

They looked at one another and then Jushiro smiled. “His name is S-”

“Well, well, well,” a throaty voice interrupted, the sound of purring escaping past his lips. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez smiled his crooked smile, leaning against the fence of the corral. “Aren’t you a big boy now.”

“You’re here.” Coyote said, only a bit surprised. Renji had known all along that Grimmjow would join them at the end.

“Ichigo made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Grimmjow said, his face twisting upward into a devious grin.

“Where is Ichigo?” Coyote asked, looking around expectantly.

“He’s with the Elders.” Renji explained. “And now that we’re all here, that’s where we’re goin’ too.”

“But the Master…” Coyote warned.

“We are running out of time.” Shunsui cut him off. “We need to go now.”

“I’ve spent the last three months walking.” Coyote said, his blue eyes widening.

“Look at this big fuckin’ ass we got, just to carry ya.” Grimmjow said, slapping his hand against the mule’s dock. Coyote narrowed his eyes in distaste as the mule brayed in annoyance. Grimmjow laughed and crossed his arms. “Need help up, fair little maiden?”

“Fuck you.” Coyote said, his anger boiling up inside. He pushed Grimmjow roughly and Grimmjow’s smile faded as he slid backward a few steps.

Shunsui and Renji shared a look and Grimmjow turned to face them, he gestured to Coyote and they nodded slowly, reluctantly. With one solid punch, directly to the face, Coyote was knocked unconscious. Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and with a sigh lifted Coyote from the ground. “Master’s already watching.”

“And he’s getting closer.” Shunsui nodded his head in agreement.

“We can’t fight him as we are.” Renji said.

“Then quit yer bitchin’ and get walking.” Grimmjow suggested. “I’m already walking.”

“And where are you walking?” Toshiro asked impatiently.

“I happen to be an elder. I know exactly where I’m going…” Grimmjow replied slowly.

“Go ahead, walk, it’ll take you days.” Toshiro said as he scanned the forest line. “Or you could come with me; we’ll be there in an hour or two.”

“Nah. That’s impossible.” Grimmjow growled, more in disbelief than anger.

Toshiro turned slightly, his large turquoise eyes glittering with defiance. “I was put in charge of this mission, Jaegerjaquez. I will take Starrk to the Elders, and I will do it today.”

“Listen here, you tiny bastard, I don’t give a fuck what the elders want, but I don’t really feel like walking, so talk, I’ll listen…” Grimmjow barked.

Toshiro smiled in victory before turning, a shiver travelling over his small body. He seemed to be shrinking and Grimmjow watched with curiosity. The back of his spiky white hair turned black and then black feathers shot down his spine. It was as if his hair melted, white feathers sprouting from his protruding belly. His feet thinned and spread out, his toes webbing. And then he made a noise, as if he were trying to sing scales but there was something very scratchy in his throat.

Grimmjow rubbed his arms, realizing as he exhaled that his breath spiraled into smoke. Renji shuddered violently and bounced from one leg to the other uncomfortably, muttering something about being cold blooded. Shunsui took off his shirt, wrapping it around Jushiro’s shoulders for warmth.

Snow began to fall. Beautiful, fresh snow blanketed the ground and with another happy vocalization, Toshiro slid on his belly for a few yards, flapping his flightless wings as he stood back up. The little penguin, less than two feet tall, waddled around the others and then began to peck at the ground. It moved rock after rock into a circle, creating a large nest of pebbles. The penguin called again loudly, all the while the temperature dropping lower and lower.

There was a flash of blinding blue light and then a huge gust of wind, shooting up from the rocky nest. The penguin began to change, began to grow. The wings spread and the body shot upward. The sun above was blocked from view and ice began to crystallize on their skin. The penguin, if you could still call it that, had grown larger than a house, its hard feathers snapping trees as it expanded.

The penguin brayed noisily, tilting his head from side to side impatiently. Jushiro stepped forward, so cold he felt as if his bones might break. He grabbed onto the flipper, climbing the feathers until he had reached the back and the penguin nodded his head up and down in confirmation.

Grimmjow threw Coyote, still unconscious into the air, grimacing as he nearly slid right off the other side of the penguin’s back. Renji hissed in irritation, swinging forward and securing Coyote, making sure to turn around and scowl at Grimmjow. “This is weird. I don’t wanna get on this whale thing.”

Shunsui’s hand pinched at the base of Grimmjow’s neck as he pushed him forward. “Come on, kitty kitty. It’s time to go.”

Once everyone was on top of the beast’s back, their hands gripping firmly onto the hardened feathers, the penguin moved, nudging his beak against the now miniscule nest. He threw the pebbles, this way and that and with another burst of frozen air they dropped out of the atmosphere.

There was no bottom, there was no stopping. Wind rushed past them, snow and ice slashing across their bodies like whips. Shunsui reached for Jushiro’s hand, holding onto him tightly as they descended, free fall, down the tunnel. And then, with an enormous splash that knocked them all apart, they were in icy water.

“Jushiro!” Shunsui yelled, paddling helplessly as his body began to lock up.

“I can’t move…” Renji groaned, his entire body rigid and white. “I… can’t…mo…ve…”

Grimmjow transformed instantly, his panther form swimming much more easily toward where Jushiro had landed. The water was clear but beneath him it was pure blackness and he searched for white hair quickly, spitting water from his mouth unhappily.

Jushiro had been unable to hold onto the oily feathers and when the water had enveloped him he had gotten stuck in the current and sucked downward. He held his breath. Shunsui would come get him. Shunsui would pull him up. Shunsui would give him air.

And then he saw him, brown curls drifting in the water as he descended. Jushiro’s stomach knotted. It wasn’t Shunsui swimming, it was Coyote, unconscious and rapidly sinking. Jushiro’s chest burned and he pushed the impending coughing fit back down. He swam upward desperately, the weight of the water nearly unbearable. He reached out but missed, Coyote sinking past him. Jushiro swam down, grabbing Coyote by the ankle and pulling. He didn’t even know if up meant air but he swam anyway, dragging Coyote. On top of the water, people were nearly weightless, but underwater, where currents and resistance were in effect, it was quite a task to drag someone along behind.

Jushiro caught a flash of blue and swam toward it, praying that it wasn’t a mistake. Blue and white filled his vision as his last bit of breath escaped, sending water pouring down his throat. A small hand pulled his and they shot upward at inhuman speed.

Air! Sweet, beautiful air. Jushiro gasped and coughed, blood and water spraying the stone floor. Coyote was dragged across the rough ground, his head being turned every which way. Toshiro climbed onto his chest, pressing his hands over his heart and pushing. Water leaked from Coyote’s mouth and Toshiro sighed, standing quickly.

“Ukitake, can you walk?” Toshiro asked offering his hand to help Jushiro to his feet.

“I don’t know…” Jushiro admitted, straightening his kimono as he looked around the glittering cavern.

“Here,” Shunsui said, appearing beside him. He hoisted Jushiro onto the mule, placing a kiss on Jushiro’s hands. “You should ride. I’ll carry Coyote.”

“What the fuck was that? You can’t just drown people! You mother fucker. You shitty little dwarf!” Grimmjow snarled, kicking out at the stone wall in anger. He looked around the tavern, peering up at the large opening in the ceiling. “Where the fuck are we?”

“Listen, Jaegerjaquez,” Toshiro said matter-of-factly. “Don’t get so excited. We’re beneath the Court.”

“I’ve been here before.” Jushiro whispered, hopping down from the mule’s back. “I know where I am.”

“That’s impossible.” Toshiro said with a shake of his head.

“I haven’t even been down here.” Grimmjow said softly, scratching his finger along a crystal lodged inside the wall.  

“It’s pretty.” Renji said between chattering teeth.

“Sure,” Toshiro said, shrugging. “We need to leave quickly, before we disturb the residents.”

“The residents?” Grimmjow said, arching a brow with a smirk. “Please tell me there’s a rookery of penguins hiding behind that rock! Oh please…” Grimmjow rubbed his hands devilishly. “I wanna chase those lil’ fatties. Send ‘em waddlin’ away… I wonder how they taste…”

“You are absolutely undeserving of Elder status.” Toshiro said with a disappointed frown. He gestured to the group to continue. “It’s just a little further. Just up those steps.” Shunsui looked up and up and up, the top of the stairs not even within view. There had to be more than five thousand steps in front of them, some plainly in poor shape. “The sooner we start the sooner we finish.”

“Ah, fuck.” Grimmjow spat. “I’m starting to wonder if it’s worth it. I don’t even really care if the Master wins or not.”

“Jaegerjaquez, I can’t make you do it.” Toshiro admitted, his round cheeks reddening. “But I can only begin to describe the throne room,” Toshiro paused for dramatic effect. “If you think this is beautiful, just wait… the ceiling is one hundred feet high; the room is solid marble and the thrones! All six are elegantly carved out of the finest whale bone.”

“That’s a lotta fuckin’ steps.” Grimmjow complained.

“Did I mention treasure?” Toshiro asked, arching a white brow. “I know about all your little dens. They’re nothing. Every treasure you’ve come to possess is dwarfed compared to the beauty here.”

“Those are fightin’ words, ya bastard.” Grimmjow said with a smirk, resting his arm on Toshiro’s head. “But you’ve got my interest.” Grimmjow pushed off from Toshiro, nearly knocking the small boy to the ground. “Come on, slow asses. It’s only a few thousand steps.”

_Chi-chi-chi._ A small, little hiss filled the cavern and the group turned curiously, searching for the source of the noise. Toshiro shook his head, smacking the mule on the ass impatiently.

“What was that?” Renji asked, his beady brown eyes morphing instantly. His sclera yellowed, his pupils elongated into slits and blackened. He scanned the room, a frown twisting his lips downward. “It’s too cold in here, I can’t see… wait…”

“What?” Grimmjow hissed, barely resisting the urge to shake the answer from Renji.

_Chi-chi-chi._

“There are dozens… maybe hundreds… in… in the lake…” Renji’s voice dropped low, nothing more than a nervous whisper.

“What? What the fuck is it?” Grimmjow demanded.

“It’s nothing for you to be considered about,” Toshiro said. “But we _are_ in their home; we need to get moving…”

“Are they gonna try to eat us?” Grimmjow asked, turning to face Toshiro. “’Cause I ain’t letting no fuckin’ lake monster eat me.”

“The more you worry, the stronger they become.” Toshiro sighed, realizing that he owed an explanation. “That is why we cannot dwell here. They feed off of us. If we are angry, sad, scared, hurt, they sense that…”

“What are they?” Jushiro asked, stepping toward the lake curiously. “Demons?”

“No.” Toshiro tilted his head from side to side as if the question was absurd. “We are in Carcer.”

“The legendary prison guarded by the most powerful being on Earth,” Grimmjow muttered to himself, the wheels in his head turning rapidly.

“A prison for whom?” Shunsui asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

“Masters.” Toshiro said simply.

“You mean to tell me that those _things_ are Masters?” Renji asked, gripping the stone wall tightly.

“Not the Masters themselves, but their souls. Their souls are ugly, aren’t they?”

“How come I’ve never been down here?” Grimmjow asked, peering into the water curiously, disappointed that he couldn’t see anything. “I didn’t even know if it really existed…”

“You were always welcome here. You chose your own path,” Toshiro said irritably. “The Elders have guarded this cave for eight millennia.”

“Is Aizen’s soul in there?” Shunsui asked, kneeling beside the icy water and dipping his hand in.

_Chi-chi-chi._

“Not for long.” Toshiro admitted. “He has already selected a vessel…” Toshiro paused, his turquoise eyes searching Coyote. “Starrk cannot be allowed to wake up in this place.”

“Why?” Jushiro asked, his deep voice full of worry.

“Remember what I said the first time I met you?” Toshiro questioned impatiently. “There is more than one way to revive a Master… It doesn’t matter who he was before or how much he tries to resist, for now, Coyote Starrk cannot be trusted.”

_Chi-chi-chi._

“If this is Carcer, what is Xibalba?” Shunsui asked suddenly, unable to understand the situation entirely.

“Xibalba?” Renji frowned thoughtfully. Grimmjow made a face of confusion and scratched his hand through his unruly blue hair. But Toshiro’s body tensed, his eyes darting away quickly. “What’s Xibalba?”

“Xibalba is a cave, I would guess pretty similar to this one, with a lake… and a dragon…” Shunsui began to explain, wracking his brain for the details of his memory.

“Shhhh…” Toshiro hissed, his small hand pressing into Shunsui’s stomach in warning. “You mustn’t speak of such a place… how could you even know?”

“I…” Shunsui began unsurely. “I’ve been there, I think…”

_Chi-Chi-Chi._

“Who have you told?” Toshiro snapped, thrusting his finger into Shunsui’s shoulder pointedly. “Who else knows?”

“What the fuck?” Shunsui murmured in confusion, grabbing Toshiro’s hand and holding it away from him. “I haven’t told anyone… why?”

“I’ve never even heard of Xibababala,” Grimmjow whispered to Renji. “What about you?”

“We need to speak _and_ walk…” Toshiro instructed impatiently. “We are losing time.”

“Slave driver…” Grimmjow hissed, jogging up the stairs confidently. He shot a look over his shoulder at Renji and smirked, “Oops… sorry, I forgot that’s a touchy subject for ya, ain’t it?”

“Fuck you,” Renji spat, taking the stairs three at a time to catch up with Grimmjow. He muttered under his breath, “Fuckin’ bitch.”

“Xibalba is the opposite of Carcer,” Toshiro explained, finally freeing his hand from Shunsui’s grip. He took the stairs slowly, measuredly, turning every so often to check on the mule that was carrying Coyote. “The Twelve Lords of Xibalba rule over six houses filled with torture and humiliation… it is a place of death and misery…”

“Sounds like somethin’ the Master would like,” Grimmjow added with a smirk. “Fuckin’ bastard.”

“It is not a place anyone could like,” Toshiro barked angrily. He was unexpectedly riled by Grimmjow’s comment, and he clenched his fists at his side as he walked. “It is simply where Masters come from. I mean, they are a race not so different from shifters, they’re not even really called Masters… they’re Xibalbans…”

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Jushiro said softly, conserving his breath for the horrendous task ahead of them. “But if this is a prison, where is everyone? Why are there no guards?”

“Carcer has only one guard…” Toshiro said, his voice uneven as he climbed. “The Warden.”

“They say the Warden is the strongest man on Earth,” Renji called over his shoulder, wiping sweat from his temple. His long, red hair draped down his back and, in the silvery light of the cave, he couldn’t have looked more beautiful. He smiled a crooked smile and slapped Grimmjow on the shoulder, “If we only had a _real_ Elder to tell us more…”

“Don’t pay so much mind to legend.” Toshiro insisted.

“He must be shy,” Shunsui suggested, winking at Jushiro. “”Cause we went swimming through his prisoners and he didn’t say a damn word.” He reached out slowly, wrapping his hand around Jushiro’s cold one. “It’s spooky, isn’t it? I keep thinking of them like ghosts, hitching a ride or something…”

“The Warden doesn’t have to be here to know exactly what each and every prisoner is doing at any given moment…”Toshiro explained, his curved nose lifted in the air indignantly.

“I’m amazed by your adeptness to servitude,” Grimmjow said, shaking his head in distaste. “Ya love workin’ for the Elders… you’re like a lil’ fuckin’ dog… waitin’ for a treat or a belly rub…”

“I’m amazed as well. You can use words like adeptness and servitude in the same breath as ‘lil’ fuckin’ dog’.” Shunsui teased, a smile spreading from ear to ear. “Leave the little guy alone… or at least know better than to insult dogs… I happen to be fairly fond of them…”

“We should stop talking now.” Toshiro instructed. “This next part of our journey should be silent.”

“I kinda have a feelin’ we’re bein’ punished,” Renji whispered to Grimmjow.

“You are.” Toshiro said firmly, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

 

“You poor thing,” Jushiro sighed, sliding off the mule and smoothing his hand over its hair. “You did me quite a favor back there.” Jushiro nuzzled against the mule’s thick neck, speaking soothing words to the exhausted creature.

“I’m getting jealous of a donkey.” Shunsui whispered, his lips brushing against Jushiro’s ear. Jushiro swatted Shunsui away, a serious look on his face. It broke and Jushiro smiled, a small, heartwarming giggle escaping his lips. “Oh… that sound… it was Heaven on Earth…”

“We are on a mission.” Jushiro said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. “We don’t have time for frivolity.”

“You’re so mean,” Shunsui complained playfully, lifting Coyote’s still unconscious body from the mule. “I just climbed the staircase from Hell… I deserve a break…”

“We don’t have time.” Toshiro interrupted, straightening up from a bent position. He looked tired but then his face became impassive once more and the others knew he meant business.

“Finally!” Grimmjow shouted, taking a few steps until he reached a marble corridor. “We’re fuckin’ here, ya bastards!”

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!” A man’s voice boomed sternly as he leaned forward in his throne. He was an old man with a scarred, bald head and long, white beard that ended past his waist. He scanned the group humorlessly before sitting back in his chair and gesturing Grimmjow forward. “You’re three thousand years late, Jaegerjaquez…”

Shunsui looked up at the six ornamented thrones in awe. Each one was marvelously crafted, putting every single human King to shame. And in the thrones were the most beautiful shifters Shunsui had ever seen. There was something special about them, he could sense that these were powerful people, people to be respected. Ichigo smiled warmly and Shunsui waved, immediately feeling foolish. Shunsui smiled back as Ichigo returned the gesture sheepishly.

“Grand Elder, Genryusai Yamamoto,” Toshiro announced, bowing down on one knee. He rose, moving to the next throne, where a beautiful woman sat, “Grand Healer, Retsu Unohana.” He sank down on one knee and slowly lifted his head, returning Unohana’s smile. “Grand Alchemist, Kisuke Urahara,” Toshiro kneeled down.

“Hello! Hello!” Kisuke Urahara sat forward, crossing his legs and narrowing his eyes. “It’s a pleasure…”

“Grand Sage, Ichigo Kurosaki,” Toshiro rolled his eyes at Urahara and moved onward, bowing obediently in front of Ichigo. “Grand Hunter, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,” Toshiro said reluctantly, his hesitance evident in his voice. He bowed rigidly, ignoring the smirk on Grimmjow’s face. “And the Grand Warlock, Shinji Hirako,” As Toshiro spoke, he turned, gesturing toward the mule. He bowed quickly, climbing to his feet with a sigh.

“Introducing…” Toshiro began.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Jushiro blurted, looking from the mule to Toshiro to the shifters above on their thrones. “We came for help… but the truth is you need us too. You need our help. Stop acting like… the… Emperor. This is ridiculous. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Jushiro Ukitake.” Retsu Unohana stood, her blue and silvery white dress flowing around her as she walked. “Or rather Ukitake Jushiro,” she pressed her hand to his chest, her dark hair falling around her face. She looked up sadly, her hand clenching into a fist around his shirt. “You’re sick.”

“Yes,” Jushiro sighed, frustrated that it was him and not Coyote who was being addressed.

“And you’ve been cursed…” Unohana whispered, her soft hands smoothing over his shoulders.

“Yes.” Jushiro confirmed. “But haven’t we all…”

“You had brown hair the last time I saw you…” Unohana said softly, her fingers brushing through Jushiro’s hair. “You were beautiful and so young but very dead when your mother brought you to me…”

“What?” Shunsui asked, stepping forward.

“You were the spirit on the mountain.” Jushiro realized.  Unohana nodded slowly, walking back to her throne. She smiled and turned to face Yamamoto, as if declaring that her interruption was finished.

“”Xcuse me,” a handsome but lanky blonde said as he stepped around Jushiro and Shunsui. He snapped his fingers and a page rushed forward, offering a robe for the naked man to cover up with. The man smiled, exposing two rows of large, perfectly white teeth. He extended his hand and shook calmly. “Shinji Hirako, pleased ta meet ya.”

“Did anybody else know about the mule?” Renji said under his breath, watching the blonde man take his seat on his throne.

“I did.” Grimmjow said with a smirk. “I never forget an ass.”

“Hitsugaya, this is rather unorthodox…” Yamamato complained. “Unruly even…”

“My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, I’m a shifter.” Shunsui stepped forward slowly. “I have spent the last ninety years tracking down other shifters and destroying their wolf straps… My Master is coming to kill me.”

“It is my belief,” Toshiro said hesitantly. “That Aizen plans on using a vessel-...”

“He plans on using Shunsui Kyoraku?” Yamamoto asked, scoffing humorlessly. “Impossible. If he rejects the Master, as he clearly has done, it is impossible.”

“I think he means Coyote Starrk,” Shinji explained with a smile. “The poor little soul lying on the floor.”

“Bring him to us.” Yamamoto ordered. Toshiro nodded wordlessly, turning around and walking to where Coyote had been left, unceremoniously, when Shinji had transformed. Despite his miniscule frame, Toshiro easily lifted Coyote, carrying him to where Yamamoto sat. Jushiro’s hands twitched, brushing against the hilts of his swords, hidden beneath his kimono.

“You shouldn’t have brought him here,” Yamamoto barked, surveying Coyote with unease. “He’s too far gone.”

“What do you mean he’s too far gone?” Jushiro demanded, straightening up to his full height and charging toward the thrones. “He wants nothing more than to destroy the Master…”

“Want and ability are two very separate things,” Grimmjow noted with a frown.

“I hate to say it, but you might be right,” Unohana sighed, looking away from Coyote. “It is beyond my ability to save him…”

“Save him from what?” Shunsui shouted, the vein at his temple throbbing. “Hitsugaya came to _us_ , with Ichigo, they said they could help us! They told us that the Master was trying to… to… possess Coyote… but… we’re here… how can you not fix it…”

“Now, now, children,” Kisuke Urahara interjected, waving a fan in front of his face mysteriously. “No one has given me a chance to speak.”

“Speak.” Yamamoto said dryly.

“His Master is Sosuke Aizen?” Urahara questioned. “And they had a _special_ …err… intimate relationship?”

“Yeah,” Shunsui answered awkwardly, rubbing his arms and neck.

“You hold a lot of power over a person,” Urahara spoke softly, almost as if to himself. “When you treat them badly, cause them pain… when you hurt them, you become larger than life… the villain becomes the sun in the sky and the earth underfoot…”

“He’s saying Aizen fucked him up in the head,” Shinji said with a wave of his hand. “It’s gonna be hard for Coyote to reject his Master.”

“And if he can’t reject the Master?” Shunsui asked, already knowing the answer.

“Aizen will take control of his body like a parasite, living, breathing, eating inside. He’ll obtain the 666 pieces of himself and leave Coyote’s used, empty shell to rot.” Shinji said with a frown.

“But if he does reject him?” Jushiro questioned.

“Then Aizen will only be thwarted until the next moon cycle, when he will come and murder Shunsui Kyoraku, Coyote Starrk, and because you’re there, you…” Urahara reasoned objectively. “He will use his other contract holders and, within the next few months, he will be complete and in the flesh…”

“Sounds like a hopeless case,” Grimmjow said with a chuckle. “I’m in.”

“You’re ‘in’ what?” Yamamoto said with a scowl.

“I know Coyote Starrk,” Ichigo said after a long pause. “He is full of sadness and laden with guilt. He is the perfect vessel.” Ichigo’s brown eyes cast downward, his face darkening. “But I know better than anyone what it’s like. I know what Coyote must do… and I think… I know… Coyote can win. He’s not a lost cause.”

“Thank you,” Jushiro breathed, not even sure if Ichigo’s words could make a difference. He couldn’t understand and he couldn’t comprehend. How could anyone think of Coyote Starrk as a failure, as a quitter, as a hopeless case…?

“If he fails, another Master will be walking the Earth.” Yamamoto countered. “His power is enormous while he is contained, the vessel will be stronger than any of us, and when he does return to his true form, not even the six of us could stop him…”

“I’m afraid the risk is too great,” Unohana sighed.

“I order Coyote Starrk to d-”

“Hey,” Grimmjow interrupted loudly. He stood, marking his throne with scuffs from his boots. “I was told I was the Grand… Grand Warrior... or Hunter… yeah, As Grand Hunter, I say we take a vote. I say we give the lil’ cub a chance.”

“A vote? Ludicrous.” Yamamoto snarled. “You have the audacity to show up and the same day start blasting orders… I think you…”

“I vote Nay,” Ichigo said firmly. “Coyote Starrk should not be put to death.”

“Nay,” Urahara agreed, nodding his head and fanning himself.

“Nay, Nay, Nay,” Shinji said with a wide grin.

“Aye.” Unohana spoke up, looking around the chamber in challenge.

“Four against, two for,” Toshiro said after a long pause.

“We are on the losing side of an eternal war,” Yamamoto spoke with disappointment. “And the four of you would compromise us so…Hitsugaya, you will continue to remain with Coyote Starrk at all times.” Yamamoto instructed. “If he turns, kill him immediately. Vote or no vote, I am still in charge…”

“Yes, Sir.” Toshiro nodded his head obediently.

“If either of you,” Yamamoto hissed, looking from Jushiro to Shunsui, “do anything to keep Hitsugaya or any of the Elders from their duties, you will be killed. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Shunsui said, nodding his head in understanding.

“Sure.” Jushiro spat, his green eyes narrowed in dislike and distrust.

Yamamoto stood, walking from the chamber wordlessly. Once he left the room let out a collective sigh. Grimmjow threw his legs over the side of his throne and stretched, letting out a tiny purr of contentment. “That was close…”

“It went exactly as I said it would,” Toshiro said with exasperation. “I told you that he would-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Grimmjow muttered, stifling a yawn. “You actually came through, kid…”

“I’m not a kid.” Toshiro mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah… shhhh…” Grimmjow said tiredly. “It’s time for a nap.”

“Ya useless sack’a shit.” Shinji said with a groan. “We’re at the fun part.”

“There’s nothing fun about waiting…” Grimmjow replied. “I’m gonna sleep to store up my energy, ya stupid bastard.”

“Kyoraku,” Urahara called out, his playful demeanor gone. “Bring Coyote, we’re going to my lab.”

“You have a lab?” Shunsui asked curiously, lifting Coyote from the ground and hoisting him over his shoulder. Urahara rolled his eyes and Shunsui shrugged in concession. “Guess that’s a dumb question, you being an alchemist…”

 “You’re very brave to stand up to the Grand Elder,” Unohana said to Jushiro, her fingers rubbing against the arm of her throne.

“We’ve spent the last 60 years planning this day…” Jushiro admitted, looking around at each person in the room. “We’ve come so far, we can’t fail Coyote now.”

“Do you understand why I voted the way I did?” Unohana asked, a tight smile on her lips. “No hard feelings, right?”

“Toshiro’s smart,” Jushiro replied simply. “He knew Yamamoto would order Coyote’s death, he knew you would agree… As hard as Shunsui and I have worked, this plan is really Toshiro’s…”

“Urahara, take Coyote and Shunsui,” Unohana instructed. “Jushiro is staying with me.”

“What?” Shunsui snapped, his eyes narrowing. “Why?”

“I can see you care for one another greatly, but you have nothing to fear,” Unohana rose from her throne, her heels slapping against the marble floor with distinction. “I am a vain and prideful woman… I simply hate to see my work undone…” Unohana paused, a wickedly sensual smile spreading her face. “I think Jushiro could use a little _mountain_ air, don’t you?”

“Right then, come along,” Urahara instructed Shunsui, his personality seemingly split. In one instant, he was bright and cheery, with the appearance of a fool and, then the next he was dangerous, scheming, and intimidating…

“Can you really help Coyote?” Jushiro questioned, his hope trembling up and down like a wave.

“Of course,” Urahara said with a laugh. “I’m a bloody genius.”

 

 


	28. The Deed

**Part XXVIII: The Deed**

_The chickens scratched at the ground, searching for food, kicking dirt in every direction. The hens clucked nervously as one of the larger roosters circled, his carnal desires clearly evident as he weaved in and out of the group of hens menacingly. A small pebble struck the rooster, causing no pain, but clearly offending him, and all of the chickens scattered fearfully, squawking and flapping their wings with indignation._

_“Stupid bird.” Shunsui Kyoraku grumbled, tossing another rock into the air and catching it. He sat on the lowest step, his knees jutting out awkwardly as only an adolescent’s at the dawn of puberty could. “Leave those girls alone.”_

_“They’re just chickens.” The gardener reminded him gently. “If they don’t do the deed, they’ll be no more of ‘em.”_

_Shunsui looked at one of the smaller hens, her feathers sparse and ugly from being torn out by a rooster doing the deed. “Gross.”_

_“Ukitake-sama!” Shunsui turned in surprise as a woman burst out of the house, wringing her hands in her apron. Her face was blanched and pinched tightly at the mouth but Shunsui could only stare at the bloody prints left on her white clothing. “He’s gone, Ukitake-sama!”_

_Shunsui tilted his head from side to side, spinning around on the step to look from Ukitake-san to his own father. There was blood on the nursemaid and she was speaking gibberish… Shunsui’s stomach twisted into knots as Jushiro’s father crashed onto the ground, his hand gripping uselessly at the shoji door. “Dad?” Shunsui breathed. Shunsui’s father dropped his pipe, quickly ordering that a chair be brought to Ukitake-san. “Dad?”_

_“Now is not the time, boy!” His father roared, hoisting Jushiro’s father to his feet. “Ukitake-san has lost his eldest son.”_

_“Shush now, Kyoraku-bocchan,” the gardener whispered, wrapping his arm around Shunsui’s shoulder and pulling him off the step. He backed him away from the house, settling him against the largest tree at the Ukitake’s estate. “We need to let adults have their space while they grieve.”_

_“I do not understand.” Shunsui said quietly. “If Ukitake-kun was so sick that he couldn’t come out to play last week, or yesterday, or this morning, then how come he could get up and walk away? So far as to get lost?”_

_“The young master is dead.” The gardener said matter-of-factly._

_“But only old people and warriors die! My brother said so.” Shunsui replied angrily.  “I saw Ukitake-kun last night! I snuck into his room! We played cat’s cradle until he fell asleep!”_

_“I wish death were so selective, but alas, death will take anyone…”_

_Within hours a white sheet had been placed over the entrance to the shrine. It was unnerving how quickly life moved along. Shunsui didn’t know where his parents were. He couldn’t find his elder brother either. He lay on his stomach, sighing as he twirled his fingers in the koi pond lazily. Little drops of moisture soaked the earth beneath him and it took him several moments to realize he was crying._

_Shunsui began to sob, his throat burning and mucus running from his nose down to his lips. He wiped at his nose and mouth angrily, brushing his brand new kimono sleeve through the mess. He clenched his fists and beat them down on the ground. He raged violently, tearing at the cattails and the grass, kicking at the orchids and the forget-me-nots, even ripping at his own hair and flesh._

_He drew blood and froze, staring at his own unrecognizable reflection in the pond. His hair was disheveled and wild like a lion’s mane, his eyes were dark but glowing, like a wolf’s, his hands were vicious claws, like a bear’s. He screamed, stumbling backward and feeling all over his body. He fully expected to have grown fur and a tail._

_“What’s wrong, Bocchan?” the gardener asked, happening upon the young boy once again. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”_

_“I saw something…” Shunsui whispered, terrified. “…in the pond…”_

_“Just fish.” The gardener explained with an indulgent smile. “It was the young master’s favorite thing. He loved this pond.”_ I know _, Shunsui wanted to say._ I know everything about him _, but he hesitated, somehow feeling very uncomfortable. “I suppose you know that though, eh? You spent a lot of time together…”_

_“We are friends.” Shunsui choked out, brushing his thumb across the self-inflicted wound on his arm._

_“Aye, Bocchan. You_ were _.”_

_“Where do you get off speaking to me so familiarly anyway?” Shunsui demanded, suddenly outraged at the man. “You’re only a gardener.”_

_“Aye, Bocchan. I am.”_

_“Get to work then, and leave me be!” Shunsui ordered, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“My work is done.” The gardener exhaled slowly. “I’m just admiring the flowers.” He lifted his hand slowly, brushing his calloused hand over Shunsui’s soft, unblemished face._

_“Boys cannot be flowers.” Shunsui snapped, slapping the man’s hand away. “Do not ever touch me again.”_

_“I think you’re wrong, Bocchan…” the gardener breathed heavily. “I think Ukitake-kun was the most beautiful flower of all… it’s a shame you never got to pluck it…”_

He saw us kissing _, Shunsui realized his cheeks spreading with heat. He looked down at his hands, chewing on his lip in embarrassment. “I have no inkling of what you are speaking of.” But he did. He would never forget the way Jushiro’s slender, pale body looked in the silver moonlight, his green eyes framed by his long, brown hair, the way his warm lips felt against his. He would never be able to not love Jushiro Ukitake._

_“Your beloved has gone and abandoned you…” the gardener whispered, fumbling with something at his waist. “You’ll be getting’ lonely, Bocchan.” At first, Shunsui couldn’t understand what the gardener meant by exposing himself. He sat there on his knees, the gardener’s hand on the back of his head. He looked up at the man’s nakedness, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Go ahead, Bocchan… wet your lips.”_

_Shunsui blinked wordlessly, his entire body numb. Jushiro was dead and now this… what was this? Did he want this? Was this bad? Was this unsafe? Shunsui closed his eyes as the hand gripped painfully at his hair, tears dripping from the corner of his eyes._

_And then a woman screamed. She screamed so loudly that Shunsui and the gardener both jumped. She sounded tormented and as if she were about to lose her mind. Shunsui looked up again, a strange heat filling his belly. He hated this man. This man meant him harm. This man was no good. He would make Shunsui do this. He would make others do the same or worse. This man would never be satisfied. This man shouldn’t live._

_The gardener had lost his courage, too frightened by the woman’s distant scream. He had fastened his buckle but his malicious intent was still clearly etched into his features. He looked around nervously, realizing that he had picked a dangerous target. A noble boy could get him hanged._

_Shunsui gasped as the man lurched forward, his arms flinging back and forth wildly as he tried to catch the boy. Shunsui ducked under the man’s arm and began to flee quickly, but the man had hooked his hand around the neck of Shunsui’s kimono. Shunsui gagged, the kimono snapping against his throat roughly. “He-lp!” He choked out._

_There were several screams back at the house, drowning out Shunsui’ pleas for help. “Help! Help me!” Shunsui shouted, spitting out a mouthful of grass and mud as he was flipped onto his stomach. “Somebody help me!”_

_The gardener’s fist connected roughly with the back of his head and neck, repeatedly and Shunsui could only claw at the dirt, trying to crawl away. He managed to escape for a few seconds, after kicking the man in the groin, but the only way was forward, into the pond. Shunsui gasped for air, only moments before his head was submerged into the icy water. He kicked out wildly, his nails clawing at the man’s hands. Shunsui could feel his hair tear from his head and as his last bit of breath escaped through his nose, Shunsui recalled the hens he had pitied only a short time ago. His body seared with pain and he lost consciousness._

_Shunsui sat up, confused and hardly able to breathe. He coughed, spitting mud and blood from his mouth. His neck and head were throbbing, his vision blurry. His entire body was caked in mud and he scraped it away quickly, rinsing himself in the pond. He gave in, sliding into the pond slowly, letting the dried mud and blood wash off. The dirtiness swirled around him as if water was all it took to cleanse a person._

_Shunsui sank down into the cold pond, his eyes and nose the only bit of him above the water. He gripped at some tangled root, holding himself in place. He closed his eyes, sighing jaggedly. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, it hurt to move, it hurt to be alive. “Jushiro…” Shunsui wept, treading awkwardly as his body seized up. “Why did you leave me alone?” What he really, truly meant was,_ Take me with you.

_There was a strange sound on the bank of the pond, feet from where Shunsui had woken up. He arched his sore neck, peeking over toward what appeared to be a pile of rags. There was another sound, as if a moth were beating against a shoji screen. Shunsui swam forward, pulling himself from the pond with a shiver. He stood up slowly, his body aching, and he walked toward the source curiously. He dipped down sideways, grabbing his dirtied kimono and wrapping it around himself like a protection charm._

_“Hello?” Shunsui reached his foot out, brushing it against the strange heap on the ground. It groaned and Shunsui screamed, jumping up and down in one spot breathlessly.  He pulled at the muddied cloth and tossed it to the other side, taking a step back in horror as he stared down at the gardener._

_He was deathly pale, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. His breath came out in rasps as his chest heaved with great effort. His face contorted into surprise and then his mouth formed an ‘O’, his eyes focusing on his would-be victim’s face._

_“You didn’t think I’d get up, did ya?” Shunsui nodded his head as he spoke. He pulled the sleeve over his nose and mouth and laughed humorlessly. “What happened to you?”_

_Of course, the gardener could not speak. He made another terrible noise as he began to drown in his own bodily fluid. Shunsui averted his eyes, searching instead for a rock heavy enough to do the deed, but not so heavy that a boy couldn’t lift it with ease. Shunsui selected just such a rock, groaning with discomfort as he hoisted it to his shoulder._

_He stood above the gardener, staring down at the man impassively. “Pl-ease… no… B-b-bocchan… g-go g-g-get he-lp… pl-ease…” The man pleaded for his life repeatedly until he was no longer able to speak. Shunsui lifted the rock above his head, watching as tears leaked from the dying man’s eyes._

_The rock fell to the ground with a great splat, sending mud flinging in all directions. The man looked up at Shunsui and tried to smile, trying to express his gratitude. Shunsui kicked the man’s hand away in disgust, looking down at him with emotionless eyes. “Lie down there and die slowly, you mother fucking pig. I’m not going to end your misery.”_

_Shunsui limped back toward the house, thankful it was only a mile or so. When he arrived he found the manor in chaos. Noblemen and servant searched alongside one another, overturning every stone and foraging every bush. Dirty and covered in blood, his clothes torn, Shunsui was still paid no mind. The whispers reached Shunsui and he felt his stomach turnover. Jushiro’s body was missing._

* * *

 

_Nami Ukitake had no time to mourn the eldest of her eight children. She had packed quietly, only placing a small hair comb, a family heirloom, crackers and a flask of water in her knapsack. She walked purposefully to the room where Jushiro Ukitake’s body was being prepped for the wake._

_Her eldest daughter, Mikoto, stood on a stool, dabbing water onto her deceased brother’s lips. Nami smiled at her daughter, pressing her lips against her forehead. “Dear, give me a few minutes alone with your brother.”_

_“Of course, Mother.” Mikoto, who was no more than seven, answered obediently, bowing to her mother and her brother sadly._

_Nami worked quickly, wrapping her heavy child in his bed sheet. She wrapped him snugly, taking another sheet from the futon and using it to harness him to her, like a macabre cocoon. She filled her arms with his soiled clothing and hurried from the room, disguising him with the laundry._

_She kept her head bowed, sparing a glance toward her husband’s salon as she passed. She saw him speaking with Kyoraku-sama, an old rival with incredible wealth but depleted morals, she shook her head, clenching her fists as his words reached her ears. “Ukitake-san, be comforted. You still have five promising sons left.”_

_Nami left the house, dropping the laundry and clutching her child tightly. She had barely breached the gate of their manor, Ugendo, when a woman’s scream gripped her heart. “The body is gone! The body is gone!” The scream followed Nami and she quickened her pace, forcing herself not to run until she had left the village._

_Several hours later, Nami’s fingers burned, the tips blackening as she gripped onto the rocky face of the mountain. Winter had already settled onto the mountain. Nami shivered, leaning down to plant a kiss on Jushiro’s soft, brown hair. “I will make it…” she panted. “I will make it there for you…”She gasped as she nearly slipped, she closed her eyes and groaned, using the last of her strength to pull herself onto the ledge. “I am here!” she cried out, beginning to fumble with the sheets. “I am here! Where are you, Great Mountain Spirit?”_

_“My son!” Nami Ukitake sobbed. “He was taken by a curse! No human sickness can cause so much despair! Please! Please save my son!” Nami curled into a ball in the snow, her teeth chattering. “Please.”_

_Nami Ukitake jumped in surprise as something brushed against her shoulder, she hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep. Brown hair caught the corner of her eye and she sat up, a rush of disbelief filling her chest. “Jushiro!” Jushiro! My son!” Nami screamed, terrified as the brown bear, startled, stood up on its hind legs. It roared, spit flying from its wide open mouth. “Oh, Kami! Oh, Mountain Spirit!” Nami lunged forward, throwing herself on top of her child’s corpse, protecting it from the scavenging animal at a risk to her own life._

_“Who are you?” a woman asked, placing her hand gently against the brown bear as she spoke.  She was a small woman, with beautiful black hair and large, doe eyes. She smiled, kneeling down and pulling Nami’s hand into her own. “Why are you on this mountain?”_

_“When I was a girl,” Nami sobbed, wringing her hands in the woman’s fine dress. “My father and mother abandoned me at the summit of this mountain. The spirits who lived here protected me. They led me to fresh water, showed me edible berries, brought me to the path that led down to the village below…”_

_“Mountain Spirits?” The woman repeated in surprise, looking from the brown bear to Nami slowly._

_“The spirits of this mountain are protectors of children.” Nami wept. “My son… is dead… I need their help…”_

_“This place is special,” the woman admitted sadly. “But no one can bring back the dead.”_

_“What is your name? Are you a spirit? A protector of bears?” Nami questioned miserably. “Is it not in your power?”_

_“My name is Unohana Retsu.” The woman introduced herself calmly, patting the bear on the back until it ran off. “I’m sorry, but I am not the same spirit who helped you so long ago…”_

_“Why are you on this mountain?” Nami asked, wiping at her swollen eyes._

_“I was saying goodbye to a friend.” Unohana said softly, staring off in the direction that the bear had headed. “For a while, anyway. No soul truly dies.”_

_“My son is dead.” Nami repeated, unable to think of anything else._

_“How did he die?” Unohana asked, kneeling beside the wrapped body. She lifted the cloth slowly, her face softening as the young boy’s features came into view. “He was handsome. How old?”_

_“Ten.”_

_“What was his name?” Unohana asked, brushing her hand over his forward._

_“J-J-Jushiro,” Nami choked out with great difficulty._

_“When did he die?” Unohana asked suddenly, her voice growing serious._

_“This morning…”Nami answered._

_“Do not get your hopes up,” Unohana instructed. “Pick him up and follow me quickly.”_

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Jushiro asked after a long period of walking in silence.

“Xibalba.” Unohana answered, adjusting the waist of her dress and smoothing her hair.

“The place where the Masters live?” Jushiro arched a dark brow skeptically.

“Yes.” Unohana answered simply.

“And why are we doing that?” Jushiro asked in disbelief, narrowing his eyes.

“Because you are beyond my ability to heal as you are.” Unohana explained. “When you were a child, there was no contract limiting my ability to heal you… but now… Kyoraku asked that you remain as you were… it was a terrible thing to ask for in a contract…”

“Because I have consumption…” Jushiro realized, nodding his head in understanding.

“You have no such thing!” Unohana snapped. “No one I healed could ever catch a human disease!”

“What do you mean?” Jushiro whispered, his skin prickling in suspense.

“You have the same thing as when you were a child.” Unohana elucidated with a frown. “Though, I can’t understand why.” Unohana paused, turning to face Jushiro, her fingers tapping against her forearms distractedly. “Your body is being broken down by magic. A magic so powerful, that it can deteriorate, without leaving actual evidence of a charm or curse. It’s why the Masters first started to use contracts… humans cannot take their power. They had to create shifters…”

“That can’t be true…” Jushiro shook his head slowly. “I got sick before we met Aizen…”

“And you were sick before… as a child… in isolated Japan…” Unohana said slowly, her head snapping up as the realization hit her.

* * *

 

“Gentlemen!”  Kisuke Urahara called out, not even sparing a glance from his clipboard. “You’re not trying hard enough!” Shunsui cursed loudly, the sweat dripping as he hoisted the enormous stone pillar onto his shoulder. He groaned loudly, gritting his teeth as he rushed forward, flinging the pillar down onto the marble floor haphazardly. “Try not to scuff the marble, Kyoraku!”

“Care to help?” Shunsui growled, clenching his fists at his side, letting the sweat drip off of him in sheets.

“I’m busy with this clipboard.” Urahara said sheepishly.

“I have a bad back.” Renji Abarai mumbled. “And slippery hands.”

“I’m resting. I know that we’re gonna need my powers for the next step.” Ichigo Kurosaki explained.

“I jus’ don’t wanna carry that shit.” Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez admitted, eyeing the stack of stone pillars. “Seems like busy work.”

“I’ll help ya, I’ll help ya.” Shinji conceded with a sigh. He smiled widely, exposing two perfectly straight rows of teeth. “For Coyote’s sake…”

“I _am_ helping.” Toshiro Hitsugaya snarled, tossing the pillar, nearly one hundred fifty times his own weight, onto the floor. It scraped against the marble loudly and he arched a white brow, daring Urahara to comment. “If I’m not good enough, I’ll sit down.”

“You’re better than good enough.” Shunsui apologized. “I just can’t stand these assholes sitting around looking pretty.”

“So… you do think I’m pretty?” Grimmjow said with a wry smirk. “Awww.”

“What are ya doin’ anyway?” Renji asked suddenly, tilting his head to the side as the pillars lifted themselves vertically. Urahara merely smiled, his hands shaking as he sat the pillars upright, his pen scratching against the clipboard aimlessly.

“Finally.” Toshiro gasped, wiping his sweaty brow. “I was becoming impatient with you.”

“We can’t all be as strong as you, Mr. Hitsugaya,” Urahara complimented in all seriousness. “I have to walk before I can sprint.”

“Mr. Kyoraku.” Urahara spoke tightly, his body under obvious distress as all 18 pillars were standing up properly. “Bring Coyote inside.” Shunsui nodded wordlessly, lifting Coyote from the cold floor. He brought him to his chest, inhaling the scent of his hair, feeling his warmth as he carried him. “Put him down and step out from the pillars.”

“Kurosaki.” Urahara said, nodding in Ichigo’s direction. “Your turn.”

Ichigo vanished, reappearing only seconds later with the silver urn belonging to Sosuke Aizen. He placed it on the floor next to Coyote and disappeared once more, reappearing beside Shunsui. “Warden?” Ichigo asked turning around as he spoke. “Are you ready?”

Shunsui turned around as well, searching for the man known as the Warden, the strongest man on Earth, according to legend, but he saw no one. No one else was there and he swallowed disappointedly.

“I am ready.” Toshiro murmured.

“Huh?” Grimmjow asked, crouching forward and dropping his hand from his mouth in surprise.

Shunsui was shocked, almost startled at the revelation and just as he was beginning to question his understanding, the room exploded into chaos. It was as if a mighty gale was inside the room, swirling everything and everyone around like they were merely leaves. Shunsui lost his balance and would have gone slamming into the wall had it not been for Ichigo, hooking his arm around his.

“If it gets too dangerous,” Ichigo shouted over the deafening noise. “Toshiro will stop it!”

“Okay!” Shunsui shouted back, simply because it was too loud to ask questions and he had no idea what was going on. The entire room was being battered by wind, forcing every shifter to use every means necessary to hunker down.

And then the noise stopped. The wind kept blowing, but Shunsui couldn’t even feel it against his skin. He looked at Ichigo and took a step back, testing to see if he would be ripped away by the wind. Ichigo’s eyes narrowed and he shouted something, but Shunsui couldn’t hear it. “What?!” Shunsui asked, cupping his hand around his ear. _I’ve gone deaf_ , he panicked.

There were flashes of orange light and Shunsui could only stare, watching as the inside of the pillars fluttered with swirls of glittery coppers and yellows. He could no longer see inside, he could no longer see Coyote. He stepped forward, walking with ease toward the pillar.  He reached out a hand, curious to touch the colorful substance.

“Wait!” Toshiro called out, running toward Shunsui. “If you touch that, there’s no telling where you’ll end up.”

“What is it?” Shunsui asked slowly, captivated by the undeniable beauty of the sparking lights.

“What? The lights?” Toshiro asked in confusion. “It’s a portal. I made one earlier, but it was silver, remember?”

“How come the others can’t move?” Shunsui questioned, looking around the room at the other shifters. They each looked as if they had been paused, frozen momentarily in place.

“This portal is only for Masters.” Toshiro said slowly, watching Shunsui with interest. “That way Starrk won’t be sucked through to the other side.”

“Where does it go?” Shunsui asked.

“This portal, right now? It comes _from_ Xibalba.” Toshiro answered. “This is the end location.”

“Why? Is Aizen there?” Shunsui pressed.

“Everything is not about Aizen.” Toshiro sighed. “There are many other Masters.”

“I don’t understand.” Shunsui admitted with a heavy sigh. “But somehow this will help Coyote?”

“Absolutely.” Toshiro confirmed. “If we are going to beat Aizen, we _have_ to save Coyote… and if we can’t save Coyote, we can’t beat Aizen.”

“But if Coyote dies, that means that we’re all fucked?”

“I don’t care if you like me,” Toshiro said slowly, his large turquoise eyes searching Shunsui’s. “I don’t care if we’re friends. In fact, I’d rather not be. But, I have a purpose for my life, and I can’t do it if I fail here. And I will fail, if you can’t trust me…”

“I have no reason not to trust you.” Shunsui whispered.

“That’s not good enough.” Toshiro spoke softly. “I need to give you a reason to trust me.”

“You’ve helped us so far. Your plan saved Coyote…”

“Shut up!” Toshiro ordered impatiently. “He’s coming.”

“Who?” Shunsui asked, peering through the pillars curiously.

“The Dragon of Xibalba.”

“Won’t it try to kill us?” Shunsui cried out, feeling his empty sheaths for his swords.

“Us? No. Might go after the shifters, though…” Toshiro reasoned. “That’s why I am here.”

“We are shifters, asshole!” Shunsui growled, lifting Toshiro up off the floor and running back several yards.

“Don’t be ridiculous! And put me down, Kyoraku!” Toshiro smacked roughly at Shunsui’s hands. “I never said I was a shifter…”

“You’re not a shifter…?” Shunsui straightened himself up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yabbe, yabbe… so what are you?”

“I’m a Xibalban, or as the shifters prefer to call me, a Master,” Toshiro explained patiently. “You do understand… when I said that the portal was for Masters only…”

“Only Masters can go through it… I understand…” Shunsui closed his eyes, feeling increasingly stupid. “But what do you mean that you’re a Master? Aren’t you the Warden? Don’t you keep them in prison?”

“You woke me from my nap…” a throaty voice rumbled, as smoke began to issue from the pillars, the colors had died down and inside was only a thick gray mass of fog. “I’ve warned both of ya about that.” There was a loud crack, like a mirror breaking as a great force knocked against the pillars. “I think it’s time I kill ya.”

* * *

 

_“There is evil surrounding this child.” Unohana whispered, pressing her fingers to his temples. “There is dark magic… demons…”_

_“No.” Nami Ukitake shook her head. “He lives a normal life, at home with his family, he goes to a private tutor, we usually stay within the Ugendo…”_

_“Your husband.” Unohana questioned. “Is he a morbid man? Is he particularly strong? Does he heal unusually fast or speak many foreign tongues?”_

_“My husband? My husband is a coward. He lets my brother run the business! He doesn’t even complain that my brother has taken more than his share of the dowry… He is a good man, but not very strong in body…” Nami bowed her head apologetically, not meaning to speak ill of her husband._

_“What of your brother? Is he a scoundrel? Does he beat his wife? Does he seek out women?” Unohana pressed further. “You must know of someone who could curse your son.”_

_“So he is cursed?” Nami said, falling back on her bottom in shock. “Why would anyone do such a thing?”_

_“It wasn’t on purpose.” Unohana explained. “There is no contract or curse mark… whoever did it is actually rather fond of him. I don’t know how to explain it, other than, this person does not want to be bad, but they have no control of themselves. Close contact, close quarters shared may just be enough to have brought this on…”_

_“The doctors said it was-”_

_“The doctors are wrong.” Unohana said, shaking her head adamantly. “I haven’t seen this many times, but it has stuck with me. You must separate him from the source. You must find out who has the power.”_

_“How can you kill someone on accident?” Nami whispered. “What power is so great?”_

_“Whoever it is, is not human.” Unohana deflected. “They would be strong, intelligent, charming when needed, but with a mean streak… language would be no barrier, and their sexual appetite would be ravenous.”_

_“He’s only ten,” Nami licked her lips in worry. “He doesn’t have a girlfriend…”_

_“Once I remove the poison,” Unohana said softly. “You must find the perpetrator. As payment for my service, I must receive his or her name. I will wait no more than ten days.”_

_“But…” Nami gasped, a mixture of excitement and panic. “How will I know such a person?”_

_“Jushiro will tell you.” Unohana replied enigmatically._

_“But what if he doesn’t know?” Nami asked, looking around in shock as the mysterious woman had vanished. “Hello? Hello?”_

_“Mom…”Jushiro spoke weakly, his green eyes blinking open slowly. “It’s cold…”_

_“My son… my beautiful baby…” Nami wept, hugging her child to her chest in rapture. “You’re alive… you’re alive…”_

_“Of course I’m alive…” Jushiro said with frail smile. “Where are we?”_

_“We are on our way home.” Nami promised, kissing her son on top of his head, tears fell from her eyes, spraying down on the crown of his head as his dark hair began to change. She brushed away the snow and ice, unable to believe what she was seeing, his hair had turned completely white._

* * *

 

_Shunsui Kyoraku floated through the Ugendo, his head swimming, his legs numb, his fingertips humming, his heart gone. He raised his hand, brushing it over his chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated, but there was no thumping of his heart. He pressed his fingertips to the inside of his wrist and paused._ I’m dead, _Shunsui thought._ I’m a ghost.

_Shunsui grabbed ahold of the white sheet hanging over the entrance to the shrine. He waved it lazily before tossing it to the floor. He knelt slowly and reached for a stick of incense. He lit it and it began to smolder, the heavy, overwhelming perfume making his head ache. The smoke stung his eyes and they began to water, he reached up and brushed away the moisture alarmed to discover that he had begun to cry._

_In one day life had become cruel for Shunsui Kyoraku. He stared down at his hands and choked on a cry. Thick, black hair was growing over his fingers. His fingers retracted, shrinking into short, rounded stubs. Shunsui knocked over the incense as he tried to stand, his clothes suddenly so large they swallowed him._

_Shunsui began to cough, the smoke in the shrine filling his lungs. His cough morphed into a staccato bark and he reached up to touch his throat in shock._ What is happening to me _? Shunsui panicked. Shunsui finally managed to climb to his feet and he stumbled forward, tripping on his silk kimono underfoot and smacking his head roughly against the wooden floor._

_Shunsui groaned miserably, rubbing at his head and retracting bloody fingers. He sat up, scraping his knees on the rocky floor beneath him. His eyes widened and he looked around the dark cavern in terror. Where was he? How did he wind up in such a place?_

_“Hello?” Shunsui whispered. “Somebody?”_

_Shunsui Kyoraku was a brave child who grew into a brave man, but any person would be  absolutely terrified to suddenly find themselves in an unknown place. Shunsui surveyed the foggy cavern nervously. There was a movement in the large lake and Shunsui shivered. “Hello?”_

_There was a chuckle behind Shunsui and he spun around quickly, unable to find the source of the noise. The person chuckled again, a deep, gravelly sound, this time on the other side of Shunsui. The boy was reminded of a great serpent, twisting and turning around its victim before squeezing out its life. “Why did you come back to this place?”_

_“Eh?” Shunsui jumped to his feet, his arms tight at his side. “I… I… I don’t know… I was in the shrine… I fell… my head… I don’t even know where I am.”_

_“Xibalba.” The man replied, and Shunsui could swear that the smoke increased with each of his words. “You shouldn’t have come back, Kyokotsu.”_

_“My name is Kyoraku Shunsui.” Shunsui replied, a little more bravely now that the silence had been broken. “And I’ve never been here before. I would remember.”_

_The man erupted into laughter causing several crystals and stalagtites to plummet into the lake. The rocks underneath Shunsui’s feet rattled and despite the humidity of the cave Shunsui felt a deep chill. “Kyoraku, eh? Why’re ya here then?”_

_“I woke up here.” Shunsui answered._

_“You shouldn’t have come back.”_

_“I can’t have come back if I have never been here before!” Shunsui shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The man laughed again and Shunsui felt a blush creep into his cheeks. “Don’t laugh at me.”_

_“Did something’ happen?” The man stopped laughing and the cave suddenly grew very still._

_“My best friend died…” Shunsui began slowly. “And then someone… well he… someone tried to kill me…”_

_“And that’s when ya came here. You wanted help or somethin’?”_

_“No…” Shunsui paused deep in thought. “Something hurt the man. Something hurt him bad. Maybe a bear or… something. I was in the shrine. I slipped and fell and I woke up here.”_

_“Look, I don’t care about ya either way, but when ya show up lookin’ all pathetic, like a human child… Get in the water.”_

_“That water?” Shunsui asked, lifting his hand and pointing toward the placid lake. “But there’re things in there.”_

_“No shit, stupid.”_

_“No.” Shunsui refused. “I don’t like water and I don’t like strange people either.”_

_“Get in the fuckin’ water, Kyokotsu.” The man demanded and the whole cave rumbled threateningly._

_“Why?” Shunsui asked, ignoring that he was called by the wrong name._

_The water moved, sloshing up over the sides of the banks. In the center of the lake the water began to shoot up, cascading down like a water fall and exposing a long spiked tail. Shunsui opened his mouth in horror, unable to move as the tail swooshed over the lake, sending thick sheets of water flying in every direction._

_The cavern trembled as the rocks began to shift, the terrain of the cave changing rapidly. A boulder narrowly avoided crushing Shunsui and he screamed as an enormous green eye blinked open. The eye was larger than Shunsui’s entire body and he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as the eye focused on him._

_“Get,” the east wall of the cave split open, exposing two rows of gnarled, sharp teeth. “In the water…” smoke issued profusely from the open slit and Shunsui choked, grabbing at his throat in agony. He groaned as the tail knocked his legs out from under him, rolling him toward the disturbed surface of the water._

_With a great splash, Shunsui landed in the center of the lake, his entire body feeling as if it might be torn apart from the impact. He gasped for breath swallowing lungfuls of water._ Oh, Kami! _Shunsui cried._ I’m going to drown, again!

_And then it was over. Gently, as if he were a small babe, he was cradled in strong arms and lifted to the surface of the water. As Shunsui breathed in he could taste the strange sweetness of the water on his tongue and he relaxed. He floated on his back, his arms wrapped around the man’s neck and his hair floating around him like weeds. He stared up at the strange man and kept silent._

_The man looked down at him, his thin lips drawn tight. He had a stern look with a rigid jaw and thin cheeks. His long, black hair was wild like a horse’s mane. He had small eyes, and though dark, they were a brilliant green. He smiled exposing sharp, white teeth and the scar over his left eye didn’t seem so menacing._

_“Is the dragon your pet?” Shunsui asked, for the first time since falling, looking around the empty cavern._

_“Eh heh heh,” the man chuckled lowly. “You could say that.”_

_“Will it eat me?” Shunsui asked with worry._

_“I am the dragon, idiot.”_

_“Will you eat me?” Shunsui asked, his eyes wide with wonder._

_The man laughed loudly, his voice more like a bark than a human laugh. He was scary and intimidating, but Shunsui felt a warmth in his arms that he had never experienced with his own father. “I’m not gon’ eat ya.”_

_“I want to go home.” Shunsui whispered._

_“You are home, Kyokotsu.” The man answered, beginning to walk toward the bank slowly._

_“My name is Kyoraku Shunsui… and I don’t like it here.”_

_The man paused and looked down at Shunsui silently. He narrowed his eyes and bit down on his lip thoughtfully. “You killed your friend and then that human maggot killed you. The Other World is no good for our kind, but ya fuckin’ never listen…”_

_“Jushiro was sick! I didn’t kill anybody! I didn’t even kill that horrible man!” But even as Shunsui spoke there was a terrible spasm in his stomach. He realized immediately that the man was right. He had killed Jushiro and he had killed that man… Shunsui struggled, splashing and kicking in desperate want to free himself from the man’s hold. “Leave me alone! Get off of me! Let go!”_

_The man let go, watching silently as Shunsui struggled to the shore. Shunsui yelled, struggling on his stomach to free himself from the grip of the water. It was as if gravity had increased and he unable to push himself an inch off the ground. The water was so heavy and it pulled him back, as if it had fingers and claws to hook into him. “What is this water?”_

_“This is Veritas.” The man said softly, walking beside Shunsui with natural ease. He reached out and took hold of Shunsui’s hand, letting the boy float along next to him. Shunsui breathed heavily, relieved that the pressure was off of his body once more. “Every truth ever learned by our kind has been given to this lake.”_

_Shunsui turned to look at the man and the man sighed and groaned as he realized the boy wanted more of an explanation. “Xibalbans gave up on mankind long ago; we withdrew to the Underworld, living only with our own kind. To move from one world to the next, Veritas is the first and last step. Veritas records every memory from your life, and in return, gives ya every memory of every person before ya.”_

_“Ya can’t leave the lake ‘til she’s done with you.” the man explained slowly, placing his hands on either side of Shunsui’s head. “This will hurt.”_

_Shunsui woke with a scream, his hands gripping at his hair and tearing at his skull. His head ached with such unbearable ferocity, tears leaked from his eyes and snot dripped from his nose. He opened his eyes, the flames from the candles and incense burning his retnas for several long moments._

_And then the agony was gone. Shunsui rubbed at his wound, peeling the crusted blood from his hair. He stood, fixing his kimono and sliding back into his sandals. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and he looked into his own eyes and wondered, why had he come to the shrine?_

_Shunsui stepped over cloth strewn carelessly on the floor and stepped into the fresh night air. He inhaled deeply and smiled. The stars were beautiful tonight. A moment’s confusion settled over him as he looked around the estate, he hadn’t remembered arriving at the Ugendo, the Ukitake’s residence. He walked back to the house, smiling at the servants kindly._

_He caught sight of his father and he ran over to him, brushing a strange speck of ash off of his kimono. His father looked him over, giving him an indulgent pat on the head, before turning back toward the group of men deep in discussion. Shunsui heard voices from the upstairs window and he looked up, waving happily at Mikoto Ukitake._

_Upstairs, Nami Ukitake approached the window and smiled warmly down at Shunsui Kyoraku. She turned to her son, “Shunsui-kun is back. Want me to call him up?”_

_“Shunsui?” Jushiro asked, a strange expression on his face._

_His mother nodded and propped him up on several pillows, scooting his bed toward the window. “See! Here he is, Shunsui-kun! He is well!” Nami smiled, happy tears streaming her face. She looked down at Jushiro and stammered, “H-Honey, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?”_

_Jushiro’s eyes were narrowed and his brow knit together in displeasure. “I don’t know that boy.”_

_“It’s Kyoraku Shunsui.” Mikoto said looking from her mother to Jushiro in confusion._

_“I’ve never met him.” Jushiro assured her._

_Nami dropped the delicate tea cup she held, her hand reaching for her heart. “What do you mean? You’ve known Shunsui since you were only babes!”_

_“Mother,” Jushiro insisted with a laugh. “I don’t know him. I think you have him confused for someone else.”_

_“See, Shunsui.” Shunsui’s father spoke gently, squeezing his shoulder firmly. “Your friend has made a miraculous recovery. There was no reason to act so selfishly earlier…”_

_“Oh,” Shunsui said in confusion. He stared up at fair haired boy emotionlessly. He didn’t understand what his father was speaking about, but he was quite certain he’d never met that boy before in his life. He was sure that he’d remember someone so hauntingly beautiful._

 

 


	29. Katen Kyokotsu

** Part XXIX: Katen Kyokotsu **

_"When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers"_

-Tite Kubo

* * *

 

Jushiro followed the petite woman closely, his eyes drilling into the back of her skull. What she had said was impossible. There was no way that it was true. Jushiro cleared his throat as gently as possible, fighting the urge to cough.  She walked at a furious pace and soon Jushiro was in agony trying to keep up. “Unohana…”

“Yes?” The female shifter turned, her dress glittering in the candlelit hall. She studied him a moment before smiling kindly, her eyes creasing in the corners. “Am I walking too quickly? I am sorry.”

“I’m human.” Jushiro said, by way of apology.

“Oh, I doubt that.” Unohana muttered, taking Jushiro by surprise. “I doubt that very much.”

“Well, I am fairly certain.” Jushiro said with an uncomfortable laugh. Unohana resumed her earlier pace and Jushiro began to wheeze, his chest tightening. “Please, Unohana… I need a break…”

“There is no time for a break.” Unohana said, turning back to face Jushiro. “I believe that we are in danger. There is someone among us who is not who he says he is…”

“Well, I can only vouch for Shuns-”

“We must reach our destination quickly. We will find the answers there…” Unohana interrupted, her sickly sweet voice woven with tension. “I cannot read minds and I cannot lift the contract’s terms without help.”

“I don’t want the contract terms lifted, not yet,” Jushiro sighed, squeezing his cheeks in aggravation. “I need it to fight. I have no regenerative abilities.”

“I healed you, when you were a child, with the understanding that your mother would be my eyes and ears on the ground. She promised to bring me the name of the person who cursed you.”

“But she didn’t?” Jushiro asked. He couldn’t remember his early childhood well, his memory was hazy and full of holes. Had his mother ever returned to the mountain? It was if his life started with the legend of the mountain spirits.

“Oh, she did.” Unohana said with a humorless laugh, her dark eyes widening. “She brought me the name of a man who lived and worked in the Ugendo. His name was Tachibana Akihito, a gardener or something… I sought him out; found him a pile of burnt ashes. His body was charred and almost all evidence gone. I could feel the magic on him, I could smell the evil rolling off of him, but he was not the one. He had no power. He was just human.”

“I have no way of knowing how he died…” Unohana continued, watching Jushiro closely. “But I can assume that he came in contact with the same Master as you. You were cured by a ‘mountain spirit’ and he was not.”

“I don’t think I met Tachibana-san,” Jushiro said thoughtfully. “It is not customary for a gardener to associate with the children of a noble family…”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Unohana spoke again after a long silence. “The Dragon of Xibalba.”

* * *

 

The pillars shook, humming with vibrations that travelled up Shunsui’s legs and into his neck. Shunsui grimaced, throwing his arms out for balance as the floor swayed back and forth. He looked down at Toshiro, watching the small statured Master struggle. A spot of blood dripped from his nose and he grunted with the effort of containing the beast.

Shunsui twisted his neck quickly, horrified to discover that Urahara had been forced down on his knees. He could only move in slow motion, his body been whipped by the wind. Blood poured from his nose and ears but he held onto his clip board as if it possessed the most priceless information in the world.

There was a horrendous sound, as if the sky itself had been ripped apart. Shunsui looked back toward the pillars, swallowing nervously as the stone was thrown aside, hitting the walls of the room and rolling several feet. Once the barrier was broken, the room became an enormous vacuum. Shunsui was pulled forward rapidly as well as the other shifters. They were going to be pulled through the portal.

Toshiro screamed, not in fear but, instead, with great effort. His throat tore as he cried out, large wings carved of ice exploding from his back. He climbed upward, his wings expanding, flapping so powerfully that Shunsui finally did lose his balance.

The room suddenly grew still. Smoke billowed out from the barrier as the last two pillars fell to the floor. Shunsui startled as ice cold water rushed over his feet, filling the room up to his ankles. “What’s going on?”

“We told ya,” Renji said, hoisting himself on a nearby table as soon as he found himself able to move. “Masters are fuckin’ strong and they aren’t even full strength while they’re here.”

“Masters need all their pieces.” Ichigo said, helping Urahara from the ground. “And the Dragon of Xibalba has his.”

Shunsui was shocked as a man emerged from the smoke, carrying Coyote in his arms. The man was large, aside from the giant of Rothenburg, the tallest Shunsui had ever seen. He had unruly black hair and a devilish set of teeth.  But the most upsetting of his features were his green eyes, though small and beady, they seemed to glow with their own light source.

“Kyoraku.” The man spoke, his throaty voice sending chills down Shunsui’s spine.

“You helped me.” Shunsui realized aloud, recalling the dreamlike exchange while fighting the Quincys.

“Which time?” The man asked, his scarred eye creasing as if he might smile. “And how do you repay me? Dragging me here? To this fuckin’ shit place...”

“We need your help.” Toshiro said quietly, almost as if he regretted having to speak those words. “We need Veritas.”

“I should kill you all.” The man snarled, locking eyes with Toshiro. “Starting with you, Warden of Carcer.”

“The Warden is supposedly the strongest man on Earth,” Grimmjow interjected, watching Toshiro skeptically. He wasn’t entirely sure that Ichigo and the stranger had both made a mistake. “Pro’lly can’t kill ‘em so easily.”

The man laughed maniacally, the whole room shivering as his voice bounced off every surface. “Eh? Yeah? Right then… It’d be a damn privilege to fight ya.”

“I do not want to fight.” Toshiro said firmly, raising his hands amicably. “The man in your arms…”

“The _shifter_.” The man corrected with a drawl.

“The shifter will die soon if you do not help us,” Toshiro explained.

“There is no reason for me to help. There is no reason for you to help. Mind yer own damn business, Warden.” The man’s harsh words seemed incohesive with the gentle way he carried the unconscious Coyote Starrk. “People die every day. What makes him special?”

“Sosuke Aizen has chosen him as a vessel.” Toshiro said with a heavy sigh. “I cannot allow that to happen. I can’t have Aizen regenerate.”

“Ya know I’m not interested in politics.” The man muttered.

“Zaraki!” Toshiro shouted, the veins at his temples pounding loudly in his ears. “He’s not just after dark matter! He won’t be happy with just the vile filth that the others are content to feast on…”

“Whoa! Excuse me! Excuse me! I’m sorry to interrupt,” Urahara chimed in eagerly, shooing Renji away as the other man dabbed at his wounds. “What is dark matter?”

“Ain’t you a shifter?” Zaraki asked irritably, arching a thin brow.

“It’s the disgusting bits of a human that they only show the mirror.” Toshiro answered, his turquoise eyes burning into Urahara. It was evident they both felt the same about the interruption. “It’s the little worms on the inside that grow fatter each time a person chooses to lie or steal or kill or rape…”

“It’s the stuff we collected.” Shunsui spoke, nodding in understanding. “The dark matter is what our Masters wanted harvested.”

“There’s a clever boy.” Zaraki teased.

“I don’t care about Aizen.” Shunsui snapped. “I wanna know how we can help Coyote. No one seems to be able to tell me. I’m tired of fucking waiting!”

“There is a lake in the Under World. It is a holy place for our kind.” Toshiro began to explain quickly. “The water of the lake is sweet to the taste and ripe with knowledge, but there is a catch…”

“There’s always a fuckin’ catch,” Grimmjow mumbled.

“Veritas holds every myth, every truth, every possibility.” Toshiro continued.

“Enough with the legend crap. I don’t care. It doesn’t affect me.” Shunsui complained.

“Yer not a shifter, Kyoraku.” Zaraki whispered. “This is no legend, this is your reality.”

“What does that even mean? I do-”

Toshiro interrupted Shunsui impatiently, “Coyote needs to be taken to Xibalba. It is unbelievably dangerous for him to go. There are no words in human speech that can convey the darkness of that place. Coyote must drink from the water of Veritas.”

“And what’ll that do?” Shinji asked, narrowing his brown eyes curiously.

“Every shifter holds a bond with their Master.” Toshiro elucidated slowly. “There are certain shifters who have shared more than others…” Toshiro’s pale skin reddened instantly.

“Intimacy is what our little friend is tryn’a say. If ya screw yer Master yer gonna get the horns, so to speak… Sex isn’t always just a physical act. You give away little pieces of yerself. Sometimes it’s good, sometimes it’s bad. Aizen found a way in. He’ll exploit it and use all those holes to become a parasite. He’ll use this shifter’s body until it literally rots out from under him.”

“Veritas will show him the truth.” Toshiro continued. “Coyote will see what is happening. He’ll see that Aizen is controlling him. He’ll see that Aizen is inside him.”

“And then Coyote can save himself? He can stop Aizen from leeching?” Shunsui questioned.

“Well, that’s if he doesn’t go fuckin’ insane.” Zaraki replied with a frown. “Veritas is exceptionally difficult to take in, even for our own kind. A shifter has little chance…”

“But it can be done.” Toshiro added with a hopeful smile. “There was a shifter who survived.”

“Only one?” Shunsui asked, his stomach clenching tightly.

“It was me.” Ichigo spoke suddenly. He ran his hands through his spiky orange hair and sighed heavily. “I was a lot like Coyote when I was young. I can’t make any promises, but if anyone else can do it, it’ll be him.”

“Do we have any other choice?” Shunsui asked reluctantly.

“No, but I never said I’d do it.” Zaraki said with a scowl. “It’s a lot of work.”

“Just take us there, you bastard. We don’t need your help.” Grimmjow snarled.

“Actually we do.” Toshiro retorted. “Kenpachi of Zaraki, the Dragon of Xibalba, Veritas… it’s all the same thing. Just as I am Carcer, he is Veritas.”

“Who are you two?” Shinji asked, studying the two Masters in awe. “You’re not just Masters… you’re more…”

“Don’t get wrapped up in legends.” Toshiro said. “We’re just two sides of the same coin.”

“This water.” Grimmjow said with disgust, his feet squishing inside his soaked boots. “Is this Veritas? Can’t Coyote drink from here?”

Zaraki laughed, his peach skin hardening with thick scales. Smoke issued from his nose and mouth as he grinned widely. “This shit isn’t from Veritas, shifter…”

“It’s water from Carcer,” Toshiro explained with a sigh.

“He thinks it can stop me from killing him.” Kenpachi explained, relishing the look on Toshiro’s face. “As if anything could stop me if I wanted to.

* * *

 

“We’re here.” Unohana whispered, pulling Jushiro through the shimmering silver portal slowly. “Stay close to me…” Jushiro nodded wordlessly, his hands wrapping around the swords at his side. “There will be guards. They will try to stop us. Do not heed them. Run to the lake, drink of the water…”

“Drink the water?” Jushiro exhaled slowly, turning in a slow circle, searching the dark cavern for movement. He eyed the dark lake with distaste. “That water… it looks ominous…”

“Drink it.” Unohana encouraged, scooting Jushiro forward. “It’s completely safe.” Jushiro dug his heels into the gravelly floor, his eyes narrowing as he shrugged her hands off of his shoulders and frowned. “Why are you hesitating? This is Veritas. The Lake of Truth.”

“I have learned not to trust things that look easy,” Jushiro answered thoughtfully. “There is no one here…”

A short giggle escaped into the air and Jushiro and Unohana jumped in surprise. Hushed voices filled the cavern, echoing off the bare walls. “Hello?” Jushiro called out, dropping his hands to his side. “Who is there?” There was a whispered conversation, from multiple people hidden behind a thick boulder. Jushiro bit down on his lip and crossed his arms. “Hello?”

“Excuse me, what do you want?” a girl called out, her voice bright and bubbly. “We’ll kill you if you come any closer.”

“A girl?” Jushiro arched his dark brow in surprise. “What’s a little girl doing in such a place.”

“This place is dangerous, Jushiro.” Unohana called out, unsheathing the sword tied at her waist. “Everything here will try to stop you… they’ll try to kill you… You must drink the water…”

“Drink the water?” The girl called out in surprise. “You shouldn’t do that. No, no. That would be the worst idea…”

“Come out and fight me…” Unohana spoke in challenge. She turned back to Jushiro with urgency. “Jushiro, now is your chance…”

Jushiro’s gut twisted. This woman had saved him once. Even though she knew nothing about him, she had cured him. However, Jushiro couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. This place wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it made the hair on his arms prickle. “What does the water do?”

Unohana turned to him as if he had asked the rudest, most vile question she had ever heard. “It will show you truth. You will know for certain who has been poisoning you with dark magic…”

“A shifter and a human have no business here!” the girl shouted from her hiding place behind the boulder.

“I have no business with you!” Unohana snapped impatiently. “Where is the dragon of Xibalba?”

“He’s… out…” a man replied slowly, a series of stifled giggles following. “No telling how long he’ll be gone…”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Unohana said softly, her eyes burning with detestation. “The dragon has lived in this cave for over three millennia.”

“Listen…” the man spoke again, his warped shadow passing over Unohana and Jushiro as he stepped forward. The man had not been hiding behind the large boulder, he had been the boulder. He stepped forward again, his chiseled, stone body pressing away from the wall of rock.

Jushiro gasped and took an unconscious step back. If that stone man had been so cleverly camouflaged, how many more were there? How many guards had Jushiro and Unohana walked past unwittingly?

The rock behind the man rippled and a second male figure emerged. He was a smaller build and rather lithe compared to the other, but his presence was commanding. Jushiro could tell that these two stone sentinels were more than enough to stop him from reaching the water.

“Why are you here, Shifter?” the larger stone guard questioned, leaping from the high ledge and dropping noisily to the ground in front of Unohana. He towered over the petite woman, his muscular arms and broad shoulders flexing as he moved. The stone moved and breathed and Jushiro had to fight the urge to reach out and touch the man. While intimidating, the stone had a certain beauty to it. “I’m not so much into politics, but I’m pretty sure you ain’t supposed to be here… I mean, I’d love to fight ya… but you’re a lady and all…”

“Oh, but I’m strong…” Unohana taunted, her eyes glittering. “Much stronger than you…”

“Oh, is that so?” the second stone guard asked, his voice slower and more articulate than the other’s. He walked toward the edge and dropped languidly to the floor, moving to stand beside the larger guard and crossing his stone arms.

“I can’t turn down such a blatant challenge.” The stone guard said cheerily, a wide smile splaying his gritty lips. “Man, I’ve been itchin’ for a fight! You have no idea how long I’ve been waitin’…”

“I would be happy to oblige the two of you gentlemen…” Unohana suggested, tilting her head toward the second guard in gesture.

“Nah.” The larger guard spat. “That’s not our style. One on one. That’s how we play.”

“I suppose that leaves me to take care of you…” the smaller guard sighed. “I almost hate to slash something so beautiful… almost…”

“By the way, as a last courtesy,” the guard announced loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the cave. “My name is Ikkaku Madarame and I am the third guardian of Veritas…”

“Grand Healer, Retsu Unohana.” Unohana gave a small bow, smiling politely.

“Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth guardian of Veritas.” The smaller guard announced, his posture nowhere near indicating that he was about to engage in battle.

“Jushiro Ukitake, Samurai.”

* * *

 

“I can’t do it.” Toshiro sighed heavily, pacing back and forth through the icy water. “I can’t accept those conditions.”

“Why not?” Urahara asked with a nervous smile, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not a bad deal.”

“I shouldn’t have to make a deal! You… You… You charlatan!” Toshiro cried out, stomping through the water irritably.

“Look, _you_ need _me_.” Zaraki said calmly. He leaned against a cracked pillar and smiled, watching Toshiro throw his tantrum. “You either give me what I want or I go home.”

“I should destroy you right now.” Toshiro spat in challenge. “I could, you know…”

Zaraki arched a thin brow and laughed heartily. “Maybe you could, maybe you couldn’t.”

“Oh, I could,” Toshiro muttered, squeezing his head and releasing a deep breath. He stood up calmly, brushing his hands over his clothes. He held his lips tightly, turning toward Zaraki seriously. “I accept your offer. In exchange for your assistance with Coyote Starrk, I will release one prisoner.”

“Good.” Zaraki smiled widely, cracking his knuckles and rolling his head from side to side, stretching his neck. “I want Shinsou.”

“No.” Toshiro released his breath in one great burst. He shook his head and turned away from Zaraki, looking pleadingly at the shifters. “This guy can’t be serious!”

“You’ve already agreed.” Zaraki said with a chuckle. “I’m sure ya know, Xibalbans are kinda obligated to follow verbal contracts too…”

“I know.” Toshiro chewed out the words bitterly. “I know.”

“Make it happen.” Zaraki whispered, his green eyes falling on Coyote. “He doesn’t have a lot of time.” Zaraki brushed his large hand over Coyote’s feverish face and frowned. “I’m taking him now. Who’s coming?”

“It’s too dangerous for you Shifters,” Toshiro said softly. He hooked his arm around Shunsui’s and dragged him backward, toward the portal. “We’ll be back.”

Water shot into the air and began to spin, the center of the room becoming a giant vortex. Bright golden light exploded all around them but Shunsui couldn’t close his eyes. There was something so beautiful, so luring about the colors.

And then everything hurt. The light was so bright, the wind so strong, the air so thin. Shunsui fell with a horrendous splat against the gravelly floor of the cave, his body breaking into several pieces. Shunsui groaned loudly, blinking his eyes as the blood streamed into them.

Toshiro was on the stone floor only a few yards from Shunsui. He laid completely still, his head twisted at an awkward angle, his large turquoise eyes staring ahead, unseeing. Shunsui blinked again and again, startled as Toshiro’s lips bubbled outward, a thick stream of blood escaping his lips. Blood pooled under Toshiro’s body, soaking his white hair and staining it pink.

“Get up.” Zaraki ordered, lifting Shunsui to his feet. Shunsui grunted in agony, growling as the large bone in his leg, the femur, snapped back together, fusing quickly. His shoulder relocated and with a terrible burning sensation, his stomach resealed. By the time Shunsui could see straight, Toshiro was standing, a look of undignified terror on his face. “What’s this, Hitsugaya?” Zaraki barked, gesturing to the other side of the cavern.

A giant creature was in the center of the lake, its hulking body covering the water from one side to the other. The creature was plant-like in appearance with countless twisting vines and beautiful silvery buds, but it moved offensively and appeared hardened, as if made of stone. It wasn’t a plant, Shunsui knew, because it had the most terrifying screamed. But Zaraki and Toshiro were looking elsewhere.

“Unohana! Unohana, No!” Toshiro called out, his body snapping and cracking loudly as his transformation took hold.

Shunsui scanned the opposite bank and felt his heart sputter to a stop. Unohana stood on the bank, slashing and cutting with her sword, blood spraying everywhere, Jushiro lying at her feet, unmoving.

“Stop.” Zaraki commanded. His voice held no great volume but his single spoken word reverberated off of every surface. It shook down into Shunsui’s bones and he felt himself glued in place. “Why’re ya here, Shifter?”

“For the truth,” Unohana panted, out of breath.

“The truth isn’t meant for your kind.” Zaraki replied, flicking his hand and moving Coyote onto a stone table. “Get the fuck out.” Zaraki snapped his head up suddenly and approached Unohana quickly, as if he were floating. “Why is he here, Retsu? Why did ya bring him? What are you thinkin’?”

“You and Toshiro…” Unohana began slowly. “You’ve tricked us…”

“Eh?” Zaraki vocalized his confusion.

“You claim neutrality, but that’s a farce!” Unohana shouted. “You aid the Masters. You seek to destroy the Shifters and the humans!”

“What?” Zaraki laughed it off. “I don’t give a fuck about any of that. The Other World changes, ebbs and flows. It’s not my business. Down here is where I belong.” Zaraki gestured toward Coyote with a tight smile. “In fact, if I favor anyone it’s Other Worlders. I’m helping one right now, if you’d be so kind as to leave…”

“You have no contract with Sosuke Aizen, you are a liar.” Unohana accused, pointing a slender finger at Shunsui.

Shunsui jumped in surprise, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “You’re kidding me right?”

“You’ve done nothing but lie.” Unohana continued.  “You’re a filthy, despicable creature!”

“This bitch is crazy.” Ikkaku announced matter-of-factly, lowering his yari spear and taking a step away from Unohana. His stone body had several cracks, blood oozing from his wounds. “One of the first things she did was knock Yumichika’s opponent out.”

“You don’t say?” Zaraki exhaled. The creature in the lake screeched in agreement and Shunsui shuddered, bee-lining toward Jushiro anxiously.

“A human doesn’t stand a chance against a Xibalban. Especially one of yours, dragon.” Unohana deflected with a sly grin.

“She wanted him to drink.” Ikkaku explained, his stone mouth clicking noisily as he spoke. “He wouldn’t do it.”

“Veritas would kill him within seconds…” Zaraki said after a thoughtful pause. “You sure are being a bad girl, Retsu…”

“I don’t need him to survive.” Unohana admitted. “I only need Veritas to take his memories… You don’t understand, you can’t understand! This is a conspiracy. The Xibalbans are up to something. Something big! Take his memories! You’ll see…”

Without warning, Unohana was swallowed. She didn’t even have the opportunity to scream as the enormous penguin pinched her between its beak and forced her to slide down its throat. Toshiro had transformed into a penguin so large it pressed against the walls and ceiling of the cavern. With a short chirp it dove into the lake, dislodging the tentacle creature from its position and sending it crashing into the stone wall.

Great waves rushed through the cavern and Zaraki’s green eyes burned with anger. He balled his fists and flexed, the veins in his arms and neck pulsating visibly. The waves reversed, swirling and twisting before falling straight down in a massive rain. “Little maggot, makin’ a fuckin’ mess…”

“Did he kill her?” Ikkaku asked, scratching his smooth head in disappointment.

“Of course not,” Yumichika chimed in cheerfully, stepping from the water after returning to his stone form. “He’s a glorified babysitter. I’m sure he took her back to their little hidey hole. She’ll get a slap on the wrist and he’ll head back here…”

“Kyoraku, bring the human to me.” Zaraki instructed, constructing another stone table with the wave of his hand. “Hurry.” Zaraki turned, a strange sensation prickling over his skin. His beady eyes narrowed and he let a snarl escape his lips as Shunsui rushed toward the water. “Kyoraku, wait…”

But Shunsui could not wait. Shunsui had heard enough, yet learned so little. There was something happening. It involved not only Coyote but Jushiro and him as well. He needed answers and Veritas would give it to him. “Kyokotsu!”

The name paused Shunsui, the hair on the back of his neck rising. “What?” What was a simple, and rather dumb response, but it encompassed all of the ‘Whats’ that Shunsui wanted to ask.

“Please wait.” Zaraki pleaded. “I have ta help Coyote. I’m under fuckin’ contract ta save Coyote. I won’t be able to help ya…”

“You told me once that I didn’t know what I was…I thought I knew what you meant…” Shunsui said softly as he took another purposeful step toward the lake. “I need to know…”

“Not yet.” Zaraki said quietly. “Just a little longer, Katen.”

Katen Kyokotsu. Shunsui dropped his hands to his sides and turned around, walking slowly back toward where Jushiro lay. He lifted Jushiro easily and carried him over to the newly erected stone table. Shunsui looked at Zaraki, watching the man closely. “Who am I?”

“You’re not ready yet.” Zaraki replied dismissively.

“When?” Shunsui asked stiffly.

“You tell me,” Zaraki said. “I’ve been waitin’ for you over three hundred years.”

“I’ve been here before.” Shunsui said.

“Yeah,” Zaraki admitted with a huff. “More than a few times.”

“I’m a shifter.” Shunsui said, a little flicker of hope alight in his chest.

“No.” Zaraki shook his head, his hands busying themselves with Coyote. “I told ya before, yer a-”

“A slave.” Shunsui finished.

“Yeah.” Zaraki confirmed, grabbing a ladle and watching as it filled with water. “I’m gonna start.”

“Okay.”

“He might die.”

“I know. Do it anyway.”

 


	30. Pride Half Slain

** Part XXX:  Pride Half Slain **

_“Thus with my lips have I denounced you, while my heart, bleeding within me, called you tender names.  
It was love lashed by its own self that spoke. It was pride half slain that fluttered in the dust. It was my hunger for your love that raged from the housetop, while my own love, kneeling in silence, prayed your forgiveness.”_ _  
_―[Khalil Gibran](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6466154.Khalil_Gibran),  __[The Forerunner: His Parables and Poems](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2465459)

* * *

 

Coyote’s eyelashes fluttered, wet against his cheeks, and he swallowed awkwardly, nearly choking on the liquid that oozed from his mouth. He wiped the drool from his chin, surprised it tasted sweet on the tongue. He sat up, his fingers digging into the dry, hot sand beneath him.

He pulled himself to his feet, his body swaying this way and that before he could lock his knees into place. He frowned, a crease appearing between his deep set eyes. _Where am I_? Coyote wondered, his eyes scanning the desert anxiously.  He turned in a slow circle, looking up to the sky in confusion. Had the sun always been so very close? The earth creaked and groaned beneath his feet. Coyote’s stomach twisted in knots. Something terrible was about to happen.

The sand caught fire, sending Coyote into a panic. He dodged the flames, his bare toes sinking into the sand for mere seconds before he was airborne again. But there was no pain and eventually Coyote stopped jumping. He stood amid the flames, brushing his hand back and forth through them. There was no pain.

By the time night should have fallen, Coyote sat on the ground with the earth crumbling all around him and the flames soaring high above his head. Night never came, but instead the sun crept closer and closer. The sun, Coyote realized, was a destroyer, a dying star intent on wiping out the lives it had so generously created eons ago. The planet exploded and Coyote along with it. But still there was no pain.

The dying sun had imploded, shooting star dust galaxies away. The star dust grew, and changed, and evolved. And a new star, a new sun, created life. Coyote found himself in a forest, thick and green and humid. His curls stood out straight from his head, small little specks of grey coating his hair like snow.

Coyote smiled lifting his hand and catching the floating grey specks. He ran through the forest, leaping over shrubs and escaping the twisted traps of the vines. He passed the tree line, running into a clearing. The sky was black, the sun was gone. There was a great bellow that shook the earth and Coyote spun on his heels, watching an enormous creature collapse to the ground, flattening trees and small animals in its wake.

Coyote had never seen such a creature, it’s  reptilian body had stood upright like a man’s, but the most fascinating part was the thick head complete with the largest and most pointed teeth Coyote had ever seen. Coyote wanted to touch it, so he did. He walked over to the beast and brushed his hand along its scaly side. It didn’t notice him.

The grey specks began to fall from the sky at an alarming rate and as they accumulated the smell became unbearable. Sulfur. Coyote wrinkled his nose and took a step back, his eyes racing upward toward the only source of light in the sky. Coyote had never experienced an eruption first hand, but he instantly knew that he was looking at a volcano. Bright red magma oozed from the opening like a pus filled sore, dripping down the incline and consuming everything in its path.  Many living things were destroyed by the red death, but most survived. The sun was blocked for seven weeks. The plants died, and so did most of the animals. Almost everything on the planet was dead by the eighth week, a gentle but cruel death by starvation. Coyote felt no hunger and felt no pain.

Things began to move more quickly. Coyote couldn’t process all the changes. It felt as if he was being pulled in a thousand different directions. He could hear a tiny little voice, telling him, pleading him to pick one path, but he couldn’t quite understand it. How could he see one path with so many things grabbing at him at once?

Coyote’s body began to burn, his arms and legs wrenching from their sockets. He screamed out, blood spurting from his ear as it was nicked by an invisible force. There was pain here, in this in-between. Coyote’s body jerked and spasmed and he fell to the ground unable to bear the agony of standing.

Jushiro had taught him that the ground equaled death. Once you were on the ground, you had lost. Coyote groaned, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the sand. Who was is opponent? How can you fight your own mind?

“Stupid.” A girl’s voice reprimanded softly. “You’re unbelievable, Starrk.”

“Lilinette?” Coyote murmured, lifting his head and attempting to focus. Everything was blurred and twisted. “Is that you?”

“Coyote,” she continued, and Coyote jumped as her small hand squeezed his shoulder. “You have to listen to one thing at a time.”

“It’s all a jumble! It’s a mess! My head… it’s going to explode!” Coyote cried out, clutching at the sides of his head as if he were required to hold himself together.

“Start from the beginning…” Lilinette suggested. “After God created the universe…” she dropped down next to Coyote’s face and as she came into view Coyote shrank back in terror. Her rotting face was twisted grotesquely, long, thin worms wriggling through her sockets and open wounds. “Go back to your Hell!”

And Coyote’s brain snapped. Lilinette was gone and he found himself huddled in a ball on a dirt floor. He looked around the small stick hut, the faint smell of burning pine in the air. The cabin appeared empty, but Coyote recognized the danger lingering in the air. Something terrible was about to happen. He stood up slowly, pressing himself against the wall and taking a quick peek out the open window. The village was on fire.

Coyote searched for a weapon, frowning as he came upon a crude blade shaped of stone. He looked around the hut once more, realizing that the objects would be of little use. Whoever made them had little supplies and only a basic understanding of weaponry.

The village began to scream as the first victims felt the lick of the flames. Babies wailed, women sobbed, men shouted useless instructions. They were unprepared. Coyote could tell from their belongings that they were a simple, peaceful village.

He left the cabin and began to slink his way through the village. The enemy came into sight and Coyote swung his dull blade expertly, smashing the man’s face. But when the blade came into contact it passed through, leaving the man unharmed. Coyote’s mouth dropped open and he leaned against the wall of a burning hut. How could he pick up the blade, but not wound the invading soldier? Coyote sat down with a huff, pulling his knees to his chest and averting his eyes. Why was he here? Why did he need to see this? What sort of dream was it anyway? The village housed maybe thirty people. It wasn’t a mass slaughter, but it was certainly an enormous waste of lives.

The children were rounded up, torn from their mothers’ arms and thrown into the center of the village.  Everyone under the age of eleven was spared, momentarily, from the flames and the sword. Coyote felt as if he might throw up.

The soldiers prodded at the largest boy, gouging his shoulder with a spear. He didn’t cry out, his intense green eyes watching them as if in challenge. He was a handsome boy, no more than eleven years of age, with black hair and a menacing look.

“Whaddaya want from us?” The boy asked, tilting his head from side to side. There was something inherently unhuman about him. He was unarmed, barefoot, barely clothed, standing before a heavily armed group of murderers, yet his voice did not shake, his eyes did not tear. “Why did you kill our keepers?” _Keepers_. The word made Coyote’s heart stumble, his stomach twist.

“They say there are demons living in these hills.” One of the men replied, pulling out a small wooden stake and placing it against the boy’s throat. “They say that if you slay them, they pop right back up… but those old men and helpless women seem to just lie there…”

“You’ve killed them.” Another boy spoke up, stepping forward beside the other. This boy was much smaller, with a shock of white hair and brilliant turquoise eyes. “They won’t be getting up.”

“If they aren’t demons, we don’t need them.” The soldier said after a long pause. He turned to his subordinate and smiled cruelly. “Kill them all.”

The eldest boy moved as if to defend himself but the white haired boy shook his head, tugging on the larger boy’s arm. “No… no…”

Coyote closed his eyes tightly, clamping his hands over his ears and burying his face into his knees. Those screams would haunt him forever.

 

The soldiers ransacked what little huts were left standing. Coyote watched them in disgust as they even robbed the dead. There weren’t many valuables, but the soldiers seemed to prize food the most anyway. They were ravenous, tearing into strip after strip of smoked meat.

Coyote waited for the switch, for time to leap ahead, but he remained in this place, the stench of burning flesh thick in his throat. The smoke didn’t sting his eyes but they burned regardless. Coyote may have maintained questionable morals in his life, but he believed wholeheartedly that women and children shouldn’t die violently.

“They’re gone.” A gruff voice whispered, the dark haired boy’s head popping up from the blood soaked earth. His green eyes scanned the horizon and he sat up on his knees with a horrendous scowl. “We should’ve defended ourselves.”

“We can’t, you know that.” The white haired boy replied, brushing his thumb over the rips in his clothing, now crusted with blood.

“Humans are disgusting,” another boy spoke as he pulled himself to his feet. He had no special features and was neither handsome nor ugly, his brown hair and brown eyes making him forgettable. Coyote, however, could never forget that mouth. The curve of his lips, the smug expression it always wore. Even as a child, Sosuke Aizen looked cruel. “We shouldn’t defend ourselves… we should annihilate them. It’s the principal law of all life forms. The strong survive and the weak die.”

“We are the ones who don’t belong,” a boy with dark hair and eyes spoke. The others gave him a wide berth and Coyote understood why. His body was mutated, twisted into ugly shapes. His hands curved into claws, his shoulders slumped forward, his tongue forked. “Humans aren’t all bad…” the boy, in a painful stage of mid-transformation, gestured to the human carnage behind them, some adult and some child. “They died to protect us. They could have sent us away. They could have driven us out. They could have turned us in.”

“They are meat shields.” Aizen growled. “And we still suffered anyway. Just look at yourself! You can never control yourself! You are weak!”

“That’s enough.” The white haired boy chided. “You’re both right. Humans are not perfect, but it’s our own fault. We draw them to us, the most wretched and foul humans. Our power calls them. These people,” the boy waved his hand in gesture. “Their deaths are our sin to bear.”

“We need ta move on.” The green eyed boy whispered. “The vultures will come soon.”

“We should stay,” Aizen challenged. “Wait for the next human to come down that hill. We can control them. We don’t need to run. We don’t need to hide ever again.”

“I said we need ta move on.” The boy repeated and Coyote gasped as steam issued from the boy’s nose in a hot, sudden burst. The boy’s head snapped to the side, his green eyes meeting Coyote’s blue. He smirked, brushing his dirtied finger nails against his tattered shirt. “The future is staring me in the face… it’s sad…”

Coyote tilted his head to the side and, inquisitively, lifted his hand, waving it around. The boy’s smirk widened and he winked, sending a terrified shiver down Coyote’s body. The air felt cold and thin and Coyote swallowed a dry lump in his throat. That boy could see him. Coyote stood, approaching slowly, his body rigid with fear and curiosity.

“Don’t think you’re better than me because you can see the future.” Aizen snapped, pulling himself up to his full, albeit small, height. Coyote frowned and reached out to touch the child, Aizen. His thumb brushed across Aizen’s cheek and the boy shivered, throwing his hand up to his face blindly. “Your power doesn’t make you special.”

“I never said it did.” The boy sighed, sharing a glance with the white-haired boy. “It makes me worried.”

“Who are you?” Coyote asked, looking from Aizen to the other children in awe. “Are you all Masters? You started as children? I don’t understand…”

No one heard him, with the exception of the green eyed boy. His bottom lip quivered, as if he might laugh or cry, and then he turned away, walking through the rubble of the village without pause. His bare feet were black and calloused and he walked over the ash and ember with little regard for the discomfort.

The children filed one after the other, taking nothing because there was nothing to take. The white haired boy stood, his back rigid, his face drawn tight, watching the others follow the green eyed leader. He surveyed the village one last time, kneeling down on the ground and drawing a small little symbol on the ground. Coyote recognized it as a number and he shivered unconsciously, LI, fifty-one.

“This is where it begins.” The white haired boy said suddenly, even though he was all alone in the village. He turned to Coyote and smiled sadly. “This is when we begin to turn on ourselves.”

“You can see me?” Coyote asked, kneeling down beside the child with determination. “Why am I here? Are these someone’s memories?”

“You’re in Veritas.” The boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Coyote suddenly realized, explained, his fingers clawing into the dirt unhappily. “You’re following the history of the Earth, as it is relevant to you…”

“I don’t even understand what that fucking means.” Coyote groaned in exasperation. He squeezed his head tightly, startling as Toshiro placed his hand on his shoulder. “Who are these people? I know Aizen…”

“I don’t know why you’re here,” Toshiro admitted with a dry chuckle. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“I’m Coyote Starrk, from Nevers, France.” Coyote introduced himself with a nod. “I’m a shifter.”

“A shifter?” Toshiro tilted his head to the side. “We’ve had keepers before, but what is a shifter?”

And then Coyote was gone. Coyote cursed loudly, kicking at the thick shrubbery in front of him. He spun in a wide circle, cursing under his breath and folding his arms in irritation. A loud rumble distracted him from himself and he walked toward the source of the noise slowly.

In the clearing were two nude bodies, slamming into one another forcefully. Coyote leaned against the tree, watching in interest as the teenaged boys wrestled violently, a crowd of onlookers cheering and jeering. He could make out Aizen’s shape, his muscled back and chiseled thighs were etched in Coyote’s mind, and he inwardly cheered his opponent on _. Crush him_ , Coyote pleaded. _How do Masters age_? Coyote wondered a moment later, marveling at the intense battle. They never transformed and Coyote sighed, he envied that power.

Aizen won his match. His audience loved him for it. He lifted him up and pat his back sharply. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. He had grown into his looks; his strong jaw was more befitting of a young man. Coyote hated that he was handsome. Aizen waved the crowd away and walked toward his opponent, seeming to offer his hand. His opponent snarled, smacking Aizen’s hand way.

Coyote walked closer, realizing that the crowd was not entirely Masters. Aizen had beaten a human. Coyote laughed to himself, somehow that was satisfying. “Kyoka,” another teen walked forward, his broad shoulders and ripped stomach gleaning with sweat. “What’re ya doin’?”

“Nahautl challenged me.” Aizen replied simply. “It’s none of your business.”

_Nahautl?_   Coyote wondered at the name. _Where are we?_

“Hey,” the boy pushed his hands against Aizen’s chest, knocking him backward. The crowd jeered but Aizen only smiled. “We were told to keep our heads down.”

“And you’re doing that, Katen?” Aizen spat, his smile never leaving his lips. “I’ve heard differently.”

“You’ll expose us.” Katen whispered, pressing his hands at the base of Aizen’s throat. The boy turned around and Coyote nearly vomited. His stomach lurched violently and he staggered forward, his hand reaching out for Shunsui. He touched his fingertips to Shunsui’s sweaty skin and felt his entire body twist.

“Shunsui? Shunsui!” Coyote shook his head to clear it. “Shunsui? Can you hear me?” Coyote smacked his hand against Shunsui roughly, but nothing happened. Coyote launched himself forward, his fists pummeling Shunsui. “How are you here? How the fuck are you here? You fuckin’ asshole! You… You’re one of them?!?” Katen, or Shunsui, or whoever he really was, stumbled. His face reddened in embarrassment, unable to see what caused him to trip.

Coyote dropped onto the ground, his head feeling as if it might implode. This was too much. This dream or hallucination, it was ripping him apart. His brain ached, his chest hurt, his lungs burned. He began to convulse, spit foaming from his mouth. His vision came and went, black patches blinding him. Veritas was destroying him.

“Hey, Starrk,” Lilinette whispered soothingly, rubbing small circles on his back. She ran her hand through his tangle of brown curls and smiled sadly. “Coyote…”

“ _You’re dead_.” Coyote screamed in his head, unable to speak. “ _Leave me in peace! Let me forget you! Will you never forgive me?”_

The world was silent for a moment and then large hands, soft and flexible gripped Coyote’s arm. “If you don’t want to see her, I can be someone else… Anyone else…” the voice lured Coyote to his feet and he felt as if his stomach had settled down. “I can be anyone you want me to be, Coyote.”

“I want you,” Coyote murmured, pressing his lips against Shuhei Hisagi’s roughly. They kissed passionately, Coyote’s hands snaking under the hem of Shuhei’s shirt and sliding across his smooth waist.  “I wanted you… but you ruined it…”

“I’m sorry.” Shuhei murmured, his eyes roaming over Coyote’s body. “Should I be someone else?”

“I don’t need anyone.” Coyote said, closing his eyes as he placed one last kiss on Shuhei’s lips. “Go away.”

And he did, leaving Coyote all alone. Coyote cleared his throat as straightened his clothes. When he lifted his head he was in another forest, a thick and humid forest, full of tall, straight trees. Coyote sighed. He wandered for only a few minutes before finding the group of Masters.

Shunsui, or Katen as he had been called, was in the center of the clearing, a small assembly of children in front of him. He smiled happily, a smile so free and light that it tore at Coyote’s heart. When had Shunsui ever been so truly enchanting?  He wore only pants, his defined body giving off a warm, sun-kissed glow. The children giggled at his performance and Coyote stepped closer.

Katen held six stones, tossing them all into the air and catching them, without dropping a single one. _Juggling_ , Coyote laughed to himself. _How lame is that?_ But the children thought differently, their mouths agape in wonder, occasionally clapping in excitement.  Katen’s eyes, however, were focused intently on one of the older boys and Coyote spared a moment’s glance at the brunette teen. He was striking, dark brown hair and mesmerizing green eyes. Coyote’s eyes narrowed but he turned as the children began to croon hungrily.

Katen’s face twisted into a peculiar smile, his eyes burning the space between the two teens. His hands continued, but the stones decreased as, one by one, they turned into butterflies. The stone butterflies fluttered away and the children howled, unable to contain themselves. Katen raised his empty hands and took a bow, laughing easily and patting the children on the top of their heads.

Katen dropped into a squat, placing his finger over his lips. “Listen,” he began, his deep voice unusually upbeat. “This is a secret between us…” the children all shouted in agreement. “Now, I have shown you something you shall never see again…” Katen paused as the children chattered noisily. He waited for silence, his eyes, somehow stern, demanding it. “Now it’s your turn to do something for me.” Coyote’s breath caught in his throat. What sort of dangerous demand would Katen make of these innocent children? “We need bread, clean water…” Katen paused, looking behind him at the two silent figures, the green eyed boy, now an intimidating teen, and Toshiro Hitsugaya. “And we need to speak with the leader of your village.”

It didn’t take long for the elders of the village to send for the group of boys. The green eyed boy and Toshiro walked the narrow pathway up to the throne. The villagers chatted to one another, lining the walkway with bodies, sitting cross-legged and waiting impatiently. Coyote felt a twinge of worry in his gut for the two boys. The children had seemed harmless enough, but human bone decorated nearly every space of the chief’s hut.

“My name is Mahuizoh.” The chief spoke at last, a pale bone pierced through his lip, connected to his nose by a jute string. “How do you speak our tongue?”

“We’ve spent time in this area.” The green eyed boy lied. Every eye was on him, some with distrust, and others with awe. His eyes glowed in the dark, as if by some internal light source. He blinked slowly and Toshiro cleared his throat loudly.

“We come from another land.” Toshiro explained, careful about the information he released. “We seek food and water and perhaps shelter.”

“Shelter?” The chief laughed menacingly. “We survive because we stay hidden. You’ve discovered us and possibly exposed us. You must die.”

The green eyed boy and Toshiro exchanged a look and somewhere behind them Aizen snorted. Kenpachi Zaraki, Coyote suddenly realized, the information dripping into his ear and slowly reaching his brain. The boy with dragon eyes was Kenpachi Zaraki. Coyote knew he was important, but he had never met the boy in real life, and was becoming impatient at the slow progression of this hallucination.

“They are spirits.” A boy shouted as he stood up from the assembly on the ground. He had the dark caramel skin of his people, dark hair and beautiful green eyes, the color of the grass in Nevers. Coyote shivered. “They are spirits from the mountain.”

“What makes you so sure?” Mahuizoh questioned the boy, the entire assembly turning to face him. Upon closer inspection, the teen was dressed in a different way than the others. His clothes were more intricate, beaded and more delicately sewn. His designs matched the chief’s, almost identically. _A prince_ , Coyote reasoned.

“I saw him,” the prince spoke softly, clearly. “Give life to a stone.”

The crowd murmured. Coyote had expected a cynical reaction, skeptical, doubtful, but these people were from another time. They worshiped the sun and the earth and mere people were made into Gods. These villagers, brutal, tough, dangerous, were open to magic and the advantages it offered.

“Who?” Chief Mahuizoh questioned, straightening up on his clay and bone throne. “Who would have such ability?”

Toshiro hissed, spinning around on his heels, his large eyes narrowed aggressively. He snarled at Katen, his body language suggesting he might leap over the villagers and start attacking the other boy. “You missed one.”

“That’s hardly problematic.” Katen said, and when he smiled he was Shunsui and Coyote felt a little chip tear away from his anger. He tilted his head to the side, a little groan escaping his lips. “It was me, Chief.”

“Show me.” The Chief instructed, gesturing his guards forward, their spears pressing against every side of Katen. Katen just raised his hands peaceably and bent over slowly, lifting a stone from the floor with a grin.

Katen exchanged a look with Aizen and Aizen smirked. Coyote didn’t like that they shared glances. It felt like betrayal. “What would you like to see? A butterfly? A frog?” Katen began to rattle off the options. “A dragon… perhaps?” He eyed Kenpachi and Kenpachi’s face fell. For a few seconds hurt was etched deeply onto his face but then he just grinned. “I can make anything.”

“”A dragon?” the Chief turned the word over and over on his tongue. The idea was clearly foreign to him. “Make a hummingbird that will please the Gods, if you _can_ do it.”

Katen closed his eyes, tossing the stone into the air and catching a small bird, its wings flapping desperately against his hand. He opened his palm and the stone bird soared and zoomed away, darting over the villagers heads before escaping through a hole in the canopy. “You wouldn’t kill a God, would you?” Katen asked with a smile.

The Chief dropped onto his knees, his forehead brushing against the ground. The villagers followed suit, bowing down to Katen, who stood in the middle of a lake of people, a devious grin on his face. The prince smiled at Katen kindly and Coyote wondered how he could have missed the starving brutality in Katen’s eyes.

Coyote lingered this time, spending months with the Masters. _No, they weren’t Masters_ , Coyote realized, _they didn’t have slaves yet._   The villagers were primitive by Coyote’s 16th century French standards, and he a hard time understanding their motivation for doing things as they did.

The village they lived in was only one of hundreds, each city providing a different service and offerings to the Chief and his small group of chosen nobility. The Masters dwelled in the main city, drinking and eating to excess.  They followed a strange calendar, but Coyote had no problem telling time, every month there would be a blood sacrifice.

“There’s enough dark matter here to feed us all… for years…” the silver haired Master whispered, leaning against the wall, his eyes so slanted that they appeared closed. His words caught Coyote’s attention. He knew this Master to be named Shinso, but like all of the rest, he had several names, each obtained as they moved to a new place. This Master was quiet, thoughtful, his cerulean eyes always watching.

“We waste our time, doing it their way.” Aizen complained, brushing his hand on the bottom of the slave who was attending them. They had been revered after Katen’s little stunt and it sickened Coyote. This cruel place, full of murder and blood and torment, was the first place to accept the Masters. Coyote could see how Aizen had become so twisted, but he could never forgive.

“You should mind how you speak,” the Master called Tenken said. He was the one who couldn’t control his transformations. At the slightest provocation, pain or sadness he would immediately turn into a massive wolf, and the others looked down on him for it. As far as Coyote could tell, Tenken was kind and gentle. It seemed he had been given the wrong life.

“Death will come to these people.” Aizen replied with the wave of his hand. “It will be swift and then their dark matter will be gone and we will have to find a new home…”

Kenpachi, Toshiro and Katen- Coyote just couldn’t think of him as Shunsui- were the leaders. They were powerful enough that Aizen never challenged them, physically. Instead he resorted to questioning their abilities in dark alleys, whispering their shortcomings at secret meetings. Coyote wanted to warn them.

He had tried once; he had rushed over to Kenpachi and told him that Aizen was planning a rebellion. He thought he saw Kenpachi’s lips twitch but the teen paid no further attention to him. It went the same way with Toshiro. The smaller man frowned, his brows creasing together, but he pretended as if he could not hear.

Katen was another thing all together. He woke early in the morning and spent the day shadowing the prince. They were all smiles for one another and it drove Coyote insane. He did not wish to see Shunsui Kyoraku woo anyone else. He bit down on his overwhelming jealousy, if it wasn’t Jushiro and it wasn’t him, it should be no one.

But the prince was beautiful and charming with a humorous streak that made Coyote laugh out loud. Katen was clearly smitten from the beginning, but then it evolved and soon they shared a hammock, their bodies intertwined until the next afternoon. When Katen woke, the prince was white as a sheet and still, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Katen panicked and began rubbing at the prince’s dried blood on his arms and chest. Katen brushed the prince’s hair from his face, crying out as the prince’s head dropped backward. The prince was already dead.

“I told you.” Aizen wheezed, groggy from his hangover, as he leaned against the wall for support. “Humans can’t handle our bodies. Especially not _inside_ them…” Katen looked around, his eyes meeting Aizen’s. “That’s why I only fuck disposable people, Katen.”

“Katen,” another Master said with disdain, and Coyote was ashamed to say he hadn’t learned his name yet. “You’ve complicated our situation.”

“Nothing is complicated.” Aizen said with a shrug. “The prince is dead. Katen killed him. They will come for us. They will kill us. And we all know it’ll hurt when they do it, don’t we?”

“I’m going to get-” Tenken began, cut off as the unnamed Master squeezed the base of his neck, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

“Shit.” Coyote groaned. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” He prepared himself to run, but he had no idea where Kenpachi and Toshiro were and he wasn’t sure if they would listen anyway.

“Hey, Katen,” Aizen began slowly, his voice oozing with false sympathy. “I know it’s hard… seeing as there aren’t any females of our kind…” The revelation hit Coyote like a ton of bricks. “But you can’t blame yourself… humans are weak and pitiful… I feel sorry for them… they struggle and struggle and for what?”

Katen stared down at his chest in horror. Shunsui had never been very good with blood. Coyote swallowed a lump in his throat. “Shunsui…” Katen didn’t move. Coyote cleared his throat, “Shunsui?”

“K-K,” the unnamed Master stammered in shock, a trait Coyote did not think he could possess. His cat-like green eyes widened and he lifted a finger slowly.

Coyote turned, a terrible cough breaking the silence. The prince stumbled forward, pressing his bloodied hand to his mouth. He looked around at the Masters and smiled weakly, suppressing another round of coughs. The prince, thought to be dead only moments before, was alive and walking.

“Necalli!” Katen cried out, rushing back toward where the prince stood wobbling from side to side. Coyote had never heard his name before so clearly. He knew this man, maybe not as he was now, but he knew him.

Katen smiled, pressing his hands against Necalli’s head softly. He laughed, a nervous laugh that hid tears. Necalli kissed Katen softly and Coyote’s stomach twisted. He knew exactly who he was looking at and it made him vomit into the grass.

Coyote felt a presence behind him and he turned, already knowing it was the two Masters. “Why am I here?” Coyote eyed them, his stomach not quite settled. “Everything feels so orchestrated. Those two, but…  Who am I? Am I just a hapless loser? Is my luck so rotten?”

“You’re doing very well,” Toshiro whispered, ignoring the questions. “You’re almost done.”

“Why do I have to do this?” Coyote asked softly.

“Because yer the only one who can.” Kenpachi answered, his voice gruff. Coyote didn’t believe him. Not one bit.

A few weeks later Necalli was laid to rest. He was but a little blip on the timeline of history, but he had certainly made an impact. Aizen became obsessed and soon a plague possessed the village, when the people died or left, the Chief replaced them with fresh victims from the surrounding towns. Aizen either thought that Toshiro and Kenpachi wouldn’t notice or he didn’t care. The tension between the Masters was coming to a head.

“We need to talk,” Toshiro announced to the group, his turquoise eyes scanning them one by one. “Things have gotten out of control.”

“Things have been bad for quite some time. It’s nothing new.” Aizen replied dryly.

“We can’t control human behavior. But we can control our own.” Toshiro continued as if uninterrupted. “I know you’re tired of running and so am I… that’s why… I think… we must establish ourselves a home.”

“Where?” Aizen retorted with a skeptical laugh.

“We have ta go home.” Kenpachi whispered, so quietly his voice was almost lost to the pounding in Coyote’s ears. “It’s the only place we can be ourselves.”

“What about dark matter, huh?” Shinso asked quietly, his constant grin splaying his handsome face. “What’re we gonna eat?”

“We have enough dark matter stored,” Toshiro answered quickly. “For the next six thousand years. We will not go without, we’ll just have to conserve...”

“And let me guess…” Aizen interjected heatedly, but Coyote could tell that his anger was false. He was calculating, not emotional. “You’ll get a larger share… your portion will match your power?”

“No…” Toshiro replied instantly, shaking his head. “Everyone will get the same.”

“Even those who collected more?” Aizen continued, his brown eyes glimmering. “Sounds like charity for the weak… I’ll bet Tenken supports the idea…”

“Aizen, please,” Toshiro sighed heavily, raising his hands to quiet the group down. “You are very smart so we need you on board with this.”

“We left Xibalba.” Aizen snapped coolly. “Why on Earth would we want to go back?”

Coyote could sense the hallucination, or rather the memory, become hazy. His vision glassed over and he had a hard time focusing on the conversation. He wasn’t ready to leave. He wasn’t ready to move on. Whatever the Masters were discussing was important, probably the most important piece of information he could glean.

“I still have so many questions…” Coyote pleaded aloud, digging his fingertips into his aching temples. He dropped to his knees, his entire body twisting as if he were being swung in a circle. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to vomit.

When Coyote sat up he was no longer in the humid jungle. He looked around slowly, taking in the damp cave with a scowl. He had never been there before, but he was certain that he was now in Xibalba. Gems lined the walls and Coyote’s thumbnail picked at an emerald absently until he heard a shuffling noise from across the cavern. There were two people, speaking in hushed whispers, tucked away in an alcove in the stone.  

“There’s a way to do it, ya know…” Shinso drawled, leaning against the wet rock carelessly. “You could bring him back... Ya know the contracts work… whaddaya have ta lose, Katen?”

“I barely knew him.” Katen replied shortly.

“That doesn’t stop ya from wantin’ him back, does it?” Shinso asked, grinning ear to ear. “Be honest with yerself, Katen…”

“Say I did want to bring him back,” Katen suggested and as he stood at his full imposing height, Coyote felt something inside of him knot, whatever was about to happen was not good. “How would I go about doing that? Every soul goes to the river until it’s time to be reborn. How long would I have to wait?”

“You could bring’em back early…” Shinso proposed in an offhanded way. His grin was not genuine and it made Coyote itch. Shinso was manipulative and calculating but right now he was downright terrifying. He wanted something and he was willing to use Katen to get it. “There’s a lil’ someone who has access to the river…”

“Who would have access to something like that?” Katen hissed skeptically but Shinso merely smiled, his bright blue eyes opening enough to prove a point. Katen wasn’t thinking hard enough. “Hyorinmaru.”

“Ding, ding,” Shinso teased, his tongue clicking against his lips playfully.  “He controls water… the river should be no exception.”

“He would never do it.” Katen groaned, sinking down into a hunched position as if he had deflated. “Even if I could somehow convince him, I would still have Nozarashi to deal with.”

Hyorinmaru and Nozarashi were, of course, Toshiro and Kenpachi’s alternate names. Names were a big deal to the Masters. They accumulated new ones wherever they went, only using their true names amongst one another. Their names were powerful, as if they held some sort of magic.

“Whydaya think ya have to listen ta them?” Shinso pressed. “Aren’t ya just as strong as they are?”

“They are our leaders.” Katen said suddenly, looking at Shinso with distrust. Coyote felt like cheering, Katen wasn’t falling for anything. “I’m not going against them.”

“Why do ya trust ‘em?” Shinso asked, his drawling voice snapping with seriousness. “They’ve led us down the wrong path. We should’ve never returned to Xibalba. There’s nothing for us here except extinction and misery…” Shinso paused, his blue eyes returning to mere slits. “And the dark matter they promised us is gone…”

_What the fuck happened?_ Coyote thought to himself, a strange pit growing inside his stomach. _Aizen did something. I know he did._ And without further explanation, Coyote understood at once that Aizen had, in fact, done something. Aizen had developed the contract system through trial and error, using an enormous amount of dark matter, the dark matter that had been placed in reserves to last thousands of years.

Time skipped forward and Xibalba, once an empty wasteland became a living hell. Aizen had continued speaking out against the current leadership and within a few hundred years, Toshiro and Kenpachi’s representation had been replaced with a parliament of twelve Lords. As a courtesy, and to circumvent rebellion, two seats were reserved for Toshiro and Kenpachi. Six great houses were constructed, two Lords reigning together over each of them. The houses were filled with traps and puzzles, designed to ensnare and humiliate the human victims who had haplessly wondered into the Under World. The dark matter was collected at such a rate the Masters couldn’t store it all.

The Twelve Lords of Xibalba consumed so much dark matter they became twisted, transforming at the slightest provocation. Their strength, the majority of which was only slightly above human ability originally, increased thirtyfold and with every new atrocity committed, they sank deeper away from humanity.

One day, after all of his peaceful attempts at negotiation had failed, Toshiro blocked the path to Xibalba, creating four mighty rivers that no human could cross. Without humans the dark matter would eventually run out, depriving the Masters of their enormous power. Without dark matter the Masters would be unable to regenerate and they would die, knowing this, Toshiro accepted his own fate bravely. But not everyone was willing to die.

“You may have sealed the humans out of Xibalba,” Aizen growled with fury. “But you cannot keep us in. Not now. Not anymore.”

“I will stop you.” Toshiro said firmly, his turquoise eyes scanning his people with sadness. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he couldn’t allow this barbarity to continue.

“You can’t.” Aizen said calmly, brushing his hands over his shoulders to collect himself.  “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“We will stop you.” Kenpachi snarled, stepping forward from where he hung in the shadows. He eyed Aizen thoughtfully before letting his gaze float around the room.

“Guys…” Coyote groaned, watching Aizen with so much hatred it hurt his stomach. “He gets out…” He walked toward Toshiro and Kenpachi with desperation; they had to listen to him. “Listen! He is strong! He’s the reason why I’m here! You have to listen to me! He gets out!”

“Katen,” Toshiro called out, ignoring Coyote. “We need you.”

“Make your choice, Kyokotsu.” Kenpachi whispered, his glowing green eyes searching Katen. Coyote felt Kenpachi’s suspicion; he didn’t expect Katen to join them.

“We need to talk about this,” Katen answered diplomatically. “I don’t believe in slaughtering the humans.” Katen flashed a disapproving look at Aizen. “But I also don’t believe in holding us here against our wills…”

“Yes, let’s discuss…” Aizen agreed with enthusiasm. “Hyorinmaru controls water. Nozarashi controls fire. Katen Kyokotsu controls earth. The three of you have always been overconfident in your abilities. You relished in the fact that no one could reach you…”

“That’s not true.” Toshiro interrupted, shaking his head.

“Let me finish.” Aizen spoke softly but the murderous intent that oozed off of his words sent a shiver down Coyote’s spine. “There’s one very important thing you are forgetting…” Aizen stood slowly, looking from Shinso to the other Lords thoughtfully. “You forgot wind.”

Several things happened at once and despite the fact Coyote could feel no pain, he shrank back against the wall of the cavern in terror. Humans, the very first shifters, began to crawl into the cavern, hundreds of bodies pressing against one another to burst in through the holes and openings. From a distance, as their numbers grew, they looked like spiders hatching.

Four Masters, Nozarashi, Hyorinmaru. Katen Kyokotsu and Tenken, stood against eight Lords of Xibalba, seven Masters and an army of over three hundred shifters. Katen swallowed loudly and looked at the three men he stood with. “We got this.” He smiled weakly, his voice cracking under the strain.

“Try not to harm the humans.” Toshiro instructed.

“Fuck the humans.” Kenpachi barked. “They’re cursed, hardly human anymore anyway. We need to worry about ourselves.”

“We can’t win this.” Toshiro sighed in realization. “There’s no way.”

“You said you controlled an element,” Katen called out loudly. “Where’s the wind?” Katen smirked, and Coyote knew Shunsui well enough to know he was faking his bravado. “I was expecting a bit more than a gentle breeze, Kyoka…” Katen taunted, using Aizen’s real name.

“I control the wind of change.” Aizen shouted back, raising his arms and gesturing to the shifters all around. They clung to the walls and ceiling as if gravity were of no concern to them, their bodies twisted with the beginnings of transformations.

“What are they?” Toshiro asked as a shiver coursed his small body. “What have you done to them?”

“While you were growing weak on your self-imposed dark matter rations, I was harvesting dark matter for my own use. I built an army. I’m strong enough to kill you now.” Aizen explained. “With a single whisper, I’ve made it so that these creatures belong to me.”

“Orders?” Tenken asked, turning toward Toshiro and Kenpachi expectantly. He was afraid, his ears pointed upward disheveling his sandy hair and his large hands were formed into claws.

“Take care of everyone that attacks you.” Kenpachi instructed. “I’ll go after Suigestu.”

“We’ll both go after Kyoka Suigetsu.” Toshiro corrected, glaring at Aizen as he spoke.

“Katen,” Kenpachi whispered, so lowly Coyote almost missed it. “Do what you have to do.”

Coyote realized almost immediately that the shifters were early prototypes. Tenken tore through them like tissue paper and when they fell they stayed down. They had none of the regenerative abilities that he had. Tenken groaned and closed his eyes as he fought shifter after shifter, the blood and heavy body count taking a toll on his sensitive disposition.

Toshiro launched wave after wave at Aizen, Kenpachi assisting with bursts of skin boiling hot steam. Aizen, who stood completely dry, smiled, speaking under his breath softly, only occasionally lifting his hand in gesture. The waves parted, the steam evaporated. Nothing could touch Aizen.

“How’s he doin’ that?” Kenpachi growled in confusion.

“He can control wind.” Katen spoke softly. “His voice, his words, those are his weapons…”

“Hyorinmaru,” Katen instructed. “Fight someone else for now. You can’t defeat Kyoka.”

There was a deep rumble in the cavern and shifter and Master alike shivered with anticipation. Black scales glistened as a massive body twisted around rock. The cave was silent for several painful eternities before a bright red and blue flame erupted through the cavern, licking at Aizen.

Aizen’s smile faltered and he strained against the dragon’s great fire. Kenpachi had him on his knees and was going in for the kill when he was struck in his abdomen by a spear. He cried out, his massive body writhing in pain, knocking back and forth and smashing shifters into the stone. Thick, boiling blood poured from his wound coating shifters in the acidic fluid. Green eyes narrowed, watching motionlessly as the blood ate away at the shifters’ flesh, leaving them as nothing more than a pile of fat and bone.

Coyote cheered the dragon onward but it turned its back, retreating toward the corner as it shrank back to human size. Kenpachi leaned against the cool stone, shouting as he clutched at his side. Coyote realized it must not have been a regular spear, to cause such damage.

The fighting lasted for three days. On the fourth night Katen, Toshiro, Kenpachi and Aizen were the only ones left standing. It had been the most vicious battle Coyote had ever seen and it wasn’t over yet. Aizen was stronger than anyone could have ever realized.

“Why do you care what I do?” Aizen asked as if they were all sitting down to have tea. “Think about it. Why are you trying to control me?”

“I’m done talkin’…. Jus’ die already…” Kenpachi wheezed, wiping at the blood dripping into his eye.

“We are Xibalbans…” Toshiro panted, clutching at his side in agony. “We were never meant to live among them… we were only meant to make the world better…”

“Better?” Aizen scoffed, laughing humorlessly. “We are monsters. We are immortals. We are Gods. We don’t need to bother with the ants beneath our feet. Our world is empty and cold… we should take the Other World while we still can! Why would you think we are here for _them_? Weak pathetic, humans?”

“We take the darkness from their hearts…” Toshiro continued slowly, sighing as his wound began to heal. “We don’t have to kill them for it. We can coax it from them. We can make them better. I believe that is our purpose…”

“We have no parents. No offspring.” Aizen reasoned with a scowl. “Don’t you realize, we have no higher purpose? We _are_ the higher purpose! We are Gods!”

“We aren’t monsters!” Toshiro shouted. “If all we do is kill, then we are no better than what they say we are!”

“We’ll never get through to him.” Kenpachi whispered. “We have to kill him.”

“I’m sorry,” Katen breathed heavily, staring down at the ground as the others looked toward him. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Toshiro asked, arching a white brow.

The cavern began to quake, rock shooting up in every direction. Stone began to rain down on them, pummeling the incapacitated Masters and the corpses of the shifters with a sickening thud. Their bodies broke into pieces, blood and bone spraying over every surface. “Hyorinmaru, the river!” Katen instructed, nodding at Toshiro meaningfully.

Toshiro nodded, steeling himself as he pulled at the water from the river. He screamed out as soon as the water from the river of souls touched his skin. He groaned with great effort, pulling wave after wave toward himself.

“Nozarashi, hold him in place. Do not let go of his body!” Katen cried out, grunting as stone prisons began to form around the three Masters.

Kenpachi rushed forward, grabbing ahold of Aizen and sinking his teeth into his neck. They grappled violently, blood and teeth flinging against the stone ceiling that formed over their heads. They stood in a box, only one side open for escape. Katen fell to his knees, blood dripping from his eyes and nose as he pressed his hands together, forcing the three sided stone boxes toward each other.

Toshiro’s entire body shook, the icy water clenching onto the last remains of his life. Katen screamed, “Now!” And with a relieved sigh, Toshiro released the great wave of water. The river wrenched his soul from his body and then rushed forward, tearing Aizen’s soul from his. Katen cried out, forcing his hands against the floor of the cave, forcing the two boxes to close. He had barely saved Kenpachi’s life.

The first box had become Toshiro’s grave. His body floated in the watery prison, his soul sucked out and forced into the water with Aizen’s and countless others’ souls. The second box contained Kenpachi, holding Aizen’s empty body, river water coming up to his knees. The water should have removed Kenpachi’s soul, but instead it had mutated, and began whispering the maddening secrets that it had pulled from Kenpachi’s skull.

Katen looked around the cavern and all he could see was death. He pulled himself to his feet with a groan. They had stopped Aizen, but at what cost? Katen waved his hand, pushing the water filled box into the river of souls, and watched it sink down. “Goodbye, Hyorinmaru…”

Katen waved his other hand, directing the box with Kenpachi against the far side of the cavern. Kenpachi was still alive. Kenpachi could be saved. Katen didn’t have to be alone. But Katen’s heart twisted with regret. The Xibalbans were never meant to live in this world. They were a terrible race. They were an abomination. Without a second thought, Katen pushed the second box into the river of souls, covering his ears to block out the screaming.

Coyote would never forget the screaming. Kenpachi had been betrayed.

Katen cried, breaking down by the river and dropping to his knees. He pressed his fingertips against his bloodied eyelids, he had damaged his eyes and couldn’t see.  He clutched his head and sobbed before beating his fists down on the ground. “Please…” he murmured. “Please…” Katen’s head snapped to attention and he slashed his own palm, letting the blood fall into the earth. “I, Katen Kyokotsu, will relinquish my powers. I just wish to forget everything.”

And as soon as he had spoken, he launched himself into the river of souls and didn’t resurface.


	31. We Are All Like the Bright Moon

** Part XXXI:  We Are All Like the Bright Moon **

“We are all like the bright moon, we still have our darker side.”   
― [Khalil Gibran](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6466154.Khalil_Gibran)

* * *

 

“For what is evil but good tortured by its own hunger and thirst?”   
― [Khalil Gibran](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6466154.Khalil_Gibran),  _[The Prophet](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2938937)_

* * *

 

“Forgetfulness is a form of freedom.”   
― [Khalil Gibran](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6466154.Khalil_Gibran)

* * *

 

Coyote expected to wake up. As soon as Katen Kyokotsu, Shunsui, dove into the icy water, Coyote had imagined that his journey had come to an end. Instead his head swam and reeled and, rather than waking, he felt as if time had been shoved forward at an alarming rate. Images and clips of life flung past him, hurling him down the timeline of Earth, as it was relevant to him. And that was when he realized –a-ha!- his life was not interchangeable with Shunsui Kyoraku’s. Coyote Starrk was his own person and he had his own wishes, desires, wants, devices.

As far as Coyote could glean from the rapidly playing images, the wounded Masters had revived. They mourned the terrible loss to their race, and continuing to make contracts with humans, planned for Kyoka Suigetsu’s, Aizen’s, revival.  A few centuries later, as the danger from the Masters resurfaced, Toshiro and Kenpachi made themselves known.

It hurt Coyote to see how they had lived for so long, alone and broken. Toshiro’s conscience had been awakened long before, but he waited in darkness as his body eventually regrew, at first liquid and then corporeal. There was no longer any distinguishing difference between the river of souls and himself. He had become Carcer long before any of the other Masters knew he was alive.

Kenpachi was in an even more miserable state, if that were possible. He had sunk to the bottom of the other half of the river of souls, his body to rest for an eternity in the depths of Xibalba.  He regenerated, trapped inside the stone box, continuously choking on water before he could start the whole process over again. Aizen, separated from his soul could not regenerate. Before long, though, Kenpachi could sense the water, listen to it and even speak to it. Through the water he knew about his previous attempts, knew of his previous failures and corrected them. He broke free of the box and spent the next hundred years trapped in Xibalba, his only company the hushed whispers of the water, Veritas and the rumblings of the stone. Coyote didn’t spend much time in this memory, but he understood that Kenpachi was somehow a part of that lake. His talent for seeing the future, as Aizen had put it, had somehow transferred to the water itself.

Shinso was the first Master to show himself to Veritas. He waltzed into Xibalba with a Cheshire grin and a jug of spirits. He had stood motionless, his expression never wavering as the cavern shifted and rumbled, streams of smoke choking out the oxygen in the air.

“Yer angry.” Shinso had drawled, taking a sip of the liquor and extending it out in gesture. “I get it… would an ‘I’m sorry’ help my cause any?”

“Whaddaya want?” Kenpachi growled and Shinso’s slatted eyes flickered open momentarily in surprise. The dragon of Xibalba was larger than ever before, his shiny black scales reinforced with stone under-armor. His glow in the dark green eyes sized Shinso up with distaste, flames licking out of the corner of his mouth. “I could kill you in an instant… I know how now… I know how to kill us…”

“So ya’ve taken up with Hyorinmaru?” Shinso drawled, smiling even more widely as Kenpachi discarded his dragon form, reaching for the liquor with desperation. Kenpachi guzzled the jug of spirits, sloppily wiping his chin with his forearm once he had finished. He frowned at Shinso, who refilled the jug with the wave of his hand. “Touchy subject? Fine, fine… Well, I like what ya’ve done with the place, Nozarashi…”

“Hyorinmaru is dead.” Kenpachi replied, circling Shinso as if he were in the middle of a hunt rather than a conversation.

“Ah, but he isn’t… I thought you’d already know…” Shinso said softly, as if surprised, but Coyote could sense that everything this man did was intentional and rehearsed. “He’s become a rather large thorn in our sides, he’s been taking us out, one by one... but I’m sure you know all that…”

“I lost my gift.” Kenpachi snarled. “That should make you all happy. I’m nothing, exactly like you…”

“That’s too bad…” Shinso murmured. “I suppose yer of lil’ use to me now… after I made such a long trip…”

“Why did ya come, Shinso? Just to piss me off?”

“I came to ask for yer help, if you can imagine…” Shinso said with a small laugh. His silver hair shined brightly as he stepped toward Kenpachi slowly. Kenpachi startled, stepping backward into the lake, shying away from contact.  Shinso raised his arms peaceably and halted. “Hyorinmaru is still a bit… angry… he can’t see reason….”

“I’m still angry.” Kenpachi interrupted.

“It makes me wonder…” Shinso suddenly changed topics. “How did the victors of our little civil war end up in such miserable states?”

“Ask Katen.”

“Katen is gone.” Shinso said. “And the rest of us will follow if Hyorinmaru has his way…”

“Good.” Kenpachi snarled. “Fuck off. I ain’t helpin’ ya.”

Coyote snorted in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest in indignation. The nerve of some people. However, as soon as Shinso had left, his shoulders hanging in defeat, he reappeared. A Cheshire grin and jug of spirits in hand. Coyote looked from Kenpachi to Shinso in confusion.

“Yer angry.” Shinso drawled.

It was repeating itself. Coyote’s eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Kenpachi, brushing his hand against his stony black scales before he transformed. Green eyes burned into him but he was too curious to feel intimidated. “You can still see the future… you haven’t lost it…”

“Whaddaya want?” Kenpachi growled and Coyote wasn’t sure whom he was speaking to, him or Shinso.

 

Toshiro captured Shinso a few years later, absorbing his soul into himself and crushing his body into over six hundred pieces. He scattered the pieces all over the world. Unbelievably, this didn’t kill the Masters. The Masters were capable of creating a corporeal body, a copy of their former selves, with limited power but the ability to move freely. Using enormous amounts of energy, they could stream their consciousness into the copy, but only for a short period of time.

Toshiro could not stop the Masters from creating copies and making contracts, but he could restrict their access to dark matter. Their souls, starved for dark matter, were only able to direct a copy for one single night. Their shifters literally supplied them with life.

Coyote was infuriated by this information. He already knew that the more souls he coaxed the longer Aizen could remain, but it didn’t really sink in until now. “ça me fait chier!” Coyote kicked out at the ground, suddenly realizing he was no longer in Xibalba.  He smacked his hand against the wall of the barn, infuriated that he couldn’t punch it through. “C’est vraiment des conneries!”

There was heavy panting and grunting behind him and Coyote turned slowly, anxiously. Straw crushed beneath his bare feet, a slight breeze gusting from the open window blew through his curly hair. Coyote crouched down, lifting his hand to touch the shoulder of the woman beside him.

He had never seen this woman before. She was handsome, even covered in sweat with her cheeks stained bright pink. A man leaned over her, placing hot cloth on her exposed thighs. Coyote tilted his head to the side, looking from the hot towels to her protruding stomach with sudden understanding. “Oh wow.” Coyote leapt to his feet, distancing himself from the delivery. The woman grunted, biting down on a wooden spool in an attempt to silence herself.

The man spoke soothingly, his sandy hair falling into his eyes and blocking his face from Coyote’s view. Coyote watched the man work. He was gentle and soft-spoken which was rather at odds with his enormous, muscular build.  “Tenken?” Coyote questioned, leaning over to peer into the man’s face.

“It’s a boy.” Tenken murmured, pulling the newborn from the warmth of its mother. The baby screamed and cried, his tiny hands curling into fists.

“Oh, he’s wonderful.” The woman cried, falling back into the straw bedding with a sigh. “He’s just wonderful.” Tenken placed the infant on his mother’s chest and snipped the umbilical cord. “He’s beautiful.”

“You’re dying.” Tenken whispered, brushing his hand over the woman’s head. “I cannot save you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” The woman said softly, brushing her hand over the soft, fuzzy hair of her baby’s head. “Just keep your promise, wolf boy.” She laughed gently, musically even, and reached her hand up to Tenken’s chin, stroking him gently. “I’ll miss you… when I get where I’m going…”

“I always keep my promises.” Tenken said, nodding. He hurried to wrap the babe in cloth, returning him to his mother promptly. “Just rest.”

“I have such little time.” The woman sighed. Her head drooped and within a few moments her hand had slid from her chest, landing in the straw.

Tenken cried noisily, his cheeks sticky and wet and Coyote swallowed awkwardly. He looked around the barn his eyes settling on the open fields beyond the window. Coyote’s heart raced, a peculiar tickling sensation crossing his skin. He studied the valley of Loire and turned back toward the infant, his eyes wide in shock.

“I’m in Nevers.” Coyote muttered to himself.

He moved, as if floating, he swallowed a lump in his throat, reaching his hand up to the corner of his eye. He brushed at the moisture there and sat down next to the woman. She was beautiful even in death. Her skin was fair, her brown curls framing her face. Coyote plucked at the straw, removing it from her hair gently. Her blue eyes had lost their light, but Coyote imagined them to be truly stunning. She had laugh lines at her eyes and with swelling pride Coyote realized she was perfect.

He closed his eyes as Tenken, fully transformed by his grief, lifted the baby, cradling him to his chest. The soft straw beneath him changed into stone and he looked up, gazing around his childhood home with bittersweet longing.

Midwives and attendants ran back and forth, the whole house in chaos. Coyote’s attention settled on his father, who had momentarily stopped pacing outside of his wife’s suite. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his favorite pose for speaking to people who he thought below himself.

His face paled and he clutched at his throat in shock. His wife’s baby, his baby, had been born dead. He steeled himself before looking at his child, a baby girl who would never learn to walk or chase butterflies or inherit her mother’s beauty.

A silence fell over the manor, everyone holding their breath, awaiting the explosion that would accompany Coyote’s father’s grief. But no explosion came. Instead he was knocked to the ground by the gravity of despair, clutching at the empty air with an animalistic desperation. Looking at the Vicomte of the county of Nevers you would assume it was he who had been mortally wounded.

Tenken appeared like a mist, rolling into the manor and expanding from wall to wall. The air became thick and heavy, his presence demanding attention. “Do not grieve.” Tenken said slowly, taking the steps two at a time, his heavy boots pounding loudly. “I have come to help you.”

“Who are you?” Coyote’s father demanded, so surprised he stood with his mouth agape. “How did you come to be here?”

“My name is…” Tenken began to explain, digging his clawed hands further into his pockets. “Komamura.”

“Monsieur Komamura…” the Vicomte whispered. “I’m afraid I am not able to take visitors at the moment…” Coyote couldn’t believe his father had ever been so vulnerable or human. “There has been a great tragedy in this house.”

“You’ve lost your daughter.” Tenken said with a nod. “But you’ve gained a son… an heir…”

“What?” The Vicomte shook his head as if to clear it. “A son?”

“You had a son.” Tenken pressed, and with a small wave of his hand he had convinced the entire room. “A handsome, charming little boy.”

“Yes…” The Vicomte mumbled, gesturing for the doctor to remove his true child from his sight.

Tenken nodded at the doctor and took the poor little girl into his arms. “Your son is in with his mother, nursing.” Tenken wrapped the little girl in his coat. “You must raise him as your sole heir. Raise him in a safe home, away from danger.”

“Yes…”

Tenken left quickly, burying the Starrk baby with Coyote’s real mother in a beautiful spot in the valley. When the misty cloud dispersed over the household’s minds they could not remember the little girl nor could they tell that Coyote did not truly belong. Tenken lay in the grass beside the woman’s grave and frowned. “I’ve kept half your promise, Arnaude.”

“Hey.” Coyote whispered, pressing his foot against the enormous foot of Tenken. “Hey, you! Can you hear me?” Coyote kicked Tenken’s leg expectantly. “I need to speak with you. Why are you here? Who’s my father? Hey!”

There was no response and soon Coyote’s head was spinning once more.

Images shot past Coyote, conversations murmuring into his ears. Jushiro Ukitake was born on a little island in the Pacific Ocean, the second manifestation of Necalli’s soul. Before the year ended, he saw Shunsui Kyoraku’s birth, Katen Kyokotsu’s first regeneration since he had leapt into the river of souls. Coyote kept moving.

Lilinette Gingerbuck stood outside the gates of the Starrk manor, her mother brushing her down forcefully. “Stay still child and hold your tongue…”

“I don’t feel good.” Lilinette complained, scratching at a small patch of red, irritated skin.

“Stop scratchin’, fool,” her mother hissed. “He’ll send you away if he knows!”

Coyote groaned, clutching his temples and growling into his palms. It was a rush of relief swarming him and consuming him. He hadn’t killed his sister. She was already sick.

He recalled the carriage ride in Italy, many, many years before. The trees and grass rushed by at incredible speeds and he felt the same way now. His entire life seemed to flood his mind all at once with only certain details catching his interest. He grabbed at the images like a life preserver and with an incredible jolt he inhaled sharply.

Coyote sat up abruptly, spitting cold liquid from his mouth. He gasped for air, twisting on the stone tablet, searching for his bearings.

“You made it.” Shunsui whispered, bringing his hand forward to caress Coyote’s cheek. “You did great.”

“I think… I’m going… to vomit…” Coyote choked out as he leaned over, his quivering stomach threatening to expel.

“Hey, kid.” Kenpachi grumbled as he forced Coyote’s head this way and that, checking his eyes and peering into his mouth. “You alive?”

“It’s you…” Coyote said simply, still unable to process his surroundings. He looked around the cave and shivered. “We’re back in Xibalba.”

“Yeah.” Kenpachi replied taking several steps backward to distance himself from the others.

“Idiots.” Coyote wheezed, clutching at his stomach in agony. “Where is Toshiro?”

“Idiots?” Shunsui repeated, the word feeling foreign on his tongue.

Kenpachi’s body stiffened and a groan escaped his lips. “We’ve made a mistake.” Coyote and Kenpachi shared a troubled look. “His body and soul will both be in Xibalba…”

“But I thought Coyote could stop him?” Shunsui began to rattle nervously. “You can stop him right, Coyote? You won’t let him possess you.”

“It was never Coyote that I wanted.” A deep voice laughed, it was merry and easy and the sound prickled Shunsui’s flesh. Jushiro swung his legs over the side of the stone table and pushed himself off, landing on the floor gracefully. Aizen had possessed Jushiro. “A human who could, if only somewhat, withstand intimate contact with a Master… the concept was thought provoking. I wondered if over time this human’s ability would improve… Do you know how long I had to wait for his reincarnation?”

“What are you talking about?” Shunsui whispered, his voice tight and restrained. “I don’t understand… I… I thought that Coyote… Why, why Jushiro?”

“And then, like a selfish little prick, you had to interfere…” Jushiro continued, circling the three other men leisurely. “You nearly killed him twice.” Jushiro turned, a smile twitching at his lips as a silvery portal opened over the lake, spilling Toshiro and Shinso into the icy water. “Seems we’re having a reunion.”

“Hiya, Kyoka,” Shinso drawled, pulling himself free from the lake’s grasp and giving a small wave. He flashed a wide grin at Kenpachi and pretended to tip his hat in greeting. “Nozarashi.” He sauntered forward, brushing a wet hand over Shunsui’s shoulder. “Katen.”

“I sure hope we didn’t miss the good stuff.” Shinso said innocently, crossing his arms. “The evil monologue is always my favorite part.”

“Why Ukitake?” Toshiro demanded, splashing through the lake to the bank noisily, water dripping from his soaked hair down into his water logged shoes.  “This doesn’t make sense.”

“It makes perfect sense.” Jushiro said simply, crossing his arms and smirking triumphantly. “For the benefit of our seriously memory impaired guest, I’ll make this simple: My name is Kyoka Suigetsu. I am a Master. For thousands and thousands of years I have lived on this Earth. To be brief, there was a Master who had a human lover. This was not uncommon, but what was strange is after copulation, this human survived for several weeks…”

“I’m not a sentimental being,” Jushiro paused, smiled wistfully. “But you see, our race is incapable of reproduction. Humans can breed like filthy swine, but us, we are the same in number, more or less, since the creation. If there was a human soul capable of surviving contact with our race, that would change everything.”

“Okay, well,” Shunsui began heatedly. “First, men can’t make babies with men. And secondly, fuck off. You have the nerve… the gall… the insane desire for me to destroy you… how dare you touch Jushiro!”

“The Italian girl,” Toshiro interjected calmly. “Why didn’t you use her? She was already female so you wouldn’t have had to wait for another cycle of rebirth.”

“Ah,” Jushiro’s face twisted into a smug grin and it gave Coyote chills. Jushiro would never hold himself in such a way. “She was human, yes, but she had a peculiar gift. She simply didn’t have enough dark matter to carry my child.”

“Whatcha gon’ do now?” Shinso asked, intense blue eyes watching Jushiro’s form with interest. “You’ve got three Momma bears all very angry with ya…”

“The question is what are _you_ going to do now?” Jushiro snapped. “It seems you didn’t think this one out well, Hyorinmaru. Not only have I possessed this human, but you’ve brought me to my body. I can sense it, it’s near.”

“Fucking shifter.” Toshiro snarled under his breath, cursing Unohana’s selfish stupidity over and over again.

“Shinso,” Kenpachi growled. “Where do ya stand?”

“As much as I despise Kyoka…” Shinso said in his unhurried manner. “What’s in it for me?”

“Why you little shit.” Toshiro grumbled.

“Shinso.” Kenpachi said softly, his glowing green eyes settling on the silver haired man. “We’ve learned. If you help us, you are free to maintain yer own life as ya see fit. You go yer own way with no hard feelin’s.” Kenpachi paused meaningfully. “But if ya stand in my way, I will destroy you. I will shove yer ragged soul so far into the pit of hell that even Lucifer himself could not free you.”

“Okay,” Shinso smiled. “And how can I help ya, Cap’n?”

“Hyorinmaru, send Starrk back to the shifters.” Kenpachi instructed quickly. “He’ll have back up, but so will we.” Toshiro nodded and Kenpachi continued. “Shinso, drop that moron into Veritas. We don’t have time to do it sweetly. Drag him in and shove him under.”

“Yes, Sir.” Shinso replied as he hooked his arm around Shunsui’s. “It’s been a while, Katen. How’ve ya been?”

“Who’re you?” Shunsui asked, sticking out his feet to slow his movement. “Wait. Wait! Don’t hurt Jushiro! I don’t care what the fuck happens, you’d better not-” Shinso smiled and waved at Kenpachi as he dunked Shunsui into Veritas, his hand firmly pinching his neck.

“Right now it’s just you and me.” Aizen’s words poured from Jushiro’s mouth, forcing his handsome face into an infuriating expression of smugness. “And you couldn’t defeat me with three other Masters helping you. What can you possibly do by yourself?”

“I know what yer plannin’…” Kenpachi exhaled slowly, pockets of steam bursting from his nostrils and mouth. “I think yer makin’ life harder on yerself…” Kenpachi took a step forward, his transforming foot crashing through the gravel heavily. “You should leave that human and go… I won’t chase ya… I don’t care anymore…”

“So you admit you can’t control me?” Jushiro said with a self-satisfied snort.

“This was never about controlling you, you fucking idiot.” Kenpachi snarled, flames sparking off his teeth as they gnashed together. “This was about protecting you, all of you ungrateful mother fuckers.” Kenpachi’s jaw snapped, his face elongating as dark, scales grew over his skin. “We never wanted to control you. We wanted to protect you. We were wrong. We should’ve just fuckin’ left ya’ll to die.”

“Your bitterness is showing,” Jushiro taunted. “Do you feel like you’ve sacrificed so much for your little flock?”

“You just don’t fuckin’ get it.” Kenpachi’s voice rumbled within the entire cavern. “You don’t seem ta understand…” the ground shook and Jushiro’s body rocked back and forth as the ground split. “Do ya get where ya are now, Kyoka Suigetsu? Can yer advanced intelligence solve this lil’ riddle?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nozarashi!” Shinso said cheerily, his voice disguising his panic. “Don’t forget I’m in here too, ya know!”

“Nozarashi is dead.” Kenpachi chuckled, his laughter shaking the ground so violently Jushiro’s knees ached. “I am Kenpachi Zaraki. I am Veritas.”

“Interesting.” Jushiro spoke evenly, his hand gripping the wall tightly. “I never liked Nozarashi anyway.”

“Stop hiding in that human.” Kenpachi roared sending rocks tumbling down from the ceiling. “I don’t wanna kill him, but I will.”

“Oh, you poor, simple minded creature.” Jushiro said with a laugh, clicking his tongue in mock sympathy. “Everything the lot of you has done, has brought me closer to my goal.”

“So you say.” Kenpachi barked. “Shinso! What’re you doin’ over there? Hurry up!”

“Of course,” Shinso said tightly, pressing Shunsui’s head deeper into the water, ignoring the decreasing bubbles and waning fight.

“I assume you’re stalling until your backup arrives.” Jushiro reasoned, holding onto his chin thoughtfully. “But it will all be in vain.”

“Look, I ain’t stupid…” Kenpachi said softly. “I know yer gonna kill him… I can tell you that yer gonna regret it…”

“And what will make me regret it?” Jushiro snapped, growing impatient. “I’ve been planning this for centuries.”

“Kyokotsu.” Kenpachi replied simply.

“Katen Kyokotsu is gone and Shunsui Kyoraku is hardly cause for alarm.” Jushiro said with a victorious smile. “By the time he gets his memories back, I’ll be gone.”

“And where the fuck do ya think yer goin’?” Kenpachi chuckled irritably.

“Look, I probably couldn’t beat you in a strictly physical fight.” Jushiro admitted, dabbing at the blood that poured from his nose. Jushiro’s body was already suffering the effects of Aizen’s possession. “But you’re as dumb as rocks, old friend.” Jushiro’s face darkened and he smiled in a frightful way. “I am no longer a Xibalban. I have truly become a Master…”

The cavern rumbled again, but this time Kenpachi seemed to be caught by surprise. The stone rippled and the two stone sentinels pulled themselves free, an army of stone soldiers following. They moved against the far side of the wall, blocking the cave’s exit. Kenpachi nodded and strained his neck, gesturing to Ikkaku and Yumichika wordlessly.

“Your rock friends can’t help you.” Jushiro groaned, as if he pitied the attempt.

The cavern rumbled again, the water knocking against the wall of the cave and nearly toppling Shinso over. He kneeled in the water, turning unconscious Shunsui over onto his back. “There’s somethin’ big comin’, Nozarashi…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kenpachi muttered, his green eyes locked on Jushiro. “Hopefully it’s Toshiro and those shifters.”

“No, no.” Jushiro replied blissfully. “These are _my_ friends…”

With a great burst the ground began to break apart, rocks shooting upward and spraying back down like a fountain. The terrain began to change inside the cavern, the ground rolling and ebbing like a tide. Kenpachi’s skin hardened, his entire body black and scaly. He swallowed, listening carefully for the next wave of movement.

A hand shot up from the earth, wrapping around Kenpachi’s leg tightly. Kenpachi gasped and then chuckled, bringing his foot down with a definitive stomp. More hands burst up from the ground, more and more until almost every inch of the cavern was occupied. Heads, sandy and muddy popped up, followed by shoulders and then entire people were assembled, more bodies taking their place.

Perhaps some of these walking corpses had been shifters, but the majority were humans. Kenpachi swallowed the bile rising threateningly in his throat as he surveyed Aizen’s army. They were not decomposing, as Kenpachi had originally thought, but were instead frozen as they were the moment that he had taken their dark matter. Hundreds of them rose out of the ground, and then thousands…

“I’ve been stocking up for this day.” Jushiro whispered, looking around at the wretched souls. “My shifters and I have been tireless.”

Kenpachi recognized almost all of the faces staring him down. It was Veritas’ doing. Whoever drank the water left a piece of themselves inside. Through Coyote and Shunsui’s eyes, Kenpachi had seen these people in life. Most were wicked but some, like the amber-eyed blonde gentleman from Germany, were merely victims of circumstance. Kenpachi couldn’t look at the dead without seeing the living. These were people with likes and dislikes and families and fears and ambitions…

Kenpachi shook his head. These people were long dead. There was nothing he could do for them, even if he cared to do it. They stared at him with dead, unseeing eyes, but with their mouths they threatened him. Muddied drool oozed from their slack jaws, their blackened and bloody teeth gnashing together in hunger. Their mouths whispered, and still others chanted, his name over and over again.

The first corpse took a step forward and then another and then another. Their bodies moved with an inhuman flexibility and speed. They would feel no pain, no remorse, no objection, Kenpachi realized. They were the perfect army.

And their numbers just kept rising.


	32. The Infinity Hallway

** Part XXXII: The Infinity Hallway **

“Make me immortal with a kiss.”   
― [Christopher Marlowe](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/11155.Christopher_Marlowe),  _[Doctor Faustus](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/9814591)_

* * *

 

“I wanna go first… I wanna go first… I wanna go fuckin’ first…” Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pleaded, bouncing from one foot to the other.

“You can go first, just shaddup!” Shinji groaned, resisting the urge to club Grimmjow over the head with his fist. “Ya fool…”

“Listen! Fuck! For five seconds!” Toshiro Hitsugaya cried out in exasperation. “I have no idea what is in there… It’s been three minutes and almost 35 seconds…”

“If Aizen’s soul is in Jushiro… and Jushiro is in Xibalba with Aizen’s body… why don’t we just move Jushiro?” Kisuke Urahara questioned, staring intently at Toshiro as he waited for an answer.

“It hardly matters now. Aizen _has_ a body,” Toshiro explained quickly. “If we moved Jushiro we would waste time. If Jushiro dies and his soul goes back into the river then Aizen cou-”

“Later, bastards.” Grimmjow called over his shoulder as the silvery portal materialized in front of them. He leapt through with a wild yell, a spray of chilled water splashing the shifters beside him.

“He wouldn’t follow a plan anyway,” Ichigo Kurosaki whispered soothingly, attempting to console the overwhelmed Toshiro. “He’ll be fine or he’ll die in battle. Either way he’ll be happy…”

“I have no plan.” Toshiro admitted with a sigh. “I have no idea what Aizen’s been up to.”

“I’m going.” Shinji gave a small wave, grinning widely.

“Me too.” Ichigo nodded.

“Right behind ya.” Renji Abarai said, exchanging a look with Ichigo.

“Where is Unohana and Yamamoto?” Urahara asked with a frown, his voice growing serious. “They aren’t coming are they?”

“They think we should let the Masters kill themselves.” Toshiro said bitterly. “Only they are too stupid to realize that one Master _will_ win and if it is Aizen then we are all doomed…”

“I’m going.” Urahara said simply. “I think you should stay behind. Think things over.”

“What?” Toshiro snapped. “What do you mean?”

“Think of it this way. If Aizen wins will he release the prisoners of Carcer?” Urahara arched a pale brow and smiled. “I would fight with the guy who broke me out…”

“I put them there…” Toshiro said, shaking his head as if Urahara was crazy.

“And they wronged you once before.” Urahara edged toward the portal and grinned, waving his hand. “But what do I know? I’m just a young, handsome alchemist…”

“That man is certifiably insane…” Toshiro sighed as Urahara disappeared. “We need to discuss something, Starrk.” Toshiro turned in the empty space and frowned. “Starrk?”

* * *

 

Coyote Starrk took the narrow steps at a dangerous speed, his large boots barely making contact. The air whipped past him as he descended and he felt, almost, as if he could fly. He took off from the next landing, soaring past ten steps before touching the stairs again. His hand brushed lightly against the stone wall, the crystals burning his fingertips. 

At last he stood before Carcer, a strange mix of emotions running through him. He felt a buzz of cold energy behind him and he knew in that instant Toshiro had arrived. “We have to ask them for help.”

“They made their choices long ago.” Toshiro said sadly, sitting down on a chair that materialized at his whim. “I cannot make them do anything.”

“Ask them.” Coyote said, spinning around to face the smaller man. “Or let me ask them.”

“Many of them are still loyal to Kyoka Su- Aizen,” Toshiro explained. “They don’t have to tell me the truth…”

“A Master must honor his sworn word.” Coyote reasoned with a hopeful smile. “Even verbal contracts.”

“These are not good people.” Toshiro narrowed his eyes fiercely. “We are not a noble race. We are evil. All of us.”

“You are evil? Kenpachi is evil? Shun- Katen is evil?” Coyote ticked his fingers as he spoke. “What about Tenken? Where is he? He will help us!”

“Tenken is sleeping, as he wished.” Toshiro said quietly. “He doesn’t want to meddle in Xibalban affairs any longer.”

“Do you remember me?” Coyote asked suddenly. “From before? From the village that got burned down? From the jungle? Where Necalli died… Do you remember me pleading with you to defend yourself? Was any of that real?”

“Yes.” Toshiro said simply. The two men were silent for a long time, minutes passed but they stood motionless. Coyote’s knees buckled but he locked them, balancing his weight equally on both legs and refusing to sway. This wasn’t a standoff or a way to beat one another at some testosterone driven game. Toshiro and Coyote simply came to a silent understanding.

“I won’t tell you who you must fight for… I won’t tell you that you have to fight at all…” Toshiro spoke slowly, watching the smooth surface of the water begin to ripple. “I will release you all, with only one condition.”

“You cannot harm the human vessel Jushiro Ukitake or actively assist Kyoka Suigestu in doing so.” Toshiro continued. “If you accept the agreement, you are free.”

Coyote swallowed deliberately as the water began to rise. Toshiro and he stood watching wordlessly as watery skulls emerged from the crystalline lake. Coyote counted the figures as they sluggishly pulled themselves free of their prison. Some were large and broad, others were small and delicate but all were intricately constructed of water and ice.

“Your bodies are in Xibalba.” Toshiro said simply, opening up a glowing golden portal. “Reclaim your bodies and then take a side or leave.” Toshiro turned toward Coyote and frowned. “This type of portal infuses the user with dark matter. It’s only for Masters.”

“So make me another.” Coyote said, shaking his head in confusion.

“I can’t waste any more dark matter.” Toshiro explained. “You must find another way.”

“You’re kidding…” Coyote whispered, his throat aching from lack of breath. The air grew cold and Coyote felt faint. “Why are you doing this?”

“I won’t lie to you.” Toshiro said softly. “They’ll take your hand. And that won’t be enough. They’ll rip you open and devour you.”

“Who? Why?” Coyote demanded.

“Aizen will want all of his parts.  Veritas will want to destroy every last piece. The shifters will not be content until they are all _cleansed_. The Xibalbans will wish to feast on your enormous dark matter.” Toshiro’s eyes narrowed. “I feel a strange affection for you. You were never really human and never really shifter. You’ve lived in the in-between. You are like us.”

“I don’t understand, I’ve been in Veritas. I’ve seen things. I’m not important.”

“Veritas is not something you can control. You can’t paddle through at your whim and dock in every port.” Toshiro sighed heavily and crossed his thin arms. “I’m not saying you’re important. I know that’s cruel but I must say it. I’m saying you’re different.”

“And so now you’re denying me my right to defend the only two friends I have in the entire world.” Coyote spat heatedly.

“No. I’m not.” Toshiro shook his head quickly. “I’m telling you to find your own way.”

“Because I’m _different_?” Coyote said, the despair and confusion knotting themselves in his stomach.

“Because we need you to be.”

Coyote stood still for a long time after Toshiro had disappeared through the golden portal. He considered following and taking that risk, but he had decided before that he had something to live for. He didn’t want to die and that revelation frightened him a bit. Time was guaranteed for no man, after all.

After the most debilitating fear had passed, Coyote stormed to the throne room, that witch knew another way to Xibalba after all.  “Unohana! Where are you? Unohana!”

“Mr. Starrk, I’m rather surprised to see you’ve stayed behind.” Unohana’s soft voice called out, the sound bouncing off of the walls in an eerie echo.

Coyote straightened his posture, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Where are you?”

“I’m right here.” The sound circled Coyote and he looked from side to side with a growing nervousness. A hand pressed against the small of his back and he spun on his heels to face the petite woman. “I didn’t mean to startle you, dear.”

“You’re working with Aizen aren’t you?” Coyote accused angrily. “That’s why you took Jushiro.”

“No, not quite.” Unohana clicked her tongue, wagging her finger slowly. “I took Jushiro because I needed Veritas.”

“Why?” Coyote demanded.

 “Veritas has a nasty habit of killing people.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Why did you need Veritas?” Coyote rephrased his question impatiently.

“Why? Because I needed to know what the Masters intend to do.” Unohana laughed humorlessly. “Our lives themselves are staked to the Masters. If the Masters came for their parts…”

“The Masters are back. Carcer is empty.” Coyote murmured, watching the woman for her reaction. She merely smiled and that pissed Coyote off more than anything. “What do you have planned?”

“I see now that Veritas leaves many holes…” Unohana sighed sadly. “I have nothing planned. I simply refuse to die and I will do whatever is in my power to prevent it.”

“How do I get to Veritas?” Coyote asked.

“Toshiro didn’t take you?” Unohana questioned with a small smile. “His method is much quicker.”

“No, he didn’t.” Coyote snapped.

“That hallway there.” Unohana said as she pointed, her glittering blue dress draping down her slender arm. “There are two doors. Choose one.”

“Which one?” Coyote arched a brow, a sense of dread knotting in his stomach.

“You must choose.” Unohana said with a shrug. “The doors change every time.”

“Who made the doors? Why are they even here?” Coyote pressed distrustfully.

“I don’t know, honestly. This entire castle was built long before we came to be here.” Unohana admitted, looking around the throne room wistfully. “I always assumed it was Toshiro, though as soon as I went to say so, I think that’s wrong.”

“Are you going to cause me problems?” Coyote asked with a frown. “I don’t trust you.”

“I have never harmed a fellow shifter.” Unohana said. She spoke softly, her dark eyes sparkling in their sockets. “Evil deeds are against my nature.”

“Sure.” Coyote muttered striding toward the hallway with purpose. He could feel Unohana’s eyes following him and he straightened, focusing on the thundering smack his boots made on the marble floor. He reached the two doors and inhaled sharply. The doors were of sturdy wooden construction with heavy brass knockers and beautifully molded knobs.

Coyote lifted his hand slowly, letting it linger between the two doors. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, his hand twisting one of the knobs. The door opened without force and an impenetrable darkness enclosed Coyote, drawing him through. He pressed his hand against the door jamb as an impulse and his fingers were nearly snapped backward from the force.

“You’re the first person to ever skip the knocker.” The voice was low and gruff yet so familiar it sent a tingle down Coyote’s spine. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to. He swallowed painfully and dropped to his knees, the gravity in the room nearly crushing him with force. “First person to ever open this door.”

“I… can’t… breathe…” Coyote gasped as his face was pressed to the ground. He couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move.

“You shouldn’t stay here.” The man said simply. “Without the seals in place his power will destroy your body.”

“I… can’t… get… up…” Coyote choked out, pushing against the ground with every ounce of strength he possessed.

“I’m not strong enough to seal him.” The man murmured. The room was not dark, but rather was darkness itself. There was no light, no absence of light, simply absence of existence. Coyote was being crushed to death by nothingness. “I don’t know why he brought you here of all places…”

“I have… to… get to… Xibalba…” Coyote groaned. There was a loud **pop!** and intense pain shot through his ears to his head.

“You’re going to die.” The man murmured sadly but Coyote could no longer hear him.

“It… hurts…” Coyote grunted, tears welling in his eyes. “It hurts…”

* * *

 

“This’s becomin’ mighty problematic…” Shinso drawled, dragging Shunsui toward the water’s bank. He dropped him unceremoniously onto the gravelly ground and pumped his palm roughly against his chest. “Yer makin’ a mess.”

“Shaddup!” Kenpachi snapped, his attention focused entirely on the horde of the dead. As much as he wanted to cast the entire cavern into hellfire, he couldn’t afford to damage Jushiro Ukitake’s body. “I’m thinkin’.”

“Think a bit quicker.” Shinso muttered, his slits opening to expose brilliant blue eyes. He hissed at the nearest corpse, fangs jutting from his mouth defensively. Shinso kneeled next to Shunsui, digging his claws into the flesh of his arm. “Wakey, wakey, Katen… Wakey… Wakey…” Shinso sliced a piece of flesh in an attempt to wake Shunsui. “He’s really half dead.”

“You look like you could use some help there, lizard guy.” A man with greasy black hair called out, appearing as suddenly as a ghost.

Kenpachi grew rapidly, his body swelling with rage. “Who the fuck are you?” He grunted as a corpse bit down on his arm, the wretched man’s teeth breaking against his stone armor. Black ooze dripped from the man’s toothless mouth, burning Kenpachi’s skin.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Jushiro said. “Yet another thing to my benefit.” Even as Jushiro smiled the only thing Kenpachi could see was Aizen’s smug face. He made a sweeping gesture, exposing the small group of nearly identical shifters. “These are some of my most loyal subordinates.”

“My name is Kugo Ginjo.” The greasy haired man introduced himself. “And this is Tsu-”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Kenpachi growled, swinging his arm and knocking a wave of corpses to the ground. He was stronger, much stronger, but there were too many of them. They would swarm him in a few seconds and he would be swept away with their motion. “Come at me if yer comin’. I ain’t got long…”

A silver flash illuminated the cave and for several seconds Kenpachi could only see little bursting stars. He gripped his eyes in agony and roared, his body slipping further into transformation against his will. He ground his clawed feet into the earth and growled, steam exploding from his nose and mouth with a haunting whistle.

* * *

 

Coyote whined in agony, the skin of his cursed right hand bubbling. Coyote could only lay there as he experienced the pain of his flesh dissolving, unable to see, hear or move his own body. The black tendrils inside of his body curled and writhed, drying out and dying, leaving tiny piles of ash beside him.

“ _His_ stench is finally off of you.” the man murmured, pressing a hand against Coyote’s shoulder softly. Coyote jumped and shrieked and the man bowed his head in sympathy. The man lifted Coyote to his feet, hoisting him up from under the armpit. “If you’re not gonna die, you might as well get up…”

“Who’s there? Who’s touching me?” Coyote croaked, his heart spasming painfully as he realized he couldn’t hear his own voice. He threw his left hand outward as he desperately searched for an object ahead of him, any object, to grab ahold of. His knees felt as if they were being ground into meal and his head pounded so severely he wished for death. And then it was over. Coyote hiccupped quietly, the tears drying on his face. The overwhelming gravity had lifted.

“You’re losing quite a bit of blood.” The man wrapped cloth around Coyote’s mangled wrist and then let go suddenly, sending Coyote into blind panic. A small spark shot through the darkness and Coyote praised the Heavens that the darkness had not robbed him of his sight.

A flame flickered weakly, as a large sandy-haired man blew into his hand. A miniature fire roared to life in the center of the man’s palm and he smiled at Coyote. It was an unnatural gesture and the man’s eyes darted away quickly. “Coyote Starrk...” He spoke the name with equal measures of regret and acceptance. He had known their paths would cross again, but he had wished it had been under different circumstances.

“My name is Coyote Starrk.” Coyote shouted, unable to gauge the appropriate volume in which to speak.

“Yes, I know.” Wolfish eyes searched Coyote’s face. “I’m Tenken.”

“You’re Tenken, aren’t you?” Coyote asked loudly.

“Here,” Tenken murmured as he stepped forward, placing his large, warm hand against Coyote’s ear. “Your ear drums burst…You’re lucky your skull didn’t split…” Coyote’s ears tingled curiously as Tenken’s hand moved from one ear to the other. “Are you in much pain?”

“Oh,” Coyote whispered, surprised at suddenly being able to hear again. “It hurts…My hand is gone.” Coyote tilted his head from side to side in wonder. The pain in his head was gone but his insides felt as if they had been churned.

“Well, yeah,” Tenken muttered. “Look at where ya are.”

“And where is that?” Coyote asked, cradling his wounded arm to his chest. “Where am I? Xibalba?”

“Xibalba? Haven’t heard that name for quite some time.” Tenken answered as he turned, his broad shoulders blocking the majority of firelight. His silhouette was a glowing warm orange and he smiled softly. His eyes were beautiful and intense but his smooth, creamy skin softened his look, his handsomeness overcoming even his fur tipped ears half-hidden by hair. “If you’d believe it.”

“It’s so dark here.” Coyote hurried after Tenken as the other man began to move forward. “Are we far from Veritas?” Coyote’s boots made no noise as he jogged after Tenken, the darkness absorbing all sound. This place was eerie and Coyote had no intention of staying long. “Kenpachi and Toshiro need your help. They’re fighting Aizen…”

“I can’t leave this place.” Tenken answered simply, his rapid pace showing no effect on his body or speech. Coyote huffed, his head fuzzy from the blood loss, his breath catching in his throat.

“You have to.”

“I can’t.” Tenken snapped.

“They need your help.” Coyote insisted.

“Nozarashi and Hyorinmaru are stronger than me.” Tenken replied, casting a long glance over his shoulder. “My power is laughable in comparison.”

“My friend…” Coyote pleaded. “He’s been possessed…”

“Your friend is human. Humans die. I’m sorry…” Tenken muttered.

“Would you have helped Arnaude?” Coyote demanded, using his deceased mother as a last resort. “If she needed you, would you have stayed hidden? Would you have locked yourself in darkness and ignored everything around you?”

“Yes.” Tenken admitted gruffly, spinning on his heels with a snarl. His handsome face twisted with transformation and his breathing became jagged and painful. “I let her die, didn’t I?”

Coyote was shocked into silence, swallowing the lump in his throat with difficulty. After a long silence he asked the first thing that popped into his head. “Where are you going?”

“I’m taking you to _him_.” Tenken explained with a shrug, turning back around. “I figured that’s why you’re here.”

* * *

 

“Ginjo.” A tall, slender man called out. “Where is Starrk?”

“Good question.” Kugo Ginjo dropped to the ground, dodging an attack from Renji. He cracked his neck noisily as he circled around Jushiro’s body. “Hey, Boss, where _is_ Coyote Starrk?”

“Never mind about Coyote.” Jushiro answered, wiping at the blood that was smeared across his mouth. “Just hurry up and take me to that river.”

“As if I’d let ya.” Kenpachi growled.

“I’m on it,” Renji called to Kenpachi, swinging down in front of Ginjo.

“Just don’t damage the human.” Kenpachi replied.

“Aizen, I was really kinda hopin’ that I’d have a chance to talk with Coyote-”

Jushiro smiled, his lips twitching. He wrapped his arm over Ginjo’s shoulder and squeezed violently, his fingers tearing into the shifter’s flesh. “Take me to the fucking river, Ginjo.”

“Fuck off, Aizen.” Ginjo hissed taking a step back. “We didn’t come to help you.”

“Hmmm?” Jushiro purred, his lips pressed together tightly. “Oh, is that so?”

“Then why the fuck are ya here?” Kenpachi asked.

“They’re here for me,” Toshiro said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Took ya damn long enough to get here,” Kenpachi said, his green eyes burning into Toshiro.

“I was reconciling old differences.” Toshiro muttered, nodding his head toward the shimmering golden portal. “It’s been long enough.”

“Now things have truly gotten interesting.” Jushiro chuckled, his green eyes narrowing. “I’m at such a disadvantage, whatever will I do?” Jushiro smirked, tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully. “I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”

“Ginjo.” Toshiro took a step forward, his turquoise eyes surveying the battlefield. “I need your group to guard Jushiro Ukitake. You must protect the vessel at all costs. If he dies this all starts over again.”

“I’ll do everything in my power.” Ginjo called out, gesturing to his assembled crew. “You can count on us.”

“Shinso! What’s takin’ so long?” Kenpachi roared, throwing his arm outward as a corpse latched onto him. “We need ‘im now…” Kenpachi raised his knee as he brought his arm down, crushing the corpse’s skull easily before tossing the damaged body away. “Ikkaku! Yumichika! Leave those corpses to the shifters… Barricade the river with everything ya got!”

The stone sentinels nodded, their handsomely crafted bodies twisting as they disengaged the enemy. The two men noisily ordered the other stone soldiers to return to their posts. They crashed through the water noisily, sloshing water from wall to wall of the cavern.

“Don’t let the water touch you!” Urahara shouted, his shadowed face looking around the cavern contemplatively. “The water of Veritas will drive you mad.”

“Got it.” Renji replied as he leapt, pulling himself to the ceiling with ease. He hung upside down, reaching for Ichigo with his tail and lifting the slight shifter beside him. Ichigo gripped onto Renji tightly until he was able to secure himself on the nearby stalactites.

“I’ve got a really bad feeling about that portal.” Ichigo murmured, his skin glimmering with transformation. Before Renji could even reply, Ichigo was completely camouflaged. “Can you feel it?”

“It feels like my Master.” Renji said softly. “But our Masters are locked up in Carcer… right?”

“They should be, yeah…” Ichigo whispered. “But they’re coming anyway.”

Ice blasted into the cavern without warning as snow and hail erupted from the golden portal. Glass-like figures emerged slowly, their bodies moving into a single file line.  The first creature moved slowly, its body shining like silver in the sun. It staggered slightly, a peculiar pink residue growing over the ice like moss. The air whipped around it and it flailed and writhed, skin and tissue forming around materializing bone. With a frenzied groan the creature fell to his knees, the line of ice-men transforming behind him.

“My friends.” Jushiro said with a slight frown. “Or your friends?”

* * *

 

There was no way to mark the passing of time in the darkness. Without landmarks of any kind, the dark hallway, with no twists or turns, seemed to carry on for infinity. Coyote’s entire body ached and his eyelids grew heavy. “Is it much further?”

“Be grateful we are taking our time. Our race truly hates being woken up.” Tenken replied turning slightly, the flame in his hand lighting up his face gloomily. “Give him time to settle down.”

“Did I wake you up?” Coyote asked with a laugh. “I’m glad. You shouldn’t get to hide in here when the others are fighting.”

“I’m not hiding.” Tenken snarled, fangs jutting from his mouth and curving down his chin. “This is my duty.”

“You’re not telling me enough for any of this to make sense.” Coyote complained with a scowl. “And then you chastise my assumptions.”

“Then stop assuming.” Tenken suggested dryly.

“So,” Coyote asked after a long stretch of silence. “Who was Arnaude?”

“Arnaude Petit was my friend for a short time.” Tenken spoke softly, taking pause and turning to study Coyote. “And my wife with even more brevity.”

“Your wife?!?” Coyote gasped, pulling his bloodied stump even more closely to his chest. “You married a human? What? How? Why?”

“I will answer any questions you have about your mother,” Tenken murmured softly. “If you give me a chance.”

“Fine.”

“Arnaude Petit was already with child when we met. She was beautiful and charming and had the most musical voice in the entire world…” Tenken cleared his throat before continuing. “She told me your father was a kind man who had died defending her from bandits… She never spoke of him after that time…”

“Sounds like horseshit.” Coyote muttered.

“I thought so too.” Tenken admitted, his handsome face darkening. “The first time I saw her she was standing in the street, begging for money or work, her belly swollen and her eyes clamped shut. She told me she had been born healthy, but after a high fever she lost her sight…”

“This is rather pathetic.” Coyote said with disappointment. “I had expected something a bit more grandeur.”

“I’ll kill you.” Tenken spun around on his heels abruptly. He lifted a finger and pressed it into Coyote’s chest roughly. “I’ll kill anyone who speaks ill of her.”

“Why did you marry a pregnant _and_ blind beggar woman?” Coyote asked, ignoring Tenken’s outburst. “Why did you kill her? You knew that being near her would kill her…”

“My people disappeared. One by one, they were all imprisoned… I had no one. No friends, no community…” Tenken answered slowly. “I was never like the others anyway. I could never act as human, look so genuine. Your mother couldn’t see my ugliness…”

“You were selfish.” Coyote said simply.

“Yeah.” Tenken agreed, bowing his head. “I was.”

“Did you tell her what you were?” Coyote asked.

“Of course, I think she knew even before… I think she could tell…” Tenken explained. “She called me her Wolf Boy.”

“I don’t even know what to ask anymore.”

“That’s okay.” Tenken said. “I’m tired of talking anyway.”

“Wait,” Coyote pleaded suddenly. “I do have another question. What did you promise my mother?”

“I don’t think I should say.” Tenken deflected as he once again began to walk down the never-ending hallway.

“Tell me.” Coyote demanded.

“She had decided, before we were married, that she wanted to find a better home for you.” Tenken spoke quietly. “She wanted you to have an easy life. And after we married, she made me promise, that even if she pleaded and cried, that I would take you and give you to a rich family. She didn’t choose the Starrk’s. I did. They had lost their baby, it was a perfect situation.”

“I was unwanted by all four parents.” Coyote laughed humorlessly, his blue eyes wide. “This is a marvelous life I live!”

“Don’t be stupid, Coyote.” Tenken snapped. “Think about your life in Nevers. Think about your life in the filthy streets of Paris. Think about your life on the run. A blind woman could not provide for you. And I… I am not human. I would’ve killed you, no matter my intentions…”

“Don’t patronize me.” Coyote seethed. “What is the other half of your promise…? There was more wasn’t there?”

“I promised to give you a choice.” Tenken answered.

“A choice of what?” Coyote asked, shaking his head from side to side slowly.

“If there was a way for you to become one of us, to be like me, would you want to?”

* * *

 

“This is a rather awkward reunion for everyone, don’cha think?” Shinso said as he began to pull a long, thin bone from his arm. His smile never faltered as he wrenched the bone from his flesh, brandishing it as a sword. “Some’a my least favorite people mixed in with muh dear ol’ friends…”

“I never expected to see our slaves take up against us like this.”

“They have destroyed their wolf straps…”

“That just makes them exceptionally vulnerable.” Jushiro insisted with a tight smile. “There is no way I can lose, gentlemen. Toshiro and Kenpachi played a nice game, but ultimately it was always me… I’m the one who will win…”

“You lost last time…” Toshiro snapped. “And you’ll lose this time too.”

“What about Katen Kyokotsu…?”

“Katen is weak. I’ve been absorbing his dark matter for the last one hundred years.” Jushiro continued, his green eyes tearing inexplicably. “He’s starved nearly to the point of self-destruction.” Jushiro doubled over, gripping his chest in agony as a violent coughing fit overtook his body. “This vessel is dying… I don’t have much time left…”

“Shifters,” Kenpachi spoke gruffly. “Handle the corpses. Do not engage the Xibalbans, they’re ours.” Kenpachi nodded toward Toshiro and flashed a brief, but handsome, smile. “We’ll have to go forward without Katen.”

* * *

 

The ground, slick beneath his boots, rippled and Coyote nearly lost his balance. The darkness morphed slowly and the only thing Coyote could see was pink. Coyote blinked and rubbed his eyes, shuddering as a thick gelatinous liquid dripped onto his shoulder. The clear fluid oozed down his jacket slowly and as Coyote looked up another larger drop fell into his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve, coughing and hacking in disgust and surprise. “Nom de Dieu!”

“We’re almost there, keep it together.” Tenken instructed calmly.

“What is this shit? What…?” Coyote stammered uncomfortably, his boots becoming heavier and more difficult to lift with every step forward. The ground, the ceiling, the walls were pink and wet.  Coyote studied the clear fluid and was reminded of a swamp. “Is this still a part of Xibalba?”

“Xibalba is no more, Coyote. Don’t you understand?” Tenken turned slightly, a sad smile turning the corners of his mouth. A blinding burst of horizontal light erupted in front of Tenken. It looked like a supernova and after such a length of time in pure darkness, Coyote was knocked onto his knees. “You’re almost there, Coyote. Just a little further…”

Coyote reached forward, clasping his hand around Tenken’s outstretched hand. Tenken pulled him to his feet and thrust Coyote into the light. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t go with you…” Tenken called out, nearly shouting. “You have to go on alone.”

“Why? I don’t understand! Stop! I don’t want to go!” Coyote dug his feet into the slimy ground beneath his feet. “I still have questions! I don’t know where I am!”

“Goodbye, Coyote…” Tenken shouted, pressing his shoulder into the base of Coyote’s back and pushing him forward rapidly. “Good luck… I’m doing what’s best for you… I love you…” Tenken growled with the effort, his body transforming as soon as his last word was spoken.

Coyote burst over a ledge, spilling out of the infinity hallway and into what felt like a pile of rocks. Coyote cursed, pulling himself to his hands and knees. He blinked slowly, looking down at the stone beneath him, the rock warm from the bright sunshine. Coyote climbed to his feet slowly, turning in a circle. He took a step backward, his mouth hanging open in awe. Coyote’s mind went blank with shock for several moments before it slowly began to click back to power. A single thought streamed through his head like a banner. _Veritas leaves a lot of holes._

“Oh my God…” Coyote whispered breathlessly. The mountainous creature in front of him exhaled, its breath nearly blowing Coyote to the ground. Stony grey eyes blinked open slowly and focused on Coyote intently. The creature lifted its enormous head unhurriedly, blotting the sun from the sky _. I was inside that thing_.

“Coy..o…te… St…ar…kk…” The creature’s voice rumbled low, shaking the earth and the surrounding trees, sending hundreds of birds to the sky in panic. The creature was incredible, indescribable, completely etched of stone. “You… ha..ve… woken… me…”

Coyote’s heart skipped a beat.

“I ha…ve… been… waiting…for you…”


	33. The Way of the Warrior

** Part XXXIII:  The Way of the Warrior **

Flowers are our only garments,  
only songs make our pain subside,  
diverse flowers on earth,  
 _Ohuaya ohuaya._

Perhaps my friends will be lost,  
my companions will vanish  
when I lie down in that place, I Yoyontzin  _-Ohuaye!-_  
in the place of song and of Life Giver,  
 _Ohuaya ohuaya._

Does no one know where we are going?  
Do we go to God’s home or  
do we live only here on earth?  
 _Ah ohuaya._

Let your hearts know,  
oh princes, oh eagles and jaguars  
that we will not be friends forever,  
only for a moment here, then we go  
to Life Giver’s home,  
 _Ohuaya ohuaya._

_-Flowers Are Our Only Garments_ , by Nezahualcoyotl, translated by John Curl

* * *

 

“Coy..o…te… St…ar…kk…” The creature’s voice rumbled low, shaking the earth and the surrounding trees, sending hundreds of birds to the sky in panic. The creature was incredible, indescribable, completely etched of stone. “You… ha..ve… woken… me…”

Coyote’s heart skipped a beat.

“I ha…ve… been… waiting…for you…”

“Who…what…?” Coyote’s uninjured hand gripped at his chest, pressing against his faltering heart. “What do you want from me?”

“Uruvak…kiya…var…” the creature spoke slowly, its gargantuan teeth pressing noisily into its stone mouth.

“I don’t understand,” Coyote shook his head from side to side hurriedly. “I’m sorry…”

“Uruvakkiyavar,” the creature repeated, with a little snort through its muzzle. “I am… the… creator…” The creature bowed its head low to the ground, the shifting of its body sending a cascade of rocks to the earth. “You might… better… know me… as…”

“I just want to help my friends.” Coyote called out, squinting as the sun reemerged from behind the creature’s head. “Can you help me?”

“There is… little… time…” the creature said exhaling a burst of cold air onto Coyote. The moisture sprayed over Coyote, little icicles sticking to his skin and hair.  “Without your… wolf… strap… you will… surely… die…”

“No offense,” Coyote replied tersely. “But you’re the one holding us up. Where am I? How do I return to Xibalba?”

“Xibalba is… no… longer…” the creature’s stony gray eyes studied Coyote with interest. “a part… of this… world…”

“Humor me,” Coyote called out dryly. “Explain what you mean.”

The creature nodded before settling its head back into the earth, “Thou…sands of years ago… Xibalba was… destroyed…”

“Yes.” Coyote urged the creature onward.

“It… was… swallowed…”

“Why? How? By you?” Coyote questioned. The creature was certainly large enough to enclose a city; it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility.

“I swallowed it… to con…tain… the evil…”

“Well that plan didn’t work too well, did it?” Coyote muttered.

“I… own my mis…takes… little one…” the creature spoke evenly. “I was…selfish…”

“How so?” Coyote asked as he dropped to his knees weakly. His right arm no longer hurt and he figured that was a terrible sign. He swallowed with difficulty, a shudder coursing his body.

“I did not wi…sh… to… kill them…” the creature explained. “I did not… wish to be… alone…” The creature blinked deliberately. “You are… fatally woun…ded…”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Coyote said with a smile.

“Did he give you… a choice…?” the creature questioned.

“Tenken? He just asked- well, he suggested that he might ask- if I wanted to become like him…” Coyote answered thoughtfully. “Is that what you mean?”

“I cre…ated them… I can re…in…vent you…” the creature snorted again, placing his ice cold muzzle against Coyote’s entire body. “I can save you…”

“You can make me a Master?” Coyote arched a brow, shivering as the creature pulled his enormous snout away from him.  The creature’s breath had frozen the blood on his clothes, leaving little crystals of ice on the severed arm. Coyote’s veins burned agonizingly, his blood freezing.

“I need on…ly your per…mis…sion…” the creature lifted its head once again, blocking the sun and casting Coyote into darkness.

“My answer is…,” Coyote whispered, his breath coming in jagged bursts.

* * *

 

“Generally speaking, the Way of the warrior is resolute acceptance of death.”

-Miyamoto Musashi

* * *

 

“Just give up.” Jushiro looked around sharply as he spoke, his beautiful green eyes bloodshot and dripping moisture. He sniffled and wiped his nose lazily, smearing blood and mucus on his sleeve. “It’s just a matter of time before I get what I want.”

“Like hell…” Ginjo growled, nursing the wound on his thigh. “We will stop you.”

“I am going to take your wolf straps. You don’t need them anymore.” Jushiro’s deep voice boomed, a maniacal smile stretching his face. “You’re really starting to fucking annoy me…”

“Good.” Ginjo said with a laugh, full of bravado. “Come and get me then…”

A terrible cry ripped through the cavern, startling even the most steadfast warrior. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez let out a throaty scream, a single paw gripping onto the stone ledge with desperation. A dark skinned Master brought the panther’s severed leg to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the flesh and devouring mouthfuls. Blood spilled over his lips and he smiled, stepping forward and stamping on Grimmjow’s remaining paw. With a snarl and a thud, Grimmjow dropped nearly three stories to the unsettled water of Veritas below.

“GRIMMJOW!” Ichigo Kurosaki screamed, his brown eyes wide with panic. He dodged a fist and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being stamped by Shinji’s hooves. He felt a hand on his collar and he shrugged free, rushing forward in a frenzy. “Grimmjow! Grimmjow!”

“Ichigo! No!” Renji shouted, his eyes following Ichigo’s trajectory with worry. “Stop!” Grimmjow’s unconscious body began to sink into Veritas, bright swirls of red dying the clear water. Ichigo ran all out, paying no attention to his surroundings. “Ichigo! Watch out!”

The warning was too late, if Ichigo would have heard it at all. Ichigo choked violently, a pale fist clotheslining him at the throat. The pale Master looked down at Ichigo curiously, watching him struggle with disinterest. Ichigo’s eyes widened, tears streaming from the corner of his eyes unbidden. “Master Ulquiorra…”

“A disobedient slave is nothing more than trash…” Ulquiorra said simply, his eyes surveying Ichigo coolly. He lifted his slender arm, pointing a finger at Ichigo’s throat lazily. He knelt down, bringing himself intimately closer to the shifter beneath him and without another word he shoved his finger through Ichigo’s throat.

Ichigo’s body doubled up, shooting blood from his mouth and neck as he struggled for breath. He wheezed, gripping his throat. He lay there, slowly choking on his own blood, as he watched Ulquiorra stand up and walk away. He turned his head to the side, the sound of the room fading in and out. He saw Renji, swinging from the stalactites on his way toward him. He was wounded, blood streaming down his face and neck.

Ichigo pressed his hand to his throat, had his hand always been so white? He turned to the other side, but he could no longer see Grimmjow and with a sigh he settled into the warm earth _. I’m just gonna stay here and rest for a while_ , Ichigo thought with a smile. _I’ll be right back, Renji…_

* * *

 

“What you ha…ve as…ked… is done…” the creature said with a snort. “I can do no more… I must… sleep… so my other sel…f…”

Coyote stood and nodded his head in understanding. “I will do what you cannot.”

“Tha…nk you…” the creature’s heavy eyelids drooped closed. “I will he…lp as much as I can…”

“You better,” Coyote spat impatiently. “This is entirely your fault.”

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Ginjo spat blood into the air, his body slamming into the gravelly ground. His face blanched and he groaned as Jushiro’s hand cleaved the organ from his abdomen. Jushiro smiled wide, taking the liver into his hand and bringing it to his open mouth. Jushiro hungrily swallowed the bloodied wolf strap, smacking his lips approvingly.

Without a second’s hesitation, Jushiro stamped his foot against Ginjo’s head repeatedly, crushing his skull. There was a furious cry behind him and Jushiro turned in time to see another of his past shifters, Shukuro Tsukishima, lunging toward him. “You’re making this too easy!”

“Do not damage the human to get back at Aizen!” Kenpachi Zaraki roared, whipping Tsukishima to the side with his scaly tail from several yards away. “We cannot harm him.”

“Uh Oh,” Shinso called out, his heavily accented voice drawling. “We’ve got a pro’lem, Nozarashi, er, Kenpachi…” Shinso wielded a sturdy spear made of bone that looked like an enlarged ivory needle. He gestured his head toward the bank of Veritas and shrugged. “Where’s Katen?”

* * *

 

“Good… luck… Coy…o…te…St…ar…kk…” The creature’s fur hardened into stone, its breathing becoming slow and even. It pulled its enormous paws under its chest and snuggled into the earth for another long nap.

“Lazy bastard.” Coyote muttered to himself, turning to admire the sunset. There was a peculiar cracking sound behind him and he turned to see a man standing in the mouth of the stone creature.

“Are you ready?” Tenken asked, hoisting the upper lip of the muzzle onto his shoulder. He buckled under the weight, smiling at Coyote reassuringly.

“Do you think I made the right decision?” Coyote asked, stepping into the mouth and standing beside Tenken. Tenken dropped the stone muzzle and wiped his hands together with finality as the wet cavern was cast back into a pink tinged darkness.

“There’s no telling…” Tenken admitted with a shrug. “Who could say?”

“Would Arnaude Petit approve?” Coyote asked, cutting his blue eyes at Tenken as he spoke.

“Undoubtedly.”

Coyote pressed his lips to Tenken’s cheek softly, turning him slightly to peck the other side. “I’m going to end this.” Without another word, Coyote ran forward, sliding on his stomach down the infinity hallway.

* * *

 

“Mr. Hirako,” Kisuke Urahara murmured, brushing Shinji’s pale blonde hair from his face. Urahara pressed his palm against Shinji’s head as he ripped the cloth from his shirt. He wrapped Shinji’s head tightly, smiling down at the injured shifter kindly. “It’s nothing, really. You’re being dramatic.”

“Ah. I see.” Shinji nodded, propping himself up on his elbows. His head swam and his entire body flushed red. “Ya know… I have always… wanted ta… tell ya that…”

“I said you weren’t very hurt, Mr. Hirako,” Urahara said with a laugh. “I can change that for you, if you wish…”

“Urahara!” Toshiro Hitsugaya shouted, his pale face bloodied. “We need you here.”

“Of course, of course!” Urahara called over his shoulder, waving his hand in gesture. “I’ll be right back, Mr. Hirako…” Urahara’s voice trailed off as he looked down at Shinji. The cloth around his head was soaked through with blood, his brown eyes were half-lidded, his gaze unfocused on something in the distance, the ghost of his last smile still on his lips.

“The shifters don’t stand’a chance,” Shinso said in-between attacks. “Honestly, no one’s doin’ well…”

“I’m curious,” Jushiro asked suddenly, one green eye and one brown peering around the cavern. “How did you get the shifters to your side, Toshiro?”

“They want the same thing I do, to stop the Masters.” Toshiro answered, freezing a horde of corpses as they attempted to feast on Ginjo’s corpse. “They hate you. They despise you. They would do anything to see you fail…”

“And what’s in it for you, huh?” Jushiro questioned with a cruel smile. “Disposable fodder?” Jushiro’s eyes followed movement in the corner of the room and he smiled warmly. “Ah! Tenken! I haven’t seen you for centuries. How have you been old friend?”

“Tenken?” Toshiro’s mouth hung open in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I have fulfilled my purpose at last.” Tenken replied with a courteous nod. “I am here to fight with you.”

“What do you mean?” Jushiro asked, staggering slightly as he spoke.

There was a thundering noise as the stone wall split from floor to ceiling. The rock slid to the side, crumbling to the ground and crushing several dozen corpses beneath the heavy stone. The cavern shook, dust pouring into the air, limiting the field of vision. Dust swirled around Coyote like smoke, his solid, lean figure standing impressively.

“Hey! You!” Coyote shouted, lifting his left hand and pointing at Jushiro accusingly. “Get your fucking, filthy hands off of him!” A nearby corpse growled, lunging forward in a rage. Coyote’s eyes locked on Jushiro’s and he lifted his right hand, crafted of stone from fingertip to elbow, crushing the corpse’s skull clean through.

“Ooh, Coyote, baby, that really turns me on,” Jushiro murmured, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Come to Master. I’ll put you down gently.”

“I’ll be right there, Aizen.” Coyote promised, dropping his left hand to his side. “Stay put.”

Coyote stepped over numerous bodies, comrade and enemy alike, as he crossed the cavern. He nodded at Toshiro and then at Kenpachi. Kenpachi nodded, snorting smoke and flames as Coyote passed.

“You can’t defeat me by yourself, baby,” Jushiro spoke in a falsely sweet manner. “Just surrender, I’ll make it painless.” Jushiro gestured to Kugo Ginjo and his group of shifters. “They were much older and more talented than you and look where that got them…”

“I’m not fighting alone.” Coyote replied, stopping directly in front of Jushiro. “The three of us are a team.”

“Three? Who do you mean? Toshiro and Kenpachi? They are almost at their limit. They can’t defeat me either.”

“They can handle the other Masters.” Coyote answered back calmly. “The three of us, Coyote Starrk, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Jushiro Ukitake, will defeat you.”

“You’re all alone, Coyote,” Jushiro said with a dry chuckle. Jushiro’s laugh died in his throat as Coyote lifted his left hand, stroking his face gently. Coyote clenched his jaw as he looked into the parasitic brown eye. “They’re both gone.”

The cavern erupted, the dying rays of sunlight pouring into the darkness. Stone retched down onto the people below and they sought cover quickly. Coyote gripped ahold of Jushiro tightly, using his body as a shield. Stone smacked into him, but he never loosened his hold on the struggling person beneath him.

The rockslide ended, but as the Masters uneasily climbed to their feet the rocks continued settling. They looked up into the purple and orange sky and held their breaths. “What happened?”

“Katen died.” Tenken murmured, jumping as a stone splashed into Veritas.

“What do you mean?” Toshiro asked in a panic. “How is that possible?”

“You are too weak! You fuckers should have joined me!” Jushiro shouted wildly, coughing up blood in his excitement.

“He asked me to.” Tenken explained, ignoring Aizen’s outburst. “Nozarashi told him it would come to this…”

“Kenpachi?” Toshiro looked toward the other man in horror. “Is this true?”

“It’ll take him centuries to be reborn now! I’ve won!” Jushiro shouted triumphantly.

“You’re clueless,” the stone trembled and a gargantuan hand reached in through the opening. The hand squished countless corpses with a single finger, nearly the size of a shipping vessel. The giant clenched his fist and pounded the corpses into the ground, smearing the earth with blood and bone. The hand began to tear at the walls of the cavern, pulling the stone apart with ease.

“Tha’s new,” Shinso sang merrily, gesturing upward with his hand in presentation.

 “Tenken!” Jushiro hissed enraged. Jushiro’s heart sputtered in his chest and he gripped his shirt in pain. He looked up with wild eyes, his white hair sticking to his pale skin. He took a few steps forward before dropping to one knee, his body spasming involuntarily. “I won’t let go!  I won’t let go of this body!”

Tenken moved his body, controlling the giant warrior outside of the cave remotely. He brought his hand down, using one giant finger to block Jushiro’s first attack. The longer Aizen was inside of Jushiro, the more power Aizen could use, and he was becoming dangerous. The giant warrior hurled his fist down once again, crushing another dozen corpses with ease.

“Kyoka Suigetsu,” Ulquiorra spoke up. “Tenken’s ability has become a problem. Take care of him and I will handle the shifter.” Ulquiorra’s hollow eyes roamed over Coyote before settling on his prosthetic stone hand. “It shouldn’t take me long.”

“Starrk!” Toshiro yelled, his voice hoarse from misuse. “He’s too much for you!” Toshiro hurried to cross the cavern, cursing as he was held up by two Masters. “Wait for me!”

“He won’t make it in time.” Ulquiorra said simply.

“No, he won’t.” Coyote agreed. “You’ll be dead soon.”

“There is a subtle difference between misplaced self-confidence and idiocy, Coyote Starrk.” Ulquiorra said, tilting his head to the side slowly. “You do understand how disadvantaged you are here, right? The last shifter...”

Coyote looked around at the remaining people standing and exhaled heavily. “Some of those shifters were my friends.” Coyote clenched the fingers of his left hand, cracking them noisily. “Some I never really met, but they still tried to help me…” Coyote’s blue eyes narrowed and he rolled his shoulders back slowly. “And you sonuvabitches will pay.”

Coyote blinked and Ulquiorra disappeared. Coyote took a sharp breath in, turning to the side just as Ulquiorra appeared behind him. Ulquiorra pressed his palm against Coyote’s shoulder sending a high jolt of electricity into Coyote’s body. Coyote twitched, his teeth chattering violently before he managed to kick Ulquiorra’s leg out from under him.

“It’s pointless to struggle.” Ulquiorra said. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the ground haphazardly. His pale, white skin nearly glowed in the waning light. There was a crackling noise as a bright, blue electrical current travelled over his entire body before absorbing into the ground.

“Don’t take it too personally when I call you stupid.” Coyote snapped, breathing in sharply as he dodged one of Ulquiorra’s fists. “You just haven’t had the schooling I have…” Coyote hissed in pain as Ulquiorra finger pierced through his side. Coyote rolled to the ground, climbing to his feet in one fluid motion. He raised his shirt, examining the wound as quickly as he could, it was deep, but missed his arteries and organs, instead hitting the fatty flesh of his hip.

“Oh, I am the stupid one?” Ulquiorra’s mouth twitched ever so slightly before returning to his natural, impassive state. “You creatures still think the sun revolves around your miserable planet and I am the stupid one?”

“Ooh, you’re too late on that one.” Coyote paused, tilting his head to the side with a smile. “We figured that one out while I was still in diapers.”

“You remind me of Katen Kyokotsu.” Ulquiorra seethed, his eyes narrowing. “And I hate Katen Kyokotsu. I was planning on killing you quickly, but I have changed my mind. I am going to have fun with you.”

“Then shut your fucking mouth and come at me.” Coyote spat on the ground at Ulquiorra’s feet.

“I hate disobedient dogs.” Ulquiorra snarled, disappearing and reappearing instantly in front of Coyote. His hand pushed Coyote’s face backward, and at a run, Ulquiorra banged his head into the stone slab. Ulquiorra’s body vibrated, a slight hum filling the air. Coyote coughed, sliding down the wall as Ulquiorra released him. “You can see now, how useless your efforts were.”

Coyote groaned as Ulquiorra’s palm smacked him in the center of the stomach. He let out an anguished cry as electricity coursed from Ulquiorra’s hand into his abdomen. His body shook, a horrid burning smell filling his nostrils. “Fu-ck!” Coyote gasped for air as Ulquiorra released him once again, letting Coyote collapse onto the ground in an undignified pile.

“You were just his whore,” Ulquiorra taunted breathlessly. “You should have kept with the status quo.” Ulquiorra extended his hand outward, the crackling current causing Coyote’s hair to rise.

“Fuck you, you stupid prick.” Coyote yelled, thrusting his right hand with as much force as he could muster. “Stone isn’t a conductor.” He wriggled his wet fingers, his arm lodged through Ulquiorra’s body to the elbow. Ulquiorra frowned, his eyes slowly travelling down to Coyote’s stone arm pierced through his body. Ulquiorra’s blue light began to fade, the voltage surrounding his body fizzling out.

“But…” Ulquiorra said softly, pressing his hand against Coyote’s arm in shock. “You’re just a disgusting human…”

“Bitter taste to swallow, huh?” Coyote said with a wide smile.  Coyote pressed his boot against Ulquiorra’s hip, pulling his arm free. He let Ulquiorra fall to the ground, black blood spilling around him in a wide circle. “This time will be your last.” Coyote murmured, pulling a small bag from the tether of his belt. “Make peace with your maker.”

“What? Wait…” Ulquiorra tried to sit up, his eyes wide with concern. He looked at the small pebble-like object in Coyote’s hand and he dropped back to the ground in defeat.  “How would shifter scum like you know how to kill us?”

“If I told you Katen told me would it piss you off?” Coyote questioned with a grin.

“Katen Kyokotsu would betray his own kind to outsiders?” Ulquiorra inhaled sharply. Coyote knelt beside the injured Master, forcing his mouth open with effort. He pushed the small round object into Ulquiorra’s mouth and snapped it shut.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to expel the contents but it was too late. His skin grayed and began to peel off in sheet-like layers. Ulquiorra’s body stiffened and hardened before collapsing in decay. The ash took flight, scattering in the evening wind. Coyote wondered vaguely where the soul would go or if it simply floated throughout the air for eternity.

“Are you alright?” Toshiro gasped, looking from the pool of blood to the bag in Coyote’s hand. His small body convulsed uncontrollably, his remaining power draining quickly.

“We’re fine.” Coyote answered with a smile.

Toshiro took a step forward, his hand lifting to his mouth in shock. “We?” Toshiro touched Coyote’s arm lightly, his cool fingers burning against Coyote’s warm flesh. “Oh my God, it’s you…”

“I found ‘im.” Shinso said in a sing-songy voice. “I found Katen!”

 


	34. Coyote Starrk

** Part XXXIV: Coyote Starrk **

"It is not enough to conquer; one must learn to seduce."   
— [Voltaire](http://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/5754446.Voltaire)

"To the living we owe respect, but to the dead we owe only the truth."   
— [Voltaire](http://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/5754446.Voltaire)

* * *

 

Coyote Starrk exhaled slowly, miniscule flakes of ice forming on his lips. His tongue darted out of his mouth, swiping across his frozen skin quickly. He rolled his head slowly from side to side, his neck popping loudly. He looked down at the hand lightly touching his arm. “Hyorinmaru…”

“Katen…” Toshiro Hitsugaya’s voice was barely more than a whisper. His large, beautiful eyes widened in disbelief, his cold fingers gripping onto Coyote’s arm. “Why have you…? Why did you possess him?”

“There is no time for us to speak…” Coyote answered, his cool blue eyes scanning the cavern solicitously. His jaw flinched, the smooth skin hardening as if made of stone. Small cracks appeared around Coyote’s mouth and eyes, as if deep grooves had suddenly been etched into his skin.

“You’re killing him…” Toshiro gasped, releasing Coyote’s arm as the heat grew unbearable to touch. “Katen Kyokotsu, you’ll kill him!”

“That’s impossible,” Coyote said with a smirk. “You see, I’m already-”

“Katen Kyokotsu! You fucking cocksucker…” Jushiro screamed, his throat tearing from the raw force. He looked like a madman, blood streaming down his face, staining his teeth with color, his eyes were bloodshot and opened wide. He clawed at his white hair, tearing it out in handfuls. “How could you do that? U-U-Ulquiorra?!?”

“You…” Coyote growled, cutting his eyes at Jushiro. “Get the fuck out of that body. It isn’t yours.”

“I should say the same thing, Katen.” Jushiro said with a humorless laugh. “Am I speaking to you or to Coyote?”

“My name is Coyote Starrk.” Coyote took a sudden step forward, placing his hand on Jushiro’s shoulder softly. “And I am going to force you out of that body if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Why are you being so difficult? I treated you well, didn’t I?” Jushiro spat.

“You’re joking…” Coyote retorted with a dry chuckle. “He must be joking…”

Jushiro laughed heartily, throwing his head back and letting his body sway in motion. He laughed merrily, the sound chilling the air. He spun in a wide circle, lifting his arms in display. “The shifter doesn’t matter anymore… I’ve won…”

“Ya keep sayin’ you’ve won... but how have ya won exactly?” Kenpachi growled, his glowing green eyes narrowing.

“Checkmate.” Jushiro said with a grin, clutching at his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping at the fabric of his shirt tightly. He doubled over in agony, blood tinged spittle dripping from his mouth. “Ukitake’s time is up.”

“Oh no…” Toshiro groaned.

“Fuck…” Kenpachi threw his elbow into his opponents face, rolling onto the ground as he dodged their attack. “We can’t spare this asshole our attention…”

“We couldn’t defeat him in time…” Tenken turned toward Coyote in confusion, his face darkening.  

“Now, now…” Shinso drawled, smiling brightly even as he held his hand to the large wound on his abdomen. “Katen surely has’a plan…”

“I told you, my name is Coyote Starrk.” Coyote’s low voice boomed. “And I am going to save Jushiro Ukitake.”

“A shifter can’t stop a Master.” Jushiro said softly, shaking his head from side to side. He sank down, nearly collapsing on the ground. He coughed miserably, clutching tightly at his shirt. “There is no contest, love.” Jushiro wheezed loudly as he dropped to his knees. “You got lucky with Ulquiorra, that’s all…”

“I am no longer a shifter.” Coyote’s blue eyes flashed dangerously, his features darkening. He lifted his stone hand and flexed the fingers reflexively. “Every inch of me is me.”

“Katen fixed you up,” Jushiro said with a nod. “But you know, Coyote, without your wolfstrap his power will poison you…” Jushiro looked up at the Masters beside him and nodded again slowly. “Suzumushi, kill Nozarashi first, then Hyorinmaru will go quickly, Tenken will be easy and there is no real need to kill Shinso…”

“What about the shifter?” the dark skinned Master, Suzumushi questioned.

“His body won’t last long.” Jushiro answered softly. The atmosphere had changed. The battle had come to a standstill. Everyone was waiting for the deciding factor, the definitive moment. Could it really dwindle down to this? Could time itself decide the victor?

The situation was hopeless.

There were simply too many enemies.

Too few moments remaining.

“Yabbe, yabbe…” Shunsui Kyoraku groaned, rubbing at the back of his head irritably. “What made you think I was inside Coyote?” In one moment Shunsui was standing on the upper ledge of the cavern and the next he was beside Jushiro, his hand wrapped tightly around the smaller man’s throat. “I’m not so pathetic that I need to leech off of a human…”

“What?” Toshiro gasped, looking from Shunsui to Coyote in utter confusion. He could have sworn that he felt Katen Kyokotsu’s power inside of the shifter. “But…?”

“Pay attention!” Kenpachi roared. “Our fight isn’t over yet!”

“Coyote!” Shunsui barked over his shoulder, lifting Jushiro’s thin body into the air by his neck. Jushiro’s eyes watered, his fingers clawing at Shunsui’s hands.

“Why, Ka-ten? H-how?” Jushiro croaked, struggling for breath. Coyote rushed forward, pulling a small, smooth stone from the pouch on his belt. He held it tightly in his left hand and frowned in acceptance. Jushiro struggled, cursing and convulsing in panic. “You-ll k-ill hi-im?”

“You can’t kill the human, Katen Kyokotsu!” Toshiro yelled in warning.

Coyote’s stone hand pressed painfully against Jushiro’s cheeks, squeezing his mouth, forcing it open. Jushiro clamped his teeth shut tightly, groaning as Coyote’s stone fingers banged against his delicate teeth. Jushiro let out a terrible cry, his body stilling.  Coyote shoved the stone-like object into Jushiro’s mouth, slamming it shut. Shunsui released the unconscious man, pulling him into his arms gently and fluidly. He pressed his lips against Jushiro’s forehead, murmuring soft words against his skin.

“Shiro, you just rest now…” Shunsui whispered, letting his forehead rest against Jushiro’s. Using his sleeve he wiped gently at Jushiro’s mouth before planting a slow kiss on his lover’s bloodstained lips. “It’ll be over soon.”

“You can’t stop his death… not anymore…” Sosuke Aizen hissed from the far side of the cavern where he sat hunched in an agonized position. His handsome face twisted as his body reformed, slowly, gradually. He hadn’t planned on abandoning Jushiro’s vessel and rematerializing and it infuriated him. “I was inside of him for too long.”

“Aizen is mine.” Shunsui declared looking around the cavern as if in challenge.

“No way,” Coyote growled. “I should get to.”

“He pissed me off first.” Shunsui retorted.

“Maybe, but you’ve caused me considerable trouble yourself…” Coyote muttered, his mouth twitching. “I need to do this.”

“Suzumushi…” Aizen barked, gesturing to the slender Master with dark skin. “Nozarashi is my biggest problem… I need his stone soldiers out of my way… kill him…”

“Yes, Sir.” Suzumushi replied as he pressed a finger between his closed eyes. “It shall be done.”

“Go ‘head ‘n’ kill me… if ya can…” Kenpachi choked out with effort, his broad chest heaving rapidly. “But those… ain’t mine…” Kenpachi flexed, shooting a volley of dark scales into the air, striking at his enemies like blades. “I… can’t… control stone… dumbass…”

“Xibalba is your domain now…” Suzumushi countered, his long dreadlocked hair falling into his face. “Do you expect us to believe your untruths?”

“Have it yer way…” Kenpachi grunted, nearly gasping.  His eyes shut tightly as teeth clamped down over one ankle and then the other. A third Master wrapped their arms around his neck, twisting with as much force as he could muster.

“Hold on, Ken!” Toshiro shouted, propelling himself past his opponent and hurling himself onto the Master intent on murdering Kenpachi. His fingers narrowed and hardened, like icicles, he used his fingers as daggers, piercing the Master’s flesh over and over again. “Let go of him!”

A thin blade of bone pierced through Toshiro’s shoulder, shooting through him, the Master beneath him, and all the way into Kenpachi. Toshiro screamed, his hand gripping at the skewer in agony. His body melted, dripping down the other Master’s body like rain droplets.

“Shinso…” Kenpachi whispered, his green eyes opening very wide, very slowly.

“Sorry, Nozarashi…” Shinso spoke leisurely, walking forward with a slight bounce. He kicked his feet sinuously, splashing through the puddle beneath his feet, dirtying Toshiro. He absently fingered the bone struck through the Master’s back and smiled, spinning gracefully around their bodies to face Kenpachi. He leaned in closely, his slits opening and exposing two radiant blue eyes. “It’s nothin’ pers’nal… It’s jus’ survival…”

“You… again…?” Kenpachi asked, shaking his head slightly. His head dropped forward and he laughed softly, humorlessly. He shook his head in disbelief, his shoulders beginning to shake. For a moment, it appeared as if the massive man had broken down. Hunched over, his body trembling, it seemed as if he were sobbing. But then an enormous laugh erupted from his body. His laughter shook the crumbling walls of the cavern, tossing the water of Veritas, and bouncing the gravel beneath their feet. “Fuck you. Fuck all of you.”

“Ya gotta be fuckin’ jokin’…” Kenpachi snarled and wrapped his hand around the thin bone-blade, wrenching it out through his exit wound. Blood spurted out in sickening gushes, splashing the floor audibly. “Katen, it’s time to end this…”

“I wish I was still the same Katen Kyokotsu…” Shunsui answered. “But I’m not… I’m just Shunsui Kyoraku.”

“Tha’s fine…” Kenpachi murmured, a slight smile tugging at his lips. “Katen was kinda a troublesome asshole…”

“Shunsui’s no better.” Coyote teased.

“Coyote,” Shunsui spoke pleadingly, turning toward the other hesitantly. “Please…”

“Leave Aizen to you and help Kenpachi…” Coyote finished. “Got it… but as soon as I am done…”

“I’ll let you have a piece of him….” Shunsui agreed.

 “So you’re my opponent for now?” Suzumushi questioned, his calm demeanor and disinterested stance rather infuriating Coyote.

“I am your opponent, Suzumushi…” Tenken growled. “Stay away from Coyote Starrk.”

“That’s rather confident of you to say, Tenken,” Suzumushi replied absently.

“Your betrayal has nothing to do with Starrk… leave him be…” Tenken demanded. “I will handle you.”

“ _It’s_ a miserable creature. It would be beneath me to engage in a battle with _its_ sort…” Suzumushi taunted.

“Who killed the shifters?” Coyote asked bitterly, his blue eyes narrowing. “Who killed Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji…?”

“Ulquiorra killed Ichigo. That was his right, _it_ was his slave…” Suzumushi replied with a smirk.  “You have already murdered that Divine being…”

“Ichigo was my friend…” Coyote murmured. “He saved… he saved a very special girl…”

“Grimmjow was technically killed by entering Veritas.” Suzumushi continued, raising his voice. “ _It_ was too simple of a creature to enter our Holy waters…”

“Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez saved my life repeatedly…” Coyote interrupted. “I owe him an enormous debt… he freed me in ways no one else could understand…”

“And Renji, the double contractor, I believe _it_ was killed by…” Suzumushi paused thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side.

“Red was my slave once u’pon a time,” Shinso drawled. “I was rather fond o’ ‘im.”

“He was my slave first,” a Master, larger than any human could ever be, called out. He brushed his hand over a slowly healing wound and grinned crookedly at Coyote. He raised a gargantuan hand and balled it into a fist. “It doesn’t take much more than my fist to end a life…”

“Renji was…” Coyote began angrily.

“Enough talk. There is nothing you can do to bring back the dead.” Suzumushi snapped impatiently. “The truth of this war is this; our lives are more valuable than yours. Give up. We are the Divine…”

“Yer jus’ a pompous asshole.” Kenpachi growled. He lunged forward, great black wings bursting outward from his back. His body twisted, smoke billowing around him. Blinding blue flames licked at Suzumushi’s body and in an instant Coyote could no longer see the Masters mere yards from him.

Coyote was forced backward, stumbling unsurely. He tripped and began scooting away rapidly as Kenpachi expanded into a full size dragon. His black scales oozed venomous oil that dripped down into the earth, dissolving into steam. He raised his stone hand to block the blinding light, feeling a sudden chill against his back.

“This is it…” Toshiro whispered, placing his hand against Coyote’s shoulder. “He has lost the strength to fight them… this is the last time…” Toshiro closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as if in prayer. “I am going too.”

“You can’t accept his death that easily…” Coyote blurt out. “You are both so strong…”

“We will give our all…” Toshiro said softly, a sad smile twisting his face. “And you must kill whoever remains…”

“I will help.” Coyote insisted, climbing to his feet awkwardly.

“Your body won’t last long, Coyote Starrk.” Toshiro shook his head in refusal. “Use your last bit of strength to finish this.”

“My body is fine…” Coyote swore. “You see, Shunsui, Katen Kyokotsu, he…”

“Thank you, Coyote.” Toshiro interrupted, squeezing Coyote’s flesh hand tightly. “I’m sorry that you’ve been involved in our battle, but I… am… honored to… have… met you… every shifter…I…”

Toshiro never finished his thought. The remaining walls of the cavern, truly the carcass of the great animal, collapsed. Rocks rained down like shooting stars, bursting across the night sky. Bubbling hot rock exploded from the heart of the smoke cloud. It melted the earth it touched, it seared through the fallen corpses, it scorched the black sky and swallowed the air greedily. Coyote choked, waving his hand in front of his face, the agony of suffocation forcing him to the scalding ground.

The Dragon of Xibalba - Kenpachi, Veritas, Nozarashi- spewed molten hot rock from its mouth, tossing its head back and forth indiscriminately.  It was truly a scene from Hell, torn from the mind of any God fearing man. Flames raged and all around Coyote the world was charred into nothingness.  Ash filled the air as Xibalba was destroyed, no, but rather turned into nonexistence.

It felt like hours, waiting for the ash to settle. Coyote climbed to his feet once again, peering around the ruins cautiously. He walked forward, as if drawn toward a certain place. The soles of his boots melted and he stuck with each step.

The smoke dissolved and Kenpachi was there crouching on the ground. His long black hair fell over his shoulders, hiding his face. His bare skin was illuminated, glowing from some internal light source. Coyote paused, the heat too unbearable to stand. His lips cracked and his eyes dried out. “Kenpachi…?” Kenpachi made no effort to respond, his body rigid and unyielding.

Small lines appeared in Kenpachi’s skin, orange light peeking through the cracks. Kenpachi’s entire form beamed brightly, his body breaking apart, shooting out numerous rays of light. Coyote clenched his jaw and stepped forward, his own skin fluctuating between stone and ice. “Kenpachi?”

“Eh?” Kenpachi replied in a nearly unrecognizable voice. It was softer, somehow…

“Are you okay?” Coyote asked, kneeling down next to Kenpachi despite the blistering heat. He looked around, searching for survivors nervously. Where was Toshiro? Tenken?

“I’m finally free.” Kenpachi answered.

“Oh,” Coyote murmured softly, watching as large sheets of skin began to flake off of Kenpachi’s body. “I… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be…” Kenpachi replied, the gruffness returning to his voice. “I had one helluva ride.”

“Good luck… you know… wherever you’re going…” Coyote said. He lifted his hand and placed it on Kenpachi’s scorching shoulder. “I hope your kind goes to Heaven too…”

“Yeah, that’d be great…” Kenpachi laughed, his voice thick. His body shook for only a moment and then Coyote’s hand abruptly dropped down. Ash filled the air, a burst of orange light illuminating the darkness and then Kenpachi was gone.

The ground cooled rapidly and Coyote wasn’t surprised to see Toshiro approaching. Toshiro was in distress, heaving and wheezing for air. He dropped to the ground, his left arm had been burned off and he had sustained significant injuries. He gasped for air, his blue eyes looking into Coyote’s. “I understand now…”

“You understand what?” Coyote spoke quickly, crossing the space to where Toshiro had laid to rest. Coyote pulled Toshiro into his lap, pressing his hands against the miniscule Master’s gaping wound.

Snow began to fall, but the ground was too hot for it to stick. Water swirled around the clearing, washing away the mountains of soot and blood.  Coyote pushed back his nervous thoughts and tried to focus his attention entirely on Toshiro. “I’ve already died…”

“No, no, you’re here with me now…” Coyote assured him gently. “Your arm is already starting to regrow…”

“No, I mean, I died long ago…” Toshiro explained slowly. “There was a river… in Xibalba, it was a river with every soul that had ever been… they waited in the river… for a new life… I… I touched the water... I lost my life…”

“But you came back, I saw it in Veritas.” Coyote contended. “You came back and now you’re here… and we aren’t done yet… we still have to fight…”

“No… no… listen to me, Starrk…” Toshiro snapped impatiently. He looked up, the snow reflecting in his eyes. He looked like he was far away.

 “I don’t understand.” Coyote admitted, shaking his head slowly. “We can discuss this later.”

“This is important, Coyote,” Tenken spoke suddenly. He had burns over a large portion of his half-way transformed body but he was standing tall and unassisted. “It’s our selfish desire to be understood…”

“Katen Kyokotsu,” Toshiro continued as if uninterrupted. “Came to my grave, spirited me away and changed me…”

“Those stones, in your pouch,” Tenken explained. “They are the last remaining bits of our former lives… our souls were turned to stone and we… we were turned into _this_ …”

“I’m trying to understand.” Coyote sighed, looking around the clearing anxiously. “I am trying…”

“Katen Kyokotsu is the only one of his kind left alive,” Toshiro said. “We all died in the Battle of Xibalba… we died defeating Aizen, and the others died opposing us.”

 “How?” Coyote asked.

“The dark matter… it made us strong enough to project ourselves.” Tenken explained. “I’m sure you can understand, that’s how Masters gain dark matter, from their shifters. The more dark matter the longer, stronger the projections.”

“No, I understand that, I’m asking why would Katen bring you all back? Why would he create this problem for himself?” Coyote groaned, his head reeling as it tried to process the incoming information. “He made Kenpachi and Toshiro do everything!?”

“Masters must follow all contracts, explicitly stated or not,” Toshiro explained. “He destroyed his body in exchange for being unable to remember his sins. He sacrificed his power for a new start…”

“Each of those stones is a real soul, the soul belonging to a Master. There is no need for us to be a mere projection if our soul is free…” Tenken said quickly. “If you look in the bag… how many stones are left?”

Coyote opened the pouch expectantly, shivering as he counted three stones. “Three.”

“Me, Hyorinmaru and Kyokya Suigetsu.” Tenken listed, pressing his thumb into his chest. “You’re almost done, Coyote.”

“What about Shunsui?” Coyote questioned. “What happens to him? Where is his soul?”

“What did you put in Ukitake’s mouth?” Toshiro asked, arching a silver brow.

“A stone but… whose?” Coyote whispered. “Aizen’s? Did I mess up my chance to kill him?”

“We are not invincible.” Tenken admitted. “We can die just like everything else.”

“It’s just really hard to do.” Toshiro added.

“What did I put in Jushiro?” Coyote pressed again. “Was it Aizen’s stone or…?”

“It was Katen’s soul stone, well, to an extent.” Tenken answered.

“To what extent?” Coyote pushed himself up on his knees as Toshiro sat up.

“Katen Kyokotsu, Shunsui, he _is_ the projection… there is no soul in that soul stone.” Tenken said gesturing to the ruins surrounding them. “Uruvakkiyavar created our race… Katen is just his projection… A projection can’t die, only a soul can pass on…”

“Shunsui is the Creator?” Coyote intended to be surprised but then he realized that the creature had already explained everything, but he hadn’t understood. He hadn’t fathomed how very deep the truth wound. 

_“Xibalba is no longer a part of this world…”_

_“Thousands of years ago Xibalba was destroyed…”_

_“It was swallowed…”_

_“I swallowed it to contain the evil…”_

_“I own my mistakes, little one. I was selfish…”_

_“I did not wish to kill them…”_

_“I did not wish to be alone…”_

_“I created them, I can reinvent you…”_

_. “I can save you…”_

_“I need only your permission…”_

“Shunsui is the Creator,” Coyote said softly, nodding his head. “But he didn’t know it.” Coyote laughed gently, pulling at a string on his pants. “Everything we went through… all the pain, the loneliness, the despair… and the whole time, he was so powerful… so…”

“But there is still something I don’t understand,” Coyote said. “If he is so strong, why is it he didn’t just defeat everyone upfront? He could have saved Kenpachi at the very least… And before… during your first fight? It doesn’t make sense…”

“Katen is the projection. Shunsui is the projection…” Tenken explained growing impatient. “The Creator is impartial. The Creator is fair and balanced. Katen has likes and dislikes. Katen has friends and enemies and lovers and things that the Creator will never be able to experience…” Tenken pulled Toshiro to his feet and turned, gazing up at the falling snow dreamily. “The Creator only kept us ‘alive’ as projections because Katen Kyokotsu wished it…”

“The snow is beautiful, Hyorinmaru.” Aizen spoke suddenly, crushing tiny flakes of ice in his hand. “It’s a shame Nozarashi didn’t get to see it one last time.”

“Why, y-y-you…” Toshiro growled. He clenched his arm into a fist, willing his injured arm to repair more quickly. “You sonnuvabitch.” Toshiro shuddered, an arm sculpted of ice replacing his missing limb. “I will kill you this time. This is it.”

“You’re so handsome when you’re mad.” Aizen taunted, smirking cheerfully as he dodged Toshiro’s fist. Aizen’s smile faltered as he narrowly missed a projectile icicle.

“Aghhhhhhh!” Toshiro screamed, unable to form tangible words. He lunged forward, sending an enormous wave crashing over Aizen. He intended for Aizen to be swept away by the sheer force and he snarled when he discovered Aizen standing firm. “Why won’t you just die?!?”

“We have to help him.” Coyote insisted, stepping forward.

“Oh, no…” Tenken murmured. “Their power is too strong, it will wipe out friend and enemy alike… we can’t get too close…” Tenken gestured to his burn marks with a frown. “They can’t control such great power when they are so weak…”

“I always wondered, Hyorinmaru.” Aizen spoke calmly, reaching up and brushing the soaked hair from his eyes. “You’re a shape shifter… why on Earth would you settle for that appearance? I can’t for the life of me understand why? I suppose it always did bring you more _male attention_ in our youth…”

“I’m.going.to.kill…” Toshiro choked out, throwing his arms out wide. He braced himself, a swirling vortex of water twisting around him. He threw his arms in front of him, his hair twirling wildly in the wind. The tornado ascended upward, lifting Toshiro from the ground. He looked down with luminescent blue eyes, his face emotionlessly staring down at Aizen.

“Be careful, Toshiro!” Tenken shouted. “You’re not at full strength…”

“Where is Shunsui?” Coyote groaned, looking around the snow covered clearing. The heat from Kenpachi’s attack had dissipated and the temperature had dropped severely. Coyote stomped through the crunching snow as a sickening thought twisted to life in the pit of his stomach. “And Jushiro?”

Coyote felt an urgent tug and turned, the wind whipping his face and body. The wind carried away his breath and Coyote struggled to remain on his feet. He shivered, cursing his immodest clothing and continued trekking through the deepening snow. “Jushiro! Shunsui!” He nearly lost his balance as the wind pulled at him more strongly, hungrily. Too late he realized he had left Tenken behind, he turned searching the blinding whiteness for the Master. “Tenken?”

“Tenken! Come away from there! Tenken!” Coyote began to shout. He looked around, seeing no one. _I am all alone_ , Coyote panicked.  “Tenken! The storm is getting worse! Tenken! Tenken!” Coyote hesitated. Should he continue away from the storm, search for Jushiro and Shunsui or should he return for Tenken, who he saw only moments before?

He was afraid and wavered for a moment too long but that hesitation saved his life. Toshiro’s storm evolved into a full-fledged blizzard and soon Coyote wasn’t even safe at his current distance. He staggered forward, grunting in agony as a chunk of broken stone pelted him in the side. Rocks and snow began to slide down the slopes and Coyote cursed dropping to the ground and curling into a ball. _I’m going to die_ , Coyote thought.

“Coyote! Grab ahold!”

Coyote looked up, reflexively catching the end of the rope thrown to him. On one side of him was a blizzard, the other an avalanche, but in front of him was Jushiro Ukitake. He stood tall and proud, the middle of the rope secured around his waist and the top hooked to the stone wall. “Hurry!”

Coyote fixed the rope around his middle and ran all out. The avalanche was deafening and when it hit, it broke nearly every bone in his body. He screamed, snow filling his nose and mouth. He cried in agony, his body bending in half as the rope tugged at his waist. After several exhausting and painful minutes he was pulled from the snow and into Jushiro’s arms.

“I’m sorry it took so long…” Jushiro whispered, his large, warm hands roaming over Coyote’s body, evaluating his injuries. Jushiro smiled weakly, smoothing Coyote’s hair out of his face. “Thank Kami, you’re okay…”

“Okay?” Coyote asked, barely able to breathe. “I think I’m half dead.”

“Better than completely.” Jushiro said with a laugh. Coyote looked up at him, really catching a good look for the first time. His eyes were weepy and bloodshot, black circles marring his pale skin. His mouth was bloodied, his lips a peculiar mauve. He smiled again, brushing his rigid hand over Coyote’s bare chest. “I’m glad I got to do something in the end… even if I didn’t do it well…”

“Jushiro…” Coyote murmured, lifting his left hand and caressing Jushiro’s cheek. “I’m sorry it took _us_ so long…” Coyote swallowed a painful grunt and sat up, pressing his lips against Jushiro’s ever so softly. “Thank you for saving me.”

“We’re in sad shape.” Jushiro said with a laugh, wiping at his face. He shivered, his teeth smacking against each other noisily. “I don’t think we can make it out this time.” He stood up and straightened his clothes, smiling down at Coyote indulgently. “But on my pride, I swear we will take that motherfucker down.”

“I love scary Samurai Jushiro.” Coyote said nodding in agreement. He stood slowly; thanking Shunsui silently for the nearly invincible body he was given. “How can I back down from a fight when you are so resounding?”

“Do you think Toshiro can kill him?” Coyote asked, watching the raging blizzard below beginning to dwindle.

“I don’t think we’d be here if he could.” Jushiro said simply, his fingers tapping against his swords. “Every person serves a purpose.”

“I wish I had been given a less violent purpose.” Coyote admitted with a wary laugh.

“I wish the same for you.” Jushiro said, his green eyes meeting Coyote’s steely blues. “Perhaps next time.”

“Yeah, perhaps.”

“The storm is dying down.” Jushiro noted.

“Where do you think Shunsui is?” Coyote scanned the area quickly, desperately.

“I think he’s letting Aizen tie up his loose ends,” Jushiro answered matter-of-factly. “And then he’ll finish him.”

“And what about us?” Coyote questioned, arching his brow.

“I can barely stand.” Jushiro replied, wrinkling his nose and forehead as if in deep thought. “I don’t think he’ll have long to worry about me.”

“He loves you. More than anything, he loves you.” Coyote said, shaking his head slowly. He reached out and placed a hand on Jushiro’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “He’s loved you in lifetimes before…”

“And I’m sure he’ll find me again…” Jushiro said as he tested the rope. He turned around and scaled down the wall with ease, dropping to the snow covered ground silently. “One day…”

Coyote forwent the rope, leaping to the ground from the high ledge with ease. He waded through the snow until he could pull himself above it and followed Jushiro’s lead. Everything was white. It would have been beautiful if Coyote didn’t know that underneath the feet of snow were charred remains and gallons of blood. “Tenken?”

Coyote paused in realization, pulling the pouch at his belt open. He pressed against the sides with his fingers, stretching the bag in desperation. He counted and recounted until at last he had to accept the truth. One small soul stone was all that remained. He closed the pouch and sighed heavily, his heart beating erratically. “Toshiro and Tenken are gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Jushiro said after a long stretch of silence. “I know that Tenken was special to you.”

“Were you conscious?” Coyote asked suddenly. “Do you know who has fallen?”

“Yes.” Jushiro said simply.

They walked slowly and silently until they reached the center of what had been Xibalba. Jushiro unsheathed his swords and stabbed them both into the snow. He pulled his hair back, combing his fingers through the blood-tinged hair, securing it into a high ponytail. “Aizen! I challenge you as a Samurai! You have sullied my pride as a man and as a warrior!”

“I’m pretty sure that lying beneath a man sullied your pride long before I did…” Aizen said as he appeared, mere feet from where Jushiro stood.

“I didn’t lie beneath a _man_ ,” Jushiro retorted.  “I am the partner of a God.”

“Ah ha ha ha ha!” Aizen laughed heartily, his eyes creasing at the corners. “Oh, my. You have certainly exceeded my expectations… You’ve kept your confidence, I see…”

“Correct me if I am wrong.” Jushiro replied simply, shrugging nonchalantly.

“I refuse to fold.” Aizen said. “I want you. I need you. I will have you.”

“No matter what you do to me… I will never do as you ask…” Jushiro vowed. “Not in a thousand life times. Never.”

“You’re human.” Aizen sighed. “You have no more than twenty minutes left in your miserable life, even less if you fight me. You seem to have forgotten, I want you dead… I don’t want your body; I want your soul…”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Jushiro said with a smile. “I’m distracting you.”

Coyote’s stone fist connected, he grunted as his knuckles ground into Aizen’s temple. He kept rushing forward, pushing Aizen several yards before Aizen could manage to brace himself. Aizen threw his arm out defensively striking Coyote in the throat. Coyote staggered backward before dropping to his knees, wrapping his arms around Aizen’s legs.

Shunsui’s hand pierced through Aizen’s shoulder, his blackened claws jutting out of Aizen’s chest. Aizen wailed, his body partially transforming involuntarily.  Coyote was shaken back and forth as he held onto Aizen’s legs, refusing to let go. “Katen! I’ll kill you for that!”

“I’ve already said.” Shunsui barked, wrenching his arm free of Aizen’s body. “I’m Shunsui Kyoraku…”

“Well, that’s a shame…” Aizen growled, sprouting enormous, skeletal wings. He shot upward, freeing himself from Shunsui’s grasp. Coyote dangled helplessly, his stone hand holding onto Aizen even more tightly. His wings flapped noisily, the wind nearly dislodging Coyote’s grip. “Katen Kyokotsu was talented and fearsome. Shunsui Kyoraku is a self-gratifying fool… you are powerless, Shunsui. You were enslaved by your own kind… you’re an embarrassment.” Aizen kept rising, higher and higher. He spread his arms, his wings morphing into brilliant colorful extensions. “You are pathetic.” Aizen smiled and looked down at Coyote meaningfully. “And you can’t protect anyone you love.”

“Oh shit.” Coyote inhaled sharply, his eyes meeting Aizen’s for a brief moment.

“Goodbye, Coyote Starrk.” Aizen’s finger twisted into a gnarled blade, he smiled unapologetically and thrust his finger into his own leg. He severed the limb quickly, his grunts silenced by the terrible pounding in Coyote’s ears.

For a moment, it was as if nothing had happened and then Coyote’s stomach dropped, his head ached and he realized he was falling. He threw his arms out, reaching for anything to hold on to in the empty sky. He heard shouting from the ground but he couldn’t make sense of it. It didn’t feel real. How did he get so high up? How was he falling? Was this the extent of his abilities? _I can’t go out like this_ , Coyote thought. _I have to do something. I have to have a purpose…_ Coyote’s hand slid to his pouch and he rubbed the stone from the outside. _I’m sorry, guys…_ Coyote stared up at the stars and held his breath. Aizen grew smaller and smaller and then stone raced past him. Coyote inhaled sharply and then it was over.

Coyote’s body splattered across the snow.

 Aizen’s severed leg fell beside Coyote’s remains sickly.

Jushiro screamed, dropping to his knees and covering his eyes in despair. He sobbed, his breathing jagged and painful. He felt as if his heart might explode. He scrambled forward on his hands and knees, further bloodying his skin and clothes. Jushiro reached out slowly his pale fingers touching Coyote’s soaked curls. Jushiro curled into a ball, his fingers combing through Coyote’s hair. “Coyote…”

“Oh, God. Oh my God.” Shunsui groaned, tearing at his hair miserably. “Oh, Coyote.” Shunsui paused, his entire body bristling, his shadow spreading on the snow like oil. “Get your ass down here and let me kill you.”

“You have the power to come up here, don’t you?” Aizen challenged. “Or did you forget how? Has living as a human crippled you?”

Shunsui howled, oily black tendrils shooting from his shadow and twisting madly. Aizen’s smile faltered as the black tendrils shot upward. They rose quickly, darting in every direction as Aizen attempted to escape. The thick cords wrapped around Aizen, several piercing through his flesh. Shunsui bent backward awkwardly and the tendrils began dragging Aizen downward. Shunsui impatiently tugged at the cords, bringing Aizen down even faster.

His shadow rippled and exploded outward. Skeletal hands crept out of the shadows and swarmed Aizen, pulling and tearing at him. Fingernails dug into his flesh, ripped at his hair, tore through his wings. He roared, his fangs exposed defensively and he pushed against the oily black skulls as they emerged. He climbed on top of the shadow skeletons and moved to escape.

“Like Hell…” Shunsui shouted, the veins in his neck throbbing. He easily climbed over the shadowy figures, crossing the space between him and Aizen. He punched Aizen in the jaw, pulling his arm back and releasing again and again. Blood spurted from Aizen’s mouth, from the cuts on his face. Shunsui’s face was decorated with countless red drops and he just continued punching.

“Go ahead and kill me…” Aizen grunted. “Jushiro will die and our souls will return to the river… together…”

“Not… this… time…” Coyote choked out, blood filling his throat and bursting out as he spoke. No one could understand him, but he struggled on.

“Die.” Aizen looked toward Coyote with vehement hatred. “Garbage should die quietly. You look disgusting…”

Coyote tried to smile, but he had no control over his body. He moved his stone hand, the only part of his body that seemed useable. He lifted his middle finger and blood spewed from his mouth as he tried to laugh.

“Coyote… oh, Shunsui… he’s still alive… Oh, Kami,” Jushiro wept, repeatedly lifting his hand and placing it down on Coyote’s body unsurely. “The pain…” _Must be unbearable_ , Coyote finished in his head.

Coyote opened his stone hand and gripped onto the small pebble-like object with every ounce of strength he had remaining. He couldn’t move anything beside the arm, but it didn’t matter anymore. His fingers felt blindly, pulling the blood-soaked limb onto his chest.

“What are you doing?” Aizen snapped, his brown eyes narrowing in panic.

“Coyote… what?” Jushiro looked from Coyote’s face to his hand.

“Coyote…” Shunsui whispered, lowering his fist slowly.

Coyote had many things he wanted to say, but there was no time and Coyote wasn’t entirely sure his heart was even still beating. He had to finish this. He took Aizen’s soul stone and lodged his arm as deep into Aizen’s severed leg as possible. The stone arm detached and Coyote knew that his contract with Uruvakkiyavar, the Creator, had ended. He had been able to defeat to Aizen and his body had lasted just long enough. Coyote sank down into the snow and sighed. _It is all over._

“Such a pity,” Aizen sighed mockingly. “Such a tactic won’t work.”

Coyote wasn’t troubled by Aizen’s words. He only wanted to look into Jushiro’s eyes one more time, he wanted to see Shunsui’s smile, but his eyes began to fade and blackness embraced him. Coyote wished for a soft pillow and a warm bed. He wished for coffee with sugar and milk. He wished for one last taste of bittersweet chocolate melting on his tongue. He wished to see his mother, meet his father. And then he wished no more.

“No matter how many of your friends die at my feet, everything still goes according to my plan.” Aizen taunted.

“Worry about yourself.” Shunsui snapped, turning away from Aizen and stomping through the snow toward Jushiro. “Leave my family alone.” Shunsui helped Jushiro to his feet and then leaned down, pulling Coyote’s torso into his arms. Shunsui swallowed, Jushiro’s tormented gasp ringing in his ears. Coyote’s body was strewn all over.

“You idiot! I’ve won!” Aizen cried out. “I’ve won! I’ve won! Don’t you dare turn your back on me, Katen!”

“I told you, I’m not that guy anymore.” Shunsui said with a heavy sigh. Jushiro pulled his swords free from the snow and sheathed them. He looked around sadly before placing his arm around Shunsui’s waist. “Let’s get him somewhere safe.”

“Yeah.” Jushiro nodded.

They walked slowly through the snow, Aizen’s agonized final screams echoing through the mountains. Jushiro turned around, pausing only a moment to capture a handful of ash on the wind. “It’s over.”

“Not quite yet.” Shunsui answered. “There is still something I have to do.”

Jushiro inhaled Shunsui’s warm scent, wrapping his arm around the larger man. Being close like this was the only way Jushiro could ignore the pungent ash in the air. Jushiro closed his eyes, a strange numbness spreading down his back and into his legs. “Shunsui…”

“Hmm…” Shunsui mumbled absently, continuing his trek down the mountain.

“I can’t keep going…” Jushiro said weakly, his vision tunneling and his head aching. “I can’t go any further.”

“Hold on just a little longer, Shiro,” Shunsui pleaded. “We can rest in a minute.”

“Shunsui…” Jushiro spoke again.

“Hmm…”

“I’m dying.”

Shunsui paused but remained forward facing. His shoulders slouched and he exhaled loudly. “Jushiro, I just want to get the three of us off of this fucking mountain… I just want… the three of us… to get out…”

“He’s gone,” Jushiro whispered. “And I…”

“You’re going to be fine!” Shunsui shouted as he spun around to face Jushiro. “We are all getting out of this Hell.” Shunsui looked down at the shattered body in his arms and cursed. “I… I can at least do this much for him.” They walked unhurriedly to the base of the mountain in silence.

 “Jushiro,” Shunsui began unsurely. He lowered Coyote’s corpse into the soft, green grass and covered him with his shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jushiro sighed. _At last_ , he thought, _I can say my goodbyes and pass._

“I will wait for you, if that is what you want…” Shunsui grabbed ahold of both of Jushiro’s hands and smiled tenderly. “I will wait hundreds, thousands of years to be with you again.”

“And I will fall in love with you every time.” Jushiro choked out with effort.

“Jushiro,” Shunsui paused, uneasy with what he needed to say next. “But we don’t have to wait…” Shunsui pressed his lips to Jushiro’s forehead and planted kisses down to his nose. “We can be together forever…”

“What do you mean?” Jushiro shook his head slowly, furrowing his dark brows in confusion.

“I can help you…” Shunsui whispered. “I can reinvent you…” Shunsui pressed his lips against Jushiro’s and smiled. “All I need is your permission.”


	35. Explicit Permission and Epilogue

** Part XXXV: Explicit Permission **

“Don’t grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form.”   
― [Rumi](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/875661.Rumi)

* * *

 

Shunsui sifted through the melting gray slush, wiping his face against his blackened forearms. He had spent all night searching the ruins of the city, but he wouldn’t give up. He sniffed loudly, his mucus thick and black from smoke inhalation. He frowned and continued digging in the snow. After another half hour he found what he was looking for and grinned, _At last._ “That makes five.” Shunsui shouted, jumping slightly in surprise when he realized Jushiro was standing directly behind him.

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Jushiro crouched beside Shunsui, lifting his hand and brushing a stray curl from his companion’s face.

“It won’t be like last time.” Shunsui muttered, casting his eyes down to the ground.

“And I’m assuming you know how to do it.” Jushiro questioned, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

“You’re so mean…” Shunsui whined. Jushiro merely smiled and stood. He looked up into the sky and stretched, blessing the soft wind that caressed his skin. “You look beautiful, Jushiro. Ya know…”

“Hmmm?”

“You don’t regret it already, do you? Spending eternity with me?” Shunsui looked into Jushiro’s surprised green eyes and melted as the other man grinned widely.

“I could never regret choosing you,” Jushiro answered happily. He lowered his arms from his stretch and sighed. “It was a difficult decision… No matter what, no matter how many lives, I would always choose to be with you, but, there are people I don’t want to ever forget…” Jushiro crossed his arms and held his jaw tightly. “I don’t want to lose Coyote or Orihime. I don’t want them erased from me.”

Shunsui nodded wordlessly. He smacked his palms against his legs noisily and exhaled, climbing to his feet. “Well, shall we get started?” Shunsui took a step back and narrowed his eyes, tilting his head from side to side in examination. “This is gonna take a lot more work than I originally thought.” Shunsui frowned and scratched at his temples. “Where do I start?”

“I’d start with an apology,” Jushiro suggested with a shrug causing Shunsui to roll his eyes.

A chill settled into the air and when Shunsui snapped his fingers, one of the five in front of him burst into life. The form moved in a staccato pattern, it wasn’t unseemly, but rather like a toy soldier being wound up.  For several moments the first body moved involuntarily in every direction, the head and neck snapping at peculiar angles and then, with a great gasping breath, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez began to breathe.

“Grimmjow…” Shunsui cooed softly. “My name is Shunsui Kyoraku,” Shunsui placed his hand on the bewildered man’s shoulder. “Do you remember me yet?” Another few seconds passed before Grimmjow’s blue eyes returned to normal. He looked at Shunsui and then at Jushiro, but didn’t grin.

“Where am I?” Grimmjow questioned. He turned to the side, seeing for the first time his four fallen comrades. “Why?” Grimmjow leaned over, brushing his thumb over Ichigo’s cold, unyielding face. “How? He was so strong.”

“You fell into Veritas.” Shunsui explained slowly. “It was too powerful and you were wounded to begin with…”

“Kurosaki,” Grimmjow growled. “Ichi… how could _he_ go?” Grimmjow crouched over, as if he had a stomachache. “And that bastard, Red…”

“I understand this is a lot to process,” Shunsui interrupted reluctantly. “But I need you to focus on my voice. The longer they have to wait, the harder they are to bring back…”

“Bring back?” Grimmjow shook his head in confusion, looking from Shunsui to Jushiro expectantly.

“You were dead.” Shunsui stated matter-of-factly. “I brought you back to life.”

Grimmjow didn’t speak.

“The Masters, they’re all dead, except for me… and now Jushiro…” Shunsui continued. “The world needs Masters. Not twisted, psychotic, greedy Masters like the ones before. The world needs Masters with compassion and… and… I need Masters that can _coax_ …”

Grimmjow didn’t speak.

“I chose the previous Masters,” Shunsui admitted apologetically. “I didn’t know them beforehand, they were children when they died and were discovered when I went from village to village absorbing dark matter…”

“You’re asking if I want to become a Master?” Grimmjow questioned, his lower jaw dropping open and exposing two rows of pointed, white teeth.

“Yes, I am.”

“ _You_ can make _me_ a Master?”

“Yes, I can.”

“And the others…” Grimmjow gestured to the corpses of the shifters beside him. “Ichi, Red-fuck-face, Donkey-face, and weird Science-guy?”

“I will ask them too.”

“That bitch and the old fucker?” Grimmjow pressed, narrowing his eyes.

“No.”

“Good!” Grimmjow spat, a wide grin splaying his lips. “Serves those bastards right!” Grimmjow chewed on a claw thoughtfully, bouncing his knee irritably. “What happened to the other Masters?”

“They’re dead.” Shunsui replied. “For good this time.”

“Aizen’s dead?” Grimmjow barked. His blue eyes widened maniacally and he let out a throaty laugh. “Best news I ever heard. Glad those fuckers are dead.”

“Not all of the Masters were bad,” Jushiro interjected.

“Yeah, suuure.” Grimmjow drawled, arching his brow skeptically. “By the way, where’s the wolf pup?” Grimmjow asked abruptly.

“He’s dead.” Jushiro whispered.

“Dead? But?” Grimmjow looked from Shunsui to Jushiro in shock. “Didn’t you…? Couldn’t you find him?”

“He made his decision.” Shunsui groaned, a sharp agonizing tear ripping through his chest. Shunsui wasn’t sure if he was about to sob or vomit. “He wanted to defeat Aizen and die as a human…” They air was empty and still for some time.

“Hey,” Grimmjow spoke suddenly. “Why does the world even need Masters? Power tripping mother fuckers with no moral compass… are ya sure ya want to give me so much strength?”

“To answer your first question,” Shunsui began. “Dark matter lives in every human. Some have a lot and some only a very little. I live off of that dark matter. I feed off of negative energy. I don’t create it. I remove it… I never intended for shifters to be created. That was poor foresight on my part. A Master doesn’t have to kill anyone… A Master is supposed to make things better… ”

“And to answer your second question,” Jushiro said. “You had very little reason to fight against the Masters to begin with. Your wolf strap was removed long ago so they wouldn’t have come for you. It was an uphill battle, in which you bravely gave your life. You’ve proven yourself a true ally, time and time again…” Jushiro smiled at Grimmjow kindly before continuing. “And if you ever do go behind our backs and plot against us, I will immediately strip you of your immortality and plunge you so far into Hell you won’t know which way is up.”

“Eh?” Grimmjow tensed, looking to Shunsui for support.

“Don’t look at me to save you, he’s scary.” Shunsui mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, what say you? Wanna help us save the world again?”

“You bastard,” Grimmjow snarled. “Acting so cool… Yer still just a pup…” Grimmjow climbed to his feet, grinning widely. “If I remember correctly, yer the idiot who couldn’t tell rope from his own foot. I gotta stick ‘round. You bastards are fucked without me.”

“I need your explicit permission.” Shunsui said with a smile. “Do you accept?”

“Yeah, I accept.”

“Okay,” Shunsui exhaled slowly. “Please hold completely still. This will only hurt for a moment.”

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Hey! Kid! Stop!”

The beam of the flashlight exposed the teen’s position and he panicked, flinging the overflowing rubbish bins toward the police officer and scrambling further down the alley.  He jumped up, his hand hooking on the bottom rung of the fire escape. The rusted iron slammed into the cement and the boy ascended the small ladder rapidly.

“Stop! Hands up! Come on, kid! Stop running!”

The boy looked down at the portly officer and smiled, his brilliantly white teeth sparkling. He lifted his hand, giving a small wave. “Ciao!” He climbed to the roof of the rundown apartment complex and closed one eye in concentration. The next building was only one good leap away.

“There he is!” A second officer began climbing the fire escape and the boy cursed loudly.

“Come on, kid,” the officer spoke, trying to remain calm. “Shoplifting ain’t worth getting splattered across the cement…”

“So, then why are you chasing me?” The teen arched his brow quizzically. The officer reached behind his back slowly, his fingers gripping at his taser. The boy took a step toward the officer and then turned, sprinting madly for the next building.  He closed his eyes and leapt, scraping his stomach and knees on the coarse roof as he skidded to a halt.

“Eh-t-t-t-tch.” The teen groaned, sitting on his butt and examining his bloodied knees. “You jerks owe me new jeans!” The boy ignored the shouts of the police officers and limped to the other side of the building. He dropped down the fire escape, his bones rattling as he hit the ground. He snuck through the next alley, crossed the street, ran a block and then climbed down the service ladder that lead to home sweet home.

The boy laid down in the overgrown grass beneath the bridge and sighed. _That was close. You’re only getting older, they won’t just chase you forever._ The thought of the revolver in the officer’s holster made him queasy to his stomach. He pulled the stolen item from his jacket and inspected the tarnished silver pocket watch with interest. It was probably worthless, and it wasn’t edible, but he had been so inexplicably drawn to the timepiece that he had broken his number one rule… Never take what you don’t need.

“Hey, kid.”

 The boy was startled upright. He bolted toward the opposite end of the culvert. A second man blocked his exit. He panicked, pulling his switchblade out of his boot. The boy brandished the pathetic weapon, waving it in front of his face. “Ya gonna give me a paper cut, kid?” The teen’s whole body shook and he lowered the blade in surrender. He couldn’t use a knife against someone else. It was impossible. “Tha’dda boy.”

 “The shop owner isn’t pressing charges,” the first man, a broad man with wavy brown hair, said. “He just wants his piece returned. It’s very special to him.”

“I’m sorry,” The boy muttered, holding the silver pocket watch out in front of him. “I shouldn’t have taken it.” He looked down at his feet as the man approached, taking the watch into his hands. “You guys sure chased me far for a piece of junk…”

“It’s a Nuremberg,” the man replied calmly. “One of the finest spring driven clocks ever produced.”

“I don’t think the kid gives a shit.” The other man suggested. “We got it, let’s go back.”

“Where did the cops go…? You aren’t cops…” The teen questioned looking at the two men in realization. “How’d you find me?”

“No, we’re not cops.” The man answered, raising his hands peaceably. “Please, we mean you no harm.” He reached out as if he wanted to touch the youth and then thought better of it. “My name is Shunsui Kyoraku.”

“Pretty weird name.” The boy remarked dryly.

“This is my associate, Renji Abarai.” Shunsui stood calmly, patiently.

“Uh, my name is… Coyote.”  Shunsui and Renji exchanged a meaningful glance.

“That your real name?” Renji asked with a smirk.

“Those your real eyebrows?” Coyote retorted.

“Coyote,” Shunsui continued as if uninterrupted. “You seem to be a clever kid, you’re fast at the very least. I could use a kid like you in my line of work.”

“I’m not going to blow you, Mister.” Coyote said flatly.

“No, no.” Shunsui shook his head and laughed awkwardly. “Let us start by getting you something to eat, maybe a bath, some clean clothes.”

“Why?” Coyote questioned suspiciously. “Nothing is free.”

 “Look, I know you can’t trust anyone in this day and age… but suffice it to say you remind me of someone.” Shunsui said simply, shrugging. “Someone I couldn’t help.”

“I’m not a project.” Coyote snapped.

 “Fair enough, but I did convince the shop owner not to press charges… so…” Shunsui began.

“I’ll take a cheeseburger, but I don’t owe you anything else,” Coyote compromised.

“I insist you order a milkshake as well.” Shunsui said with a smile. He began to walk back toward the road, gesturing for Coyote to follow.

“So what kinda business are you in, anyway?” Coyote asked, eyeing Renji dubiously. “You mafia or something?”

“Cute,” Renji muttered.

“Actually, my spouse and I own a curio shop in Chelsea.” Shunsui said with a playful frown. “You might know it?”

“Oh, God.” Coyote whined. “I’m going to get lectured all through dinner and I won’t be able to digest.”

“I’m not mad at you, Coyote.” Shunsui promised. “I already told you, you remind me of someone…”

“Do you watch porno?” Coyote asked, looking Shunsui straight in the eye.

“What?” Shunsui shook his head in confusion, laughing.

“It was a joke.” Coyote said simply, turning around and jogging backward.  He smiled and sped up, suddenly feeling very comfortable with the large man.

“Hey, Coyote, be careful, the traffic…” Shunsui warned.

“I’m not a child,” Coyote complained. “I’ll be seventeen in January.”

“Well, okay, but I am much older and wiser…” Shunsui said firmly. “It really freakin’ hurts when you get hit by a car…”

“That’s not from personal experience is it?” Coyote asked with a laugh. He laughed even harder, losing his breath as Shunsui simply shrugged in reply. “Damn, old man, be more careful…”

“Old man,” Renji repeated under his breath, chuckling to himself.

Coyote gestured to the little diner on the corner and smiled hopefully. Shunsui nodded and Renji jogged ahead, holding the door open for the teen. Coyote slinked past the broad shop owner, inhaling his scent unconsciously. He smelled wonderful, like peppered coco.  He smiled at Renji, twisting his body to the side to pass through the door. The muscled redhead had a heady scent and it made Coyote’s head swim. It was heavy and strong, but not necessarily bad. Coyote didn’t know why, but he’d always had an acute sense of smell.

The restaurant, a popular hangout for local teens, was busy. Coyote’s face darkened, his body language shifting dramatically. He dropped his head forward, letting his dark curly hair cover his face. He lifted the hood of his hoodie and, unable to find a comfortable position to cross his arms, he pushed his hands into his pockets. “There’s nowhere to sit…”

“Pshhh.” Renji scoffed, walking confidently past the magnitudes of people waiting to be seated. He stopped in front of a booth, their plates empty and their check waiting to be paid. “Hey, would you mind, we’d like to sit here… the whole restaurant’s full…”

“Yeah? Well fuck you, buddy! I ain’t moving…” the man bristled, sliding out from the booth and standing up. He looked Renji up and down, a snarl across his lips. “You wanna fuck off?”

“Fuck me?” Renji’s brown eyes narrowed into slits and he smiled threateningly. The man could almost swear he saw a forked tongue snake from the redhead’s mouth. “This is a family restaurant…” Renji gestured to the other booths and tables, his muscles flexing with each motion. “Please watch your language.” Renji turned, exchanging a look with Shunsui before turning back to the man. “And you’re going to move your ass, _please and thank you…”_

A few minutes later Coyote was drowning his greasy food in ketchup. He swirled a French fry in his river of sauce and shoved it into his mouth greedily. “Oh, ya’ll aren’t hungry?” Coyote asked around a mouthful of food.

“Not anymore.” Renji muttered, pushing his plate forward and reaching for his glass of water.

“So, umm, Coyote, was it?” Shunsui asked, licking his lips nervously. “That’s an unusual name.”

“Yeah?” Coyote replied absently, taking a bite of his cheeseburger hungrily.

“When’s the last time you ate, kid?” Renji asked, his face knit together with worry.

“Yesterday, maybe… yeah, I had a bagel yesterday morning…” Coyote answered with a shrug. He used both hands to shovel the food into his mouth, pausing every so often to take a sip of his chocolate milkshake. “And the name is Peter.”

“Peter is a nice name.” said Shunsui. “How does Peter become Coyote?”

“A coyote is a wild dog. Well, it’s not a dog and it’s not a wolf. It’s a coyote.” Coyote said simply, as if the explanation was obvious. “I guess people thought I was a bit wild…”

“Would you rather I call you Peter?” Shunsui asked, watching the teen eat intently.

“Nah, I hate my name.” Coyote shook his head vigorously in reply. “I’m a wild dog, roaming free… Coyote is better.”

“Where are your parents?” Shunsui asked, watching with interest as Coyote dropped his food. The teen brushed his hands on his torn pants and visibly sank lower into the booth.

“My parents are probably in some shithole getting high.” Coyote snapped, glaring at something behind Shunsui. “I wouldn’t know, I haven’t seen them since they tried selling me to an undercover cop…”

“Who is supposed to be taking care of you?” Shunsui asked, silently crushing his roll of silverware in his hand.

“The great state of New York.” Coyote muttered, twirling a french fry in his milk shake absently. “Mr. and Mrs. Weinstein…” Coyote stuffed the fry into his mouth and chewed tersely. “Me. I don’t know anymore…” Coyote leaned forward suddenly and placed his hand against Shunsui’s. “Ya know, I appreciate you not pressing charges.”

“Do you like history?” Shunsui asked randomly, folding his hands in front of himself.

“Yeah, it’s okay I guess…” Coyote replied with a shrug. “I’m not really big on school.”

“Oh, don’t worry, no pop quizzes here.” Shunsui said with a laugh. “I’m only asking because I own a rather prestigious curio shop, if you remember. I am always looking for people willing to put in some work.”

“You look like you could use the money,” Renji interjected, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

“What would I be doing?” Coyote asked hopefully.

“Sales, then inventory, and if you stick with me, acquisitions…” Shunsui replied with a crooked smile. “There is some traveling required. All expenses paid, of course.”

“Whoa.” Coyote mumbled. “This sounds like a big deal.”

“It would be a life-changing opportunity.” Shunsui continued, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

“How much is the pay?” Coyote asked, though it hardly mattered. He’d been uselessly applying for jobs for months, any job and any pay would do.

“Money is so transitional…” Shunsui replied, waving his hand in dismissal. “You name it, I’ll pay it… It doesn’t matter to me…”

“Eight…” Coyote answered quickly, a wide smile on his face.

“Eight?” Shunsui looked at Coyote in surprise and then laughed,  shaking his head. “I tell you that you can name any price and you choose eight dollars an hour?”

“I thought it sounded fair.” Coyote replied, his cheeks growing hot.

“I’m sorry for laughing… I accept the price. Do you accept the job?” Shunsui asked with an indulgent smile.

“Yeah, I’ll take it.” Coyote answered, smiling in relief.

“Then after you’ve finished, let’s go take a look around the shop. You can meet the other guys and we can see about a shower.”

Shunsui paid as the server boxed up Renji’s and his leftovers. Coyote tried not to be nosy, but the enormous tip Shunsui left on the table made Coyote blush. For some reason, Coyote was very affected by the stranger’s kindness. They left the restaurant and walked slowly down the street.

The pedestrian traffic slowed as people passed a rather odorous homeless man, his hands held out in desperation. Shunsui and Renji stopped, the redhead dropping down onto his knees. He smiled crookedly and handed the withered man the boxed leftovers. “Hey, you hungry? These weren’t even touched. There are two, if you can think of someone to share with…”

“Thank you! Thank you! Oh God Bless!”

Coyote shoved his hands into his jean pockets and exhaled heavily. It was rather embarrassing. The two of them were rather attractive and well dressed and people kept staring. Coyote swallowed a lump in his throat, their kindness made him feel inadequate. “I’m gonna keep walking, catch up.” Said Coyote, rushing toward the crosswalk.

“Wait!” Shunsui yelled, his head snapping in Coyote’s direction.

Coyote turned his head to the side, his body tensing as he realized too late that the city bus was barreling toward him, running their red light. He closed his eyes, throwing out his hands uselessly. A strange sensation twisted around his body and he felt as if he were flipping upside down. He screamed. He _was_ upside down, his face high above the concrete. He looked up toward his feet, screaming even louder as he processed the thick cord-like flesh wrapped around his mid-section, all the way to his boots. He thought he might faint, but he didn’t. 

He followed the winding _tail_ upward with his eyes, his mouth dropping open in horror as he realized he was in the grip of a monstrous animal. The baboon-like creature, hanging from the power lines by its strong hairy arms, lifted a finger to its lips in a hushing gesture. Coyote nodded, unable to speak or even move.

“Coyote.” Shunsui called from the ground. “Please be more careful with yourself.” Shunsui gestured to the creature and it curled around Coyote protectively, lowering them to the ground unharmed. Coyote stood, glued to the spot, his legs shaking so much his teeth chattered. “I’ve finally found you. I would hate to have to start over.”

Coyote had expected shrill screams of terror, but the entire city was frozen, as if on pause. Coyote looked around in amazement. The air was thick and cloudy and gray. Coyote opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again in defeat. No words could convey this feeling.  The creature’s body began to quiver as the snake-like monkey transformed back into the massive redhead. Renji grinned at Coyote self-assuredly. “Coyote, let’s get you home. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

**THE END**

 

**Until next time,**

**_YamatosSenpai_ **


End file.
